


泽广方云梦

by mrscy07



Series: 高季娱乐公司 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 239,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscy07/pseuds/mrscy07
Summary: 源于对两个人未来事业的脑洞大爷息影预警！





	1. 复出

　　“汇报完毕！”营销部经理汇报完最近的营销状况，季孟泽抬头看了看他，说了几点意见，就准备散会了。这个时候季孟泽坐在最近位置的副总“呃，高云琛最近没工作吗？”副总轻咳了一声，虽然知道高云琛和季孟泽的关系，但是这么大庭广众地问，副总还是觉得不好，“呃，前段时间接了一个戏，男二一直没定下来。是个反派，制片方选了好多人都没定下来。”

　　“为什么？”季孟泽转着手中的笔，他倒不是希望高云琛最近不忙，而是希望他忙起来，最近在家看剧本的高云琛有大把时间陪孩子，把两个孩子宠得天翻地覆，都要把家里屋顶拆了，头疼！

　　“导演不满意啊。”副总小声说。这部剧的导演和季总还有千丝万缕的联系，也不好当面说。

　　“是傅峥老师吗？”季孟泽看了一眼副总。副总赶忙点头。“傅峥老师是比较严谨一点。”

　　“前天和制作团队吃的时候，马总还说，如果是当年的演员季总，傅导肯定满意。”副总一脸谄媚。

　　“我演！”季孟泽还没等副总音落就接着扔出了重磅炸弹。一时间整个会议室都安静下来，所有的高层们都诧异的看着季孟泽。

　　“啊！”副总张着嘴看着季孟泽。季孟泽收起桌上的东西拍拍副总的肩膀走了。。。高层们都围了过来，摇着还没回过神的副总，“季总他刚刚说啥？！”

　　“他好像说他演。。。”

　　“演什么啊？！”

　　“？！季总要复出演戏了？！”

　　众高层七嘴八舌的说着，回过神的副总立刻冲出会议室，一路往季孟泽的办公室跑，气喘吁吁地趴在门上问“季总你是说你要演那个反派男二吗？！”

　　“高云琛演男一对吧。”

　　“嗯”

　　“那我演！”想起高云琛每次都抱着他让他复出演戏的样子，季孟泽突然失笑。息影这么多年他也不是没想过复出，一开始真的是因为公司刚起步，孩子太小。前两年一切稳定的时候，偶尔翻看公司的剧本他也心动过，但是他只想和高云琛演戏，一开始只是想有更多的机会一起合作，到后来成为铁三角后就想只和他演戏了。

　　副总得了准信又飞一般地冲回自己的办公室立刻给傅峥打了个电话：“喂，傅峥老师啊，诶，我是全季的小李啊，是这样的，你那个新戏啊。我们季总说想演男二。对对对，是我们家温润如玉风度翩翩的季总裁！”李副总曾经也是季孟泽的影迷，因为喜欢他跳槽到娱乐圈做媒体，全季招聘的时候加入全季，以出色的工作态度成为季孟泽得力的助手，对季孟泽息影表示扼腕，但是看到季孟泽现在的生活又觉得应该如此，曾经为他洗广场为他和黑子撕逼也看到他对这种生活的厌烦，如今才是最适合他的生活吧。

　　一个小时后副总捧着剧本恭恭敬敬的出现在总裁办公室。“总裁，剧本。”正在批文件的季孟泽没抬头：“放那边吧。”副总放好剧本唱着歌就出去了。沿路上遇到的同事都诧异的看着副总，而副总心里正在挣扎要不要发条微博。

　　批完文件的季孟泽才缓缓拿过剧本，轻轻的抚着封面，想起了十年前遇到《奇案》的场景。那年秋日泛黄的银杏叶映着整个城市都金灿灿的，是一个收获的季节。刚刚结束了长达半年密集的剧组工作，一向偏安逸的季孟泽有点疲累，他想找个时间好好休息一下，这个时候一个来自港岛的导演找到了他。手里有一个耽美题材改变的网剧，大IP。

　　“刚接了一个电话说要你去试一个戏，耽美题材。”张娜很平淡的说。季孟泽还在准备之前一个剧的路演，准备回到上一个角色的状态，听到自己没听过的词反问了一句：“耽美是什么？！”张娜：“同性恋题材吧。”

　　“？！”

　　“不过目前这个形式，肯定要改剧本的，两个人好像是搭档。”张娜虽然对季孟泽不是很上心，但是这个属于业务范畴还是有再确认过。

　　“福尔摩斯和华生那种？！”

　　“差不多吧！反正你也没事儿去看看吧，你这个条件能演男二已经很不错了。”张娜的话再一次刺痛了季孟泽，是啊，我这个条件能演到男二已经很不错了，上一个角色还是第五番呢。

　　季孟泽对自己的皮相倒是一直都知道好看，可是好看有什么用呢？气质不行演技也不行。特别是最近对自己的未来迷茫了，真的特别迷茫。入行也五六年了，同学该红的也红了，而自己还是在一个电视剧里演个三四分钟的小配角，好歹是北影毕业的啊，专业过硬，为什么呢。季孟泽一直没明白，直到两年后他才知道中间的问题，似乎也已经准备要离开这个圈子了。

　　几经波折季孟泽终于到剧组了，《奇案》的导演是一个香港人，傅峥。操着一口不太流利的普通话，但是特别执着，季孟泽并不是不想接这个剧，但是当时正在准备路演，傅峥却说我等你，后来季孟泽才知道傅导看了上千个演员的资料最后才定的自己，上千个？！我原来也是千里挑一的人才吗？

　　季孟泽从傅导口里得知和自己搭档的演员叫高云琛，季孟泽想起这个人，之前一出戏的男主角和他很熟，他也是因为他说才隐约知道这个人，嗯，印象中他好像身材特别好，诶，为什么会记住这个点。

　　约了时间去带妆试戏，是第一次和男一见面，原著里的好情侣剧本里的好兄弟，已经渐入剧情的季孟泽有点期待见到这个男主角。

　　一身白衣遮不住的好身材，厚重的刘海确实有点喜感，眉眼之间勾魂摄魄，冷冷的站在不远处看着他。第一眼季孟泽觉得自己的心被什么击中了一样，他喜欢这个男孩，说不上的来的感觉，甚至有一点一见钟情的感觉。季孟泽摇摇头，大概是自己入戏了吧，毕竟他们在原著里是情侣。

　　季孟泽保持着一贯的冷静，远远的看着那个让自己内心澎湃的白马王子，某次采访里脱口而出的白马王子，似乎是念及了很久的一个人终于来了，那曾萦绕梦中，曾乱他心绪的人终于出现了。听说他是偶像男团出身，当过主持人，去过好多地方，对，也许是去过好多地方，季孟泽的梦想就是一年拍两部戏然后游山玩水，总之他对眼前这个有点冷冷的搭档打心里有好感，是好感，欣赏？！

　　第一次见到季孟泽的高云琛是什么感觉呢？两年后高云琛说帅，那是真的帅，没见过长得这么好看的男人，出道九年在娱乐圈见了那么多人，季孟泽是他见过最帅最好看的男人，那种拒人千里之外的清冷感更增添了一丝的魅力。

　　试戏看过去很完美，但是总觉得两个人有些别扭，这是一个耽美小说改编，对于两个人来说多少有些心理障碍，特别是已经读过原著的高云琛。傅峥是个聪明人，觉得两个男主角这样是不行的，于是和剧组讨论了一下让他俩住到一起能好好培养一下感情。那段时间两个人戏里是兄弟，戏外就经常在一起讨论剧情。在季孟泽到剧组之前其他演员已经提前阅读过剧本和原著，季孟泽是拿到剧本就直接投入到拍摄，对他来说只能不停的看剧本，原著都是一点点捡起来的。高云琛为了这个角色特意增肌，为了保持连贯性整个拍摄期间也一直在锻炼，但是季孟泽一不喜欢锻炼二也要读剧本，所以经常都是季孟泽坐在沙发上安安静静地读剧本，高云琛在旁边有一搭没一搭的边锻炼边对词。

　　那种强烈的雄性荷尔蒙在你身边爆发的时候，任谁都无法抵挡这个诱惑吧，季孟泽在发现自己对自己的这位搭档产生异样情愫的时候是这么对自己说的。高云琛对季孟泽的这层感情实际上是有点懵的，他一直到很迟了才确定自己的感情，但是那个时候他也只是以为在剧中，毕竟他可是看过未删减版原著的人，原著里他们是情侣嘛。。。

　　下班回家，季孟泽已经习惯了这种生活作息，五年可以改变很多，再回到这个圈子？！回头看看公司的招牌，呵呵，我从未离开。

　　家里的阿姨已经做好饭菜，一进门两个小鬼就冲了过来，季孟泽一手一个抱起三岁的两个孩子，当年肩不能挑手不能提的养生大爷也成了大力士。

　　一路往客厅走“在家有没有乖啊！”“有！”异口同声的默契是两个孩子与生俱来的，从把他们带到这个家开始的第一天，一起哭一起笑一起成长一起学说话一起学走路。

　　“有没有听老爸的话啊！”季孟泽把两个孩子放下来，转身要去洗手，“有！”两个孩子就跟着他一起去，站在洗手池边看着季孟泽洗手。“老爸带你们去哪儿玩了啊？”两个孩子立刻倒退一步同时捂着嘴巴。季孟泽瞥了一眼躲在角落里瑟瑟发抖各种委屈的狗子，叹了口气，我就知道！但能怎么办，自己家的狗子自己宠啊。

　　总算安生地吃了一顿饭，最近家里陪孩子洗澡和玩耍的工作都已经交给了高云琛，这是两个人的默契，如果高云琛闲下来这些事都是他在做，毕竟平时出外拍戏的时间太多，能多和孩子在一起一分高云琛都不会浪费。

　　入夜，高云琛把两个孩子哄睡回到房里，季孟泽已经在擦头了，“今天不等我洗了？！”趴在季孟泽肩头吹着气的声音带着性感的撩拨，撩得季孟泽有点心乱。嘴角漾着浅笑推了一把高云琛：“快去洗，臭死了。”

　　“哪有！”高云琛边脱衣服笑着走进了浴室。等他从浴室里走出来的时候，季孟泽已经坐在床上认真的看着什么，完全没有发觉高云琛已经近在咫尺，直到有水汽打到季孟泽的脸上。“你洗好了？”季孟泽随手拿起电吹风让高云琛背对着自己，他跪在高云琛的身后给他吹头发。高云琛拿起季孟泽看的东西，哦，剧本。“嗯？！”这不是我要演的那部戏吗？这本不是我的啊，这么新，“阿泽，你看剧本干嘛？！”季孟泽被吹风机的声音震的没空理高云琛继续给他吹头发，高云琛又翻了几页，发现笔记都是关于男二那个反派的，“？！”高云琛转身狐疑的看着季孟泽，季孟泽推了推他：“老实点，早点吹好了好休息。”高云琛低着头继续翻剧本，“诶，你也是这样想的啊！”终于把头吹干了，本来每次被吹风机吹到昏昏欲睡的高云琛此刻异常兴奋。“？！怎么这么兴奋。”季孟泽嘟囔了一句，“你说什么？！”

　　“没。”放好了东西，高云琛回到床上，盘着腿斜着丹凤眼看着季孟泽，“别用这种眼神看我。”季孟泽拿起手机假装刷起来。刚好看见副总发了一条烟花爆炸的图片，失笑了一下。

　　“阿泽~”高云琛摇着季孟泽的手臂，“你干嘛看剧本啊！”季孟泽放下手机拿起剧本非常平淡的说出了一个几乎要炸翻高季府的大事儿：“嗯，我要演啊！”

　　“嗯？！什么？！”高云琛从床上跳起来，“你刚才说什么？！”

　　“我听说男二迟迟无法决定，就让副总去问问我能不能行，傅导觉得我可以，让我明天下午过去试戏。”季孟泽向来清冷稳重，看过去待人处事都比较温和，但一旦是他决定要做的是，绝不拖泥带水，干脆利落。平地一声雷说的是这个吧！高云琛此刻脑子里就这五个字。

　　“啊啊啊啊啊！”才反应过来的狗子突然大叫但瞬间又安静了。。。

　　“怎么？不高兴和我搭档？！”季孟泽拿着剧本逗着高云琛。“哪有，开心还来不及。”高云琛将季孟泽揽进怀里，季孟泽调整了一个比较舒服的姿势靠在高云琛身上。“但是这个戏啊，打戏比较多。”逐渐声小。。。

　　“怎么？！你嫌我老？！”季孟泽生气要起来又被高云琛锢在怀里。

　　“不是，不是，大爷我不是那个意思！”高云琛亲吻着季孟泽的额头安抚着。

　　“大爷？！”

　　“阿泽~”高云琛将季孟泽转过来面对自己，低头吻起了季孟泽的唇，季孟泽被突如其来的吻惊了一下但是随后又陷入被高云琛撩拨的情欲深处，高云琛伸手探进季孟泽的睡衣里，所到之处激起阵阵涟漪，季孟泽紧紧的抓着高云琛的手臂，舌尖是高云琛带来的薄荷糖的香气，迷幻致命。长吻后，季孟泽靠在高云琛的肩头大口吸着空气。季孟泽一和高云琛生气的时候，高云琛就用长吻安抚季孟泽，屡试不爽。

　　“我不是心疼你的腰吗？”高云琛抚摸着季孟泽的背。“你少折腾我一点，我的腰就能好了。”高云琛嘿嘿的笑起来，然后轻轻的舔舐着季孟泽的耳垂。？！不是说男人四十只剩一张嘴吗？为什么高云琛还这么厉害！每次做完都像被卡车碾过一样，虽然很满足很舒服，但是？！季孟泽用力推开高云琛转身躲进被子里。“关灯睡觉！”

　　“好了，我不闹你了。”高云琛笑道。季孟泽才从被子里爬起来继续看剧本，“云，我觉得我真的可能有点老了。”季孟泽边翻剧本边说。“胡说，我们阿泽才十五！”季孟泽被高云琛惹到轻轻的笑着。“我看这个剧本啊有点吃力，是不是老花了啊。？！”

　　“你不是原来就远视吗？呃。”高云琛拿起手机刷起来，看到副总发了一张烟花爆炸的微博，今天什么日子要放烟花吗？点开评论一看都是在猜公司里的一对小孩子的近况的。航澄cp，是全季目前最火的cp，仅次于云泽高云小声注解。航澄在五年前演过兄弟，虽然生活剧但是两个人戏里戏外的互动让cp异军突起，而两个演员更有罗密欧朱丽叶的梗，一年后苏澄被捞到全季，一副周航护食的作派稳固了cp饭。两个人是生活里的好友是公司的同事，“航程最近有什么同台的事儿吗？”

　　“没吧，虽然是cp但是过犹不及。他俩同框比我们还少呢。”季孟泽边比划着边说。“哦哦哦，笑笑是你的粉丝啊，你要演戏的事儿她知道了吧？你的粉丝会不会都盼着你会去演戏吧，”季孟泽放下剧本正了正身体，“你盼吗？”

　　“盼啊！我当然盼了！我多想和你再演戏阿泽。”和季孟泽演戏很舒服，他很会带戏，和他眼神一碰上就能让自己瞬间进入角色。再加上天生的默契他们可以自由地银幕游走.

　　得到满意的回答季孟泽又继续看起了剧本，高云琛又在默默的刷着手机，当然不忘给副总点了个赞。

　　“高云琛，我要是再让你上床，我就跟你姓！我C你大爷的！”季孟泽无力的趴在床上低声咒骂。“大爷，十点了要不要起来吃个饭再睡！？”高云琛坐在沙发上边看剧本边说。

　　“滚！”为什么！做了一晚上，他没事儿，而躺在下面的他却只能趴在床上，起来都困难。“下午还要试戏呢，那你多睡会儿。”

　　“滚！”季孟泽用力甩了一个枕头出去，轻飘飘地落在高云琛的怀里，“亲爱的。起来吃点东西再睡。”高云琛放下剧本，抱着枕头走到床边。季孟泽撇开头没理高云琛，高云琛给季孟泽按摩起来，使坏的他故意按过季孟泽所有的敏感区，季孟泽一阵冷颤，“你！出去！”

　　高云琛捂着嘴笑着出了房门。

　　“老爸，爸比还没起床吗？”

　　“爸比昨晚工作到很晚，今天周末让他再睡会儿。你们继续玩。”高云琛端了一桌早餐进了房间，此时季孟泽正坐在浴室里刷牙，看见高云琛在浴室门口探头探脑，生气的转头继续刷牙，可爱哭了，高云琛心想。“傅导给我打电话，让我下午也去，看来是定你了。”季孟泽起身漱口，高云琛递过毛巾，“还没试怎么定？”季孟泽洗了脸，走进浴室开启花洒洗澡。毛玻璃关着看不清里面但能见隐隐的见到人形，太瘦了，高云琛心想。

　　“说实在的，我第一次看剧本的时候就觉得那个角色只能是你。”洗完澡坐沙发上盘腿吃饭的季孟泽，张嘴等着高云琛塞进剥好的虾肉，猫舌头在唇边转了一圈满足的咀嚼着。为什么会这么可爱，好想亲他！高云琛内心已经爆炸了。“为什么？！”季孟泽的提问打断了高云琛的幻想，“那可是个反派诶，我就长得那么邪恶吗？！”

　　“阿泽~”高云琛撒起娇来，季孟泽还是会有点受不了。“不是表面温润如玉实则阴狠毒辣嘛。表面你有了啊，实则你的演技肯定行！”季孟泽笑了笑，接受了对自己演技的肯定。

　　“阿泽，你还记得我们第一次见面吗？也是去试戏。”高云琛突然觉得想起他们第一次见面的场景。“嗯？！”腮帮子鼓着的季孟泽歪头看着高云琛，啊啊啊啊啊！大爷好可爱啊！！都多少年了大爷为什么还这么可爱！“那个时候你好冷哦。虽然现在也还是一样。”

　　“性格就是这样。”季孟泽咬了一口油条，清清冷冷的高岭之花，总是温温柔柔的，但是又有一种很疏远的隔离。

　　“不过床上还是很热情的。”

　　“高云琛！”

　　“大爷！别生气，快吃，粥等会凉了。”


	2. 试戏

　　下午一点，季孟泽和高云琛准时到了剧组拍摄地，这是在京郊的一个影视基地。“傅老师。”季孟泽的出现让傅峥很激动，叽里呱啦的说了一堆方言，才平缓了情绪，“啊，孟泽啊，好久不见啊！”

　　“？！”不是上个月才见过面吗？

　　“！！”我说的是在片场！

　　“哦！”

　　“你们俩打什么哑谜呢？！”高云琛抱着胸看着两个人。“没。”季孟泽转身拍拍高云琛的肩。“你们先去换个衣服吧，试试戏。”制片人在旁边招呼着。他也想看看这个被拒绝了上千个男演员的傅峥导演在试戏之前就定下来的男二到底有什么魅力。

　　拿的是通版的衣服，身高都是一米八的两个人，季孟泽似乎要比高云琛高一点，高云琛平日练胸肌会显得上半身有点壮，而季孟泽就是盘正条顺的衣架子，换了衣服两个人并排坐着化妆，高云琛用余光偷偷地看着闭着眼睛被化妆的季孟泽，好久没有一起工作了。

　　等妆都上好了，季孟泽站起来转了一下，高云琛整个眼睛都亮了，马上要四十五岁的季孟泽还是和当年初见一样未曾老去，依然是翩翩公子如玉少主的样貌，依然气质卓绝，恩，我大爷不是有点漂亮是非常漂亮！“阿泽。”高云琛喊了一下季孟泽，季孟泽如沐春风般的笑颜被定格在高云琛的手机里。

　　试的戏是男一男二决裂的戏，两个人从惺惺相惜的兄弟变成仇人，男二撕下温润如玉的面具露出了阴鸷诡谲的一面，那曾经觥筹交错曾经血海相伴的手正执着剑要砍来，男主被这突如其来的变故吓了一跳，被砍了三剑后，立刻就清醒过来，这三剑，二人从此江湖再见，割袍断义。

　　季孟泽此刻的脸上已不复刚来的温和，取而代之的似乎是发自内心的邪魅，他费尽心机此刻终于能杀掉绊他前进的高云琛，高云琛在被变故吓到愣了一下也瞬间明白这些日子的一切问题都源于这个曾经和他称兄道弟的纨绔少爷身上。

　　傅峥看的都忘了喊卡，还是助理看见时间摇了摇傅峥才让他从剧情里出来，制片已经张大了嘴看着出神。“全季娱乐的季总？！”制片一直以为是同名同姓的人，直到看到那阴沉的眼神才想起之前被季总支配的恐惧。铁血总裁，仅仅用了五年时间全季直接挤入一线娱乐公司，是何等的魄力和手段。

　　还在戏中的季孟泽听到制片喊他，看了他一眼，把制片吓得差点打翻了面前的水杯。“卡！”过了一会儿季孟泽和高云琛才从角色中出来。“孟泽啊！就是你了！”傅峥拍桌定道。

　　季孟泽捻了捻袖子，缓缓走过来，竟然和之前阴险凶狠的气质完全不同，清新俊逸如初见的美好。“傅导，好久没拍戏了，请多多担待。”遣词用字竟然也如此古风，一秒入戏专业素养一点没丢。傅导满意的点点头。“不会不会，刚刚对镜头的感觉和对角色的把控都非常好，你们俩真是天生默契。”高云琛扶过季孟泽的腰和季孟泽对视而笑。

　　实际上对于傅峥来说云泽都是特别的存在，《奇案》的男主角是一个刚正不阿大胆细心有勇有谋的刑警队长，男二则是一个外表二十岁内心住着千年浮沉的顾问。他是一眼就看中高云琛，在厕所门口一瞥就发现这个小伙身上透着那种冲劲热情阳光，眼睛里都是对未来的期待，走路如风一般卷着身边的人不断跟着往前，就在他们擦肩而过的时候他突然想和他一起跑，一起跑到一个新的境界一个新的世界！

　　一眼看中高云琛之后，为了给他选搭档他看了上千位男演员的资料，在最后时刻被一滴泪击中，清澈的眸子里缓缓滴下的泪，眉间那似有似无的忧伤，悲痛但是不能明示的痛苦像极了那个看尽千年沧桑还要假装年轻人生活在这个世界上的顾问。而他回头看看高云琛，却发现无法分辨他们的脸，完全长得不一样的两个人，却突然重叠了，那是冥冥之中的牵绊。之后有人开玩笑说傅峥是在给高云琛挑媳妇儿，竟然一语成谶，他们是真的！

　　高云琛和季孟泽一同进了休息室，还没等化妆师走进去，高云琛就一把把门关紧了，化妆师愣着站在门口，还是季孟泽的司机岳超走过来说：“我们季总换衣服不习惯外人在边上，他们换好衣服会开门的。”

　　“哦。？！”那高云琛？！难道传言都是真的？！

　　高云琛和季孟泽各自开始换衣服，高云琛把戏服都脱完了，换上了自己的裤子正准备穿上衣发现季孟泽还在折腾他的衣服。季孟泽的戏服有点偏飘逸，系带也特别多，好久没穿戏服的季孟泽手忙脚乱的在拆系带。高云琛走过去帮季孟泽拆系带，“你啊，离开我你怎么办！”季孟泽笑了笑，“你会离开吗？”高云琛帮着季孟泽脱衣服：“离什么离！一辈子都不离开。”季孟泽掩嘴笑了起来，褪下戏服的季孟泽穿着白色的中衣，圣洁的让高云琛有点晕。

　　高云琛将季孟泽推到墙边，直接吻向他的唇。“云，外面。。。”还没吐出的音被高云琛吞下殆尽，季孟泽的猫齿也没有要紧守门户早早就放高云琛入口，软热的舌头交缠着，吸吮着猫唇里的甜蜜，高云琛陷入这种沉醉之中，一手垫在季孟泽的脑后，一手在他的背上撩起阵阵艳火，所到之处都撩起嫣红的娇羞。原有些抵抗的季孟泽被高云琛吻的瘫软在他的怀里，原先推搡着他的胸的手却感受到肌肉在手中的满足感，轻轻的拂过高云琛的胸肌和腹肌。在季孟泽差点被欲海吞噬的时候电话铃声响了。高云琛才离开猫唇拿起电话，“喂？”季孟泽趴在高云琛的肩膀小声的埋怨：“外面还有人。”“外面哪次没人。”高云琛小声的说道。“我是高云琛。”

　　“哦，高哥啊。季总在吗？”这不废话么，我打的就是季总的手机。“在，你等会儿。”高云琛用腿勾了一把椅子坐下，季孟泽顺势坐在他的大腿上拿过手机：“我是季孟泽。”季孟泽已经换过比较低沉的声音，如果这会子不是坐在高云琛的怀里，都可以想象他是不是坐在龙椅上蔑视天下的帝王。对方叽里呱啦的说了一堆，季孟泽慢慢站起来，在屋子里踱步，过了一会儿就听见季孟泽回道：“让他等下回公司吧。我也回去和他聊聊。”

　　季孟泽挂了电话，伸出手搭在高云琛肩上。“周航？”高云琛继续帮季孟泽脱衣服，“嗯，说唱了一个半小时的伤心情歌，肝肠寸断荡气回肠。。。别闹，外面真有人！”季孟泽脱下中衣，当然里面还有一件小背心，高云琛伸手就要脱下小背心，季孟泽赶忙推开高云琛立刻往更衣室里面走换上自己的衣服。

　　换衣服的时候季孟泽想起几年前他们有次接受双采的时候，那天下着雨，被淋了一身，他没带衣服，他就和高云琛两个人待在更衣室里，“唉，我没带备用的衣服啊。”季孟泽穿着小背心坐在椅子上。“啥？！”

　　“谁知道会下雨。”季孟泽撇着嘴说。高云琛扔了一条毛巾过来，“把头擦干，别看夏天，万一感冒了呢。”季孟泽拿着毛巾擦着头，因为运动摩擦起了胸前的红点，高云琛猛地看见突然有点口干舌燥。那个时候他们的关系还在奇怪的暧昧之中，说是同伴吧，却已经上三垒了，说是情侣吧，却没有正儿八经的表白过。两个人借着营业对过几次暗号，那种感觉说不清道不明。此刻高云琛看着季孟泽突然有种想法，他走到门口把门悄悄暗锁。然后回头将季孟泽拉入自己的怀里，季孟泽还在认真的擦着头，被突如其来的热源吓到，但是这具身体说实话是他很想拥有的，偌大的诱惑在面前是前进是后退？

　　“外面。。”外面有三四家媒体等着他们俩，但是这种刺激让季孟泽瞬间宕机，他想在此刻拥有高云琛。听到高云琛说“没关系他们不会敲门的。”他开始任由情欲泛滥。高云琛闭上眼睛对上季孟泽的猫唇吻下去，季孟泽睁大的眼睛，在齿门被敲开的瞬间悄然闭上。软舌的交缠，口齿间刚刚吃下的柠檬糖的清新在两个人周围漫开。高云琛把季孟泽推到更衣室里的一个小沙发上，两个人一米八的个子有点局促，高云琛的唇珠一点点的从唇边划开，勾画着季孟泽漂亮的下颚线，触碰着天鹅颈，季孟泽的身上开始泛开一片片的红花，艳丽的滴血。高云琛的手也没停歇，一边脱掉自己的上衣一边帮着季孟泽脱掉自己的小背心，瞬间两个炙热的身体就紧紧靠在一起。被雨淋过的季孟泽身上还有点凉，高云琛的身体让他在少了小背心的保护之后能寻求到的唯一的安全感，理智告诉他不能继续下去，然而身体和内心却一直往高云琛靠。高云琛移步到他的胸前，若有若无的飘过红点，季孟泽突然呻吟了一声，立刻用双手捂着嘴，高云琛邪魅的一笑，开始用力吸了起来。季孟泽一手捂着嘴，怕自己突然喊出来，一手拍打着高云琛希望他停下来，高云琛感觉到那个力度渐渐的毫无攻击力，“这边。”季孟泽挺起胸将另一边也送到高云琛面前。“傲娇！”

　　已经被情欲撩起的两个人，几乎要在瞬间做出更出格的事时，突然都停下来了。“云，我们晚上再来好不好。”“嗯，让我抱抱你。”感受到高云琛腿间的隆起，季孟泽又有点不好意思：“要我帮忙吗？”高云琛这时才想起外面的一堆媒体，“没关系，等会就好了。”

　　而在门外的众人其实也不好受，他们不敢敲门，两家经纪人都尴尬的和媒体们聊天，但是谁也不知道里面发生了什么谁也不敢妄加揣测屋里发生了什么。

　　别过傅峥导演，季孟泽和高云琛就驱车回公司。“周航今天不是路演吗？”高云琛边搂着季孟泽边刷着手机。“是啊，粉丝那是爱他，好好的品牌路演愣是唱了一个半小时的伤心情歌。品牌方态度还好，毕竟免费的演唱会也凑合了。”季孟泽打开笔记本看着属下员工今天的工作汇报。

　　“他怎么了？”高云琛不太管公司里的事儿。

　　“苏澄要回去念书了。”苏澄是全季的一个神奇的存在，他是真的学霸，北京大学人类学博士，研究方向大概是媒体人类学，会跑来演戏就是想来真正的感受一下娱乐圈是什么样的。为了进娱乐圈跑到演员培训班速成了半年，加上校草级的脸终于挤进娱乐圈。并在一部电视剧里打酱油出道，这部电视剧的男二就是全季的周航，苏澄和周航演亲兄弟。

　　当时十七岁闪着光芒的周航，被高云琛从一个选秀节目挖了过来。高云琛说他在周航身上看见了曾经的自己，他要把周航培养成顶流！周航也不负众望，聪明乖巧除了有点二哈和话唠。第一次拍戏是季孟泽手把手教的，虽然只能打及格线，但是一个完全不知道表演是什么的十七岁少年，却把角色需要的那种灿烂及成长演绎的淋漓尽致。季孟泽将他塞进一个不起眼的网络综艺里，万万没想到这个综艺因为笑果十足以及创意新颖杀出了一片天，周航虽然逗比但是在各种挑战中都没有输过的反差萌成为热议的话题。

　　虽然渐红的他却不忘初心把weibo当做QQ空间，经常性的at苏澄。使得两个人常年保持热度。直到一年后苏澄竟然被全季签约成艺人，这个消息因为周航的一条weibo“我早就想让你当我师弟了！”，苏澄回：“我比你大，叫学长！”，周航：“学长！”给炸出了圈。

　　江湖都暗暗传着季孟泽和高云琛的事儿，这大概就是“上梁不直下梁弯”吧。

　　“刚签苏澄的时候都知道他也没打算待几年。”苏澄就和公司签了五年的经纪约。“知道归知道，这要走了还是舍不得的。”季孟泽往高云琛身上歪了一下。“不过他的粉丝会难过吧。就像你的粉丝一样，我还记得当年的盛况，把weibo搞瘫痪了。”季孟泽一条：“谢谢各位，各自珍重。@高云琛，欢迎加入全季，好好工作！”，瞬间刷爆weibo。Weibo被一个十八线的男演员搞宕机还是头一回，所有的人都在问是发生了什么事儿。追星女孩们都在刷，看看人家的CP我们是生活在什么JJ文学里吗？

　　“大惊小怪。我那个时候不是签了你吗？他们都脑补啥了呢。”季孟泽一边刷着电脑一边说。“脑补我和你在。。”高云琛在季孟泽耳边突然降低声量，说了一些荤话惹得季孟泽耳朵瞬间红了。“流氓！”季孟泽从高云琛身上爬起来，正了正身体。“他本就不属于这个圈子，呆了六年够久的了。他进圈子的时候多大？20岁？已经是硕士了。”高云琛揉揉季孟泽的腰：“嗯，学霸，我第一次听到还以为他吹牛。”

　　“我、他还有烟兮，都志不在这里吧。烟兮不是也一转身就走了。她三部电影两个影后，走的那个干脆，我还在圈子里，她都已经不出现了。”那个艺名和自己同姓，走出去还以为是亲戚的演艺圈另类。

　　“我到今天都没反应过来，她突然出现突然就消失了。。”高云琛在全季进入一线公司之前就见过几次季烟兮，那时她已经息影了，每次来都是带着现金来的，“季总，我又来了！”提着装钱的箱子穿着汉服就飘进来了。。

　　“我听她说，她进演艺圈就是为了赚钱。”

　　“？！哈哈哈哈哈。这么直接吗？”全季进入一线公司之后，高云琛倒是才比较经常看见季烟兮，这几年也是没什么变化的样子，也不知道她多大了，也不知道她的其他信息，毕竟那个时候高云琛也在进入自己最关键的时期，大量的戏约工作排的满满当当，多一点时间都给季孟泽和瞳耀。旁的他都很少关系，哦，还有周航。“对了，她到底哪来的钱啊，你问过吗？”

　　“黑金？！”季孟泽想了想说。“黑啥玩意？！黑社会？！”高云琛差点跳起来，这么多年竟然是洗钱吗？季孟泽撞了高云琛一下，“想什么呢。石油，正经钱！”

　　“哦，吓死我了！”高云琛拍拍胸口，“对了，有个重要的事儿，我得给我妈打个电话。”

　　“干嘛？！”

　　“你来演戏了，孩子谁带啊。肯定喊我妈来啊。”高云琛正要解锁手机被季孟泽一把抢过。“我都安排好了，妈下个月要去旅游，你再给她找点事儿挂念。”

　　“啊，安排好了？！”自从从商以来季孟泽的行动力就越来越快。“他们俩马上要去上学了，就一个接送，刘大姐基本上能应付，我喊我爸妈来了。”

　　“咱爸妈年底不是要出国吗？都定好的了啊。”高云琛又把手机抢来刷起了日程。“这样，我妈回来就让她来北京，等她回来的时候我通知她。行了吧。”

　　“行，都听你的！”季孟泽给高云琛一个甜甜的笑，高云琛满意的揉揉季孟泽的头。路上行到一个路口，高云琛好像看到了什么喊了一句“超哥，前面路口放我下来。”岳超把车子平稳的停在高云琛指定的路口。“我去给你找点吃的，乖。”高云琛捏捏季孟泽的脸就下车了。车子又继续往前开到公司门口，“岳超你去吃饭吧，我处理完事情会打电话给你。”

　　“好的，季总。”岳超保持着一贯的冷静，季孟泽笑了笑走下车。岳超是季烟兮介绍来给他当司机的，但是他总觉得岳超不简单，直到有一次深聊才知道岳超实际上曾经是特种部队的。给我当司机？！季烟兮真的什么都想得出来。

　　季孟泽一手插着口袋，一手提着电脑，修长的身形，得体的西装，配着一个金丝眼镜，职场最绝色。下班时分公司门前的广场都是下班的员工，每个人都惊艳于季总的出现，纷纷打招呼。季孟泽只是保持着温和的笑容回到办公室，站在办公室的落地窗前俯视脚下。五年，他已经将这一切踩在脚下了，所以过去的四十年自己都浪费了什么？也不算吧，最少自己也遇到了高云琛，算是前四十年没白活。

　　还在窗前想着什么，高云琛已经带着饭菜来了，“阿泽，来吃饭。”高云琛把饭菜都平放在茶几上，该打开的盖子，该掰开的筷子，都安排的妥妥当当的。“你什么时候让张阿姨做的饭？”张阿姨的孩子在这附近的写字楼工作，自己也住在附近，每天给自己孩子准备便当，因为色香味俱佳被公司的人预定了几次，竟然成全了一个小买卖。自家做的饭菜可口干净，但是就是量不大，每次只有十份。有一次季孟泽没吃饭，李笑把自己预定的饭给他吃，竟然得到季孟泽的青睐，季孟泽回家夸了两句，高云琛就跑去人家家死磨硬磨磨到了一份季总专属套餐。有此等良婿夫复何求啊！

　　“回来前就跟阿姨说了，我还多打了一份，等周航来吃。”季孟泽听着高云琛说着，那边已经开始吃了。“好像有点堵车，要等会。”

　　“你快吃，回头饿了胃又疼。”高云琛一边吃着一边给季孟泽布菜。季孟泽就像个小猫一样慢慢的吃着。吃到一半，周航终于来了，当然后面还跟着一大群人。季孟泽扯了一张纸巾擦了擦嘴，走到经纪人身旁，“你们都回去休息吧，周航我等下送回去。”

　　“是，季总。”周航的经纪人和助理都走了，整个办公室才安静了不少。“饿了吧，快吃吧。张阿姨家的爱心便当！”

　　“真的啊！”周航不常在公司，但是听自己的助理描述过张阿姨家的便当有多好吃。周航拿起饭就往嘴里扒拉。

　　“嚯，这是饿了几天了啊！”高云琛看着周航狼吞虎咽的吃相直摇头。

　　“三天！”周航嘴里还塞着菜。

　　“？！”

　　“不是，你减肥也要吃点东西啊！”高云琛皱着眉头说道。

　　“吃不下嘛。”就这半会儿的功夫，周航碗里的饭已经吃了一半了。这叫吃不下？！高云琛赶忙给季孟泽留着菜，这别我们家孟泽还没吃完他先把菜吃完了。“阿泽，吃菜。”季孟泽笑着看着他俩抢菜。

　　酒足饭饱之后，高云琛收拾着桌子，季孟泽烧着水准备泡茶。这习惯怎么来的？！刚开公司那阵子季烟兮就每天在办公室里泡茶，和各路人马谈生意也都是先来一泡茶。季孟泽也就跟着喝茶，恩，早前其实季孟泽是挺养生的，什么泡枸杞啊红豆薏米水啊。和高云琛谈恋爱后，总觉得这样的自己配不上那个活力四射的少年云，于是开始和高云琛学着和冰美式，但是自己胃又不好，喝多了也心慌，高云琛也不让。直到开公司以后看见优雅泡茶的季烟兮才发现还是喝茶适合自己。

　　“哥。”周航看着坐在对面的高云琛喊了一句：“你能给我靠一下吗？”“？！”

　　“周航你差不多一点！我媳妇儿在这儿呢！”高云琛把季孟泽往自己怀里带了一下。

　　“我想哭。”周航看了看面前的两个人，叹了一口气。

　　“男人哭吧哭吧不是罪。”高云琛淡淡的说。

　　“哥，你歌单也太老了吧。。”

　　“噗。”季孟泽靠在高云琛身上笑出声来。不过还是伸手拍了拍周航，周航被季孟泽这么一安慰哇的一声大哭起来。然后抱起自己的腿在沙发上爆哭。季孟泽和高云琛就一边喝着茶一边等他哭停。

　　周航的性格是那种什么情绪都表现在脸上的人，他不会藏着掖着，小孩子性格什么脾气都要发出来。Weibo上也不忌讳，该说啥就说啥。得亏三观正，还能得一波好评。这几天周航的微博却显出和他情绪背离的过分热闹，爱窥屏的季孟泽早已发现他的问题，但是没有明说，就等着他来找自己。

　　“季总，你能让他不走吗？”云泽都听出来这个他是苏澄。“苏澄的经纪约到期了。他也没和公司续约，我没权利强留他，而且他当时进公司的时候就说好了的。”

　　“可是。”周航拽了一张餐巾纸擤了一下鼻涕。“不是经纪约吗？一定要搬走吗？”

　　“搬走？！”高云琛看了看季孟泽，季孟泽摇摇头。“他和公司还有其他合约，我没让他搬走啊。”

　　“他说，他明天就走，今晚我不想回家，你们俩收留我吧，回去要看见他，我肯定要留他下来的。”周航一股脑的说了一堆，云泽在话语间突然悟出了一个不得了的事情：“你俩住一起？！”

　　“？！嗯？！”

　　“不是，你们俩不是单间吗？为什么住在一起？！”按照公司制度，像周航这种咖位都有属于自己单独的私人空间，不像新来的练习生几个人住一个套房。

　　“你们俩不是也住一起么。”周航吸了吸鼻子。

　　“我们俩能一样吗？我们俩两口子啊！”高云琛怒吼道。

　　“我那那不是省钱吗？”

　　季孟泽摘下眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁。“亲爱的，那是公司的钱，我都年付了啊！”

　　“不是公司最近招了好些练习生，我把房子匀出来，他们住的舒服一点。就不会那么多人退掉啊。”周航无辜的看着云泽。

　　全季淘汰率确实超高，但是完全不是因为住的不舒服，是因为太苦了。周航刚进公司的时候还公开过课表，以为当艺人就是演演戏上上综艺，没想到休息的时候一堆的课程。这些课程都是季烟兮设置的，她人不在公司你还没地方抱怨。

　　云泽叹着气看着周航，季孟泽想起前几天苏澄很郑重的到办公室跟他道别。“季总，谢谢您五年来的照顾，这次我真的要回去了。”五年来苏澄请过几次假，都是为了课题研究，但是这一次是真的要完全回去了。“想好了？真的不续约了？”

　　“嗯，我觉得还是学校适合我。这个圈子，如果没有季总在后面帮我撑着，我可能不可能这么顺利把课题做完。亲身经历果然不一样。”苏澄把自己的论文装订了一份放在季孟泽的面前。

　　学霸就是学霸，真的在各个方面都很优秀，完全对歌舞没兴趣，演员也是速成的，竟然能扛下季烟兮的魔鬼课程，他是人才，是货真价实的学霸，但是全季从来没有把这个作为他的卖点，一来人设是用来崩的，二来演艺圈和象牙塔终有一天要分开的。

　　“还有一个事儿，我走以后，请你多照顾周航，他还小，好多事儿都太冲动。”季孟泽没有应下苏澄的话，拿着钢笔敲着桌子。“我的粉丝，我会发微博安抚的，公司还有什么需要我配合的我一定会做好。”季孟泽推了推眼镜，其实眼镜是没有度数的，只不过戴上眼镜好像更加有威慑力。“嗯，大丈夫敢做敢担，公司会把舆论将到最低的。好好学习。”

　　苏澄起身离开，走到门口的时候，听到季孟泽说：“CPF怎么办，航程BE了怎么办！”苏澄一怔，没有回头。

　　季孟泽喝了一口茶，在高云琛的怀里动了动：“我觉得你应该和他聊聊。”高云琛小声的问：“聊啥？你不会说他俩？！”季孟泽挑挑眉。高云琛震惊看了看怀里的季孟泽：“weibo上都说咱家没直的了。。”季孟泽撞了高云琛一下:“胡说，老子可是钢铁直男！”

　　“季总你说啥？！”周航狐疑的看着对面的两个人，要不是他坐对面，对面这位铁血总裁大概已经坐到高云琛的大腿上了吧，虽然现在也没差。

　　“我当然是直的了。只不过我爱的人是高云琛啊。”季孟泽理直气壮的说着。高云琛把季孟泽搂的更紧了一点：“是啊，我和你季总都有前女友的啊，我们只不过是遇到彼此了，如果我没遇到你们季总，我现在可能也会找个女朋友什么的吧。对吧。”季孟泽点点头，是啊，虽然季孟泽一直给人禁欲系的感觉，但是他也曾经对女孩子有向往的，只不过可能就是性格问题吧，一直都是不咸不淡的，即便是校草也有被甩的一天。直到遇见高云琛，就好像在迷茫的黑森林里寻寻觅觅了很久突然前方一片豁亮，是广阔的新世界，是自己向往的云梦之地。

　　“对了，我一直想问，高哥，你这样的钢铁直男？！是怎么发现自己喜欢季总的啊。”高云琛是真的钢铁直男绝世A神，在周航心里季孟泽就有点，特别是季孟泽和高云琛在一起的时候特别怎么说呢，特别娇？！

　　季孟泽此刻听见高云琛突然加速的心跳，笑着也说道：“对啊，我也想知道。”高云琛笑着揉了揉季孟泽的腰：“就是有一天突然发现我看什么都想到你，看到好吃的就想和你一起吃，看到好玩的就想如果你能来就好了，每次看到你给我发信息，都会不自主的突然心跳加快，那时我就想我这辈子可能完了。”季孟泽格格的笑着。

　　“等下！哥！我为什么也有这种感觉？！”周航突然发现似乎自己也不太直？！

　　“？！你冷静一点！我们情况不一样，我那个时候和你们季总已经上三垒了啊。”高云琛瞪着眼睛说道。

　　周航愣了一下，脸瞬间红了：“哥，你们前面那些我都算了，我从十七岁吃你俩的狗粮，我都习惯了，就他们爱大惊小怪。但是你现在和我一个母胎solo的人说三垒，太不好意思了。。”说罢捂脸害羞起来。

　　“哎哟我去，你这都哪儿找来宝贝。”高云琛捂了眼睛低头皱眉，季孟泽拍了一下高云琛：“他不是你找来的吗？周航啊，我觉得你们之间是不是有什么误会，既然苏澄明天就要走了，今晚不如去找他好好聊聊。友情有时候认真起来比爱情还有刻骨铭心呢，会误会的啊。当然像我和云这样友情和爱情能合二为一的比较少就是了。”

　　周航突然想到什么似的，抓起背包要冲出去，走了半路：“季总带我回家！”高云琛和季孟泽才站起来就听见周航这么说，高云琛立刻上前拍了一下周航脑袋，“没大没小！”

　　“超哥，你怎么这么酷，比我们季总还酷！”认识岳超六年，几乎没怎么听过他说话，有一次他喊周航，周航还以为什么人喊他，声音都可以消失的人真的太可怕了。高云琛打了周航一下：“超哥开车呢，别打扰他。”周航嘿嘿的笑了笑，然后转过身来对季孟泽说：“季总我就一个要求，如果公司以后要炒CP，别带我玩了。就算苏澄退圈了，我也不想和别人炒CP，如果非要炒，我宁愿和高哥炒。”

　　“？！”高云琛震惊的看着周航，然后回头看看了季孟泽，季孟泽脸上没有什么表情，只是缓缓的对上他的眼睛，看的高云琛有点发毛。“我就阿泽一个CP，你别闹！拆人CP天打雷劈！”季孟泽手撑着下巴思考了一下：“你们俩确实有个CP。”

　　“？！媳妇儿，我。。我。。”娱乐圈里炒CP炒恋情其实都是为了各种利益，全季在圈中自然不能免俗，但是这种同性CP官方一般也很少全力推，只不过航程身上太多梗了，全季也就睁一只眼闭一只眼让他们俩闹腾。航程CP其实全靠周航一个人打江山，苏澄偶尔回一回，就能把CP榜刷进前十。“好像叫沉船？！”季孟泽是在窥屏的时候发现的，就觉得挺好笑的。

　　“是撑船！”周航纠正道。“啥玩意？！啥破CP名。你清醒一点好不好！你看看我和阿泽的CP名，泽广方云梦。云梦泽！古代隐士向往的净土！多美！多脱俗！你这破船都沉了还什么CP。。我是不会和你炒的！”

　　周航张着嘴：“哇，这么有文化呢。”季孟泽笑了笑没说话，高云琛搂过他的腰在他耳边小声说：“你要是敢炒我和他CP，我让你一个礼拜下不了床！”原本没什么表情的季孟泽才突然慌了起来，直接回了一个吻安抚高云琛。周航捂着眼睛转身坐好。


	3. 论坛体

　　顶流品牌路演不介绍产品开演唱会什么素质？！

　　抱走我们家hh，金主爸爸都没说啥你们有啥资格评论  
　　№2☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　他家金主不是挺开心的吗？还在weibo上放了视频  
　　№8☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　金主能说啥，自己请的代言人笑着也要接住啊，话说他是不是失恋了啊  
　　№15☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　滚！我们hh还是母胎solo好吗？  
　　№25☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　骗粉丝好骗呢，一个23岁年轻气盛的男孩子还solo  
　　№30☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　楼上的我可以告你诽谤！全季课程那么多他哪来时间tla  
　　№31☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　全季就炒吧，还课程多，整个ylq就他家最刻苦？  
　　№32☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　他家老总不就是三十多岁演了腐剧才稍微红了吗？也是艹什么大器晚成的人设吧  
　　№33☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我还以为说谁呢？zh也配顶流？！  
　　№43☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　zhdd怎么不配了，五个一线品牌傍身，刚拿了最佳专辑，收视率常年前五，还有三金提名。比你区那些不知道要高哪里去！  
　　№44☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　他的cp好像要be了？  
　　№52☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　什么鬼，ls什么意思  
　　№51☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我hccp要怎么了？  
　　№60☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　炸出一群cpf  
　　№70☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　听说sc合约到期了  
　　№71☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　没续约吗？之前听过瓜说只签了五年  
　　№72☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　sc现在不是发展的挺好的嘛，上一部还上星剧男二，人设好到爆吸了不少粉。  
　　№74☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　小道消息，很多公司去抢也没抢来  
　　№76☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　他家不是还有cccp么？  
　　№100☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　gyc么？他不是和jmzcp这么多年都没拆么？他俩锁死了！  
　　№101☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我吃了个瓜，说gyc by zhdd  
　　№120☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　wtmxsl 两个攻在一起没前途的，gyc怎么可能by zhdd，不怕他家猫闹吗？  
　　№121☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　jmz都息影多少年了，还在吸人家的血  
　　№150☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　他家不是出名的上梁不直下梁弯么，都是年下宠来着  
　　№144☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　全季家的都是金瓜，别人都抢着要啊。  
　　№185☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　全季家的瓜是心有多大舞台就有多大  
　　№186☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　ls，全季的瓜还是真不能少吃，他家没有想多了，只有少想了。  
　　№187☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　对对对，就他家总裁就够写一部jj文了  
　　№188☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　好久没看见mzgg了，长得那么好看怎么就突然息影了  
　　№189☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　lt是换了一批人吧，当年他家总裁息影直接把weibo炸到宕机  
　　№190☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　他不是十八线么，为什么会宕机  
　　№191☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　谢谢各位，各自珍重。@gyc，欢迎加入全季，好好工作！'品品  
　　№192☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　有什么问题吗？  
　　№193☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　来个科普，gyc和jmz是一起合作的CP，两个人合拍了至少七部戏，和fz导演是铁三角，他俩的YZcp常年cp榜前十。，两个人互帮互助互相给对方共享了不少资源，但是gyc资源比jmz好，而gzs也很成熟，cpf当年还许愿说能让gyc签jmz带他飞。结果jmz息影第一件事就签了gyc，两个人锁死了！  
　　№194☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我听说他们俩同居，至少住在一个小区！  
　　№230☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　真的假的  
　　№231☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　很久没他俩的消息了！快说说  
　　№233☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　就是被看见好几次他俩在一个小区门口一起下车，不过那个小区管的挺严的，进不去  
　　№240☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　ssf滚粗！  
　　№241☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　不不不，是路人，影帝还是很刷脸的。很多人都认得他。说看见他身边经常有一个长得和他差不多高比较瘦戴着眼镜但是非常帅的男生。  
　　№242☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　看到非常帅肯定就是我们mzgg了，不过他现在戴眼镜了吗？  
　　№243☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　mzgg都是40了，老花眼了吧。  
　　№244☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　呸呸呸！我们mzgg是远视！  
　　№245☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　对了，全季家前两天是不是退了两个练习生？  
　　№316☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　瓦特，他家又退？！又怎么了？  
　　№317☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　听说太苦了吧，周航刚出道的时候有放过课表。我靠满满当当的一天课，早晨六点就起来，晚上十点必须滚回去睡觉，这特么是当演员还是军训啊！  
　　№318☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　gyc不就是创营2出身，肯定是军事化管理啊哈哈哈哈哈哈  
　　№319☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我听说那个课表是jyx设计的。  
　　№374☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　？！jyx？！影后？！  
　　№375☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　她和全季什么关系？  
　　№376☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　不是吧，姓季的就是全季的了？全季家脸真大  
　　№377☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　呃，我听说过jyx和jmz好像是亲戚  
　　№378☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　神tm亲戚，全天下姓季的都是亲戚  
　　№379☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　但是jyx的hyh顶着她家正主的大名在给gyc应援诶，天天帮他打榜什么的  
　　№390☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　说到课表，sc之前是不是放过一张自己的课表啊  
　　№403☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　扒出来了，在zhdd的微博评论里，他们互动好频繁啊，sc好宠dd啊。  
　　№420☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　他们可甜了！hcszd！  
　　№421☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　[课表图]  
　　№425☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　有人扒过这个，据说是人类学专业的课程  
　　№426☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　又开始了，又开始艹学霸人设了，人设一艹就倒！  
　　№430☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　对了，上次阿姨和gyc啥情况  
　　№456☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　ls，别吓我，阿姨不是jmz的粉丝吗？  
　　№457☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　误会误会，阿姨发了一个烟花爆炸的weibo，gyc点赞了。  
　　№458☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我听到的瓜是jmz要复出了  
　　№459☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　？！  
　　№470☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　ls的别跑  
　　№471☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　什么鬼！  
　　№500☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　料姐还在吗？  
　　№516☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　料姐！  
　　№530☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　全季的瓜真的不敢吃！  
　　№557☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　料姐！  
　　№576☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我来了！对不起手机有问题上不了网。  
　　№603☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　快说说  
　　№604☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　前阵子jmz、gyc和fz出现在京郊的影视基地。  
　　№621☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　诶，jmz不是全季的老总么，陪gyc去试戏很正常吧  
　　№628☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　试个鬼，gyc什么咖位还要试戏？还是fz的戏？  
　　№640☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　不是jmz为什么要陪gyc去试戏啊？没人关注这个点嘛？  
　　№658☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　YZ锁死了！  
　　№659☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　cpn能不能行啊，那可是你们gg的老总啊！  
　　№680☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　就是mzgg也攻不下gyc吧，哈哈哈哈哈~  
　　№681☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　恶心！  
　　№703☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　lss滚！  
　　№705☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　铁三角？他们拍的戏都好好看啊，质量特别高！要是还能合作就好了！  
　　№740☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　抱走我季总，非官宣不约  
　　№756☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　啧啧，jmz的wf十年如一日啊，你问问季总他敢不敢拆YZcp  
　　№760☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　ls有料？！  
　　№761☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　喂！料姐！  
　　№762☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆


	4. 官宣

　　季孟泽要限定复出忙坏了整个公司，毕竟之前安排了很多工作，各种会议论坛什么的，要配合拍摄进度进行调整，两边都忙的人仰马翻。唯一庆幸的是因为是男二，戏份还没有高云琛那么重，所以还能调整的过来。

　　“季总，剧组那边问要不要一起官宣？还是缓缓。”季孟泽要复出的消息实际上已经在整个江湖引起了波动，毕竟突然息影又复出，认识的都挺开心的，但是也有人颇有微词，堂堂全季号称一线娱乐公司还要老总亲自下海，掉价。各路人马蠢蠢欲动。

　　“一起吧，热度还是要炒起来的。倒是路透控制一下，毕竟最近公司也挺多事儿的。对了，我会让烟兮回来，你有什么紧急的是可以直接和她说。”季孟泽低头奋笔疾书，李笑在一旁记着的飞起。

　　人在江湖，知己难寻，谁是真谁是假？  
　　人在山外，人心难测，谁是亲谁是疏！  
　　江湖，亘古不变的是非之地，别离，却相遇。  
　　@傅峥 @高云琛 @张暖暖 @季孟泽 @白琳邀你共赴江湖之约

　　——？！我靠！我看到了谁！  
　　——速报，季孟泽复出了！  
　　——官微你有没有at错人？！季孟泽是老板啊！  
　　——活久见！季孟泽妈妈爱你！  
　　——铁三角重出江湖吗？！  
　　——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~

　　我靠jmz真的复出了！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　他复出干嘛啊！都快五十了！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　这部戏也太搞笑了吧，男一男二加起来都快一百岁了  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　丨！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　这部戏男主本身就是快退隐江湖的，人物小传有，小鲜肉撑不起来吧。  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　别的不说，身材就先撑不起来  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　gyc绝世A神啊，身材超级能打！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　好久没看到jmz了，说句实在的，真的快五十了吧  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　好多艺人几年不见变形的好厉害啊  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　[路透图]  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　也太糊了吧  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我靠，季总什么神仙美人，身材一点没变  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我觉得mzgg瘦了！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　脸还是好看的！头也没秃！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　神tm好看，这么糊能看见什么！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　娱乐公司老总下海演戏是不是头一份？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　全季糊成这样了？这也糊太快了吧  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　滚，全季家的练习生都超级能打好嘛  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　全季家不用你们操心，人家有钱有资源，估计季总就是技痒了想回来虐虐小朋友吧  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　fz导演还是更喜欢季总吧  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　要不是fz导演结婚了，我还以为他暗恋季总呢，表白了几次了  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　新戏在热搜榜挂了一整天的头条，季孟泽的名字也在息影之后再次上了热搜榜，第二天官微再放定妆照，按照人物小传，高云琛的角色是一个即将退出江湖的中年大叔，有些颓废，还有胡渣，有点黑，身上的衣服也是粗布为主。季孟泽的角色就是一个翩翩庄主的样子，面如冠玉，目如朗星，唇若涂脂。

　　粉丝都在感叹季孟泽果然是受到上天眷顾的美人。当然也有人质疑是不是P过头了。粉丝和黑子吵了一天后，官微又再次放出开机照，高云琛和季孟泽都穿着戏服肩并肩的站在一起，笑颜迷离亲密无间。有心的粉丝拿出十二年前他们合作的照片，当时两个人距离一个银河，现在的他们中间容不下任何人，十二年一轮回，银河不见，相伴相依。

　　季孟泽抱着高瞳雪在沙发看书，高瞳雪突然想到什么从季孟泽身上爬起来转过来跨坐在季孟泽的大腿上，忽闪的眼睛看着季孟泽，季孟泽赶忙放下书兜着高瞳雪，怕她掉下去。“嗯？”

　　“小耀说你要去演个坏蛋？！”季耀辰你完了！季孟泽笑着拨弄了一下瞳瞳的刘海，“不让爸比演坏蛋？！”高瞳雪突然眼睛泛红：“爸比是好人不是坏蛋！”季孟泽轻轻的拍着瞳瞳，“爸比是去演戏啊，演戏又不会变成坏蛋了。而且反派很有意思的啊，演和自己反差大的人很过瘾的。”

　　“爸比为什么要去演戏呢，老爸才是演员啊！”高瞳雪转头看了看房间方向，高云琛正好从房间走出来对上自己女儿凶狠的眼神，抓了抓头，怎么了？“爸比原来就是演员啊，后来换工作了。”高云琛远远的就和季孟泽挤眉弄眼，张着嘴无声的问：“发生了什么事儿。”季孟泽摇摇头。“爸比为什么要换工作？！”高瞳雪往前紧紧抱着季孟泽，恨恨的看着高云琛。“我又做了什么？！”季孟泽发现自己读唇语的功力又增进了。

　　“为了老爸啊！”

　　“啊？！”高云琛和高瞳雪异口同声的疑问道。

　　“为了你老爸能想跳舞就跳舞，想唱歌就唱歌，想演戏就演戏，想出去玩，哦是爸比想出去玩就出去玩。”高云琛坐下来靠着季孟泽，高瞳雪推开高云琛，“琛琛你要好好照顾阿泽，你看阿泽都瘦了！”

　　“？！高瞳雪！你知道现在几点了吗？！还在这边和我抢媳妇儿！快去睡觉！”高云琛站起来抱过瞳瞳，把她带回房间，瞳瞳路上还和季孟泽说：“琛琛快放我下来，我要和阿泽聊天！阿泽你要让琛琛好好照顾你！高云琛你不许欺负阿泽哦！”

　　“？！高瞳雪我看你是皮痒了是吧！”高云琛把高瞳雪放到床上，把她塞进被窝里，掖好被子，轻轻的拍着她。“都几点了，快睡觉，你看小耀都睡。。。。”高云琛回头看见季耀辰睁着大眼睛看着他。“你刚才不是睡着了吗？”头疼！

　　“爸比为什么要演坏蛋啊！”季耀辰坐起来很严肃的问道。“快进被窝，回头着凉。”高云琛又忙着把小耀塞进被子里。“爸比演坏蛋也不会变成坏蛋啊！这都谁跟你们说的！”

　　“小航哥哥！”异口同声出卖队友！扶额！“他最近很开心啊！苏澄没搬走吗？”

　　“澄哥哥在的啊！我们昨天跟他们视频了！”高瞳雪特别喜欢苏澄，每次说到他眼睛都是放光的。

　　“刚刚吃饭的时候跟你们说了，爷爷奶奶会分批过来照顾你们，所以！给我皮都绷紧一点！表现好可以去探我们的班哦！”高云琛捏捏瞳瞳的脸。“！！！小耀我们快睡觉！”探班就表示可以不用上学诶！早前季孟泽有带过他们去探过几次班，小孩子好奇心强，拍摄现场真的哪里都好玩！

　　哄好了孩子回到自己房间却发现季孟泽站在更衣间的衣橱前发呆。“看什么呢？”高云琛从后面抱住季孟泽，下巴抵在他的肩膀上，呼吸一阵阵的撩着季孟泽。季孟泽也懒得站了，就把身上的重量都移给高云琛。“都是西装，一件便装都没有。便装全是亲子装。”

　　“那就带亲子装嘛，那衣服都挺休闲的。你带那几件我也带上。”高云琛摇着季孟泽，季孟泽轻轻拍了拍他的手：“讨厌！低调点都不知道。”虽然高云琛和季孟泽的关系在业内几乎等于半公开了，但是对于作为公众人物还是要注意社会观感，过分的高调还是会惹来不必要的麻烦。

　　高云琛伸手去拨弄了几件衣服，“记得我第一次打开你的衣柜的时候，嚯！都是BoyLondon！”季孟泽大笑起来。“我还没问你，为什么突然就把衣服打包了送人了？！那个时候刚开公司吧。”

　　当年多少人想烧了季孟泽的柜子，甚至有粉丝借着媒体喊话高云琛让他烧季孟泽的衣柜。那个时候两人正准备同居，看到季大爷整理的衣服，高云琛苦口婆心的劝，结果被季孟泽一个眼神顶回去。高云琛说要给季孟泽买衣服，季孟泽看着那些BL公司寄来的免费衣服说：“这都不要钱的衣服诶！你的钱不是钱吗？不要乱买衣服！有的穿就好了啊！我又不经常出门。”被季孟泽骂了一顿之后高云琛放弃了换衣柜的想法。

　　季孟泽拿着衣架在衣柜里拨来拨去，“烟兮啊，我第一次看到她的时候她穿着那个叫什么？Lolita裙子”季孟泽指了指一件衣服，高云琛就给挑出来放到置物架上。“小公主那种？”

　　“恩，就是一个挺有自己风格的姑娘吧。第一次带我去谈生意的时候，穿着超高的高跟鞋，那个裙子窄的，我都怕她摔倒。但是她跟我说，做生意不比当演员，正装是最起码的尊重。然后她给我找了一个牌子，我就一直穿他家的西服。”季孟泽又挑了一件衣服。“所以这些衣服还是免费的啊！”高云琛放开季孟泽笑倒沙发上。

　　“诶，这一件都好贵诶！就这件衬衫，听说五位数！一件衬衫！”高云琛笑的不行。季孟泽换了风格之后，虽然不够休闲但至少比那只大雕好太多了，西装特别衬季孟泽的身材，他也就没再管太多了，每次季孟泽拿到衣服都一脸特肉疼，还以为是他自己掏钱买的，还安慰了几次，后来季孟泽也似乎也习惯了，他也经常在外面拍戏，聊天的时候爱他的话都还没说够，这些琐事就更不会管了。今天他才知道他们季大总裁的衣服竟然都是品牌送的，哦哟，这个牌子还挺大的呢。不过想想季烟兮的咖位，这些品牌都是求着她合作的，也算是机缘吧。

　　“不然你穿我的吧。”高云琛把另一半柜门打开，这边好多衣服都只穿了一次。“还有老公的味道哦。”季孟泽拿着衣架打了一下高云琛，高云琛就揽过季孟泽给了一个法式热吻。

　　拍摄地点是京郊的一个基地，还有大部分时间是在横店。京郊的戏份拍完了，季孟泽在公司的事情也差不多安排好了，他和高云琛一起飞了横店。高云琛每次都只带一个助理，而季孟泽这次出来拍戏除了演戏还要处理公司的事情，他倒是带了两个助理来。高云琛的那个助理叫Alisa，自从到全季就一直跟着，全季现在还有一些练习生是她在带的，算半个经纪人了。Alisa提醒他们应该营业一下，毕竟出发了拍新戏。高云琛还是那种死亡角度的自拍说自己去江湖了让各位莫念。季孟泽一直不知道发什么，突然发现高云琛那天拍的试戏照挺好看的，就用了那张照片。

　　季孟泽的weibo自从息影之后就很少发自己的信息，大部分是转发公司关于高云琛的weibo。季孟泽终于可以用自己的weibo正大光明的发高云琛的信息，而不会被人过分解读。五年来几乎很少发自拍的季孟泽终于发了一条自己的正面照。不知道你的偶像如果这样你会是什么表现，至少季孟泽的粉丝用了五分钟超万转！

　　——别人家的总裁！  
　　——现在的人都吃防腐剂长大的吗？快五十了还这么年轻？！  
　　——靠！我们季总才四十出头！

　　高云琛紧跟着评论了差点没捞起来：季总真帅！季孟泽回了一句：“是你拍的好！”

　　——我们季总好刚一男的！


	5. 剧组生活

　　依然是两个人一间的套间，外面是一个小客厅，有桌子可以处理公务，季孟泽表示很满意。里面是一个双人标间，高云琛表示不太满意。高云琛在收拾房间，季孟泽就坐在床上看着他收拾。“等下把床拼一下。”高云琛边拿衣服边说。“才不要！”季孟泽知道高云琛想什么，可是现在是工作时间诶！不要乱想。

　　“你晚上没有抱着我睡觉能睡着吗？”高云琛拿着毛巾扫了一下季孟泽的鼻子。“你不在家的时候我不是都睡得着嘛。”季孟泽拽了一个枕头并收起长腿盘坐起来。“我现在可是睡在你旁边哦。老公身上香不香。”高云琛凑到季孟泽身上，被季孟泽推开：“快收拾吧，等下要开工了！”

　　“高云琛。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“我发现你脸皮越来越厚了！”

　　“哪有！”

　　“也不知道谁当初和别人合住的时候脸红的哟。每天晚上还要跑去浴室换衣服，啧啧，就好像别人能把你怎么样一样！”季孟泽打趣道，惹得高云琛放下东西直接将他推倒在床上：“活不干，嘴皮子倒是很利索，让我看看这小嘴里还有啥。”高云琛吻上了季孟泽的唇，季孟泽虽然挣扎地推了推高云琛，但这边却已经被高云琛的舌头撬开了齿门，裹卷完唇齿间的花蜜又开始啃噬季孟泽的脖子和耳垂，敏感的耳垂激起季孟泽一阵颤抖，高云琛轻笑了一下，开始要脱季孟泽的衣服，“高云琛！不可以！”

　　季孟泽撞了高云琛一下，这一下是真的有点重，再怎么说也是个男人，平日里都是惯着高云琛，关键时刻季孟泽还是敢下手的。就听见高云琛闷哼一声：“季孟泽你还真的打啊！”高云琛从季孟泽身上翻下去侧躺着捂着被撞的地方，“云，你没事儿吧。”高云琛抱过季孟泽，“怎么可能有事儿，吓唬你的。”季孟泽撸了撸高云琛的头毛，“快收拾吧，休息的时候陪你。”高云琛叹了口气，这特么哪有休息的时间。

　　当年拍戏的时候虽然试戏的感觉不错，但是傅峥总觉得少了什么，于是把两个演员抓过来聊了一下：“我觉得你们俩可以住到一个房间培养一下默契。”

　　“？！”季孟泽和高云琛互看了一眼，“傅导这不太好吧。。”

　　傅峥瞪着不大的眼睛：“这有啥不太好的！两个大男人，有什么好害羞的！”倒不是害羞，就是，高云琛脑海里迅速闪过了原著的部分情节，而季孟泽只是担心自己会不会忍不住对他有什么想法。

　　彼此都觉得自己大概有点禽兽，所以有点不好意思。傅峥对此很坚决，他希望两个人培养出很好的默契，这样能把两个人物的关系表现的更完美。剧中两个人的关系是从陌生到熟悉最后已经有点超越友情了。拍戏又不是按照时间轴拍的，今天拍那儿明天拍这儿，要求演员的情绪随时都要调整到位。

　　开机还没一个礼拜两个人就打包住到了一起，但是两个人一开始还是有点不太习惯，高云琛更加脸皮薄，虽然是男团出身过惯了团体生活，但是总觉得有点不好意思，毕竟面前的季孟泽可是一个大美人，恩，在高云琛心里季孟泽真的是高高在上的高岭之花一样，冷冷的，不说话，感觉好像看尽沧桑却又保持着一颗赤子之心，拍戏的时候特别认真，一个转身就可以立刻进入角色，还把他带的特别快，这是他从未体验过的拍戏的感觉。高云琛为了新角色特意增的肌，还得平时多锻炼保养，每天都在做各种运动。季孟泽基本是一下戏就躲回房间看剧本看原著。两个人的交流还是仅限于诶，你好，恩回来了。季孟泽属于那种特别客气但是不太能玩到一起的人，能聊但是好像又有点隔阂。

　　高云琛觉得老这样不是办法，他虽然有时候也不熟不熟的吧，但是他觉得还是他主动一点。“恩，季老师？”季孟泽在收拾自己的东西准备去吃饭。“季老师收拾东西呢，我来我来。”季孟泽被高云琛突然的热情有点吓到，“呃，不用，高老师，我，我自己能行。”高云琛也觉得自己过分热情了，失败的社交！

　　随后在房间里高云琛还是会热情的和季孟泽打招呼，两个人在无频道的交流中慢慢激活着天生的默契。渐渐的高云琛也不太和季孟泽客气了，有时候看见季孟泽发呆也会去逗逗他，看见他看剧本，也会跑去和他对对词。还会和季孟泽多说一句话，一开始会想着往健身房跑，但是后来都在季孟泽的身边锻炼身体。浓重的雄性荷尔蒙充斥着房间，让季孟泽有点口干舌燥，一回头看见半裸的高云琛，他咽了咽口水，他好像有感觉了！

　　季孟泽慌乱的离开房间到阳台去冷静冷静，正值寒冬外面呼啸的风吹的季孟泽有点冷，但是他的情欲似乎没有消减。明明是个直男啊，为什么对半裸的高云琛有了不好的想法，什么时候开始的呢？是第一次见到还是再更早的时候？今天在医院的一场戏，躺在病床上的高云琛不知道是有意还是无意吞吐着香蕉，那瞬间季孟泽是震惊的，与镜头外的人感受不同的是那是切实的一种冲击，如果那是自己的？！为什么会有这种想法呢？完全没有意识到这个有什么问题的高云琛顶着厚厚的刘海奶里奶气的，如果换一身校服真的好像大学生，那么自己现在是不是怪蜀黍？！

　　季孟泽点了一支烟，烟草混着寒气绕在季孟泽的身边，穿好衣服准备出门的高云琛看到这一幕不禁觉得季孟泽真的好像不食人间烟火的仙人。打了一声招呼：“季老师，晚上酒吧走不走。”刚转换了拍摄地点，酒店有个酒吧，晚上大家想到那边聚聚放松一下，毕竟马上又要大戏了。“呃，哦，我，还有点事儿。”季孟泽舌头像是被寒气冻到一样不听使唤。“别在外面久站，冷！”高云琛声音渐远。“嗯，路上小心。”就楼下，高云琛楞了一下。“嗯，好的！”

　　季孟泽走进屋子里，现在房间里没有半裸的高云琛，只有他和安静的空气，适合他把事情想明白。白天他还可以靠着强大的自制力和羞耻心控制自己，在没有外人的狭小环境里，半裸的高云琛给自己的冲击让季孟泽身上的细胞都处于亢奋状态，刚才穿着短裤的他似乎下面的风景也很壮观？！自觉得在平均值以上的季孟泽看到的第一反映是如果进去会很疼吧。？！为什么会有这种想法！！！季孟泽捂着脸，不可以！我是直男啊！

　　真的是直男吗？有过女朋友，爱也爱过，也在女孩子的身上找到过归属感，但是这一切好像和今天的感受完全不一样，那是一种冲动，是来自动物的欲望本能，是一种存于骨血中的远古记忆。对一个男人有发自内心的渴望，还是直男吗？

　　在酒吧里闲聊的高云琛听到大家夸季孟泽，也不自觉的补了一句：“那当然，我家猫就是漂亮！”周围的人立刻就起哄起来：“哟哟哟！怎么就你家的了，季老师答应吗？”高云琛自罚一杯：“不好意思，入戏太深！哈哈哈哈。”但是他脑海里有个小人就在不停地说：“我们季老师就是好看啊！”高云琛敢说季孟泽是他出道这么多年见过的最漂亮最帅的男人，有天夜里他醒来，猛地看见被月光染白的季孟泽心漏跳了好几拍。精致的面庞，长长的睫毛，睡颜朦胧甜美。想到这里高云琛突然脸红了。“诶你又想什么呢？！”小叮笑道。“哪有，喝多了嘛！”

　　高云琛真的喝多了，他被叮咚扶回房间的时候还有点清醒，但是一进门被温暖的空调冲的突然就醉了，他此刻正抱着季孟泽亲，季孟泽第一次被一个男人吻，那触感，他能清晰的感觉到唇珠的形状，紧闭着的双唇相叠没有一丝情欲，但是却冲击着季孟泽的内心。季孟泽这里还在浮想联翩，高云琛一把把他按倒在床上睡着了。季孟泽第一次这么近的靠在高云琛的怀里，他伸手摸了摸高云琛的胸，隔着衣服依然能感受到胸肌的厚实，但是道德心让他从高云琛怀里挣扎出来，摇了摇高云琛：“高老师？高老师？”明天早晨大概是不记得了吧。

　　原著是一部耽美小说自然就涉及到很多男男之间的情欲戏，但是环境不允许的情况下又想表现怎么办？傅峥不愧是港岛来的，竟然想到一招——人工呼吸！刑警队长把顾问从海里救回来的时候他是昏迷的，徒手救护必然就只能用人工呼吸，在夕阳落在半空中的时候，从岩石拍过去可以拍到队长顾问以及远方的太阳。队长捏住顾问的鼻孔，另一手握住下巴，深吸一口气，张开口封闭顾问的嘴，将自己的气渡给顾问。从来拍吻戏都是借位，都是闭着嘴吻人中或者唇，这样张着嘴完全包裹的姿势，高云琛也是第一次。傅峥要求他们多拍几个角度，在不同的角度都试了画面。“CUT！”傅峥叫停了他们，招呼摄像和灯光过来研究画面如何拍。

　　季孟泽的耳朵不知道是冻的还是害羞的，通红。高云琛也不太敢往他那边看。傅峥研究好了又让摄像继续：“ACTION！”队长继续刚刚的人工呼吸动作，用嘴完全包裹了顾问的口。拍到一半的时候季孟泽鬼使神差的伸了一下舌头，高云琛突然睁大眼睛。。“Cut！老高你干嘛啊！闭眼啊，唯美知道嘛。。”高云琛一睁大眼睛就有点表情包，哦有点像哈士奇！

　　“对不起对不起！”高云琛赶忙道歉。季孟泽抬着头，脸上还挂着水珠，眼神里却都是无辜的清纯，他小声的对高云琛说：“对不起。”高云琛别过季孟泽的眼神：“没事。”

　　“再来一条！ACTION！”

　　依旧是吞噬太阳的光芒，在太阳即将下山的那一刻，接着人工呼吸，他们第一次撩拨了彼此。季孟泽再一次伸出了舌头，高云琛闭着眼睛更能感受到那种勾魂的软肉如何勾引自己，那一刻他突然下了一个决定，夺回这场披着科学外衣的情欲主场。他勾过季孟泽的舌头，两人在众目之下却忘情的吸吮着彼此的未来。

　　本来傅峥还想拍几条，但是天气真的太冷了，而且他也发现他们两个人都非常的尴尬了。所以就放弃了，高云琛漱着口喊道：“第一次亲一个男人亲这么多。”季孟泽突然格格的笑起来，高云琛挑了挑眉，季老师的耳朵红红的真好看。

　　拍完戏被各自的助理带回去换衣服，真的太冷了，海水里泡过的，必须赶紧脱了换衣服。高云琛速度快一点，等季孟泽回到酒店的时候高云琛已经和叮咚从楼上下来了。刚刚是拍戏还有点角色的情绪，此刻已经完全是自己的高云琛看到季孟泽没怎么敢打招呼，哈哈的就糊过去了。小叮撞了小咚一下：“队长脸红了，哈哈哈！”

　　夜里季孟泽怎么都睡不着，满脑子都是半裸的高云琛在吻他的画面，既然睡不着就起来吧，季孟泽正要起来，听见隔壁床上高云琛哼哼的声音，于是打开灯看了看。高云琛紧紧的抱着被子，好像在发抖。季孟泽赶忙上前询问：“高老师你怎么了？”季孟泽才抓着高云琛的手臂发现一股热源，他伸手摸了摸高云琛的额头。“高老师？！你发烧了？！”

　　“嗯。”高云琛此刻浑身软绵，他已经没什么力气了。大概是这两天演了太多的入水戏，寒气入骨。“你等着我带你去找医生。”季孟泽架起高云琛，嗯，好重。高云琛被季孟泽抬起来也开始有点清醒，撑着最后的力气和季孟泽上了出租车：“师傅，去最近的医院。”

　　到了医院挂了急诊，急诊医生开了药，上了吊针。季孟泽帮不上忙就站在旁边一直等着。没带手机，也不记得别人的号码，季孟泽只好先等高云琛烧退了再做打算。一直陪在高云琛身边的季孟泽被生物钟扰的一直在打瞌睡，于是高云琛清醒的时候就发现季孟泽趴在他身边，急诊室灯火通明，他被刺眼的白光刺的长不开眼。身边的季孟泽依然是美人睡颜，他不敢打搅他，抬头看了看瓶子里还有药水。努力伸手要按服务铃，却打到季孟泽的身上。“哎哟，我怎么睡着了？！”季孟泽看了看吊瓶里的药水，伸手按了服务铃，然后给高云琛调整了姿势。“高老师感觉怎么样？好点了吗？”

　　“嗯，还不错。季老师送我来的？”高云琛挣扎着坐起来。“嗯。”“谢谢。”护士给高云琛拔了针，又嘱咐季孟泽几句，看到季孟泽为自己忙前忙后，高云琛突然感动起来。这个男人！


	6. 剧组生活（二）

　　铁三角正式搭档开始，季孟泽和高云琛都住在一起，傅峥的说法是要培养他们俩的默契。都认识这么多年了还培养默契，呵呵，鬼信！总之他们就是日常借着拍戏公费恋爱度蜜月，外人看来就是他们真的很亲密的兄弟，偶有消息传出去，都是CPF和WF之间的恶斗。

　　转场横店，正式开工。按照剧组安排，AB组一同开工。拍完戏，季孟泽都跟着高云琛去健身房健身。有些早就认识他们俩的工作人员在健身房看见季孟泽都特别吃惊。毕竟大爷的外号不是白来的，弱柳迎风，能不动就不动，俯卧撑做三个大概就是极限了吧。竟然能和高云琛来健身房，虽然也是做一些简单的运动，但是比之前真的好太多了。工作人员开玩笑问季孟泽：“季总，锻炼身体呢，吃健身餐不。”季孟泽还没等人说完：“不吃！”才不要吃！高云琛那个破健身餐难吃死了！

　　说起来季孟泽的身材是真的让很多人羡慕，满打满算快四十五了，依然和十年前一样纤瘦，甚至高云琛觉得最近季孟泽又瘦了。同龄的不是一个个啤酒肚就是肥如山，季孟泽依然保持着原来的体态，大概可能是工作太多太累了吧。

　　其实季孟泽胖一点会更好看，甚至还有一点成熟的禁欲系病娇美人。但是在屏幕上总是希望自己瘦一点。两个人关系进了一步之后，季孟泽会和高云琛多说一些话，高云琛才发现季孟泽其实挺能聊的，而且好奇心特别强。比如现在他就在觊觎他的健身餐。

　　“这是什么？”季孟泽看着高云琛吃得好像挺香的？！大爷你眼花了吧！我这特么！“健身餐。”高云琛咽了一口没油没盐的柴鸡肉。“好吃吗？”季孟泽忽闪的眼睛让高云琛觉得可以调戏一下。“很好吃啊。吃了就可以和我一样哦。”高云琛露出手臂的肌肉给季孟泽看，季孟泽摸摸高云琛的手臂，咽了咽口水，嗯。“那我也订一份试试吧。”季孟泽拿了地址自己订了一周的量，拿到的第一天他就傻了！这能吃吗？又柴又没有味道，身为一个徐州人口味偏山东，还是有点重口的。这都啥？！沙拉还勉强能吃一下，但是这个所谓的主食？！季孟泽脸皮薄又不敢说，默默吃了三天，没吃其他东西的他拍戏都有点飘。“大爷你最近脸色不太好看哦。”高云琛关心的问道。“嗯，那个健身餐都是那个味道吗？就是没味道的味道？！”一脸求知欲的季孟泽惹得高云琛动手捏了捏他的脸：“哈哈哈哈，大爷那个就是没味道啊。”“？！那你还跟我说好吃！”季孟泽生气的把剩下的健身餐丢给高云琛。

　　高云琛抱着肚子笑倒在床上。“大爷你真单纯，太可爱了。”季孟泽上前捶了捶高云琛，肌肉那么硬，我手痛！“好啦好啦，给我吃吧，你吃不来的。”大爷生气起来还挺可爱的！（全季高层：？！高云琛你来开会试试！看看真正生气的季总是什么样的！）

　　季孟泽胃不好，高云琛平日就很担心，这次在新剧组人在身边一定要看牢。有时候分开AB组拍的时候，都会喊Alisa去看看季孟泽有没有到点吃饭，在一个组的时候都更是不能逃过高云琛的盯梢。

　　季孟泽一边拍戏一边处理公司的事情，性子冷，角色需要，最近的季孟泽惹不起，他方圆十米都尽量少去，那超低的气场能把人压死。熟悉的人也觉得季孟泽变了，不熟悉的人就更害怕他了。和季孟泽搭档的女二白琳，二十出头的小姑娘，在戏中和季孟泽是恋人的关系，即使凶残如他，在戏里他对她可是极尽温柔，季孟泽本身又帅，古装扮相更是风度翩翩，眉眼之间尽是撩人的春色。小姑娘没拍过几部戏，对这种还是分的不太清楚，心里暗暗的许了好多事儿。

　　下戏的时候季孟泽还会维护一下女二，但是只要高云琛在场，季孟泽对她的态度简直就是戏里热情如火，戏外冷若冰霜，不知道到底哪个是真的哪个是假的。小姑娘也是经常窥屏，偶尔刷的时候才发现原来高云琛和季孟泽曾经是CP。看了好多CPF的科普和糖点集合，再回头看看真人，她好像看到他们俩手牵手站在一起！是我眼花了吗！

　　季孟泽和高云琛两个人手牵着手站在远处的亭子里，不知道说了什么，两个人对视了一会儿笑得好甜。呃，所以他们。。。

　　按照日程安排，季孟泽最近要出差几天，高云琛就千交代万叮咛：“好好吃饭，不要不吃饭！早点休息，不要熬夜！”季孟泽上前就是一个吻，知道了，高婆婆！“不许背着我撩别的姑娘哦！”知道这几天高云琛有重头戏，季孟泽故意说到。什么重头戏不就是和女主张暖暖的床戏吗？“等你回来我撩你！”

　　拍了几天的戏终于到床戏了，女主方和傅峥提出来要清场拍摄，傅峥有点纳闷，但是认为可能是小姑娘比较害羞，那就清场拍摄好了。高云琛到了现场看到要清场笑着对Alisa说：“衣服都没脱还清场，我以前和阿泽拍裸戏都是人。”Alisa瞪了高云琛一眼：“人家脸皮薄，哪像你们俩，在哪儿都旁若无人。”高云琛哈哈的笑起来。

　　季孟泽把工作做完就提前回剧组，想起今天好像是高云琛的床戏，就想去剧组看看，结果被告知清场拍摄。

　　“？！为什么清场？”季孟泽问Alisa，是的Alisa也在门外，为什么助理也要被清场？！万一有什么事儿呢？Alisa哑口无言，她本来也觉得为啥要清场，好吧，清场就清场为啥她也要被赶出来。季孟泽没有说话转身离开了，他的助理小游对着Alisa做了一个抹脖子的动作，Alisa一身冷汗。？！

　　季总生气了？！Alisa是看过季孟泽生气的，有一次高云琛拍戏受伤，季孟泽就是要追究责任，最后发现各个环节都有问题，他就把高云琛的助理们全抓去开会，气压低的有人当场昏过去，他瞥了一眼被抬出去的员工还说了一句：“录下来给他看！”季总的生气不是那种大发雷霆的生气，是那种让你喘不过气的低压，站在会议室外面就能感受到低压，几乎都不太说话，就是慢条斯理的给你念你们应该注意的事项，烟嗓低沉带着威胁，别看他的眼神，这个时候敢对视的只有高云琛，任何人都能被眼神杀死。当然高云琛在的时候季孟泽就算是再生气都很少表现出这种状态，一个高云琛会打圆场另一个他只要轻轻一握季孟泽的手就能安抚下来。季孟泽就像是身体里被封印了绝世大恶魔一样，咒语就是高云琛。

　　今天，季总生气了，真的生气了。整个剧组的人第一次感受到这种低气压，为什么这么冷！有工作人员想去找季孟泽说什么被Alisa拦下：“小哥，有什么事儿跟我说吧，我们季总刚出差回来休息一下，明天还有戏呢。”小哥快谢谢Alisa吧，不然你都不知道怎么死的。

　　季孟泽的状况持续了好几天，但是高云琛在的时候他就隐藏的很好，高云琛这几天也是各种大戏，拍了回来倒头就睡，最多就是要求抱着季孟泽，他倒也应允他，就任他抱着没反抗。高云琛虽然觉得季孟泽有点奇怪，但是真的好累啊。“阿泽，我们拍完这个戏去旅游好不好。”

　　“旅游？！”你特么还想旅游！？“好啊，想去哪儿啊。”“花城吧，你不是一直念叨的要带我去么？”花城！？你还想去花城？！“好啊，快休息吧，明天还要拍戏呢。”

　　“诶，阿泽，他们说你最近拍的气场好强哦，要注意度啊，别在戏里不好出来。”高云琛吻了吻季孟泽，季孟泽容易入戏太深，演一个角色整个人的气质都会变，而且还会不容易出戏。演反派很过瘾，但是也很受伤。

　　“季总，明天你可以休息了类。”小游翻着行程表，终于赶了几天的戏可以好好休息一天。“高云琛明天拍什么？！”小游翻了一下行程：“高老师，明天下午的戏。也可以休息半天。”季孟泽哼的一声就离开了，“季总，你去哪儿，不吃饭嘛？”

　　“你自己吃！”又生气了！这是上波没好还是又惹到了？！饭点，高云琛没看到季孟泽，抓到了小游，“季总呢？”小游扒拉着饭：“刚问过行程表就走了，我感觉他又生气了。”小游属于那种没心没肺的季总怎么对他冷暴力他都感受不出来。。。所以他是留在季孟泽身边最久的秘书，说他乐天还是没心肺呢，都不好说，他的工作能力也是非常强的，或者像小游自己说的：“苦吗累吗？看看季总的脸就来精神了啊！男神给我力量！”

　　“又？！”Alisa跑过来八卦自己的老总：“上次的气消了？！”上次？！“上次什么事儿？你们瞒着我什么？我家阿泽怎么了？！”高云琛差点把小游的饭给抖完。“就上次你拍床戏清场啊，季总知道了没说话就走了，但是我觉得他生气了。”高云琛楞了一下拍了一下脑袋！我就觉得这几天有问题，温顺半天的季孟泽是可爱的季孟泽，温顺一个礼拜的季孟泽是可怕的季孟泽。这两天过于善解人意了，大概被季孟泽的小脾气虐习惯了，他要是不耍耍小脾气他都觉得季孟泽被下蛊了。

　　高云琛迅速收拾东西就回房间，一进门一股强大的热浪袭来，才是暮秋，虽然外面已经满城落叶，天气渐凉但是有没有必要开这么大的暖气。穿过客厅走到房间门，发现门是锁着的，不是反锁还能打开，高云琛开了门不知道看到了什么，立刻关上门跑回大门直接上了三道锁又冲回房间。

　　有什么在喉咙里滑落着，高云琛的手是在抖的，但是脚步却不自觉的往前走。此刻在他面前的是几乎全裸的季孟泽，穿着睡袍却露着香肩，大长腿也在敞开的衣摆下大剌剌的示人，优雅的架着腿斜坐在床上，一手撑着，另一手看见高云琛来伸手要牵他，眼神里带着只有高云琛见过的情欲，清纯而又魅惑。高云琛伸手拉住季孟泽的手，他想要他！高云琛用力拉过季孟泽却被季孟泽拽到床上：“别急。”猫唇微微亲启，伸手拿了一条丝带直接覆上高云琛的眼睛。然后又拿了一个手铐将高云琛的双手置过头顶。“阿泽，你怎么连这个都带来。”

　　“我还带了别的呢，慢慢来。”季孟泽的手指画过高云琛的唇，然后慢慢的帮高云琛褪去身上的衣服，只剩下内裤还没脱。季孟泽的手软软的拂过高云琛的身体让他不禁一颤。最终玉手停留在欲望之上，轻轻的缓缓的慢慢的按压着。“阿泽。。”陷在黑暗中的高云琛此刻触觉最发达，他感受到他身体里的渴望，但是他的爱人却还在慢慢的撩拨他。也是不着急，他记得他们明天都没有工作，许久没有温存可以好好享受一下。

　　季孟泽叠加了多日的妒火终于熊熊燃烧起来了，他开始亲吻高云琛的身体，然后嘴里还不停地念：“她摸过你这里吗？摸过这里吗？”纤手停留在胸肌上的时候还掐了一下肉粒，高云琛不禁呻吟起来：“啊，阿泽你刚刚说什么。”季孟泽依旧没理他，埋头吮吸着他的肉粒，然后不知道从哪里拿出一个东西震动的磨着另一边，“季孟泽！”一边是小猫唇的湿软，一边是震荡的刺激。高云琛的欲望瞬间就站立起来了，可是他的手被拷着，他挣脱不开。季孟泽吸过一边又换了一边，高云琛此刻头皮发麻，他想要他，但是他似乎还在考验着什么。

　　“云琛啊。”季孟泽终于提高了音量让高云琛听见，但是这一声叫的高云琛一抖，季孟泽只要这么叫高云琛，十有八九是他做错了什么，他最近都拍戏拍的快疯了，哪有什么机会做错什么呢？是因为好久没做吗？不是啊，他自己不是也没什么精神，都在工作嘛。

　　“你是不是我一个人的？”季孟泽拿着震动的跳蛋划着高云琛的胸肌：“是啊啊啊！！！”高云琛的嘴！骗人的鬼！“高老师最近牺牲很大哦。”好了又是高老师了。。。我到底做错了啥？！等下！牺牲牺牲啥？！“床戏拍的过瘾吗？”季孟泽一边撩着高云琛一边问道。？！床戏？！“她摸了你这里吗？”季孟泽掐了一把高云琛的胸：“疼！没有啊！这不是性骚扰吗？！”季孟泽咬了咬高云琛的脖子：“你说我性骚扰！”

　　“诶！不是啊！我是说暖暖摸我胸是性骚扰啊！”季孟泽瞪着眼睛：“哟，还暖暖叫的亲热啊！”“阿泽！人家名字就是这个啊！喂你别！啊。。”季孟泽突然低头去含着高云琛的欲望。已经涨得通红的欲望被突然的湿软包裹起来，爽！舌头掠过岭口的时候高云琛差点缴械。高云琛想起来想摘掉丝巾想看季孟泽在吞吐他的欲望，但是他被季孟泽死死的按在床上，什么时候力气这么大了！高云琛挺起腰想要更多，一不小心一个深喉呛到季孟泽。季孟泽直接推开高云琛，起身到床的另一边：“我睡觉了云！”

　　“？！”诶！“阿泽？！”就这样？！把我撩的欲火焚身你就去睡觉了？！季孟泽你等着！

　　整个屋子现在安静的可怕，季孟泽还在生着气，气压也超低。高云琛不知道窸窸窣窣在搞什么。除了布料之间的摩擦声，别无其他。季孟泽闭着眼睛不想去想事情，可是脑海里都是高云琛和张暖暖打情骂俏的画面，他知道是演戏，谁没演过情侣呢。但是这一次他生气了，就单单一个清场的床戏吗？也不是，这次出差遇到了大麻烦。

　　之前一直想包养他的一个金主再次看到他，又对他起了歹心，还好现在他身边有岳超，岳超护着他离开了那个是非之地，也因此一个单子又没了。虽然对于手里有大把资源的全季来说这也不算不上什么好资源，但是这次是给新来的一个练习生争取的最适合他的资源，很可惜再找一个同等级别的资源又要费上一番苦心。全季向来因材施教，无论好坏资源都是以最合适艺人为主，当年周航的那个草台综艺就是因为特别符合周航的气质让他一夜爆红。做生意难呐！烟兮安慰他没事儿的，他却总觉得是因为自己把这事儿办砸了，回来原本想找高云琛求安慰，却听见什么床戏清场，气！好气！

　　季孟泽还在想着之前的事就感觉突然一凉，然后就看见高云琛直接压了过来。“你？！你。”不是锁着么。此刻的高云琛全裸着压在季孟泽身上，腿间的性器昂扬的挤进了他的双腿。“下次换一个道具。”这款手铐高云琛早就知道要怎么打开，只不过没有最佳的工具他需要一点时间。刚刚蒙在高云琛眼前的红丝带现在绑在季孟泽的手上，季孟泽瞪大的眼睛：“你要干嘛。”

　　“刚刚让我爽了一下，现在轮到我让你爽了！”高云琛退到季孟泽身下低头吞吐起他的欲望，季孟泽的尺寸其实也不算小，但是比起高云琛确实是小了一点，在高云琛的嘴里确是刚刚好，灵巧的舌头不停的绕着整个，季孟泽爽的直接喊了出来，高云琛吐出欲望，说了一句让季孟泽再也不敢出声的话：“这个房间的隔音好像没有家里好哦。”语毕又继续去品尝他的小可爱。“高云，啊~”高云琛一只手在床上摸索了半天，找到了一个什么东西，季孟泽沉在欲海中没有半点警惕性，身后的后穴突然被什么东西填满了，一阵酥麻立刻传遍全身。“啊~云，不要。”身前的欲望包裹在时而温柔时而暴力的刺激之中，后穴被跳蛋震的直流水。玉柱每被舔一次都要颤抖的爆炸一次，高云琛一手轻轻的捻着他胸前的肉粒，一手玩弄着他身下的玉丸，季孟泽几乎要到顶的时候直接射入了高云琛的口中。高云琛满意的爬了起来，季孟泽此刻进入贤者时间眼前一片茫无。看见高云琛用手指摸了摸嘴角，他咽下去了。。。。

　　高云琛将季孟泽直接翻了一个身，拔出了跳蛋，瞬间的空虚立刻被高云琛的性器填满，毫无征兆。这个身体他太熟悉了，不费吹灰之力他找了季孟泽最柔软的部分，毫无怜惜的不停撞击。季孟泽被撞的清醒过来，双手抓着前方的枕头，紧紧的闭着嘴，但是喉咙似乎不如他的意，总要冲出口中。“啊~啊~”高云琛俯身趴在季孟泽的耳边：“季老师，隔音不好哦。”季孟泽羞愧的把脸埋在被子里。身后依然是高云琛快速的撞击，这时高云琛温暖的大手已悄然握上季孟泽的玉柱，随着身后频率的加快也快速的搓揉着。刚刚经历过高潮的季孟泽此刻感觉自己快疯了，被操弄的甬道不停的分泌着肠液，耳边能听见高云琛撞击他身体的啪啪啪声音，触感被完全打开。

　　高云琛再一次俯上前：“阿泽尝尝你的味道。”高云琛欺上季孟泽的唇，季孟泽缓缓张开口让高云琛的舌头在口里转了一圈，高云琛满意的加快身后的速度。季孟泽的眼睛被染上了一层生理泪水，被高云琛打开的猫唇再也拦不住羞耻：“啊~啊，云，啊~不要。”

　　“不要停是吗？”高云琛根本没打算停下来，就顶着那处不停的干着。“阿泽，你真甜美。”季孟泽已经被撞的昏天暗地，但是他的后穴里却清晰的能分辨出高云琛每一次刺激，终于在高云琛撞击了几十次后他射在了高云琛的手上。季孟泽塌下腰，高云琛却没有要放开他的意思，伸手拿了一张纸擦干后立刻扶着季孟泽的腰继续撞击。

　　“云，轻点，会坏的。”

　　高云琛坏心的突然停下来，伸手放进季孟泽的口中，猫舌反射性的就缠上来填补了身后的空虚。会坏吗？要停下来吗？不，他想要，他想要更多。季孟泽本能的往后退，高云琛也往后退了退，性器从小穴里滑落了出来。

　　“云，我要。”

　　“好。”高云琛把季孟泽转过来直接放在身上，解开手中的丝带：“咬着。”漂亮的眼睛里都是被情欲欺染的动情，高云琛把季孟泽的腰用力一按快速进入森迷之地。季孟泽身下的小口开始随着高云琛的节奏吞吃着他的性器。季孟泽骑在高云琛的身上被顶弄的爽到仰起头，要在口中的丝带慢慢的被染湿，高云琛把季孟泽推倒在床上，让他不必费太多力。季孟泽伸手揉着高云琛的胸肌，爽的高云琛的性器又大了一圈。已经射过两次的季孟泽也慢慢又硬起来，他想伸手摸自己的玉柱却被高云琛拦下，无法得到缓解的季孟泽只能把欲望用手划在高云琛的身上。希望明天没有半裸的戏。

　　后穴里的性器清晰的能感受到甬道上的褶皱，甬道也清晰的印着性器的形状，在上百次的交合之后终于将热流泄在季孟泽的肚子里，季孟泽也在此刻达到了第三次高潮。双眼迷茫的季孟泽已经没有力气再攀着高云琛，耳边只有高云琛的疑问：“还乱不乱吃醋了？”

　　“不吃了。”高云琛在季孟泽的体内再一次昂立起来，这一夜怕是不会停歇。


	7. 剧组生活（三）

　　新剧有很多打戏，高云琛因为日常锻炼加上本身舞蹈底子好协调性特别好，和他过招的武行也算是旧识，配合起来还是很默契的。季孟泽虽然腰不太好，但是依然很好的完成了很多武打动作，而且身边有个特种兵出身的岳超，还能帮着想招式。

　　此刻岳超就和武行在讨论招式，“这样不行，我们季总腰不好，下不了。”岳超听到武行说想让季孟泽下个腰躲一剑，因为在竹林里这样还能带起竹叶，拍起来会很好看。季孟泽本来在旁边看着剧本听到这个站起来：“试试吧。”岳超站在季孟泽身后帮着他兜着，季孟泽后倒平滑了一个腰身，一把剑从前面直接飞过来。季孟泽躲闪不及直接倒下去，岳超为了护着季孟泽也跟着倒下去。两个人都倒在保护垫上，因为陷得深，看过去像滚在一起。高云琛刚好路过看到了这一幕，没来由的生气。他快步走到季孟泽身边伸手把他拉起来，季孟泽扶着腰笑了笑。“还笑得出来，腰再伤到怎么办！”季孟泽娇嗔的看了看高云琛，打了放在他腰间的手。

　　B组导演看到气氛有点诡异：“季老师，我们这里可以用替身，近景拍一下就行。”高云琛冷冷的看了一眼岳超，对导演说：“我看行，季老师老坐办公室和我们不一样的。”

　　之后一整天季孟泽就感觉高云琛有点奇奇怪怪的，他当然知道高云琛不高兴，可是不高兴什么呢？想着等晚上好好安抚他一下，他家狗子可好哄了，他只要说句我爱你，狗子就屁颠屁颠的趴在他脚下。开心！

　　B组收工早，季孟泽就去A组等高云琛一起吃饭，高云琛虽然有点不高兴，但是看到季孟泽那张脸他还是缓解了一点。吃完饭，季孟泽在客厅里处理文件，高云琛则在房间里不知道找什么东西。季孟泽忙完了，就探头问了问：“云，要洗澡吗？”屋里传来拒绝的声音：“你先洗我有事儿。”

　　季孟泽走进屋，就看见高云琛在做俯卧撑。“干嘛在房间做，外面多空旷。”高云琛没说话，季孟泽拿了衣服就去洗澡了。等浴室里的水声想起来，高云琛才起来抱起地上的小盒子翻弄：“这家伙，来拍戏还带这些。翻到底下他看到了一个像小海豚模样的粉绿色小物件。“这个都带来！季孟泽你！”既然都带来了，那就用你身上了。

　　高云琛把东西放在枕头底下，又做了几组运动等季孟泽出来，换他洗澡。季孟泽不疑有他的在床上等高云琛。这边看看剧本那边刷刷weibo，烟兮帮自己经营的不错，旗下的小朋友们都在按部就班的前进着，很好！

　　高云琛擦着头走进卧室，季孟泽还是很顺手的帮他吹头发。“阿泽，你怎么会带那些东西。”高云琛低着头说话还是有点奶。季孟泽知道他说的是什么，有点害羞耳朵又红了：“就想着调剂一下嘛，谁知道这戏这么累。”大概是真的规律的日子过惯了，这样日夜颠倒冬夏不分的情况季孟泽最初还是有点不适应。

　　“你好久不拍戏了。还以为是出来度假啊！”高云琛笑道。“我可不就是当度假么，开公司好累的。”季孟泽放下吹风机从后面靠着高云琛撒娇道。高云琛伸手揉揉他的头，然后转身靠在季孟泽的耳边用特别暧昧的气声说：“宝宝，今晚我想要你。”虽然认识这么多年，季孟泽面对这样的话还是会害羞，特别是在自己已经提前做好准备的时候。“嗯，我已经准备好了。”季孟泽上手摸起高云琛的胸肌，高云琛笑着把季孟泽压倒床上，亲吻着他，很快的就褪去了季孟泽身上的衣服，手指一路丈量着季孟泽的身体，季孟泽虽然没有高云琛的肌肉，但是这几年跟着健身依然保持的很紧实，但是该软的地方还是软，比如胸部比如腰间。被高云琛微微粗糙的手慢慢滑过的季孟泽，身上每一个细胞都在此刻跳跃起来。就在季孟泽还在享受高云琛的烂漫前戏时，突然后穴被硬塞了一个什么东西进来，冰凉凉的裹着润滑剂就进去了，他清晰的能感受到小物件上面还有两个微微的凸起，小耳朵？！

　　“高云琛！”高云琛邪魅得笑了笑，往身后摸了摸床头柜上的手机。“阿泽，好好享受。”高云琛开始专心刷着手机，而季孟泽被后穴的小海豚刺激的要往身后去拽，却被高云琛一只手定住。“啊~云琛不要，快停下来。”对这个是可以远程的情趣小物件，他们俩异地的时候总会用这个来调解一下两个人的关系。高云琛在app上随手画几笔就能让小物件随着线路动起来。因为季孟泽挣扎，高云琛直接把长震点下。季孟泽在小物件的刺激下已经没有力气取出它了，高云琛才又开始刷手机。“啊~啊，云，啊。”季孟泽侧躺在床上，身后不停这留着水，身前的性器已经硬的发烫。“阿泽，快摸一摸。”季孟泽在爱人的鼓励下撸起了自己的性器，满足的声音咕噜咕噜的在喉间散发开。在高云琛的外部刺激下，季孟泽在爱人面前自渎到高潮，射了一手。

　　高云琛才放下手机，帮季孟泽清理了一下，放空的季孟泽眼里有薄薄的雾气，看见高云琛过来伸手要抱：“云~”高云琛抱起季孟泽翻了一个身，让他背对着自己翘起俏臀：“该我了。”取出小物件，扶着自己的性器毫无怜惜的冲进去，直接冲到那个点，季孟泽一声大叫：“啊。云别，疼。”

　　“哪里疼？！”高云琛把性器往后退到最边又冲进去，“啊。”来回几次后，趴着的季孟泽又被刺激硬了。高云琛开始缓慢的加速，大概是前几天发现其实这个房间隔音效果蛮好的，季孟泽今天就没有顾忌的喊着，高云琛一手扶着季孟泽的腰配合着自己的节奏，一手摸到季孟泽身下：“季老师真淫乱，刚刚才射的又硬了。是不是很喜欢别人摸你啊。”季孟泽摇摇头，可是他开不了口，一旦开口都是带着色情的呻吟，反倒被高云琛说中了。

　　高云琛又把刚刚扒出来的小物件打开震动模式，让季孟泽拿着轻轻的刮着通胀的欲望。季孟泽被双重刺激的头皮发麻。身后的高云琛力度不大，却每一次都击中要害，季孟泽被操弄的精神涣散，高云琛把季孟泽抱起来，把他双腿顶开，季孟泽往后一仰直接坐了下去，后穴完全吞食了高云琛的性器，“啊。”季孟泽想跑却怎么也使不上力，他现在唯一能撑住自己的就是和高云琛的连接。身体的重量使得他只能整个吞下高云琛的性器，高云琛甚至不用做什么就已经捅在季孟泽的G点上。随着高云琛的节奏，季孟泽只能沉沉浮浮的一起动，他逃不掉，他能清晰的感受到高云琛的性器的形状，能清晰的听到肉体之间的撞击声还有淫水被带出的声音。

　　“云，不要，这个姿势。”这个姿势对于高云琛来说真的是最爽的，他可以整个进入季孟泽的身体，而季孟泽无法逃脱只能完全依靠着他，那种彼此需要互相牵绊的感觉特别好。高云琛加快了速度，啪啪拍击着季孟泽。高云琛突然往后躺了一点，季孟泽发觉自己根本下不了腰：“高云琛你疯了，我的腰！”

　　“季老师白天下腰不是下的很好嘛。”？！靠！这货是在吃醋吗？！“我哪有！啊~啊~”高云琛还是知道怜惜季孟泽的腰的，没躺下多少又起身继续刚刚的姿势。“别人扶着你的腰下是不是很舒服啊。”季孟泽听出来高云琛的声音里带着一点生气。“哪有，很疼的啊。啊，高云琛你别！那...不是....在...套...招...吗！”季孟泽被撞击的完全失控，一句话说的断断续续。“套招需要贴那么近吗？”高云琛再一次加快了速度，如暴风一样的节奏让季孟泽直接射了，埋在后穴里的性器感受到了它的痉挛，高云琛咬着季孟泽的脖子：“你只能是我的，我一个人的！”紧紧的抱着已经瘫软的季孟泽，高云琛做着最后的冲刺，直到把所有都释放到季孟泽的体内。

　　“艹，高云琛你又不戴套。”季孟泽昏过去前说的最后一句话。。。

　　第二天，高云琛跑到导演组帮着商量调整季孟泽的戏。“季老师腰伤复发了。”高云琛抓抓头，傅峥犀利的从眼镜里发现了什么。“那调整一下。”季孟泽坐在旁边冷冷的看着高云琛，高云琛特别狗腿的问季孟泽需要什么。揉着腰的季孟泽完全不想理他！为什么都这么多年了！谁吃醋倒霉的都是他！我好歹也是叱咤商场的铁血总裁季孟泽啊！为啥啊！季孟泽在心里怒喊着，表面上春风拂面，心里已经把高云琛大卸八块了！当然也只是心里想想。一来他舍不得，二来他知道后果会更加严重。


	8. 瞳&耀

　　高云琛和季孟泽在剧组每天就是互相等，傅峥内心是爆炸的，每天看着YZCP，作为一个CPF现在是幸福的开心的。吃狗粮算什么，还要直播给媳妇儿吃~傅峥的太太曾经也是云泽的粉丝，也是因为《奇案》认识的傅峥，从小粉丝到太太，因为有着共同爱好和向往。

　　季孟泽拍完戏又来等高云琛，坐在监视器前陪着傅峥边看边和傅峥讨论着什么。这时小游急匆匆的跑过来：“季总不好了！”季孟泽伸出手指让小游禁声。小游只得小声的和季孟泽说：“耀辰在幼儿园摔倒了，现在在医院里。”

　　“什么！”季孟泽突然站起来，没听到小游说什么的傅峥被吓了一跳。“傅导，我儿子出事儿了，我得请假几天。”傅峥听闻赶紧和季孟泽退出监视区。“出什么事儿，要不要紧。快去吧。”

　　“嗯，我了解了情况再和您说。”季孟泽匆匆离开现场，临走前交待Alisa等高云琛收工了再和他说这个事儿。

　　等季孟泽在飞机上焦急的等着家里传来的消息，高云琛才知道小耀出事儿了，立刻也请假飞回北京。

　　“两位老师都怎么了？！”

　　“听说季老师儿子受伤了。”

　　“！？季老师结婚了？！”

　　“不知道，刚刚我听到他和傅导请假的时候说是他儿子出事儿了。”

　　“那高老师呢？！”

　　“老板的儿子出事儿和他什么关系？！”

　　“大概是企业文化吧。。。。。”

　　小耀在学校跑的时候被一个孩子推了一下，结果几个孩子因为这个打了起来，混乱之间小耀就摔了，头磕出了血，缝了五针。园长吓得在医院都快哭了。等季孟泽赶到医院的时候，自己的父母和瞳瞳都在医院，还有苦着脸的园长。季孟泽铁青的脸没有理园长直接找到医生了解情况。

　　“其实还好，就是留院观察一个晚上，如果没有其他状况就可以出院了。”医生仔细交代着病情，“谢谢您。”季孟泽了解完情况就起身往病房走去，所到之处寒风刺骨。

　　“季先生对不起啊，真的对不起。最近孩子太皮了，老师没顾过来。”季孟泽坐在床边看着躺在床上头包的跟粽子一样的季耀辰心疼不已。“园长，我是信任您的才把两个孩子交给您，今天的事我很遗憾。”季孟泽语气缓和但是园长听得出季孟泽语气后面的愤怒。“季先生，真的对不起，医药费我们全赔，从现在开始两个孩子学费全免。其他的补偿我们一定全额负责。”园长低着头。

　　这个幼儿园是在全季办公地点附近的一个私立幼儿园，当时考察了好几家，这家除了硬件设施好，他发现这家有很多外国孩子，因为两个孩子都是单亲家庭出身，季孟泽还是有所考虑的，这样一个幼儿园会不会比纯中国的幼儿园更加包容一点。事实证明他是对的，这家幼儿园甚至也有外国夫夫的孩子，所以季孟泽很高兴自己选择了这样一所幼儿园。但是今天，他那个永远笑的最灿烂，奔跑最快，撩小姐姐们一撩一个准的帅儿子被躺在医院的病房里。他是心疼是难过是愤怒的。

　　“爸比。”瞳瞳偎在季孟泽的身边，“不怕，小耀等会就会醒来了，让他休息一下。”瞳瞳忍了一个下午的眼泪突然涌出，趴在季孟泽怀里默默的哭起来，季孟泽轻轻拍着瞳瞳。整个病房都沉浸在可怖的安静之中，鼻尖飘散着医院特有的药水味，园长在旁边一直道歉。季孟泽没有理会她，只是看了看时间，安排自己的父母带着瞳瞳先回去。直到剩下园长，他才缓缓开口：“我挑了十几所幼儿园，除却硬件软件，我更看中你们幼儿园的氛围，能给我的两个孩子一个健康的成长环境，但是现在我觉得我应该重新考虑一下。我会和我先生讨论一下再告诉你的。小游安排车送园长回去。”看似平淡的语气园长知道很难挽回了，因为这种事情退学的话，对学校声誉真的是很大的影响。

　　此刻病房里只有他和他的儿子，五年来他们一家四口其乐融融，是幸福的完整家庭，但是心中总是有个刺在今天再一次爆发了。未来何去何从，未来要怎么走，季孟泽突然没有了头绪了。

　　“阿泽。”最无助的时候有个怀抱可以靠是多么幸福的事，此刻的季孟泽才发现比自己想象中还需要高云琛，这会儿竟然有了幻听。“阿泽。”披着一身寒意的高云琛伸手拍了拍季孟泽，季孟泽一回头就撞到高云琛。“云琛你怎么来了。”季孟泽站起来紧紧的抱着高云琛。“我儿子出事儿当爸爸的怎么还能安心工作。”高云琛也紧紧的回抱着季孟泽，不时的亲吻着他的脸颊。“云琛，吓死我了。”季孟泽靠在高云琛的怀里卸下了所有的防御。“不怕不怕，我刚刚问医生了，说没事儿的。”

　　两个人并排的坐在床边看着熟睡的季耀辰，“阿泽，你还记得小耀刚来家里的情景吗？”季孟泽用手指轻轻滑过小耀的脸颊。“记得啊，那几天我们俩手忙脚乱，被我妈骂惨了！”

　　“阿泽，怎么办啊！他尿了！”季孟泽拿着毛巾看着被尿了一身的高云琛，一脸黑线。“我怎么知道怎么办啊，我又不会！妈！妈！宝宝尿了！”

　　“？！”高云琛觉得以后不能让季孟泽再喊他宝宝了。。。季妈妈围着围裙跑进来嫌弃的看了他们一眼，然后开始帮着孩子换尿布，“什么都不会弄个孩子回来干嘛！”季妈妈看了季孟泽一眼，季孟泽却一副理直气壮的看看天花板，季妈妈又看了看高云琛，高云琛一脸尴尬的赔笑：“伯母，我我可以学！”

　　“好，你过来学！”季妈妈把高云琛拽过来，这都练的啥肉，拽都拽不动！“来，要这样，看清楚了吗？下次你要自己换！”高云琛懵的，这都是啥，这样那样然后这样？！换好尿布，季妈妈又给孩子穿好衣服放到摇篮中，才出去。季孟泽和高云琛两个人吐了吐舌头开始收拾战场，收拾好战场，高云琛才去浴室把衣服都换了。换了一身衣服的高云琛，拿起手机给玉玉发了一条微信：“给我找一下新生儿护理的视频，要快！”

　　“？！老板！你什么时候偷生孩子了？！”手机那边的玉玉看到消息都傻了，手机差点掉下来，他们家老板什么时候结婚生子的？！他们家老板不是和隔壁家的老板这样那样吗？！这啥？！性感渣男在线育儿？！

　　“不是我的，是季老师的。你找了吗？”在搜索视频的玉玉再一次差点把桌上的杯子打翻，？！季老师不是男的吗？！所以渣男是隔壁的季老师？！。。。。电话铃声打断了玉玉的脑洞，“喂，老板！”

　　“你找到了吗？快点！这里十万火急！”玉玉嘴角在抽动：“是，我正在找。”玉玉隐约听到季老师的声音的：“还挺软的。”于是刚刚怒气冲冲的高老板这个时候很温柔的说：“对啊，多可爱。”？！一个季老师不够，是准备来第二个小季老师祸害我们是吗？！

　　？！季老师都渣了我们老板了，老板还在帮季老师照顾孩子？！我好像知道了什么不得了的事情。。“高云玉！”？！高云玉！老板 不要随便喊外号好嘛！“找到了吗？”老板你就只有这四个字可以对我说了吗？！“找到了，我发你微信了。”

　　“好，你可以退下了！”？！退往哪里退！老板你是傻了吗！被季老师？！季老师的孩子。。。这个。。。

　　“要这样吗？！”高云琛和季孟泽头靠头的坐在地上看着手机上的视频，还随着视频里的动作跟着做了一遍。“哦哦哦，我就说嘛。”季孟泽打了高云琛一下，“你刚才也没说好嘛！”高云琛揽过季孟泽的肩，“我们还要好好学习啊！”季孟泽感慨道。找代孕生孩子的时候特别痛快，现在孩子回家了，才发现自己什么准备都没做。

　　晚饭吃的不开心，是的，当季家家长知道自己的儿子在外面代孕了一个孩子回来都傻了。万万没想到自己的儿子会做的这么极端。刚刚知道自己的儿子喜欢男人的时候，对于季家来说是晴天霹雳的，养了三十几年的男孩说变态就变态，对在他们看来同性恋就是变态。他们看不上没有上过正规大学早早就进入演艺圈的高云琛，季孟泽却死心塌地的要跟着高云琛，高云琛那个时候特自卑，觉得配不上季孟泽，所以对季孟泽几乎是翻天的宠爱。那个时候他们就不太顾忌别人的目光，该在一起就在一起，该撒狗粮就撒狗粮，该秀恩爱就秀恩爱。

　　季孟泽的不管不顾第一个就踩到了经纪人的底线，这个远方表亲眼里高云琛就像拐骗自家纯良少爷的不良恶霸，故意让季孟泽欠他人情，分化她和季孟泽原来的平衡，甚至撺掇季孟泽开什么工作室，还安插什么人到季孟泽的身边工作，以达到控制季孟泽的目的。然而她忘了高云琛只要有资源都会想着季孟泽，在季孟泽最低谷的时候是高云琛把他拯救出来，季孟泽说东高云琛从来不去西，季孟泽一笑高云琛就跟舔狗一样跪在旁边。十年前的某个晚上，高云琛差点彻底放弃的时候，季孟泽一句感谢我的搭档高云琛差点舞出圈，但是也是这句话把差点撒手的高云琛生生留在自己的身边五年。这此间高云琛遭受过再多的白眼和责难都不肯放手，他要这个男人，要他的一辈子，这辈子再也不放手了！

　　五年了，季孟泽觉得应该对他们的未来负责了。在深入了解了代孕的事情，他率先出国做了代孕，等孩子满月就可以接回来。所以当他和父母说自己有孩子了，是他带着高云琛在家里等父母，他要让他们看到他的幸福之家是这样的！

　　“家里没有妈妈怎么带孩子。”季爸爸首先发难，“我和云琛已经在学了！”季孟泽说道。“孩子以后怎么叫你们俩！”季爸爸生气的说道。“随他开心，他叫我名字也行！我不会限制我的孩子。”

　　“你这话什么意思！你是说我们限制你了！”季爸爸重重的摔了手中的杯子。“你知不知道你们这样的关系以后会给孩子带来多大的麻烦！社会会接受他吗？！”

　　“为什么不会！他不是正常的孩子吗？是缺胳膊还是少腿了！”季孟泽大声道。“同性恋不是病，只是一种心理取向！而且我只喜欢云琛，我又不是什么男人都喜欢！”

　　“阿泽。”高云琛拉着季孟泽希望他冷静一点。“你就是想气死我吧！五年前我说过什么，现在堂而皇之的把他带到我面前，你就是嫌我活够了！”

　　“云琛哪点不好，五年了，您也知道五年了！这五年，云琛做的哪点不好？！我觉得他可能比我这个亲儿子还爱你们吧！”季孟泽生气，五年了，从他们知道他和云琛的关系开始，就再也没有太平过。然而五年来云琛为了得到他们认可付出的每一分每一毫都让他心疼，凭什么他捧在手心的人就要被他们如此践踏，就因为他们口中的世俗偏见吗？

　　就在剑拔弩张的时刻，孩子突然大哭起来，季妈妈还是心疼孙子立刻过去抱起来哄，但是孩子怎么都不停，一直哭。季孟泽也赶紧接过孩子来哄，高云琛站在旁边觉得自己有点多余，但是看到季孟泽眼角的泪水，又心疼又不舍。“我试试。”高云琛才抱住孩子，哭声立刻停了。

　　“你说小耀小时候只要你抱就不哭是不是因为你胸肌比较大！”

　　“喂！逆了啊！”

　　“哈哈哈”

　　第一天的对峙在孩子的哭声中结束，四个人尴尴尬尬的生活了一个礼拜，季孟泽根本不管父母的感觉，就大剌剌的和高云琛睡在一个房间里。季家家长非常生气，特别是某天张娜出现后，又是一阵争执。

　　“我去开门。”门铃响了，高云琛默默的去开门了，“妈？！你怎么来了！”老王拖着行李箱风尘仆仆的来了，“哎呀！我孙女在哪儿！”

　　？！孙女？！高云琛把老王让进屋里，“诶，你们好。阿泽！”季孟泽看到高云琛的妈妈来，立刻换了一张笑脸过去拥抱她。“我孙女呢？”

　　“过几天就来了，您现在住下。”季孟泽帮老王安排到客房。因为老王的到来，季家家长也不好发作，似乎风平浪静的度过了一天。老王来家里才知道季孟泽也生了孩子，特别开心的抱着孩子，说来奇怪，季孟泽的这个儿子和高云琛母子俩都有特别的缘分，在他们怀里孩子都特别安静。

　　晚上，季家和高家家长尴尬的坐在客厅不知道要聊什么。互相就只能笑了笑，毕竟孩子在人家家手里就是安静的小天使，在他们怀里就是震天响地的恶魔。季孟泽和高云琛搬来了两个沙发坐在他们对面。

　　“爸妈，阿姨，我和云琛已经决定要对我们的未来负责了。所以是我出的主意，我让云琛和我都去做了代孕，我的孩子更早来，云琛的孩子下礼拜就能接回来了。”季孟泽紧紧的抓着高云琛的手。“我知道，未来这两个孩子会经历什么，我都想过了，所以我是做了万全的准备才下这个决定的！你们不用担心我们，今天把你们请来，就是希望你们能接受这个现实。”

　　“你们俩都是演员，都是公众人物，你们想过后果吗？”在老王面前，季爸爸说话也轻了一点。“想过，庆幸的是现在对单亲爸爸很宽容，所以我才选择现在去做代孕，而不是五年前。”

　　“五年前你就想过了？！”季妈妈不可思议的看着自己的儿子。“是，妈，你们无非是想要一个孩子，所以我想过。但是我也知道，你们不只是要一个孙子，你们是希望我能幸福的。”季孟泽看了看高云琛“云琛能给我幸福，这五年，你们不会没有看见吧。”

　　“可是，你们要怎么带孩子，就一个孩子都闹得鸡飞狗跳，还来一个孩子？！”季妈妈看了看抱着孩子的老王。

　　“所以，接下来，我有个事情要宣布。”季孟泽正了正身体，“爸妈，阿姨，云琛。我决定息影了！”

　　“什么？！”在场的人都震惊于季孟泽的决定。


	9. 瞳&耀（二）

　　“大爷，你。。。。你是专业的啊！学了四年，息影？！”高云琛掰过季孟泽震惊的说不出完整的话。季孟泽拍拍高云琛的手：“我只是学了四年，在这个圈子已经打拼了十几年了，今天的成绩，说好不好，说不好也好。但是我志不在此。”

　　“阿泽啊，你这样就不当演员了吗？”老王差点把孩子丢掉，这太惊悚了！

　　“阿姨，我去年成立了公司，今年也得上正轨了。爸妈，你们一直对我当演员也有想法，既然如此，那我还是做我的生意吧。最近投资了几部电影，都有不小的回报，开个小的娱乐公司，我也不用那么辛苦，还可以正常的上下班，可以照顾家里。既然要对我们俩的未来负责，这个是最好的办法。”季孟泽说的很平静却很坚定。

　　“我反对！”第一个站出来反对的毫无意外是高云琛，四年专业学习，在这个圈子混了十几年，能坚持到现在说不喜欢表演绝对假，就是因为对表演还有一点想法所以才会一直坚持一直努力，说放弃就放弃？！这不是季孟泽的性格，也不是他该做的事。“云琛，这不是牺牲，这是选择。”季孟泽当然喜欢表演，当然希望能当演员，可是现在家里的情况，既然一开始就是他的选择，那么他会负责到底。

　　“你可别后悔！”季爸爸突然大声起来，吓哭了宝宝。“宝宝，不哭不哭。”老王一边哄着一边说：“阿泽啊，这个事儿是两个人的事儿，不能用你息影来解决问题啊。”

　　“爸，我不会后悔的，我现在不选择我会遗憾，人生可以后悔，但是不能遗憾。不能和云琛组成家庭我大概会悔恨一辈子吧。”高云琛被季孟泽的表白感动几乎要落泪。

　　“原来的合约也履行完了，我的公司我会自己决定，云琛会是我签约的第一个演员，他前段时间带来的那个男孩，会是我们公司另一个方向。”季孟泽有条不紊的说着自己的计划，季爸爸才发现他的儿子真的不是那个每天在混混日子，拍几部戏就闲在家里。别人家的孩子都成家立业，唯独他还在四处晃荡，是自己错了，他是有自己的规划的，是有自己的目标的。

　　“阿姨，从今天开始高云琛的梦想就是我的梦想，我的公司就是为他成立的，他走到哪儿，我也会跟到哪儿，我们会为了同一个目标一同前进，请您放心把云琛交给我吧。”？！大爷？！这是提亲？！等下，大爷你逆了啊！

　　“伯父伯母，我知道你们一直对我们俩有意见，不不，是对我，对我有意见。我知道大...阿泽长得好看，又有文化。我一个没什么根基的小演员配不上阿泽。但是我爱阿泽，我要和他在一起，我选择代孕就是希望给阿泽一个完整的家，希望你们能把阿泽交给我，我一定好好照顾他！绝对不让他受到任何伤害！”

　　老王是喜欢季孟泽的，第一眼看到季孟泽就喜欢他，长得好看也安静，不像她那个儿子闹腾，初见面吧是有点冷冷的，但是实际上特别热心，高云琛闹啊他就看着，宠爱从眼里都看出来。虽然一开始对儿子喜欢男人这件事也有点接受不了，但是只要他幸福又有什么呢？说起来今天还是第一次听到说季家家长对云琛有意见，其实也看得出来，对方家长比较传统，但是现在孩子也有了，家庭也可以组起来了。

　　季家父母没有吭声，只说时间不早了，就去休息了。季孟泽抱过宝宝让老王去休息，两个人回到房间。季孟泽看着熟睡的孩子，心里有太多想说的话，这时高云琛突然牵起他的手：“阿泽，你愿意嫁给我吗？”季孟泽才发现高云琛单膝跪地，手里不知道何时多了一枚戒指。

　　“愿意。”？！诶，大爷你不应该害羞一下吗？！“愣着干嘛！”季孟泽的无名指上多了一个环，从此两颗心紧紧的不分离。

　　不几天，另一个孩子也来了，是一个小姑娘，几乎和高云琛一个模子出来的。老王笑说这孩子不怕丢，走出去就知道是高云琛的女儿。不似季孟泽的儿子，高云琛的女儿是从一进门就不怎么哭，特别是在季家家长的怀里还会笑。高云琛怎么逗都不笑的孩子遇到扑克脸的季家家长既然笑的特别灿烂，父子哪有隔夜仇，孙女一笑大概什么都化解了。

　　“你当初找的志愿者是什么身份？”季孟泽一直没问过，但是高瞳雪真的太不像高家的人了。高云琛挠挠头，“嘿嘿，我不是没什么文化么。”季孟泽瞪了他一眼：“谁说的。”“哎哟，我就选了一个博士，好像还是医学博士，她也是做科学研究来捐的。”？！季孟泽拍拍高云琛的肩，心中已经了然。

　　高云琛和季孟泽合衣躺在旁边的陪护床上，季孟泽背靠着高云琛的怀抱，前面是小耀安静的睡颜，人生足矣。“阿泽，我刚刚听说你想换学校了？”高云琛抱着季孟泽气声过耳有点痒。

　　“唉。”季孟泽长叹了一下，他知道这样的学校很难再找到，可是他真的不能原谅为什么会因为失误让小耀受伤。“你找幼儿园花了多长时间，有三年了吧。从他们俩会说话会走路开始。”

　　“恩。”季孟泽应道。“你是不是害怕，害怕他们被歧视，被孤立。所以你才选择这家幼儿园，小耀的同学也有我们这样的家长。”高云琛的每一句话都直戳到季孟泽的内心，对就像五年前他爸爸问他的，想过后果吗？想过啊，当时肯定这么回答的，实际上等真的发生了事情他才发现自己并没有想好。“你选幼儿园，小学要不要选，初中要不要选，高中呢，大学呢？！”高云琛抱紧季孟泽，“或者，你打算送他们出国，初中吗？还是小学？！那么小你一定不放心，你要留我一个人在国内吗？”季孟泽翻了个身和高云琛面对面：“不，我才不要和你分居两地。”

　　“我今天才知道为什么你和季烟兮关系那么好。”？！这又是吃的哪门子的醋？！“你想以后让她照顾我们的孩子。”？！“高云琛，你这样说的我好势利！”这又想什么呢？

　　“你知道吗，当年你放任季烟兮进入你的生活的时候，我好害怕，她像极了当年的我。我以为你不要我了。”高云琛亲吻着季孟泽。“乱吃醋！我怎么可能不要你。季烟兮不喜欢我啦，她的理想型是你！我才吃醋好嘛！”季孟泽拍了高云琛的脑门。“？！我？！”

　　“说起来，就那个时候我才在家里没地位的吧！”季孟泽撑着下巴思考了一下。“你在家什么时候没地位了？！你家在家最有地位的好嘛？！”季孟泽害羞的低下头小声的说：“我说床上。。。”

　　“哈哈哈哈。我当然不能让你下床了，回头出去乱勾引人怎么办。”高云琛和季孟泽来了一个舌吻。“讨厌，也不知道谁是花蝴蝶！”

　　“那个时候你每天和我说你们的进展，我也是开过工作室的，我知道娱乐圈多难好嘛？结果你每天都给一个大惊喜，不，那是惊吓！直到有一天大家喊你总裁的时候，我才知道我媳妇儿可能是做了什么天大的事情。”季孟泽环抱着高云琛的脖子，两个身体紧紧的重叠着。

　　“她不像你，他像我，我们都对演艺圈没什么兴趣，她还好拿了两个影后，要走人的时候什么都不顾，我还准备了好长一段时间。她和我一起去谈生意，帮忙拉资源，问我你要多少钱，我才害怕好嘛。我怕她是来抢你的。因为她第一天见我就说，我喜欢你但是不会对你有想法，我理想型是高云琛。”

　　“那你还和她合作，果然是势利眼。”高云琛捏了一下季孟泽腰间的软肉。“才不是，一开始她说要把周航捧红，所以拼命砸钱。后来就是大家彼此熟悉了，发现挺像的，就继续合作了。最重要的是我知道她喜欢的人不是你，所以我们可以愉快的聊天。”

　　“我什么时候发现她没有威胁的呢？”

　　“嗯？什么时候。”

　　“圣诞的时候，她送我一个礼物，然后用非常非常暧昧的眼神看着我，说你晚上可以好好用。”季孟泽推开高云琛，“恩？！”高云琛拍拍他的背安抚道：“那天晚上我不是和你一起用吗？第二天她偷偷问我好不好用，我们当时还没在她面前公开吧。我就故意说我不知道，你知道她回我什么吗？”

　　“嗯？什么？”

　　“她说，我看大爷的脸我就知道那东西好用。”季孟泽楞了一下，高云琛哈哈笑起来。“妈呀！那个时候她就知道了吗？”套路太深了，他们会在季烟兮面前出柜是有一次两个人拥吻被她撞见，只好出柜，白装那么久了。

　　“我们给学校一个机会吧。他们来到这个世界上是我们的选择，但是未来的路，我希望他们自己有权利选择。我们能做的就是尽全力保护但是不给他们筑墙。”高云琛的话让季孟泽陷入深思，是啊，他们来到这个世界就是一种选择，我能帮他们选择一辈子吗？未来是他们的，不是我和高云琛的。

　　“睡觉吧，明天再说。”高云琛把季孟泽往怀里抱了抱，睡觉。

　　第二天一大早季孟泽的手机就响了，高云琛赶忙接起来：“喂。”

　　“哦，云琛啊，是我。”

　　“爸，怎么了？”

　　“你妈她高血压犯了，我们现在去不了医院了。瞳瞳今天还有舞蹈课，你们赶紧安排一下。”

　　“好的，我知道了！”

　　“爸爸。”对面季耀辰终于醒了，季孟泽听到儿子的声音也醒了。两个人赶紧下床看孩子，“小耀，感觉怎么样？疼不疼，想不想吐。”

　　小耀摇摇头：“爸比，小耀饿了。”

　　“哦哦，爸比这就给你买吃的去。”高云琛笑着按住季孟泽，“我去吧，对了，刚刚爸打电话过来说妈高血压犯了，瞳瞳今天还有舞蹈课，你想想叫谁去。”季孟泽飞快的转起脑子来。“记得去叫医生。”

　　“知道了！”

　　季孟泽一手握着小耀的手，一手拿起手机翻，朋友本来就没几个，烟兮要晚上才回来，颜沁还在外面拍戏，哦对了：“喂，蒲淘吗？我是季孟泽。”

　　“季哥哥有什么事儿吗？”

　　“你今天有空吗？”

　　“有啊，刚拍完戏，在家休息呢？怎么季哥哥要请我吃饭呀！”

　　“哈哈，嗯，晚上来家吃饭，不过你能先帮我一个忙吗？”

　　“好啊。”

　　蒲淘是季孟泽很早之前的一个剧里的女朋友，戏外两个人也保持着良好的关系，算是季孟泽少数不多可以进入自己生活的女生，把瞳瞳托付给她是最好的了。

　　园长大清早又来了，高云琛出面和园长谈：“我们家呢，也不差这个钱，但是我不希望有下一次，不可以再出现一次。我和我先生决定给学校一个机会，毕竟你们为了帮我们照顾这两个孩子也付出了不少心血，赏罚分明嘛。”园长感谢高季二人给学校的机会，再三保证一定会好好照顾两个孩子。

　　医生诊断没什么问题了，三个人就开开心心的出院了。回到家里给小耀打点一下，就舒舒服服的窝在高云琛怀里睡觉。瞳瞳在蒲淘的陪伴下玩了一整天，回到家开心极了。一直和季孟泽说看到了什么见到了什么。“蒲淘姐姐带我去游乐场了！”

　　“还吃了冰淇淋是吗？”季孟泽刮了一下瞳瞳的鼻子，瞳瞳捂着嘴不说话。

　　晚饭一大家子吃的很开心，在担惊受怕二十四个小时之后现在是全家人最开心的时光。吃完饭，过了一会儿，蒲淘说要回去了，高云琛自告奋勇的说送女士回家，蒲淘就打趣说：“啊哟，高哥这么心疼季哥哥呀。”

　　“就你话多。哈哈哈。走了。”

　　给两个孩子洗澡，特别是刚刚受伤的小耀，可忙坏了季孟泽和季妈妈，屋外面电话铃响个不停。季爸爸拿着电话跑到浴室门口：“阿泽，电话，一直响，烟兮打来的。”

　　“啊”季孟泽拿了一条毛巾擦了擦手接过电话：“喂，烟兮怎么了？”

　　“高云琛在哪儿？！”

　　“云琛送蒲淘回家，现在应该回来了吧。”

　　“你快去看看热搜榜。”那一头的季烟兮说话带着很大的喘气声就好像跑了很长的路似的。

　　#高云琛隐婚#

　　#高云琛女儿#

　　#原来高云琛的老婆是蒲淘#

　　这几个热搜明晃晃的挂在热搜榜上，甚至还在不断攀升。

　　“什么情况？”

　　“我已经在了解了，你们赶紧想对策，我现在去你们家。”

　　“好，路上小心。”

　　季孟泽点开每一条看里面的内容，蒲淘和瞳瞳各种高清照片都在上面，还有刚刚高云琛送蒲淘到家的照片也有。Woc！季孟泽低声咒骂道。

　　“怎么了，阿泽。”看到儿子的脸色不好，季爸爸赶紧来问。

　　“爸你帮我把孩子安顿好，我这有点事儿。”季孟泽赶紧打开视讯联系公司的员工。此刻全季的大楼里，灯火通明，法务部和公关部都在严阵以待。

　　季孟泽赶忙给蒲淘打了电话，果然那边也收到了消息，蒲淘慌乱的不知道该怎么办，季孟泽让她等通知，别着急。高云琛接到经纪人电话的时候已经快到家了，刷了几条立刻狂奔回家。

　　“阿泽，怎么回事儿。”

　　“不知道，烟兮等下就来了，她去调查情况了。”季孟泽一边看法务部和公关部的人讨论如何处理一边焦急的等待季烟兮的到来。


	10. 瞳&耀（三）

　　门铃响起，高云琛立刻去开门，季烟兮带着法务部和公关部的主管来了。“查出来了，是林一风出轨被拍到，找了他们公司买断了照片，本来没事儿，他们在照片里发现了瞳瞳和蒲淘，就直接把他们推出来了顶包了。”

　　“woctm！”高云琛生气的捶了一下墙壁。

　　“我已经找人联系这家媒体了，但是有人故意要顶热搜，所以现在要做什么？”烟兮知道这个消息的时候也是气的不行。

　　“先给蒲淘解套，这事儿和她没关系。”蒲淘是无妄之灾，隐婚的传闻对于她来说太过冲击了。

　　“瞳瞳呢？”烟兮看着高云琛。

　　“这么清晰的照片，给蒲淘解套必须和公开瞳瞳同时进行才能真的解得了套。”高云琛说道。

　　“考虑清楚了，如果瞳瞳出现会对你有什么后果？”季烟兮招呼两个主管开始工作。

　　“云琛说的对，两件事其实就是一件事，还好我们这些年都没有宣传云琛完全单身这个人设，而且云琛的资深粉丝都知道瞳瞳。明星无论隐婚还是生孩子，只不过是对粉丝负责而已。这点上我们无愧于心。”早早就做了铺垫，至少高云琛的那些后援会资深粉丝们都知道瞳瞳，怎么来的不知道，总之就是有这么个孩子。

　　“那就公开吧。”高云琛站到季孟泽的身边牵过他的手，季孟泽悄悄的张开手，十指紧扣。

　　公关部和法务部主管在对文案做最后的确认，季孟泽这里帮忙联系了蒲淘的公司，两个公司做了最后的确认。季孟泽突然想到什么，打开了一个文件夹，让烟兮处理。“剪一段视频，也用公司的号发出去。”那是几个月前一同去郊游的时候拍的，季孟泽想要的就是蒲淘和瞳瞳互动的画面。“小耀不要剪进去，声音可以放进去。”季孟泽拍拍烟兮的肩膀，季烟兮立刻明白了。烟兮打开文件夹的时候发了一个视频，文件名是瞳瞳三岁生日快乐，点开一看是关于瞳瞳过去的一些照片视频剪辑，“这是什么？”

　　“哦，后援会去年给瞳瞳做的庆生视频。”高云琛看了看说道。

　　“云琛，你让你的粉丝在我们公司发完声明之后把这个视频用后援会的账号发出去。”后援会站出来，粉丝的大盘就稳住了，会长要指挥控评也很容易。这年头就是这样，联系不到正主，那么后援会或者一些大粉就是小粉丝崇拜的人。

　　“对，还有，让周航发几张照片。至少瞳瞳并不是从天而降的，只是不愿意公开而已。”季孟泽拿起电话给周航让他等下发几张照片。周航找了几张瞳瞳和苏澄的照片说苏澄想让他发这几张。“挺好的，发吧。”

　　全季娱乐的官方weibo和蒲淘的经纪公司的同时发出声明，蒲淘这里澄清了和瞳瞳的关系，严惩造谣者保留权益，全季这边公开承认了高云琛是瞳瞳生物学上的父亲，并出示了相关证明，已做了必要处理，并感谢蒲淘在百忙之中帮着照顾瞳瞳，对遇到这样的事情表示抱歉。

　　高云琛的后援会在声明发出之后发布了一个去年做的庆生视频，很开心高云琛有了自己的小公主，公众需要给演员空间，请离云琛的作品近一点生活远一点。

　　周航则在十分钟后也发出了四张瞳瞳和苏澄的合影，都是平时生活的抓拍，看的出来并不是近期的合影。全季官方weibo在一个小时后发出了一个瞳瞳和蒲淘一起玩的视频，瞳瞳清晰的喊着：“蒲淘姐姐快来。”

　　全季娱乐快速密集的公关活动直接把#高云琛隐婚##原来高云琛的老婆是蒲淘#等热搜打出了榜单，只留下了#高云琛女儿#，但是因为公关及时这个热搜也很快被撤了。当然weibo官方也搜到了一笔丰厚的封口费。气的财务部经理大骂强盗。

　　这件事件总算是平稳落幕，但是高云琛的女儿高瞳雪已经出现在了大众面前。猜测声四起，关于单亲爸爸的缘由也各有各的传言，YZCPF从高云琛渣了他们的宝贝季大爷到高云琛为爱代孕争取结婚的过山车式脑部大戏纷纷展开，走黑子的路让黑子无路可走。。。

　　我去，gyc隐婚还有孩子？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　？！女方是谁？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　Pt啊！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　Pt是谁？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　国娱最旺夫命的女主角，配一部火一群男演员  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我靠我mzgg怎么办啊！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　Mzgg还没结婚吗？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　没吧，都没消息  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　Mzgg前女友你们也不知道啊  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　YZBE了吗？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　你家BE了YZ都不会be！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　天天唱衰是什么情况！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　全季出声明了！孩子是gyc的，未婚，代孕诶！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　都什么年代了，单亲爸爸不是很多嘛？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　他为什么不结婚啊。对了他有女朋友吗？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　？！为什么要结婚啊，个人选择不好嘛！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　老高他妈都没催着他结婚，你们着什么急  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　说起来他妈妈是不是只要他生孩子就行？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　是，十年前的采访，说他妈没催婚但是想要孙子  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　在国外代孕碍着你们什么事儿了  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　看样子是在泰国生的，她女儿长得一点都不泰国啊  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　老高那个凭本事长得整容脸基因太强大了吧，哈哈哈哈哈  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　对了gyc不是在横店拍戏吗？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　声明不是说家里有事儿嘛  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　那个pt我没记错的话是mzgg的CP吧  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　前剧女友？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　别的女演员罢了  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　还帮老高带孩子，他俩为什么会这么熟？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我也觉得奇怪，pt应该不认识gyc吧  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　危险发言，是mzgg安排的  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　老板干嘛要管员工的孩子啊  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　危险发言，他们可能在一起  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　cpn打住！mgzz都息影几年了。  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　不吸血不吸血！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　mzgg家的wf到现在都拎不清，老高出这么大的事儿，连人家影后的hyh都帮忙转发，mzgg的大粉一个吭声的都没有，那可是你们公司的一哥诶！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　抬头看区！这里就是聊cp的！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　话说影后家的hyh顶着影后的名字这样应援好嘛？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我混过她家粉圈一段时间，那个好像是影后要求的，说我退圈了但是你们可以去支持gyc  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　全季官方转发那边好几个热门转发都是影后家的大粉  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　影后当年开weibo就关注了mzgg和gyc，是他俩的粉丝  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　怕不是cpf。。。  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我听说是。。  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　woc！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　跪求影后带我们玩！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　影后和全季到底什么关系啊？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　全季刚创业的时候都是影后和mzgg一起出去谈生意的  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　真的假的？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　楼上料姐又是你吗？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我看过一个业内的合影，有他们俩  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　woc！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　但是不知道是在干嘛，竟然是一起去谈生意吗？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　影后真的是mzgg的亲戚？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　影后的名字不是艺名吗？肯定不是亲戚啊  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我刚吃的瓜，zhdd喊影后姑姑  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　。。。。  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　你圈什么鬼！？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　所以是为了zhdd？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　不是亲姑姑吧，我记得是叫兮姑姑  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　是之前的一个文字采访，有人问他关于影后的事儿，杂志里写的是兮姑姑  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　他们有合作过清宫戏吗？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　影后都没有在国内拍过戏！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　影后有。。。还拿过华表奖。。不过好像在国外拍戏没回来领奖  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　宝藏女孩  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　诶，gyc家的粉丝都知道他女儿吗？叫瞳瞳诶！名字好听  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　知道啊，那个视频不就是他家粉丝做的。  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　人家gyc也没艹什么单身人设，一直都是不着急结婚而已，保护女儿怎么了！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　他女儿好可爱啊，好多照片，影帝太心狠了！一张都没放！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　ycgg很保护他女儿啊，瞒的这么死。  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　其实明星只要和粉丝说清楚就好，路人真的都互相不care  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　是的  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，scgg！！！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　？！什么情况！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　zhdd发了瞳瞳和scgg的合影！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　你楼就是光嚎不发图  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　[苏澄抱着高瞳雪].jpg  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　scgg以后也会是好爸爸吧  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　scgg单手抱孩子好苏啊！！！！姓起的太好了！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　神tm姓起的好，哈哈哈哈  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　速报全季放视频了  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　诶，瞳瞳喊pt姐姐吗？差辈了吧哈哈。  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　好可爱啊！！！！影帝不考虑参加一下亲子节目吗？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　好乖啊，就这么安安静静的坐着看书吗？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我怎么觉得瞳瞳更像mzgg啊！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　ls+1  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　你看那个表情，特别像mzgg。。。  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　夫夫相吧  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　ls，give me 5！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　5  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　小耀是谁？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　同学？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　他们这是在哪里玩啊？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　这个是春天京郊新开的那个音乐之声山庄吧  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　季总息影后的生活真的好普通人啊  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　他之前就想当普通人  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　可是长这么好看不出来演戏太暴殄天物了吧！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　希望季总这次能再演几部再回去  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆


	11. 直播

　　因为小耀受伤，季孟泽就有点不放心了，再加上季家妈妈身体又不好了，和高云琛商量一下决定带瞳耀去横店。瞳耀是去探过几次班的，但是住剧组是第一次，每次都是季孟泽带着他们俩在其他酒店住，高云琛拍完戏就跑去和他们汇合。这次就不一样了，季孟泽大约做好了小耀被公开的准备，也无所畏惧的带着小耀出现在剧组面前。剧组已经被高云琛有孩子的消息炸过一遍了，毫无预警的看到小耀更是惊慌失措，你们俩太可怕了吧！

　　小耀的性格极其活泼嘴也特别甜，逢人就喊早上好，你好啊，哥哥姐姐好！惹得众人好不欢喜。很快就和大家打成一片。瞳瞳就完全不一样的性格了，虽然也跟着小耀叫这个叫那个，但是那种自然流露出来的生疏感无形的隔离着众人。有人私下就说瞳瞳应该是季孟泽的女儿吧，简直一模一样。

　　经历了几天的惊吓，大家已经开始习惯瞳耀身为云泽子女的身份了，两个爸爸在拍戏，两个孩子就挨着导演坐着，瞳瞳自然是更喜欢和傅峥坐一起，小耀就这里跑跑那边跑跑，对摄影机特别喜欢，一直扒在摄影师身边想看摄影怎么拍摄。

　　之前把房间的床合在一起，现在倒也不错，两个孩子睡在一张床上，他们睡另一张，又不拥挤伸手又能照顾得到。

　　“瞳瞳啊，晚上呢陪爸爸工作好不好。”瞳瞳跨坐在高云琛的大腿上，瞪着不解的眼神看着高云琛。“嗯，怎么工作？！”

　　“爸爸呢，要和你一起开个直播，你呢跟爸爸聊聊天就好了。但是！”瞳瞳不知道直播是什么东西，但是想来应该是很有意思的事情，不过老爸为什么要转折呢？！“不可以提爸比，也不可能说小耀！”

　　“？爸比，你老公要跟你离婚吗？”？！高瞳雪你什么情况！“那你干嘛不让我提爸比！”季孟泽笑着走过来：“瞳瞳啊，老爸呢不是要跟爸比离婚哦，老爸呢是要保护小耀。你看小耀刚刚受伤啊，你不心疼吗？”高瞳雪转身要季孟泽抱，季孟泽就抱过高瞳雪坐在高云琛的身旁：“瞳瞳啊，你呢就和老爸看看书啊，说说话啊。一个小时就够了。”

　　“可是我看的书老爸看不懂诶！”

　　“？！”高瞳雪我看你是欠揍。“爸比，老爸好像要揍我！”？！高瞳雪！养一个高智商的孩子是多么悲惨的事情！

　　“反正呢，你们聊一个小时，直播很好玩的啊，爸比也可以跟你互动哦！”季孟泽耐心地和瞳瞳说，“但是，就像老爸说的，不可以提爸比哦，可以叫爸比季叔叔或者季总！”季孟泽捏了捏瞳瞳的脸，瞳瞳一脸茫然的看着季孟泽：“季叔叔？！不对哦，爸比你比老爸大，我要叫你伯伯哦！”

　　“高瞳雪我看你是真的欠揍了啊！”高云琛一把抱过瞳瞳，照着小屁股打了一下！“阿泽！你老公打我！”季孟泽坐在沙发满脸的黑线，养一个智商高的孩子要怎么沟通，在线等，非常急！“现在开始你只能喊他季总！不许乱说话！”

　　“那小耀呢！”？！“小耀要多休息，伤好了才能陪你玩啊！”高云琛单手抱着瞳瞳，“不，我是说，小耀要怎么叫你！糕糕吗？！还是高叔叔！”。。。。。“高瞳雪，你可以去睡觉了！”高云琛直接把她往房间抱。眼看不能愉快的玩耍：“老爸，老爸，放我下来！我就陪你工作嘛！”

　　这么鬼精的孩子完全不知道像谁！

　　晚上九点，高云琛抱着高瞳雪坐在客厅的沙发前，摆好手机，开始直播。突如其来的直播搞的粉丝措手不及，进入直播间，就看见一张可爱的和高云琛完全一个模子刻出来的肉嘟嘟的脸冲在镜头前。“瞳瞳，靠太近了。”高云琛温柔抚着瞳瞳的头。“老爸，这里好快哦，都看不清楚。”高云琛帮瞳瞳固定下评论区，“诶，停了停了。”刚好就刷到季孟泽的留言：“啊啊啊，好可爱啊！”瞳瞳下意识的喊了一句：“爸比！”高云琛楞了一下：“诶！”瞳瞳也楞了一下回头看了看高云琛：“？！”

　　“这个是季总的留言诶，我们给季叔叔打个招呼，他看得见哦！”“？！季叔叔好！我是瞳瞳诶！”瞳瞳才想起刚刚爸比的交待，高云琛给自己点了个赞还好自己反应快。“瞳瞳好。”季孟泽也和瞳瞳打招呼。

　　季孟泽的两条评论又被顶到了最上面特别是那个：“啊啊啊，好可爱啊。”被拎出来公开处刑，因为十年前高云琛有一次突然直播也是遇到季孟泽：“啊啊啊，哥哥看看我。”后来据他说是企图混入粉丝之中，没想到被抓到了。都十年了，孟泽哥哥还没吸取教训吗？怕不是故意的吧！

　　高云琛又放任评论跑起来，两个人本来打算装装样子父慈女孝的演一遍，结果被评论吸引的都没干正事儿。“老爸，那个是谁！快停下来！”高云琛赶忙把评论停下来，“兮姑姑，还是语音，点开听听。”瞳瞳伸着小手就去戳语音条：“瞳瞳，怎么还没睡觉呀。”

　　粉丝们已经哭完了，有多久没听见季烟兮的声音了，评论全在尖叫。“兮姑姑！我要陪老爸开直播哦！”瞳瞳看了看高云琛在求表扬。高云琛揉揉瞳瞳的头，从零食盒里拿了一块小饼干给瞳瞳吃。

　　——哈哈，好像逗小狗。  
　　——可不是么，我们老高可是浙江哈士奇。瞳瞳就是小哈士奇！  
　　——喂！有长的这么好看的哈士奇吗！  
　　——太可爱了，粉了粉了！

　　“真乖！”

　　“兮姑姑你什么时候来看我啊！我想吃你做的点心！”瞳瞳喝了一口水说。

　　“好啊，过几天姑姑就去看你哦，想吃什么点心让你老爸报菜单来！”

　　“好的！老爸你要记住，等下发给兮姑姑哦！”瞳瞳很认真的对着高云琛说，得到高云琛的确认后才又开心的转回去看评论。

　　“老爸，周航哥哥！！！”小手指又去戳音频。“高瞳雪，你大半夜不睡觉干嘛呢！”

　　“吼！我陪老爸啊！苏澄哥哥放学了吗？！”高瞳雪瞪着眼睛，和高云琛完全是两种风格，一个是可爱的小猫一个是哈士奇。。

　　“还在路上。等会就回来了。”——这个信息量会不会有点太大了。

　　“哦，对了，兮姑姑说要来给我做点心哦~你没得吃哦！”？！“哈哈哈哈哈哈”高云琛在瞳瞳身后笑道后仰。“兮姑姑什么时候去我也要去！”

　　“你不要来！爸。。。爸说你要工作！”？！瞳瞳你要忍住啊！

　　“！！！我要打电话给兮姑姑！！！我明天就要吃！”

　　“？！你不可以！爸比快给兮姑姑打电话不要给周航哥哥做点心！他都不让我和苏澄哥哥玩！”哦哟！什么情况！

　　“你苏澄哥哥最近在搞课题不要闹他！”——？！scgg搞什么课题？！

　　大概时间过半，高云琛也觉得太晚了，就问瞳瞳要不要听唱歌，瞳瞳点头，然后就老老实实的坐在高云琛的怀里听高云琛缓缓的唱着情歌，一首接一首，直到瞳瞳闭上眼睛沉沉的睡去。高云琛发现瞳瞳睡着了，就把食指压在唇上禁声：“睡着啦，直播结束啦！”高云琛把直播关了抱起瞳瞳就回房间。这时季孟泽坐在床上看剧本，小耀已经四仰八叉的睡着了。

　　“还好还好，差点穿帮。”高云琛把瞳瞳安顿好就靠在季孟泽的身上。“啊啊啊，好可爱哦。”高云琛趴在季孟泽的耳边笑着说道。季孟泽拍了一下高云琛，我这不是给你多点人气么，“季哥哥，我觉得哥哥看我更有人气。你怎么不发呀！”季孟泽把剧本放到床头柜，然后就躲进被窝：“懒得理你！”高云琛也跟着睡了下去。

　　黑暗中就听见季孟泽小声的说：“别闹，孩子在呢。别摸这！喂高云琛！”高云琛在黑暗中把季孟泽整个圈在怀里上下其手。“呃。”高云琛摸到季孟泽的下身，让季孟泽舒服的呻吟了一下。“别闹听见没！回头吵到孩子。”

　　“好吧。抱着睡！”高云琛也怕吵到孩子就不再撩季孟泽了，紧紧的抱着季孟泽入梦乡。

　　一般艺人直播都是有预告的，高云琛第一次无预警的直播是十年前的夏天。他每天都要去健身，那天在路上刚好和季孟泽聊天聊起来，结果这家伙就是特别傲娇，说什么一点都不想他，不要见他。

　　“我去健身房直播给你看吧。”

　　“才不要看，有什么好看的！”

　　“有啊，青春的肉体啊！看，你老公这一身肌肉！”

　　“才不要理你！”

　　结果高云琛真的去开直播了，季孟泽果然也第一时间就看到直播，穿着小背心短裤的高云琛让季孟泽有点口干舌燥，那手臂，是那天彻夜抱着自己的手臂，那若隐若现的胸肌，高云琛的拍摄迷之角度也让季孟泽满脑子都是高速公路。季孟泽怕自己再看下去要有想法就匆匆发了几句评论跑了。

　　然而直播软件的评论是会出现在weibo评论里，企图混入其中的季孟泽被抓了个现行。粉丝纷纷出卖了前来窥屏的季孟泽，高云琛特别高冷的回着：“嫌我卡还来看我，就是想我了。”嘴上如是说，结果在评论里却和季孟泽说：“艾玛，把你卡走了是吗 我的错 这样吧 私下1V1给你直播补偿你[笑而不语]”。当时两个人还在合作的营业期里，谁都不知道这却是情侣之间真心的对话。

　　真正1V1直播已经是两个月后了，因为工作两地分居很久的两个人终于可以好好休息一段时间，终于过起了正常情侣的生活，看看电影吃吃饭逛逛街，得亏两个人都不太有名，混迹于人群之中，没有被狗仔什么的拍到。

　　某日下午高云琛从健身房回来，季孟泽还窝在沙发上看剧本。“大爷，你就这样一个下午了？！”季孟泽抬起头无辜的看着高云琛，“啊，看着看着都五点了啊，那我们去吃饭吧！”长时间的姿势让季孟泽有点腿麻，一个没站稳差点摔倒，还好高云琛接得快，季孟泽直接摔到高云琛的怀里。“你看吧，血液不通容易腿麻的，你要起来活动活动啊！”高云琛强壮的肌肉让季孟泽摸的特别爽：“不要，人生在于静止。”

　　“胡说。”高云琛直接打横抱起季孟泽，“云放我下来。”第一次被公主抱就是在拍《奇案》的时候高云琛抱的季孟泽，当时是拍戏，两个人还喊说好基情。但是现在，季孟泽还是觉得不好意思。

　　“你腿麻了能走路吗？”高云琛抱着季孟泽走到房间，把他放在床上。“大爷我给你按摩一下。”高云琛开始给季孟泽做全身按摩，《奇案》里那个千年顾问被说成九命猫，而季孟泽也确确实实是一只猫，一只非常懒散需要人伺候的猫！被高云琛按摩得舒服的发出了满足的呻吟声。“大爷，你别这样，等下我有想法了。”季孟泽赶紧闭上嘴，但是被按的还是舒服的小小声的喊出来。

　　“健身好玩吗？”季孟泽趴在床上问。“还行吧，我都练胸比较多，你不是喜欢嘛。”高云琛稍稍加深了一下力度惹得季孟泽又是一阵呻吟。“好累哦，俯卧撑我都做不了。”季孟泽之前拍一出戏为了让自己壮一点，也突击做着俯卧撑，可是还没五个就已经有点体力不支了。高云琛第一次看到那个花絮都笑翻了。

　　高云琛在房间摆了一张健身垫，“大爷，你来躺下。”季孟泽活动了一下已经不再麻的腿，“干嘛？”

　　“来嘛来嘛。”高云琛招呼他，他只好躺下来，结果高云琛立刻就欺身而上，此刻全靠高云琛撑着的手臂两个人有空间，饶是两人已经有肌肤之亲，但是这样近距离的相处，彼此的呼吸都是对方的气息，季孟泽的耳朵红了。高云琛笑着一下一下开始伏地挺身，每一下靠近都让季孟泽赶到眩晕，“大爷，看看我的手臂，要这样哦。”？！看个鬼啊！我躺着怎么看啊！季孟泽内心在怒吼道！妈的这个男人在勾引我！每一次差点亲到嘴唇的时候高云琛又起来了，此刻的季孟泽根本没工夫管高云琛如何做俯卧撑，就想着如何能亲到他，性感的小唇珠，季孟泽想想口水都快流下来了。

　　刚刚开始那几年两个人的关系都是季孟泽主动高云琛才敢下手，虽然每次季孟泽都是扶着腰下床的，但是每次撩火的却都是他，直到后来事件发生了质的变化。。。并不是季孟泽像色鬼投胎，只是高云琛当时特别怕伤害到季孟泽，无论是身体还是心灵，他都不敢主动，再加上季孟泽的身边人很嫌弃他，虽然一直以来都有点脆弱的高云琛，平日里还能伪装自己，但是在季孟泽这里他是真的不敢主动。

　　不知道什么时候爱上他，却爱的如此深，不知道什么时候已经离不开他了，就想把最好的都给他，不知道什么时候自己已经变得如此卑微，他需要季孟泽用力推他一把。

　　季孟泽此刻躺在高云琛的身下，什么都不想就想什么时候能亲到他。他偷偷的把手放到高云琛的身后，在高云琛往下的瞬间立刻压住高云琛，柔软的两片唇轻触进而直接攻城略地，高云琛收起手臂一手垫在季孟泽的头下，一手开始慢慢摸着季孟泽的身体，所到之处欲望燃烧。“嗯，云。”待欲望已爆炸后，高云琛抱起季孟泽放到床上，然后到床头柜取来润滑剂和安全套，开始给季孟泽做扩展。高云琛一手捻着季孟泽的胸，一手慢慢的给季孟泽做扩展，低下头开始舔舐季孟泽的性器，季孟泽被前后夹击声声呻吟冲破喉咙，待后穴能容下三指后，高云琛带上安全套冲进蜜穴之中，被填满的感觉让两个人都不约而同的喊了一声。在高云琛的加速下，已经硬到不行的季孟泽直接溃堤溅了高云琛一身。

　　季孟泽无力的趴在高云琛身上，任由高云琛进入，自己也在慢慢缓着不应期，高云琛终于找到了那个点，不停的冲击后季孟泽又开始硬了起来，高云琛一笑：“大爷，你好淫荡呀，又硬了呢。”被高云琛撞的腰肢乱颤的季孟泽根本没有力气回嘴，此刻他需要高云琛，淫荡又怎么样，他要他！“云，我要，快一点！”高云琛加快了速度，两人时而交换了一下唾液，时而在身上种种花草。在几百次的交锋后，季孟泽感觉到自己要进入第二次高潮时却被高云琛伸手压住了季孟泽的铃口，被这么一刺激，季孟泽头皮发麻：“云，放开我，啊，放开。。。”

　　“大爷，射多了对身体不好，等等我。”季孟泽眼角留下了泪被高云琛吞入口中，终于在高云琛放开季孟泽的时候一同进入了天堂的空白期。

　　“高云琛！都八点了！”季孟泽现在很生气，明明刚刚回来的时候说好了去吃饭，结果一折腾八点了！这吃个鬼！大爷明明不是刚刚你主动撩我么！我都是老老实实做运动而已啊！狗子委屈狗子不敢说狗子可怜。

　　gyc又搞突然袭击，不过他女儿真的好可爱啊！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　那张脸简直就是gyc的翻版，都不怕丢了  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　哈哈哈，不要乱说话  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　看到瞳瞳这么可爱聪明我们就放心了！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　真的好可爱啊！无法用语言形容的可爱  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　老高真的不考虑参加亲子节目吗？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我觉得他女儿真的好像季总啊！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　wtmxsl，季总生不出来孩子啊！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　说话的表情求表扬的表情都特别像季总，那种你就应该表扬我，快点表扬我哦的表情！简直一毛一样！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　[瞳瞳求表扬].jpgVS[季孟泽求表扬].jpg  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　woc！一毛一样！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　难道不是对同一个人做这个表情吗？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　！？ls危险发言！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，烟花前来报道！！！一年了！一年没听到我们家小姐姐的声音了！！！！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　一年！？我都五年没听到小姐姐的声音了！！！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　影后的声音还是那么好听！一点都没变，人也没变吧！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　一直都是看照片终于听到声音了！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　话说这个直播信息量有点大啊  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　瞳瞳也喊jyx做姑姑诶，zhdd不是要喊mzgg做叔叔！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　hhhhh不要闹！我们mzgg还是一枝花！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　scgg和zhdd住在一起吗？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　全季有宿舍公寓的，会住在一起吧  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　有这么穷吗？zhdd的咖位还没有自己的单间？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　他住的就是他自己的啊，但是据说是觉得太大了让scgg一起住的  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我靠！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　就是同居吧！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　ls的不要瞎说！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　scgg在fanmeeting上说的！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　？！直男友谊坦荡荡！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　话说scgg是真的要回去上学吗？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　别闹了吧，又艹学霸人设？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　.....  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆


	12. 表白

　　高云琛和瞳瞳的直播非常拉好感，热搜度也很高，全季一下子接到好几个亲子节目的邀约，还有亲子的代言。高云琛也开始偶尔在weibo上放瞳瞳的照片当营业，评论和热度都非常高。

　　“这几个节目不行，瞳瞳肯定不喜欢。”拍摄间隙高云琛和季孟泽选着几个节目稿，真的是有地位才有话语权，早些年他们想什么节目都不是自己能决定的，季孟泽当年号称救火队员，只有等实在找不到合适的了他才顶上去。高云琛倒是一直以来资源都还过得去，说起来比季孟泽好多了，好歹他能养个工作室。

　　后来两个人越来越好，开始有话语权了，才有了一点选择。季孟泽息影前两年两个人还一起上了一档综艺节目，是一个旅游的节目。高云琛早年间偶像转行的时候开过一个旅游节目，对这个驾轻就熟。所以后来有人找他的时候，就带着季孟泽借着剧宣的公费蜜月去了。领略了一番大好河山，也刷了一下人气。季孟泽平日看过去像是一个大少爷，各种衣来伸手饭来张口的感觉，但是实际上在旅游上竟然有条不紊井井有条，粉丝都说果然是一年两部戏大部分时间去旅游锻炼出来的。

　　这个旅游节目没有其他节目的幺蛾子，就是一个纯玩的节目，中间有几个NPC的互动活动，没有撕逼没有闹情绪。特别是高云琛和季孟泽这期，两个人天生的默契在这里体现得淋漓尽致。季孟泽旅行攻略也让他们俩一路极其顺利，高云琛在节目里完全就是季孟泽指东他不去西，大家都说家教真好。但是高云琛是一个游戏高手，路上所有的互动活动都迎刃而解。没有之前的戏剧冲突却因为两个人高颜值和甜蜜互动成为当季收视率最高，甚至还帮节目拿到了最佳综艺。

　　“这个节目我看行。”季孟泽拿着一份节目稿说道。“什么？！”高云琛直接靠过来下巴架在季孟泽肩上。“旅游节目，制片是老熟人了。”制片就是之前他们参加的那个节目的一个执行导演。“不错，没有什么乱七八糟的冲突，就是做攻略吗？”一个需要嘉宾自己做攻略的节目。“是，这个还好。你看他选的这几个地方都不错。”季孟泽看了看预选地，脑子里飞快的想起各种亲子项目。“我可以给你做好，你去参加就好了。这个可以首选。”高云琛其实都没有去过什么地方玩，他去玩的地方都是因为工作的缘故。虽然曾经是旅游节目的主持人，但是也是节目安排好的，自己从来没做过攻略，和季孟泽在一起以后去旅游也是季孟泽管，一个季孟泽时间比他多，一个季孟泽确实比他更懂。

　　“诶，这里有花城诶！”花城是一个欧洲的小镇，季孟泽倒是每年都去，“选到这个就倒霉了，花城没有什么亲子项目啊，度蜜月不错。”季孟泽太了解花城了，等于是半个主场。“我们去度蜜月吧。甩掉两个小团子，就我们两个去度蜜月。”高云泽用只有他们俩能听见的声音在季孟泽耳边吹气，季孟泽被气声撩的直痒，听到高云琛要甩掉两个小家伙就大笑起来。旁边玩的瞳耀看到两个爸爸紧紧的挨着还在笑：“坏爸爸，说笑话都不给我们两个听！”

　　“还靠得那么近，羞羞脸！”

　　“？！”

　　季孟泽日常和女二白琳戏份比较多，大部分时间两个人是在一个组拍戏的。小耀不经常和季孟泽在一个组，主要是瞳瞳想和傅峥一起看监视器，小耀不放心瞳瞳。白琳大概就如此常常忘了季孟泽是一个有孩子的人，偶尔看见小耀蹦蹦跳跳的被岳超带来探班，才会去逗逗孩子。白琳其实比季孟泽要小了将近二十岁，但是季孟泽的颜一直都维持在三十多岁的样子，看过去并不老，气质却是非常成熟稳重的，加上角色加成，白琳有时候会恍惚，甚至感觉自己好像喜欢季孟泽。平时工作人员还会喊他们一对，她也有些飘飘然。

　　此刻瞳耀两人来探班，瞳瞳在季孟泽怀里陪着他看剧本，小耀依然满场飞。白琳坐在季孟泽身边，时不时偷瞄一下季孟泽，嘴角的笑都没下去过。瞳瞳看了看白琳，又看了看季孟泽，然后在季孟泽耳边小声说：“阿泽，隔壁那个姐姐是不是喜欢你啊。”季孟泽从剧本里抬起来看了看白琳，白琳立刻收回所有的心思低头看剧本。“不要乱说话，回头你老爸知道，我。。”又要受伤了。季孟泽没说出来。瞳瞳忽闪着大眼睛听不懂季孟泽的后半句，但是聪明如他知道并不是什么好事儿。

　　季孟泽当然知道这个小妹妹对自己什么想法，他一直都知道很多人喜欢他的脸，一直都知道很多人喜欢他的人，但是生性清冷的他对外人一直都是不咸不淡的，包括之前交过的几个女朋友，只是比外人亲密一点，仅此而已。这辈子唯一走近他心的就是高云琛，唯一能突破他人生禁地的也只有高云琛。

　　对于外人他的高冷是真的冷，很多人都说季孟泽的笑是夹杂着温暖和清冷的笑，是看去亲近却是更加遥远的笑。白琳也感觉出来了，但是她就是有点控制不了自己喜欢季孟泽。特别是有几个亲近的镜头，他和季孟泽的距离几乎是面贴面的，从他身上传来的温度和淡淡的香气，让白琳很想抱着他不撒手。

　　虽然她听过很多季孟泽和高云琛的传闻，也见过他俩手牵手，但是当时他俩穿着戏服，白琳自动认为是在演剧里的片段，这年头正剧卖腐比腐剧还凶。白琳第一天看到小耀来的时候都傻了，季孟泽竟然已婚了吗？后来发现他无名指上的戒痕在酒店哭了很久。直到前几天有个工作人员问小耀不回去上学吗？妈妈不担心吗？小耀弯着眼睛说：“小耀要在这里陪爸比，小耀没有妈妈哦。”大家猜测季孟泽估计也是代孕来的，并不是结婚了，毕竟是真的没有听说过他结婚。

　　小耀跑来拽着瞳瞳去看好玩的，趁着这个空档，白琳主动搭话季孟泽：“季老师，你儿子真可爱。”季孟泽笑了笑点了点头：“谢谢。小孩子都可爱。”白琳把椅子靠得季孟泽近了一点。“季老师，这边有段戏想向您请教一下。”白琳和季孟泽说的是戏里他们结婚的戏，季孟泽一下就觉得有点不对劲，嘴上和白琳说着戏，眼睛却在飘向瞳耀玩耍的地方，瞳瞳和季孟泽眼神一对上就冲过来，白琳和季孟泽聊剧本差点都靠在季孟泽身上了，被瞳瞳这么一冲差点从椅子上摔下来，季孟泽赶紧伸手扶了扶白琳。

　　小耀看见瞳瞳跑来也跟过来，然后站到季孟泽和白琳中间。“小姐姐你要坐好哦，我爸比腰不好，扶不了你的！”白琳苦笑的看着两个孩子。“小耀啊，你要不要吃东西啊。姐姐这里有糖果。”哪个孩子不爱吃糖。“小耀啊，不要吃糖哦，回头老爸会骂哦。”瞳瞳帮小耀拒绝了白琳的好意。白琳怔怔的看着瞳瞳，瞳瞳狡黠的笑了一下。

　　“瞳瞳啊，你怎么不去看看爸爸拍戏啊。”白琳虽然奇怪瞳耀为什么一直形影不离，后来想想高云琛是季孟泽的下属，两个单亲爸爸孩子会熟也是正常。“我就是在看我爸爸拍戏呀。”瞳瞳没有看着白琳，而是看着季孟泽说，季孟泽摸摸瞳瞳的头：“乖。”

　　“这里没有你爸爸呀。”白琳尴尬的和孩子聊天。季孟泽收起剧本对白琳说：“你知道她叫我什么吗？”语毕白琳就遭受了此生最大的冲击。

　　“爸比，我饿了。”瞳瞳眨巴着眼镜看着白琳，笑的很甜，甜到忧伤。

　　“？！爸比！”

　　季孟泽没有再和白琳说话，起身带着两个孩子去觅食了，留着白琳一个人迎风凌乱。下戏后的白琳完全没心情吃饭，躲在房间里不知道该如何面对季孟泽。这时手机微信响了

　　——琳子，琳子在吗？我今天和云泽姐姐们面基了！

　　发微信的是白琳的闺蜜，因为白琳一直和他说季孟泽多帅，就入坑了，然后在粉圈晃了一圈以后竟然就头也不回的扎入YZCPF的坑里。

　　——云泽姐姐？

　　——恩，吃了好过瓜！妈的，这是什么神仙爱情！他俩就是真的吧！

　　闺蜜叽里呱啦的和白琳说了一堆他们之前在一起的传闻，闺蜜每说一句都要喊YZSZD！白琳浑浑沌沌的听着，就睡去了。第二天早晨起来看到昨天和闺蜜的聊天记录，又从头把语音听了一遍。

　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！我搞到真的了！”

　　男一女一这边也是精彩万分，高云琛本来就是娱乐圈的金瓜，不论男女都想牵一把。高云琛和季孟泽是完全两种人，他是可以像太阳一样照亮整个世界的存在，礼貌绅士可爱敬业体贴，几乎是一个完美的人。张暖暖很早就喜欢高云琛了，这次来演这个主角也是花了很多力气。当然尽可能多接触高云琛是她的目的，虽然中间发现高云琛已经有孩子了，不是未婚吗？那就有机会了。

　　张暖暖休息的时候看见瞳瞳靠着傅峥看监视器，就和她说话：“瞳瞳，爸爸演的好不好。”瞳瞳看了看张暖暖没说话，又看了看傅峥，傅峥点点头。“好啊！”瞳瞳才说出口，这种疏离感为什么这么熟悉。张暖暖又接着和瞳瞳聊天，问她多大了上幼儿园了吗？幼儿园好玩吗？然后还问了大名。“我叫高瞳雪啊！双瞳剪水的瞳，冰雪聪明的雪！”

　　“哦，你叫雪儿啊。好好听啊，你为什么叫雪儿啊！”张暖暖和瞳瞳套着近乎。这时小耀和高云琛一起走过来。听到瞳瞳说的话两个人差点一个踉跄就摔过去了：“因为啊，我出生那天曼谷下了大雪~所以爸比就给我起名字叫瞳雪，希望我冰雪聪明貌美如花！”

　　“？！你刚刚说什么？！曼谷下大雪？！”张暖暖大概就觉得这个孩子脑子有问题吧！傅峥是知道瞳瞳名字的来历的，季孟泽有和他说过，瞳瞳到高季府的那天北京下了入冬以来最大的一场雪。但是听到瞳瞳这么说立刻打着圆场：“童言无忌童言无忌。瞳瞳啊，曼谷不下雪的啊。”

　　高云琛已经无法直视自己的女儿了，他那个冰雪聪明的女儿怎么了。就听见瞳瞳娓娓说道：“曼谷啊，不下雪，我知道呀。所以呢，这个世界上有永远不可能下雪的地方，也有八个月都在下雪的地方，就好比我，有爸爸就够了，不需要妈妈！”

　　K.O.！张暖暖还没开始的讨好行动直接被这个四岁的孩子扼杀在摇篮之中！就在这个时候季耀辰扔出了一个更大的杀器：“老爸，这个是我刚刚拍的诶！”小耀看到监视器在回放的部分就是他刚刚在摄影师伯伯指导下拍的镜头，拉起高云琛的手让他去看。

　　“小耀拍的啊，我还说呢，真不错！太有天赋了！”傅峥在这边已经快憋岔气了。入夜和自己的太太说了这个事儿：“你都没看见高云琛的表情。”

　　“我懂我懂！眼睛瞪得跟铜铃一样！哈哈哈哈！老公等我这个case结束我要去探班！我要当面磕糖！”


	13. 肃杀

　　吃了晚饭四个人就在附近闲逛，这里人烟稀少，整条路除了昏暗的路灯，没有一个人。岳超和几个助理走在不远的地方，他们四个人并排的走着，高云琛走在靠路中间的地方，趁着夜色高云琛偷偷的牵着季孟泽的手，季孟泽看了看高云琛心里笑开了花。季孟泽握紧了一下季耀辰的手，小耀和瞳瞳相视而笑，爸比今天好开心。

　　他们很少有机会这么悠闲的在街上逛着，这种属于一个家庭的恬静的舒适感基本上只有息影的季孟泽经常体会得到，平日下班吃饭然后就会在小区里遛弯，瞳瞳是那种会紧紧跟着爸爸的孩子，而小耀则是那个完全闲不住的孩子。高云琛就真的很少有这样的机会了，因为工作性质的关系，休息的时候真的都在休息，这些年也多亏了季孟泽帮他处理很多事情，让他休息的时候能彻底放松。

　　刚交往的时候两个人住在不同的地方，偶尔约约会吃吃饭过过夜什么的。那个时候他还不是很火，经常乘坐地铁上下班，对他一个演员居然还坐地铁上下班。《奇案》火了以后季孟泽曾被私生饭直接堵家门口，到处都有认识他的人。他只是想做一个普通人，演演戏过过小日子，对这些事情甚为反感，他甚至不太能理解粉丝的狂热。

　　虽然高云琛用自己做比喻给他解释粉丝的狂热，季孟泽却说那不一样，我是喜欢你，想得到你啊！她们只是外人啊！高云琛扶额，她们也喜欢你也想得到你啊！？！季孟泽：“她们不可能的。但是我已经得到你了啊！”？！“季孟泽你说这种话的时候能不能不要这么直接！”

　　因为被骚扰季孟泽就赶紧搬了家，再后来两个人干脆就同居了。虽然是同居其实家里经常都只有一个人或者没有人，高云琛是劳模向来无缝进组，能在家里休息个六七天已经是顶天了。两个人当初都选择留在北京就是因为这里是娱乐中心，太多的工作太多的选择，虽说经常白天不在家，但是入夜两个人能相拥入眠已经是那段时间最幸福的时光了。

　　两个人资源越来越好事业越来越稳定之后，见面的时间真的特别少，一直以来都处于异地恋，每次见面干柴烈火不把对方揉进身体不算完。现在回想起来有点苦，但是其实很甜蜜的。季孟泽息影之后虽然也是常常一个人在家，但是好歹高云琛回来的时候能够好好休息一下。不像以前即便在家里还要工作处理很多事情。高云琛有时候特别感激季孟泽当年的选择，季孟泽总是笑笑说自己很喜欢现在的状态。

　　四个人走着走着就剩下了两个人，两个大人十指紧扣的缓缓的走在寂静无人路上。前面是欢声笑语的孩子，渐行渐远。季孟泽和高云琛越走越慢，直到停步，“慢点跑。”岳超和几个助理在前面陪两个孩子闹，季孟泽就靠在高云琛的身上静静的看着他们。气氛恰好，情到深处，高云琛将季孟泽揽入怀里深深的来一个法式热吻。吻到情浓却被无情打扰，阴暗处一个黑影跑过，惊扰了野猫，也打扰了有情人。

　　“爸比爸比，羞羞脸！”刚从外面回来，小耀就拿着一张照片在季孟泽面前晃，季孟泽刮了一下儿子的鼻子，随手拿过小耀手中的照片。“什么呀。。。云琛！”这是一张季孟泽和高云琛在无人小路上激情拥吻的照片。高云琛刚放下手中的东西被爱人急忙呼唤过来：“来了，亲爱的。”

　　“小耀这是哪里拿来的？！”高云琛一时不知道该怎么办，让他出柜不是不可以，但是如果以这种方式，对全季伤害可想而知。“就门口呀，一进门就看见了。瞳瞳也看见啦。”高瞳雪手里也有一张是季孟泽靠在高云琛身上。

　　“岳超，去调这层楼的监控，有人偷拍了我和云琛。”季孟泽先打了电话住在隔壁的岳超，然后翻拍了两张照片发给季烟兮。“没事儿的，这照片就这么扔进来，看来是想来要好处的。”高云琛冷静的分析着来人的动机。“先看看吧。”季孟泽咬咬唇，他保护了这么久的高云琛绝对不允许任何人伤害他！“烟兮，嗯，嗯，好。”季烟兮第一时间就打电话过来，已经派了人过去帮忙查，让他们先等着对方下一步行动。

　　一个小时过去岳超回来了，“季总，下午三点二十六分门口出现一个戴着帽子和口罩的黑衣男子，裤子是卡其色的。我查了附近的监控，是从江南路那边过来的，已经让人继续去查了。”岳超行动迅速心思缜密，侦查这种事驾轻就熟。“庄主刚刚打电话给我，已经派帮手来了。”

　　“嗯，我也觉得这个人只是求财，估计还会有联系我们，等等。”这么劲爆的照片如果是恶意的直接放出去就完事儿，就像瞳瞳曝光那次一样，可是会扔到屋里来大概还是想敲一笔钱。

　　果然第二天的下午，提前杀青戏的季孟泽在酒店房里又捡到了他们俩手牵手一起走的照片，竟然被拍了这么久吗？都不知道，真是可恶！这次照片后面有打印的字，约他今天晚上到附近的一个酒店包厢谈谈。

　　“这么快。”高云琛接到消息就赶忙回来了。“我们一起去吧。”

　　“不，你不能去，我也不会去，因为我们还没查到对方是谁。”季孟泽怎么可能让高云琛涉足这种事情，即便以前再肮脏再黑的潜规则都是高云琛自己去面对，现在不一样，现在他不但是他的爱人还是他的老板，出什么事儿都不能拿高云琛开玩笑，他是他们俩台前的唯一人。

　　岳超查了一天终于有点眉目，再和北京方面联系之后竟然确定了对方的身份，是一个小媒体的狗仔，季烟兮也顺着线索找到了这个小媒体，各种威胁胁迫，删了在北京的所有备份照片。然后给季孟泽打电话，北京已经安全。这样至少不可能从这家媒体直接传出去，现在就开始解决这个人了。

　　季孟泽准备出发去见那个狗仔，高云琛在旁边着急，季孟泽耐心的跟他说道理：“你不能去，如果今天又什么问题，出事的只会是我，全季还有烟兮，你也不会有事。如果你去了，万一出事儿，后果不堪设想。你不能去。”

　　“会出事的事儿，我更要去了，我要保护你啊！”高云琛抓着季孟泽。季孟泽拍拍他的手：“你保护我够久的了，我也是男人，我也该保护你！放心，有岳超，烟兮的人已经都来了。没事儿的。”季孟泽蹲下来抱着两个孩子：“爸比去处理事情，你们好好保护老爸！”两个孩子不明就里地点点头。

　　季孟泽带着岳超欣然赴约，还早到了，他翘着腿坐着喝茶，这时一个175左右的中等身材的男子走进了包厢。“季总，来的真早啊。”来人故意把季总二字说的很大声。季孟泽喝了一口茶，笑了一下没说话，示意让他坐下，岳超把茶水倒上。季孟泽伸手按了服务铃，不多会儿服务员就上了菜，这时一家典型的淮扬菜馆，菜品清雅，菜色清淡。

　　“让季总破费了。”来人也不客气，菜上了就开吃。季孟泽没有动筷子就看着他吃，“季总，不吃点吗？这一桌我也吃不完啊。”季孟泽依然保持微笑：“胃不好，晚上不吃多。”语毕，外面又传来一道菜，是一小碗养生粥。季孟泽才拿起汤匙吃了几口，对方依然不客气的大快朵颐，也不着急说事儿，季孟泽也不慌就等着他开口。

　　酒足饭饱之后，来人剔着牙笑道：“季总，明人不说暗话，其实也不多，就三五张，不过有一张杀伤力有点强！”自然是那张法式热吻的照片，现在的设备清晰的可怕。季孟泽挑了一下眉：“开个价吧。”只要是求财倒还有机会，季孟泽很高兴对方是来求财的。“季总，这张照片如果放出去，全季怕是就完了吧。”季孟泽歪头想了想：“我们都完了。”季孟泽伸手让岳超打开手提箱：“您还满意吗？”一叠叠似乎刚从印钞厂出来的新钱。“季总，你这是打发要饭的吧。一百万就想买断？”

　　“这个不是买断照片的钱，是你养伤的钱。”季孟泽脸上虽然保持着一贯的笑容，但是气氛却瞬间冰冷下来。岳超直接上前卡住对方的脖子，“我这个助手呢，别的不会，至少能让你从这里完整的走出去，到外面验伤也只是个皮肉伤，但是可能会有阵子起不来。”岳超这个手法好像是祖传的，分筋错骨。

　　狗仔本想充个大头，命门被人扼住也不敢造次。“刚刚你要的价是这个，现在谈谈我要的价。把所有的备份都给我，我可以给你一点摄影费，如果你不肯给的话，那就不好说了。”

　　“季孟泽，杀人犯法你知不知道！”狗仔大声喊起来。

　　“杀人？！我不杀人，我只是在和你谈条件。”季孟泽又开始泡起了茶，“普洱养胃，要来一杯吧。”

　　“季孟泽，这里到处都是监控，你想毁尸灭迹，你会死的很惨。啊！”狗仔的一只手臂被岳超卸了下来。季孟泽撩撩前发：“我说了，我是来谈条件的，你把记忆卡和备份都给我，我会给你摄影费的。但是如果你不肯给的话，大家都不好看呐。”

　　“季孟泽！你信不信，我现在打个电话网络上都是你和高云琛亲嘴的照片！啊！”另一只手臂被卸了。

　　季孟泽笑得有点好看，“岳超，不必这样，给人装上去。”岳超点了点头，又把两只手臂给装了回去。狗仔已经被生生的痛到浑身是汗。“我忘了跟你说，你从进这个门开始，你身上是有的电子设备都被屏蔽了，你要录音，你要打电话，你要录像，都做不了。”季孟泽自然不可能让人抓住他的小辫子，会提早了也是提早布局，不然为什么一个被约的人要比下局的人早到。

　　季孟泽从怀里掏出一只电话拨通了一个号码，然后把电话转到狗仔啊面前：“你可以问问。”被人伤害过的手臂此刻还是刺痛的，狗仔接过电话那一头就咆哮而来：“快把记忆卡给他！否则你就给我死在横店吧！”这是狗仔的顶头上司，先前两个人在电话里觉得可以狠狠的敲一笔全季，此刻声音都是颤抖的，并不知道季烟兮用了什么法子，季孟泽挠挠头，这个女人神秘的让人害怕。

　　狗仔哆哆嗦嗦的从怀里掏出记忆卡和手机，岳超拿过手机删了个精光，记忆卡就放回自己的口袋。“还有吗？”季孟泽敲着桌子说。“没了没了，这也不是我拍的啊，也是别人给我的啊，季总，你大人不记小人过。”狗仔咽了咽口水：“季总，求您高抬贵手！”

　　“别人给你的？！”季孟泽的眼神闪过一丝怀疑，他突然想起了之前高云琛说的，刚刚那个黑影好像是女孩子，季孟泽当时还说不会是他的粉丝吧，毕竟有前科。高云琛笑他一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳，那个地方不太可能有外人，只能是剧组的人。

　　“谁给的！”一直没开口的岳超终于开口了，吓得狗仔赶忙跪下来：“大侠饶命！”季孟泽从手提箱里扔了两刀钱，“今天的事，走出这个门，我们谁也不认识谁，如果你想交我这个朋友，有机会到全季来，我还会盛情款待的！”季孟泽此刻的脸邪魅暴敛，像极了剧中黑化的男二，让旁边的岳超出门的时候还差点乱了方寸。

　　岳超交待外面的人把狗仔安全送回北京，这边匆匆跟上和季烟兮通话的季孟泽：“是她，你看着处理吧。我去会会她。”

　　挂了电话就给高云琛打了过去，高云琛接到电话激动地把电话摔到地上，季孟泽听他手忙脚乱了一阵子：“解决了，还有幕后凶手，处理完了我就回去，你乖乖的哦！”电话对面的高云琛不知道骂了什么让季孟泽笑得很开心。

　　“谢谢你。”季孟泽此刻在车上人轻松了不少，不似之前那么紧张，对他是紧张，真的紧张，如果不是知道季烟兮已经搞定了狗仔的上司，不是知道岳超有什么本事，他装不出这么霸气侧漏的阴狠气质，还好演技到位，至少没虚。

　　“庄主交待要保护好季总，我只是尽我的责任。”岳超有点晃神，这位季总真是一个捉摸不透的人，比自己家的那位季总还让人摸不着头脑。“你别叫她庄主，搞的更拍武侠片一样。”岳超笑了一下说：“庄。。夫人说，在国内还是叫庄主，怕引起不必要的误会。”

　　“她就是戏多！”说是自己有个庄园叫庄主合适。。。这叫什么理由。咋不叫园主呢？

　　张暖暖开门进房间，打开灯就看见季孟泽坐在客厅的沙发上，她想尖叫身后突然有个人捂住的她的嘴，并关好了门。“别出声，这么迟了，影响不好。”季孟泽用手指压在唇边做了一个禁声的动作。张暖暖安静了一会儿，岳超才放手，此刻她的脸上和脖子都是红红的掐痕，“季。。季。。季老师！你怎么在我的房里啊！”

　　“我们开门见山，我知道你喜欢高云琛，我也喜欢他，否则我也不会息影去开全季。”季孟泽大剌剌的说法让张暖暖愣住了，所以现在是他和我出柜了嘛？张暖暖万万没想到会听到这样劲爆的消息，季孟泽语带威胁地说道：“我呢，不喜欢别人抢我的东西，惦记都不行，高云琛是我的人，如果你想以此要挟那你就找错人了。”

　　季孟泽把照片甩给张暖暖，“这个圈子要懂规矩，什么叫该知道知道，不该知道的不知道，不该听的不听，不该想不想。本本分分做一个演员不好吗？”张暖暖当时也是气疯了，一开始只是因为被拒绝，然后小耀喊高云琛老爸，就断了她理智的弦，她摸了他们几个晚上，终于拍到两个人的照片。有种我得不到的我要毁掉的想法，就把照片给了一个熟悉的狗仔，可是后来她后悔了啊，想拿回来却被威胁。

　　现在当事人来找她了，她吓得跪坐在地上。“这部戏好好的拍，接来下可能就没有这么好的资源了，珍惜一下吧。”季孟泽话还没说完，张暖暖的手机就响了：“你在那边不好好拍戏没事儿得罪全季干嘛！你知道我为了你进这个剧组花了多少代价吗？！赶快想办法赔礼道歉！你自己不想混也不要连累你的师弟师妹们！”公司的副总打电话来，公司这是出了什么事儿了嘛？季孟泽趁她接电话的工夫刷了一下信息，高云琛发了一堆的表情包，看得出他很紧张。季烟兮发了两张照片，一张大概是那个狗仔的上司，一张是张暖暖公司的副总，两个人唯一的共同点就是笑得很尴尬，还发了一个消息，说停了和张暖暖公司的一些合作，如果他想开再开。

　　季孟泽知道张暖暖此刻的表情为什么这么难看，虽然她在他们公司也算是一姐，但是现在他们公司有个刚出的组合全员歌唱跳舞都在线，人气仅次于全季的女团，也是出圈的红，从中间挑出一两个来取代张暖暖也不是一件什么难事儿。只不过张暖暖一直是演员身份，有演技也有粉丝流量，公司还是会资源倾斜给她。今天出了这么件事儿，怕前途全毁！

　　“季总，我下次再也不敢了！”也不知道是演技还是真情流露，张暖暖此刻已经哭花了脸，泪水混着化妆品斑驳的沟壑在脸上。“敢不敢，还不是一句话吗？好自为之。”季孟泽收起大长腿起身准备离开：“对了，女孩子别那么晚了还在外面，不安全。”

　　解决完所有的事儿已经是下半夜了，季孟泽蹑手蹑脚的上了床，生怕打扰熟睡中的人，他悄悄的滚进高云琛的怀抱，惊醒了浅眠的高云琛，“抱抱我吧。”季孟泽说道。高云琛紧紧的抱着季孟泽：“季老师突然的主动让我有点害怕啊。”高云琛开着玩笑，“讨厌。”呼吸都是他身上的味道，慵懒的，适合催眠。


	14. 生日派对

　　季孟泽和季耀辰的生日是同一天，因为高瞳雪他们已经五年没有过生日了，每年都是等到高瞳雪的生日一起过。今年他们在剧组里过，季孟泽早早就准备好了派对，就等着晚上拍戏结束一起庆祝。结果高云琛那边迟迟没有下戏，张暖暖因为之前的事状态一直不好，高云琛也不好说他，其他人不知道情况都颇有微词。好不容易结束了拍摄，高云琛都快累翻了，突然想起生日派对收拾了东西就立刻冲回保姆车上。“快快。”然后回头和傅峥说：“傅导你也快点呐。”

　　生日派对是在附近的民宿，会选这里是因为季烟兮来了，她就住在这里。忙碌了一天准备了一大桌美食，就等着高云琛和傅导来。两个人风尘仆仆的到来，一进门就是美食的飘香。“不好意思来迟了来迟了！”高云琛第一时间就上前抱了抱季孟泽，接着抱起两个孩子，“生日快乐！”

　　“都坐下吧，我们的瞳耀等得小肚子都咕噜咕噜的叫咯。”高云琛打开了桌上的蛋糕，点好了蜡烛：“来来。寿星们许个愿吧。”黑暗中只有萤萤的火光照耀着所有的人，安静的聆听者祝福的钟声敲响。两个孩子许好愿开心的吹灭了蜡烛。灯亮处，高云琛已经开始切蛋糕了。

　　在分食蛋糕的同时，季烟兮招呼几个助理帮忙从厨房端出了几个热菜，惠灵顿牛肉、杂菜烩、海鲜饭，当然还有高云琛的健身餐改良版！

　　“老爸你要吃吗？”瞳瞳举着叉着牛肉的小叉子在高云琛面前晃了一下，然后把小肉块塞进嘴里，嚼的满口油亮。“不要。”高云琛其实也不是不吃这些东西，只是吃的少，看女儿这么调戏自己自然也要傲娇一下。结果隔壁的季先生也切了一块牛肉放在他面前，“吃吗？”高云琛直接咬住叉子，把牛肉吃下了肚子。坐在对面的季烟兮立刻扶额：“太闪了啊！注意一点影响！”众人都笑起来。

　　“来，为了三个寿星生日快乐，干杯。”傅峥举杯说了祝酒词。

　　高云琛和瞳瞳自拍了一张，配上一桌菜发了weibo：“小公主四岁啦！”

　　——瞳瞳生日快乐！  
　　——小公主越来越可爱！  
　　——妈呀这桌菜也太丰盛了吧！  
　　——高老师不吃沙拉了吗？——高云琛：破例一晚！

　　刚在欧洲吃了一顿西式的生日宴，瞬间就被中式的点心和清香的红茶带回了中国。“吃好了吗？”季烟兮问道。“好好吃！兮姑姑煮的就是好吃！”小耀吃着点心开心极了，“瞳瞳呢？”“爸比的杂菜烩和海鲜饭做的更好吃了！”

　　“哎哟，这小马屁拍的。哈哈哈”高云琛揉揉瞳瞳的头，被夸奖的季孟泽本来有点不好意思，但是被高云琛这么一说立刻爆娇起来：“这怎么是拍马屁呢，不好吃下次不做给你吃！”他俩其实都会做一点菜，高云琛反而还做的更好吃些，季孟泽好久不做菜都生疏了，这些西式的菜品还是因为经常去欧洲玩的时候当地人教的。由于工作的关系，家里还请了阿姨，两个人做菜的时间其实比不多，偶尔只有给阿姨放假的时候才会下厨做一桌才，许久不做菜也是会生疏的。

　　瞳瞳吃着东西，突然想到什么，立刻让高云琛帮她拍了点心：“老爸把这个发给周航哥哥。”瞳瞳的小手指在屏幕上点着，点开了weibo。高云琛只好又发了一条weibo，是一条配图的语音，点开语音：“这是兮姑姑做给我吃的哟，而你没有！”

　　被at了上千条的周航看到这个配图的时候，都快气疯了！立刻评论：“我也要吃！兮姑姑！@季烟兮”基本上一年发不了一条weibo的季烟兮的账号这一次被炸醒，配了一张季孟泽做菜的背影，和一桌菜，以及吃的很开心的瞳瞳。“瞳瞳生日快乐！”

　　——我靠！那个是季总吗？！  
　　——我去！季总会做菜啊！桌上的菜相当硬啊！  
　　——果然是去过普通人生活的季总！

　　而全季的官方weibo也发了九宫格，有六张是可以公开的拍摄图，有三张就是季孟泽做菜的另一个角度，以及吃东西的瞳瞳和傅峥导演。“....祝全季小公主生日快乐！......@季孟泽@季烟兮，两位季总辛苦了！”

　　——！！！新剧照！  
　　——全季小公主？！  
　　——这是认领季烟兮和全季的关系吗？！  
　　——傅峥导演头发又少了233333

　　繁闹的生日派对结束了，季烟兮把两个孩子留在了民宿，留给了两个人独处的时间。季孟泽和高云琛肩并肩的慢慢走在回酒店的路上。“季老师，厨艺又见长哦。”季孟泽笑着看了看高云琛，“高老师调教的好！”

　　“不敢不敢。”两个人客套起来的样子逗的自己哈哈大笑。“我还是床上调教的好。”高云琛靠在季孟泽的耳边小声说道，季孟泽拍了一下高云琛的手臂。

　　“你还记得你第一次给我过生日嘛？”高云琛借机握住季孟泽的手。“记得啊，在台北嘛。”那是18年的年头，高云琛在台湾拍戏，拍的并不顺利，和季孟泽远程悄悄的抱怨了一下，也没在意就继续拍戏了。突然有一天高云琛接到季孟泽的电话：“我在桃园机场，要怎么去你那边！”

　　“？！大爷！你怎么来了！你等着，我去接你！”高云琛立刻和剧组请了假冲到机场，台北的天气并不比北京冷，但是湿度却很大，下着小雨，潮乎乎的天气，寒气裹着水气让人不太舒服，季孟泽穿着他标志性的boylondon的羽绒服大老远就被高云琛认出来了。

　　“大爷！”高云琛此刻的表情都已经失控了，他开心极了。他来了就好来了就好。把季孟泽带回酒店，就带着他去吃了东西：“你怎么来了。”季孟泽笑着说：“刚好有假期来看看简哥，顺道来看看你了！”简哥是季孟泽之前经常合作的一个制片人，台北人。高云琛笑而不语，来看简哥给我打电话接你，哼，你就傲娇吧你！

　　高云琛还要拍戏，季孟泽就自己在台北闲逛，季孟泽看过去不食人间烟火的样子，其实很会享受生活的，一下子就能融入到一个城市里，老大爷遛弯是没有边界的！逛了几天，差不多就到了高云琛生日了。生日早晨是被震醒的，台北一个地震多发的地方，两个相拥而眠的人突然感觉到床在摇晃：“地震了！”两人赶忙起床，还没来得及出房门地震就停了。“唉，地震多发地区就是这样的吗？”季孟泽着实有些被吓到。

　　“对啊，被震了好几次了。”高云琛在盥洗室里洗漱着。“云琛！”刷着牙满嘴泡沫的高云琛应了季孟泽一下，“生日快乐！”高云琛赶忙漱口：“大爷你能不能挑个好一点的时间和我说啊！我都不知道要怎么感谢你了！”季孟泽走到盥洗室，“你还打算怎么谢我？！”高云琛一把抓过季孟泽来了一个热吻：“喂喂喂！还没刷牙呢！”

　　剧组给高云琛过了生日，吃了剧组准备的蛋糕，高云琛下午请了个假和季孟泽去过生日了，穿行在熙熙攘攘的人群里，品尝着台湾的本土美食，坐在美丽华摩天轮上，看着台北一点点被踩在脚下，在摩天轮到达最高时亲吻对方许一生相伴。

　　高云琛那天在weibo上写到：“梦想成真。”

　　“大爷你真的来了啊！”高云琛躺在床上，回想起刚刚在摩天轮季孟泽主动亲吻他的瞬间，还是觉得不可思议。即便每天早晨一起床就能看见他的睡颜，即便每天晚上都可以相拥而眠，但是高云琛还是觉得不可思议。季孟泽来了，是特意来看他的吧，应该是吧，台北的小雨轻轻的拂了一层雾在玻璃上，坐在密闭的空间里，高云琛不太敢直视前面的季孟泽，季孟泽的眼睛里此刻应该是映着一张脸通红的高云琛，高云琛想转移话题，但是外面雾蒙蒙的什么也看不见，而前面那个炽热的眼神让他浑身燥热。

　　一个月前算是第一次正儿八经的两个人过了圣诞和元旦，感情刚刚从之前的迷茫中变成似乎有点实质性的进展。高云琛毕竟是个直男，走出那一步对他来说也是一次人生的重大抉择。决定前因为拍戏的关系两个人其实也仅限于算是叫网恋吧，一个月前才像正常的情侣一样约会，高云琛对季孟泽的感情还在说不清道不明，还有点自我怀疑，他是认真的吗？

　　直到季孟泽在摩天轮到最高点的时候突然伸手揽过高云琛给了一个生疏又可爱的吻，高云琛在愣了几秒后转被动为主动。纠缠着从彼此的口里掠夺着，把所有的爱意都吸入身体的每一个细胞，在氧气即将消失的时候高云琛才放开季孟泽，季孟泽迷离的眼睛里都是星辰，他靠在高云琛的怀里，和他一起等摩天轮慢慢下沉。

　　“嗯来了。”季孟泽靠在高云琛身上，“来接你回家过年。”高云琛紧紧的搂着季孟泽。每一次只要他有点什么问题，季孟泽总是第一时间出现安慰他，而且每一次都能说到他的心里，每一次都能让他醍醐灌顶重新振作。季孟泽真的和表面的看过去不一样，他的睿智是分人分事儿的。这点高云琛真的特别受用，那个你曾经以为高高在上的云上之人只对你特别，换任何人都有无限的满足感。

　　那年春节，高云琛没有例行的营业，因为从此君王不早朝。


	15. 探班

　　快圣诞的时候，傅峥的太太之歌终于来了，之歌坐在傅峥身边陪他工作，瞳耀之前见过几次面，但是再见面她眼里依然有很惊讶的表情，就是一副还是无法相信的样子。平时她还能装出导演夫人的气派，但是一见瞳耀或者云泽就有点抖，也不知道在紧张什么。

　　傅峥给之歌介绍季烟兮：“季烟兮，全季的执行总监。”之歌看了看自己的先生又看了看季烟兮：“柏林影后？！季烟兮？！”季烟兮点点头。“啊啊啊啊，我老公好喜欢你的！！！”？！季烟兮看了看傅峥，傅峥藏在镜片背后的小眼睛突然睁大：“嘿嘿，一直很想和你合作的。可惜你息影了。”

　　季烟兮恍然大悟的笑起来，前几天总觉得傅峥想和自己说什么，但是因为被孩子们打乱了没进行下：“可以啊，这个剧本的编剧就是我工作室的编剧，有机会可以合作啊！”？！“你的工作室？！”傅峥才知道一直跟着的常编剧竟然是季烟兮工作室的员工，“剧作制度，我那个工作室就只写剧本，不过都是些小成本的剧，这次是最大的制作了。偷偷跟你们说，我那个工作室和全季没关系哦。哈哈哈哈。”季孟泽回头就看见季烟兮在笑，估计又在说什么。实际上这个工作室也多亏了季孟泽，季孟泽第一次独立投资的剧集剧本就是季烟兮工作室的，还让周航来演男主角，口碑一下就立起来了。

　　“你和季孟泽是亲戚吗？”之歌一来就开始确认手里的料是真假。

　　“不是啊，季烟兮是一个艺名啊。”名字一个代号而已。

　　开工的时候，只有季烟兮和之歌坐在一旁没事儿做，两个人尴尬的笑了笑，然后各自刷起了手机。烟兮刷累了站起来动了动，一不小心看见之歌的手机画面竟然是云泽的一张双人照，她偷偷的靠到之歌的身边：“咳咳，新年快乐！”

　　之歌楞了一下接了一句：“身体健康？！”

　　“万事如意”“长命百岁？！”“少年梦归处”“东风恰自来？！”

　　之歌惊讶的张着嘴，“你你你。。。”季烟兮点点头一脸你懂的表情。“我是！”

　　原来两个人都是cpf！“我们搞到真的了！”两个人没有出声异口同声的说着！

　　“说实话，当初会和我老公认识也是因为真的很想去探班，就多接触了几次，没想到就把终身大事解决了。”此刻她们俩找了一个比较隐蔽的地方聊天。

　　“唉，我会走进娱乐圈也是因为他俩！我师父跟我说，可以出去镀镀金以后再杀回来。结果等我回来的时候，季孟泽要息影了！我去！”季烟兮狠狠的咬了一口牛肉干。

　　“？！不是你先息影的吗？”季烟兮比季孟泽早了一年息影，当时可是震惊整个影坛。

　　“我回来的时候，很多人问我要和谁合作啊，然后还有采访啊各种晚会什么的。结果我发现都没有季孟泽。我就托了关系好的记者去打听了一下，说季孟泽已经很久不接工作了，他现在就是在履行之前的合约，新的工作一概不接。我当时就知道他可能要息影了。”季烟兮仰天长叹，生不逢时啊！

　　“你和周航认识？”

　　“啊，我和他爸是朋友，也是意外。他被高云琛挖去签约，他爸说我也算是业内的让我一起去参谋。你知道吗，我知道周航签的是全季的时候整个人虎躯一震！特别激动！激动了一晚上没睡！！！”季烟兮想起那天初见依然激动。

　　当时全季还是在一个小写字楼里，季孟泽已经息影了，高云琛还没拿视帝，季烟兮带着周航到办公室，就看见那两个曾经只能在荧幕前看见的大帅哥面对面的坐在办公室里。“季总好，高哥好！这个是我姑姑，季烟兮。”

　　？！季烟兮？！云泽第一眼看到和周航一起进来的女人特别眼熟，竟然真的就是那个突然息影的影后。季烟兮自然不会放过这个好机会，趁着签周航的契机开始和全季合作，慢慢的变成了全季的合作伙伴。

　　“羡慕你，阿泽息影后我都没机会当面磕糖！这次听说他要演，我开心死了！”之歌一脸羡慕的表情。

　　“我当初可是为了要和他们演戏才进的演艺圈啊！！！！”季烟兮捶胸顿足！不过能当面磕糖其实也过了一年了。一开始季孟泽还是挺防着季烟兮的，没有人会无私的不要任何身份的往一家小娱乐公司不停的投钱，他开始是害怕季烟兮打他主意的，这不是季孟泽脸大，想潜规则他的人，从出道开始就有，排队也能排条长安街。但是季烟兮毕竟咖位在那边，她估计和他境遇也差不多。

　　季烟兮为了打消季孟泽的疑虑说自己的理想型是高云琛不是他，季孟泽突然就不太愿意和季烟兮合作了，季烟兮才发现自己大概说错话了，立刻把自己喜欢的人带出来和季孟泽见面，其实季烟兮喜欢的那个人并不是高云琛那款的，反而是一个颇为儒雅的生意人。一开始以为季烟兮唬自己，但是他在季烟兮的眼里看见了高云琛看自己的眼神，那就是爱一个人才会有的吧。

　　季孟泽那段时间也是焦头烂额，又希望高云琛回来又怕他回来，他回来他大概都下不了床，不知道高云琛吃的哪门子的醋，太费腰了！大概是半年后高云琛开始没那么折腾季孟泽了，季孟泽才慢慢的没那么惧怕他回来。

　　季烟兮偶然发现只要高云琛回来，季孟泽不是迟到就是来上班的时候特别不舒服，一个CPF的觉悟怎么可能就这样呢！脑内立刻开了一百二十码的兰博基尼，于是她在圣诞节送礼物的时候，给他俩送了一套情趣用品。

　　“他俩用了吗？”之歌兴奋的看着季烟兮。

　　“可能用了吧，反正第二天他俩都特别春风得意，所以我就去问高云琛，好用吗？我看季总那张脸应该挺好用的吧！”此之后高云琛就好像放下了什么心结似的，没再瞎折腾季孟泽，季孟泽安全了不少。

　　一年后的某天，季烟兮已经下班了，突然想起什么事儿，又折回去，一推门就看见季孟泽和高云琛忘我的亲吻着。“我当时都傻了！亲眼看见和每天YY是完全不一样的，那种冲击。。。”季烟兮愣了几秒，他俩才发现，然后就一脸既然已经被看到也没什么好隐瞒的狗男男脸，让季烟兮吃了好一顿狗粮。

　　“你什么时候发现是真的？！”季烟兮问之歌。

　　“峥峥回来和我说高云琛生孩子了，我心想完了我的cpBE了吗？”之歌当时抓着自己老公的手臂问：“我们阿泽怎么办！”傅峥淡定的回了一句：“他也生孩子了。”

　　“我心里就觉得完了，我的CP完了。我基本上颓废了两个月，然后峥峥说带我去看看他俩，我还说看个鬼。结果我就看到他俩在家里一起照顾瞳耀，我又活了！”看到一个人一个抱着孩子的时候，反而之歌不好意思，他俩大大方方的，还让孩子喊对方爸爸。后来孩子会说话的时候，见过几次，果然都互相叫着爸爸。真好，两个人能以这样的关系一起生活着，欣慰，搞到真的了！

　　“整个公司除了周航，每个人看他俩撒狗粮都还是会受不了。”

　　“对了，周航和苏澄？！下梁弯了？！”

　　“没没没！我听阿泽跟我说，苏澄有个弟弟好像和周航差不多大，十几岁的时候意外去世了，他俩生日好像还是同一天，苏澄把周航当自己弟弟。”

　　结识了新朋友，两个人又开心的跑到现场，此刻现场的氛围非常不好，男一女一一直进不了状态，男二女二那边速度是挺快的就是整个气场很奇怪。云泽两个人坐在一起沉默无言：“阿泽，要不。不行！她现在肯定最怕你。”季孟泽只和高云琛简单的说了一下情况，但是从这几日的表现来看，只要季孟泽在，张暖暖的状态就异常不好，那种明显受到惊吓的感觉。“你那边又什么情况？！”季孟泽看了一眼远处的白琳：“非常亢奋，不知道激动什么！？”？！

　　总算看见烟兮和之歌出现在现场，立刻招手招呼烟兮过来。“那个，烟兮你去帮我们和两个女演员谈一下吧！”季烟兮听Alisa和小游说了他俩的骚操作，她就担心两个女演员的状态，这下好了吧，果然！

　　季烟兮头疼的不得了，这两个人就不懂得收敛一点吗？！不懂得的，真的不懂得，跟别的女演员说：“我是高云琛的守护心。”采访的时候大剌剌的说：“关于爱情，我的东西谁都不能碰。”呵呵，真刚啊！分分钟一句兄弟情堵你一句话都没有，也是很有计谋啊！

　　季烟兮找到张暖暖：“呃，我是全季的季烟兮，我今天是来和你谈谈你最近的工作状态，这样太影响进度了。”张暖暖茫然地看着季烟兮：“啊，我。。我。我求求你能不能再给我机会。”季孟泽警告她的话一直环绕着她。“机会啊，长着翅膀，说飞走就飞走。在这个圈子，你也不是新人了，怎么会犯这么严重的错误呢？”季烟兮其实也不太想原谅她，但是为了工作。

　　“已经是给你机会了，我们全季最不缺的就是钱，直接换掉你重新拍，所有的损失我们都能承担。但是并没有换掉你，这就是季总慈悲为怀，你还有什么问题吗？”

　　张暖暖没有说话，脸埋在手里小声的哭着。“就真的没机会了吗？”季烟兮笑了一下：“先把戏拍好吧，否则被换掉就更麻烦了。还有别想什么歪主意，那样更惨。”这哪叫劝解，这就是赤裸裸的威胁啊。毕竟这件事情真的差点毁掉整个全季，季烟兮也不是善茬，对季孟泽还留着她当女主其实一开始是不理解的，但是放在全季的角度，有些事别做的太绝，张暖暖就不懂这一点。

　　季烟兮最后还是给张暖暖的老板打了电话，人在江湖，有些事情彼此就不要太过感情用事了。回头再惹出什么其他风波，牵扯到全季就不好。

　　张暖暖自有她公司协商，那么白琳呢？小姑娘真的一直处于亢奋状态，每天都特别激动，有几个片段还挺合适的，但是有的时候看过去就演的太过了。季烟兮看了监视器很久，然后悄悄走到白琳身边。白琳正在刷着手机，季烟兮有点反感，拍戏前竟然不酝酿情绪在刷手机？！季烟兮轻咳了一下吓得白琳赶忙把手机藏在身后嘿嘿的笑着：“烟兮姐！”

　　“看什么呢？你们老师没说拍摄前别看手机吗？”季烟兮冷冷的说。白琳尴尬的把手机放回自己的位置上：“朋友有点事。”季烟兮转身看向正在试戏的季孟泽：“季总很好看吧。”白琳猛点头，：“好看，不是有点漂亮是特别漂亮！”？！“我正在看着你看着你目不转睛....”季烟兮突然唱起来。“你丢的爱正在看你 等待你认领。”白琳不疑有他很自然的接下去。？！“这么老的歌你也会唱？！”白琳楞了一下，呃，这首歌大概算是云泽早期的CP曲了，季烟兮转身看着白琳：“你脸上有点东西。”“有点漂亮？！”

　　“我们的友谊。。”“地久天长，念念不忘。”

　　“云泽姐姐！！！！”靠，又一个CPF！

　　季烟兮带着白琳和之歌碰头，云泽CPF历史性的会晤啊，“人生第一次搞CP，竟然是真的！”白琳激动的不得了！“我们也是！”季烟兮和之歌异口同声！

　　白琳手机里一堆待证实的瓜

　　“那年圣诞他们在一起？”“是！”

　　“季老师去了台北！”“是，亲自督战！”

　　“国庆那几天，他们都在一起？！”“是！”

　　“十年前就见过家长了？！”“是！”

　　“生日会出事儿是老高出面处理的？！”“是！”

　　“创营2退赛的时候，他俩在一起？！”“是！据季老师本人说，他好好安抚了高老师两天两夜！”

　　....

　　“季老师换经纪人的谈判是高老师去谈的？！”？！季烟兮点点头

　　“季老师的违约金是高老师付的？！”“是！”

　　“欧洲之行，照片上的那个影子是不是高老师？！”“是！”

　　“高老师在演唱会上唱的那首表白曲是唱给季老师的？！”“是！季老师就在台下。”

　　“高老师拍戏受伤，季老师跟组照顾？！”“是！加班加点拍完戏就杀过去照顾了。”

　　.....

　　“他们俩现在是同居了？”“结婚了！”？！“什么？！”之歌和白琳震惊的看着季烟兮。

　　“领证肯定是不能领会被查到的，不过他们在教堂举行了仪式，神父有资质的！”

　　“哇~”之歌和白琳抱头痛哭圆满了圆满了！


	16. 剧组生活（四）

　　还剩下一个月的拍摄时间，每天都累的不得了。还好烟兮在这里帮忙带孩子，云泽才能好好的休息一下。打戏真的很多，每天吊在威亚上，季孟泽细皮嫩肉的，晚上回去一看都是压痕。高云琛偶尔给他按摩按摩也不敢太经常，毕竟有几次擦枪走火，季孟泽第二天又腰疼了。说起来两个人在一起十二年了，却好像都要不够似的，依然对对方的身体有渴望，特别是季孟泽，虽然每次都哼哼唧唧骂人，但是在床上可诚实了，要就要个彻底要个够。

　　似乎过于肉欲了，但是季孟泽却认为，只有此刻是他才能完全拥有高云琛。十年来风风雨雨，不能公开的关系，不能明言的感情，不能昭告天下的表白，唯有此刻，他们和千千万万的情侣是一样的。阳光灿烂的冬日，暖暖的透过玻璃洒落进来，挨在一起的云泽，被染上薄薄的金黄色，脸上都是融化冰雪的笑颜。淅淅沥沥的春雨，浇在新芽上透着墨绿色，季孟泽喜欢坐在窗边看着雨下，高云琛就靠在他身上翻着剧本。萤火四窜的夏夜，清凉的风吹着躺在沙滩椅上的两个人，没有衣物的手臂轻轻的靠着，不淫欲却亲密。落叶缤纷的秋天，手牵着手走在树林中，脚下咋咋作响，又是一年，冬日来了。他们就是相遇于冬日，一年又一年，看云卷云舒看花开花落。

　　雪天的竹林像藏在石头中的翡翠，轻轻拨开才方见容颜，季孟泽和高云琛站在台阶上等着上戏，被导演一喊两个人同时回头的瞬间被定格，放在官方的weibo上。季孟泽一身月白色的长袍，有些破损，有些划痕，脸上还有伤痕，额前的头发还挂着雪花片，高云琛依然是格子的粗布衣服，脸上也有被竹叶划破的妆痕。似乎是激战过后，但是两个人的脸上的表情却极其淡然，双手远远的重叠在一起好似手牵手。

　　——云泽售后也太刚了吧！  
　　——啊啊啊啊，战损的季老师！  
　　——看出高云琛放荡不羁的江湖样子了！  
　　——我是季老师头上的雪花！  
　　——超级期待新剧！！！！

　　季孟泽和高云琛也在刷着weibo，“这张拍的真好啊。”季孟泽感叹道，对他到今天还不会自拍！高云琛怎么教都没用，不会就是不会，理不直气也壮！高云琛拿起手机：“来阿泽我们营业一下。”“滚！”

　　外面下着雪，里面就正好拍裸戏！季孟泽在化妆间看着高云琛，“云，我冷。”？！大爷你曾经的敬业精神都哪去了？！“来，老公抱抱。”？！“Woc！”不要脸真的不要脸！季孟泽拂袖而去，留下高云琛一脸懵逼：“？！所以我家大爷刚刚就是撒个娇吗？！”

　　在窗边摆放了两个大桶，工作人员在里面倒热水，一切准备就绪之后才让季孟泽和高云琛脱去外套半裸着站在里面。“action！”季孟泽和高云琛开始往身上撩水，刚刚脱下衣服的时候寒风就已经渗入毛孔，虽然倒的是热水在户外一会儿就凉了，工作人员还慢慢的往里面加水让热水的烟气不至于散去。演员就是要这样，冬天拍夏戏夏天拍冬戏都是再正常不过的。今天横店的雪下的似乎最欢，窗外是覆了白雪的竹林，大片的雪花被风吹进来落在两人身上，屋内热气缭绕，季孟泽和高云琛还说着台词，应了情节，两个人坦诚相见解开心结，才成为生死之交，前面有多好后面反目才有多虐！这一幕被拍的极其唯美，不像是兄弟情却更像是初次告白的情侣，傅峥果然是CP粉头啊！

　　因为真的太冷了，两个人也调整情绪只两三条就过了，重新穿起羽绒服的两个人喝着姜茶笑着打趣。

　　说起来拍《奇案》的时候，两个人关系突飞猛进就是拍沐浴之后，当时是在室内拍的，也没这么冷。有淋浴有桑拿，反而因为太密闭喘不过气来，比起今天的席地洗澡反而还更不好。季孟泽当时还是不太习惯看高云琛的半裸，他依然觉得自己有点禽兽，会想上手摸，脑内也会有不好的东西。幸好旁边很多人，嘈杂的让他暂时忘了不堪的想法。季孟泽每次拍戏都挺实诚的，那次也一样，说好的沐浴的戏，就穿了四角短裤来了，结果一眼看见高云琛穿着健身裤来，“呃。”拍摄的间隙其实还好，季孟泽没演过这种戏，只能按照平时的经验来，后来成片的效果被人笑说好似洗完这顿回去就不洗似的。

　　季孟泽回去还是洗了一个澡，洗完澡出来的时候看见高云琛坐在床边擦头，“我洗好了，你可以去洗了。”季孟泽偷偷的打量着高云琛的身材，厚实的胸肌，强壮的手臂，腰身收的刚刚好，季孟泽感觉到喉间有什么滑过。他还是老实睡觉吧！躺在床上的季孟泽其实并不能入睡，辗转反侧了许久，然后决定起来喝口水，走的有点急了就和从浴室里刚出来的高云琛撞了个满怀，一个没站住两个人就这么啪的一声摔倒在地上。高云琛“哎哟”一声季孟泽就扎扎实实的压在他身上。

　　高云琛下意识的抱住季孟泽，怕他摔到地上，却让两个人之间氛围暧昧了起来。季孟泽和高云琛此刻面对着面躺在地毯上，距离不过一指，两个人的脑海里都突然闪过之前拍的吻戏，季孟泽闭上眼睛轻轻的靠上那颗饱满的唇珠，高云琛惊讶之余也张开嘴巴迎接这个突如其来的吻，季孟泽被高云琛的舌头撩的突然清醒过来，立刻要爬起来却不小心碰到了他下身的巨物。

　　呃，高云琛吃痛了一下，今天不知道这么了，看到半裸的季孟泽，身下突然就有了感觉，因为刚刚拍戏还有点紧张，回到房间却有点控制不住自己。洗澡的时候也没见下去，现在被季孟泽这么一撩更加严重。季孟泽起身也不去倒什么水，匆忙走回自己的床上躲进被窝里。高云琛只能回去睡觉。

　　高云琛却全无睡意，看着季孟泽躲在被子里的样子觉得有点可爱：“季老师，季老师，你不闷吗？”季孟泽从被子里出来大口大口的呼吸：“闷啊！”两个人才有一次正视对方，“不好意思。”季孟泽先开口。“呃，没事儿。”高云琛也不知道该怎么接，太尴尬了。

　　“你，你要我帮忙吗？”季孟泽说完就后悔了，啊，怎么会问出这种问题，高云琛不会把自己当成变态吧，他好像是个直男，自己也是啊。天哪。季孟泽的脑子里一团乱，高云琛何尝不是，他以为自己产生了幻听，“你说什么？”

　　“啊，没什么。”季孟泽又回到被子里，这时一根理智的弦因为高云琛的一句话彻底断了：“你可以帮我吗？”

　　季孟泽跪在高云琛的面前，隔着棉质的布料轻轻的亲吻着，刚刚沐浴过的高云琛身上没有其他味道，只有沐浴露淡淡的清香。第一次，状况OK。季孟泽没给人做过这种事，但是这么大年纪没做过不代表没看过。他努力的在脑海里寻找着教程，高云琛被他有一搭没一搭的触碰惹的一阵呻吟。季孟泽轻轻褪下他的裤子，巨物瞬间就打在他的脸上，比想象的要大啊。

　　季孟泽咽了咽口水，这要怎么，呃，下口呢？扶着巨物缓缓的入口，高云琛一阵舒爽，被温暖瞬间包裹的铃口开始分泌出一些液体，季孟泽用舌头一舔，“呃，孟泽别。”季孟泽无辜的抬起头，小口里含着紫红色的巨物，眼睛里却是纯情的疑问，高云琛看到这一幕的时候心里防线瞬间崩塌。“吃进去一点。”季孟泽在高云琛的指导下往里面吃了一点，高云琛舒爽的仰起头。“啊。”季孟泽再往里面含了一点却被巨物呛到，但自己说要帮人家的，只好硬着头皮继续，“真大。”季孟泽心想。

　　“孟泽，别用牙齿疼。”季孟泽有两颗小猫牙刮到了高云琛，惹得高云琛有点疼。季孟泽有点不好意思，毕竟第一次。刚刚有些笨拙的进出，慢慢的也熟练起来。他一手扶着巨物，另一手去触碰下面的囊袋。高云琛受用的一声声呻吟，得到了高云琛的赞赏，季孟泽更加勤快起来，舌头时不时舔过铃口，使得巨物更加膨大，充满了季孟泽的整个口腔。高云琛也轻轻抓起季孟泽的头发配合他的动作。过大的幅度让季孟泽眼前蒙上一层雾水，高云琛伸手抹去季孟泽眼角的泪水，季孟泽依然很认真的吃着高云琛的巨物。

　　在两个人情欲燃烧的时候速度加快，在生疏的笨拙的刺激之下，高云琛感受到了释放，立刻推开季孟泽，还没完全离开季孟泽面前，就直接射了季孟泽一脸。季孟泽习惯性的舔了舔唇，白色的乳液也随着猫舌进入了肚子。“大爷别！”高云琛被季孟泽纯情的动作撩的瞬间脸红了。季孟泽才发现似乎有点不妥，立刻冲进浴室洗脸。洗完脸的季孟泽靠在门上才发觉自己做了什么天大的事儿，心砰砰的响个不停。

　　浴室戏让两个人完全没了隔阂，原因却只有两个人知道，那一夜他们俩踏出了人生最重要的一步。“你当时为什么会让我帮忙？”后来季孟泽问高云琛，高云琛想了一下说：“不知道，你问了我就。。回了。”

　　“这么随便吗？”季孟泽挑挑眉，高云琛立刻补了一句：“那是你问啊，而且还是因为你硬的，本来就该你帮我。”高云琛也曾自问过自己为什么？似乎是季孟泽跪在他面前吞吐着他的巨物的满足感，或者有一种征服的胜利感，季孟泽在此之前在高云琛的心中都是高高在上的高岭之花，只能远远的观赏，别说触碰，甚至连脑内有什么想法都觉得是罪恶。他却帮自己做着这样的事情。男人征服男人比征服一个女人更让男人得到满足感吧。

　　“还冷吗阿泽。”穿着厚厚的羽绒服两个人靠着也不太亲近，高云琛小声得问。“不冷啦。”小口的喝着姜茶的季孟泽笑得可甜了，一点都不辣。嗯，那小口小口嘬的样子让高云琛突然脑内开起车来。打住！

　　马上要结束拍摄了，也要回归新的生活了，接踵而来的工作也安排的满满当当。高云琛休息半个月将进入下一个剧组，季孟泽也要回到季总的身份。突然的有点不舍起来。季孟泽一个人坐在客厅里看着垛在一起的剧本，突然感慨起来。曾几何时这些都是他生活的一部分，每天就抓着剧本不放，一直钻研一直阅读。他觉得他不是一个聪明的演员，只能靠不断的深入角色才能达到拍摄的要求。时常在角色切换之中会不知道该如何停顿。

　　有过差点出不来的角色，也有因为额外的工作导致频繁进出角色使得情绪不连贯，角色能挖掘他的内心深处，也能挖掘他的另一面。看到电视上的角色他有时候会恍惚，那是我吗？然后看到自身上映出来的习惯大概是我吧。

　　高云琛比季孟泽在这点上要聪明多了，不是科班出身，没有那些学院派的条条框框，演起来还是很自然的，但是过度的勤奋也有时候让自己迷失在角色之中。突然闲下来会怀疑人生，早前他不知道如何排解，认识了季孟泽之后，他给了他很大的帮助，两个人就这么相扶相持走了这么多年。

　　季孟泽先杀青，因为公司的事情先行带着孩子们回去了，高云琛一个人在横店拍完最后一场戏，那天横店又下了一场大雪，他站在雪地里很久都没有走。这一走，他们又回归到原来的生活，季孟泽不再是季演员而是季总裁。说实话他挺怀念季演员的，那时两个人无忧无虑的，即便是他先杀青都会在剧组等他一起走，清苦而快乐。现在也一样快乐，但是总觉得少了一点什么。季孟泽息影后，有很长一段时间高云琛是无法适应的，两个人无法公费恋爱，只能通过手机联系，又回到最初的那段时间，但是以前季孟泽倒是很勤快的回他，创业后却变得要等，两个人都在等，偶尔沟通不畅就容易出现问题，吃过亏的两个人都尽量保持着沟通，总是有那么一点时候差强人意。

　　公司稳定后，高云琛才开始体会到有一个按时上下班的老公是多么幸福的事情，但是他依然会怀念两个人透过角色互诉衷肠的悸动。这一次他又和他并肩作战，能在工作的时候看见他高云琛觉得幸福不过就如此。

　　回到冷清清的酒店里，收拾着行李，发现前段时间的一个亲子项目的企划，高云琛一直都还没定，说起来之前还说要和季孟泽拍完戏去花城，看到自己的行程才发现都是痴心妄想。在这个圈子里就是这么身不由己。高云琛拍拍自己的脸，什么时候突然这么多愁善感起来，一直都是小太阳一样的存在，即便快四十了依然还活力四射，有一种人即便到八十岁都有少年感，这说的就是高云琛，季孟泽一个高冷到不行的男人也是因为他身上的那种活力被吸引的死死的，独自一人在寒冷的世界里呆了几十年终于有一颗太阳拨开重重冰雾来温暖自己。

　　速报，sc退圈了！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　“感谢全季，感谢果粒橙，感谢各位这么多年的关心和帮助，从今天开始，回归学生生活，谢谢！”  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我靠！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　不要啊，scgg  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　[sc息影记者会视频连接]  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　scgg准备去过普通人的生活了5555555  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　sc这是想什么啊！上升期退圈？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　早就准备了吧，我听说本来好几个资源都直接给后辈了，撕都不撕，甚至还有一个给星艺了。  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　？！星艺，我靠！他们不是和全季死对头么！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　也没死对头吧，就是两家的团battle的厉害而已  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　有竞争才有发展嘛，你看最近几年歌坛又有点复苏了，多好。  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　scgg到底去哪里啊！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　来了来了，记者问了，scgg说回学校念书。  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　哪个学校？！电影学院？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　念博士？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　hhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　好像不是，scgg没说。  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　hhhhhhhhhhhhhh，快去看zhdd刚发的视频  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我去！全季要不要堵门一下啊！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　[zh抱着sc大哭的视频]  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　全季官方转发了一个白眼，xsl  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　季总发了一个哈士奇，hhhhhhh，还能不能好！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　2333333，zhdd真性情啊！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　直男友谊坦荡荡！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　影帝xswl，配了一张[你等着我回去收拾你]的表情包  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　全季有毛病吗？！喂！柜门啊！不堵吗？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　人家兄弟有什么好堵的，腐眼看人基！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　抬头看区！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　xgg发了一堆哈哈哈哈哈哈。。sjb么！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　！？xgg，看了半天才明白是谁。喂！全季都在看笑话吗？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　羡慕啊！我们yz到现在就一张借位牵手照！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　yz对视都甜，这对比不了，这对太哈哈哈哈哈哈哈了  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　季总也是刚的一笔，直接atgyc  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　季总一个满口都是gyc的男人不提也罢  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　又回顾了季总和老高的采访，全季大概没有门  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我前几天看到一个剪辑，是季总和老高的单采，我还以为是粉丝合成的！我靠所有答案都是对方！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　季总那个先出的吧，老高那个捂了两年才放的，md狗男男！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　季总就是季总，那个时候老高还在疗伤就这么哄狗子的么！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　要不然狗子能死心塌地的跟着他，还给人家当下属。  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我突然脑内了一下。。。⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄我遁了  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　妹妹不要跑，一起分享一下废料！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　你们有没有看见季总前几天的路透啊！MD好帅一男的！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　[坐着的商务泽][站着的商务泽]  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我靠！金丝眼镜！季总要不要这么帅啊！我可以！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我也可以！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　身材一点都没变啊，大长腿！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　名品脖子，啊啊啊啊啊！仰头要死了！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　满脑子都是总裁季和演员高在办公室酱酱酿酿的废料  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　给楼上的递笔！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　小道一个，老高好像要带瞳瞳上综艺节目了？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　旅行攻略？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　可能吧，制片老熟人了，当时跟着yz一起玩的  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　啊啊啊啊啊我要去回顾那个综艺节目！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　唯二的真人秀之一啊！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　季总当时就显示出超人管控天赋了！老高真的适合综艺节目，太有梗了！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我更喜欢他们那个梦想小镇啊！！！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　神tm梦想小镇，那个不是剧组变形记嘛！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　hhhhhhhhh，心疼剧组！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　被gyc整的半死，整个小镇上蹿下跳，他哪来那么好的精力！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　毕竟真人秀晚上不敢那啥，都在白天发泄了。  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　ls危险发言！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　他俩要一直生活在小镇里多好，以物易物小日子过得多好玩！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　季总真的是大少爷，上山也不去，下水也不去，就坐在旁边看gyc  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我们糕糕才不舍得季总辛苦呢，这种苦力老攻来就好了吗！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　呃，yz麦麸卖得这么严重吗？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　？！麦麸？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我去深山！麦麸什么鬼！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　？！你有没有看过梦想小镇啊！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　季总当时腰伤好嘛！而且他们组六个人啊！谁跟你说只有两个人的！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　季总负责一家子的生活劳动规划，老高负责带其他组员去实施  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　梦想小镇现在不是还有吗？故意黑吧！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　还想看他俩一起去玩！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我听说那季剧组搞趴了六个编导，还有一个副导演节目结束直接辞职了！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　hhhhhhhhh，gyc到底作了什么死啊！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　不就是爱上山挖山货！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　还不是mzgg说山货值钱能换很多吃的，就带着编导疯狂进山！hhhhhhh  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　是我们mzgg的错了！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　hhhh其实他们组其他人也能折腾，不是我们mzgg一个人主意啦！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　他们组贡献了一堆名场面！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　你们有见过明星抓蛇的么！还唱新白娘子传奇！hhhhhhh！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我靠！这么好玩吗！我要去补！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　不愧是gyc的组，全组都是歌王，干什么都能唱一段。  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　有个名场面一定要补，gyc给mzgg唱情歌王！剧组也是没有求生欲，直接全部放出来！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　[gyc对着jmz唱歌视频]  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！好甜啊！！！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　mzgg的表情，啊啊啊啊我也想给哥哥唱歌！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　ls的醒醒！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　听到一个小道消息，ycgg演唱会唱表白曲的时候，mzgg在台下！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　？！mzgg去了！？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我靠！大猪蹄子！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　那天还说自己去什么健身房！！！！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　健身房？！你听他的！就他那个身材，健到哪里去了啊！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　就是去看演唱会了还装！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　！！！！我靠！我当初还想说都退圈了还能营业真是对粉丝太好了！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　mzgg一心虚就开始健身。。  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　hhhhhhhhh  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆


	17. 娱乐圈

　　拍摄结束后又回到了普通人的生活，季孟泽觉得挺开心的，虽然他偶尔发现高云琛有点失落，但是一如平常的生活。正常的上下班，接送孩子，和远在剧组的老公视频聊天PX，过的还是挺充实的。

　　苏澄息影之后他的资源被拿去做了一些交换，果然得到了很好的回应，这点不得不佩服他的副总，季孟泽虽然懂得运营但是真的不会放手资源，啥都抢，大概是早几年被人抢过资源，现在有点见到一点都抢的感觉。高云琛就笑他护食，季孟泽就挤兑他，以前谁天天抱着他哭着说：“哥哥，我又被人抢了资源了，好生气哟。”高云琛抱起他：“我哪有哭，再说我艹哭你！”

　　因为重新回到演艺圈，季孟泽的身边又开始不太平静，毕竟重新出现，甚至代拍yxh都纷纷出动各种路透，你可以想象一个正规的商务论坛都有站姐专门给季孟泽发图。粉圈好像又活跃了起来，但更加头疼的是那些曾经对季孟泽有想法的人。

　　季孟泽长得好看，从小他就知道，他也知道自己的脸多有杀伤力，到底是什么给他掰弯高云琛的底气，长得好看真的是首要。季孟泽出道这么多年，来自四面八方的诱惑和骚扰也是源源不断。这个圈子想红就要付出代价或者拿钱来砸。现在的高云琛和顶流的周航就是靠全季用钱砸出来的，否则想走到今天的位置，周航的同期都多多少少接受过潜规则。唯独周航真的是清清白白无可挑剔的优质偶像，这可不是乱说的，推周航的时候季孟泽是抓住一个资源就往里头死命砸钱，要宣传有宣传要花头有花头，当时季孟泽看到每天报上来的宣传流水心都一阵阵痛，但是他也清楚的明白如果不这样，周航不可能有今天的位置。

　　他自己不就是一块璞玉并未被人挖掘，一个是他没有想红的想法，另一个他还是有底线的，而且早前他对男人真的没有那么大的兴趣，或者说他对人都没多少兴趣，直到遇到了高云琛。高云琛真的就像一束阳光，突然射入一个世外山谷，山谷的里的花草树水都因为这束光活跃起来，死寂一般的世界因为有了那束光变得鲜艳起来，然后越加的离不开那束光，无论什么时候都要紧紧的抓住。

　　之前骚扰过他的一个金主，又突然送花约会电话，季孟泽头疼的不得了。开门做生意的总不能把门关了，电话屏蔽了就再换一只。季孟泽站在窗户前，就看见广场上停了一辆B开头的豪车，想也知道是谁的，季孟泽随手点了一支烟，他好久都没抽烟了，今天应该也不会抽，就是点着夹在手上。

　　不多久办公室的门被人敲开，“这还不让我进去了。”进来的就是那个金主，“孟泽啊，好久不见了。前几天在weibo上看见你，还是那么帅啊！”季孟泽弹了弹手中的烟，然后打了一个内线：“前台都死了吗？什么人都放进来。”不到一分钟岳超就冲了进来，“季总，带了很多人来，没拦住，对不起。”岳超此刻身上有点褶皱，大概是在外面有冲突。

　　“孟泽啊，不要这样。这个小兄弟也是，我们都老熟人了。”金主往前走了一步却被岳超直接挡住了去路，岳超一手背着，另一手做了一个请的动作让金主往沙发上坐下。季孟泽则回到办公桌边，捻灭了烟，头也没抬的翻起了公文。“公务繁忙，招待不周。”

　　“自己人，还招待不招待的。”金主敲着二郎腿很自然的看着对面的季孟泽：“孟泽啊，晚上去吃个饭吧。”

　　“没空。”

　　“不要这样啊，老朋友聚会，赏个脸啦。”老朋友？其实没离开过这个圈子这些烦心事儿压根就不会离开季孟泽，只是刚好季烟兮当时陪着季孟泽创业，很多场合都是季烟兮的爱人出面应酬。季孟泽更多的是在评估合同企划做长远规划。非得应酬，季烟兮基本都会把访客来宾调查清楚才让季孟泽去，所以五年来竟然没有遇到。

　　“你们公司现在发展的挺好的啊，季孟泽你挺行的啊。我当初就没看走眼。”这个男人他想睡，是真的想。可是太硬气了，被拒绝了好几次。原以为季孟泽是个什么圣贤君子，突然拔地而起的全季娱乐以及那个经常代表季孟泽出席的男人让他恨的牙痒痒。龌龊的人心中大概什么都是龌龊的。

　　“你那个金主，最近好像没看见啊。”季孟泽停下修改企划的笔抬头冷冷的看了看金主，“嘴巴放干净一点。”金主站起来往前走，被岳超拦住了，就站在那边说：“季孟泽，明人不说暗话，你们全季最近也不太平吧，我在圈子里，怎么也是有点朋友，帮帮你还是很容易的。”

　　“帮我？！”季孟泽淡淡的笑了一下。“怎么帮？”

　　“不是好几个怕你们家的艺人都息影吗？你息影就算了，怎么能底下的小孩子也跟着闹着玩。”

　　因为苏澄退圈，导致有些资源谈不下来是真的。还是很多人怕这边给了资源，那边炒起来了突然跑了。合作向来是长远的。“我都不怕他们跑了，你怕什么？！”季孟泽冷笑了一下，继续看企划。

　　“季孟泽，最近你的名声可不好哦。你那个金主好像另有新欢了？！”岳超忍不住咳了一下。“我不知道你再说什么？”

　　“季孟泽，多少钱，我也可以啊。”

　　“钱？！”季孟泽终于放下手中的笔站起来，眼里尽是阴鸷的狠意，让对方楞了一下。“怕是你买不起吧！”

　　“季孟泽！你个贱货！”啪，岳超一拳就打过来了！这时门口突然冲进来一群人，有全季的保安，也有对方带来的人。

　　“你等着！”捂着被打通的脸对方也不恋战就直接走了。

　　“艹！老子的人都敢动！阿泽你等着我马上就回去。”高云琛已经准备杀回北京了，季孟泽只得安抚他：“没事儿的，他不敢怎么样。今天倒是第一次撕破脸，也不知道犯了什么神经。你别着急回来，好好拍戏，我不是没事儿才跟你说么，你要是这样我以后就不跟你说了。”

　　挂了电话季孟泽躺在床上看着天花板，说起来季孟泽和高云琛在一起后都是不堵门的，但是一句好兄弟老铁什么都搪塞过去了。没想到创业后因为全季突然的崛起，他的绯闻竟然到处都是，季烟兮的爱人李凯修早期在江湖上也是个浪子，只不过是遇到季烟兮洗心革面，可又谁信呢。就像季孟泽当初揣测季烟兮一样，无利可图谁给你雪中送炭？李凯修之前还帮着出面处理一些事情更加让人怀疑他们俩的关系。

　　为了成全苏澄，全季几乎整个差点赔进去，还好季孟泽自己的人脉，一些认识的制片和导演还在帮着推全季的演员，否则一家子全无戏可演真凉了。开公司哪能没有危机呢，落井下石的人却比谁都快。这不就是吗？

　　“靠！”

　　“女孩子不要说粗话！”季孟泽给季烟兮到了一杯茶。

　　“这次看我不弄死他！”季孟泽和李凯修的绯闻季烟兮一直就不爽，拆人CP天打雷劈！还拆到她自己头上！最可气的是前几天她自己作死换装玩，被人拍到了。然后她家李凯修有了新欢的新闻满世界都是。。。。

　　“对了。你家李总是什么情况？！”季孟泽被提醒的也刷了一下娱乐新闻，李凯修新欢还在热搜上。

　　“红发辣妹么！”季烟兮叹了一口气：“那就是老子！”

　　“.....哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。。。”季孟泽大笑起来。“弄死他！弄死他！”

　　善缘皆善，自作孽自相受。一个金主的消失又如何，在这个圈子里还有千千万万这样的人。只能做到问心无愧，只能靠自己啊！

　　料。我的旅行攻略第三季神秘嘉宾组影帝和她女儿，另一组待定，不过据说也是单亲！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　？！影帝和瞳瞳真的要上节目了？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　另一组单亲是什么鬼？！所以除了旅游要相亲吗？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我靠，我旅已经这么糊了么，需要靠这个拉收视？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　可能是为了和影帝平衡吧  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　算了吧，第一集不就是单亲妈妈和三口之家搭  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　对啊，第一季的时候还有四口之家和三口之家，有什么好平衡的。  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　投票的时候奇数才是最合理的！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　影帝是ylq金瓜啊！未婚单亲，还是很有市场的！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　都有孩子了还有人惦记？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　就是有孩子才惦记吧，说明想回归家庭  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我旅其实剪辑还不错的，做两季不作妖不撕逼，这次还走相亲的路线，想不明白  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我旅比同期的旅游节目好太多了，剪辑给鸡腿！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　听说了么，mxxz前阵子撕的乱七八糟！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　？！云泽参加过的那个？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我因为你们科普还去补了一下云泽那季，挺好玩的啊  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　七年的老节目，疲了吧，真人秀这么长寿还是头一个  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我旅三年之痒也要来了  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　不过影帝去我看未必糊，影帝多有梗。全程智商在线  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　影帝玩游戏真的没有失败过  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　哈哈影帝男团出道，啥套路没见过  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　话说mzgg能不能上个综艺节目  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　ls醒醒  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　让mzgg和影帝还有瞳瞳去旅游么，那叫啥一家三口？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　真过年了！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　不会吧，太过了吧，新剧不是有bg么，还炒bl么？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　woc！全季都什么人啊！  
　　☆☆☆料 姐于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　什么情况？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　全季都是单亲爸爸吗？！  
　　☆☆☆料 姐于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　？！谁也爸爸了！？scgg吗  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　所以不是回学校是去结婚了？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　不！是mzgg！  
　　☆☆☆料 姐于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　什么？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　啊！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　真的假的！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　什么鬼！mzgg结婚了？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　所以mzgg才是为了结婚息影吧？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　？！！！！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　不是说单亲爸爸么，怎么就结婚了  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　这个编码是上次那位料姐吗？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　什么料姐？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　上次不是有个料说mzgg不敢拆CP么，mzgg都退圈了还有啥不敢拆的  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　疯狂暗示！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　jmm过年了！！！！  
　　☆☆☆料 姐于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　[我的旅行攻略最新一期预告]  
　　☆☆☆料 姐于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我靠！那个小男孩是谁？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　艹艹艹艹！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　为什么不放声音啊！都不知道他们在说什么！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　是yz啊！是我们yz啊！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我靠活久见！那个小男孩是mzgg的儿子吧！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　所以mzgg是真的结婚了吗？那个女的是谁啊！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　哪里结婚了！不过那女的好眼熟啊！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　xgg十级学者告诉你，那个应该是我们另一个季总  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　？！什么？！xgg！影后！真人秀？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　所以影后和mzgg是！？  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　他俩没关系不要瞎说！  
　　☆☆☆料 姐于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　料姐再说一点吧！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　料姐！请继续！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我信料姐的！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我之前听到的消息是ycgg要和另一个单亲妈妈搭的，但是最后这个提案被对方经纪公司否了  
　　☆☆☆料 姐于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　为啥啊？！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我知道是谁了  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　我也知道是谁了  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　要艹独立女性人设还跑去相亲呵呵  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　所以我估计就是因为这个mzgg亲自出马，而且他们的新剧准备要定档了，顺道宣传一波了  
　　☆☆☆料 姐于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　计划通！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　xgg都来看来全季很重视这次宣传啊！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　毕竟是季总亲自演戏肯定重视啊  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　期待期待  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆

　　期待！  
　　☆☆☆= =于XXXXXX留言☆☆☆


	18. 真人秀

　　《我的旅行攻略》简称我旅，一季十二集六组嘉宾，每组嘉宾两个家庭，每期嘉宾通过抽签决定去的城市，并获得一笔足额的旅游基金。要规划好所有家庭的开支，期间包括车票机票酒店和饮食的费用，同时还要在最短的时间内找到这个城市最适合亲子游的项目。节目的SP则将从六组嘉宾中选出一组最佳组合获得最后的旅游大奖，当然还有奇奇怪怪的其他奖项，什么最搞怪啊，最话唠啊，最CP之类的奖项。

　　我旅第一季因为简简单单的风格以及朴实的画风在一堆旅行节目中杀出重围，瞬间成为旅行类真人秀收视率第一名，不靠撕逼不靠剪辑只靠过程中发生的点滴成为最佳旅行节目，特别是第一季的SP因为总结了嘉宾所犯的错误成为很多初次旅行者的真·旅行攻略。第二季也继承了很好的口碑，但是每一季都有一个倒霉的组合他们拿到的城市是完全没有亲子游项目的，第一二季的城市挑战算是勉强过关，第三季的特别城市还是秘密。

　　我旅因为收视率话题度一直是热门旅游综艺，很多艺人都抢破头想上的节目，第三季的嘉宾本来已经在招商会上都公开的差不多，但最后一组嘉宾一直都是落单的，正在策划第三季的时候，高云琛和高瞳雪公开父女关系立刻成为目标家庭，原定的嘉宾却因为孩子摔倒无法参加变成最后一组嘉宾只剩下高云琛父女，节目组正在找备选家庭的时候，其中一个和高云琛一样都是单亲家庭的明星也列在名单之中，最后不知道是因为对方不同意和高云琛同台还是别的原因却变成了季孟泽父子。

　　当制片看到季孟泽父子资料的时候，见惯了大场面的制片都差点昏过去。制片虽然和高云琛季孟泽认识，因为息影了还重新出来上节目让制片有点震惊，然后他并不知道季孟泽有孩子，所以看到季孟泽父子资料的时候震撼程度原子级别的。

　　“刘导，我觉得我们要不要在预告上面掩盖一下？！”制片很认真的说，他都受不了的刺激，他亲爱的观众们肯定受不了。刘导拍了三季的我旅其实有点瓶颈了，如何出新又不过分噱头，基本上之前都在家庭之间互动和城市的选择上做文章，但是这样一个单亲爸爸他也不知道要怎么操作。

　　“问问全季吧。”虽然之前合约上全季并没有说需要保密或者如何，制片还是有点担心。

　　“李副总您怎么说？”李副总被自己老板要接综艺节目的消息已经炸疯了，现在还让她亲自来谈细节她已经是生命无法承受之重。看过了整个策划案，其实其中五个城市都是属于那种特别适合家庭或者亲子游玩的，即便没有特定的亲子项目也特别适合家庭聚会，唯独那个特选城市，李副总很头疼，这特么有什么亲子项目适合个鬼家庭！这不是蜜月圣地吗？！不过我们家应该不会这么寸抽到这个城市吧。

　　“我们季总”太不要脸了！“对这个没有别的要求。”公费谈恋爱么？！狗男男！“可以剪到预告里，但是希望保留一点神秘。”

　　“神秘？不剪进去？还是？”

　　“哦，剪进去也没关系，但是预告还是要制造一点悬念什么的。你们自己看着办。”

　　“？！”这不是跟没讲一样么？最后商量的结果还是等成品出来再做决定好了。

　　zhdd现在在P大？！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　？！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　[P大校园的周航].jpg  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　zhdd发微博了！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　你楼又开始干嚎！发图啊！！！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　[sc抱着瞳瞳].jpg  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　woc！scgg！！！！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　瞳瞳笑的好甜啊！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　scgg也退太狠了吧！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　全季是不是流行息影啊！不要啊！我最近喜欢一个妹子也是全季的，起点也很高孩怕！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　放心吧你那个妹子不会息影啦，北电的好好拍戏呢  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　说的好像季总不是北电出身的一样  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　季总不提也罢，好狠一男的  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　全季在线上的也很多啊，gyc不是还在！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　其实scgg的粉丝早就知道他要退隐了，全季什么时候开过fanmeeting，zhdd那么红都没开过，去年scgg就开了三场。基本上该说的都说了，粉丝的预防针都打好了  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　他家粉丝也是真好，这样都没脱粉  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　脱什么粉啊，就冲着他现在在P大念书都可以吹一波  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　scgg在P大上学吗？有P大的来说一下吗？  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　默默的上个线，scgg是P大的学生，我前几天在校园发现他，偷偷打听过。  
　　☆P大在校生于XXX留言☆

　　？！所以人家真学霸啊！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　全季竟然没有艹这个人设！真的太刚了！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　在校生scgg念硕士吗？  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　scgg是P大人类学的研究生，他他他出道的时候就已经念硕士了，现在已经自己带研究组做课题了。  
　　☆P大在校生于XXX留言☆

　　什么！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　昂！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　所以博士学位也拿到了吗？  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　他刚评了副教授。。。。。。  
　　☆P大在校生于XXX留言☆

　　[聘任公示——副教授苏澄]  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　.......  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　人设要不要这么苏！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　scgg不带课的，一直都做研究来着，不过听说下学期有课，要撸起袖子抢了！  
　　☆P大在校生于XXX留言☆

　　路透来了！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　[周航、苏澄和瞳瞳在吃饭].jpg  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　zhdd又发了新weibo，哈哈吃好多啊！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　P大的这间餐厅真的超级好吃！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　想到一个瓜，说zhdd每个月要称重的，超重会被影帝抓去跑一万米！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　一万米哈哈哈哈，还能不能行  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　今天完了，明天两万米了！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　带链接嚎[我旅新预告]  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　mzgg才是瞳瞳的亲爹吧！这姿势一毛一样啊！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　比ycgg还要温柔啊！绝世好爸爸！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　好羡慕季总的太太啊！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　季总不也是单亲爸爸吗？  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　少造谣，我家季总还单身好吗？！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　一时分不清是wf还是cpf  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　哈哈哈，我发现在这个问题上他家wf和cpf达成了高度的一致！  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆

　　求官网再抖抖，预告都这样，正片要飞起吗  
　　☆= =于XXX留言☆


	19. 真人秀（二）

　　李副总此刻的眉头一直就不肯舒展，面前的画面让她无法直视，这都啥，她一边看着一边拿着本子记，和她一起看视频的是《我旅》的何制片和刘导演。虽然事前全季说没有关系但是按照惯例还是会把成片送给公司审查。何制片和刘导演看到李副总写一笔他们的心就颤一下，虽然他们也觉得有些画面过分了，但是不要过度解读还是可以蒙混过关的，求生欲。。。容我们想想。

　　三个人审的正酣的时候岳超走了进来：“何制片、刘导好。”拍摄十天，岳超也在剧组，已经是熟人了。说起来岳超的身体素质和气质让刘导好一阵觊觎，很想把他抓来拍他另一个综艺节目结果被岳超直接拒绝了。“李副总，季总那边有事找您。”

　　“好，你过来帮我看着，何制片、刘导我先过去一下。”李副总把笔记本交给岳超，就去了总裁办公室。岳超面无表情的接过笔记本随便看了看：“这些都要删掉吗？”何制片看了看本子，点点头。“这些没什么问题啊。”岳超拿起笔把之前李副总写的东西都划了，“这有什么好删的。季总会不高兴的。”和季孟泽共事五年，虽然不及高云琛那般了解他，但是对于季总的底线他和季总上班第一天就知道了，而且认识季总这么久大概也知道他就是一个特别爱秀恩爱的人，对他来说没有什么不可以摆到台面上的。

　　李副总从季孟泽那儿回来就看见视频已经被关了，三个人都坐着看着她。“看完了？我去了这么久吗？”今天早知道就和季孟泽请个假，这太耽误事儿了。

　　“没看。”岳超淡淡的回了一句。“这些不用删，删了季总会不高兴的。”？！看到自己辛辛苦苦写了半天的本子被岳超大笔一挥全删了，李副总就气不打一处来！

　　“岳超！你等着我跟你算！”李副总对着何制片和刘导说：“两位，我们公司还要研究一下，现在是三点半，我会在五点半的时候把意见发给你们的，我现在有点事情要处理。”既然已经下了逐客令何制片和刘导就识趣的离开了。说起来本来让手下的人来送也没关系，但是毕竟是全季的老总真人秀，为了表示尊重两个人还是来了，现在好了，产生分歧了！

　　“这有什么好删的。”门刚关上岳超就直接问。

　　“有什么好删的？！”李副总拿着笔记本怼上岳超的胸，“他他他。他们俩都那样了还不删吗？！”

　　“他们俩怎么了？”

　　“怎么了？”李副总点开成片：“这段是啥！”

　　“抱一下不是很正常吗？有什么？”

　　“岳超，你不会也是弯的吧！这是简单的拥抱？打个滤镜都可以拍都市言情剧了好吗？”李副总继续点片：“这又是啥？交换带娃？！不是，你们在欧洲都干了什么？！”

　　“什么我是弯的，我看你是腐眼看人基。”岳超当然知道高云琛和季孟泽是什么关系，但是就像季烟兮说的，他俩怎么能是同性恋呢，他俩就是在对的时候遇到了对的人，刚好这个人和自己是一个性别，仅此而已。

　　“诶，岳超，平时没看出来，挺口齿伶俐的啊！”今天真不知道发生了什么事儿，平日沉默寡言的岳超竟然狂怼李副总。“这怎么回事儿！”

　　“这个挺正常的，我云南的战友扫完雷都是手牵手一起走的。”

　　？！“你还在云南当过兵啊！”呵。“罗马浴场这是什么鬼？！”

　　“怎么了？！”

　　“这四个字就是炸弹好嘛！”

　　“你脑洞太大了吧！而且又没进去拍，不是因为有瞳瞳吗？不方便。”

　　“？！还有瞳瞳！你们真的是！”李副总真要气炸了！欧洲到底有多少事儿她不懂啊！难怪欧洲回来剧组的有些工作人员都爱往全季跑，全季各种要求从来不拒绝。。。

　　“其实就算进去拍也没事儿，不拍到瞳瞳就行。大男人洗澡有啥。”

　　“？！你是真的是弯吧！呵，难怪人家说我们全季上梁不直下梁弯！”一群回形针！

　　“我当年在新疆当兵的时候，冷了不抱在一起取暖要冻死的！”

　　“哈！你真是功勋彪炳啊！当兵当旅游吗？”

　　“特种兵嘛，什么环境都要适应！功勋谈不上，立过个人二等功！”

　　“我那是夸你吗？！”李副总内心已经佛了，被喂了五年狗粮喂弯的他是第一个！“这怎么还有交换带娃呢？！”李副总望天！“这又是啥！！！”

　　“哦，你也太认真了吧，就一秒钟的镜头，而且也没啥吧！”

　　“这在CPF眼里就特么是KISS啊！”

　　“？！没吧，这就是关系好的兄弟站的比较近一点。而且我当时就站在他们的正前方，我可以作证他们没有当众KISS。”好像是在车上KISS了，是吧！

　　“？！关系好的兄弟有必要站那么近吗？！这样！”李副总突然往前站了一下撞到岳超，被他坚实的胸肌挡了一下差点后仰，岳超眼疾手快拉了一下结果两个人就莫名其妙的碰上了唇。大脑空白了十几秒两个人瞬间弹开。此刻的李副总脸红的可以滴血，岳超的耳朵也红了。“你你，出去吧！我还有别的事儿！”

　　岳超还没走，李副总就推开岳超冲出办公室。一路上狂奔而逃，差点和回公司的高云琛撞了个满怀。“诶，李笑你怎么了，去哪儿？！”

　　“我我，我请假了！”

　　第一集播出之后果然收视率爆棚，CPF嗑糖嗑到昏迷：“我写个XX同人，你来高云琛和季孟泽来，他俩干的事儿我写都不敢写！”路人则被花城的美景息影，两个孩子的互动也特别拉好感。高瞳雪和季耀辰的后援会都成立了。

　　第二集播出前依照惯例依然送来全季审查。“为什么还要审查。”季孟泽从一堆文件里抬起头看岳超，最近自己这个沉默冷静的助理有点奇怪，但是又说不是什么状况。“李副总交待的。”

　　“那她人呢？”

　　“请，请假了！”

　　“哦哟，稀奇啊，她这个大劳模竟然请假了。”季孟泽低头刷了几份文件：“诶不对啊，刚刚不是还给我送企划案了？”

　　“我也不知道。”此时高云琛和Alisa一起走进来，“诶，何制片，刘导你们也在啊。”

　　“刚好，大家都在，就一起审审片吧。”

　　“好吧！”于是众人就打开视频看片。看完：“挺好的啊，就这么播吧！”

　　“额，季总，我觉得有点问题。”Alisa膛目结舌的看完第二集，这要播出去大概就出柜了吧。他俩也太基了啊！特别是在空中那部分，而且怎么有种逆了的感觉。什么逆了？！我可不是CPF啊！！！！

　　“什么问题？！”季孟泽眯着眼睛看了看Alisa，Alisa害怕的咽了咽口水，但是她的求生欲在呐喊：“快阻止他俩！”

　　“就，就空中那段能不能删掉。。或者用几张照片代替一下！那段有点。。太过了！”Alisa闭上眼睛她不敢看季孟泽，就怕季孟泽此刻眼里的刀割破她的喉咙。

　　“其实，第一集也剪了一点点。”岳超也不敢正视季孟泽，“什么？！”Alisa默默的给岳超竖了一个大拇指！“毕竟高先生还在线上，还是要注意影响的！而且我们得对剧组负责！”

　　季孟泽看了看高云琛又看了看何制片和刘导，空中那段他们拍了两次，第一次不满意后来又拍了一次，第二次真的加个边框可以做婚礼相册了。但是为了高云琛的公众形象，季孟泽忍痛点了点头。

　　“为什么把伴郎进场的片段删了？！还有我和我老公进场的时候配的啥音乐！为什么不用现场音？！”季烟兮在电话那边咆哮！“我和我老公进场的那段音乐可是我们俩的定情曲！你管我吉利不吉利！给我改！”

　　“何制片，我人生第一次的真人秀，麻烦您不要擅自做主！”何制片委屈，他也知道让季烟兮带他老公参加真人秀是多少人梦寐以求的机会，况且还是零片酬！还无偿提供拍摄地！真是赚疯了！但是他是有求生欲的好嘛！呃，好吧，全季的求生欲比他强一点。因为季烟兮的加入最后一组嘉宾多了一个小时，于是SP变成了三个小时的节目，其中一个小时就是季烟兮为主角的特别真人秀。因为云泽的加盟《我旅》的收视率和关注度都是历史最高，几乎每天都在热搜榜上飘。SP已经基本上会成为收视的最高潮，何制片在想如果这段放出去不知道他会收到多少的投诉，只是这段的话语权真的不在自己，也不在全季，好吧，死就死吧！

　　两集+一个小时的SP，季孟泽息影后第一次的真人秀，云泽职业生涯合体的第三次真人秀到底发生了什么事儿呢？！

　　拭目以待吧！


	20. 真人秀（三）

　　“季总、高老师，你们是最后一期的嘉宾，所以不好意思啊，这个没得选了。”何制片拿着最后一个信封到全季开始了《我的旅行攻略》的拍摄。高云琛接过信封笑着说：“没关系啊，去哪里都行啊。”打开一看高云琛撞了一下季孟泽，哈哈大笑起来。季孟泽拿过信封一看，微微的扬起了嘴角。“这个是我们季老师的主场啊！”

　　“但是亲子项目不多诶，有点麻烦了。”季孟泽已经开始思考怎么玩了。何制片让摄像机去拍下信封里的信息——欧洲小镇：花城。“季老师很熟悉这个地方吗？”何制片问道。

　　“对啊，基本上每年都要去一次，有个朋友住在花城附近。”季孟泽拿起ipad的开始翻之前的一些照片，给摄像机展示了一些风景照。“只能靠季老师的人脉了。哈哈哈”高云琛笑道。

　　拍摄完开头的部分何制片就走了，不过何制片还没走出两里地就被全季的电话又催了回来：“何制片，美国有句俚语：What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas，今天我就改一改What happens in Fidelia, stays in Fidelia。”李笑双手合着放在桌上身体往前靠着，何制片觉得有种莫名的压力，“我懂我懂！”何制片和云泽认识很多年，虽然对季孟泽突然有个四岁的儿子表示大吃一惊，但是他和高云琛的关系他是亲眼所见的，对，就是七年前的那个节目，他俩在旅游的时候明眼人都看得出是什么关系，自然是What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas了，七年前他都没乱剪的片子现在他更不可能。“我会把片子送过来给您亲自审查，有什么问题我们绝对配合到底！”何制片的这句话算是暂时安抚下了李笑。

　　最后出发的名单除了云泽一家，还有岳超、alisa和小游，Alisa和小游开心得不得了，虽然出发前被李笑抓去谈了一个小时的话，但是能带薪休假十天，还是免费的！两个人早就把一个小时被虐的经历抛到脑后了。云泽是不可能一起从家里出发的，李笑很严肃的和季孟泽聊了这个事儿，季孟泽一开始楞了一下，最后不得不妥协，毕竟他的高高还要当演员的。

　　“阿泽，我都收拾好了。”收拾行李这种事情当然都是高云琛的工作了，他家少爷可做得不得这种事儿。四个大箱子里装了四个人十天的衣物和旅行用品，还有两个儿童箱一个装了点吃的，一个装了一堆的书。季孟泽还在书房里看文件，就没抬头的应了一声：“好。”高云琛把两个大箱子和一个小箱子拖到玄关，进了书房看季孟泽：“我已经给岳超打电话了，他就在楼下等着。”季孟泽点点头没说话，高云琛转身倒了一杯水，“喝点水。”又走出了书房。

　　“你们俩过来，老爸有话交待！”高云琛招呼两个小不点到沙发坐好：“小耀呢晚上和爸比去别墅住，瞳瞳和老爸在家，明天下午我们就出发了！你们呢路上要乖，一切行动听指挥！爸比让你们做什么你们就做什么，擅自行动是要家法处理的！”家法就是罚站，没有时间限制。

　　瞳瞳歪着头看了看高云琛，然后紧紧的抱着小耀的手臂：“为什么小耀要去别墅！那我今晚不是不能和小耀睡了吗？！”高云琛默默的拉开自己女儿的手：“为了工作，你们明天要陪老爸和爸比去工作，所以今晚不能睡在一起。”

　　“不是去花城吗？”小耀默默的拉过瞳瞳的手，高云琛又默默的拉开：“是啊，去花城工作啊！”两个小不点对视了一会儿，意味深长的笑了一下，“去花城我都是和小耀睡的啊！”小耀抱着瞳瞳的手臂和高云琛在拉锯战：“到花城再说，但是在北京你们俩必须立刻马上给我，季耀辰你给我松手！”连名带姓的喊了小耀把季孟泽喊了出来，季孟泽看到的场景就是他的老公和儿子在抢他的女儿，？！

　　“咳咳。”季孟泽的出现立刻让两个孩子以为找到了靠山，挣脱了高云琛从沙发上跳下来跑到季孟泽的身边，一个人一条大腿抱着！“爸比我晚上要和瞳瞳睡！”高云琛无声的控诉着两个孩子：“你来管！”季孟泽笑了一下摸摸小耀和瞳瞳的头：“你老爸说的没错，而且呢我们就分开一个晚上，等到了花城就可以住一起了啊，爸比订了家庭套房，就委屈你们俩一个晚上行不行。其实爸比也想和老爸一起睡呢！”季孟泽挑了一下眉，高云琛立刻一个飞吻过来，两个孩子此刻觉得没眼看。

　　哄好了两个孩子，让他们俩先在客厅待会儿，季孟泽拉着高云琛回到了房间，门一关高云琛的唇珠立刻覆了上来，双手也没闲着把季孟泽摸了个遍，两个人倒在床上交换了许久液体才放开彼此。“委屈你啦！”季孟泽靠在高云琛的怀里。高云琛当然知道季孟泽指的是什么，才从剧组回来，两个人都还没温存就开始新的工作，如果不是明天要坐长途飞机，高云琛大概此刻就把季孟泽给办了。

　　“你最近工作很多啊。”高云琛揉揉季孟泽的腰。“恩，有点，最近又招了几个练习生，在考察新的节目。经纪部不是才离职了一个员工，带了一些东西走，不过烟兮已经把那个人处理了。”季孟泽有点心累，这个员工还是当初他自己招进来的，竟然是个白眼狼，自己也会看走眼啊。

　　“还好有烟兮帮忙，她比你狠多了。”季孟泽和季烟兮都是狠人，但是季孟泽好歹在国娱混了十几年有时候不看僧面看佛面还是会得饶人处且饶人的，但是季烟兮就不一样了，她在国娱没有根基，但是论江湖影响力，谁又不敢轻易得罪她，谁都想到好莱坞镀镀金，而她的师父是好莱坞的金牌经纪人，得罪不起。

　　“当初是我点名要的人，太打脸了！”季孟泽转身抱着高云琛，好久没闻到这个淡淡的香味了，有三个月了吧，从共演的电视剧下戏没一个礼拜高云琛就进了新的剧组，这好不容易又杀青回来了就接上了综艺节目要远赴欧洲，还好是自己熟悉的地方，到时候再说吧！

　　季孟泽带着小耀和行李去了别墅。他们平时为了工作和瞳耀的幼儿园都住在市区，市区的房子是高云琛为了“娶”季孟泽买的房子，两个人准备同居之后，高云琛就咬牙在市区买了一套小复式，两个人还了几年贷款直到公司赚钱了才把贷款结清。而别墅是当时公司赚的第一桶金买来的，全额付款的那天两个人都激动地不得了。别墅的位置在京郊，夏天的时候一家人就在别墅避暑。平时有钟点工定期打扫，即便不常住也挺干净的。

　　季孟泽在家里随便摆弄了一下，让房子看过去像有人住的，这个是李笑千交代万嘱咐的：“季总，去别墅以后，什么抱枕啊怎么乱放怎么来啊，别搞得跟样板房一下，让人一看就知道这不是你家！”季孟泽对这个副总也是比较微妙的，他知道李笑是自己的粉丝，他当然知道自己的粉丝曾经对高云琛的态度，李笑大概是整个公司最喜欢堵门的吧，一个人死死的护在他们俩那个没有门的门口拼命的堵着，但是李笑的忠诚度和工作能力确实让季孟泽很满意，李笑主要负责公司艺人的发展，高云琛有今天的地位，李笑其实也付出了不少心血，挑选剧本热度营销每一样李笑都做的很好。但是有一点是季总并不知道的，在这长达五年的工作中，有人成为了他俩的CPF，有人成为了高云琛的丈母娘粉。

　　季孟泽在临睡前和季耀辰展开了一场man’s talk：“从明天开始，就不能在家里那样叫我们了啊！”季耀辰摆弄着小汽车：“那要叫什么？哦，我知道了！叫季叔叔！”？！“季耀辰！叫什么季叔叔！叫爸比！”小耀委屈：“是瞳瞳说的，上次陪老爸工作就喊你季叔叔啊！说不能喊季伯伯，你会生气。”

　　季孟泽抬起手真的想揍这个臭小子：“我是说不能叫老爸做老爸了！要喊他高叔叔！”小耀一脸恍然大悟，“哦哦哦，那。那我要是忍不住怎么办。”季孟泽拿了一辆小汽车和小耀小小的跑了一下：“随机应变，你不是很聪明吗？”小耀咬着唇想了想：“恩，比如老。。老高！”说完立刻摇了摇头“不不不不，奶奶会揍我的！”季孟泽深吸了一口气：“到时候再说吧。反正还能剪掉。”小耀瞪着眼睛看着季孟泽：“剪掉什么？！老高吗？”。。。。“节目可以剪！”


	21. 出发花城

　　季孟泽和小耀在别墅住了小半天，终于等来了摄制组，假模假样的两个人在有些陌生的家里走了一下过场就被剧组带到机场了，而从家里出发的高云琛和瞳瞳也早已在机场等候。一见面两个人意会的笑了一下然后抱了抱，两个孩子对着这种过家家的游戏更是玩的不亦乐乎，手拉着手在机场跳了几下。

　　飞机有点晚点，四个人就先在候机室里休息，季孟泽拿出电脑开始处理文件，瞳瞳也拿出了书来看。高云琛先是和剧组对了一下注意事项，季孟泽听到后示意高云琛到随身的公文包拿了一份出国旅行的攻略给剧组，处理完这些事儿又刷了一会儿手机。在旁边一个人玩了很累的小耀看了看处理文件的季孟泽欲言又止，又看了看刷手机的高云琛，就从沙发上跳下来走到高云琛的身边，拉了拉他的衣服，众人有些疑惑：诶，这是什么情况？摄像处于职业敏感度立刻冲了过去。高云琛看到摄像飞奔而来，给小耀挑了挑眉，小耀回头刚好戳到镜头，一张可爱的小脸就这么映入了画面，导演在一旁小声说：“这个镜头一定要保留一定要保留！”

　　小耀酷酷的甩了一下头，然后笑的特别甜，鼻子皱起来和季孟泽一模一样。小猫跑到大猫身边，悄悄地说：“爸比我想和老爸出去玩。”季孟泽才抬起头看了看高云琛，营业的笑了一下：“云琛，不知道你有没有空，小耀想出去买点东西，我这里还在处理一些事情。”高云琛听到媳妇儿安排的事情立刻就站起来：“来小耀，高叔叔带你去买。”小耀开心的一蹦一跳的跑到高云琛的身边，高云琛习惯性的抱起小耀，正要走的时候季孟泽突然轻咳了一下，高云琛才想起来，转身对着瞳瞳：“啊，瞳瞳去吗？”高瞳雪看着高云琛抱着季耀辰冷冷的说：“你和小耀去吧，我要在这里和ba。。把书看完！”

　　“好吧！”高云琛抱着小耀出去了，摄像1也跟着飞奔出去了。Alisa本来也要跟着出去，结果被岳超拦下，让她陪着在这组等。Alisa才反应过来，瞳瞳现在只是高云琛的女儿，放一个陌生男人和女孩子共处一室确实不太妥当。

　　季孟泽合上笔记本，从公文包里拿出一个合订本一样的东西开始翻，坐在他身边的瞳瞳也超认真的看着书，摄像2拉了一下摄像头看了看，《少女杜拉的故事》，摄像2：这啥玩意？！渐渐的两个人的姿势开始变得同步起来，季孟泽歪着头翻了一页，高瞳雪也歪着头翻了一下，然后两个人又不自觉的摇了摇腿，继续看书，季孟泽拿起笔写了写东西，然后把笔搭在耳间，而高瞳雪这边也拿着一只胡萝卜的笔划了一会儿和季孟泽摆了同样的pose。导演在监视器里看的都傻了，这俩是父女吗？

　　过了一会儿，瞳瞳放下书本跑到季孟泽身边。众人：？！这又是什么情况？！摄像2跟着过去。瞳瞳蹭了蹭季孟泽的腿，忽闪着大眼睛：“ba。。呃，我想pee pee。”摄像2：？！导演：？！“呃，Alisa，你过来一下。”季孟泽被瞳瞳的举动有点打得措手不及，然后赶紧召唤Alisa过来送瞳瞳去洗手间。

　　Alisa赶紧上来抱着瞳瞳就去洗手间，在瞳瞳耳边小声说：“以后不敢叫你爸比带你去洗手间知道吗？”瞳瞳趴在Alisa的肩头，身后是摄像3，她先是对着摄像机甜甜的笑了一下然后用只有她俩才能听到的声量小声的说：“习惯了嘛，每次都是爸比带我去。”Alisa扶额，这一路要多少习惯啊，就应该像李副总说的那样不该来不该来！

　　从洗手间回来，季孟泽已经带上了金丝眼镜。这个眼镜其实是有缓解疲劳的功效，一个眼部护理产品，做的特别好看。带上金丝眼镜的季孟泽让Alisa特别惊艳，虽然看过不少次，但是每一次都觉得季总特别好看！斯文败类啊！狂佞的帝国之子啊！不可一世的霸道总裁啊！当然这位是名草有主的，也只能想想啊。瞳瞳拍了拍有些失神的Alisa，Alisa才放下她下来，她又坐回原位拿起书来看。

　　高云琛在半小时后也带着小耀回来了，一进门高云琛就很自然的说了一句：“大爷，小耀肚子饿了，要不要一起去吃个东西。”众人：哦哟这么多年了还是没变，季老师还是季大爷啊！季孟泽被高云琛坑的直咳嗽。“好吧，一起去。”四个人走到附近的一个小馄饨馆，点了四份吃食，大人和孩子是面对面坐的，但是为了避免一些画面，又岔开了，就变成了季孟泽和瞳瞳并排，高云琛和小耀并排。刚上的馄饨有点烫，并排的位置只好变成互相照顾对方的孩子。

　　众人：？！你们不能和你们自己的孩子坐一边吗？“小心烫哦，吹一下。”季孟泽指挥着小耀，小耀也不用高云琛帮忙自己吹了一下才吃下去。而这边瞳瞳就是季孟泽吹一口喂一口。众人：？！季老师带瞳瞳带的很顺手啊！高云琛看到旁边疑惑的摄像，尴尬的笑了笑：“两个孩子一样大，我忙不过来的时候有托大爷帮忙带一下孩子。”众人：哦~~~是这样啊。摄像打趣：“两个孩子差不多大可以定个娃娃亲了。”

　　“啊，是啊，哈哈哈，我也觉得，直接就送到季老师家养就好了。”高云琛顺着摄像的话说起来，季孟泽抬头给了一个眼刀。说起来季妈妈虽然是季孟泽的DW却是瞳耀的CPF，是的她是他俩最大的推手，但是季孟泽一直觉得不太好，两个孩子虽然没有血缘关系，但在他眼里都是他的孩子，兄妹怎么能在一起，这不是乱伦吗？！

　　季妈妈的心思也很好猜，自己家的儿子已经钙了，不能让孙子也钙啊，趁早弄个女孩拴住他才对。季孟泽：“！！！妈他俩才三岁？！”季妈妈：“培养感情啊，让小耀长大以后娶瞳瞳哦！是吧小耀！”小耀点点头，抱过瞳瞳亲了一下，瞳瞳抹抹脸：“小耀脏脏！”

　　“实际上，有时候季老师带着小耀出去玩都会问我要不要带瞳瞳去，他俩是经常一起去旅游的。”高云琛继续解释，不管你们信不信，反正我已经做了画外音，你们自己看着办吧！“这个花城，他们俩也去过吗？”摄像把镜头摇到高云琛这边。“去啊，去年还去三趟呢。”高云琛用鞋子撞了一下季孟泽的鞋子，季孟泽点点头：“去年有点事儿去的比较多。”摄像拉一个远景：“看来这里也是小朋友的主场啊！”

　　“小耀啊，花城好玩吗？”摄像开始套路孩子，“好玩啊！”小耀笑着说：“那边有个，”“小耀！不可以剧透哦！”季孟泽赶紧打断小耀，小耀眯起眼睛看着摄像：“那边不告诉你！哈哈哈~”也是腹黑啊！

　　吃过馄饨，四个人回到候机室等飞机。终于开始登机了，云泽选择了头等舱，两个头等舱都是通过里程升级而来的。导演：“这边字幕要记得打是里程升舱。”

　　两个人这下又分开坐了，高云琛把两组座位调成面对面。因为场地的限制，剧组把一个移动摄像机就摆在头等舱，让高云琛帮着拍一下。高云琛给摄像机调整了一个很好的位置，就坐下来。季孟泽继续处理文件，高云琛则拿出一个剧本来看，瞳瞳和小耀都拿着书看。众人：这一家子好安静啊。诶！？为什么是一家子。

　　飞机用餐时间，两个小仓鼠吃相都一模一样，看过去像是亲兄妹一样。高云琛给瞳瞳擦嘴：“小花猫！”瞳瞳歪了歪头：“我才不是喵喵，我是汪汪！”？！是我的女儿！小耀抬头看着高云琛：“喵~”靠！什么孩子这是。季孟泽在旁边笑的不行了，伸手去摸了摸小耀的脑袋。

　　飞行进入夜航时间，全体的灯都关了，小耀和瞳瞳也进入了梦想。而季孟泽还在工作，“早点休息啊。”高云琛踢了踢季孟泽的脚，“你先睡。”带着金丝眼镜的季孟泽特别温柔看着高云琛。高云琛拽了一下毯子睡去了。空姐看到季孟泽还在工作就问要不要饮料，季孟泽本来想点一杯冰美式，后来想想就换成白开水。不知道过了多久醒来的高云琛打开照明灯果然看见季孟泽还抱着电脑却已经睡着了，金丝眼镜也因为滑落挂在鼻尖，特别好看。高云琛起身把季孟泽手里的东西轻轻的拿下来，然后温柔的给他盖上了毯子，偶然经过的空姐看到这一幕有点激动的无法控制情绪，捂着惊讶的嘴立刻缩回工作间。妈呀我这是看到了什么？！后来剪辑节目的时候，导演和剪辑师也同样发出了如此感慨，我这是看到了什么！？李笑：“剪了给我剪了！这都啥！”


	22. 到着

　　到了花城机场，首先先拍了一下入境，季孟泽还贴心的给剧组送一张入境攻略，刘导感叹：后期省了不少事儿啊！因为在异国他乡所以出门在外还是要谨慎行事，这几年欧洲的状况每况愈下，即便是作为旅行城市的花城都不能幸免，在机场门口剧组给所有的人都做了安全提示，务必一定要注意安全！清点好人数准备走的时候，季孟泽停了一下问导演是要开车还是要坐公交，花城的机场里市区还有半个小时的车程。

　　刘导楞了一下万万没想到还有公交车这个选项，虽然综艺节目都是有剧本的，但是《我旅》最大的特色就是剧本提示非常少，很多都靠嘉宾临时发挥，公交车这个选项真的没见过，不过挺新鲜的，一个城市的公共交通系统就是这个城市的循环系统，公交慢速也能很好的体验整个城市的风土人情。这个提议被采纳了！季孟泽还给剧组另一个选项就是租车，在机场附近有一个租车的的地方，岳超熟门熟路的租了车把所有的行李都带走了。大家轻装上阵，坐公交去！

　　机场门口就有一个公交车站，等车，投币上车。上车的时候瞳瞳很自然的牵上了季孟泽的手，摄影&导演：？！小耀上前牵着瞳瞳的手，两个孩子坐在一起。从机场到花城的路上其实并没有什么好看的，但是每一站上来的的人却是很好体验当地生活的一种风景。在往花城还有两站的时候，上来一个妇人，一眼看到季孟泽就特别热情的走过来：“Anthony！”季孟泽赶紧起身：“Long time no see，Flora！”“oh~Nick！Eira！”妇人走过去抱了抱瞳耀，瞳耀也同时亲了一下妇人。妇人看见站在季孟泽身边的高云琛说道：“Where is this handsome guy from?”季孟泽笑了一下：“Kido。”妇人张着嘴惊喜的看着高云琛，向季孟泽挑了挑眉：“Really handsome！”

　　季孟泽和高云琛把位置让给妇人，然后就站在一旁：“认识啊？”季孟泽悄悄的在人群中抓着高云琛：“嗯，花店的老板娘，就在酒店附近。”终于到站了，高云琛快步伸手去扶妇人下车，而季孟泽则带着两个孩子跟着在后面。从车站顺着花香拐了一个巷口往里走，石条拼成的道路不打滑也不硌脚，走在上面有种穿越历史的感觉。巷子的两旁有各式各样的店铺，离巷口三四个店面就到了花店，妇人笑着谢谢了高云琛，随后别过。

　　一行人继续往巷子的深处走，季孟泽还像导游一样和剧组讲解这条巷子，走了十来分钟就到了一个很大的门口，从旋转门进去就到了酒店大厅。“这边唯一不好的就是没地方停车。”季孟泽笑着说：“不过这家酒店的景色很好，待会进去就知道了。”季孟泽到前台填写表格，前台小姐姐看到季孟泽来整个眼睛都亮了，“Anthony！”季孟泽打了招呼，小姐姐的眼睛就飘到了季孟泽身边的高云琛身上，然后招呼另一个小姑娘过来，两个人都激动的不得了。“他们不会是粉丝吧。”高云琛小声的问季孟泽，季孟泽摇摇头继续填写表格。

　　入住手续办好后，季孟泽和高云琛终于来到自己的房间，这是一个家庭套房，有两个房间和一个很大的客厅，季孟泽说的好风景就是这个房间是靠近湖边的，客厅外面有个阳台，可以坐在阳台的休闲椅上看湖边风景。两个房间的窗户也都分别对着湖，躺在床上也可以看见湖景。

　　两个孩子很自然的在房间里跑，因为这个是一个很老的酒店，所以所有的机器是无法施展开的，还好现在科技发展的很迅速，那种移动便携的摄影机也有专业水准的。工作人员安放了几个摄像机就离开了房间。

　　高云琛在房间里转了一圈，扶着下巴看了看季孟泽：“怎么办。”季孟泽给了他一个想怎么办就怎么办的眼神，高云琛也回了一个我想怎么样你知道的表情，于是在剪辑室看见这段默声表演的时候所有的人都是一头雾水，弄啥嘞？！

　　两个人演了十分钟默剧，就开始收拾东西，果然还是各自带着孩子住进了隔着客厅的房间。一进自己的房间，小耀就气呼呼的双手抱胸前盘腿坐在床上。季孟泽摸了摸小耀的头：“怎么了宝贝。”小耀撅着嘴：“你不是说来花城就可以和瞳瞳睡吗？为什么又要分开！”两个孩子从一来到家里就睡在一个房间，从没有分开过。曝光之后这是第二次分开睡了，小耀很生气。当然瞳瞳也生气：“你干嘛不和你老公一起睡！”高云琛赶忙捂着瞳瞳的嘴，四周张望了一下，还好房间里没有摄像头。“这不是工作嘛。”瞳瞳细长的眼睛斜着看着高云琛：“可是你上次不是这么说的啊！”

　　“瞳瞳，我们这能住在一个套房就很麻烦了好嘛。你爸比也不知道怎么想的。”高云琛走进家庭房的时候第一时间回头看了看导演，导演脸上那种特别微妙的表情到现在都忘不了。还好当时季孟泽解释说他是特意给电视机前的家庭们选的房间，算是一种体验。这能过得去吗？应该可以吧，反正也不住同一间房。不过这个套房的浴室和卫生间都是公用的，所以到时候还是会在客厅遇见。

　　收拾好东西，高云琛就带着瞳瞳出了房间，季孟泽也带着小耀出来了。“去吃点东西吧。”季孟泽说道。高云琛反正跟着季孟泽，他没来过花城，不知道这里有什么东西可以吃可以玩，跟着就对了。季孟泽和门口等着的工作人员说：“现在是十点，去吃个Brunch吧。”季孟泽带着众人出了酒店往对面街走了三四分钟，就到了一个餐厅。

　　“这个餐厅呢比较好的是有中文菜单和中文服务员。”这个很适合中国游客了！季孟泽拿过菜单：“还不是阴阳菜单，直接就是在下面翻译的。”哇，最近阴阳菜单又开始盛行，让很多地方的信誉大打折扣。“两个儿童餐，一个标准餐，一个健身餐。”季孟泽点了菜单。负责点菜的服务员听到健身餐抬头看了看季孟泽，又看了看这个一进门就吸引很多人目光的男伴，突然嘴角漾起了一个不明的笑容，让高云琛有点害怕。

　　“上次听他们说有健身餐我就想da。。。到了你。”季孟泽差点口误，还好说的含糊应该没被听见吧。高云琛被这种惦记的小浪漫惹得有点飘飘然，用腿轻轻的蹭了蹭季孟泽。台面上两个人风淡云轻的吃着早午餐，而桌布下的两个人越靠越近。瞳耀一看就是很喜欢这里的早午餐，很快速了解决了三分之一了。“嗯，这个是健身餐？比国内的健身餐好吃多了。”高云琛突然发现了新大陆似的，季孟泽优雅的吃了一口：“等会去问问主厨，回去做来吃。”高云琛回了一个：“你做吗？”的眼神，季孟泽笑着点点头：“好啊。”导演：！？啥意思？！

　　吃过早午餐，四个人就开始在小巷逛，这条街是一条商业街，基于一些政策剧组并没有拍摄。岳超把剧组大部分人带到了下一个可以拍摄的地点，只有几个人拿着移动摄像机跟着拍了一点。这条街一路上都认识季孟泽，这让高云琛有点吃味，但是却一路上被人说handsome，也让他觉得怪怪的。走到一个冰淇淋店，瞳耀就不肯走了，小耀直接冲到季孟泽腿上要吃冰淇淋。其实小耀并不是太喜欢甜食，但是瞳瞳最喜欢的就是冰淇淋，可惜瞳瞳的脾胃并不好，季孟泽是很少让她吃的。瞳瞳站在冰淇淋店门口对着高云琛说：“老爸这家冰淇淋是真的很好吃的！”高云琛扒了扒头，看着季孟泽。碍于太多人，他只好说：“好吧好吧，只能吃一个！”高云琛摸了摸女儿也补了一句：“只能一个！”

　　瞳耀开心的跑到柜台前点了自己最喜欢的口味，高云琛是不能吃这种高热量的东西，高云琛特别羡慕季孟泽，他是真的怎么吃都不胖的人，人说到了四十岁新陈代谢慢会慢慢胖起来，但是季孟泽依然保持原来的身材，有时候工作累了还会更瘦。而他高云琛真的就不能放松健身和健身餐，否则一下就胖起来了。其实也不会很胖的，但是作演员的在银幕上一下子就被放大了，为了工作忍了吧。

　　季孟泽也点了一个球陪着瞳耀吃，高云琛这次和他并排挨着。冰淇淋店的大玻璃窗外人来人往，四个人悠闲的坐在里面吃冰淇淋，季孟泽挖了一小勺冰淇淋放进猫嘴里，取出勺子的时候还带着猫舌，让旁边看着的高云琛有点口干舌燥。为了缓解一下自己的情绪，他抢过季孟泽手里的勺子也挖了一口冰淇淋放进嘴里，并挑衅的看了看被抢食的季猫。

　　导演：？！这咕噜掐了别播。摄像在嘴上做了一个封口的动作。。。

　　吃完冰淇淋，季孟泽就带着大家往即将拍摄的花巷方向走去，在转角一个小店的门口，有人喊住了季孟泽：“Anthony。”季孟泽转身走进小店，这是一个杂货铺，各种小物件，包括酒。“你上次让我带的东西已经到了。”季孟泽和老板用英语流利的交流着，摄像还在旁边说：“季老师英语这么好啊。”高云琛骄傲的看着自己的媳妇儿：“多练练就行了，季老师前年的时候在这里住了两个月呢。”？！你咋知道的？！“哦，瞳瞳也来了啊。”高云琛笑起来真阳光。季孟泽取了托人买的东西，准备离开的时候，店老板撞了一下他问：“Is he your husband? ”

　　导演&摄像：？！高云琛：？！瞳耀：嘿嘿嘿yes！季孟泽挑挑眉：走啦。

　　导演：一定要剪掉！不要任何人看到！否则我一定会被李副总杀掉的！


	23. 浪漫花街

　　季孟泽抱着纸袋招呼大家走，工作人员基本上已经慌了，高云琛还是一头雾水，两个孩子没心没肺的跑着，只有季孟泽淡定的对着摄像说：“国外嘛比较开放的，经常带瞳瞳来，一看就知道不是我的孩子，所以他们会误会嘛，你们看瞳瞳是不是和高老师特别像。”摄像点点头，当然像了，基本上就是一个模子倒扣出来的。“哦在国外啊，有时候不太方便，瞳瞳一般就会喊我爸爸，所以万一她要喊我爸爸了，你们不要惊讶啊。”导演：这段一定给我剪进去！我们我们是有求生欲的！！！高云琛：季总就是季总实在是高！

　　走了一段路就到了一个挺僻静的小巷子，已经架好设备在可以准备拍摄了。饶是刘导见过不少美景，也被这条花巷震惊的不得了。花城有很多巷子，满满都是人，像这样安静的却非常美的巷子很少很少。季孟泽把东西交给岳超之后就和高云琛并肩走着。摄像也跟着一路过来：“这怎么一个人都没有。”

　　“这个巷子是私人领地，不让随便走的。”反正就是拍几组照片，也不是要特意介绍什么，安安静静的拍完倒是真的。“季老师认识的人啊？！”隔着镜头都可以看见摄像谄媚的表情。“朋友认识的人。”高云琛靠了近一些：“男的女的？”季孟泽歪着头笑了一下没说话，高云琛脸色就不太好了。季孟泽赶忙拉了他一下，挑挑眉又开始上演默剧。导演喊摄影别拍了，去拍孩子们吧。

　　“老刘啊，我给你交个底。就，这个。老高他们组吧，你斟酌的拍啊。”何制片和刘导算是师兄弟，两人搭档起来也有五六年，说感情也算是老铁，有什么心里话啊都会互相说一下。这种关系在娱乐圈其实挺普遍的，毕竟人心隔肚皮知根知底才好共同进退。

　　“哎呀能拍到高云琛，特别是季孟泽，哇我一定会好好拍的！这你还不放心啊。”老刘一个大直男，孩子都上小学了，和老婆夫妻恩爱，一门心思就是想拍好东西，也想拍电影啊，但是这个工作总要有人做吧，挺认命的一个人，何制片就看上他这点，实在！刻苦！这次听到高云琛来他的节目开心死了，再听见季孟泽来，一个大导演竟然觉得无上荣耀。何制片心想真是天真呐，艺术家的单纯。

　　“就他俩吧，就，他俩吧。”何制片不知道怎么开口，说他俩在一起吧，锤呢？说他俩不在一起吧，万一拍出点啥？怎么交待呢？毕竟李副总她是见识过的，望天。

　　“老何，咱俩谁跟谁啊，有什么话你就直说好了！”老刘还在想着把两个单亲爸爸怎么拍的活力四射，就听见何制片：“他俩好像是一对儿。”

　　“？！昂！”老刘在这圈子也二十几年了，对这种关系倒也是见怪不怪，但是他俩，高云琛和季孟泽是一对儿？！他好像记得他家小姨子还是季孟泽的粉丝，还是个女友粉，天天幻想着说要嫁给他，这闹啥呢？！

　　“就他俩吧，认识都十几年了，你说你结婚也不到七八年，你和你媳妇儿还有点什么小默契啊小动作什么的，他俩就。”何制片不是一个墨迹的人，但是此刻他真不好说，毕竟当初突然接到季孟泽替补的消息他几乎是从椅子上摔下来的。曾经当执行导演的时候也见过他俩腻，这几年认识下来，腻歪这个词已经是不足以形容他俩了。他俩这是倒狗粮啊！能和他们俩共事还能封住口的都是这个行业顶尖的人才啊！

　　“所以，这算是一个家庭？！”何制片闭上眼睛点点头，刘导心已经凉了一半了。何制片才把底交给刘导就接到李副总的邀请，三个人深刻的谈了一下，对于整个拍摄过程中可能发生的不良影响做了沙盘推演和预案，刘导此刻已经凉了。

　　何制片后来给整个剧组都开了会，还签了各种保密协议，并下了死命令，一切以播出节目为主，其他全部不允许外传！还好这个剧组是跟了何制片多年的工作人员，嘴巴紧活快，互相都有该有的默契，知道什么是可以说的什么是不能看的。海外拍摄人也去的不多，好管理，这算是安了一半的心，只要云泽不搞事儿，回来小小的剪剪互动也算甜了。

　　即便做了如此的预防针，但和云泽开始拍摄后刘导还是浑身冷汗，他们俩是真的太太太太有默契了，比他和他老婆还有默契，小动作多的不行，眉来眼去的，分分钟默剧上演，这是多少年躲狗仔训练出来的啊，连读唇语的机会都不给你，脑波，季老师高老师我也想和你们用脑波交流啊！！！

　　季孟泽哄好了高云琛，两个人就在旁边看着孩子们闹，花香满了整个世界，瞳耀这边摆摆pose那边弄个造型的。“诶对了，就这样！”两个孩子在花架旁边比了一个心，特别甜，这对CP我嗑了！“这都可以当结婚照了啊。”高云琛笑说。

　　“什么结婚照，别想有的没的。”季孟泽就不明白了，他们俩是兄妹为什么全家人都要撮合他俩在一起，他妈的心思他懂，高云琛纯粹是狗腿。“诶，这，我是不愿意瞳瞳嫁到外面去哦。”有女儿的爸爸和没有女儿的爸爸心思是不一样的，真是捧在手里怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了。结婚出嫁这种事高云琛根本不想，我女儿就要在家里一辈子呢，反正我们家也有个小帅哥！季孟泽瞪了高云琛一眼：“多大啊你就想这个！”

　　“诶，你是不知道他们学校啊，就有臭小子偷偷喜欢我们瞳瞳的。”高云琛有次去接孩子就看见了，临走还来个飞吻，给我滚一边去！

　　“小孩子家家懂什么。你可别跟我妈一边闹。”季孟泽并不是不会去想之后的事情，但是那都是以后的事情了啊，特别是小孩子的事儿。而且在季孟泽心中，他就是固执的认为瞳瞳也是他生的，瞳瞳和小耀是亲兄妹！

　　两个人还在为了瞳瞳未来拌嘴的时候从上面飘来一个声音：“Anthony。”一个带着花冠，穿着花裙子的少妇趴在窗边招呼季孟泽。高云琛往前站了一下，少妇突然直起身来：“kido？！”季孟泽点点头，高云琛听到别人喊他的名字有点惊讶。少妇突然往屋里跑，过了一会儿一个小门打开，少妇跑了过来，直接和季孟泽来了一个拥抱，然后站在旁边打量起高云琛。“very husband！”再一次听到别人对他的评价高云琛有点站不住了，他捅了捅季孟泽：“到底什么情况。”少妇见状问他们俩要不要楼上去喝茶，季孟泽问能不能拍，少妇摆摆手，季孟泽便和导演打了招呼说要去朋友家里喝茶，但是不能拍摄。导演拍瞳耀拍的正甜就让他们俩去了。

　　“这条街的人都认识你啊。”季孟泽骄傲的跟在少妇后面。“昂？！”

　　“瞳瞳一看就知道不是我女儿啊，所以我就说这是你的女儿了，他们听见瞳瞳喊我爸爸，自然也知道你是我什么人。”季孟泽笑着说。高云琛往前靠了一下：“我是你什么人啊~”“讨厌~”

　　在少妇这里坐了一会儿，才知道这条街就是少妇的，她和季孟泽的朋友是很好的朋友，因为熟人拜托才让他们拍摄的。两个人拿着茶杯面对面的站在小阳台上，摄像敏锐的拍下了这一幕。不会被剪吧！

　　众人都在忙着拍摄的时候，一个外国小胖子冲了过来，要抓瞳瞳，季耀辰一把拉过瞳瞳直接给小胖子一拳！把小胖子打翻在地。在二楼闲聊的两个人看到这一幕立刻放下茶杯冲下去。两个孩子已经被拉开了一段距离。哦哟，是我儿子了！高云琛看到被打的小胖子心里不禁给儿子鼓掌！

　　“小耀！”季孟泽蹲下来看着季耀辰。“他摸我家瞳瞳！他爸妈没跟他说不能随便摸女孩子吗！”季耀辰觉得自己是站在理上的理直气壮！“那也不能下手那么重。”？！季老师？！“去看看人家。”小耀走到小胖子身边：“你知道我为什么打你吗？下手太重是我的不对，但是请你以后离我家瞳瞳远一点！”小胖子被季耀辰一拳打的脸上瞬间淤青了，摔倒在地也疼到了屁股。“我喜欢她！”小胖子吼着，然后看着季孟泽：“你是她爸爸吗？我要娶她！”站在旁边的高云琛本来还有点吃瓜的心理，这下子不得了！什么鬼？！娶我女儿？！便招呼翻译过来，对着小胖子说：“我是不会让我的女儿嫁到国外来的，死了这条心吧你！翻译给他听！”翻译如实的翻译给小胖子听，小孩楞了一下：“他不是她爸爸吗？你是谁的爸爸？！”

　　“......”

　　“哦，你也是他爸爸吗？！”

　　导演：到这里就可以了，我们下次再见！


	24. 亲子活动

　　“我就是她爸爸！”想娶我女儿门都没有！高云琛直接抱起瞳瞳，瞳瞳在高云琛的脸上亲了一下。小胖子直接愣住了。高云琛抱着瞳瞳大步往前走理都不带理小胖子的，季孟泽也牵着小耀跟着走，整个剧组都随着两个嘉宾离开了这条巷子。少妇站在二楼笑着对小胖子说：“都和你说别追那个小姑娘。”

　　“他们不是兄妹吗？”小胖子喊道。

　　“又不是亲生的可以在一起的啊！”少妇转身进了屋子。

　　季耀辰此刻还在生气，真的很气！季孟泽能从握紧他的小手里感觉到愤怒，他慢慢的陪着小耀走着，安抚他。季耀辰虽然大大咧咧，但是该硬气的时候绝不含糊的，他一直有瞳瞳哥哥的觉悟，而且季孟泽身体有时候也不太好，他觉得如果老爸不在家，他是要保护他们俩的！他讨厌别人侵入到他的家庭中，他们四个人一定要永远在一起！

　　趴在高云琛肩头的瞳瞳发现了不开心的小耀，挣扎的要下来，高云琛放他下来后她立刻就跑过来抱着小耀，小耀被瞳瞳抱了抱才开心起来。刘导：这期的主题就这个吧！太安全了！把那俩没有求生欲的货扔出去吧！我们就拍瞳耀！

　　季孟泽带着大家往前走了一段：“前面那个鲜花开满的房子是鲜花博物馆，我之前查了攻略，这里应该算是第一个亲子项目吧，可以制作鲜花香水。”敢情你们前面都在度蜜月吗？！

　　说是鲜花博物馆其实就是一个非常非常大的花房，种植着各种各样的花，花香满屋。有中文导游，带着大家介绍了一下种植的花朵，拍了一些旅行照。博物馆还给瞳瞳编了一个鲜花花冠戴上头上非常小公主了。花房旁边的办公楼就是制作鲜花香水的地方，导游带着大家在上了二楼制香室，一进门就被各种鲜花的香气冲进了脑海。有几个工作人员会容易过敏的不停的打喷嚏赶忙跑出去。

　　四个人坐在指定的位置上，调香师拿出由鲜花提取出来的香精给四个人闻，让他们选出自己喜欢的记下来，然后指导四个人如何调配。

　　“慢点倒。”小耀坐在季孟泽的大腿上小心翼翼的倒着香精。“爸比好香哦。”季孟泽稳稳的抱着小耀：“喜欢这个香吗？”小耀点点头：“这个香像橘子的味道。甜甜的！”季孟泽抱了抱小耀：“爸比也喜欢。”坐在旁边的高云琛和瞳瞳也在调配香水：“老爸这个味道好像爸。。”高云琛赶忙接语打断瞳瞳。“像像像。”瞳瞳选的这个香水味道有点像季孟泽身上的味道，季孟泽其实不用香水的，大体是沐浴露留在身上起了化学反应有一股淡淡的花香，高云琛也喜欢这个味道，有时候奇怪了，都是用同样的沐浴露怎么在他身上就特别好闻呢。瞳瞳小时候趴在季孟泽身上就睡得特别好，长牙那会儿闹得厉害，季孟泽就整晚整晚的抱着睡，才安静下来。高云琛那阵子特别烦瞳瞳，本来两个人能同床共枕的时间就少，非得有个大灯泡，还要紧紧抱着季孟泽的那种。

　　在调香师的指导下调好了香水，“这个要放两个礼拜才能稳定。”大家为成功调香鼓掌，今天的拍摄终于全部结束了！收工！

　　回到酒店，吃了饭，四个人就回房间了。季孟泽一头就扎进房间都没出来，导演还想让他们在晚上观湖互动一下，结果季孟泽因为公事只好作罢。但是依然拍了高云琛和两个孩子在客厅玩耍的画面作为结束。移动摄像机依然摆放在客厅里，高云琛看季孟泽一直没出来，就让两个孩子不许乱跑便走进了季孟泽的房间。

　　季孟泽坐在床前的桌子上看着文件，看见高云琛进来：“你怎么进来了，等下导演怎么剪啊！”高云琛拖了一个椅子坐到季孟泽身边。“今天的拍完了，摄像机在房间开着就够了。”说着就伸手环过了季孟泽的腰，下巴压在季孟泽的肩上，季孟泽伸手摸了摸高云琛的脸，高云琛一个吻就过来了。“嗯，云。”季孟泽被高云琛突然的亲吻慌乱了阵脚，只得收起工作的手，伸手抱向高云琛。

　　撬开猫唇长驱直入，季孟泽被吻的有点意乱情迷，但是理智告诉他必须停下来，因为剧组的人随时可能出现，可是多日无法拥抱的情愫在舌头之间渐渐燃起。高云琛的手在季孟泽的身上划着燃情的记号，每一个轻抚都让他的情欲往上燃烧，就在季孟泽即将缺氧而亡的时候高云琛终于放开了他。好看的唇珠因为湿润变得鲜红，季孟泽还没从刚刚的激情中恢复过来，高云琛就把他一把抱到床上。“诶，云，外面！”

　　“就让我抱抱你，什么也不做。”两个人就这么相拥着躺在床上。季孟泽知道高云琛情绪不太高，只好轻轻的摸着他的背。“今天才发现你好优秀。我和你的距离又差远了。”高云琛一路上看见季孟泽用英语和当地人交谈，每个人都好像很喜欢他似的，而自己只能听懂一点点单词，大部分的时候都和傻子一样。

　　“哈哈。”季孟泽在高云琛怀里笑的不行。“你来这里住两个月试试，逼也要逼你学会啊！”季孟泽前年的时候因为一些事情在花城住了整整两个月，自己生活在这个陌生的城市，首先就要学会语言，生活所迫。“可是。”高云琛开始有点别扭了，“哎哟，我们琛琛又怎么了？”季孟泽从高云琛怀里出来抱过高云琛，小奶狗就在季孟泽怀里闹脾气。“琛琛呐，明天哥哥带你去郊游好不好。”季孟泽哄着高云琛，“我认识一个人啊，唱歌好听，跳舞好帅哦！脾气好，有梦想，出道好久了还保持着赤子之心，工作努力勤奋业务能力强，非科班出身但是演技好，拿过视帝影帝！有一双慧眼会识人才！而我呀，科班出身还没拿过影帝呢！弱爆了！”

　　“哪有，大爷不要乱说，你那是息影的早，不然哪有我什么事儿！”季孟泽抱了抱高云琛，“其实你和他们说中文，他们也能懂一点的。”

　　“？！你不早说！害我像傻子一样。。”高云琛坐起来生气了。季孟泽侧躺着单手撑着脑袋，伸手撸了撸高云琛的头毛。“你忘了啊，他们都知道你啊，要是你主动跟他们说话，那群人。”季孟泽太了解这帮人了，绝对能把喊得整条街的人都冲出来看高云琛。高云琛因为语言的问题没有开口让大家以为高云琛是一个很严肃的人，都不敢上前搭话。“刘导又要掉头发了哈哈哈。”

　　两个人说话的时候敲门声响了。两个人赶忙把衣服整好，头随手抓了一下才开门：“谁。”岳超站在门口：“是我，刘导让我请你们过去。”季孟泽和高云琛把孩子交给岳超就去了导演的房间。“不好意思啊，大晚上让你们俩来。是想说明天的事儿。”

　　剧本上明天是要出去郊游的，但是郊游的那个地方被通知不能拍摄，也不知道发生了事情，刘导只好赶紧请云泽过来商量明天的方案。“都八点了才通知我们，猝不及防。”刘导说。季孟泽看了看剧本，拿出手机看了看之前做的攻略，“不然这样吧，明天就去游湖玩吧。”这个湖风景不错，“湖区附近有个半岛，景色也不错，可以上去看看，不过又没有亲子项目了。”季孟泽看了看高云琛嘿嘿的笑起来。

　　导演：我知道，又是蜜月圣地嘛。望天！回屋的路上高云琛问季孟泽：“阿泽，我都还没问过你为什么要参加这个节目呢？”当时定的是真的很赶，基本上这边定完那边就要出发了。高云琛都还没来得及问季孟泽为什么，季孟泽笑了一下：“江湖救急啊，我不是救火队吗？”高云琛知道季孟泽没说实话，以后有的是机会拷他：“谁信呢！”

　　“李笑，那个综艺节目的企划送来了吗？”汇报完工作即将要走的李笑被季孟泽叫住了，“哦，来了，您要过目？”一个小小的综艺节目企划还需要总裁来看吗？“拿来吧。”因为是亲子节目季孟泽要看看有没有会伤害到他家小公主的部分。结果不看不要紧，一看让季孟泽皱起了眉头。“这个是嘉艺的演员？”单亲妈妈，家里有个六岁的小男孩。“是。”李笑回道。“他们俩到花城去？”透过镜片李笑感受到了一丝寒意。“也不一定啊，六组呢，没那么巧会抽到花城吧。”

　　“万一呢？孤男寡女花城见？！”季总你别笑，我害怕。“不是，这就是个节目嘛。而且这个也是暂定，对方好像还没定呢。”季孟泽摘下眼镜捏捏鼻梁：“我知道了，你去工作吧。”季孟泽打开电脑把这个单亲妈妈的信息调了出来看了又看，然后打了一通电话：“烟兮，你手里有水军吗？”

　　“？！额，有啊，要干嘛？”这个圈子养水军或者和这种公司合作是太正常的事情了，全季为什么不怕攻击就是他本身基本不用水军或者营销号，身正不怕影子歪，所以有底气。但是季烟兮就不同了，她虽然是全季的管理者，但是从来没出现在全季的正式文件中，她真的是完全游离在外的一个世外高人。所以她有水军和全季一点关系都没有。

　　“帮我炒个热度，不要去买，硬炒上去，看看能不能上热搜榜。”

　　“给谁炒？”

　　“张芯霖。”

　　“？！她不是嘉艺的吗？为什么要帮她炒热度？！”季烟兮在电话那都被季孟泽吓到了。“你不会吧，看上人家了？！你可不能做出对不起老高的事儿啊！”

　　“！！！！为什么不是他做了对不起我的事儿！怎么是我！”季孟泽头疼！

　　“他不敢！他真的不敢！”高云琛爱惨了季孟泽，怎么可能做出任何对不起他的事情。

　　“我看到有人在夸她是独立女性？”季孟泽刷着张芯霖的超话，很多人都夸她是独立女性，一个人带孩子不要婚姻也能养活自己过得十分潇洒漂亮。“可能吧！”季烟兮对这位不是太熟，只是见过一两次。

　　“查清楚，然后照着这个方向炒上热搜榜。”透着电话线，季烟兮有种被冰冻了的感觉，呃，性感总裁在线杀人？！

　　大概花了一个月的时间张芯霖这个人设已经被炒的沸沸扬扬了。等嘉艺反应过来的时候，很多节目都以这个人设来约采访。而嘉艺就只好顺水推舟的把这个人设立下去。这个时候《我旅》开始定最后的名单，全季接到通知说定了张芯霖，季孟泽就给嘉艺的一个副总打了电话，寒暄片刻：“我在这里看到花城了诶，蜜月去过的怎么样了啊。”嘉艺的这位副总之前结婚过蜜月，就是季孟泽推荐他去的花城。“也不知道谁会去花城哦。我们两家可千万别去，那里哪有什么亲子项目啊。你去过你知道的啊。”季孟泽像是在提点什么似的。对方副总突然反应过来：“哦，季总我还有点事儿，下次再聊。”挂了电话的季孟泽嘴角带着一丝邪魅的笑。

　　第二天嘉艺和节目组沟通未果宣布不签约，而高云琛这里已经签下去了，这组嘉宾就剩下高云琛一个家庭。高云琛的咖位摆在那边，定嘉艺的张芯霖已经是目前最好的人选了，咖位高一点的全季大概也不会高兴，咖位低一点的全季更不同意，这是扶贫啊！张芯霖拿过视后勉强算得上是可以匹配的人选，这下弃权让节目组去哪里找备选人员。等了一个礼拜，节目组斟酌了几个人选自己都不满意哪敢送到全季去。

　　在节目即将要开始的前半个月，全季推了一组嘉宾过来，就是季孟泽和季耀辰。何制片在看到的时候是差点昏过去的，比知道高云琛有个女儿还炸，季孟泽有儿子了？他们俩隐藏的太深了吧！！！季孟泽又江湖救急了一次。而得知季孟泽即将带儿子去参加综艺节目的李副总差点气昏过去。。。


	25. 半岛游湖

　　第二天一早季孟泽和高云琛在洗面台相遇了：“没我睡得不好吧。”季孟泽刷着牙被高云琛这么一说差点呛到。“闭嘴！”高云琛洗好脸，刮了胡茬“什么时候可以离开花城啊。”季孟泽也跟着清理好：“这才第一天，你着什么急。”高云琛从季孟泽身边擦过去：“着急睡你！”季孟泽被这气声撩的一机灵，大清早的干什么！

　　季孟泽今天和小耀穿了亲子装，整个气质活泼起来。高云琛呢一如既往的潮牌在身，瞳瞳则酷酷的一身骑马装。小耀看见瞳瞳穿骑马装，强烈要求也换成骑马装，于是又折腾了一阵子才出门吃饭。早晨是在酒店解决的，等他们一家到餐厅的时候大家已经开吃了。找了位置点好餐等吃饭。四个人坐在一张桌子上，看上去就很和谐，这算是他们在花城的一顿正经早餐，所以还借此推荐了一下花城有名的早餐搭配。

　　吃完早餐就到渡口搭船游湖，游船是一个中型的游船，有两层。众人坐在二层的观光位上拍了一点什么湖光山色。。游船项目其实挺无聊的，所以时间一到就直接上了半岛。半岛上风景很美，远处还有人在拍婚纱照，绕着岸边的一圈是咖啡座，在这里买一杯咖啡，浪费一个下午，大概是最多人做的事情吧。往里面走就有一条繁荣的商业街，琳琅满目的摆放着各种商品，大部分都是义乌制造哈哈哈。

　　商业街上商品其实并没有什么特别的，唯一的特色就是整个建筑外观以及所有的人看过去像十八世纪的样子，穿行在期间有一种特别神奇的感觉。两个拍过不少戏的演员在异国穿越的感觉更加奇妙，有机会也想拍拍这种剧，季孟泽小声的说：“只能演话剧了。”“有没有瘾，回去去谈一个。”高云琛靠的近一点说。剪辑：没眼看。

　　走着走着看到一个很大的招牌——Roman Bath。“这个可以去去。”专业的季导游给大家介绍，这个是模仿古罗马浴场建造的，但是设施和布局已经趋于现代了。里面有健身房，也有大众浴池，也有特色小浴室，还有当地传统的按摩服务。岛上还有一个特长就是温泉，这里也可以泡温泉。

　　“这个按摩服务还蛮有意思的。”季孟泽开心的说，高云琛冷冷的问：“季老师体验过啊？！”感受到自家老公的奇怪语气：“呃，没，听过。”“要不要去体验一下啊！”导演突然觉得有看点。“不要！”云泽异口同声的说道。

　　“我们可以到其他景点去了。”季孟泽几乎逃的一样离开了罗马浴场，高云琛炽热的眼神就在他身后慢慢燃烧起来。

　　在半岛上继续游玩了一圈，果然到瞳耀登场的时候了，这里有个小马场，牵了两匹小马过来，带上帽子和护膝上马。教练慢慢的牵着马让两个人感受一下，渐渐加快速度，让小马在场子里跑了起来。策马奔腾果然最开心的事儿，人之天性。

　　“等下去泡泡温泉怎么样。”高云琛慢慢挪到季孟泽的身边。“不要！”季孟泽当然不要自投罗网。“大家一起去，你不要什么！”高云琛狭长的眼里尽是暧昧。“季老师在想什么啊！”

　　“滚！”

　　在马场跑的正欢的时候，小雨竟然从天而降，躲都来不及躲，赶紧把孩子从马上抱下来冲到室内去避雨。这雨来的突然以至于打乱了所有的拍摄计划，这个岛真的就适合来浪费时间方式的度假而已，想拍什么有趣的特别的真的不好拍。因为雨打乱了节奏，所有人都在室内坐着无所事事。季孟泽借了把伞出去了。

　　“季老师。”

　　“季老师的地盘，不会走丢的。”高云琛立刻也跟了上去：“去哪儿？”高云琛揽着季孟泽的肩共撑一把伞。“季老师和高老师关系真好啊！”Alisa白了一眼：“他们认识十几年了啊~”

　　“出去看看。”季孟泽和高云琛沿着街道在雨中行走，“好久没一起出来遛弯了。”好久吗？还好吧，也就三四个月呀。“对啊，所以哥哥带你到国外来遛遛。”季孟泽往高云琛的怀里靠了一下。“这附近有一家面包店，之前的时候来吃过特别好吃。”两个人走了没多远就闻到了面包的香味。“我还没记错，是这里。”季孟泽开心的往前走。

　　“我看大家这么累，买点这里的特色面包吃吃吧。”买了一堆面包和咖啡，还撑了把上伞，一路回来狼狈的不得了，回到休息处，两个人身上湿了一半了，“季总！”岳超和小游立刻上前接他们手里的东西。瞳耀看见爸爸们突然不见了都有点着急，在岳超的安抚下才冷静下来，过了一会儿果然等到了爸爸们，啊有面包吃！

　　两个孩子抱着面包小口小口的啃着，“好吃吗？”季孟泽摸摸小耀的头：“好吃！”然后打开了一罐果汁：“别噎着。”

　　瞳瞳每吃一口脸上都漾起了满足的微笑，高云琛背对着去拿东西的时候被瞳瞳看见湿了的半身。“老爸，你要不要去换一下衣服，会感冒的！”高云琛笑笑：“啊，这里哪有地方换衣服啦。”小耀抬头看了看季孟泽，也一样是湿了的：“爸比你要不要去浴场换衣服啊。”

　　？！浴场？！季孟泽想起来，浴场还有地方可以烘干衣服，之前带孩子们来的时候有给他们展示过。“啊，不太好吧，没事儿，等会儿就干了。”季孟泽不自然的笑了笑。“季总，高老师，要是有地方换衣服，还是赶紧去换一下，后面还有好多天要拍摄呢。可不敢生病了啊。”导演听到小孩们这么说也担心拍摄再出什么问题。

　　“好吧！”两个人收拾了一下，这次撑了两把伞出门。到了浴场工作人员介绍了一下浴场的消费，高云琛说不如就泡个温泉吧，看这雨一时半会儿也停不了，离离岛的时间还有几个小时。季孟泽表示同意，于是选了一个私密性比较好的室内小单间，高云琛进更衣室才发现竟然还有烘干机。两个人在沐浴区洗了一个澡，才进入温泉池。

　　两个人在温泉里泡了一段时间：“这温泉不错，挺舒服的。”高云琛拿毛巾遮着自己的脸靠在池边。“嗯，据说也是有什么功效的，泡完人舒服多了。”季孟泽着趴在池边任温泉水洗涤着他的身体。高云琛听完这话，拿掉毛巾，靠过来：“阿泽，你是经常来吗？”感觉特别熟门熟路，高云琛有些吃味。“哪有经常来啦，这个破岛一天就两班船，要不是上次来这里处理事情我才不来呢。”季孟泽的求生欲是很强的，但是高云琛的手已经覆了过来。“别乱摸。”

　　“刚刚你说什么，按摩？也体验过吗？”高云琛的手从季孟泽的腰间缓缓的滑落到性器上，轻轻的揉捏着。“嗯，啊，哪有，啊，啦！”呻吟声已经毫无阻挡的溢出了季孟泽的喉间。高云琛整个人贴在季孟泽的身上，季孟泽的腿间已经感受到了兴奋的巨物，湿润的舌尖开始撩过他的耳朵，脖子，在肩窝上狠狠的留下了痕迹。高云琛的另一只手捻着季孟泽胸前的红点，逐渐感觉变硬。“啊，恩，云，啊，不。。要。。”上下都被刺激着季孟泽快站不住了，只能勉强靠在池边。但是池边太冷了，还是身后的那个躯体温暖。高云琛放在下面的手开始有规律的前后动起来，季孟泽几乎整个往高云琛的身上倒，两条腿都已经滩软无比。

　　“云，不要，慢点。啊。”季孟泽想转身让高云琛停下来，但是唯一的弱点抓在他的手上，已毫无力气了。“让我一个人在国内受苦，你倒逍遥了。”高云琛语带威胁的在季孟泽耳边说。“没有啊，就是体，啊啊啊啊啊，验嘛。”

　　“岳超看见了吗？”？！这又是吃哪门子的醋！“又不是和你，都是穿，啊，云你轻点，啊。都有穿裤子的啊！”刚刚全裸入水的时候，季孟泽就感受到高云琛的欲望，但是他想着两个人还得工作应该不会吧，毕竟高云琛可比他敬业多了。万万没想到，高云琛还是对他下手了。现在他就是粘板上的鱼肉任他宰割，在高云琛的抚慰下季孟泽在水里射了。季孟泽整个脑子都空白了，被高云琛翻过来将大长腿拉到腰间，把后穴张开，高潮加上温泉后穴都不用扩展了，高云琛只快速的用手指试探了一下便换上早已硬的发烫的巨铁进入了季孟泽的身体。

　　“啊，啊。”高云琛托着季孟泽的臀部，一点一点的进入季孟泽，直到插入全部，季孟泽还在不应期的性器又缓缓苏醒了。高云琛开始有节奏的进出季孟泽的身体，每次进入都带着温泉水，而两个人身体的节奏也激荡的温泉，季孟泽紧紧的抱着高云琛生怕自己掉下来，双腿也加紧缠着高云琛。“阿泽，你怎么还这么紧。”

　　“不要说！”季孟泽随着高云琛的顶弄不停的起伏，舒爽的刺激感除了让高云琛更加轻易进入也不时的带着有节奏的收紧，“宝贝，你快把我夹断了。”

　　“啊，闭嘴！”高云琛吻向季孟泽，两人纠缠着，下身更是无法分开。在温泉里虽然有点阻力，但是高云琛还是很快的艹到了季孟泽的那个点，被高云琛撞击着却又被温泉水滋润着，季孟泽涣散的任由高云琛艹弄，在几百次的刺激下，两个人同时达到了高潮。

　　季孟泽趴在高云琛的身上大口的呼吸着，高云琛拍着季孟泽的背，帮他顺气。“云，好爽。”季孟泽毫无遮掩的说出自己的想法，让高云琛很受用，这是分开三四个月第一次的亲密接触，虽然外面下着雨，虽然还在工作，但是此刻的温泉间他们两个人负距离。

　　两个人终于把这段时间的相思全化成了对彼此的感官冲击，神清气爽的从浴场回马场休息室。看到两个人头上还挂着的水滴，所有人都看着天，脑海里大概已经开过一辆兰博基尼。


	26. 所谓情敌

　　从半岛回来的晚上，高云琛找导演把客厅的设备全撤了，瞳耀终于可以一起睡了。季孟泽还在处理工作，高云琛就在旁边做平板支撑。安静了好一会儿，“阿泽，明天我们要做什么啊？”高云琛终于想起来明天要去踏青了，但是要准备郊游的野餐。这是什么鬼题目！？对，当高云琛去找导演把设备撤掉的时候，导演从怀里掏出了一个信封，就在摄像机的注视下，高云琛打开了信封，“恭喜你！这是你们这次旅行的第一个任务！制作郊游的野餐！”

　　？！我们的套房是有一个小厨房，但是？！食材呢？！高云琛拿着任务卡回来，还没来得及说，就被撤设备的工作人员打乱了节奏。现在才想起来。季孟泽放下手中的工作，歪头想了想：“都应该是即食的吧。”

　　“必须亲手制作，还要拍制作过程。还要有当地特色？！”高云琛爬起来拿了任务卡来用。“哦，这里说会帮忙准备一点食材。”季孟泽突然站起来：“我们出去看看。”一个人抱了一个孩子走出酒店到外面看看。有工作人员看到两个人出去，立刻通知导演，导演赶忙跟上去来了一个夜拍。夜晚的花城比白日别有一番风味，柔和的灯光下鲜花被镀上了一层金，整个街道也散发着一种朦胧美。街上熙熙攘攘的人群，有各式各样的面孔，孩子们在爸爸的怀里看着这些他们还够不到的高度，那么新鲜那么有趣。

　　在商业街逛了逛，到附近的超市挑选了一些食材，简单的吐司片，香肠，培根之类的东西，当然还有各种蔬菜沙拉，季孟泽还挑了一块鸡肉准备专门给高云琛做着吃。不过这些都是特别常见的东西，那么什么是当地特色呢？两个人在街上又逛了一圈，走到之前那个杂货铺。

　　“Anthony！”老板热情的和季孟泽拥抱，高云琛看的有些不舒服，但是老板和季孟泽打完招呼就来抱高云琛，“oh~muscle！”老板被高云琛的胸肌有震惊到，然后很意味深长的看了看季孟泽。高云琛被夸的回了一句谢谢，有点不好意思。季孟泽挑眉算是回应老板，然后和老板讨论起当地特色，老板给季孟泽的建议就是使用当地的一些调料，都是用鲜花制作而成的。有酱料和粉料，其实大约是一些混合盐之类的东西，但是带着鲜花的香气又别有一番味道。

　　“果然是季老师的地盘啊，要是换一组嘉宾都不知道要买什么了？”摄像说道。“我也是第一次听说有这些调料，刚刚吃了一下，诶高老师，你说那个健身餐好吃，可能就是放了这个。”季孟泽用小勺子给高云琛弄了一点尝了尝。“嗯，像这个味道。”季孟泽拿起一小罐：“老板说这个适合你们健身的人吃。”

　　“明天做做看，要是好吃回头买一箱回家。”高云琛把玩着小瓶子。

　　买好了东西就回酒店了，回来的路上因为高云琛要拎东西所以两个孩子们都紧紧的牵着季孟泽的手。快走到酒店门口的时候，遇到一个很高大帅气的外国男人。

　　“Anthony，好久不见！”外国人的中文说的挺好的，但是季孟泽此刻的表情却非常的不爽，很明显他不喜欢这个人。高云琛看了看男人，又看了看季孟泽立刻就站到季孟泽面前：“你好，有事吗？”外国男人看到高云琛的脸觉得有些眼熟，但是忘记了是在哪里见过？“你是谁。”男人瞥了一眼高云琛，他比高云琛还高一点，但是高云琛的气场让他觉得有点压抑。“你又是谁？”

　　“我是他的男朋友！”男人大言不惭的说，摄像赶紧把设备关了，我靠这是什么惊天大八卦！“云，走了，他就是个神经病。”季孟泽并不想和这个人纠缠就让高云琛走，但是男人却想上前拉住季孟泽，被高云琛挡住了。“云！叫的挺亲密的吗？”

　　“关你什么事儿。”季孟泽真的是再懒得理他了，牵着两个孩子直接绕过前面的两个人要走，男人和擦身而过的高瞳雪对了一眼，突然像是发现什么似的又看了看高云琛。“fuck！”高云琛挡着季孟泽和男人的距离，待季孟泽已经往前走了，高云琛才跟上去，男人却在原地没有动弹。

　　因为这个外国人的出现导致现在整个夜行的团队都很安静，高云琛倒还好，季孟泽是真的有些烦躁，两个孩子握着季孟泽的手都能感觉到他的不爽。“爸比。”瞳瞳此刻突然开口喊季孟泽。在一个电梯里的摄像心停了一拍，爸比？！“诶！什么事儿。”高云琛倒是反应很快，立刻就接住了话。“我，我饿了。”瞳瞳才发现自己差点穿帮了。

　　回到房间，高云琛哄孩子睡觉，季孟泽收拾食材等明天开灶。两个人都忙完了才回到房间里，洗漱之后两个人默默无言的躺到床上。高云琛也很好奇那个大言不惭说是季孟泽男朋友的外国人是谁，但是基于他们的互信，他知道这只不过是众多求而不得的追求者中的一个。季孟泽的脸确实很招人喜欢，太多的人因为见到他本人都被他的颜值震惊了，有好多媒体妹子都因为见到他本人而紧张的说不出话来。

　　而追求他的外国人也不是没有，早几年就有个富二代追的特别紧，送花邀约不在话下，那个时候他俩才刚确定没多久，高云琛接受采访说自己在感情方面比较霸道，我的东西谁都不能碰。季孟泽看到的时候瞬间耳朵就红了，他当然知道他说的是什么意思，但是打电话的时候还是娇嗔的说了一下高云琛不要这么高调。高云琛故作霸道的说我就是不许有人对你有想法。

　　以前的人他基本也是听听，看到送的礼物，但是很少有这么正面遇到的，这一次竟然遇到了。因为孩子在场又在录节目所以高云琛是憋着火的，此刻季孟泽躺在自己的身边没有说话，他是有点生气和不解的。就在高云琛准备在生气中入睡的时候，季孟泽的手缓缓的摸了过来。

　　“嗯？”高云琛摸着季孟泽的手，“想要。”季孟泽整个人靠过来很直接的说了自己的欲望。高云琛怔了一下，“阿泽，下午不是才？”因为还在录节目下午虽然两个人借着温泉释放了一次，但是高云琛还是很小心的，怕两个人脑子一热做的过火了。“想要。”季孟泽不知道什么时候已经把自己的衣服脱光了，整个人贴上来，高云琛怕他着凉只好把他抱在怀里，随即也脱去了自己的衣服。季孟泽还没等高云琛完全脱光就直接附上吻，猫舌直接勾着高云琛的舌头，但又不过分恋战，划过唇珠开始游走在他的颈部和耳垂，高云琛脱好衣服直接将季孟泽一个翻身压在身下，眼见季孟泽的眼里媚态尽显，小猫舌还半露在外面，高云琛也不顾的直接吃了下去。

　　两个欲望的肉体在黑夜中格外的焦躁，季孟泽像是想把自己完全献祭一般的将自己献给高云琛。自从过了四十岁，季孟泽已经不再如此了，刚认识的时候说他是季大爷，但是在性事上却是很放得开，当时也是聚少离多，一见面总要做个够。不过季孟泽身体不太好，体力也不行，所以虽然他撩的很爽，但是趴在床上骂爹的也是他，一开始高云琛还会觉得不好意思，每次都特别愧疚。认识久了发现这就是他大爷，爱撩放纵但是体力不好，哈哈哈，所以后来再遇到这样的事情，高云琛都会躺在他的身边，让他骂个痛快。

　　季孟泽将长腿缠在高云琛的腰间，高云琛伸手为他做了扩张，还有些干涩的肠道在指尖的刺激下渐渐的湿润起来，在能够顺利进入三指之后，高云琛才把火热的欲望送进季孟泽的身体里，季孟泽摇着腰开始索予，高云琛怕伤到季孟泽动作轻柔了一点，却招来季孟泽的不满：“云，快一点。我想要！”高云琛稍微加快了一点力度，一手揽在季孟泽的颈后，一手开始拂过他的身体，季孟泽被这些刺激的紧缩这肠道，夹的高云琛有点头麻：“宝贝，你夹得太紧了。”高云琛开始用力挺动着腰身，一下下撞击着季孟泽的点，一声声呻吟从季孟泽的口中溢出，高云琛将季孟泽揽起来，让季孟泽坐在他的欲望之上，这个姿势季孟泽能完全吃下了高云琛灼热的硕大，高云琛扶着季孟泽的腰一下下重重的撞击着，前列腺的快感瞬间吞没了季孟泽，“啊，啊~”季孟泽仰着头被一浪又一浪的快感惹得眼角含泪，高云琛一路亲吻着季孟泽的唇，颈部，来到他的胸前，舌头在红心上绕着舔舐着，“云，啊，不要。”

　　高云琛斜着嘴角笑了一下：“好啊，那就不要了。”然后就停下下身的动作，双臂后撑在床上，只看着季孟泽也不动。季孟泽被欲望燃烧到爆炸，怎么肯让他停下，自己开始上上下下的动着，“云~”过度的运动让季孟泽已经无法正常的说话，只能轻唤高云琛，坏心的高云琛就不理他，只让他自己动。季孟泽咬了咬唇，要俯身下去亲吻高云琛，却被高云琛伸手推开，“云！”

　　“想要？”高云琛挑挑眉，目含春色的季孟泽点点头。“那要怎么表示？”高云琛一手握着季孟泽的腰，好像又瘦了了，怎么一点肉都不长呢？“嗯。云哥哥，我想要你！”季孟泽终于缓过劲儿来了一招必杀技，云哥哥三个字基本上就是高云琛的软肋，高云琛也不管明天季孟泽是否起得来，此刻不把他干倒，他就和季孟泽姓！高云琛从季孟泽的身体里退出，快速的把他翻了个身，突然空虚的后穴又被填满，季孟泽一阵呻吟，高云琛加速撞击着季孟泽的身体，季孟泽被高云琛突然的加速刺激的直接射了。而后穴经历过高潮紧缩着，将高云琛的分身吸附得更紧，季孟泽再也撑不住了，整个人无力的趴在床上，高云琛用力抽送着欲望，只听见季孟泽趴在床上呜呜的声音，高云琛扶着他的要做着最后的冲刺，最后一次直接撞过前列腺向更深处，“啊~~”季孟泽浑身因快感而颤抖着迎接高云琛灼热的白液。

　　“嗯~云哥哥。”季孟泽恍神的眼里无限风情，此刻的季孟泽最美，高云琛一直这么觉得，而这一幕只有他高云琛见过，这辈子也只能他见过。“别这么叫我，宝贝。明天还要早起呢。”高云琛揉揉季孟泽的头，将他抱到浴室做了清理，又给后穴涂了一点药缓解一下，才相拥入眠。

　　第二天，清早，“嘶！高云琛我艹你大爷！”果然！高云琛此刻已经在床边做简单的运动了，季孟泽醒来的第一时间就感觉到整个身体被卡车碾压过一样，无法控制的就爆出了粗口。“大爷，要我帮你按摩吗？等下导演就来拍素材了，你要不要赶紧起床？”高云琛就喜欢看季孟泽事后气急败坏的样子，虽然嘴里骂着粗口，但是声音软软的，完全一点威慑力都没有，比撒娇还娇嫩。

　　“滚！”高云琛还是上手给季孟泽做了一下简单的腰部运动，还好昨晚涂了药，早晨季孟泽除了腰不适以外其他还好。“你啊，就是这么贪欢。”边揉高云琛边数落季孟泽，季孟泽被按的舒服的呻吟了一下，又傲娇的不理高云琛。他知道高云琛并不是真的数落他，只是爱开玩笑，而他也不是真的贪欢，他就是想在那一刻告诉高云琛，他是他的，永远是他一个人的。


	27. 野外郊游

　　两个人还在床上打情骂俏，季孟泽的手机就响了，是岳超。“喂，什么事儿？”高云琛按了免提。“哦，季总，导演问什么时候可以开始拍。”因为房间门锁了，导演也不敢敲门就让岳超来问问，虽然听到的是高云琛的声音，但是岳超毕竟是特种兵出身，心理素质绝对过得去，和季孟泽共事这么多年睁眼说瞎话的能力也越来越强。“哦，等我们一下马上就来。”毕竟是当家主公，高云琛在岳超面前从来不掩饰自己是一家之主的地位。

　　季孟泽扶着腰走到浴室里刷牙洗脸，高云琛就到另一个房间去叫两个宝宝。此刻头发乱成鸟窝的瞳瞳已经醒了，小耀还四仰八叉的睡着。高云琛伸手挠了小耀的痒痒，把小耀给挠醒了。“老爸。”迷迷糊糊之间小耀还知道来人是高云琛，伸手便要抱抱。高云琛一手一个将两个小可爱抱到了浴室，此时季孟泽已经洗漱好，在客厅坐着。高云琛安排两个孩子刷牙洗脸，自己也一起跟着清理了一下。季孟泽才带回小耀到房间里换衣服。等四个人收拾妥当高云琛才去开门，一打开门把高云琛吓了一跳，门外导演摄像岳超一群人都站在外面等。小耀跟着高云琛过来开门也被下了一跳：“吼，怎么这么多人！”

　　“快来把早餐吃了，我们抓紧时间拍摄了，这都几点了！”现在是当地时间八点，说晚其实并不晚，说早呢当然也不早啊，毕竟还要拍制作野餐的过程，等会出去就要中午了，真的就是换个地方吃饭而已。季孟泽的腰还有些痛，所以一直都坐在沙发上，完全没有起身的准备。梳化先人一步进来给两个人稍微整理了一下妆容，酒店的餐车才推进来，四个人坐在阳台面朝大湖吃早餐。摄像机从这个时候开始作用，竟然拍到了一段后来被誉为最浪漫早餐体验的片段。

　　吃完早餐，就开始准备野餐食材。这种野餐需要即食的食物，三明治呀，沙拉呀，油炸物，再来一个小甜品就好了，对了，还要给高云琛准备健身餐。季孟泽其实昨天就已经开始计划要做些什么了，但是被那个外国人打断，自己又纵欲了一晚上，只好临时抱佛脚脑子里才过了一下食谱和步骤：先做炸物，然后做小甜品，沙拉和三明治基本可以同时做。

　　节目组也有送一些食材过来，季孟泽翻了一下：花朵、苹果、奶酪和一些蔬菜。。。“还好买了吐司片。”高云琛看到节目组提供的食材庆幸季孟泽的先见之明，否则连个主食都没有。季孟泽和高云琛穿好围裙站在开放的料理台前，节目组已经准备好可以开始拍了。季孟泽和高云琛今天都穿了衬衫，挽起袖子露出了血管分明的上臂，腰间缠着的围裙更显得西裤的线条，让节目组里的女生们都在尖叫。

　　季孟泽把食材分门别类的放好，他心中已经有了一个食谱的雏形了。季孟泽也把苹果洗干净切成片，在柠檬水里浸泡了一下，捞出后均匀的放在烤盘上，便放入烤箱里烤制。“高老师，麻烦你把花洗一下，然后用厨房纸擦干一下。”季孟泽把花朵递给高云琛，高云琛麻利的把花洗好，用厨房纸擦干水分。季孟泽这里已经把面糊调好，油锅烧热，大概五成的时候，裹着面衣的花朵就在温油中绽放开来。屋子里瞬间就有油炸的花香四散，摄影师有点馋哭了。放在厨房纸里吸油后高云琛就把炸好的花朵放到食盒里去。

　　留了一点明油，季孟泽煎了一小盘红肠，还没等装盘就被节目组里的工作人员分食干净，于是又准备了一份。“小红肠真好吃啊。”摄像真的被馋哭了。“谢谢。”季孟泽手里没停的继续忙着。“季老师挺会做菜的啊。”摄像想吃花被高云琛挡了一下。“这样的小东西还是会做的。”有时候带孩子出去玩的小零食都是季孟泽自己做的。季孟泽把小番茄顶部开了一个十字刀口，“小心。”高云琛看着季孟泽拿着刀在那么小的番茄上划来划去各种担心。季孟泽用裱花袋将奶酪填到小番茄里去，然后交给高云琛装盘。

　　“季老师会做中式的菜吗？”

　　“以前会啊，好久没做了，已经不太会了。”季孟泽笑道。

　　“那高老师会做菜吗？”摄像把镜头切到高云琛这儿。

　　“会啊。”高云琛独立早，也上过不少美食类的节目，和季孟泽在一起以后还经常烧菜给他吃。

　　“高老师的拿手菜是什么啊？”

　　“糖醋排骨吧！”

　　“我爸比最喜欢吃糖醋排骨了！”小耀够不到料理台，只能露个小脑袋。“那有机会我做给季总吃啊！”高云琛撞了一下小耀。“不太好吧。”季孟泽表面上似乎依然很平静。“感谢季总栽培嘛，给小的一个拍马屁的机会啊！”高云琛接过季孟泽递来的奶酪番茄。“贫嘴。”季孟泽不理高云琛继续处理食材。

　　说起来高云琛为了健身油盐严格把控的人却烧的一手好菜，这完全都是为了季孟泽，季孟泽的胃不好却非常不注意自己的饮食，之前常常是乱吃东西，也不忌口。说季孟泽身体不好，他就是经常性的发烧，大部分都是肠胃引起的发烧，老往医院跑，让高云琛头疼不已。季孟泽还贪凉，明明胃都承受不住，还爱喝冰美式，以至于很多营销号都知道季老师喜欢冰美式，录制节目的时候还给季孟泽送冰美式。高云琛不在的时候他敢放肆一下，一旦高云琛在身边，冰美式什么的就再见吧。

　　刚恋爱那会儿高云琛工作也多，不常常在北京，就发动季孟泽身边的人让他们看着点，后来还特别给他安排了一个助理，一方面帮他处理一些事情，一方面就是盯着他实时向高云琛汇报。在高云琛的严格要求下季孟泽也开始爱护自己的身体，逐步进入养生模式。后来有了瞳耀，季孟泽才为了照顾孩子学会了如何照顾自己和高云琛。但是高云琛是舍不得季孟泽下厨的，平时有阿姨帮忙煮菜，高云琛有空在家的时候会自己动手烧菜，季孟泽都是在旁边帮忙打杂的。今天倒是相反了。

　　“季老师这个小甜品做的好可爱啊。季老师西餐好像做的挺好的啊。”

　　“马马虎虎吧。之前在这里的时候跟着附近的阿姨们学的。”

　　“季老师是公事还是私事在这里住了这么久？”

　　“公事啊，在国外哪有私事。”高云琛抢话道，季孟泽没说他就让他接话茬。“季总为了我们公司尽职尽责，非常辛苦的。”高云琛一副小员工跪舔老总的样子惹得小游和Alisa都快笑疯了。“所以啊，你要好好演戏唱歌报答我，知道了吗？”季孟泽现在在给高云琛做鸡肉沙拉健身餐。

　　做好了健身餐，最后做了几个三明治才算完成。几道小食装在食盒里灯光一打，高云琛开玩笑说可以比得上米其林的大餐了，得到老公的赞美季孟泽难得笑得特别开心。

　　带着做好的野餐驱车前往花城的一个踏青去处，一行人到的时候绿坡上已经三三两两的有人铺好野餐布坐在煦煦的阳光下享受片刻的宁静。高云琛和季孟泽也着手布置好休息的位置，两个孩子则在旁边嬉闹。时而追逐着小鸟，时而和蝴蝶起舞，时而迎着风呼喊，时而滚在草地上，玩的不亦乐乎。

　　高云琛让节目组准备了一把吉他，坐在草地上为大家唱了一首首歌。好听的歌声把周围的人都吸引了过来，曲罢便是掌声，期间有人认出季孟泽，还和他招呼。依然对着高云琛又是是非常意会的一笑，让高云琛有点不自在。

　　就在大家其乐融融踏青休闲的时候，一个不速之客出现了。“孟泽，我们又见面了。”是昨晚的那个外国男人。高云琛看到他立刻站到季孟泽面前，“不好意思先生，我们这里在拍摄，请你离开！”高云琛厉声道。“老朋友相见，不打个招呼吗。”男人张开手要抱季孟泽，被高云琛一把打了下去。“才不是好朋友。”季孟泽似乎是说给男人听，但是那个语气明显是在和高云琛撒娇。高云琛点点头：“这里不欢迎你，请走开。”

　　“季孟泽，你就是为了这个男人拒绝我的吗？！”剧组：？！我擦，我们要知道什么不该知道的事情吗？！刘导此刻是震惊的，他毕竟是少数知道他俩关系的人，还以为自己能帮着堵门，这下好了。他赶紧给助理使了眼色，所有的人都撤出现场。除了全季的人，就刘导、副导演和助理在现场。

　　“Fernando，请你注意你的言行。”季孟泽这才开口警告男人。

　　“我哪点不如他，身高？身材？还是钱？！”Fernando比高云琛高，身材嘛，虽然没有高云琛那么好，但是也算是不错的，钱，确实了，季孟泽他们所在的地方就是这个男人名下的土地。

　　“你哪点都不如他。刘导，这里不适合拍摄，我们还是换个地方吧。”季孟泽一改之前平静沉默的态度，此刻气场异常强大。

　　“哦，我想起来了，你是娱乐公司的老总，他就是你包养的小明星吧。”男人对高云琛的侮辱还没等两个大人动手，季耀辰已经直接撞了过来：“不许你这么说我老爸！”季耀辰自然是不可能撼动男人，于是被反作用力弹倒在地上，所有的人都冲过来接小耀，高云琛一股火直接一拳打到男人的脸上，瞬时鲜血直流。

　　这瞬间是痛快的，一拳过去，季孟泽和这个男人的纠葛似乎也被打断了，高云琛掩藏在内心深处的不安得以发泄，但是代价是惨痛的，高云琛因此被当地警方抓了起来关在警局。

　　“怎么办？”刘导要联络领事馆来解救高云琛，季孟泽让刘导稍安勿躁，他打了一个电话，这通电话就是能解救高云琛的救命稻草。

　　季孟泽等人在警局外等着，一辆smart停在了警局门口，“啧啧啧，真是蓝颜祸水啊。”车上下来一个女人，正是上次花街的少妇。季孟泽没空和少妇耍贫嘴，只催促她赶紧进去解救高云琛。少妇笑着走进警局，直接走到警长办公室，关上门不知道在进行什么交易。大约十分钟的样子，警长和少妇从里面出来了，警长吩咐警员放了高云琛。

　　刘导看见少妇的能量特别惊诧，而瞳耀看见高云琛被救出来，一下子就冲到高云琛的怀里大哭起来。“老爸，呜呜呜。”

　　“乖，老爸不是出来了吗？不要哭啊。”高云琛抱着两个孩子，安抚着。季孟泽也上前安抚两个孩子，高瞳雪看见季孟泽过来转身一头扎进季孟泽的怀里不出来了，季孟泽只好抱起瞳瞳轻轻拍着她的背。而季耀辰这边是完全不肯撒手，就是紧紧的抓着高云琛。两个人只好抱着不是自己的孩子走出警局。

　　“就这么走了啊！”少妇还和警长聊着天，就看见云泽带着瞳耀离开了警局，便追出来。“我还有事儿，回头专程道谢。”季孟泽哄着瞳瞳的样子让少妇感觉到突然的美好。“没良心！快走吧，我会帮你教训他的！”

　　“走了！”季孟泽摇摇手告别了少妇。

　　遇到这样的事情自然拍摄就中断了，也是没有办法的事儿。所以导演只好让大家放假一天，明天继续拍。唯一庆幸的是《我旅》本身就是一个没什么剧本的节目，很多时候是即兴的，没有太多的时间束缚。一共两期四个小时的节目，剧组准备了十天的时间，所以放一天假没什么耽误。

　　高云琛和季孟泽一人抱一个孩子回到酒店，引来酒店服务员小范围的围观。毕竟他们抱的不是自己的孩子，特别是小耀根本不肯放手，就赖在高云琛怀里不动。

　　“刘导？！我刚刚听见小耀喊高老师老爸，有没有搞错了？！”摄像很疑惑的看着刘导，刘导叹了口气，给了一个这我哪里知道的眼神，背着手离开了活动室，“老何啊，我可能遭遇了我职业生涯最严峻的挑战，人生呐！”一根烟，烧到底，刘导没抽一口，手机对面的何制片望天长叹。


	28. 宣誓主权

　　终于把两个哭的都快断气的孩子哄睡着，高云琛和季孟泽也累的瘫倒在床上。“对不起，云琛。”季孟泽想着白天的事情，虽然知道花街贵妇能救他，却还是让他身陷囹圄，季孟泽特别心疼。“这不回来了吗？没事。”高云琛有点生气，但是他也知道这事儿和季孟泽没关系，却总觉得有什么遗漏。

　　季孟泽躺在床上缓缓的说了和那个男人的纠葛。

　　那是两年前，季孟泽得到一个可以到欧洲学习电影制作的机会，就带着瞳耀顺便来玩，这个电影拍摄的地方就在花城，而这次机会也是季孟泽的一位故人帮忙联系的。季孟泽当时带着瞳耀在欧洲学习了两个月，就住在他们住的这家酒店。孩子永远是最佳的润滑剂，聪明可人的瞳耀绝对是整条街最靓的崽！当时和季孟泽到欧洲的还有岳超，一度有人误会岳超是季孟泽的伴侣，但是都被季孟泽否定了。花街上的人还以为季孟泽害羞，误会了季孟泽很久。

　　在欧洲拍戏并不会像国内那么紧张，依然有很多派对和酒会舞会，花街的那位贵妇就特别喜欢举办酒会和舞会，Fernando就是第一次在舞会上看到季孟泽，几乎惊为天人。季孟泽长得帅长得好看是毋庸置疑的，也是这张脸让他得到了更多人的关注关心，喜欢他的人对他有想法的人也特别多，季孟泽是知道这些的，但是他对感情的认真和对自己生活的负责任，一直以来都让他看过去特别高冷，不好亲近。Fernando完全不顾这些，他对季孟泽一见钟情，开始疯狂的追求他，甚至他还觉得高冷的季孟泽更加的有魅力。

　　季孟泽不胜其扰，拒绝了好多次，但是却被Fernando认为是东方人的腼腆内敛。迫不得已，季孟泽开始教瞳耀说英语，特别是让他们把我有一个爸爸还在中国这句话学的清清楚楚明明白白，当时中文都还说不利索的两个孩子被季孟泽教的语言思维都有点混乱了。

　　一个夏日的宴会上，Fernando拿了九百九十九朵玫瑰花到现场，有鲜花有美酒，有灯光有乐队，一切氛围正好的时候，Fernando高调的向季孟泽表白求爱，结果瞳瞳拿着话筒用英文很标准的说了一段话：“谢谢你喜欢我爸比，但是我已经有另一个爸爸了，他在中国。”整条花街的人才知道季孟泽真的是同性，并且还有伴侣，而这两个孩子真的是他和他伴侣的孩子。

　　大家围着季孟泽打听对方是谁，能娶到高岭之花的男人肯定不是等闲之辈，季孟泽笑着说：“我老公是一个艺术家，会唱歌会跳舞，演技很好，长得特别帅，肌肉特别好看，我很爱他！”季孟泽的形容吊了所有的人的胃口，可是始终不见庐山真面目，甚至有人觉得季孟泽是让孩子说谎帮他拒绝Fernando。

　　“呃，难怪他们都认识我。”高云琛把季孟泽揽到怀里，季孟泽真的是一点都没变，从当年刚开始交往他就喜欢到处安利高云琛，以至于一个完全和高云琛无关的剧组制片都认识高云琛，季孟泽总是把高云琛挂在嘴边，虽然他们认识的人都会帮他们堵一堵门，但是总是有被虐的忍不住的人往外透露他俩的情况。传到粉丝耳朵里，却还觉得他们俩是在营业，或者只是正常的互动被YY成是爱情，完全和做梦一样。

　　“他们想见你好久了，这次你打了Fernando，更加出名了。”季孟泽侧身抱着高云琛，耳边是他强有力的心跳声，鼻尖是高云琛身上熟悉的味道，都是让季孟泽特别安心的存在。他一手抱着高云琛的腰，在他的腰间划着什么。“阿泽，别乱摸。”高云琛抓住在他腰间放火的手，“一点赘肉都没有，好好摸。”季孟泽贪恋高云琛的身体，即便认识十多年，他也一样痴迷高云琛。高云琛有时候开玩笑说，如果有一天他老了没有肌肉了，季孟泽会不会抛弃他。季孟泽总会佯装生气的不理高云琛。他贪恋高云琛的身体只是想通过这种方式让高云琛知道他是属于他的，毕竟他不能给高云琛一个正式的名分，如果未来同性婚姻开放的话，季孟泽大概会是第一个去注册的人，他也想有一天在weibo上大声宣布他嫁给了高云琛，高云琛是他一辈子的爱人。

　　季孟泽爬起来坐在高云琛的腰间，伸手扒开高云琛的衣服，俯身亲吻他雄伟的胸，软软的猫唇触碰到坚实的胸肌，猫舌绕着红点舔舐着，引得高云琛一阵呻吟，季孟泽也没有无视旁边另一个红点，而是用手指轻轻的捻着，高云琛躺在床上双手紧紧的抓着床单，季孟泽也感到坐在的地方慢慢硬了起来，耳朵不由得红了。迅速剥除自己的衣物，季孟泽从床边拿了润滑剂给自己扩展，被冰凉的润滑剂刺激的有点腿软的季孟泽单手撑着，有意无意的压着高云琛的巨物，让高云琛有点急躁，又怕伤害到季孟泽，于是他托住季孟泽的臀，帮着他一起扩展。

　　自己的手指已经在蜜穴里游走，此刻又进来一根手指让季孟泽想挣扎，却被高云琛按住了。“啊，你，出去。”季孟泽推着高云琛，“不好好扩张，待会儿要受伤的。”高云琛坏心的往里面深入了一点，季孟泽赶忙退出自己的手指，咬着唇看着高云琛。“我自己来啊！你。啊，别。”高云琛又塞了一根手指进去，两根手指在层层叠叠的肠道里来回穿梭，肠道开始分泌出液体进行自我保护，慢慢的原本还有些干涩的肠道已经可以自由的进入了，但是依然十分紧，高云琛能感觉到肠壁的柔软，而季孟泽也能勾画出高云琛手指的形状。第三根手指进入季孟泽身体的时候惹得季孟泽一阵淫唸，而前面的欲望也已经高高的立了起来，三根手指没有简单的在肠道里穿行，而是更深入的寻找，直到季孟泽突然的尖叫：“啊！”

　　“是这里？”高云琛找到了季孟泽的G点，开始拼命点它，来自G点的浪一波又一波的涌上了季孟泽的欲望，挺立的铃口也开始分泌出一些液体，染湿了高云琛的腹部。“啊，云，不要。。乱来。”

　　“是不要还是乱来？”高云琛抱着季孟泽坐起来，一手还是没有退出他的身体。季孟泽被高云琛撩的无力的挂在他的身上，身前的欲望摩擦着高云琛线条分明的腹肌。“阿泽，你看你都湿成这样了，啧啧啧。”

　　“你闭嘴！”季孟泽含住高云琛的唇珠叩开他的口，侵门踏户而入。高云琛加速了手指的进入，季孟泽上面的嘴又被高云琛抢了主动权，断断续续的吟出声响，季孟泽紧紧的抱着高云琛生怕自己掉下去，而高云琛另一手覆上季孟泽的欲望，弹吉他的手指略有些粗糙，摩擦在红肉上让季孟泽一阵颤栗。身前身后同时的刺激让季孟泽整个人都燃烧起来，“云不要玩了，快点进来。”季孟泽在得到短暂呼吸的时候在高云琛的耳边说道。

　　高云琛没有理会季孟泽，只是加快了速度，在他的双重刺激下，季孟泽终于迎来今晚的一波高潮，白色的液体喷了高云琛一身，甚至有些还溅到了他的鼻头，虽身处在不应期的季孟泽还知道伸舌头舔过鼻头的白液，让高云琛瞬间就暴走了。他伸手拿了一个套子快速套上，将火热的巨物对准季孟泽的后庭入口，径直插入，完全没有给季孟泽反应的时间。

　　“啊！”他扶着季孟泽的腰，用力往下按，完全进入了季孟泽的身体：“宝贝，你太棒了，都吃进去了。”季孟泽咬着唇，眼睛起了一层薄薄的雾水，正对着高云琛的眼睛，两人的舌头又纠缠在一起。季孟泽开始上下动了起来，高云琛摸着季孟泽的臀部激起了他一身鸡皮疙瘩。高云琛扶着季孟泽的腰并不让他完全吞没，缓缓的让肠壁适应高云琛的巨物，几次厮摸之后突然把他的腰往下按，直冲花心，惹得季孟泽又是一阵尖叫。

　　“高云。。。”后面的话都被高云琛吞了下去，高云琛又再一次的慢入快出，季孟泽被挠的整个身体都痒痒的，他想要更多。他攀着高云琛的背，指甲轻轻的刮着，被高云琛再一次用力插入手指也狠狠的在高云琛的背上留下了痕迹。

　　高云琛吃痛了一下，带着季孟泽翻了一个身，然后托着他的腰开始疯狂的加速，季孟泽被撞的整个人都在抖，抓不到高云琛的身体只好抓着被单，一阵阵的淫靡之声和身体互相碰撞的啪啪啪声飘荡在房中，从蜜穴中传来令人晕眩的快感，让季孟泽两腿用力夹着高云琛的腰，让高云琛更加深入他。

　　季孟泽被艹干的拱起了身，更加的贴近高云琛。身前的分身已经硬的如铁，分身在高云琛进出他身体的时候也连带着摩擦着他的胸肌，已经射过一次的季孟泽更加的敏感，随时都要爆炸似的。高云琛的每一次抽插还带着鲜红的媚肉，看的高云琛更加的激动。他时而快时而慢时而浅时而深的撩拨，让季孟泽沉没在欲望的海洋之中不想自拔。终于在高云琛几百次的冲刺之后，季孟泽和他同时达到高潮。高云琛压在季孟泽的身上，性爱过后的身体湿润而粘密，却十分满足。


	29. 双人滑翔伞

　　花城往东的是著名的阿尔卑斯山脉，一行人爬山小火车往山顶去，沿途盘山的景色让大家大饱眼福，偶尔有小树枝穿过窗户惹来孩子们的嬉笑。小火车慢慢到达山顶之后一片绿色的山顶上，厚厚的草铺了一地，星星点点的点缀着小白花。偶有生灵飞过，激起一阵春风。高云琛站在悬崖边张开双臂，“唬哦！”他是第一次到这里，之前只是看照片和视频，第一次感受到这种欧洲的春风，让他倍感舒适。

　　“瞳瞳，看，这像不像天线宝宝的家！”高云琛跑过来抱起瞳瞳开始四处走，被爸爸抱着满世界跑的瞳瞳发出银铃般的笑声：“像！”小耀看着飞起来的瞳瞳他也想飞，但是季孟泽现在是完全没办法抱他起来，毕竟昨天晚上有点过了，他无奈的耸耸肩，小耀撇撇嘴靠在季孟泽的身边，那边玩的很疯的高云琛发现了小耀，放下瞳瞳，把小耀架在脖子上跑起来。“小耀飞啦~”

　　刘导、摄像：？！高老师，高老师看看我们啊。。。。

　　这里有一个项目虽然不是亲子项目，但是确实最有名的——滑翔伞，这里的滑翔伞是双人滑翔伞。“啊，这个也不是什么亲子项目，但是大一点的宝宝也可以玩。”季孟泽介绍着，可惜了瞳耀太小不能飞。季孟泽走到附近一个小屋，一开门，“Anthony，好久不见！”一个高大的北欧男子给季孟泽一个大大的拥抱。季孟泽被熊抱撞的有点无法呼吸了“咳咳。”北欧男子放开季孟泽，季孟泽才能说话：“Tyr，我们来拍个节目，我要一组设备。”

　　“嗯？要自己上？”Tyr从设备架上拿了一套设备。季孟泽挑挑眉，然后透过小屋的窗户看到还在嬉闹的高云琛和小耀，Tyr顺着他的眼神也看到了高云琛，突然响了一个漂亮的口哨。Tyr和季孟泽一同走出小屋，高云琛早就发现季孟泽往小屋走，虽然和小耀在这里闹，但是心早就飞到季孟泽那儿去了，看着他和一个高大的北欧男子走过来，北欧男子的脸上还带着玩味的笑容，觉得并不是什么好事。他放下小耀两个人挨着等季孟泽走过来。

　　此刻高原的太阳给高云琛身上披了一层金色的盔甲格外的贵气，他就是他的白马王子，从第一次见到那撞击他心灵的触动，已经十多年了还依然那么清晰。在一八五以上的男星丛林里，高云琛不是最醒目的那个，但是却是让季孟泽最心动的那个，狭长的凤眼，高耸的鼻梁，性感的唇珠，每一处都让季孟泽念念不忘，更不用说他那身肌肉了，季孟泽至今都无法忘记他第一次触摸到那个坚实胸肌的触感，以至于两年后给高云琛画自画像的时候连脸都不给他画却清晰的记着有几块腹肌。季孟泽从来不掩饰自己对高云琛的渴望，那是他在历经人生之后遇到的最值得他珍藏的恩赐，他有时候觉得他曾经蛰伏了漫长的人生就是为了等这一个人，等他的高云琛。

　　季孟泽突然扬起的嘴角，让高云琛有点讶异，不过很快的他也回应了他一个笑。跟组的摄像师在此时捕捉到了两个人对视的名场面，守护着小耀的高云琛和抱着装备的季孟泽相视而笑的照片后来成为当天播出官博的预告配图，评论一片哭声，我嗑的CP是真的！

　　季孟泽把设备放下，然后让高云琛穿上护具和设备，Tyr在旁边帮忙整理护具，“拿好哦，我负责安全，你负责拍照！”季孟泽把运动相机交给高云琛。双人滑翔伞，一个人在前面教练在后面，季孟泽第一年来这里的时候就学会了独自使用滑翔伞，前年的时候还特意考了执照，他可是在这里挂名的教练！

　　“季老师？”摄像在拍的越来越觉得奇怪。原本他以为Tyr会是双人滑翔伞的陪飞人员。穿着飞行衣的季孟泽笑着说：“我可是有执照的，否则Tyr怎么会让我来飞。”

　　“诶！”剧组都震惊了。“第一次来花城的时候就对这个很感兴趣了，然后Tyr的团队帮我设计了一下训练教程，前年的时候考了一个。”季总息影后的生活真的太多姿多彩了，完全不是之前老干部的形象，老年慢跑，这是年轻人的极限运动啊！

　　穿好装备，高云琛坐在前面的坐袋，季孟泽就坐在他身后，Tyr帮着检查好所有的的装备。准备开始起飞，还没起飞的时候高云琛感到季孟泽离他特别近，此刻季孟泽就贴着他的耳朵说着：“待会儿我带你跑，我们从这里跑下去，就可以飞起来了。听我指挥！”

　　高云琛突然意识到季孟泽是不是也是这么和其他教练一起训练过的？毕竟季孟泽当时是考教练，需要有足够的飞行时间的。瞬间高云琛就觉得自己的心情不美丽了，他珍爱的男人就这么和别的人在他不知道的时候亲密接触这么久，强装着笑容配合季孟泽从山顶起飞，心里都是自己的小九九，而身后的季孟泽因为看不见高云琛的表情，并不知道台州醋厂又开工了。

　　“云，你看。”绿绿莹莹的山在脚下，而他们在空中飞着，那种自由的感觉让刺激着季孟泽的每一个细胞。他喜欢飞翔，喜欢自由，在自己的壳子里包裹了太久，他需要透气，这就是为什么他会对滑翔伞产生兴趣。

　　说起来季孟泽为什么会喜欢高云琛，一个很简单的理由是在高云琛面前季孟泽不用戴面具，他想疯就疯，他想笑就笑，不需要任何掩藏，而且高云琛还能陪着他一起疯，他可以在高云琛这儿放下所有的心防，不怕人笑话不怕人嘲讽，他可以把最脆弱的一面展现给高云琛看，把自己的致命弱点告诉高云琛，因为他知道他会和他一起守护自己。

　　在空中飘荡着的季孟泽摸着高云琛的手臂，猛地觉得有些异样，这不是兴奋状态的高云琛，但是这么美的景和这样自由飞翔的畅快感都激不起高云琛的兴趣吗？还是他恐高？季孟泽往前一点附在高云琛的耳边：“宝宝你怎么了？”这一说不要紧，高云琛脑子更加转不过来了，这平日都这样吗？啊啊啊啊，就是不高兴，宝宝不高兴了！

　　从天空中飞下来，瞳耀在山脚下看傻了，季孟泽在后面操控滑翔伞累的只想倒地，高云琛却一脸不高兴。这又是怎么了？！

　　高云琛的低压让每个人都感受到了，季孟泽搭着他的肩小声的文：“怎么了？”高云琛回应了一个很勉强的笑，季孟泽不知道该怎么回应。水瓶座有时候就比较跳tone，所以这个时候季孟泽就让他自己想明白了，放开他的肩膀去找瞳耀。看着季孟泽和瞳耀一起走的背影高云琛似乎也没有刚才那么生气了，也加快脚步跟着走。

　　在车上小耀和瞳瞳坐在一起趴着窗看外面，高云琛坐在中间，季孟泽感觉到他的不爽，就凑过去想安抚他，然后亲了他的脸，高云琛直接把季孟泽按在窗户上舌吻，把季孟泽撩的都快硬了，高云琛才放开季孟泽，还用手背擦了擦嘴角的水渍，又霸道又色情。歪着躺在高云琛肩膀的季孟泽大口的喘着气，差点被这小子憋死。

　　“爸比羞羞。”回头恰好看到这一幕的小耀刮了一下脸。“就是，大庭广众的亲人，像什么样子！”？！诶，季孟泽：“高云琛你！气死我了！”两个人都撇开头不理对方，在前面吃狗粮吃的够够的岳超三条黑线，这又闹啥？！季孟泽自然不知道高云琛醋厂开张，仔细想想怕不是高云琛恐高所以才这样，也觉得是自己错了，虽然很生气但是还要装的大度一点，下车的时候也没表现出来。

　　回到酒店，把运动相机的视频导出来一看，季孟泽整个脸都黑了。他像个傻子一样和高云琛说着脚下的风景，而高云琛全程臭脸完全没听进去。什么鬼？！季孟泽看着高云琛，高云琛依旧撇开头不理他，刘导又要点烟了，人生呐，为什么这么艰难。

　　这又是闹什么别扭呢？季孟泽不明白，他只好和刘导说可能是高老师有点恐高，这个项目你们看着剪吧。刘导看着素材心想如果高云琛脸上有点笑容还是可以用的，除了季孟泽贴着他耳朵说话的那部分！那个绝对不能用！用了他要被李副总追杀三里地！

　　瞳耀在床上玩的不亦乐乎，季孟泽和高云琛坐在床边，季孟泽因为要处理公务也没工夫理高云琛，高云琛刷着手机依然觉得有些生气。“琛琛你怎么了。”瞳瞳和小耀盘腿坐在床上看着高云琛。“没什么啊。”高云琛说道。“可是你从天上下来都不高兴啊，是不是没有玩够？”小耀看了看瞳瞳觉得自己的猜测是对的，瞳瞳也觉得是，然后给小耀一个点头表示赞同。

　　？！“我觉得我们明天还可以再去一次。”瞳瞳和小耀达成了某种共识！“。。。”

　　“不去啦，是我欠考虑，琛琛有恐高症的。”从公务里爬出来的季孟泽说道。“我没有恐高症！”高云琛收起手机，单手抱起小耀。“晚上我和小耀睡，你和瞳瞳睡。”

　　.....？！什么情况？！

　　“琛琛怎么了？”躺在季孟泽怀里的瞳瞳觉得老爸真的有点奇怪。“你老爸恐高，是爸比欠考虑了。”可能还是好面子吧，我也恐高的。季孟泽如此想着。

　　“阿泽，我们明天去庄园吗？”瞳瞳从季孟泽怀里滚出来在床铺上滚了一下，季孟泽赶紧伸手去抱。“对啊，所以我们早点睡觉，明天要坐两个小时的车才能到呢。”

　　“好哇~”

　　“琛琛，你还不睡觉吗？”小耀不喜欢开灯睡觉，高云琛此刻开着灯没睡着。“你睡你的。”

　　“你又想什么心事哦。”小耀趴着看着高云琛。“没什么。”

　　“肯定有！你是不是在想爸比！”小耀叹气，小耀也想瞳瞳。

　　“那个没良心的我想他干嘛！哼！睡觉！”关灯睡觉！


	30. 开诚布公

　　在花城继续拍摄了一些新的画面之后，下午剧组就准备转换到另一个地方，从花城驱车两个小时，可以看到一个超级大的庄园，长长的高高的墙壁前方是一个大铁门，岳超开的车打着头阵，岳超的车头才露，大铁门就缓缓打开了，站在大铁门旁迎接的是一个五十岁的外国胖老头。岳超十分娴熟的把车子停在停车场，大家纷纷下车，面前是极其壮观的一座欧式城堡式别墅。

　　“超。”管理停车场的是一个二十出头的小男孩，看见岳超从车上下来兴奋的跑过来直接扑到他的怀里。“吼，上梁不直下梁弯！”摄像说道。岳超把男孩扒了下来，笑着摸摸他的头，便去帮着推行李了。胖老头管家给节目组交待了庄园的注意事项，这个庄园有两三百年的历史，所以很多地方是不能碰，包括不能架摄像机，特别是房间，因为里面很多古董所以不能最怕这些光。特别是云泽瞳耀即将住的那层楼，连过道都不能拍。

　　刘导亲自带着剧组跟着老先生走了一遍，一边听老先生说一边记笔记，场务立刻就开始排拍摄的流程，各部门静静的等待刘导的进一步指示。云泽带着瞳耀则先进了自己的房间，摄像机最后拍到他们分别进了两个房间作为唯一的素材。

　　高云琛带着瞳瞳进了房间，一下子就被震撼了，映入眼帘的第一幕是超大的落地窗外的美景，窗外有高大的树，高云琛和瞳瞳径直跑到落地窗，推开窗门外面是一个很大的阳台，那棵树其实离阳台还有一点距离，往前面就是一个很大的喷泉，此刻正在工作，超大的水花好像这里都可以感受到。

　　再回头看这个房间，一边是柜子桌子沙发等家具，另一边是一张可以睡下四五个人的大床，床幔绕着特别的复古，整个墙面是那种复古的黄色，淡色的花朵和藤蔓组成了图案。墙上还挂着一些画，十八世纪的古老氛围立刻迎面而来。

　　“琛琛这里好看吧！”瞳瞳脱了鞋在房间里跑着，地上的地毯好像也是价值不菲的高档货。“之前就住这里吗？”高云琛看完了整个房间才开始收拾东西，瞳瞳趴在床上翘着脚歪着头看着高云琛：“对啊！”

　　高云琛刮了一下瞳瞳的鼻子，脑补了一下自己家的小公主从这里走出去的骄傲，我女儿就是漂亮！阳台外面会不会一堆臭小子弹着吉他唱情歌呢？正当高云琛还沉浸在自己的脑补中的时候，瞳瞳从床上跳下来：“小心点。”瞳瞳吐了吐舌头，然后站在床边的一个墙壁前大声喊道：“芝麻开门！”

　　墙壁果然应声打开了，季孟泽和小耀赫然站在他们的面前，瞳瞳冲过去和小耀抱在了一起！“哈哈哈哈哈，好玩！爸比我们还要玩一次！”季孟泽看了看高云琛，笑着带着两个孩子到床的另一边，“芝麻开门！”另一边的墙也被打开了。

　　？！高云琛放下手中的事情，走到暗门边，这里看看那边摸摸，再往另一个房间看去，诶？！怎么一模一样？！是的这两个房间的装修几乎一模一样，如果非要分出不一样大概就只能从外面的风景区别吧，如果把阳台的门关了，拉上窗帘，拍这两个房间完全拍不出来区别。

　　“神奇吧。”季孟泽挑挑眉。呵，又不知道有什么鬼主意，高云琛心想。“人家特意为为我们装修的，就怕你在这里自拍拍出乱子来。”季孟泽绕着高云琛走了几步。“谁要和你睡一间。”嗯，“我有说要和你睡一间吗？”季孟泽仰着头的样子特别可爱，高云琛有点忍不住，但是一想到有人在他不知道的时候和他贴的那么近，他就又不高兴了。

　　收拾完行李，四个人就下楼了，楼下有一个可以容下五十人左右的大餐厅，剧组的人也都陆陆续续到来准备吃晚餐。这时从门外传来了一阵笑声：“不好意思，我来迟了！”来的正是这座庄园的主人，全季的隐形总裁，季烟兮和她的先生李凯修。

　　刘导大概是整个剧组唯一知道这个庄园是季烟兮的，也是唯一知道季烟兮要给这档节目做嘉宾的。当时他知道的时候几乎是睡不着，季烟兮双料影后人生第一个真人秀给了他，莫大的荣耀啊！直到这个时候他都觉得季烟兮是小天使，直到节目结束他才知道这位才是他职业生涯最大的阻碍！

　　其他剧组的人从一进门嘴就没闭过，一直都处于惊讶状态，看到季烟兮更觉得惊讶了！摄像兴奋的一定要把这个午餐席拍好都顾不得吃饭，其他工作人员都立刻各就各位，今天真的是赚到了！

　　“不用拍了，这两天还有其他宴席，你们再拍，今天就让我做一回东，请全组好好的安安心心的吃一顿饭！”季烟兮招手让厨房开始传菜。既然主人都这么说了，大家也就不客气的入席吃饭了。

　　酒足饭饱之后，大家也都三三两两的逛逛庄园，在客厅里喝喝酒聊聊天好不惬意。季孟泽要去处理公务，又提前退场，高云琛陪着两个孩子在楼下的客厅里玩闹了许久才念念不舍的回到房间，给两个孩子洗了澡，本来准备把小耀赶到隔壁去睡，结果瞳瞳不肯。他想陪着他俩睡，毕竟床也那么大，小耀又不肯，说不喜欢和大人睡。于是高云琛只好通过暗门到隔壁房间。

　　一进房间高云琛觉得自己的血都要冲上脑了，这是什么活色生香的画面。季孟泽趴在床上摇着腿，只穿了一件衬衣，下半身穿了一条内裤光着大腿，衬衣也不好好穿，露着半个肩膀，如此诱人的场景他却在处理公务。不对，是处理公务为什么要这么诱人！

　　季孟泽听到门开就知道他过来了：“懒得过去拿衣服，就拿你的衣服穿了。”低音炮的慵懒声音撩着高云琛心痒痒的。季孟泽起身跪坐在床上，香肩露的更多了，几乎能看见一边的小红点，他把面前的文件收拾了一下，才抱着材料从床上下来。季孟泽虽然瘦，但是身高和高云琛差不多，高云琛的男朋友衣服在季孟泽身上就只能是到屁股下面，所以此刻抱着材料的季孟泽晃着两条大长腿让高云琛看的有点口干舌燥。他立刻就冲进浴室，不想让自己有太多的想法。

　　洗好澡的高云琛一出浴室差点又鼻血喷了出来，季孟泽正叉着大长腿坐在床边不知道在干什么。这个角度，呃，谋杀亲夫吧。

　　“琛琛！”季孟泽看见高云琛走过来面带严肃的准备和高云琛来一场man’s talk，把最近的问题解决一下！“别，别这么叫我！”

　　“宝宝？！”看到高云琛脸色变化，季孟泽又换了一个：“高老师？高小奶？高哥哥？！”

　　“靠！季孟泽你有什么就直说吧！”这特么谁受得了，赶紧说完，老子要办正事儿！

　　“你是不是觉得抹不开面子啊，我们都有恐高症，但是我克服，你还没有？”季孟泽小心的说着自己的想法，生怕有一个字伤害到高云琛，别看高云琛大大咧咧的其实内心很敏感的。

　　“？！”恐高症？！“和恐高症有什么关系？”

　　“那你为什么不高兴啊。”猫舌此刻在露在外面，让高云琛警铃大作，季孟泽你收敛一点！“我我，我没有不高兴啊！”季孟泽跪在床上拉过高云琛架在他的肩膀上说：“你要是真的觉得我哪里做的不对，你就和我说啊，你知道吗？我第一次玩这个滑翔伞的时候就带你去玩，所以才努力克服恐高症，想和你一起滑！”

　　“呃，所以当教练是为了我。”高云琛的手已经不是高云琛的手了，此刻他就黏在季孟泽的衬衫外面，还想不停的跑。

　　“啊~”被高云琛摸的爽了的季孟泽在高云琛的耳边吐出了一声呻吟，惹得高云琛全身发麻：“对啊，可是教练都是男的嘛，我怕你吃醋，还拜托培训学校给我找了女老师，人家女老师还不肯呢，以为我是色狼。”季孟泽缓缓的说。“所以没有靠那么近吗？”

　　？！“靠什么近？！”季孟泽突然发现大家似乎都在误解什么？“就是你和我一起的时候，贴的那么近？！”季孟泽从高云琛的身上下来，坐下来看着高云琛：“所以醋厂开张了？因为你觉得教练都像我贴你贴的那么近？！”

　　“对啊。”高云琛直接承认，季孟泽皱着鼻子笑起来。然后把高云琛一把拖到到床上直接按住。扒下他的裤子直接覆上猫唇，有点硬度的分身突然被什么温暖湿润的包裹着，高云琛一阵呻吟。季孟泽跪在高云琛的身下，猫口吞吐着渐渐变大变硬的分身，渍渍的声音让躺着的高云琛心无旁骛，只能专心享受。小猫舌绕着巨物用舌尖勾勒着分身上的青筋，时不时的划过铃口惹得高云琛身体一阵抖动，妈的真的不能惹这个男人，高云琛心里想着。

　　季孟泽一手撸着高云琛的分身配合着猫口，季孟泽在高云琛的身下起起伏伏多次之后，高云琛感到自己快射了，想从季孟泽的口中出来，却被季孟泽按住，季孟泽给高云琛做了一个深喉，精液直接射入了季孟泽口中，惹得季孟泽一阵猛咳，吐出高云琛的分身，季孟泽的舌头还有意无意的撩过高云琛的两个囊袋，让射过之后的分身又慢慢站了起来。高云琛立刻坐起来，季孟泽抬起头和高云琛对视了一下，口边还沾染了一点白色的液体，季孟泽用食指抹了一下然后塞入口中，高云琛被这一幕看呆了。纵然见过那么多激情的一面，此刻季孟泽这略带纯情又无辜的表情让高云琛的分身立刻就立正站好。“他妈的！”高云琛立刻下床从行李里快速找到润滑剂和安全套。

　　“小妖精！”高云琛忍不住爆了粗口，走回床，季孟泽已经躺在床上笑着特别荡漾，高云琛一把抓过那个极细的脚踝：“啊。”然后把季孟泽翻了一个身，让他趴跪在床边，后穴正对着高云琛，鲜红的媚肉闪着水珠格外的让人热血沸腾。沾着润滑剂的手指才摸到后穴：“靠，这么湿！季老师你真淫荡。”

　　“高老师，你说什么呢~”季孟泽的声音像春药一样让高云琛直接抛开一切，就想提枪上阵，果然他也这么做了！一个火热的巨铁突然冲进季孟泽狭小的甬道：“啊！”高云琛完全没有怜惜的冲进季孟泽的身体，一手扶着季孟泽的腰，一手摸到他的身下，开始随着他的进出磨着他的分身。“啊，哥哥，快一点。”明明比高云琛大五岁的季孟泽，每次一喊哥哥就是给高云琛打了一针兴奋剂，这是他的季老师在邀请他。

　　高云琛加快了速度，撞击着季孟泽整个人都快散了。分身和后穴都受着高云琛的刺激，季孟泽艰难的趴在床上，扶着季孟泽腰的手开始缓缓爬上前去揉捏他胸前的红点，“啊，哥哥，不要。阿泽会坏的。”

　　“不会的阿泽，你很耐艹的。”高云琛吼着加快速度，季孟泽的嘴角忍不住流下了水，而身后的蜜穴里才是泛滥成灾。在几重刺激一下季孟泽终于要到了那个临界点却被高云琛掐住铃口，？！“嗯？云，放。。放手。”高云琛不放手反而掐的更紧，季孟泽紧张的头皮都在发麻。高云琛每一次都直接撞击到那个点，季孟泽想发泄的欲望已经吞噬了他，此刻他眼前空洞，就像个任人摆弄的娃娃。高云琛终于放开了前面的手，季孟泽直接喷了一床，便瘫软下去了，高云琛扶着他的腰继续操弄，直到他也释放了一切。

　　趴在床上的人慢慢的转过身体，高云琛压了上来，然后亲吻着他，“你水怎么着这么多。”高云琛嘟囔着。“还不是给你吸的。”妈的！S货！高云琛不得不承认他的季孟泽真的是个宝，刚认识的时候道貌岸然的要命，碰一下小手都能瞪你十分钟，结果在一起之后，才不只是闷骚，是真的sao！虽然季孟泽没有健身，但是好歹是男人，体力上还是过得去的，比高云琛是差远了。该玩起来还是很耐干的，虽然事后会骂人，先爽再说。


	31. 舞会

　　一个有两三百年历史的庄园有什么亲子项目呢？答案是没有！所以必须制造一点天伦之乐什么的场景才行。庄园的厨房在做下午茶的甜品，季烟兮就建议剧组拍一下让云泽和瞳耀一起互动做小饼干小蛋糕什么的。

　　这个主意不错了，早晨拍了很多孩子们在庄园嬉戏的画面，瞳瞳性格上虽然不太像高云琛，但是艺术细胞可是一点没拉的遗传下来，穿着小公主裙的瞳瞳还能来一段音乐剧选段。阳光铺躺椅上的季孟泽，格外的温暖，高云琛则陪着瞳耀在旁边疯玩，喷泉的水花有时候溅到他们身上引来一阵狂笑。这大概就是度假吧，老公孩子都在身边，自己悠闲的享受着春日的阳光。

　　季烟兮端着茶坐到季孟泽身边的躺椅上，“玫瑰红茶。”季烟兮给季孟泽倒了一杯。“真惬意。”季孟泽起身喝了一口。“不过还是国内舒服。”虽然在这里的确很惬意，但是怎么说都还是国内好，各种方便。这里真的太落后了。

　　“对了，熊猫那个策划案你觉得怎么样。”出国之前熊猫制作公司找全季开一档全新的游戏节目。“游戏老套了一点，人反正是我们家的人。老高觉得怎么样。”季孟泽看向喷泉下盖着一层薄雾的高云琛。“还没来得及和他说，不过我觉得他应该有一堆要吐槽的。”最近资源难抢，想另辟蹊径该想的点子都想完了，心累。经营公司真的不容易。

　　“上次那个电影谈的怎么样了。”一个超级大的制作有意让老高挑大梁，是能上国际影展的。“他不肯。”电影有涉嫌同性题材，高云琛第一眼就拒绝了，他和季孟泽动作再大再亲密，最后都能用兄弟情搪塞过去，但是如果一旦他演了这个同性题材的电影，势必会把季孟泽推上风口浪尖。他们俩平时在亲朋好友面前撒狗粮秀恩爱和他们俩被抬到普罗大众面前作为谈资是两码事儿。

　　“他有自己的顾虑吧。”高云琛对季孟泽的感情坦荡不是从现在开始的，他俩刚开始交往的时候他就没有在堵门的。当时有人打趣问他俩是不是真的，季孟泽偶尔都会摆摆手说不是，但是高云琛从来都没有否认过，只是看着季孟泽，宠溺之情无以言表。但是如果因为这个把季孟泽推到台前遭受别人的指指点点，高云琛是不肯的。

　　“对了。”季烟兮突然想到自己手上好像有个大制作的剧本，立刻冲回房间拿。高云琛看到季烟兮突然跑开带着孩子们也走过来。

　　“烟兮去干嘛？”季孟泽给他们三个人倒茶。“不知道。刚刚在聊你的剧本。”高云琛喝了一口茶，“那个我是不会接的，就算是能拿奥斯卡影帝我都不接。”开玩笑，到时候满大街都是他们季总为爱息影的实锤还了得。

　　季烟兮拿了一个厚厚的本子过来：“前段时间和彭腾电影公司商量要做的一个项目，云琛有没有兴趣？”彭腾是这两年特别火的一个科幻制作公司，专门出品科幻剧作。制作精良剧情紧凑特效高级，能出演一部大概能吃一辈子。“过段时间要选角了，我觉得云琛可以试试男主角。”

　　摄影机还在拍着，季烟兮如此直接的说着项目这也算是营销的一部分。身在这个圈子真的是每一句话都意寓深远，这就是她不喜欢这个圈子的原因，但是却不得不这么做。刘导当然知道有些东西是可以播的有些东西是不能播的，而有些东西确实需要等一段时间才可以公开的。这也是他为什么在这个圈子能做的长久，人的聪明大概就是天生的吧。

　　吃过午饭，大家就留在厨房做甜品。这是云泽第一次做甜品，说起来季孟泽以前帮高云琛做过一个，当时手忙脚乱鸡飞狗跳的，而且还是年前，蛋糕店都快关门回家了，如果不是看在他脸好看的份上，估计那天店老板能把他赶出去。

　　高云琛吃到蛋糕的时候特别开心，却听见季孟泽小声抱怨为什么要生在过年的时候，都不能一起过生日。第二年高云琛的生日又是春节前后，高云琛没有回家和季孟泽在北京过了完全属于他们的第一个春节和生日。那天季孟泽萌生了息影结婚的想法。

　　厨房的前期准备工作基本上都已经做好了，现在就是直接把面糊导入各种各样的模具，该做饼干的做饼干该做蛋糕的做蛋糕。季孟泽抓着小耀的手把裱花袋里的面糊挤到模具里，“爸比这是什么呀？”小耀不解的看着这个黏糊糊的东西。“瞳瞳最爱吃的纸杯蛋糕。”诶！听到这里小耀来劲儿了，“那我们多做几个！”高云琛这边就完全自己动手了，瞳瞳趴在那边看高云琛揉面，要做小面包吗？

　　季孟泽回头看了看高云琛突然脑补了当年他的一个剧，就是有一身奇香的包子铺老板。剧情嘛季老师就不想吐槽了，反正看的是cut，但是那个满屏的荷尔蒙啊，如果高云琛在身边，季孟泽能把他直接吃了。

　　说起那部戏，当时是在南方的一个省份拍的，巧了季孟泽当时也在，可惜没遇到。有时候有些事情都是冥冥之中的，一年前他们同框了一部戏，可惜没有遇到，一年后的春天他们在同一座城市呼吸着相同的空气还是没能遇到。那个时候两个人的身边都还有很多很多故事，而在那个春天，他们把人生归零，直等冬天来临。Winter is coming。16年的冬天他们相遇在另一个南方城市，那一眼万年一发不可收拾，从此两个人的命运被紧紧的联系在一起。就像歌里唱的那样：“命运犹如险棋/无数时间线 无尽可能性/终于交织向你。”

　　“想什么呢？”高云琛看季孟泽看的他出神赶忙走过来挡着摄像头：“想我了是吧。”季孟泽被高云琛的直接逗的直笑。冰冷的高岭之花真的只有在他的这个好兄弟面前才会笑的如此灿烂。刘导心累，刘导不高兴。

　　拍好了制作甜品的过程就是一个正儿八经的下午茶。今天的下午茶宴季烟兮请了一些朋友来，刚好就有花街的少妇，再看到节目组的人都已经属于老熟人了。

　　下午茶是欧洲的一种社交模式，除了品尝美味的甜品，也有在这里社交的。维系相互的关系，而且晚上还有一个舞会。节目组这次算是大开眼界了。

　　“所以舞会是要穿燕尾服吗？”小游绕着岳超都没带停的。“嗯。”岳超点点头。“可是我都没准备啊！”人生第一次参加舞会！“管家会准备的。”岳超抬头看了看窗外，那个停车场的男孩子就在外面。

　　“呃，那是你男朋友吗？”已经被老板荼毒到腐男的地步可想而知云泽是多么放肆。“不是。我不喜欢男人。”岳超放下手中的事情往外走。男孩子亲昵的攀上他：“呵，不喜欢男人。我们老板也是这么说的。但是他喜欢高云琛。”

　　岳超从外面走了一圈回来，就招呼Alisa、小游和一些工作人员跟他走，“管家已经准备好一些衣服，你们可以去试试。”众人欢呼着跟着岳超走。Alisa不死心的问了问：“那个男孩很喜欢你啊。”岳超瞥了一眼小游，小游摇摇头：“他的命是我救的，但是我的命是庄主救的。”言下之意就是只是救命之恩不要多想。Alisa和小游私语：“那能一样吗？”当然这话在两个月后再次被记起的时候小游说：“能一样！”

　　云泽和瞳耀吃完下午茶，回到自己房里，路上遇到了管家，管家推了一杆子衣服送来。这是为晚上准备的舞会服装。云泽在童装里给小耀选了一件纯白色的燕尾服，给瞳瞳选了一件蓝色的公主裙，而两个大人也是一件白色一件蓝色。这是应该是他们一直以来的应援色吧，虽然季孟泽当年不知道为什么脑抽非得选择墨绿色当应援色，好吧是因为高云琛喜欢墨绿色。但是在很多场合至少季孟泽很少选过墨绿色。

　　季孟泽当着高云琛的面换着衣服，高云琛转头看他的时候发现他娇嫩的身躯上还留着昨晚爱的痕迹顿时欲望横生。但是鉴于两个孩子们在场，他强忍着不去想这些，可惜他的宝贝儿子太作死了：“爸比，你腰上是被撞了吗？”？！季耀辰？！“我要不要找兮姑姑给你拿点药啊！”？！麻烦你别多事！“爸比你疼吗？琛琛你怎么没照顾好阿泽！”瞳瞳上前摸了摸季孟泽的腰，哭笑不得！

　　“不用不用，爸比不疼。”反而还很爽！“爸比最近有点累了，老爸给爸比刮痧。瞳瞳不是刮过吗？”瞳瞳生病的时候有刮过痧，不过是那种儿童级别的，没有下手很重。“刮痧？！”瞳瞳似懂非懂的应着。“小耀，爸比是刮痧。”

　　刮痧？！季孟泽你真是个天才。回头给你刮一身！

　　滚！

　　一个白色的一个蓝色的燕尾服笔挺的衬着他们的身材，季孟泽虽然不胖却是一个衣架子，高云琛就是典型的脱衣有肉穿衣显瘦。两个人牵着瞳耀出现在舞会现场的时候一阵骚乱，而在拍摄的刘导惊恐的看着这个配色。啥玩意？

　　“刘导，晚上这个舞会呢我是特意为你们起的。给每一个人都打过招呼了，放心拍好好拍！”季烟兮的话有言在耳，但是看到白云蓝泽和蓝白瞳耀出现的时候刘导是震惊的，是无助的，是无奈的！我的节目终于也要麦麸为生了吗？

　　季孟泽本来就是花城有名的东方美人，高云琛在场的外国人都知道他是季孟泽的伴侣，四个人同时出现的时候那就是一张标标准准的全家福，那么和谐那么自然。李凯修作为舞会的男主人上前迎接并拥抱了云泽。

　　在简单的社交之后，舞会的开场舞开始了，在场的所有未婚青年都面对面的分开站着，季孟泽的面前是高云琛，知道要参加舞会，季孟泽给高云琛做了紧急辅导。高云琛笑着说他一个舞担居然还要季演员来教他跳舞，这要传出去还怎么当唱跳歌手。高云琛果然是舞担出身，下午恶补了开场交谊舞和华尔兹都很快就学会了。音乐响起，向对方行礼之后舞步开始，面对面牵着小手缓缓的画着舞步，放开手顺着直线交叉前进，穿梭在人群中，渐行渐远，一时间之间找不到彼此，似乎慌乱但又继续向前，偶尔遇见，彼此的眼神交汇，一直跳一直跳，直到又再见面。曲毕，舞停。

　　节目组第一次拍到这么正式的舞会场面，先不管剪辑了，拍了再说！开场舞之后，便开始华尔兹舞时间。各种慢三平四快三快四的曲子，男士主动去邀请女士跳舞，一曲罢可以继续也可以换人。

　　刘导怂恿季孟泽和高云琛邀请单身妹子跳舞，季孟泽完全不想动，就坐在那儿，倒是小耀主动邀请瞳瞳到舞池里跳舞。高云琛看季孟泽不动，也坐到他旁边陪他。“刘导让你邀请别人跳舞，你怎么还在这里。”季孟泽眯着眼睛，高云琛听出了威胁，笑着撞了一下季孟泽。“邀请谁，Alisa？还是，哦那边有个长发妹子挺好看的。你觉得我邀请她好不好。”高云琛给季孟泽指了一个方向，远处有个褐色长发的外国妹子坐在椅子上等邀请。

　　季孟泽看了一眼那个女孩哼了一声，“我觉得我还是邀请Alisa。”高云琛对着Alisa一笑，让Alisa后脊梁突然冷了下来。高云琛迈开长腿走到Alisa的面前，Alisa看了一眼季总，拒绝！高云琛又走回来：“你不可以威胁你的员工。”季孟泽瞥了高云琛一眼：“我威胁你了吗？”

　　“威胁了啊，我现在都不敢请女孩子跳舞了。”高云琛委屈的说。“你去啊。”季孟泽被高云琛小奶狗的表情逗的笑了起来。“去吧，回头刘导要头疼了，看看他跟着我们几天，头快秃了。”季孟泽并不是吃醋或者不想和女生跳舞，他是真的懒得跳舞，毕竟主要运动是遛弯。跳舞这种事情不要喊他，他只等着舞会上半场结束的时候去吃东西。季烟兮家的厨子是真的厉害，他蛮喜欢吃她家的菜的。

　　高云琛真的去邀请了一个外国妹子跳舞，刘导开心的不得了。好歹有素材可以拍了！这么豪华的舞会能留下影像真的太好了。高云琛邀请的这个外国妹子，其实季孟泽很熟悉的，他是花街少妇的妹妹，一个已婚女人，只不过丈夫不在这里而已。安心的！

　　舞会的上半场结束，就是晚宴时间。觥筹交错之间，服务生托着菜盘穿梭于席间，高云琛苦兮兮的只能吃沙拉，季孟泽则大快朵颐。“爸比，这个好好吃。”季孟泽喝了一口红酒。“恩，慢慢吃。不着急的。”正式的晚宴是极其漫长的，还好高云琛和季孟泽坐在一起，两个人时不时的小声交谈，在这种场合略微有点大声都能被人听见。

　　在历经了三十四道菜之后，晚宴终于结束了，休息片刻，最后一支舞即将上演。高云琛终于在最后时刻邀请季孟泽跳一支华尔兹。季孟泽一手搭在高云琛肩上上，高云琛扶着季孟泽的腰：“腰好细哦。”高云琛小声说道，结果得到季孟泽一个眼刀。

　　优美的圆舞曲响起，高云琛就带着季孟泽在场上起舞，姑娘们的裙摆在舞池里开出了艳丽的花朵，而高云琛和季孟泽的燕尾却如同旋风一般搅乱了这池静谧。高云琛不愧是舞担，季孟泽只是教他简单的舞步，他凭借扎实的基本功就能当场看着别人把舞步扒下来，然后带着季孟泽在场上跳起来。

　　季孟泽以前也只是和一些女伴跳过男步，第一次跳女步还有点生疏，却被高云琛带着满场飞。随着圆舞曲音符的跳跃，他们的舞步从缓慢到加速，看似凌乱却又很有章法。季孟泽随着高云琛的脚步，在舞池里翩翩起舞，似踏出一方绿地又似点亮一片花海，轻飞曼舞如春风徐徐，疾步快行如烈焰灼灼。

　　渐渐的周围的人都停了下来，只剩下他们俩在舞池里跳舞。音乐在激烈的敲击之后进入了缓慢的收尾，高云琛主导着这场梦幻的舞会，正面直视着季孟泽，季孟泽的耳朵通红。高云琛喜欢这样的季孟泽，纯情又带一点想让人征服他的傲气，扶着腰的手往前一推，季孟泽就和高云琛贴的很近了。即便发现舞池里只有自己，高云琛还是带着季孟泽飞舞，这是比在阿尔卑斯山脉滑翔更加扎实的起飞，特别在众人的围观下，高云琛那种虚荣心特别满足。在最后的音符下他们完成了一个定位pose，得到了雷鸣般的掌声。

　　手牵着手在场上谢幕，好似婚礼现场答谢宾客。从此白马王子和白雪王子幸福的生活到了一起，祝他们永远幸福。


	32. 婚礼

　　季烟兮拿着一个文件夹给云泽看：“跟你们打个商量，我要办个婚礼，就后天。想请你们当伴郎。这是婚礼的流程，如果你愿意的话，就跟我说。如果不愿意，那我就只好找别人了。”季孟泽结果文件夹还没打开，高云琛笑着说：“愿意啊，怎么不愿意。婚礼是好事啊。”季烟兮和季孟泽对视了一下：“不要急着答应我，认真看看流程。”

　　季孟泽打开文件夹翻了几页，伴郎入场，BGM？！“这个。”季孟泽心像是被击中什么似的，突然转身看着高云琛，眼里竟然起了薄雾。“阿泽，怎么了。”高云琛将季孟泽揽入怀里，“怎么了。”季孟泽把流程表指给高云琛看，高云琛瞬间抱紧了季孟泽。“答应吗？”

　　“这是要搞事情啊！”高云琛激动的喊道。“那你答应吗？”季孟泽从高云琛的怀里挣脱出来，正视他。“答应啊，干嘛不答应。”高云琛把季孟泽抱到怀里。“可是这样会就算公开了。会。高云琛你的手不要乱摸。说正事儿呢！”季孟泽没挣扎开，高云琛继续抱着他，他的下巴架在高云琛的肩膀上，一阵阵气音呼过高云琛的耳边，“会影响你的前途的！”

　　“这只是伴郎公开什么？”高云琛抱着季孟泽一手摸着季孟泽的背，一手翻着文件夹，看着看着眼睛不自觉就湿润了。“会被人断章取义啊！”虽然现在的社会对同性已经很宽容了，但是同性婚姻法还没合法之前，宽容只是一种来自道德制高点的怜悯，可怜又可悲。

　　“所以这是烟兮的婚礼啊，全球娱乐圈都在盼这场婚礼，她才是主角，有她在，我们算什么。”高云琛手指划过一行字，那是新娘和新郎红毯的BGM，他记得歌词：“念念不忘/朝思暮想/你歌唱余音绕梁/那双迷离眼眶/明眸转笑嫣然/青睐有加让我心如鹿撞/我望眼欲穿/总思量/你身旁/是我天堂/曾以为时光慢/来日方长/两情相悦如往常/道世事无常/生变幻/当头棒/猝不及防/你我曾如鸳鸯/儿女情长/执子之手盼白首共烛光/地老天荒”

　　看过去好像是个悲剧，但是只有高云琛知道，他当时用那首歌问季孟泽世事无常恐生变化，我离家实现梦想，你愿不愿意做我的港湾。他永远也忘不了季孟泽听见那首歌时的表情，从弯弯的笑眼中滴落的泪水瞬间填满了他的心房，从此他们天涯相伴，地老天荒。

　　高云琛在季孟泽的耳边缓缓的唱着：“就是你万千轮回/走进我的世界/相信我 今生陪你走/什么都不用说/你懂我的温柔/紧握双手就是承诺/我与你每个梦交错 日出与日落/只要是你 只会是我 别无所求/你和我心与心交换/同做一个梦/无悔地一生情守候。”

　　窗外春日绿荫，一阵春风吹响了树叶，吹来一阵花草的清香。阳光从阳台洒落到房间，像一条光铺的路，从此地向未来，向一生，向地老天荒。在这个十八世纪的古老城堡里，王子和王子依偎着，共享幸福的时光。

　　“刘导，我把我的婚礼交给你，你一定一定要拍出世纪大片的味道。”季烟兮拿着婚礼流程和刘导在婚礼现场安排着。刘导受宠若惊，季烟兮啊，世纪瞩目的婚礼啊，他刚刚偷瞄到嘉宾名单，我靠，一水的国际知名大导演大制片，感觉人生达到了巅峰。

　　“季老师啊，这个音乐是不是有点问题啊。”刘导越觉得这份歌单有点问题。“没什么问题啊。瓦格纳要四分钟，你看我这个场地，又不是威斯敏斯特大教堂，我们这个场地四分钟要走十几趟呢？”一般没有放全场的吧。刘导心里想，但是又一想，自己也没参加过外国的婚礼，可能外国的婚礼和我们的不一样？！

　　“刘导。你就放心拍，素材呢我都交给你剪，我相信你一定会剪一个最好的婚礼视频。对了，梅耶导演也有来哦。”梅耶是刘导的偶像，这糖衣炮弹直接砸晕了刘导，等到回到国内剪婚礼的时候，他才知道资本主义的糖衣炮弹是多么可怕的存在啊！

　　婚礼是在春日的下午，春风佛面，花香四溢，整个庄园布置的非常喜庆，婚礼现场的入口是一个两米多用鲜花编制的拱门，浅绿色的纱幔作为鲜花的衬托显得特别清新。中间一条没有任何铺垫的绿地是主通道，旁边各自摆放着四五十张的椅子，都用浅绿色的纱幔装点着。主通道的尽头是一个用鲜花搭起的婚礼主台，两对花柱分别站立在两盘，整个主台的是一个极大的背景墙，由一朵朵白色的花点缀而成，长短不一的浅色紫藤花跳跃在期间，显得又大气又庄重。

　　上午已经有宾客陆陆续续的到来，静谧的庄园沾染了尘世的喧嚣，花园里熙熙攘攘的人群，来来往往的声响，而房间里高云琛和季孟泽正在帮瞳耀穿衣服，这场婚礼的花童当然是瞳耀啦，小耀穿的是一个蓝线格的三件套，配上蓝暗纹的小领结非常的精神和帅气。瞳瞳是一条一字肩的拖尾粉色长裙，拿着手捧花在房间里转起来的小公主让歪在高云琛肩头的季孟泽恍惚以为这是瞳瞳的婚礼。

　　而伴郎衣服暗红纹的两件套，没有外套只有马甲衬衫，季孟泽依然是衣架子的身材，而高云琛的肌肉特别明显，惹得季孟泽不停的对他“哟吼~”高云琛也比了比肌肉，“你老公的肌肉好看吧。”“滚！”

　　四个人到婚礼休息室，李凯修已经在里面化妆了。“哇，李总太帅了！我一个男的”高云琛笑道。“后半给我咽下去。”

　　“哈哈哈，我有他了！”高云琛揽过季孟泽的肩膀。看着他们俩想到自己，李凯修突然特别感慨。他和季烟兮也认识结婚七八年了，结婚前季烟兮说，不办婚礼我就和你去领证。他答应了。从此他就只能做季烟兮身后的男人，有时候季烟兮会说哎呀我都没有给你个名分，重要吗？一开始很重要吧，后来，已经不重要了，因为这个人一直在他身边。想想自己曾经万花丛中过，直到遇见季烟兮，那个巧笑倩兮的女子，那个通透明达的女子，那个威慑八方的女子，为了两个男人的爱情在他面前哭的时候，五味杂陈。

　　“内子唐突，给你们添麻烦了。”当他看到季烟兮拿出的婚礼流程的时候快昏倒了，他就知道突如其来的婚礼绝对不是什么好事儿。有时候他都会怀疑季烟兮爱他们俩胜过他，当然也不用怀疑，这是事实，望天。

　　“没事儿，谢谢你们。”季烟兮笑着说，虽然借别人的婚礼现场，但是他也想给高云琛一个名分，一个昭告天下的地位。想起当年两个人在异国他乡找牧师举行婚礼的时候，两个人都听不懂牧师说什么只记得说I Do了。只要I Do就行！

　　Anthony, do you take kido for your lawful wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?

　　趁着西落的太阳，婚礼正式开始。瓦格纳版的婚礼进行曲响起，季孟泽和高云琛并肩走在前面，Alisa和小游都看傻了。妈呀我老板今天公开出柜吗！这不是他俩的婚礼现场吗？！踩过流程但是当时没有BGM啊，节目组都处于震惊中。

　　随着瞳耀入场完毕，婚礼进行曲竟然就戛然而止，刘导心停了一拍，这是要我的命？！新郎新娘入场的BGM是一首中国曲子，外国宾客并不知道是什么曲子，而季孟泽在听到前奏的时候立刻看了看站在对面的高云琛，“我愿意。”那天他回高云琛的三个字，今天他又再一次说，如果有人拍下此刻的他们，一定可以从唇语中读到这三个字。

　　季烟兮和李凯修都不是基督徒，所以是请了季烟兮的师父好莱坞著名制片人哈维作为证婚人，一大段例行的誓词在季烟兮和李凯修的I Do中结束。退场的音乐响起，Alisa捂着嘴，我去！这是我老大当年表白季总的单曲啊！Alisa同情的看着刘导，搞事情啊！

　　扔手捧花的环节，季烟兮背对着未婚女孩们高高往后抛了捧花，却一个人都没抢到，而是落到了季孟泽的怀里。在国外大家都习以为常，所以都是祝福之声，人比花娇，高云琛看到好奇摆弄捧花的季孟泽如是想到。

　　接下来是拍照环节，夕阳下的花园格外耀眼，每一处都透着慵懒而舒适的气息，摄影师开始拍各种各样的合影。

　　“Anthony。”摄影师给季孟泽一个示意，季孟泽拿着捧花走了过来，摄影师小声和他说了什么，他伸手招呼高云琛，“合个影吧。”

　　婚礼结束之后是一个漫长的晚宴，吃到瞳耀直接睡着了。两个人一人抱着一个孩子回房的时候一路受到宾客各种羡慕的眼神。

　　“真的要谢谢烟兮，可是我还是想给你一个名分。”季孟泽还是想给高云琛一个婚礼，什么时候可以呢？

　　“嗯。”高云琛突然觉得这话有点不对：“诶，不对啊，这不是逆了吗？不是应该我给你名分吗？”

　　“没逆啊，我不是你老板吗？”季孟泽躺在高云琛怀里。“你可是浙江媳妇儿！”这个关乎男人尊严。“谁是媳妇儿了！”

　　“你啊，你是我的媳妇儿啊！”

　　“才不是，我是你老公！”

　　“那就看看谁是老攻了！”高云琛把季孟泽困在身下，新婚之夜，别误了良宵。


	33. 救火队

　　回花城的时候高云琛主动要求再拍一次滑翔伞，当他们飞在天空的时候，高云琛终于感受到了季孟泽第一次飞的感觉，自由翱翔的畅快淋漓和无拘无束。脚下是层叠起伏的绿色山丘，伸手好像就可以抓住云，空气稀薄但是非常清新，而更重要的是身后有他。虽然这个姿势在死要面子的高云琛眼里有点逆了，但是真的很安心。历尽千帆终归平静，这大概是高云琛当年遇到季孟泽的唯一想法。

　　在那个浮躁的喧嚣的纸醉金迷的娱乐圈，有这么一个人，长得最好看，性子却最清雅，待人真诚，对感情十分认真，却总有一种独立于世的孤凉，突然的，就这么毫无预警的砸到高云琛面前，那一刻他突然发现，他等了这么久，是不是就是在等他，他寻了这么久，是不是就是在寻他，他不想放手，不想放他走。而他，似乎也不想离开他，这大概就是灵魂伴侣吧。

　　同性又如何，我只是爱的他。世俗又如何，我只想与他相伴。再多艰难险阻又如何，是王子，可以穿上盔甲并肩作战共同披荆斩棘。一辈子有多长，高云琛不想去想，但是他想和季孟泽过好每一天，每一刻。未来属于他们，属于为爱坚守的每一个人。

　　“诶，烟兮这个婚礼老早就准备了吧，请了那么多人。她怎么能断定咱俩能给他当伴郎啊。”回国的路上是漫长而平静的，在头等舱睡了一觉，放空了一阵子的高云琛突然回过味来，这么大场面的婚礼，肯定不可能是临时起意吧。

　　“我怎么知道。”季孟泽挑了挑眉。高云琛眯着他狭长的眼睛：“大爷，对了！还有你！你还没说你为什么要参加这个节目呢？”

　　“我是救火队啊。”季孟泽理直气壮的说。“救火队？”高云琛满腹怀疑，这救的也有点太火了吧。仔细回想了一下这十天的行程，每一天都在搞事情啊，现在想想都后怕，花城里全知道他俩的关系，这素材拍出来。。刘导要秃头了。“不对啊，公司最近不是在推进一个大项目吗？你还能休假？”

　　这个项目其实是去年就开始推的，今年已经进入上轨了。“我是老板，我请个假怎么了，再说我这也是工作啊。为新剧营业啊。”季孟泽依然是振振有词。“而且你没看我每天晚上都在很努力的工作吗？你还每天都搞我。”季孟泽四两拨千斤似的把责任推给了高云琛。“哪有每天！再说你不是也很爽么！”

　　“嘘！你小点声！”季孟泽掐了一下高云琛，妈的没掐动！“我爽是一回事儿，我也有在努力工作好不好！”

　　“那我不爽了，我要爽回来！”高云琛伸手摸季孟泽。“你神经病啊！在飞机上！你注意点好不好！”

　　“好啊，你再请两天假！”高云琛邪魅的看着季孟泽，季孟泽紧张的咽了咽口水。能不能有一个人来救救他！这就没有王法了吗！就没人管得了他了吗？！

　　“大爷，我已经安排好了。不是，你为什么要捧张芯霖啊。”季烟兮坐在季孟泽的对面，指挥着自己的千军万马正在帮张芯霖刷数据。“捧？捧杀吧！”季孟泽抬头看了看季烟兮，满脸的不屑，又继续低头签字。“捧杀？现在独立女性人设很吃香啊，哪里杀了？”

　　季孟泽没有说话，从旁边的一对文件里翻了一份文件出来丢给季烟兮，季烟兮接过一看，哦，是《我的旅行攻略》的策划案。翻了几页，诶？哦！啊！原来是这样，看完策划文她瞬间明白季孟泽要做什么了。可是“大爷，嘉艺不会轻易放弃这个机会吧，和老高同框那是提咖啊。”

　　“所以你好好立这个人设，过段时间可以放点风声，这花城呐，是一个很浪漫的地方，单亲妈妈去，不太合适哟。”大爷切开是黑的没有错了！“我们和节目组签的约很死，就是要和老高地位相等的，所以如果张芯霖被换掉的话，他们一时半会儿也很难找到搭档。”

　　“可是，老高这个签了必须去啊，他们家还没有单独一组家庭出去的啊？！”季烟兮还有点懵，他大概知道季孟泽不想高云琛和张芯霖做节目这么久，这是吃醋了？这算是哪门子的干醋啊！

　　“只要对方不是单亲，我看都可以嘛！”季孟泽用他特别无辜的眼神看了看季烟兮，季烟兮突然有种后脊梁发冷的感觉。“或者，我也可以啊。”？！季总？！“这也算是为新剧营业嘛，我觉得虽然我退圈了，但是这戏我还是要好好帮着营业一下，人要有始有终嘛！”

　　我信了你的邪！季大爷你可别整事儿！“你，你要把小耀曝光？！”

　　“我又重新回到娱乐圈，肯定有人来关注我，与其让他们偷拍到小耀惹出上次的乱子，还不如我自爆，坦荡荡就可以降低公众的好奇心。”季孟泽转着笔歪着头看着季烟兮。

　　呵呵，不愧是天蝎，心机太重了。心疼我方糕糕十秒钟！“好啊，我努力把你推到这个节目上，然后我再给准备一份大礼！”都是千年的狐狸，那就一起唱聊斋了。

　　因为季孟泽要求不要太急，所以靠慢慢刷的，就刷了一个月才刷出成绩来，张芯霖的独立女性人设给她突然带来了很多的机会和很多路人缘。这个时候，水军们又偷偷的放出了她要和高云琛一起去参加《我旅》的瓜，顺便引导路人对这个新组合有要炒CP甚至直接说是相亲旅行。

　　一时间网络上嘲翻了，高云琛可是娱乐圈的金瓜，视帝影帝在手，收视率也是挂保证的，每年一两场演唱会，全能型艺人，现在加上有个聪明伶俐的瞳瞳，还有好爸爸形象，重点是他是单身啊！随便什么人只要搭上他，衣食无忧。高云琛刚爆红的那段时间，多少男人女人投怀送抱。很可惜，高云琛油盐不进，心有所属，此生不渝。

　　张芯霖搭上高云琛参加综艺节目当然受益颇多，可是万万没想到之前的独立女性人设让她差点毁在这里，都说人设就是立来倒的，这波反噬也挺大的，嘉艺在最后关头及时止损，直接退了《我旅》。宁可付违约金也不敢再接这个戏了。钱对于节目组算什么呢？人怎么办。节目生死存亡之时收到了全季的推荐，季孟泽和季耀辰将搭档高云琛和高瞳雪。

　　何制片在看到这个推荐的时候，首先被小耀的存在先吓到，但是毕竟是见过世面的人，季孟泽复出拍戏势必要营业一下，新剧虽然还在做后期，但是据小道消息说已经快准备定档了。那到时候，请他们双人的节目会有多多，何制片心中的小算盘噼里啪啦打了几个来回，死就死吧！到时候看看我们刘导综艺圈最强剪辑的厉害了！

　　“修，我们结婚几年啦？”温存之后的季烟兮撩着李凯修说道：“七年啊，干嘛！我们认识八年了！已经过了七年之痒了好嘛！”别想甩了我！

　　“没啊，我是说我想到花城办场婚礼。”季烟兮趴在李凯修的怀里平淡的说着这个惊天大消息。“恩，花城，干什么？！”李凯修刚刚还在回味突然被炸醒了！“婚礼？！”妈呀，天要下红雨了吗？我老婆竟然要给我名分了？！

　　“但是我有个条件，婚礼一切有我全权负责！”有婚礼就行了，管他谁负责：“我听你的老婆！”

　　当李凯修拿到婚礼流程的那一刻他就想打自己一个耳光，苍天啊大地啊哪位神仙大姐带他走吧！他老婆这是要搞事儿啊！

　　“我找谁当伴郎呢？”我那些靠不住的哥们，够不上这个档次！“我已经找好了。”

　　“谁？”

　　“季总和高老师！”？！果然。“那，伴娘呢？”

　　“没有伴娘！”

　　！！！？！

　　“花童呢？！”

　　“瞳瞳和小耀啊！”！！！？！那你家龙凤胎呢？！

　　“爸，老妈都和我们商量好了，等国内办的时候我们来，五月份我们要上学的呀！怎么可以去呢？”龙凤胎如此和他们的父亲说道。

　　呵呵，就瞒着我一个人！

　　“这个歌单是什么意思！！”《望》他听过这首歌，不是有点悲剧吗？等等！这首歌好像和隔壁季总高老师有关系？！“我们俩第一次见面的时候，我就在听这首歌啊，算是我们的定情曲吧！”

　　李凯修一个浪荡贵公子，当年鬼使神差的坐了一趟高铁，就遇到了还没成名的季烟兮，从起点到终点五个小时之后，他拿到了这个女孩的联系方式并决定要追她。但是那一天其实已经很模糊了，“我怎么不记得了？”

　　“你那天穿了一套黑色的耐克套装，带着黑色的帽子，特别嫩！”季烟兮忽闪着漂亮的大眼睛好不违心地夸自己的丈夫。“你还记得啊！”我怎么可能记得，我只是当时有拍下来而已。

　　李凯修太吃这套了，他的烟兮，可是三十岁的高龄空降娱乐圈，三部电影两座A类电影节影后桂冠的传奇人物！为了他，急流勇退！虽然事后他知道并不是，但是不管啦，反正那个时候季烟兮怀孕生孩子，他就当是为了他！

　　到花城的那一天，李凯修才彻底明白季烟兮的用意，好吧，这场婚礼的主角不是他，但是他能得到来自世人的祝福，而云泽呢？希望有一天能参加属于他们俩的婚礼，希望那一天不会太远。


	34. 论坛体（二）

　　LZ：我旅这个预告图什么水平

　　1L：[季孟泽高云琛对视].jpg

　　xL：woc

　　xL：靠！

　　xL：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

　　xL：过年了！

　　xL：最绝的就是影帝牵的是mzgg的儿子？！

　　xL：逆了吧！

　　xL：不逆啊！你看我们mzgg娇羞的表情

　　xL：我信了你的邪，这能看出个鬼娇羞！

　　xL：官宣了，mzgg的儿子叫JYC！

　　xL：[有声预告链接]

　　xL：小耀！

　　xL：瞳耀好有CP感啊！

　　xL：CP名都出来了吗？想搞

　　xL：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，小耀好帅啊！妈妈爱你！

　　xL：ls自己申请删吧！

　　xL：他们是要去花城吗？

　　xL：没得选了！

　　xL：命中注定！浪漫之旅。

　　xL：花城是不是离影后的庄园很近啊！

　　xL：是的！

　　xL：期待影后搞事情！

　　............

　　xL：我靠！

　　xL：生错家庭了吧！

　　xL：瞳瞳是季老师亲生的吧！小耀才姓高吧！

　　xL：我去，为什么有一种一家四口出游的既视感！

　　xL：YZSZD！

　　xL：季老师的眼镜扒出来了！GLASS的眼部疲劳缓解器

　　xL：六位数，mule

　　xL：季老师息影之后的同款越来越get不到了！

　　xL：季老师你飘了

　　xL：金丝框真的好好看啊，斯文败类！

　　............

　　xL：mzgg的英文名字。。也太浪了吧。

　　xL：mzgg喜欢钢铁侠啊，Anthony是钢铁侠的名字啊

　　xL：季老师真是长情专一啊

　　xL：要不我们影帝十几年死心塌地只和他炒CP

　　xL：啧啧，季老师也是有钢铁侠保护的人

　　xL：谁！？

　　xL：新人？！

　　xL：求科普！

　　xL：万年老糖了，影帝说要留着命当钢铁侠

　　xL：woc！

　　............

　　xL：家庭房？！

　　xL：季总好刚一男的！

　　xL：亲子向的当然是给大家介绍家庭房了，他们四个人，又不像别组嘉宾，一家就四个人

　　xL：他们这个景色好美啊

　　xL：想去花城玩！

　　xL：想去+1

　　xL：想去+10086

　　............

　　xL：影帝好可怜，到外面还吃健身餐

　　xL：影帝真男人啊，健身坚持了十几年完全没松下来

　　xL：说健身就健身，说戒烟就戒烟，说。。。

　　xL：ls想说什么

　　............

　　xL：就给瞳瞳吃吧！看那小眼巴巴的

　　xL：是我看错了吗？瞳瞳好怕mzgg？！

　　xL：瞳瞳和mzgg好得像亲父女怎么会怕

　　xL：冰淇淋店我也觉得瞳瞳怕mzgg

　　xL：所以连瞳瞳都是mzgg说了算吗？

　　xL：一家子卖给全季了

　　xL：这么小就出来做节目，真可怜

　　xL：mzgg都退圈了，就回来开个小差还黑？！呵呵

　　xL：余威还在哈哈哈哈哈

　　xL：mzgg现在可是手握大把资源，xL的别掉皮，小心你家蒸煮！

　　............

　　xL：我去

　　xL：叫爸爸？！

　　xL：谁叫爸爸？！

　　xL：叫谁爸爸？！

　　xL：lsdxsl

　　xL：季老师说经常帮影帝带瞳瞳，出去旅游的时候会让瞳瞳喊他爸爸！

　　xL：woc

　　xL：节目组这都剪进去？！求生欲呢？！

　　xL：就是有求生欲才剪吧，冷不防突然瞳瞳喊季老师爸爸，你受得了啊！

　　xL：季老师为什么帮影帝带瞳瞳啊

　　xL：全季的待遇要不要这么好！

　　xL：只此一家别无分号

　　xL：zhdd要是生孩子，季总肯定扔他出去！

　　xL：不，影帝先踹他，hhhhhh

　　xL：#瞳瞳喊爸爸#上热搜了

　　xL：这是要舞出圈啊

　　xL：我不得不提醒你们一下，这可是被剪辑过的视频，谁知道现场还有什么sao话

　　xL：跪求导演放花絮

　　xL：估计都不能放

　　............

　　xL：导演是瞳耀cpf吧，瞳耀剪得好好啊！

　　xL：厉害了我的JYC！男友力爆棚！


	35. 许诺

　　拍摄完综艺节目又回归了平静的生活，高云琛这次能休息一个月，正正好搭上新剧宣传，可以远离剧组一段时间，顺便回去管管家里的小兔崽子们。高云琛实际上也渐渐往幕后走，现在全季的练习生，新人们和偶像组都归高云琛管，平时有季孟泽管着，高云琛休息了就会回来训训这群新人。

　　高云琛一个十七岁就出来闯江湖的年轻偶像，不知道哪里学来的老干部范儿，特别爱开会，每次开会都开好几个小时。开到分管的副总偷偷跑去找季孟泽救命，季孟泽也常常说他，但是他就是对不起我错了，下次还敢。高云琛觉得开会能把事情讲清楚，真的吗？高总？！

　　说起来确实挺有效的，他对这些艺人的管理真的是从头到脚，巨细靡遗。高云琛毕竟是男团出身，后来才转的演员，出道二十年见过太多套路了，如何为人处世，如何增进业务，还有如何管理自己的粉丝。能从全季出来的艺人真的太能打了，一个个刚的要命，粉丝素质也特别好。真的是合该人家火，人家红。

　　全季的办公楼有一层都是给艺人们学习用的，这在其他娱乐公司是看不到的，这层楼每个房间都放着满满的课表，有声乐学习，有舞蹈学习，有表演学习，甚至还偶尔会请一些幕后大拿来教艺人摄影剪辑和服道，让艺人通过另一个视角来检视自己。每天季孟泽都要这一层视察一边之后才回到自己的办公室工作。

　　惯例出现在教室门口的季孟泽看到舞蹈室里的高云琛正在跳舞，季孟泽就靠在门边看着他跳。他第一次看到他跳舞大概是《奇案》的片场，其实也不是正经儿的跳舞，就是随便舞了两下，季孟泽一个能坐就不站的人看的心生羡慕，仅仅是羡慕而已。

　　季孟泽大概从那时起就想在大舞台上看到高云琛，特别是补了很多他的视频，他更能了解他的梦想是什么，一直支持高云琛追寻他的梦想。说起来两个人会正式在一起也源于那个梦想重启。高云琛想去做一件大事儿，他想回到舞台，他对舞台的渴望不输给任何一个一线的大牌歌手。毕竟当年就是为了当歌手去参加选秀节目的。早早进入娱乐圈却因为这个出身当年可是被季家一顿嫌弃。

　　高云琛自己开工作室，自己说了算，所以当他知道有这么一个机会的时候，认识的业界大佬帮忙推了一把，就促成了这事儿，但是却得不到身边人的支持。高云琛就小小抱怨了一下。没想到被季孟泽看到了，鬼知道这个才互关他四五个月，一个月都不发微博的人怎么会注意到高云琛秒删的微博。

　　两个人聊天聊到天明，季孟泽磁性的声音透过电话线一声声安抚着高云琛，高云琛一股脑的把所有的事情都和季孟泽说，痛快！季孟泽不但安抚着高云琛，还给他各种建议，并且非常支持他的做法。果然只有季孟泽懂我，年头剧组不和的时候也是季孟泽来救的场子。大爷太靠得住了！这种想法突然滋生起来，让高云琛都吓了一跳。

　　更可怕的是，他接受完季孟泽的安抚之后，竟然没有和季孟泽说自己要杀青了。季孟泽还在第二天的直播里和粉丝说，老高还在很辛苦的拍戏。结果就被粉丝无情的揭发了。。。高云琛还记得那天在回家的路上他小心翼翼给季孟泽打着电话，就怕季孟泽生气。

　　但是他大概忽略了季孟泽作为一只双标的天蝎，大概就是真心喜欢的那个人，做什么事儿都好。比如这样突然给自己惊喜，虽然被粉丝破坏了，但是季孟泽觉得挺甜的。？！季孟泽觉得挺甜这件事好像有点不对？！

　　高云琛回来之后处理完自己的事情刚好遇到国庆，就直接去找季孟泽了。而那个时候刚好遇到季孟泽家里出事儿，高云琛想到自己倒了那么多苦水给季孟泽，他竟然都没有和自己说一句，还不停的安慰自己。这是真爱了吧。自己的事儿竟然都扛着，扛到了生病。高云琛那一刻对季孟泽的感情突然升华了起来，立刻拿出自己的钱帮忙季孟泽解决了一切，还在病榻前照顾季孟泽。

　　季孟泽从床上醒来的时候，高云琛就趴在旁边睡着了。他挣扎着起来，靠在床上看着高云琛的睡颜，什么时候对这个比自己小五岁的弟弟有了别样的情愫，是两年前在戏里，他们是一对好兄弟，原著却是爱情。是那天晚上他跪在他面前为他纾解欲望？是半年不见再联系突如其来的悸动？是他像个孩子一样在自己面前完全没有防备，什么都和自己说的信任？而在自己最困难的时候，二话不说直接拿了银行卡给他，大爷快把事情解决了吧。无论是身体还是精神，他对他的渴望突然的不知道从什么地方一股脑涌了过来。

　　季孟泽被自己的想法吓了一跳，他一个钢铁直男，竟然喜欢一个男人？不，已经不是喜欢了，是爱吗？原本他自己扛着的事儿，他竟然会在他面前说出来，一向严防死守的他竟让在他的面前一溃千里，想想两年前那个夜晚，那么荒唐的事，那是说服他自己的是他还在剧中。

　　呵呵，可笑，剧中？那为什么后来遇到那么多搭档他也没有还在戏中的冲动呢？

　　高云琛醒了，发现季孟泽已经醒了：“大爷，你醒了，怎么不叫我。要喝水吗？身体还好吗？要不要去医院啊。”一连串的关心让季孟泽瞬间就崩溃了，眼泪突然就这么流了下来。

　　“大爷，你是哪里痛吗？我们还是去医院吧。”高云琛立刻准备收拾东西送季孟泽去医院。季孟泽没有说话拉住高云琛，在他怀里好好的哭了一次。季孟泽落泪的样子在高云琛心里砸了一个大大的坑，填不满了。他伸手抱着季孟泽，轻轻的抚摸着他的背。等季孟泽离开他怀里的时候满脸的泪水，那么好看，他轻轻的擦拭着，季孟泽却在此时送上了一个彻底改变两个人关系的吻。

　　高云琛被季孟泽的吻吓到不知道该如何进退，但是却又本能的张开嘴和他纠缠在一起，不是没有吻过，《奇案》之后他们也有过几次超越底线的亲密接触。就在前不久的一个夜晚，也是在季孟泽家里，高云琛久违的尝到了季孟泽的甜美。但是和此刻的感觉完全不一样，这个吻夹杂着太多的情感，太多的情愫，太多的不确定性。这是两个人突然发现在彼此心中的位置已经不再是前同事，好兄弟，而是另一种，情感。

　　季孟泽身上还带着发热的余温，手心是烫的，他抚摸着高云琛的背，烫的高云琛想脱掉衣服。难舍难分的两个人，依旧没有松开口，高云琛的舌尖仔细的刮过季孟泽的口腔，那夹杂着些许药味烟草味的小猫口被高云琛送进了淡淡的薄荷柠檬香。高云琛伸手解开季孟泽的睡衣扣子，用有些粗糙的手指轻轻的划过他娇嫩的身体，呻吟皆被吞下。在两个人几乎快缺氧的时候，才分开，两人拥抱着大口的呼吸着，久久不停。

　　“琛琛，我们交往吧。”季孟泽的声音轻拂着高云琛的耳朵，一阵酥麻。我们交往吧。这五个字高云琛曾经对季孟泽说过，但是季孟泽当时没有明确的回答他，只是问他真的想好了吗？这个圈子男女不忌，和男人谈场恋爱，不是多大的事儿。但是对于季孟泽来说就不一样了，和高云琛发生关系那可以说是因戏生情，为两个人的默契或者有可能有那么一下子他不想出戏。但是交往这件事，想好了吗？真的想好了吗？

　　季孟泽是一个宁缺毋滥的人，对感情有洁癖，他无法接受那种谈恋爱还到处留情的情感，他觉得爱情或者说可能会走进婚姻的爱情必须干干净净，掺不得半点杂质。但是回顾他之前的人生，其实他也不知道他需要什么，一个漂亮的女朋友，一个可以结婚的对象，还是一个平淡的未来？直到那件事发生，他也不过是拒绝重新开始，心中竟然没有半点遗憾。

　　但是季孟泽在异性上的这些龟毛的属性竟然在高云琛这完全失败，他不在乎高云琛有什么，他曾经他甚至只想从他身上获取什么。是他进入他身体的满足，或者是他们赤身相拥的安心。那些荒唐的午夜，梦回之时所见的高云琛一点点侵蚀着季孟泽。

　　每每强装镇定和高云琛聊天谈心的时候，季孟泽的内心奔腾的不像自己，佛，老干部，但是在高云琛这，他想抢一回。而两个月前，杂志拍完主动邀请高云琛回家这件事，在第二天拖着疲惫的身体挣扎起床的那一刻让季孟泽有些后怕，毕竟在两人都攀上欲望之峰的时候高云琛在耳边问到：“大爷，我们交往吧！”他想要高云琛，却不知道该如何开口，他想和他交往却又怕这只是水中月镜中花，他和他在一起却对未来毫无概念。

　　今天，他放下人生所有的防备枷锁盔甲，放弃了自己的骄傲自尊傲骨，独留下那份脆弱，高云琛替他接下了。他曾以为他只是可以在他面前肆无忌惮的笑，却没想到可以在他面前无所顾忌的哭；他曾以为他只是他人生旅程的休息站，却没想到他竟然是他的终点；他曾以为他们萍水相逢点到为止，却没想到当平行线相交的那一刻就注定不可能在分开。

　　“好！”千头万绪之中的季孟泽还没反应过来就听到高云琛的回应。“阿泽。”这是高云琛第一次这么喊他，“我想和你交往一辈子。”季孟泽怔住了，一辈子。他轻轻的推开高云琛怔怔的看着高云琛。“阿泽，我想好了，我要和你在一起一辈子，无论未来怎么样，我不要和你分开，永远不要。”季孟泽的千头万绪瞬间就明朗了，情绪也瞬间就溃堤了。“诶，你别哭啊。虽然你哭起来很好看，但是别哭别哭。”高云琛用手指抹着他的泪水，被高云琛一句话惹得季孟泽格格的笑。“大爷你笑起来真好看。”

　　“嗯？！”好看是什么鬼？“就是好看嘛。”哼，大概是觊觎我的皮囊吧。“大爷，我可不是只喜欢你的外表哦，我更喜欢你的内在美。”？！这个二哈是有读心术吗？高云琛得意的看着季孟泽，他就能从季孟泽的表情里感受到他的心声，厉害吧。季孟泽不理他却直接奔向他的怀抱，双手缠过他的腰，静静的听着他的强而有力的心跳。

　　高云琛第一次萌发和季孟泽交往的念头是年头在台北的时候，他空降台北亲自督战，为他排忧解难。那一刻高云琛被感动了。他不知道季孟泽出于什么样的心理会亲自来帮他，但是他切实感受到那种被保护被关爱的感动。入行这么多年他也有过朋友，从小一起长大，吃过一样的苦度过一样的难，但是一回头发现大家都走丢了。

　　而认识季孟泽之后，他懂他的梦想，他懂他的无奈，他懂他的苦难，他懂他的委屈，他懂他的一切，他总是能在季孟泽那儿得到一切他想得到的鼓励安慰甚至勇气。他还会从专业上帮他把关，他是他最大的粉丝，他只看他的cut。认识季孟泽之后高云琛的演技也有了质的飞越，高云琛成熟了，那是季孟泽调教的好！

　　他第一次开口求交往是两个月前的夜晚，他们工作完了已经凌晨两点了，季孟泽主动邀请他去他家，他受宠若惊，然后把季孟泽推倒了。在那温润的身体里不断驰骋的高云琛感受到了前所未有的满足，在两人都到达高峰的时候，高云琛说：“我们交往吧。”意乱情迷的季孟泽却并没有答应他，那一刻他是挫败的，但是他大概也知道症结所在，他一定会得到季孟泽的同意的！

　　他没有等到的季孟泽的同意却等到了季孟泽的求爱，高云琛激动地无法呼吸，他许下了最重的誓言，一辈子！

　　“你来了。”跳完最后一个音符的高云琛发现靠在门边看着他的季孟泽，带着金丝眼镜，斜靠在门边，面带微笑，那么好看，那么魅惑。要不是大庭广众之下，他就想把他推到身下好好蹂躏一番。季孟泽在他停下的那瞬间就伸出双手鼓了掌，他的琛琛跳舞真帅！

　　“帅吧！”高云琛拿了一条毛巾往脖子上擦了擦。“帅！陪我逛逛。”高云琛走过来揽过季孟泽的腰，被季孟泽拍了一下，才收回去。“我怎么没看到周航？”高云琛一向带着周航练舞，真是亲儿子。“两万米。”？！“我出去十天，他给我长了三斤！快要气死我了，那个肉都在飘好嘛！”

　　“哪有那么夸张，回头再累出毛病来。岳超，你去喊周航回来。”季孟泽笑着说，岳超迅速转身没给高云琛反悔的机会就消失在公司。

　　“你就宠他吧，他又不像你，光吃不长肉。哎哟，你最近又瘦了，中午多打一份肉！”。。。。季孟泽无奈的看着高云琛：“你就少给我的胃添乱吧，太重油我受不了的。”

　　“哟，徐州的季老师也怕重口呀！”季孟泽用手肘撞了一下高云琛的腹部，自顾自的往前走。

　　巡视了几个教室之后，高云琛和季孟泽才回到办公室。高云琛进门的时候把门带上顺便反锁了一下，才漫不经心的往前走，走到沙发的时候一把拉住季孟泽直接把他拽倒自己的怀里，然后让季孟泽已跨坐的姿势坐在他的大腿上！

　　“你干嘛！上班时间，别闹！”季孟泽虽然比较瘦弱一点，但是个子高啊，正在和高云琛进行着搏斗。高云琛用力压着他的脑袋直接强吻过去，吻到季孟泽终于安静了才放手。“你，你以后别进我办公室！”趴在高云琛肩膀的季孟泽软软的。

　　“好好的跟你说话非要动，只好吻你了。”高云琛理直气壮的说，“说事儿就说事儿，干嘛这样。”季孟泽被按在高云琛大腿上动弹不得。“这不是要和你说很严肃的事情吗？”

　　严肃？！这特么能严肃个锤子！他跨坐在高云琛的大腿上，完全就是平时那什么的姿势，他现在都能感受到下身的硬度，这是他的办公室！他可不想在这里有什么脸红心跳的回忆！虽然也不是没有过，但是也最多就是亲亲抱抱，现在这样太容易擦枪走火了。

　　“我听说，第二季你不打算做了？！”全季刚刚推出了一个全新的选秀节目，其实是有剧本的情景喜剧，但是大部分演员都是全季的练习生，由观众投票决定这些练习生在这个电视剧里的去留问题，剧情跌宕起伏百转千回，演员演技在线，开播两周热度爆表。所以很早就开始有人来洽谈第二季的事儿，结果直接被季孟泽给推了。

　　“等结束了卖个版权就好了啊。最近海外好几个客户都和我谈呢，这次去欧洲还谈了两个。不会亏的啦！”季孟泽撸着高云琛的头毛。“老实点。”高云琛拿下季孟泽撸猫的手：“你不能每次都卖版权赚钱啊，你都卖了几个了？”

　　“我们第一年做了一个项目，做了三年，结果呢，第四季就没做。还差点把公司搭进去。实际上第二年的时候就已经有人开始模仿我们了，我们什么咖呀，人家多有钱。”想起那次危机季孟泽到现在都头疼，所以全季自己出品的综艺节目很少走过两季的，但是版权卖的可开心了。而且这块算是全季利润里的一个大头。“你等着看，过不了两天马上有人来了，而且人家比我们有钱有人。第二季你要怎么拼，而且练习生我们家每年淘汰率比增员还要大，今年我们有十二个练习生可以上节目，明年可能就只有十个了。而且这十二个这一次就决定他们能不能出道，说难听点，我们后备很差的，现在都很难接。还好的是我们这些出道的业务都过硬，其实我可以不要收新的练习生。”季孟泽认真的和高云琛说着他的想法。“但是我们也是从新人出道的，有能力帮有才的人走上这条路，也是我们的回馈。”而且高云琛特别喜欢帮助新人，觉得他曾经吃的苦不太希望有能力的人吃同样的哭，这才是季孟泽一直收练习生的原因。

　　“再做一季吧，下个月不是有练习生面试吗，报名的材料我已经看了一部分，还是有很多有才能的。好好选。”高云琛明白季孟泽的想法，后备差是因为淘汰率高，淘汰率高是因为训练太苦了，但是吃得苦中苦方为人上人，基础打得好才能往上爬，房子的地基很重要。

　　“好了谈完了，你可以放开我了吗？等会人进来！”

　　“总裁办公室怎么会有人进来。”

　　“放开我，呜。。。。”

　　........


	36. 论坛体（三）

　　xL：夫夫逛超市！

　　xL：高老师果然是拎包的那个hhhhh

　　xL：云泽日常。谢谢导演！

　　xL：六位数的眼镜，妹妹醒醒，还用云泽亲自买菜吗？

　　xL：mzgg那个麻利劲儿绝对是经常买菜的，专业！贤惠啊！

　　......

　　xL：woc

　　xL：夫夫厨房play

　　xL：md，穿围裙就穿围裙，西裤太犯规了！

　　xL：已脑补！

　　xL：脑补+1

　　xL：脑补......

　　xL：给大佬递笔！

　　xL：高老师的拿手菜竟然是mzgg的最爱？

　　xL：mzgg他爸最拿手的也是糖醋排骨

　　xL：233333季爸爸：把儿子交给你我放心！

　　......

　　xL：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，瞳耀太可爱了

　　xL：高老师唱歌真的好听啊！

　　xL：你看mzgg的表情，一脸仰慕！夫夫感情深全靠滤镜深！

　　xL：ls黑粉踹！不带滤镜高老师唱歌也好听！

　　xL：hhhhh

　　xL：这节目是瞳耀的新婚旅行吧

　　xL：23333神tm新婚旅行，瞳耀才多大

　　xL：花城亲子项目太少了，亲靠不住只能子了。。。

　　......

　　xL：！！！影后家也太大了吧！

　　xL：不愧是全季幕后老板！

　　xL：lkx竟然是影后老公？！

　　xL：我去，当初传mzgg和李总真的我了个艹了

　　xL：都说是假的了，mzgg怎么可能被包养

　　xL：可能的，如果金主姓高

　　xL：金主肯定只能姓高hhhhh

　　......

　　xL：舞会！

　　xL：诶！！！

　　xL：[显微镜女孩发现开场舞季孟泽和高云琛站对面].jpg

　　xL：跪求导演放全场！

　　xL：什么意思？！

　　xL：请解释一下？

　　xL：这个开场舞蹈面对面站的就是固定舞伴啊！开场mzgg和影帝站对面啊！

　　xL：我去！

　　xL：导演！听见呼唤了吗？！

　　料姐：听不见！整个节目组一点消息都打听不出来！

　　xL：料姐别走！

　　xL：料姐！

　　料姐：这次绝对有问题！口风太紧了！

　　xL：连料姐都这么说，肯定有问题了！

　　xL：他们没跳舞啊。。。

　　xL：影帝请了一个女生跳舞

　　xL：影帝交谊舞跳的这么好嘛？

　　xL：mzgg教的吧。。

　　xL：脑补两人在房间跳舞。。。

　　xL：影帝基本功扎实现场扒舞步太正常了

　　xL：mzgghhhhh是我了！社恐！

　　xL：瞳耀！导演绝壁瞳耀cpf！他俩舞跳的好好啊！

　　xL：影帝好惨一男的，那么一桌大餐都吃不了

　　xL：mzgg真是吃的多还不长肉，好气啊！

　　xL：mzgg吃东西好香啊！想看吃播！

　　xL：显微镜女孩！结束曲找到什么了吗？！

　　xL：[一堆衣角]

　　xL：绝壁他俩了！

　　xL：别闹了，那么多女伴，又不是拍《奇案》

　　xL：qa他俩也没跳。。。

　　xL：这个居然没有花絮！

　　料姐：我就说有问题吧！！！！

　　......

　　xL：下周直播SP啊！

　　xL：mzgg会去吗？

　　xL：会吧！

　　xL：下月中旬新剧定档了

　　xL：过年了

　　......

　　xL：全季家的新节目看了吗？太刺激了！

　　xL：竟然还可以这么玩！剧情竟然都接的上！

　　xL：编剧团队也太厉害了吧！

　　xL：编剧团队是影后工作室的！

　　xL：woc！

　　xL：据说做了上百个预案

　　xL：编剧团队真的脑洞太大了，而且怎么都能圆！

　　xL：听说能留到最后一集的都可以出道

　　xL：！！！！

　　xL：我要去pick我喜欢的小姐姐！把她留到最后一集！

　　xL：太牛B了！

　　xL：话说全季这次还卖版权吗？

　　xL：卖吧！

　　xL：我觉得谁家都模仿不了

　　xL：只有央妈与之一战了

　　xL：剧本不行啊，除非影后家帮忙，编剧团队太可怕了。

　　xL：[一桌子的剧本].jpg

　　xL：都是成熟的剧本吗？

　　xL：这都写了多久了！

　　xL：难怪筹备了一年！

　　xL：不不不，筹备是一年没错，但是立项听说是三年前！

　　xL：这节目太难抄了！


	37. 高云琛不得入内

　　“岳超！不许高云琛再进我办公室！”季孟泽气急败坏的命令道，而被点名的高云琛已经出去拍片了。“呃，季总。”有些为难的岳超站着不知如何是好。

　　“给我在门上贴！高云琛不得入内！”季孟泽再也不要见到这个家伙了！好好的谈事情，非得在他的办公室鬼混，把门锁了也不告诉他，害他胆战心惊好久！妈的！今晚也别上床了！反正白天都做了！“啊啊啊啊！”季孟泽现在一抬头看到面前的沙发就想起刚刚两个人的荒唐事。

　　严防死守了五年！竟然没忍住！高云琛你个禽兽！

　　上半身还衣装整齐的季孟泽下半身片缕未着，跨坐在高云琛身上，后穴正在努力吞吐着高云琛的巨物，红肉被翻出又被捅进，淫靡而混乱。“宝贝你真棒！”

　　“啊啊啊，快一点，啊，快一点。”生怕有人进门的季孟泽快速的扭着自己的腰，这种随时都会被窥探的刺激让前身硬的发烫在射的边缘却被高云琛用领带捆住了。高云琛扶着季孟泽腰快速的配合着他的律动。抽插了几十次后，高云琛竟然抱着季孟泽站起身来，季孟泽赶紧用腿缠住高云琛的腰，“你你你，要干嘛。”

　　“抱紧哦，否则会掉下去的。”季孟泽抱住高云琛的脖子，随着高云琛的转身眼睛死死的盯着办公室的大门。而高云琛每走一步都在季孟泽的后穴里捅上几次，全身紧张的季孟泽被情欲快吞噬完了，仅存的理智也无法阻挡高云琛的恶行。

　　一路被干艹到窗前季孟泽的双腿软的不行了，而前身越发硬。他难受的要解开领带，却被高云琛抓住手。高云琛从季孟泽的身体里退出，然后把季孟泽推向窗户。写字楼的镀膜玻璃在强光下完全无法被外界窥视，却能让里面的人看到外面的车水马龙。

　　季孟泽此刻就面对着写字楼下的人来人往，双手抵着窗户，高云琛瞬间进入了空虚的后穴，填满了他的惊恐。羞耻心让季孟泽又紧张又害怕，但是身后的高云琛却对着他的G点拼命冲撞。“啊啊啊啊啊，云，你放开我。”高云琛一手抱着季孟泽的腰，一手穿过衣服捏他的胸前，刺激的季孟泽一阵浪叫，下半身完美的贴合，而前面却是空空荡荡的凉意。“早就想在这里干你了！我要让你上班的时候都忘不了我！”高云琛加快了抽插，去他妈的理性，季孟泽被高云琛干的只想沉沦欲海。

　　在高云琛快到达顶点的时候，他放开了季孟泽分身上的领带，一同射了。镀膜玻璃被染了一层刷了一层白色颜料。“高云琛，你给我滚！”季孟泽被高云琛公主抱到沙发上，然后穿起裤子去把窗户收拾干净。弄好了一切，季孟泽也穿好衣服，领带是不能要了！好气！

　　“别这样嘛！”高云琛抱着季孟泽，“刺激吗？”

　　“刺激个鬼！”

　　“门我早反锁了，没人进得来的！”

　　......

　　“高云琛！你给我滚蛋！”

 

　　“季总，下周六杜总的父亲七十大寿，请你去。”岳超送来一张请柬，是合作公司老总的父亲过寿。

　　“下周六要录SP，去不了啊。你给我准备一份大礼送过去。”季孟泽批阅着文件，然后歪头想了想，拿起电话：“烟兮啊，杜总的父亲下周六七十大寿，有空帮我送份礼吗？”

　　“华擎的那个？”

　　“他女儿不是在我们公司吗？最近势头不错，过去夸夸。”这位杜总其实并不是做影视的，但是招架不住人家有钱，而且有个女儿特别喜欢表演，在电影学院毕业之后就成为全季的签约艺人，还是高云琛亲自去学校挑的。当然一开始并不知道这是一位大小姐，等后来有一次合作的时候才知道公司里的新王牌是个大小姐。

　　全季之后的项目几乎都有华擎的身影，不一定是投资最多的那个，但是从不缺席。不过虽然是有钱家的大小姐，但是一点也不怕苦，季烟兮制定的学习课表样样满分，这次新节目也是她挑大梁带师弟妹出道。她之前刚刚拿了金像奖最佳新人，前途无量，还帮着公司奶新人，人品被夸了一大波，吸了很多粉。

　　维护好和合作公司的关系也是公司运营的一部分，这是以前季孟泽不太擅长的事情，现在却做的如鱼得水，人需要成长。

　　“好。”虽然季孟泽去不了，但是季烟兮去应该比季孟泽的面子更大吧，过两天有个电影，可以好好谈谈。

　　“季总，这是刘导那边送来的下周SP的节目，让你看看有什么需要剪的。”季孟泽打开视频：“SP不是直播吗？”

　　“这次SP还加了庄主结婚的部分。”季孟泽突然失笑了一下，他大概知道发生了什么事儿。视频内容还挺正常的，唯一不太正常的就是满场的曲子，不过一般人也不太知道这些曲子，毕竟好多都很老的曲子了。剪得算不太出圈，虽然留了两个人进场的部分，但是其他时候基本上都focus在季烟兮夫妇身上，季孟泽觉得无所谓，就给刘导回了一个电话说没问题。

　　有个热场的曲子叫《目不转睛》，刚交往的时候，高云琛特别喜欢唱这个首歌。季孟泽习惯了一个人的生活，猛地有这么一只大狗天天跟着你身边还有些不适应。高云琛会打电话来问他吃饭了没，会叮嘱他的朋友盯着他别乱吃，会问季老师最近喝枸杞了吗？有没有人惹季老师生气啊，有啊！谁？你啊！

　　低头看手机的时间多，又不太爱发微博发朋友圈，高云琛有时候会觉得季孟泽冷落自己，然后就一直找话题。有爱了就是不一样，随便几句话季孟泽都可以抱着手机笑半天，那段时间大家都说季孟泽变了，变开朗了，变得爱笑了。

　　薄荷柠檬糖是高云琛嘴里的香味，每次想他都会含一颗糖，就感觉他在身旁。虽然现在很气高云琛刚刚的行为，但是当糖化入舌尖的时候，那种安心迎面而来。今晚还是让他上床吧，想他。


	38. 我的旅行攻略特别节目

　　这次的SP分两个部分，一个是直播的颁奖特别节目，一个是特别攻略版。晚上八点，直播正式开始，所有的嘉宾依次落座，云泽和瞳耀坐在最右边的第六组嘉宾区。瞳瞳一进场就非常安静的坐在椅子上，而好动的小耀已经满场飞了。跑到摄像旁边眨巴的眼睛要看设备，又跑到灯光附近看，“小朋友让让啊，别砸到你啊。”顶着翻版的季孟泽脸，人见人爱花见花开，嘴巴甜又活泼大方，立刻就赢得了观众的喜欢。

　　跑到工作人员的身边看他们要做什么事儿，还和工作人员一起彩排如何领掌。周围一堆人在拍他，：“季老师的儿子有没有太可爱了。”高云琛在和节目组继续对流程，季孟泽则坐在位置上看流程表，时不时低头和瞳瞳说几句话，高冷的季老师和瞳瞳偶尔能聊的笑跟花开一样。有敏感的粉丝都盯着父女俩的互动，完全目瞪口呆。

　　直播时间到，导播倒计时，主持人定位站好。

　　主持人：“欢迎收看由光明乳业独家冠名的我的旅行攻略第三季特别节目。首先我们来欢迎六组嘉宾，各位辛苦了！”一一介绍六组嘉宾，果然到第六组呼声最大，掌声最多。收视率和点击率第一次刷了一个瞬高。

　　“我们首先回顾一下，由电视机前的观众朋友们投票选出的十大名场面。”云泽湖边早餐、野餐准备、踏青弹唱、滑翔伞顺利入选。“云泽，呃”主持人的口误立刻纠正过来：“云琛和孟泽准备的野餐也是我最喜欢的啊，季老师能来这边帮忙一下吗？”在副演播区，有一个厨艺展示区，季孟泽点头，脱掉外套起身走到副演播区，从台子上拿了一条围裙，帅气的围在腰间。带着金丝眼镜，挽起袖子的衬衫外套着马甲，腰间还有一条黑色的围裙，禁欲系的厨神立刻迎面而来。其他组嘉宾也出了一个家长过来帮忙。

　　“请把注意力放到这边来啊。”主持人笑道。“接下来呢，是我们的游戏环节。”简单的我画你猜，由大人们画画，小朋友猜是什么东西，。每组嘉宾派一个孩子一个家长同时表演，每组嘉宾将从面前的随机获得一个提示画，而小朋友身后有一组格子，里面装了家长会画出来的东西。第六组自然是高云琛和瞳瞳，两个人出来之前还打了一下手势特别high。高云琛虽然画画不如季孟泽，但是漫画他还是会的，所以是有的词都用漫画画出来，瞳瞳又是一个超级聪明的孩子，立刻就能在格子里找到爸爸画好的东西。这边热火朝天的我画你猜，坐不住的小耀一会站在高云琛身边，一会儿跑到季孟泽哪儿。

　　这时高云琛画了一个东西，瞳瞳回去翻了好半天没有找到，她退了几步发现，在最顶端有一个一时高云琛画的东西，太高了，她够不着。小耀看见了就跑过去和她说悄悄话：“小耀，那个太高了，我们够不着。”小耀环顾了全场之后，立刻从自己的位置上搬了一把椅子，踩到上面拿了东西。快要下来的时候，却被一个小朋友莽撞的撞了一下，从椅子上摔下来。瞳瞳立刻冲上去接他，坐在嘉宾区的家长也冲过来接小耀。

　　而背对着孩子们的高云琛并不知道发生了什么事儿，只听见前面的粉丝大喊，他回头一看，他的宝儿子和女儿摔到了一起，立刻扔下笔冲了过去。“没事儿吧。”

　　两个孩子抱着拿下来的东西嘿嘿的笑：“没事儿。”自小跟着去剧组的瞳耀，经常有和距离的武行学习，平时还有和高云琛去健身房。所以两个小家伙看过去虽然小，还是很经摔的，只要不像上次小耀那样头着地，这种身体摔地的都不太会摔到他俩，拍了拍两个人的身体又继续玩游戏。

　　“看看人家那个青梅竹马的。”观众席一堆窃窃私语的。季孟泽帮好忙，端着做好的食物分给现场的观众，拿到点心的观众都兴奋的尖叫。“大家安静一点啊。”工作人员在旁边提醒，然后把季孟泽赶回嘉宾席。季孟泽离开前还和大家鞠了一个躬，被主持人吐槽太抢镜了。

　　坐在位置上的季孟泽招呼小耀到位置上坐着，不能破坏游戏规则呀。小耀和瞳瞳说了几句悄悄话，变成瞳瞳回到座位上，小耀在看着高云琛画画。瞳瞳很自然的靠在季孟泽的怀里，“季老师和瞳瞳关系真好啊。”

　　“什么员工福利还帮带孩子么？现在加入全季还来得及吗？”微博上已经刷了一堆。

　　你猜我画在最后一组文字出现后结束了，第六组和第三组家庭并列第一！紧接着是猜猜谁是爸爸环节，所有的爸爸们都躲到了屏风后面，但是屏风只有六个有洞，也就是说并不是所有的爸爸都能出现在猜谜环节，难度加大了。

　　小耀推着瞳瞳到前面去玩，瞳瞳在六只伸出的手很快就定位了一只手，大大的软软的特别舒服。她拉着手不放，小耀示意主持人已经选好了。主持人再三确认之后，跑到屏风后面一看，疑惑的回头问：“确定吗？”

　　瞳瞳笑着点着头，她确信无疑这个是爸爸！当屏风被解开的时候，站在瞳瞳面前的是季孟泽而不是高云琛。瞳瞳看着季孟泽甜甜的笑着，伸手要抱抱。而季孟泽和高云琛都尴尬的看着主持人。

　　“？！”

　　“瞳瞳，这个不是爸爸，是季叔叔啊。”瞳瞳愣了一下，眼泪瞬间就留下来了。小萝莉梨花带雨的一哭全场都慌了。伸着的手没有要放下来的意思，还更往季孟泽身前靠，季孟泽只好上前把瞳瞳抱起来，这一接触温暖的怀抱，瞳瞳立刻就大哭起来。季孟泽只好拍着瞳瞳的背走回嘉宾区。

　　小耀看了看主持人抢过麦说道：“你完蛋了！瞳瞳去旅游的时候也喊我爸爸作爸爸的。她很难哄的哦！”哦，这段，导播立刻将季孟泽在欧洲说的话投放到大银幕上，也切到电视画面。

　　“所以瞳瞳现在还以为是在旅游吗？”小耀歪了一下小脑袋表示肯定。“呀，瞳瞳对不起啊，叔叔错了，给你赔礼道歉！”旁边的一个一线男演员和高云琛一起合作过比较熟悉，从花架上摘了一朵花，放到趴在季孟泽肩上的瞳瞳面前，“小公主不哭啦。”然后招呼自己的女儿过来陪瞳瞳玩。高云琛和小耀站在旁边：“诶，学着点，你看人家怎么哄女孩的。”小耀无力的给老爸翻了一个白眼，一团乱！

　　被鲜花和小姐姐哄了一会儿的瞳瞳已经不哭了，但是依然红着眼睛，坐在季孟泽的怀里也不肯下来。季孟泽只好抱着她继续看节目。

　　——高瞳雪到底是不是季老师亲生的啊！  
　　——肯定不是，你看那个脸，和高云琛一个模子扣出来的  
　　——那也太依赖季老师了吧  
　　——他俩不会是。。。  
　　——说啥呢，老高可是季总的员工，孩子一边大一起带带怎么了，腐癌要不得！  
　　——他俩是真的兄弟情啊！太好嗑了！  
　　——全季福利太好了 想去全季  
　　——福利好肯定不招人啊，谁肯辞职啊！  
　　——听说上次全季一个主管跳槽诶，还带跑了好几个资源。  
　　——我去！不是跑到一心吧？  
　　——小道消息，好像是  
　　——难怪一心最近有几个资源明显之前就是全季的啊 太黑了  
　　——全季又不怕没资源，人家有影后的编剧工作室，这就够吃的了，人家家编剧就是把这次的选秀不用的剧本改一改都可以拍个一百集  
　　——真的，若斯工作室的剧本不要太好，编剧业务能力太强了！  
　　——诶，dyx的老爸是华擎的杜总？！  
　　——什么？！果然是白富美啊！  
　　——杜总也是白手起家啊，小城市来的，靠读书翻身的  
　　——难怪dyx吃得了苦  
　　——哎哟我好吃dyx的颜哦，演技也好，这次选秀就是她挑大梁！拿了最佳新人还花这么多时间来奶新人，而不是急功近利的刷新剧，好感度up  
　　——？！  
　　——woc！影后结婚了？！  
　　——？！什么结婚了？！  
　　——lkx不是男朋友是老公啊！还是补办婚礼！  
　　——我去！孩子都这么大了！  
　　——影后 T T，我的兮兮啊！  
　　——我听见我心碎的声音了。。。  
　　——LS男粉？！  
　　——昂，不可以嘛，也可以吃云泽CP嘛  
　　——哈哈哈哈哈，云泽这么多年还能有男粉，不容易不容易  
　　——。。。。。  
　　——woc！我没听错吧！婚礼进行曲！两个伴郎！伴娘呢？！  
　　——？！我去  
　　——节目组的求生欲呢！  
　　——woc！这个这个BGM。。。  
　　——ch那边扒出来刚刚热场的是《目不转睛》！  
　　——我靠！定情歌啊！  
　　——新人进场的不是我们云泽的时代曲吗！？  
　　——T T影后好刚一女的，CPF的典范啊！  
　　——太能舞了吧！  
　　——人字幕都打了说是休息夫妇的定情曲  
　　——ch已炸！  
　　——新人完全懵逼！  
　　——不会出圈吧！  
　　——出个鬼！现在热门全是祝影后结婚快乐的！  
　　——外网疯了，当天参加的嘉宾全放照片了  
　　——扒到一张合影！！不过好小啊！  
　　——[季孟泽拿手捧花和高云琛合影].jpg  
　　——太糊了。。不过好般配啊！  
　　——破站已经出视频了，太太们太快了！  
　　——云泽新婚快乐！


	39. 剧宣

　　结束了综艺节目接下来的就是新剧剧宣，很不巧的是季孟泽这个时候竟然得临时到外地出差，所以全程营业都靠高云琛一个人完成，不过高云琛觉得也还好，毕竟综艺节目当时闹得也太出格了，现在也算是平静一下，他也不希望季孟泽太辛苦来回奔波。

　　铁三角没能一起出现让大家有点失望，发布会依旧照例进行着，介绍了一下剧里的角色，女主角张暖暖看到季孟泽不在其实长舒了一口气，自从那天晚上她特别害怕季孟泽，总觉得他能把她怎么样似的，然而其实并没有发生什么，但是她就是怵季孟泽，僵着脸站在高云琛身边，依然那么帅气温和。白琳的官配没来她是很失望的，并不是失望自己的官配没来，而是失望云泽凑不齐，可能是最后一次以演员的身份同框了吧，竟然没来。

　　“季老师怎么没来？”白琳偷偷地问高云琛。“季总出差了，好几天了，本来说昨天可以赶回来，可惜那边大风，延误了，我就让他别回来了，安全第一。”高云琛听季烟兮说过白琳是他们的CPF，也知道他俩的事儿，在她面前并没有什么芥蒂。

　　主持人发现一脸失望的白琳还cue了她：“季老师没来所以白琳不开心吗？”白琳咧着嘴笑着回：“是呀。”主持人又继续走流程，首先是采访主创，傅峥说了特别多感谢的话，最后特别感谢了季孟泽，说已经息影的人为了他复出他真的超级感动。主持人被傅峥都感动的眼眶红了，“其实我也是季老师的粉丝啊，我相信很多粉丝都会感谢傅峥导演这次的拍摄，促成了铁三角的再次集合，能再看见季老师真的是我们的福气。”

　　采访完主创就采访主角，三个主角坐在一起，聊了一下对剧中人物的看法，和拍摄的一些趣事。当问到自己的角色，高云琛简单的说了一下角色，开玩笑的说说多了要剧透的，希望大家能多看剧。然后夸了一下张暖暖，说第一次和这么年轻的演员合作，演技非常好。

　　主持人邀请主创和主角上台倒酒，庆贺开播。这个时候会场的大门突然有混乱的人声，坐在后排的媒体都发现了是季孟泽来了。季孟泽一路小跑到台上，只穿了马甲衬衫的季孟泽，到了台上还轻轻的扯了一下领带，一路小跑有点热，先和傅峥拥抱了一下，再和高云琛拥抱：“怎么来了。”

　　季孟泽笑了笑，然后拿到主持人给的话筒，给在场的媒体鞠了一个躬：“不好意思，飞机停飞只好坐高铁回来，速度快还很安全。”说完嘲高云琛看了看。“我有五年没见到季老师了，还是那么帅啊！”季孟泽笑起来的样子直接让现场的记者突然醒了，咔咔咔的快门声响了满场。

　　铁三角最终还是合体了，四个月的复出，一年的回归，在此刻画上了一个句号。季孟泽即将再一次回到普通人的生活，高云琛还继续在娱乐圈实现两个人的梦想。


	40. 云泽的日常

　　“季总，元夏的那个角色定下来了。剧组希望她早点进组。”杜元夏最近在拍全季的新综艺，而副总说的这个角色其实是之前就试镜的，这个片子基本上属于拿奖片，新电影的题材是最近特别流行的神话题材，但是又加了很多科幻的元素。

　　杜元夏将演羲和女神，这是这个神话体系电影的第三部戏，导演利用最新的电影技术勾画了一个全新的神话体系，视觉上已经全球领先了，重新编写的故事让神话人物都很丰满。前两部的套路其实差不多，都是遗落在现代生活的神的复活，第三部羲和几乎也一样，导演就是能在这种套路满满的片子里挖掘出新的东西。所以季孟泽当时知道这个项目的时候不但把杜元夏推去试镜，还默默做了投资。

　　“但是《戏剧一班》怎么办？”李副总再翻公司的名册，她已经选了几个演员组的来顶。

　　“《戏剧一班》，让周航来吧，和若斯说一下，出一个换人剧本。就第十集的时候。”季孟泽翻着《戏剧一班》的通告表。《戏剧一班》会让杜元夏来带新人，也是因为杜元夏当时还在等羲和不敢擅自妄动。现在已经尘埃落定了，如果上同公司的女演员势必会被人拿来比较，到时候还会有一些不好的新闻，季孟泽不想看到，周航刚刚结束了一个剧的拍摄，又是公司新生代的一哥，最合适。

　　“他不是刚下戏吗？”李副总看了看周航的日程安排。“《戏剧一班》就拿来抵消他上课的时间，他会同意的。”季孟泽的算盘打的可十分精。

　　接到自己刚杀青就要进组的消息，周航是无奈的：“哦，澄哥，我早晚会被季总虐死！”

　　“那你要去上课还是拍戏呢？”苏澄看了看坐在他办公室沙发上的周航。“当然是拍戏！哦，你不知道，最近的课程我听说已经废了好几个了！”最近季烟兮又给全季的孩子们加了很多课，每天上课到虚脱，周航快杀青之前有托人打听过，当时他的想法是申请假期跑，可没想到刚刚杀青就接到回公司拍《戏剧一班》的消息。白天苏澄必定在学校，所以下了飞机就直接到P大早苏澄诉苦！

　　“叩叩叩。”

　　“请进！”

　　“老板！”长得非常可爱眼睛超大的妹子大声的喊道，给周航吓了一个跳！“寄凡啊！斯文一点！”苏澄其实也被吓到，手抖了一下。“还有不要叫我老板！叫我苏老师！”

　　“好的！教授大人！”扶额！贝寄凡是苏澄收的第一个研究生，这并不是苏澄要收学生的，是苏澄的老师把贝寄凡丢过来的，她来的第一天，苏澄就知道了老师为什么把这个女孩子丢给自己了！太能动了，活泼的不得了，话也特比多，好奇心已经杀死了N只猫！长得是挺可爱的就是唉，不过看久了还觉得有点眼熟，这不是周航的性转版吗？

　　“哦哦哦哦！”看到坐在沙发上的周航激动的妹子狂叫：“周航！我我我我！我舍友是你的粉丝啊！！！！！”

　　“唉”

　　“寄凡！有什么事儿吗？”

　　“哦哦。”贝寄凡才想起自己是为啥来的：“我搞到C-ONE航班信息啦！明天我们去接机！”

　　“？！”周航纳闷的看着他俩。

　　“体验一下流量男团的人气！”苏澄笑着说。

　　“这里是粉丝装备，全套！”贝寄凡从包包里拿出一大堆粉丝应援的装备。

　　“.......两个神经病！”

　　“你让周航去接杜元夏？！”刚洗完澡的高云琛坐在季孟泽身边擦头发，季孟泽正在陪瞳耀玩游戏。“昂，换女孩子不好，还是男孩子可以。杜元夏和袁之乔粉丝之间有矛盾的。”

　　“谁让你当初推的杜元夏不是袁之乔。”高云琛看了看屏幕，几只小鱼在飞快的游着，瞳耀的小手胡乱的抓着。“明显杜元夏更合适，袁之乔推过去绝对打枪，她演技就差那么一口气，人长得也比较有攻击性。”季孟泽其实还是很满意袁之乔的，但是羲和这个女神的角色他更希望是杜元夏，刚好导演和他的想法一致，很好。

　　“她不是一直在转型吗？”袁之乔也是高云琛当时校招的时候招来的，当年有一阵子特别流行她这种类型，火辣性感霸气。

　　“所以不是给她推了几个职场剧嘛。”但是气质上感觉太反派了。

　　“粉丝不买账啊，季总被骂很惨吧。”高云琛刷了一下weibo，袁之乔的粉丝都在骂全季。“没办法，人物局限。我倒是希望她也能有机会演个大制作，她这种类型不吃香了。前几天还有人给我推个本子，是支教的戏，她肯吗？”

　　“华表预定的那个？”

　　“是啊。”

　　“问问吧，没准呢？”

　　客厅的布谷鸟最后一次报时。

　　“十点了！我们可以去睡觉啦！”一人抱了一个孩子回他们的房间。

　　“老爸今天给你们讲个童话故事怎么样？！”高云琛兴致勃勃要给孩子读童话故事，季孟泽给两个孩子掖好被子坐在高云琛身旁看着他翻童话故事，却听见高瞳雪：“老爸，童话故事都是骗人的啊！”

　　“......”季孟泽轻笑了一下没再吭声，高云琛瞪起眼睛：“高瞳雪！”

　　“？！老爸，你这样好像哈士奇！”

　　“老爸是阿拉斯加啦！”季耀辰补了一刀。

　　“我看你们两个是三天不打上房揭瓦！”高云琛轻轻的拍了拍高瞳雪。季孟泽站起来走到门边，把吉他搬了过来：“还是唱催眠曲吧。”

　　什么时候两个小家伙已经不听童话了？渐渐的就长大了，一年前送他俩去幼儿园的第一天，两个人扒着栏杆哭喊着上演八点档，季孟泽那一刻觉得自己十几年的哭戏都白演了，这才叫生离死别啊！结果还不到一个礼拜两个人已经抛下老父亲再也不理了。

　　第一个周末习惯性的起了个大早，结果两个爸爸还在睡觉，推门进去，看见季孟泽窝在高云琛怀里睡觉，露出的皮肤斑斑点点。两个小家伙还以为爸比发生了什么事儿，大喊大叫把阿姨招来。季孟泽简直要羞到地下去，高云琛火冒三丈的问为什么这个时候出现，话讲的不是太利索但是努力在表达的两个人你一眼我一语的说要去上学。

　　“礼拜六啊！亲爱的们！”啊！我还不容易回来一次，好不容易把积蓄了一个月的能量都释放到季孟泽身上，结果被两个臭小鬼抓了个现行。被折腾到天亮才睡的季孟泽简直要疯了，他想睡觉，他好累！

　　那时好像就已经不太看童话书了，季耀辰属于那种不太喜欢看书但是特别喜欢捣鼓东西的，他几乎把家里能拆的玩具都拆过一遍，但是人家优秀啊，都能给装回去；高瞳雪倒是看书，但是看的也太深奥了吧，她真的是特别喜欢苏澄，第一次看到他才两岁，就已经开始缠着他了，苏澄看的书她也要跟着看，一开始大家以为她就是看看图片，可后来好几次通过季耀辰之口大家才知道她是真的看得懂。“啊，这个啊，瞳瞳和我说过！她怎么知道的？她看书的啊！她看完书都会讲给我听！”

　　已经不知不觉的长大了，马上就要五岁了，再过两年就要上小学了，六年初中，再六年大学，然后就变成大人了。他们也就老了。季孟泽趴在高云琛的肩头听着高云琛唱着睡眠曲，缓缓的，就好像时间不会动，只停留在这一刻。

　　看见两个孩子已经不再闹腾了，高云琛慢慢的把吉他声降低，再听见安静的呼吸声，两个人才关了灯蹑手蹑脚的出去。

　　“琛琛，如果我早一点遇见你该多好。”季孟泽躺在高云琛的怀里手指在他的胸前划着。“我们可以拥有更多的回忆，可以更早见到瞳瞳和小耀。”高云琛眼眶有些湿：“大爷，我们现在也有很多回忆啊。”早一点遇见吗？高云琛当然希望早一点遇见季孟泽，那年十七的他，如果遇到了大二的季孟泽，会是什么样的情况。那年刚开始演戏的他，遇到正式出道不就的专业演员的他，又是什么样的境遇。而如果是提前一年他们相遇人生会发生什么变化。或者就是刚刚好在那个时候相遇，人生才可能发生变化。

　　一切都是天时地利人和，都是刚刚好，都是恰恰好。“早一点你肯定不喜欢我。”

　　“不会啊，高小奶超级可爱啊！”季孟泽的滤镜已经厚到没眼看了，在他眼里那个非主流的高云琛是世界上最可爱的人，而此刻的高云琛是他最安心的伴侣和最坚强的后盾。

　　曾经他是一个那么不善言辞，那么内敛含蓄的人，他会说很多大道理，但是他却不愿意去表达自己的悲伤忧虑和彷徨。似乎能看得出他身上的忧郁，却无法触摸到他内心最柔软的那一面。只有高云琛可以，只能高云琛可以。他不在人前表达的任何情绪，在高云琛这里都能得到纾解，他所需要的一切安全感在高云琛身上都能得到回应，那种强而有力的回应是他能够看向远方继续前行的支撑，也是他一切辛苦的甘之如饴。

　　而对于高云琛来说，季孟泽是抚慰他内心的一盏明灯，他人生道路的一个引导先师，他有任何情绪的变化他第一时间就能体会，痴长几岁的沉稳为他迷茫的未来拨开了重重迷雾，浑厚低沉像极了贝斯弹唱的音符一声声沁入他的内心，一次次让他振作精神。他和他思想契合，他的任何决定都能在他那里得到支持，他会把他的梦想当做自己的梦想，高云琛在他身上找到了依赖。

　　这就是契合吧，两个完全不同世界的人，曾经的自己都是伪装的自己，只有等他们相遇的那一刻卸掉面具才发现原来自己是这样的，因为对方而变得更好。


	41. 解约（一）

　　“季总，袁之乔昨天来找我谈解约的事情了。”副总大早给季孟泽这个消息是他预料之中的。“公事公办，照合约来。但是有一点，她接下来要去东京对吧，我不太希望她自己出的通稿里有任何别的不相干的人或事出现，否则的话，后果她自己承担。”袁之乔要解约这件事其实季孟泽早就知道，大约是半年前，去欧洲做节目之前，季烟兮的水军接到了一个活儿，就是帮袁之乔刷通稿的。

　　季烟兮的水军实际上是有另一个主管的，季烟兮是金主，他是实际操作者，除了每天帮季烟兮干活之外，他偶尔也接别人的单子，这个是季烟兮允许的，一般情况这些他都不太说，毕竟和全季没关系的他说了也是多事，这次接的袁之乔他就上心了，立刻报告给季烟兮，季烟兮多方打探才知道她似乎已经找到了金主要开独立工作室。

　　季烟兮和季孟泽商议后的对策就是放她走，但是条件全季来提。季孟泽是念旧的，至少当年全季需要这种类型的女演员她是唯一顶上这个空缺的，至少也和全季一起度过最初的几年，季孟泽是感恩的。苏澄合约到期不签，季孟泽也没有什么说，反而花了大精力处理后续带来一系列问题。袁之乔想解约，季孟泽也没有阻止，但是袁之乔最近的一些举动让季孟泽有些恼火。

　　季耀辰被曝光之后，她在微博上上蹭热度，被人一度已疑似季耀辰生母的身份刷了一下，小范围，季孟泽睁一只眼闭一只眼；杜元夏拿到金像奖最佳新人，她不但蹭热度，还要踩一下杜元夏，季孟泽这有点不太开心了。蹭热度无所谓，但是踩通稿这个，同门倾轧，季孟泽最忌讳。这也让季孟泽发现原来袁之乔早就有了二心，明明有公司非要自己找水军发通稿，光这一点季孟泽就可以告她违约。

　　但是这一两年来，她这个类型不吃香，需要转型的时候，季孟泽确实做得不够好，选的两三部戏都有点触礁的嫌疑，是演技不够好吗？还是外形不够好？季孟泽拿着这个剧和袁之乔的cut研究了几天发现问题太复杂了，剧本不能说完美，人设嘛，也是马马虎虎，虽然也算是美艳的姨太太，最后一段时光是非常考验演技的，那种最得宠的姨太太最后沦落成疯子，反差演好了就是演技炸裂，演不好就。。。袁之乔呢，演的怎么样呢？季孟泽看完以后第一时间是检查了一下她的上课情况，已经到这个地步了吗？首先怀疑她有没有好好培训，其次看了几次课间视频，看看效果如何。

　　袁之乔是属于经过四年专业训练的表演系的学生，无论外形气质如何，再怎么说功底也比偶像组的要好，四年的专业训练都到哪里去了，这个角色并不难把握，季孟泽想不通。和高云琛聊了好几次，都想不明白原因，最后归结为表演的肌肉记忆，还是希望多多给她接一点其他类型的剧。

　　李笑和季孟泽继续碰了一下最近的一些项目和事儿，这时门外一阵凌乱的声音，李笑出门一看是练习生抖抖说要见她，本来他是想见高云琛的，但是高云琛今天刚好出去拍片，他就着急忙慌的要见李笑，又听说李笑在总裁办公室就杀过来了。

　　“副总！”抖抖今年十八岁，去年招练习生的时候招进来的，会独立作词作曲，是rapper，高云琛很喜欢他。差点就跪在李笑面前的抖抖被李笑一把拖进总裁办公室。

　　“季总！哇~”看见季孟泽抖抖瞬间就哭了：“你别不要我啊！我想在全季！我不要离开高哥！”

　　。。。。。

　　李笑推了一下抖抖，当着高先生的面抢高云琛？！抖抖长进了啊！抖抖看了看李笑，又看了看季孟泽：“啊，我不是那个意思啊。我是，高哥是我偶像啊！我好不容易考进来的，我知道我演技差，但是您别不要我啊！我没有要跟您抢高哥，我知道高哥和您是一对。我对高哥是崇拜！崇敬！”

　　“咳！”虽然季孟泽和高云琛的关系在公司已经不是什么秘密，但是自己的员工这样直接点出来而且还是一个不太熟的孩子，季孟泽耳朵瞬间就红了，他现在想的是以后要让高云琛收敛一点！别带坏孩子，想想周航，他要是真的弯了，他都有点对不起他家人。

　　“抖抖你胡说些什么！”李笑立刻把抖抖拽到椅子上，禁止他再说一些乱七八糟的话。“季总什么时候说不要你了。”

　　“刚刚乔姐跟我说，如果这次出道不了就要被赶出去。”抖抖低着头不敢看季孟泽。“我知道我演技差，我也知道别人喜欢我，但是我真的很想在全季，我可以不当演员啊！我可以写歌啊！”抖抖抬起头趴到办公桌上：“季总我不出道没关系，你让我留在这儿，我可以帮公司的歌手写歌！”

　　季孟泽一脸狐疑的看着抖抖，乔姐？袁之乔？！莫名其妙和孩子说这个干嘛？“你知不知道你和我签了五年的合约，你才来全季一年，我现在赶你出去，我是要付违约金的？”抖抖瞪大了眼睛看着季孟泽，季孟泽有那么一瞬间觉得他应该没明白自己说什么：“你看过我们的合同了吗？”

　　“没看过，合同是我爸妈签的，他们也没看过，我让他们签哪儿他们就签哪儿。我当初能考进来我开心都来不及，看什么合同。”

　　。。。。。。

　　“抖抖啊，你知道这次为什么让你参加《戏剧一班》吗？”季孟泽看着这个自己都能生出来的孩子，一时不知道该怎么说。

　　“为什么？！”

　　“你高哥，希望你被人骂一骂。”这是胡说的吧！抖抖一脸懵。“他说你不好好学表演，该找些外人来骂骂你，所以就让你参加这个节目了。”

　　“我我，”抖抖看着天花板，表演什么的学不会啊！但听见季孟泽笑了一下：“你信啊！”

　　“？！”

　　“这孩子，太傻了吧！这好歹在全季，这要放出去可不得被骗完了。”李笑一手撑着下巴看着抖抖直摇头。

　　“晚上让你高哥给你们开个会。回去吧，我不会不要你的。”季孟泽给抖抖了一个安心就打了个电话给高云琛，高云琛听了在电话的那头都快笑疯了，什么鬼，会让抖抖去参加《戏剧一班》是真的想他去试试，多一条路好走嘛，而且平时看他的演技还行，最近风评是差了一点，但是好歹及格线。这个孩子其实高云琛更欣赏他音乐方面的才能。

　　晚上《戏剧一班》的全体新人和杜元夏还有周航都在舞蹈练习室席地而坐。“首先呢，我们感谢一下元夏，这几个月全靠元夏了，接下来她有新的任务，接她班的是周航，大家掌声鼓励一下！”高云琛开门见山的把最大的事情宣布完了，接下来就开始一一点评新人们最近的表现，顺便还怼了周航几次。

　　正说这话，门外传来一串银铃的笑声，一看是全季的女团，当今歌坛最火的女子组合Mys-girl（迷少女）。“你们几个，过来。”被高云琛看见直接喊进门，五个女孩子就不敢笑了，都老老实实的坐在地上。“最近什么情况，车祸好几次，不要甩锅给设备！跳舞不齐也是设备的事儿？！”被放过的周航终于松了一口气，决定把炮火怼给师妹们，也附和了一下：“就是，一点都没有偶像天团的自觉。”师妹们敢怒不敢言，结果高云琛直接回了一个眼刀：“你的事儿我等下再更你算，Alisa去把电子秤拿来。”

　　说完全场都笑翻了，“高哥，我无妄之灾啊！我，我减回去了啊！”周航已经死了，别喊他！高云琛又逐个给女团们点评了一下，又继续语重心长的说：“你们都是我去学校挑来的，有的呢是学表演的，有的呢是学音乐的，现在偶像啊，歌手啊，还是没那么好当，演员反而更稳定一点，我也是给你们找一条出路。不适合我们就继续搞音乐，适合我们以后路更多对不对。”

　　高云琛掏心掏肺的给孩子们说了一大堆，外面的车水马龙已经听不太到了，几个小一点的孩子都开始犯困了。周航偷摸给季孟泽发了一个短信让他来救大家，季孟泽才姗姗过来，靠在门上看了这群孩子很久。直到高云琛发现所有的孩子的眼睛都不看着自己的时候，才回头看到季孟泽。

　　被解救的孩子一路小跑的逃离舞蹈室，开心的赶紧回家睡觉。

　　“季总简直小天使。”新人A说道。

　　“？！季总？”MG忙内笑了笑：“天真。”

　　“不是季总安排的，高哥哪会儿给我们开会，他每天自己都忙死了好嘛。”MG的舞担吐槽道。

　　“我们季总腹黑的要命，明知道高哥爱开会，还让他来开会。”

　　“今天到底谁得罪季总了啊。”MG自从登顶国内顶尖女团之后就很少被抓去开会了，今天她们才是真的无妄之灾。

　　“抖抖呗！”新人C说道。

　　“我怎么了，我不是。。。是乔姐说季总不要我嘛。”抖抖结结巴巴的说，他也不知道高哥能开这么久啊。

　　“袁之乔？！”MG的队长狐疑的看着抖抖，“她的话你信啊，她要和全季解约了诶！”

　　“真的吗？”众人纷纷停下脚步听八卦，“今天下午通稿都上了，听说季总很生气呢。”

　　“她胆子也太大了吧。”

　　“我看她以后的路啊，不好走哦。”队长倒不是吓唬孩子们。

　　作别了新人孩子，五个女孩子一起回到自己的宿舍。“姐，袁之乔脑子有毛病吧，她去哪里找的水军啊。”队友刷着weibo，袁之乔的通稿赫然在首页的娱乐号飘着。

　　“她找到金主了啊，当然看不上全季了。”

　　“外面的世界很精彩，更加的可怕，你看我师妹出道两年还要来全季当练习生，她在外面过的什么日子？讲难听点，这个圈子谁没点付出就可以得到好处的。”门面担当冷冷的说道。

　　“是啊，哪家偶像不应酬的，全季是真的好，怎么想的。演员组不是更应该沉得住气嘛。”

　　“人各有志，不关咱们的事儿。”


	42. 解约（二）

　　“她胆子也真够大的，竟然去撺掇抖抖。”高云琛坐在床上看着正在收拾的季孟泽。“想什么呢，听说那个嘻哈选秀又要开始了，抖抖可是我们公司的王牌，我怎么可能放他走。”高云琛觉得袁之乔真是不可思议，当初招来的时候还是一个挺单纯的小姑娘，这几年都怎么了。

　　“嘻哈选秀？我怎么没听说。”季孟泽停下手中的事儿看了看高云琛。“大爷消息没我灵通吧~”高云琛往前挪了挪笑得荡漾。“都是大爷了，还有什么灵通的。”季孟泽推开高云琛继续收拾东西。“别这样嘛，我也是刚听说，不过我去打听了一下，消息还是靠得住的。”高云琛对舞台的热爱从始至终一直未变过，前几年演了多一点正剧，就搭上了电视台，唱了几个晚会竟然就有人要给他开演唱会，开完反响很好赚的不错，后来拿了视帝身价倍增，音乐圈的投资人就继续投资他，每年都开几场演唱会，也和音乐圈的人走的越来越近。

　　“抖抖还是走音乐的路线。”

　　“是啊，C位出道我们玩不过别人，但是前五没问题，所以我最近都在特训他。袁之乔怎么想的？”高云琛一脸鄙夷。

　　“扰乱军心呗，今天竟然给我上通稿，我已经公关部给我盯着了，烟兮那边也在盯着。”竟然会花钱买水军，季孟泽真的大失所望。他和高云琛都是白手起家，曾经也在别人的麾下处事，知道做艺人的艰难，所以对公司的艺人都尽心竭力问心无愧。江湖总有一点潜规则，别人谈生意吃饭的时候，总会有人要求要见他们公司的艺人，全季都是拒绝的，季孟泽说我们家的女孩子可不是陪客人吃饭的女孩子。而更重要的是经常都是李凯修在帮着应酬，李凯修别人是知道脾气的，向来都是别人带人来陪，哪有让李凯修带人来的。

　　他扪心自问从未让自己的员工做过超出艺人职责之外的事情，他也希望他精挑细选的艺人能够清清白白干干净净的在这个娱乐圈里凭自己本事上位。那些下九流的勾当他不会让艺人做，也不想艺人趟浑水。

　　电话铃声打扰了半夜的幽静，这个号码是陌生的，季孟泽不认识。接起来第一句：“季总我是上次那个狗仔队的。”哦，是之前拍戏的时候结下梁子的狗仔公司，“有点事情想和您当面谈谈。有没有空？”这大半夜的：“现在？”季孟泽看了看时间，十点，“对，现在，有点急。”

　　“好。地址发来。”季孟泽起身换衣服，“和我一起去吧。”高云琛笑了笑，换了一套潮牌，出门前和家里的阿姨交待了一下，还到瞳耀的屋里看了看熟睡的两个孩子，便安心的出门了。

　　“季总，高老师好！”一个深夜食堂，小包间里，已经上了几个小菜，一壶酒。等他们的是一个秃头的老男人，这就是最近很火的狗仔头子老薛。看见季孟泽和高云琛来，立刻站起来帮忙拉座，斟好酒，先自饮一杯：“你们随意，这个是菜单。”季孟泽推开菜单：“我们客随主便。”老薛憨笑一声就招呼服务员点了一些菜。

　　季孟泽和高云琛也不好说什么，便随便吃了几筷子，等着老薛开门见山。老薛从包里拿出一叠的照片递给云泽，云泽一看吓了一跳。“这个要多少钱？”季孟泽心中已经开始盘算要花多少钱买下这些照片。“不要钱。”老薛摆摆手，喝了一口酒。“不打不相识嘛，季总上次没有为难我们，我算欠你们一个人情，这个就算是还给你们的。”

　　“这照片事儿小，但是我要提醒你们一个，这个不是我们拍的，但是我们也在爆料名单里，我觉得还是和季总你通通气，毕竟这也是你们公司的人啊。”老薛吃了一口菜，又喝了一口酒。

　　“不是你们拍的？”

　　“这个男的，你们认得吧，中商的股东，拍这个的是他女朋友指使的。”季孟泽和高云琛瞬间明白了，这是二女争一男，股东的女朋友要毁掉袁之乔。

　　“什么时候发？”

　　“明天大清早。至少有五家大型的媒体会发。您不好奇他们是怎么认识的吗？”老薛给自己倒了一杯酒，“你是不是有个副总刚跳槽，但是被按了。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“季总，人心难测啊，好好看看身边人。全季在业内也是出名的干净，我和你妹妹相谈甚欢，很欣赏你们。”

　　“多谢，我会好好管管家里人的。”季孟泽冷笑了一下。“谢谢你和我提前说。对方的资料能给我吗？”季孟泽把照片收好放回袋子里又还给了老薛。老薛从包里又拿了一个文件夹递给季孟泽。“季总要不要再喝一杯。”季孟泽干了一杯酒，被白酒辣的干咳了一下。

　　“谢了。”然后带着高云琛离开了深夜食堂。

　　季孟泽在车上把资料发给了季烟兮，然后给公关部的经理打了电话，提早上班严阵以待。

　　一大早，袁之乔私会神秘男子的行为就被推上了热门，而另一条一个二线明星不敬业的新闻也上了热门。两条新闻闹了一早晨，果然还是不敬业这种事情惹众怒，袁之乔密会的事儿就这么被悄无声息的下来。

　　季孟泽在公司中层以上的员工会议上宣布了新的考核规定，经纪部的全体经纪人和助理才去末位淘汰制，考核的内容从他们一进公司开始考核，指定了考核指标和系数，命令人事部在下午下班以前把考核结果交上来。

　　一时间经纪部人心惶惶，全季创业之初除了高云琛的工作室员工和季烟兮，季孟泽自己带了三个人，然后招聘了十几个人，而这十几个人中大部分都是现在公司的高层，其中就包括刚刚跳槽的谢葵。而谢葵在这四五年里也培植了自己的人马，袁之乔的经纪人刘丹梅便是她的旧部。

　　季孟泽在谢葵出走之后感念员工都是一同创业历经风雨，全季刚刚走上轨道不便清理门户，所以也就没有多加干涉，现在季孟泽觉得自己真是妇人之仁，他没有直接开除刘丹梅，但是很明显按照季孟泽设定的考核指标和系数，末位必定是刘丹梅，因为袁之乔是目前公司发展最差的一个艺人。已经到了无戏可接的地步。

　　果然下午下班前在公司的布告栏里，刘丹梅被末尾淘汰了，接替他工作的是袁之乔的助理东仔。李副总把东仔叫到办公室。

　　“你接替刘丹梅的工作是季总提议的，毕竟你和袁之乔搭档也有三年了，比较熟悉她，换一个人磨合期太长反而不好。这是一个机会，如果把握住可能会有机会晋升为经纪人哦。”东仔进入全季也有三年，一直在袁之乔这里当助理，突然飞升惊讶不得了。忙点头哈腰，并发誓一定要好好工作报答公司的栽培。

　　而这边被末位淘汰的刘丹梅在季孟泽的办公室一言不发。

　　“太可惜了，我知道你会觉得我是在针对你，不好意思，我就是在针对你。”季孟泽开诚布公的说。“拉皮条这种事情，怎么会事全季的人做得出来的。”季孟泽的直接让刘丹梅吓了一跳。

　　“季总，你什么意思？”

　　“我什么意思，你心里清楚，今天早晨的新闻你不会忘记吧。如果不是公众对不敬业容忍度低的话，现在飘在热门上的还是袁之乔。”季孟泽站起身斜靠在办公桌边，看着坐在椅子上的刘丹梅。

　　“季总我没有，他们，他们是正常的男女朋友。”刘丹梅的心虚都写在了脸上，毕竟她无法在此刻欺骗季孟泽，那看过去淡然冷漠的态度实则是一把利剑在手，挥出去必定要血溅五步。

　　“正常的男女朋友也不必我大费周章炒别人的新闻。你好好反省一下吧。谢葵现在在一心还不错啊，良禽择木而栖，如果你觉得全季无法实现你的梦想和抱负，我可以现在就放你走。如果你觉得全季还有你看得上眼的地方，那谢谢你给全季一个机会。”

　　谢葵跳槽的时候带走了几个资源，刚开始看过去是不错，但是好死不死这些所谓的资源最大的话语权都在季烟兮手里，所以这些资源虽然也被一心用了，但是因为话语权的问题，它的艺人最后也没落着好处。谢葵现在在一心并不受重用，自然是完全不如在全季呼风唤雨的日子。刘丹梅作为谢葵的嫡传亲信对这个事情当然知道一清二楚明明白白。季孟泽这种威胁对于她来说真是当头一棒。

　　而被换了经纪人的袁之乔是震惊的，她最近的一切操作都是刘丹梅一手操办的，所以此刻她不知道该如何办，助理升职为助理经纪，让她稍微安定一点，但是唯一麻烦的是她现在没有戏可以接，除了一些小的媒体采访和杂志拍摄一概无工作，偶尔公司让去面试一些剧，但是都杳无音信。

　　“刘姐，现在怎么办？”原本两个人是一条船上的蚂蚱，荣辱与共，现在刘丹梅不得不为自己打算了，和袁之乔走之前的路，那么她只能离开全季，季孟泽的手段她刚刚知道，这个行业肯定混不了了。可是自己曾经的打算是在这条路上再上一个台阶才如此冒险，值得吗？细想一下，全季待她如何，她现在在全季还有没有机会翻身？至于袁之乔，她不转型死路一条，即便换一个公司，依照全季的作风，她大概也没什么机会，除非。。。

　　“不然，你问问季总，还有什么法子？”刘丹梅只能把球踢出去，她作是她作，她还想吃饭呢。

　　袁之乔果然去找了季孟泽，季孟泽看她进门没说话，就晾了她小半天，然后才放下手中的事情看着她。季孟泽长得好看，眼睛也漂亮，被他盯着其实是一件挺幸福的事情，但是盯久了就会让人发毛了，袁之乔第一次被季孟泽这样盯着，不是饿狼的眼神，也不是别的什么眼神，那种眼神让袁之乔害怕，她怕他下一秒就让她灰飞烟灭。

　　“季总。”袁之乔想打破这种低气场的压制，她小心翼翼的开口。季孟泽不看她了，嘴角勾起一丝让人毛骨悚然的笑，转着椅子侧面对着袁之乔。

　　“解约的事情，我已经让法务部在谈了，想走，我不留。但是全季的名声在你我之上，我不希望你在全季的时候还爆出乱七八糟的新闻。”

　　“季总我。”袁之乔眼泪瞬间就涌出来了，她也没想到季孟泽这么不讲情面。

　　“说哭就哭，这演技，不是挺好的嘛。”季孟泽语带嘲讽。“季总我不是。我。”

　　“袁之乔，全季对你不薄啊。转型的事，我承认全季做的不够好，但是我让你做了选择。综艺节目给你了，说要保持神秘感。我知道，我也是演员出身，演员确实要保持一定的神秘感，但是你当时已经没有戏可以接了。我又给你几个资源，你看看你演是什么？我不知道你是敷衍我还是敷衍你自己。没有小角色只有小演员，别人看不起你，那是你自己做的不够好。”季孟泽一直都这么觉得，他得不到好角色是因为自己不够优秀，他得不到好机会是因为自己能力不够，他从来不觉得是外来的因素，即便是他今天已经做到了全季的总裁，即便他知道这个行业的各种潜规则，他依然保持着这样一颗赤子之心。

　　“季总，你太天真了吧，杜元夏不就是因为是华擎大小姐你才捧她的吗？”袁之乔说出了多年的郁结。

　　“？！杜元夏？我承认这一两年来华擎给我们很多投资，也不用藏着掖着，我们的节目我们的剧片尾都要感谢华擎。至于杜元夏，我认识她时候我可不知道她是谁的女儿，我只知道她演技很好，有天赋，值得我投资。”季孟泽靠了靠椅背，“你也是老高当初挑来的，你也有辉煌时候，杜元夏可没你出道那么辉煌。你在全季的第一部电视剧就拿到了金鹰奖的提名，她可没有。只不过这些年你的型不吃香了。”季孟泽拿着手机刷了一下，“最近这部戏你有看吗？”季孟泽刷的是最近一个爆款职场剧，导演是傅峥。“我不妨和你明说，这个戏本来的女主角有考虑过你。”

　　袁之乔震惊的看着季孟泽，这款戏每一集都引发社会讨论，似乎所有的白领都在追这部戏，太接地气了太符合职场人的心声了。“你知道为什么不是全季拿到这个优秀的资源，而是别人吗？”

　　袁之乔摇摇头。“主创看了你的剧觉得不行。”季孟泽这个内幕把袁之乔炸了一跳，敷衍了事的职场剧导致了自己损失了一个巨大的爆红的机会，这任谁都无法承受。

　　“之乔啊，回去好好想想吧，你和那个谁的事儿，我不想看到第二次，再怎么说你现在还是我全季的员工，我不希望我的员工背负这样的名声。”季孟泽把袁之乔请了出去，自己独自坐在办公室里。

　　金主，季孟泽深恶痛绝的一个词，他曾经以为当演员就是去片场报道拍戏就好，却不知道原来私底下有那么多肮脏的交易。他曾经被当面询过价码，也被私下问过代价，但始终不肯突破底线，于是他一直在十八线混着，直到遇到了高云琛，其实在遇见高云琛之前他对同性这个话题是避之不及的，他是直男啊喜欢的是妹子啊，他以后要结婚生子的，人生不就这样吗？

　　是吗季孟泽？可惜遇到了高云琛，幸好遇到了高云琛。他俩正式交往大约两年的时候，已经很多人知道了，季孟泽那个不食人间烟火的高岭之花竟然会和一个男团出身的高云琛搞到一起，很多当时来问过价的金主气愤不已，又纷纷生出了邪恶的心思。但是季孟泽依旧如多年前一样严厉的拒绝他们。

　　曾经的直男也在男人身下承欢，曾经的拒绝之辞都成为此刻的借口，但是季孟泽一如既往，如当年还和女孩子交往的那个季孟泽一样，为高云琛守身如玉从一而终。

　　说起来当年高云琛差点被要求潜规则，但是高云琛的性格可不会轻易的屈从这些东西，所以一开始就和人闹翻了，虽然最后没有得到太多的利益，却保护了自己还有和季孟泽的感情。

　　所以季孟泽在创立全季之时他是没有想那么多的，也没指望自己能做到华艺的那种程度，只是为了高云琛开的一个公司，养了一个叫周航的小孩，但是万万没想到周航的背后是季烟兮，也没想到两个人能把全季越做越大，有钱有创意的全季就这么在娱乐圈靠着自己生存下来了。这一切都是没有想到的，竟然还有另一条路可以走，不用公关，不用应酬，不用交际，竟然也可以活下来，还活的这么漂亮。

　　这算运气吗？季孟泽年轻的时候特别相信星座，可是谁知道他会遇到一个水瓶浪子，完全不搭嘎的两个人最后能成为伴侣，相守一辈子。

　　袁之乔最后还是和全季解约了，不过并没有和那个金主纠缠下去，过了没多久就和另一个追求者结婚退圈了。对方不如之前的那个金主那么有钱有权，但是让她过上小贵妇的生活也是足够的，离开了娱乐圈，什么都变得简单快乐起来。装的多开销也大，没有人赞助还要自己掏腰包买奢侈品充面子，衣服低于四位数都不能上身。此刻，老公从外面带回来一个两三千的包包都能让她开心好几天。

　　喧嚣之后的平淡似乎更值得回味，有时候袁之乔会想起季孟泽和高云琛，在网络上搜搜他们的信息，突然觉得他们是不是也是过着这种平静安逸的生活，原来这种生活如此美好。


	43. 涟漪尽处（一）

　　美好的生活不能如一滩死水无声息，是碧水蓝天，有涟漪有云朵，有惊喜有意外。高云琛从剧组下戏之后拖着疲累的身体要回到房间里好好休息。拍戏辛苦吗？辛苦的啊，但是每天看到戏慢慢被拍完，听到导演的夸赞，高云琛又觉得特别满足。大概唯一不满足的地方就是，他只能透过手机和季孟泽聊天，他拥抱他，他想吻他，他想占有他。

　　“高老师，明天见。”高云琛和剧组的同事打了招呼便回到自己的房间，看了一眼手机，九点了，孩子们也快睡觉了吧，季孟泽最近在外面出差开会，估计也在忙，扔下手机高云琛进浴室洗了个澡。毛巾擦着脑袋，继续刷着手机，公司的群里安静的不得了，最近也没啥天聊，自己的团队群也很安静。刷着呢，季孟泽敲了他一下：“干嘛呢？”

　　高云琛笑了一下：“想我了是吧。”一个语音就过来了，是季孟泽无情的嘲笑，高云琛赶紧和他视频：“忙完了？”

　　“嗯。”季孟泽的脸就整个嵌在屏幕里，看不见身后的背景。“瘦了。”季孟泽心疼的蹙着眉头。“你也瘦了。”高云琛伸手摸了一下屏幕。季孟泽笑了笑，然后便看见他敲了一个门。而自己的房门此刻也响了。“谁啊大晚上的。”高云琛起床走到门口，打开门看到了一个带着鸭舌帽，穿着绿色羽绒服皱着鼻子笑的特别像小猫的那个他朝思暮想的爱人，季孟泽。

　　“你，大爷你怎么来了！”高云琛直接给季孟泽一个熊抱，厚重的外套让高云琛抱得不舒服，一把把季孟泽拉进屋里。脱掉厚重的羽绒服，高云琛才狠狠的抱着季孟泽。季孟泽靠在高云琛的身上，闭上眼睛闻着熟悉的气味终于安心了。高云琛把季孟泽抵在门上直接撬开猫齿撩拨着猫舌，一边追逐一边伸手透过衣服抚摸季孟泽的身体，被欲望侵蚀的季孟泽紧紧的抱着高云琛，喉咙里满足的发出咕噜咕噜的声音，透过缝隙都一一的迸发出来。

　　在两个人都快缺氧的时候才放开彼此。“大爷你怎么来了。”季孟泽笑着推了一下高云琛，两个人才从门口往房间里走。“提前结束了，就顺路过来看看你。”顺路？高云琛此刻在重庆拍戏，而季孟泽在上海出差。信了你的邪！

　　“吃了吗？”高云琛帮着季孟泽安顿行李箱，挂好外套。季孟泽在床边脱了衣服，半裸的走进浴室。“飞机上吃了，我先洗个澡，这天气怪怪的。”不知道是季孟泽穿的多还是天气确实怪，身上也不太舒服，他需要泡个澡让自己缓一缓。高云琛从衣橱里把自己的睡袍拿出来放在门口，才坐在沙发上刷手机。

　　这不是季孟泽第一次突然袭击了，高云琛已经习以为常。他也特别享受这种突然的惊喜。没确定关系的时候季孟泽就会“顺路”去看看他，台北那次就是。

　　他俩正式确认关系之前的一个月高云琛在东北拍戏，季孟泽除却一些简单的工作大把的时间在晃荡，说是要从前一个角色里出戏，实际上这就是他的日常，若不是之前《奇案》在业内反响很大，那一个月应该是安安静静毫无声息的。季孟泽一直都如此，拍完戏，出戏，出去旅游，等宣传，做救火队员。

　　他也想争取好的角色，也想演更多的戏。他没有签公司，没有人给他包装出售，更重要的是，他不是一个为了演戏或者事业会放下身段的男人，于是就这么不咸不淡的过了五六年，直到遇到了傅峥和高云琛。

　　有时间晃荡的季孟泽在思考准备去哪儿，最近有个三五天空档可以出去溜溜。刷了刷手机，打开TikTok，看到高云琛又发了一条视频，嗯，我没有在看手机呀。再往前翻，啊！这蓝天白云干净的如动漫背景一样，北京很少这样的天气，突然有种想法，去一次吧。季孟泽行动力是很快的，简单的收拾好行李立刻买了票就出发。到了东北，找了一家酒店住下才给高云琛发信息：“小琛，我在东北了，晚上有空出来吃饭吗？”

　　拍戏拍的一头包的高云琛看到季孟泽的消息立刻就兴奋的跳了起来，“诶！大爷！你怎么来了！啊啊啊，我都有空啊，你在哪儿！我去找你！”高云琛一连发了几十秒的语音过去，开心的语气让季孟泽在房间里听了一遍又一遍，他真的很开心他来，一点都没有觉得是惊吓，真好。就像年头突然去找他，他似乎在盼着他来一样，那种被需要的期待感让季孟泽倍感内心的安定。

　　下戏就立刻拿着地址冲进酒店，季孟泽听到敲门声打开门的时候就是一个巨大而温暖的怀抱直接把他扑倒在地上，那一身重的他不知道是后面疼还是前面疼，从地上爬起来的两个人立刻关了门。

　　“哈哈哈，我太开心了，大爷你又顺路来看我了？”高云琛四周张望了一下，还好这一层都没人经过，哈哈，要不然太不好意思了。

　　虽然地上铺着地毯，但是被高云琛压得季孟泽还是有点疼。边走还边揉着腰，高云琛不好意思的嘿嘿笑了起来。“恩，来旅游顺路来看看你。”跑到这个鬼地方来旅游看什么？“来看石油啊！”季孟泽笑了笑：“来看云啊。”？！呃，高云琛脸瞬间就红了，啊，来看云啊。

　　“小辫子蛮好看的。”季孟泽打量着高云琛的新造型，背后一个短短的小发束，又痞又时尚，季孟泽伸手摸了摸，高云琛嘶的一声把季孟泽吓了一跳：“怎么了，哪里疼？”

　　“哈哈哈，骗你的大爷！”高云琛把季孟泽压在沙发上，然后开始控诉这个小辫子：“哪里好看了，一点都不舒服，老硌了。每天只能侧着睡。”季孟泽摸了摸小辫子：“你睡觉的时候不会散下来吗？”

　　“得扎着，散下来更疼了，拽着疼。你看看，这每一根接在上面只接了两三根的头发，稍微噔一下就特别疼。”高云琛反手摸着季孟泽放在他头上的手。

　　“这我哪儿看得到啊。”季孟泽面对着高云琛满眼都是宠溺，“我这样摸你你疼吗？”

　　“要大爷抱抱就不疼了。”高云琛邪魅的一笑闭上眼睛开始亲吻季孟泽，被突如其来的吻吓到的季孟泽手也不知道放哪儿，就瞪着眼睛看着高云琛，高云琛从唇间挤出几个字：“专心一点。”季孟泽才悄然的闭上眼睛享受着那饱满唇珠的抚慰。

　　高云琛在夹杂着淡淡烟草味的猫口里吮吸着花蜜，舌尖掠过之处激起季孟泽的欲望，那夹杂着柠檬薄荷糖的烟草味和自己的烟草味在齿间萦绕着，季孟泽想再进一步进攻却被高云琛挡回了猫口里。“嗯。”一阵呻吟溢出来，季孟泽紧紧的抓着高云琛的衣服，高云琛的手则在季孟泽的身上游走。两人都把对方的氧气吸干殆尽的时候，一阵不合时宜的咕噜声响起。

　　高云琛从季孟泽身上起来：“？！大爷你饿了？”季孟泽有些不好意思，在这么浪漫的时候竟然被肚子的咕噜声打断。“嗯。”

　　“你今天没吃吗？”高云琛整了整身上的衣服。

　　“啊，早餐吃了，早上不就到了吗，不知道你什么时候下班，就在这儿等你。”季孟泽还躺在沙发上，被情欲染红的眼睛迷离的看着高云琛。

　　“你笨哪，为什么不叫个外卖。”伸手把季孟泽抱起来，高云琛摸了摸季孟泽的背。季孟泽甜甜的笑了一下：“等你等忘记了。”

　　“那还能忘记吃啊！饿坏了你又要闹胃疼了。”此时的季孟泽猛地发现两个人的关系是不是太过暧昧了，他红着耳朵低头不说话。

　　“大爷，我们去吃饭吧！”高云琛伸手拉着季孟泽，当十指头相绕的那刹那，高云琛像是被电到一样，才也觉得刚刚两个人的行为太超过了。


	44. 涟漪尽处（二）

　　那一晚两个人尴尴尬尬的睡了一晚，也就当朋友来访。而后来这样的事情就变得没有那么简单了。两个人时常飞来飞去的慰藉对方，许久不见也要凑个时间去看一眼。真的就一眼。

　　那是两人交往的第三年冬天，季孟泽在南方拍戏，高云琛在北方拍戏，大约两个月没见了，科技再发达也无法让人感受到对方的气息对方的温度。高云琛在转场的时候刚好遇到雨雪天气，只有动车可以走，还得绕道，小玉和核对行程的时候他发现要绕道的地方离季孟泽所在地有半个小时的车程。而接替的高铁需要两个小时后才能出发。

　　把行李什么的都交待给助理，收好车票和证件，车子一停就立刻飞奔出去，“老大你要记得时间啊！”小玉在后面喊着，高云琛摆摆手：“知道了！”压低了帽沿立刻就奔出了车站。在出租车停车站排了一辆出租车就直奔季孟泽拍摄的地方。那是一个新建的小区，里面的样板房被租来拍戏，高云琛到了地方之后就默默的穿梭在人群之中，四周围零零散散有一些粉丝在偷窥。每个剧组不尽相同，高云琛混在人群中很快的就找到了季孟泽，此刻季孟泽正在监视器前看自己的表现。

　　高云琛找了一个隐蔽的地方，给季孟泽发了一个消息。彼时季孟泽已经换了经纪人和助理，所以手机震动的声音很快就被告知季孟泽，季孟泽打开手机一看，立刻四顾了一下，马上回了一句：“你在哪儿。”高云琛把自己的位置告诉季孟泽，季孟泽和导演打了个招呼便迅速离开寻找高云琛。

　　两个人在小区的一个花园里相遇了。

　　“你怎么来了？”高云琛紧紧的抱着季孟泽，没有回复只有热烈而激情的吻。他来了，来了就好。季孟泽心里想着。许久，高云琛才放开他。“转场来看看你。”

　　“那你怎么从这走啊。”两个人拥着，呼吸着对方的呼吸，听着对方的心跳。

　　“啊，在这里转车，十点就发车了。”

　　季孟泽伸手看了看手表：八点五十五，也就是两个人最多只有半个小时的时间。他居然就为了看他一眼，来了。季孟泽的眼里突然起了雾气，“云，我想你了。”

　　“啊，我也是，所以我来看你了。”高云琛松开怀抱看着季孟泽，“怎么哭了。哥哥别哭啊！”高云琛看到季孟泽哭了立刻慌起来，伸手擦拭着他的眼泪。

　　“我才没有哭，我困了。”季孟泽打了一下高云琛的手，擦了擦眼泪，笑着说。

　　两个人坐在花园的椅子上，这里有高高的树丛，遮挡着无法窥见，季孟泽就靠在高云琛的身上，两个人特别满足。真的就这样见一面也好，见一面都觉得好开心。简简单单的，纯纯粹粹的。

　　“吃了吗？最近胃有没有疼？不许喝凉的哦！”高云琛劈头盖脸的一顿叮咛，季孟泽揉揉高云琛的头，“知道啦！云哥哥！”高云琛被季孟泽撩的又想吻他，这个时候手机响了。剧组来催促拍戏了。

　　“那我也走了。”高云琛再一次抱了抱季孟泽，季孟泽不舍的窝在高云琛的颈窝。“注意安全。”

　　“嗯，你要乖乖吃饭哦。不要累着自己。”高云琛再一次叮嘱着季孟泽。

　　季孟泽看着高云琛消失在夜色中，看了看手表：“十分钟，就见了十分钟。”

　　诸如这样的事情太多太多了。多到他们曾经一度把这种事情当情趣。其实这种看一眼的次数还是比较少的，大多数都能好好的吃个饭呆一晚上。

　　就像今天季孟泽还能在高云琛的浴缸里卸下多日的疲惫，热水打在毛孔上带走了最近的忧思，守业难是真的难。而且每一年政策都在变化，对于季孟泽来着不但要看什么时候降温，还要看什么时候刮风。他仰着头闭着眼睛，任化了浴盐的水吞噬着自己的烦恼。

　　洗完澡，季孟泽走到高云琛面前，跨开腿就坐了上去，睡袍下真空的季孟泽露出大片肌肤，直面高云琛。高云琛放下手机，环抱着季孟泽：“想我了？”季孟泽点点头，高云琛压下他的头忘我的亲吻着季孟泽。舌尖的缠绕唾液的交换勾起了下身的敏感。高云琛抓着季孟泽的手让他握住自己的欲望套弄着。季孟泽被高云琛吻的忘情，却还是没有办法在他面前自读。

　　挣扎了一下，身体因为冠状沟被高云琛的手指揉过而一个激灵，高云琛的手加快着速度，而上面吻的难解难分。暂时得到喘息的猫唇却因为唇珠的抚慰和下身的刺激不断溢出呻吟，羞红了季孟泽的耳朵。下身的欲望越发的坚挺，高云琛的另一只手隔着睡袍抚摸着季孟泽的背，手上的温度透过柔软的布料一点点传导到娇嫩的皮肤上，燃烧着季孟泽。

　　往下游走，掀起衣角季孟泽坚实的臀部就被暴露在空气之中，高云琛伸出一指手指轻轻的深入蜜穴之中，肠液已经在欲望的催促之下争先恐后的涌了出来。许久没有行房的季孟泽虽然动情却依然需要时间适应异物的进入。“云，你等一下。”高云琛自然知道季孟泽的意思，“阿泽，才一根手指，你要好好适应哦。”说着第二根手指也跟着一块进入，季孟泽已经开始适应了异物的进出，而前段的手速也趋于加快，双重刺激下季孟泽也快到了临界点，三指进入的时候，高云琛似乎找到已经找到了那个点，快速艹弄着后穴，直到季孟泽将一个多月的思念通通释放，无力的趴在高云琛的肩上，大口的喘着气。

　　高云琛放开了全面的手，掰开后臀让手指更加方便的进出，直到三指能顺利抽插的时候，高云琛才掏出自己的性器冲进季孟泽的身体里。

　　“啊，云，你好大。你别，”季孟泽此刻的声音软绵绵的，夹杂着在顶峰的绵软，裹着云，裹着仙气。高云琛听到季孟泽的夸奖更加的卖力顶着，“嗯。啊。云，慢点，慢。啊！”高云琛扶着季孟泽的腰用力一沉，后穴已经完全吃下了那生铁一般的性器，像一根带着温度的钥匙一样直接打开了季孟泽的欲望之门。季孟泽被坐在高云琛的腿上犹如快马扬鞭，虽有颠簸却极尽刺激。他的欲望在身后的刺激下缓缓的站了起来。高云琛解开季孟泽的腰带，睡袍顺着丝柔的皮肤滑到了一半，露出了粉嫩的胸。高云琛张口咬着那个红点，“嗯，云，疼，别咬。”不咬了，高云琛开始舔舐着乳头，季孟泽被刺激的仰着头，浴袍也整个滑落了下来。

　　下身是热铁一般的艹弄，上身被柔软的舌头一圈圈划着逐渐变硬，另一边则被高云琛捻着揉着，季孟泽此刻头皮发麻，快感顺着血管充斥着整个身体。季孟泽嫌弃的脱掉睡袍揽着高云琛的脖子把自己的胸往前送，高云琛从后面托起季孟泽的臀部站了起来，睡袍直接落地，此刻高云琛还穿着好好的，季孟泽已经全裸。

　　“冷。”季孟泽娇娇的说着，高云琛轻笑了一下，抱着季孟泽往卧室里走。每走几步还要对着那个点捅一下，季孟泽紧紧的抱着高云琛寻找着热源。走到床边，高云琛放下季孟泽从他身体里退出来，迅速脱去自己的衣服，立刻填满了季孟泽的空虚温暖了他的身体。

　　季孟泽的大长腿缠绕在高云琛腰间，完全的和高云琛融合在一起。此起彼伏的进攻，染粉了季孟泽，唱响了屋子。在一阵狂轰滥炸之后季孟泽和高云琛共赴巫山，季孟泽的烟嗓已经有些嘶哑，高云琛压在他身上手却没有闲下来。

　　“痒。”季孟泽力竭的声音缓缓的飘出来，高云琛撑起身体看着季孟泽：“阿泽，你真好看。”季孟泽拉下高云琛主动献上了自己的吻。

　　激情过后高云琛抱着季孟泽到浴室做了清理，两个人又回到床上相拥而眠。

　　次日凌晨四点，季孟泽就被闹铃叫醒了。轻手轻脚的起床，床上衣服，高云琛迷迷糊糊的起来看了看季孟泽。季孟泽跪在床上给他一个吻又把他按回床上：“我走了，好好睡觉。”

　　闭着眼睛坐在车后座，也能感受到凌晨山城的寒意，但是心头是暖暖的，昨夜的温存还历历在目，早起穿衣的时候还有浅浅的痕迹布满全身。即便疲累，但满足，真的特别满足。被高云琛完全怀抱的满足感，被高云琛填满的幸福感，身边充斥着高云琛的气息的安心感，几日的烦恼似乎在这一刻完全消失了，来看他一眼真好。

　　九点高云琛准时到梳化间，昨晚淋漓尽致的性爱让他此刻特别神采飞扬，憋了许久的燥热全都射入季孟泽的身体，他再一次拥有了他的爱人。即使短短的六七个小时，能忙里偷闲在一起，高云琛已经很开心了。

　　——已经到家了，孩子们去上学了。

　　——你好好休息，中午再聊。

　　收起手机，高云琛的嘴角已经弯到不知道哪里去了。化妆师才转个身就看见和昨天心情完全不一样的高云琛，和小助理小小的对了一下眼神：“高老师今天心情特别好。”


	45. 遇见偶像

　　“老板！”

　　“？！”

　　“师父！”

　　“昂！”苏澄不让贝寄凡按规矩喊老板，所以贝寄凡就自作主张的要喊他师父，师父就师父呗，只要不是老板喊叔叔都行。好好的学校喊什么老板！“今天你要带我去全季吗？”

　　“哦，对哦，我都忘了！”贝寄凡在苏澄这里做研究了小半年，也看了苏澄的研究，对于这位曾经在演艺圈小有名气的演员，贝寄凡是好奇不解的。所以在她的三番要求之下，苏澄决定带贝寄凡去看看他曾经工作的地方。这个事情大约是一个礼拜之前说的，事务繁杂的苏澄已经忘了。

　　“对了，我们先去食堂打包一份麻辣香锅。”两个人走到楼下，苏澄就往校门相反的方向走去。“？！”

　　“周航喜欢吃我们学校的麻辣香锅，最近拍戏辛苦给他解解馋。”呵呵，贝寄凡冷笑着，去全季这事儿就忘记了，周航喜欢麻辣香锅这事儿就记得了呢？

　　苏澄开着车带着贝寄凡到了公司，在停车场停好车先给周航打了个电话，不多会儿周航就火急火燎的赶来了。“啊啊啊啊啊！哥哥我爱你！！”周航毫无求生欲的表白让贝寄凡两眼一黑，这要是被粉丝看见还了得。呃，其实更严重的是如果被高云琛看见会更完蛋吧！

　　“我带寄凡上去见季总，你在吃完自己收拾好。车子里有漱口水和塑料袋。”说着苏澄就把东西全都摆到台面上，说是让周航自己收拾，实际上苏澄早就已经准备好了。贝寄凡等着眼睛看着自己的师父，我去，我师父真是昂，细心昂~

　　贝寄凡知道自己的师父和周航是有CP的，但是她不是腐女不吃这个，所以即便知道他俩住在一起即便知道他俩关系好，贝寄凡都没有入坑，此刻她的内心是动摇的，双标的师父，对自己徒弟像冬天般残酷，对自己兄弟如夏天般火热。。

　　“走吧，寄凡。”苏澄带着贝寄凡直接到了总裁办公室，季孟泽正在办公，看见苏澄笑了一下，示意他坐下。贝寄凡是第一次看见季孟泽，她是在网络上看过季孟泽的，季孟泽的粉丝吹彩虹屁她是不屑的，但是此刻她狠狠的打了自己的脸，刚刚那一笑，妈的，季总你要什么吧！老娘都给你都给你！

　　苏澄拖了拖看傻了的贝寄凡，轻轻的笑了一下，他们现在面对面的坐在季孟泽的对面。低头认真工作的男人！成年男人！太特么帅了！对了，贝寄凡的妈妈曾经是季孟泽的粉丝来着，他妈饭季孟泽的时候她十一岁，没见过他妈这么疯过，每天抱着手机ipad的哭了笑笑了哭，她和她老爸特别无语，对为什么贝寄凡没成为腐女呢，大概拜她妈所赐，她妈也是云泽的CPF。

　　真情实感的饭什么CP，还让她叫他们俩哥哥，又不熟了！谁特么知道九年后贝寄凡会坐在季孟泽的对面，直线距离两米！她偷偷的给妈妈发了一个短信，妈你猜我对面坐着谁！

　　“季总，这是我的学生贝寄凡，她想来看看我论文里说的地方。”终于等季孟泽停下手中的事儿，苏澄才介绍了一下贝寄凡。贝寄凡盯着季孟泽眼睛都不眨一下，被习惯注视的季孟泽向苏澄挑了挑眉，苏澄才发现自己徒弟的失礼，立刻推了一下贝寄凡。“啊！高云琛说你有点漂亮我看是骗人的！你是真的好漂亮啊！”脱口而出竟然是这句话。

　　季孟泽楞了一下，有点漂亮这个土味情话是他们第一次接受采访的时候记者让他俩给粉丝说说，结果高云琛那天也不知道脑子坏了还是啥，直接对着他说了一句，你脸上有点东西，有点漂亮。这个名场面至今都被人津津乐道的还是当时季孟泽的反应，点了一下头甜甜的一笑，虽然观众看的是侧面，但是当时的粉红泡泡布满了整个酒店房间。季孟泽对这句话印象深刻确实因为，这是第一次高云琛对着他说土味情话，他从他的眼里知道他不只是营业而已。不过这个梗已经很久很久了，久到只有偶尔刷到粉丝顶上来的视频他才想起。

　　“谢谢。”毕竟是老江湖，季孟泽很快的就收拾好思绪接受面前这个小姑娘的赞美。“我妈妈是你的粉丝！”？！贝寄凡的第二句话是在她低头看到她妈妈知道她对面坐的是季孟泽的时候发了一连串的表情包。

　　“没礼貌！”苏澄小声的怒斥贝寄凡。虽然季孟泽是即将年过半百，但是这样大剌剌的说出我妈妈是你粉丝这句话，给季孟泽还是不小的冲击，他的脸色有点不好看，苏澄立刻教训起自己的徒弟。

　　“我，我我！我本人也是你的粉丝啊！”苏澄看了看贝寄凡，用眼神问道：什么时候？贝寄凡尴尬的笑了一下：现在入伙还来得及吗？！

　　“季总长得这么帅！演技那么好！上到99下到刚会走哪一个不拜倒在你的西装裤下啊！”哈哈哈，师父？！我圆回来了吗？！

　　季孟泽干咳了一下，昂，算这个小姑娘识相吧。“你带她去参观一下吧。”季孟泽站起身来准备送客。苏澄立刻拉起小徒弟给季孟泽鞠了一个躬，一溜烟就跑出总裁办公室，独留下有些疑惑的季孟泽。岳超在外面差点和苏澄他们撞到一起，走进总裁办公室的时候还回头看了两眼。

　　“苏澄和周航？”他问季孟泽。季孟泽楞了一下：“原来如此。”这回轮到岳超愣了，“苏澄的学生。”

　　“咋咋呼呼的样子挺像周航的。”说着岳超把文件递给季孟泽。“这下有好戏看了。”季孟泽笑道。

　　苏澄带着贝寄凡先参观了一下工作区域，顺道分析了一下一个娱乐公司的组成，贝寄凡拿着小本子抄抄写写着。接着苏澄就带贝寄凡到练习区：“全季不同于别家公司的地方就在这里。”

　　教室正在上课，没有工作的艺人都在这里学习。“在上表演课。”

　　“诶，那个不是唱歌的么？”贝寄凡透过窗户看到一个眼熟的艺人，是一个歌手。“技多不压身嘛。”苏澄继续带着贝寄凡逛。迎面而来一个披肩长发的甜美少女，正是全季现在炙手可热的女演员杜元夏。贝寄凡捂着嘴看着杜元夏朝自己这边走来，少女的眼里都是星星，摇曳的身姿带起的尽是春风，贝寄凡清楚的听到自己的心跳随着少女的脚步越发的激烈起来。

　　“苏澄哥哥你怎么来了。”少女的声音也如天籁一般缭绕着贝寄凡的周围。“带学生来参观一下。”苏澄指了指贝寄凡，才发现贝寄凡失态的表情。“寄凡！”苏澄拉了拉贝寄凡，贝寄凡松开手：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！元夏小姐姐！”过大的动静惹得练习室的人都出来围观。

　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊！元夏小姐姐我超喜欢你啊！！！！我是寂寞沙丘冷啊，我给你剪过视频啊！你上次还点赞了！”？！寂寞沙丘冷是什么鬼。苏澄无奈的看着学生，而杜元夏尴尬的看着苏澄。

　　是的，贝寄凡是杜元夏的粉丝影迷，是纯粉，绝对不站CP的那种，非要站也是站夏我！

　　“贝寄凡！”苏澄厉声道，把贝寄凡一下拉回了现实中，苏澄生气的时候是非常可怕的，从声音贝寄凡就能听出来，她师父，她亲爱的研究生导师，生气了！“收敛一点！这里是全季！”贝寄凡才发现一群电视上才能看见的演员歌手趴在窗户边看着他们，只好尴尬的笑了笑。

　　苏澄把两个人带到一个练习室，这是周航专用的舞蹈室。“苏澄哥哥，你学生真有意思。”杜元夏赶忙圆场让气氛不那么尴尬，而苏澄气呼呼的瞪着贝寄凡，贝寄凡一边怕自己师父生气抓着他的衣服顺毛，一边又悄悄地偷瞄杜元夏。

　　杜元夏看到贝寄凡的样子也觉得非常无语。三个人就这么你看着我我看着你十几分钟，周航才喝着矿泉水走进来。“哥，你徒弟刚刚炸了我们练习室是吗？”

　　“我没有。”贝寄凡撇着嘴委屈的看着周航，杜元夏看到那张脸的时候突然有一种想揉她头发的感觉，伸手抚摸了一下她，贝寄凡瞪着眼睛被自己偶像临幸，捂着胸口快死了快死了！

　　“寄凡是元夏的粉丝，希望别吓着你。”杜元夏被苏澄一说立刻收回了自己的手：“啊，没事儿。”苏澄起身坐到周航身边伸手给周航收拾头发：“你这都哪儿弄的。”此刻看着他们互动的两个女孩各怀心事。

　　“哥，你们中午吃啥？”周航也伸手折腾自己的头发。“找个店吃饭就好了，你怎么？还想吃？！我听说高哥快杀青了，你小心一点。”苏澄转身帮周航整理了一下衣服。

　　“他下礼拜才回来。我都打听好了。”苏澄和周航站起身来准备往外走。“我中午不吃了，你们要吃呀。带你小徒弟好好吃一顿，夏夏一起去！”周航牵过杜元夏的手，贝寄凡赶紧跟着走了出来，和李副总正面相遇。看到李笑，周航才松开牵着杜元夏的手给李笑打招呼，李笑眯着眼睛看着四个人从面前走过，心里已经奔腾了一万字草泥马，真好啊！


	46. 我妈搞到真的了

　　“吼，周航是一点都不忌讳啊。”李笑和季孟泽说着刚刚看到的事情。“周航还小嘛。”季孟泽笑道。“二十二了啊，季总。”

　　“二十二了吗？好快啊，第一次见到他的时候才十七岁。”

　　高云琛当时非常认真的和季孟泽说自己看上了一个小男孩，季孟泽并不知道什么意思，脸立刻就黑了，高云琛还在自说自话的时候，季孟泽转身就离开，收拾东西准备走。高云琛说的兴头上一抬头发现大爷不见了，急忙找大爷。却看见季老师在收拾行李，“诶，大爷你干嘛？”

　　“收拾行李给小男孩腾位置啊！”

　　？！

　　“阿泽！我错了！我是说我觉得他像我小时候！十七岁的时候！”高云琛立刻就跪了，然后抱着季孟泽的大腿。

　　“对啊，像你啊，多好，你又重拾青春年少。我老了嘛！”季孟泽掰开高云琛的手：“别乱抱！”

　　“大爷，我错了，你别走啊。”高云琛急得的差点哭了。

　　“哼，大爷！你才是大爷！”季孟泽对年龄特别敏感，这都怪谁？还不是比自己小五岁的那个高云琛！年下的甜他尝了，但是年下的差距他还是很敏感的，他有时候想如果自己小五岁就好了，不论是体力还是精力他都能陪着他疯。现在可好，十七岁啊。

　　其实也不能怪高云琛，确实是自己年纪太大了，奇案刚刚火的时候，季孟泽有点热度，也想换一下公司。当时高云琛私交不错的一个朋友有想签季孟泽，但是当他知道季孟泽的年纪的时候却拒绝了，季孟泽是看着不像三十五岁的样子，但是年龄摆在那边，季孟泽知道这件事情被打击到了，所以有一段时间特别忌讳这个事情，对年龄讳莫如深。

　　季孟泽边收拾边想着事儿的时候，突然被高云琛推倒，接下来就是完全不可描述的场景，两个小时后趴在高云琛身上的季孟泽大口的喘着气，累的不想说话。

　　“大爷你能不能让我把话说完。”高云琛摸着季孟泽的背，除了瘦了一点摸起来真舒服。“嗯~”被摸的爽了，季孟泽从喉咙里发出舒服的呻吟，惹得高云琛又想占有他，但是想到刚刚的事情，高云琛还是强压了欲火和季孟泽好好说道说道。

　　“我是说我想签他，我觉得他很有成为顶级歌手的潜质。”

　　“我你都潜不了你还想潜他？！”

　　“大爷舌头捋直了再说，是签！不是潜！”季孟泽换了一个位置，高云琛将他整个揽在怀里，他靠在高云琛的手臂上闭着眼睛听高云琛说：“再说，谁说我潜不了你，刚刚不是在潜吗？”高云琛逗弄着季孟泽胸前被他吸硬了的红点。“别闹。”季孟泽轻轻的挣扎了一下，也没再动。“还有，是你不让我签你好嘛？四年前我就做好准备要签你了，你自己不肯！”

　　“又是我的错了？！”

　　“不不不，是小的错，对吧，少爷。”高云琛轻了一下季孟泽的唇，季孟泽睁开眼睛撩了一下高云琛：“这还差不多。”

　　“我这不是想起你上次说的想对得起工作室的名字吗？要搞个娱乐公司。”季孟泽有一天和高云琛说，他想开个公司不然就太对不起工作室起了那么大个名字。“我说着玩儿的。”

　　“季总，我就等着你发财致富包养我了，你可别说着玩啊！”季孟泽一直想“包养”高云琛，大概觉得自己是哥哥所以要担起家里的重任似的，总觉得自己对高云琛有责任，想让他爬的高爬的轻松。

　　“对了你刚刚收拾行李不会是真的要走吧。我身心可只有你一个人啊！”高云琛又开始撒娇了。季孟泽揉揉高云琛的头发：“我后天要去拍戏你忘了啊！”

　　“没忘啊！不是后天吗？！我还想着明天帮你收拾呢！”

　　“你啊，多大的人，还哭唧唧的。累，让我睡会儿。”季孟泽轻轻的拂过高云琛的脸，窝在他怀里沉沉的睡着了。

　　第二天高云琛带着季孟泽第一次见到了周航，二呼呼的周航第一句话就是季老师你长得真像小仙子，太好看了吧！。好了，轮到高云琛担心有人要偷猫了。

　　一眨眼五年了，季孟泽站到李笑身边看着楼下的人潮，四个年轻人还是很扎眼的，打打闹闹让季孟泽想起了年轻的时候，可惜了，他生来就这么稳重，欢乐的事情却都是到了而立之年遇到了高云琛。

　　“你就别吃了，喝水吧。”吃了一大锅麻辣香锅，再宠周航的苏澄也不敢让他吃东西了，杜元夏也是一个很敬业的演员，就点了一道健身沙拉，在演艺圈生活的有点习惯的苏澄也没有点很多东西吃，倒是毫无顾忌的贝寄凡吃了很多东西。

　　“你慢点吃，别噎着。”看着贝寄凡大快朵颐的样子，苏澄不禁的提醒起来。贝寄凡比周航小一岁，但是却和周航一样精力旺盛，蛮蛮撞撞，不拘小节。吃的满嘴流油也不知道擦一下，苏澄抽了一张纸递给贝寄凡，贝寄凡笑着接过餐巾纸擦了一下嘴。

　　杜元夏看着苏澄和贝寄凡的互动，心里有点不是滋味。她喜欢苏澄，但是她是演员，还是上升期的演员，谈恋爱这种事情甚至需要公司开会决定每一步怎么走，她不能辜负了所有人的期望，却只能对不起自己。

　　“你胃口真好啊！哎哟，我饿了！”看着贝寄凡吃饭的样子，周航有点饿了。“那个麻辣香锅你今天下午都得给我在健身房呆着。我可是收到线报说高哥后天就回来了，你别让他逮着你！”

　　？！“诶，不是下礼拜吗？”

　　“刚刚收到的线报，后天！”

　　“我靠！高哥怎么这样呢！着急杀什么青啊！”周航垂着脑袋，太过分了吧！

　　他们四个人吃饭的座位是在餐厅靠窗户的位置上，外面就是写字楼的大广场，不远处一个五十岁上下的妇人提着食盒往写字楼走来。“张阿姨亲自送午餐啊，季总最近是不是又没按时吃饭啊！”苏澄说道。

　　“所以，高哥是因为这个着急吧。”聪明的杜元夏瞬间联系到了一起。

　　“是谁？！”贝寄凡一脸懵的看着他们仨。

　　“张阿姨是我们这里最好的外卖！一餐就十份！没有多！哦，除了我们季总可以拿到总裁特别版！”周航眉飞色舞的说着：“当初就是因为季总说好吃，高哥跑到人家阿姨家里生生磨了一下午，才终于拿到总裁特别版，整个阳泰广场唯一的一份！”

　　“这就是爱情呐！好甜呐！”杜元夏羡慕极了。

　　“爱情！”？！！“谁和谁的爱情？！”贝寄凡从他们三个人的对话里似乎听到了即将颠覆三观的东西。

　　“季总和高哥啊。”

　　咣当。我妈搞到真的了！


	47. 送机VS接机

　　“哥，你后天出差我去给你送机吧。”眼巴巴的看着贝寄凡碗里的肉，周航又喝了一口水。“你去干嘛，你不怕引发骚动啊。”周航可是顶流，随便出现在什么地方都能早晨交通堵塞。

　　“你这不是第一次出差么。我会伪装好的！夏夏去不去！”周航挑挑眉问杜元夏。

　　杜元夏当然很想去但是她下午就得回剧组了，其实如果不是遇到苏澄，可能早晨就回去了。“我得进组了。”

　　“元夏这次要好好表现啊。”苏澄吃了一口沙拉说道。“嗯！”被苏澄鼓励了一下杜元夏立刻元气起来！“我会的！我一定会好好演的！”

　　“哦哦哦哦！”贝寄凡突然想起什么似的叫起来。“不要动不动就一惊一乍的，你这样下个学期我就不带你了啊！”贝寄凡的性格确实过分活泼了，比周航还要闹！

　　“师父！”贝寄凡眨巴着眼镜向对面的苏澄撒娇：“我忘记请夏夏帮我签名了！”贝寄凡赶忙从包里拿出一个手账本，恭敬的放在杜元夏面前。杜元夏也爽快的拿起笔签上自己的大名，关上手帐的那一刻她在里面看见了自己的水彩画像。这个女孩真的是自己的粉丝吧。

　　“夏夏你真好，我。。我可以，我可以抱你吗？”

　　？！“贝寄凡别得寸进尺！”苏澄有点后悔把贝寄凡带到公司来。

　　杜元夏毕竟不是那么矫情的女孩，和这个女孩认识两个小时，也知道是苏澄的学生，还并排坐着吃了顿饭，那就算是朋友吧，她伸手抱了一下贝寄凡。贝寄凡整个人都升华了：“夏夏你身上真好闻！”

　　。。。。。。

　　“澄哥，你是一个人去出差吗？”杜元夏问道。

　　“哦，寄凡也要去。”杜元夏的筷子掉到地上，“呃，没事儿，服务员筷子再一双。”

　　“就你们俩去？！”杜元夏不可置信的看着旁边和对面的人。

　　“嗯，人家学校邀请我过去嘛，寄凡做我学生这么久也没有什么福利，就一起带过去了！”苏澄说道。

　　杜元夏不再说话了，她淡然的笑着，似乎拼劲了全力才能安抚下自己此刻嫉妒到发狂的内心。剩下的时间就是周航和苏澄愉快的聊天，身边的小粉丝炙热的眼神以及杜元夏出道以来最佳演技时刻。

　　吃完饭，苏澄带着贝寄凡回学校，杜元夏还是没能说出一句话，直到看到车子缓缓的消失在视线范围内。杜元夏抓着周航的手臂有些站不住。“夏夏你怎么了？”

　　杜元夏和周航同岁，虽然进公司迟，但是同龄人周航又是个自然熟，两个人很快的成为了好朋友。公开场合都会有一些肢体接触，但是却从来没有人觉得他俩是一对，他们两人的兄弟气氛甚至比周航和苏澄站一起还要重。

　　周航扶着杜元夏回到练习室。“呃，那个寄。”

　　“贝寄凡，贝壳贝，寄信的寄，凡夫俗子的凡。”周航拿了一张垫子就地做了平板支撑。

　　“寄凡什么时候成为澄哥的学生的啊？我之前不是听说他不带学生吗？”杜元夏盘腿坐在地上。

　　“啊，原来是说的，我听澄哥说是他的导师觉得这个孩子太闹腾了，就把她送过来。”周航觉得贝寄凡吵，是真的吵！但是小姑娘做课题的时候是最安静最认真的时候，而且听苏澄说帮了他很多忙！

　　“认识澄哥这么久，第一次看他对一个女孩子这么关心。”杜元夏无力的说。

　　“那是他学生嘛，小姑娘挺能疯的，澄哥那个性格，最近据说在做什么粉丝心理研究，他和寄凡都追星小半年了。”

　　“追星？！”

　　“恩，一起去看演唱会一起去接机什么的。”还接过他，哈哈，那次他老远就看见贝寄凡，猜测他身边那个全副武装的人必定是他的好兄弟苏澄，但是他不敢说，忍了一路，等到了车上才给苏澄发微信，大笑了好久。

　　“苏澄哥哥那么不爱热闹的人，也会追星呐。”杜元夏丧气的说着这话，而在撑着的周航却听出了别的意思。

　　回家的时候玄关应声亮了，旁边的小厨房是暗的，正对面的客厅只有一盏小灯，照亮着坐在沙发上看书的苏澄。苏澄能在娱乐圈混下去，首先确实长得帅，其实他气质有点像季孟泽，都是属于那种特别儒雅的，当然他的美貌是比不过季孟泽的，季孟泽是绝对的稀缺，绝色二字就基本等同于季孟泽了。季烟兮用“一顾倾人城，再顾倾人国”夸过季孟泽。

　　小灯在苏澄的周边披上了淡淡的金色，他侧头翻着书，手指像是带着什么魔法是的，轻轻的捻着周航的心。他摇摇头，对啊，我们家苏澄哥哥一点都不爱热闹，他就是为了研究才去追星的，现在在沙发上安安静静看着书的苏澄哥哥才是我的苏澄哥哥。

　　“你回来啦？”苏澄才发现周航回来了，合上书起身轻轻拍拍周航便回到了自己的房间。周航也习惯的回到自己的房间，脱了衣服进浴室，花洒如暴风骤雨一般的水冲击着周航原本平静的湖面。苏澄哥哥每天晚上都在家里等我回来，如果我不回来，他是不是一直都坐在那儿等。

　　是的，有那么几次，拍戏拍到很晚，周航也没给苏澄发短信说。等周航回家的时候，苏澄却倒在沙发上睡着了。每次都是他抱着他回到房间，第二天还要笑一下苏澄。此刻周航才觉得不一样，觉得自己之前太幼稚了。苏澄哥哥都是为了等他，他总是这么沉默，是默默的守护着他。

　　带着这种感觉周航飘飘然了一天，等苏澄出差那天，还是决定要去送机。

　　“你藏好你自己！”苏澄小声的说着。说实在的他也不适合露面，所以为什么这才是第一次出差，以前不是没有机会，总是怕惹来骚乱就谢邀了。这次对方学校校长亲自来请苏澄，不得已他非得走这一趟。苏澄也带着口罩帽子，和周航的似乎是一个品牌的不同颜色。只有贝寄凡大剌剌的顶着个大脑门东张西望。

　　“那个是高云琛的粉丝吗？”贝寄凡眼尖的看着几个粉丝在门口等着，她们手里拿着高云琛的应援手幅。“对哦，高哥今天也从这里回来。不过还早吧。”苏澄说道。

　　“几点？”周航躲在风衣里和特工一样。

　　“你差不多一点。”苏澄头疼，心塞。“你这样别把警察招来！”

　　“嘿嘿。”周航压了一下风衣领。“高哥几点回来？”

　　“好像是十点吧。”周航突然想去搞点事儿，“送完你们我去接个机好了！哈哈哈！”

　　“你可别搞事儿！”

　　“不会啦！能搞什么事儿！”

　　周航陪着苏澄和贝寄凡拿了登机牌，送他们到安检口才依依不舍的要走，这个时候贝寄凡的背包缠着了无法摘下来。苏澄只好伸手去帮忙，周航看到这一幕瞬间觉得刺眼。

　　说起来他知道贝寄凡是半年前，苏澄把贝寄凡带到家里来拿东西，他当时还有些不开心，为什么带个外人来家里，还是个女的。现在周航觉得更不开心了，她凭什么让苏澄照顾她！

　　是了。这半年，有时候约苏澄，他会说要和贝寄凡去看演唱会，让苏澄拍个时间陪他去玩，苏澄会说那天要去接个明星。好不容易两个人能在家里吃顿饭，吃一半，贝寄凡打电话来说某某明星又出了什么群体事件，快来。

　　两个人去玩的时候，苏澄会说这个东西贝寄凡喜欢给她带一个。吃东西的时候，特别是在P大食堂，苏澄会用这样的句式介绍“寄凡说这个好吃，寄凡吃过一次不太好。”

　　寄凡寄凡寄凡，都是寄凡，看着两个人越走越远，周航无名之火突然涌了上来，然后突然觉得委屈。他因为要拍戏所以和苏澄其实能相聚的时间不多，没带贝寄凡的时候还好，他只要在北京苏澄都会开着车陪着他到处转，自从带了贝寄凡，经常因为所谓的课题没时间陪他。

　　他也不是非得和苏澄一块，自从上次谈过以后，他觉得他和苏澄就是非常好非常好的兄弟，他有什么事儿都想和苏澄分享，特别是到外地拍戏回来就更多话想说，但是这半年他的宣泄口好像被堵了一样，搞的他最近是有点多愁善感。

　　眼泪在眼眶打转，浑浑噩噩在航站楼走着，人来人往的机场，到处是粉丝的迎来送往。为了确保安全实际上他经常走VIP，很少独自在这样的地方出现。远处一群人走来，周航摘了墨镜擦了一下眼泪，不，他没有哭，只是有东西迷了眼睛，镜片也起雾了。先头的粉丝从周航身边走过去，周航似乎看见了高云琛的物料。

　　？！高哥！回来了？！

　　高哥！周航突然冲过去，喊着高云琛的名字，然后用尽全力似的撞向高云琛，还好高云琛的粉丝眼疾手快在他俩准备倒下来的时候扶住了高云琛。

　　瞬间引发了骚动，被冲力震到的高云琛和帽子掉落口罩剩下一半的周航，成为整个机场的焦点。

　　？！周航！你这么在这里！我靠，我的腰！


	48. 撑船CP的春天

　　季孟泽站在窗边刷着手机，下午一场其实还挺重要的业务会议，经纪部还没把工作汇报完，小游就火急火燎的冲进来说出事儿了。所有的人第一时间刷开weibo，全是倒吸一口气，齐刷刷的看了看季孟泽，然后低头不敢吭声。

　　原本就因为之前一个被盗用的创意导致项目失败季孟泽头疼了好几天了，现在看到weibo脸更黑了。季孟泽刷着手机，看着已经被转到他首页的视频，公放的嘈杂因为整个会议室的安静更加明显，扎眼的并不是引起骚扰的当事人，而是热搜热门里明晃晃的琛船CP，是绝世神A高云琛，是原来是有的攻到了高云琛这里都是受，是私以外全员皆受，是云泽CP都不敢的事儿，是航程CP果然已经进入历史。

　　热搜榜前十名全是他们，云泽CP作为粉丝脑洞的CP只有在他息影那年冲进过前十，现在第一名爆的就是他们。很明显有人买了这波热度，不出意外都知道是谁，他看了一眼公关部经理，公关部经理立刻冲出办公室，其他部门却不敢动。

　　季总生气了！最近风向不是很好，这样大剌剌的冲到热搜，出圈的事儿是最麻烦的。谁管你们喜欢什么，只要不惹出乱子都是天下太平。

　　公关部经理冲出公司，边给机场方面打电话，边指挥员工准备weibo内容。和机场方面沟通了半个小时后，全季透过官微发布了致歉声明，承认错误保证以后再也不犯。而首都机场也转发了weibo表示并没有惹出什么大麻烦，但是还是要提醒接机的粉丝注意安全。

　　季孟泽看到官微发的weibo才挥挥手散会，半个小时所有的经理都吓了一身冷汗，还好公关部反应迅速，至少没把这件事当社会新闻处理，从公众角度全季这个处理还算是完美，负面变成了正面，当务之急是如何圆这个事儿。高云琛在机场被周航差点扑倒，影帝和顶流官宣！？事件是算平息，但是CP圈却完全乱了，热搜榜就没下来过，反而趋于置顶的状态。

　　——我靠！Zhdd是什么情况！去接机？！  
　　——原来他们是真的吗？  
　　——他俩干的事儿我们都不敢写！  
　　——！！我们家云泽呢！  
　　——！！！我们航程还同居着呢！  
　　——双NTR？！  
　　——。。。。。。  
　　——全季是一本JJ小说吗？这特么上梁不直下梁弯就算了，一群人站错了CP！十年呐！  
　　——我不信我不信我不信！  
　　——那zh去机场干嘛！还扑倒影帝！  
　　——明明没有扑倒！  
　　——要不是会长眼疾手快，就真的出柜了！  
　　——出个鬼！  
　　——老高死定了！他家猫肯定炸了！  
　　——季总肯定炸啊！出柜啊！  
　　——。。。。。放过季总吧，老高能不能不给季总添麻烦！  
　　——怎么就是我们老高给jmz添麻烦，怎么不说zh！  
　　——万万没想到cccp这么刚！太能打了！  
　　——活久见。

　　  
　　“季总我错了！”

　　“阿泽！我错了！”

　　季孟泽懒得理他们俩，什么鬼，这weibo都是啥，把手机扔到一旁，季孟泽摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，扶额，这一天天的都给我闹啥！

　　公关经理到机场赔礼道歉的视频已经出来了，全季为这件事已经做了最大程度的公关，现在是周航为什么会去机场？！为什么找高云琛！季孟泽不想问，他累了，他真的累了，是最近工作太过操心，原以为可以等高云琛回来就能缓解一下，好嘛来这么一出。其实他对这件事情真没像weibo上写的那样，他炸毛的是他想高云琛的怀抱，现在他抱不到！

　　“季总，我本来是去送苏澄的，我不是去接高哥的机啊！”哦，送苏澄，这是意外吗？

　　“阿泽，是我反应太慢！不然就不会被。。。”扑倒了，高云琛不敢说完，猫炸毛了，要顺，但是现在大概不是时候，而且自己的腰现在真的有点痛了！

　　周航的手机铃声又响了，这是进门以来第四次！而从机场回来的路上第九次！他都没有接！高云琛实在忍不住了：“接电话啊！”

　　周航撇开脸：“不接！”然后把手机关机了。。

　　。。。。

　　季孟泽的电话在此刻响起，走过去一看是苏澄打来的。

　　“季总，我是苏澄。”

　　“嗯，你讲。”

　　“我要发weibo可以吗？”虽然苏澄已经退圈，但是他觉得这些粉丝是在公司当艺人的时候获得的，其实算是公司的人气，一直都有好好的营业，一方面固粉，一方面也希望他们还能继续关注全季。

　　这个时候苏澄发weibo他们的cp肯定会被炒翻，但是苏澄这是息影之后第一次出门吗？“出差？”季孟泽轻轻的问了一句。

　　“恩，对方学校亲自来请，所以非得去。”

　　“所以周航去给你送机。”

　　“是啊，我让他别去，别惹事，对不起，我应该拦着他的。我走的时候他好好的，不知道发生了什么事儿。”苏澄真的不知道就短短的半个小时为什么会发生这么多事情，而且他还不接他电话，他也有脾气的，真的完全是看在季总的面子上，否则他根本不想管他惹出来的破事儿！

　　“发吧，这是你的粉丝应得的福利。”季孟泽看了看周航和高云琛走到沙发坐下，单手开始准备泡茶。岳超赶忙过来帮忙。

　　“恩，谢谢季总。那个，周航他”

　　“我知道，我会好好关照他的。”听罢此言的周航一个冷颤，季总这是要在线杀人？！

　　“对了，季总，前两天我去公司，给”苏澄顿了一下，他不知道该不该说，但是他还是说了：“给周航带了一份麻辣香锅。”

　　？！电话的那头，一个小姑娘的声音：“师父，你怎么可以卖了周航！”

　　“呃，我知道了！你好好工作吧。回来的时候路上注意安全。”季孟泽和苏澄话别后，抬手招呼两个人过来：“你们俩过来喝杯茶。”又转头和岳超说：“去把公关部的副经理叫来。”

　　“是。”岳超起身快步往公关部走。而办公桌旁的两个人还磨磨唧唧：“高哥你扶我一下。”

　　“我特么腰还疼着呢。”

　　“我腿麻了。

　　“我就不麻吗！我腰疼腿麻，你别碰我！”高云琛扶着办公桌慢慢的站起来，然后一路摸索着走到沙发边，笨拙的样子惹得季孟泽笑了一下。“阿泽，你笑啦！”高云琛咧嘴傻气地看着季孟泽，真好看，笑起来真好看！

　　等两个人都坐好了，季孟泽才缓缓的说：“周航啊，你前两天吃了什么？”

　　“吃什么了？！”周航不是装傻，他是真的不知道季孟泽要问啥，高云琛疑惑的看着他，公关部副经理此时刚好来，季孟泽示意他坐下并倒了一杯茶。

　　“你今天称体重了吗？”猫唇亲启半盏茶就入口，让偶然转头看他的高云琛有点口干舌燥，此刻身后的疼痛让他回到现实，要不是旁边这个臭小子，他早就和季孟泽在办公室厮混了！他都一个多月没看到自己媳妇儿了，他和小琛琛都好想念季孟泽！

　　“？！”周航突然才想起来，那份麻辣香锅！瞪着铜铃般的眼睛看着季孟泽和高云琛，紧张的咽了一口水，手有点抖，刚刚跪的时候膝盖还没好，传染到手了。

　　“琛琛呀。”季孟泽摸了摸高云琛的膝盖，惹得高云琛一阵小鹿乱窜。立刻回应着季孟泽：“嗯，阿泽？！”

　　“我听说，前两天，他加餐，吃了一份麻辣香锅！”

　　“？！周航！你以为你是苏澄吗？！你以为你是阿泽吗！？你这个易胖体质！有没有一点顶级偶像的自觉！我有没有说过要保持要坚持！我们要对得起买票进场的歌迷！这么胖你怎么接戏！一万米！你别想逃！”高云琛对周航寄予了厚望，几乎他所有的音乐梦想都砸到周航身上。他也不负众望的做到了，帝国顶级偶像，万人场门票都是瞬间售罄，黄牛价都能翻三四倍的炒。他的专辑他的歌销量好口碑好拿奖也拿到手软。演技在季孟泽和季烟夕的指导下也能和专业的同场竞技，荣誉砸向他的时候，是他在健身房练到差点昏倒，是一直吃着健身餐蛋白粉，是身为偶像的自觉，是身为明星应该付出的惨烈。

　　“一万米就不要了，楼下健身房，练两个小时就行了，别练坏了。”季孟泽安抚着高云琛，高云琛轻轻握着季孟泽的手，想想自己的老腰，好吧，“走吧，还在这里坐着干嘛！”

　　两个跪了半个小时休息不过五分钟，此刻腿还麻着的影帝和偶像互相搀扶着往楼下健身房走去。看着他们的奇奇怪怪的走路姿势季孟泽笑着又喝下一杯茶，“活该！”

　　“有素材了，去写吧！”在全季，所有的员工都是经历过硬仗出身，不是跟过季孟泽一起打拼，就是季烟兮铁血规定下成长起来的，副经理坐着看他们这出也立刻就懂了季孟泽的用意。立刻起身回到办公室，一边和经理报备这件事，一边安排员工去拍周航加训的视频。还在机场回来路上的经理让他先写好文案。

　　多方确定之后，在麻感褪去在跑步机突然加速起来的训练中一条weibo透过官微发出了。

　　【麻辣香锅好吃吗？加训辛苦吗？@周航 想知道是谁送的麻辣香锅！全全也想吃！】视频就是高云琛坐在旁边看着周航训练。

　　“师父，哈哈哈哈，好可怜！周航在跑步诶！”吃着中午饭的贝寄凡刷到全季刚发的视频。“让他别惹事，还是惹出事儿来！”被他挂了N个电话的苏澄不高兴，并不想理他！

　　“flag不能随便立嘛！”贝寄凡悄悄的跑到weibo下留了一条言：“我大概知道是谁送的！”

　　苏澄刷weibo的时候发现这条，直接回了：“不好好吃饭刷什么手机！”

　　一时间再掀涟漪！

　　——！？Scgg回的那是谁？！  
　　——好像是p大的学生，dyx的粉丝。前两天还拿到了dyx的签名了。  
　　——有p大的鱼吗？快来解惑！  
　　——！？来了来了！我没记错的话，这是scgg的学生！  
　　——scgg不是不带学生吗？  
　　——是不带学生的，但是这个学生他带了半年了，我刚刚问了我的导师，scgg是在带一个女生。  
　　——等下scgg早晨发微博说第一次出差！他去哪儿啊！  
　　——好了我大概知道什么情况了！然后惊天巨糖啊！！！！！  
　　——什么什么什么！！！  
　　——我去妹子的weibo看了一下，她和scgg第一次出差！如果没猜错的话！Zhdd应该是去给他们送机！  
　　——woc！  
　　——所以我们HCcp没有be吗？！  
　　——快去看weibo，妹子那条评论，MG的忙内mm问“不会是cgg吧！”  
　　——hhhhhh，绝对是scgg了，你看他傲娇的否认了！  
　　——zh是怕麻辣香锅被影帝发现装作热情，结果过头了吗？  
　　——。。。。所以今天的乌龙事件这么沙雕吗！  
　　——虚惊一场！


	49. 狗男男

　　“好了！”季孟泽贴好了药贴还拍了一下，就听见高云琛嘶的一声“轻点！”季孟泽还指着他老公给他一个爱的安慰，这下好了，还得伺候他！

　　他焦躁的在办公室里翻着文件，高云琛一进门就立刻跪了：“宝！我错了！”看高云琛一脸严肃的样子季孟泽觉得真的好笑，也好可爱，他还想蹂躏一番高云琛，接着就看见周航也跪了。？！

　　然后两个人开始赔礼道歉，焦躁的他开始暴躁！高云琛跪下的那一刻他就发现他似乎腰好像不太好，只不过周航这跪着，他要说啥？！外面站了一堆的员工也没人敢进来，直把岳超推了进来，岳超也不敢上前就默默的站在角落。

　　听他俩你一言我一语的说着，季孟泽就更气了，我是气这些吗？高云琛和周航那都是什么新闻，沙雕新闻好嘛！还真是痴情少年机场苦等情郎为爱泪洒机场吗？一会儿坐着一会站起来踱步的季孟泽真的要暴走了。而跪在地上的两个人又委屈又可怜，也是让他心疼。

　　公关部已经做了最好的公关，他无可指摘。他们俩承认错误，也只是安抚他一个人，广大的粉丝呢？这破事儿，他不想管，他想回家抱着高云琛！他最近真的好累，他需要休息！

　　折腾了一中午饭也没吃，饿的胃疼，吃了胃药算是安定下来，那两个人在楼下加练也忘记了吃饭的事儿。倒是李笑想着岳超中午没吃，跑来看看，发现季孟泽在吃药。立刻叫了外卖让他先填填肚子。高云琛在健身房加练了半小时周航，偶然看了看表才发现已经一点了，他的宝贝孟泽不知道吃了没才扔下周航跑到办公室，发现季孟泽有一口没一口的吃着外卖。给高云琛心疼的，“哎哟，宝，我今天是错大了！都忘了你吃饭的事儿了。”

　　季孟泽看见高云琛进门扔下筷子就要抱抱：“抱！”高云琛把季孟泽抱在怀里顺着毛。“晚上想吃什么，我给你做。”季孟泽窝在高云琛的怀里用力吸着高云琛身上的味道，如果真有ABO的世界，他现在是在被alpha的信息素所安抚着，任何的暴躁焦虑都在此刻化烟而去。季孟泽没有说话就这么抱着高云琛，在他怀里安安静静的睡着了。

　　高云琛撑着腰把季孟泽公主抱起送到了总裁办公室的休息室。看着深陷的眼窝和安详的睡颜，他是多久没有好好休息了啊。在剧组听到他胃病又犯了，饭不好好吃，每天瞎折腾，就着急。加快了进度硬是提前杀青赶回来，结果遇到周航这破事儿。高云琛就坐在床上陪着季孟泽不一会儿也睡着了。

　　岳超进来没看见季孟泽，发现休息室门开着，就走过去看看。高云琛揽着季孟泽在床上睡着了。他默默的带上了门，又去找李笑：“他们俩睡着了。”李笑叹了一口气，季总每天工作到深夜，第二天还大早来，眼见的人瘦了脸都脱相了，但是公司的事儿还是做不完。

　　李笑坐在椅子上翻着手机，weibo里有人把季孟泽以前的角色翻出来勾起了李笑超多回忆。季孟泽，娱乐圈上班族，片场之外皆是加班，大爷能坐着绝不站着，能静绝对不动。抱着保温杯拿着剧本，拍完戏就再见，营业什么的太难了。一年两部戏身下的时间都去旅游，他是这么想的，也是这么做的。李笑是通过《奇案》才知道他的，然后开始补他的剧，大概一天就补完了，还特么有什么四分钟的戏？！要不当时说大爷有矿呢，谁家没矿敢这么佛呀。

　　当然季孟泽佛也不是他自愿的，他曾经也是男一，星途顺遂，却因为一些事情导致能接到戏对他来说都是可喜可贺了。风水轮流转，不是谁都一直倒霉下去的，至少遇到了傅峥和高云琛以后季孟泽就不一样了，他们是他的贵人，也是带领他走向新世界的指引。

　　不过即便是那样，季孟泽还是佛的，八小时以外真的别找他，营业好累的！不过后来季孟泽突然的勤奋，接了一部又一部的戏，几乎到了无缝进组的状态，他年头接受采访说要拼了，要开始努力了，大家看到他的变化都特别开心，现在李笑知道那个时间点了，是季孟泽和高云琛要买房子，为了买房子，为了包养高云琛。呵呵男人！

　　但是季孟泽最疯狂工作的时候并不是他做演员的时候，而是开公司之后，李笑开始在季孟泽身边工作的时候，他的勤奋让李笑大跌眼镜刮目相看，她要是跟别人说季孟泽现在的工作状态估计根本没人相信。特别是高云琛不在家的时候，季孟泽都会在公司工作到深夜才回去。除非瞳耀第二天有什么要紧的事情，他大体是不会提早回家的。

　　因为季孟泽的勤奋工作才有了五年飞升一线娱乐公司的全季，因为有了他的付出高云琛才能抢到一个又一个好的资源，因为有他的铁血手腕才能有今天全季可以不必在乎外界的干扰独立存世。

　　作为季孟泽的事业粉，看到季孟泽的改变李笑是最开心的。但是作为季孟泽的纯粉，知道他这么做都是为了高云琛，她笑不起来。MD狗男男！

　　等季孟泽醒来的时候已经是下午四点了，高云琛歪着头靠着他也在休息。他翻了一下身抱着高云琛，把高云琛动醒了，醒来之后腰的疼痛立刻就袭上来：“嘶，疼！”

　　“？！哪儿疼？！腰吗？”季孟泽赶紧坐起来。

　　“恩，被周航那么一推，腰抻着了。”高云琛摸了摸腰，再加上刚刚抱季孟泽，真是新伤旧疾一并来。“我们回家吧，赶紧休息，别到时候出大问题。”

　　“四点啊，你要翘班吗？季总！”高云琛摸了摸季孟泽的脸。“这公司我还说了不算了？！”

　　“你说了算你说了算！”

　　就这么，季孟泽破天荒第一次翘班，李笑听到这事儿的时候嘴角都在抽搐，呵呵，男人！

　　回到家里，家里空无一人，家里的阿姨负责接送孩子，此刻她去学校接孩子了。放下行李，高云琛先去洗了一个澡，季孟泽从药箱里找到了药贴准备好，然后帮着高云琛收拾行李。该洗的都扔到脏衣篮里，该收的也放回原本的位置。等高云琛洗完澡，季孟泽也干了七七八八。

　　高云琛倚着门看着那个瘦了一圈的季孟泽蹲在那边这里看看那边选选，和上次见面又瘦了，自己不在家的时候他都瞎折腾啥，每次都靠威胁才老实一点，没几天又开始。他也知道公司事情多，但是季孟泽身体不好，他还是希望他能多照顾自己。公司请了那么多人是吃闲饭的吗？

　　季孟泽听到背后有动静回头一看，“洗好了？快上床！”高云琛笑着：“怎么等不及的啊？这么饥渴啊！”季孟泽白了他一眼：“你要是能动就好了！我是等不及扒光你的！”

　　“你看我能不能动！”高云琛从后面抱起他故意顶了顶胯。“你别闹！快去床上趴着！我给你贴药贴！”

　　贴好了药贴，高云琛翻了一个身躺着就不动了，然后招呼季孟泽一起躺着。“最近又加班了？”

　　“没，就有点小事处理一下。”季孟泽小声的回答。

　　“唉，你什么时候能学会好好照顾你自己！这么大个人了。没有我你怎么办啊！”高云琛把季孟泽往怀里带了带。

　　“那你就一直照顾我啊！”季孟泽翻身趴在高云琛身上仔细的看着他。“哥哥，人家也想被照顾嘛。”高云琛故意奶声奶气的说。“好啊，我也照顾你啊！”多好，互相照顾。

　　“老爸！老爸你回来了吗！”两个人正说着话，就听见楼下孩子们喊的声音。然后就是急促的脚步声，等两个孩子出现在他们房间的时候，就看见躺在床上的高云琛和趴在他身上的季孟泽，看见高云琛回来，两个孩子开心也爬上床：“老爸回来啦老爸回来啦！”

　　两个爸爸坐起来抱过他们俩，瞳瞳亲了亲高云琛，又滚到季孟泽的怀里和季孟泽一起看着高云琛。小耀则跑到地上跳来跳去。高云琛看着他们三个人，心里说不出的满足。

　　阿姨做好了饭，招呼他们四个人来吃，一家四口加上阿姨又是一个温馨的夜晚。孩子们边吃饭边说着幼儿园里的事儿，已经中班的他们活动更多故事也更多。又是谁被表扬了啊，又是谁今天调皮了，他们俩可不会被老师批评哟，今天还得了小红花！吃好了饭，休息了一下，陆续去洗漱，一下就八九点了。

　　“晚上要不要和老爸睡？”季孟泽给他们俩换上洗澡的时候问，两个小不点听到开心的也不得了。他们独立惯了，但是三四个月没见高云琛当然要一起睡啦！

　　他们俩屋子里的床是最大的，说是为了孩子们也能睡，当然了，四个人躺着也不挤，实际上是什么原因季孟泽心里特别清楚，色欲熏心的高云琛！

　　高云琛给两个孩子唱了几首歌，上了一天课的两个孩子就进入了沉沉的梦想。白天睡了一觉的两个人倒是此刻精神十足。靠在床头两个人说着白天没有说完的话。


	50. 卧谈会

　　“今天真是吓死我了。”高云琛揽着季孟泽，季孟泽靠在他的怀里听着他强有力的心跳，是深夜的催眠曲。“就这么冲上来，我还以为恐怖分子呢！”高云琛紧紧的抱过季孟泽：“我差点以为见不到你了，哥哥。”接着就是一个深深的吻，纠缠着不肯放手。

　　差点窒息的季孟泽终于呼吸到空气的时候拍了一下高云琛，然后回头看了看睡得四仰八叉的两个孩子。高云琛压上季孟泽的身体，给他俩盖了盖被子。季孟泽在抬手挡了他一下，眉头一皱。“我的胸。。”

　　“？！大爷你说啥？”高云琛给孩子盖好被子才从季孟泽身上下来，腰疼，还是不欺负他了。“我说，我的胸。”季孟泽摸着高云琛的胸，一脸难过。

　　“？！好好好你的你的，等我花一个月的时间练回来！”高云琛摇了摇季孟泽，最近拍戏拍的辛苦了，胸也没了。

　　“啊，还要一个月啊！”季孟泽把高云琛的睡衣掀起来，用手指划着胸肌和腹肌的线条。“大爷别，痒。”高云琛被撩的笑又不敢大笑，忍得太辛苦了。

　　“大爷，我可不是十年前了，我都快四十岁了啊。”年头过了个小生日，39岁了，季孟泽还提醒他快四十了，要成熟起来了。高云琛就往他怀里撒娇，顺势推倒了季孟泽。

　　四十岁，季孟泽四十岁的时候是他人生最辛苦的时候，创业初期，那条路多艰难多坎坷多曲折多辉煌多耀眼他都在那一年全部尝得。上半年公司还陷入苦战，财务部出的季度报表看的季孟泽心累。结果下半年竟然峰回路转，之前投资的一部戏爆红，票房口碑双丰收，钱全季不在乎，倒是这个口碑为全季打开了新局面，立刻迎面而来的各种邀约机会资源，而参与其中演出的MG一夜之间横扫整个乐坛，她们唱的主题曲风靡全国。MG也一跃成为顶级女团，当时平均年龄只有十七岁的小少女们踏着青春闪亮登场。

　　“好吧，原谅你！”季孟泽亲了一下高云琛，弯着猫唇笑眼迷离。“可是今天不想原谅你！”季孟泽下意识的下半身贴过去，高云琛立刻就了然了，唉，“真的是快四十岁的人了，腰也不行了。”季孟泽摇着头。“阿泽你说什么？”高云琛一个翻身又把季孟泽压在身下，季孟泽笑着推开高云琛：“还是好好养伤吧，为了我以后的性福！”在“性”字上季孟泽还加了一个重音，惹得高云琛一阵坏笑。

　　“今天周航到底怎么了？我都还没来得及问他。想着加训的时候问问，结果突然发力，猛地不得了。”看着要死要活的周航突然发力，高云琛还在震惊中，加上自己的腰疼，无暇顾及他了。

　　“苏澄去出差了。”

　　“？！苏澄出差？”

　　“看样子是第一次出门，周航不放心就去送机了。”不放心？！高云琛冷笑：“他出现在那边才让人不放心吧！他是什么身份他不知道啊！”顶流，随便出现的地方都能惹一群人围观，要是粉丝知道不得吃了他，平时怕他惹出什么乱子全季基本都让他走VIP，竟然敢大剌剌的去送机？！

　　“苏澄说送的时候还好好的，谁知道半个小时后会来这么一出。”季孟泽能想象得出当时苏澄看见这脱序视频的样子。“对了，现在他家里就一个人，你没找人看着他。我总觉得他情绪不太对。”

　　“放心吧，我让超哥盯着他去了。他那么大块头真有点事儿，还得超哥能帮得到忙。”高云琛处事果然细致。

　　“大晚上的，你不怕李笑打电话来找你要人。”季孟泽笑着说。

　　“诶你说奇了怪了，他俩认识了五年，怎么就突然结婚了。以前也没看出来他俩谈恋爱啊。”

　　国庆放假前李笑跑来说多给她十五天的假，她要回家。一直任劳任怨的李笑从不多请假，甚至主动放弃年假，季孟泽看着破天荒的请假条看也没看直接就签了，签完李笑说下面还有一张，掀起来一看请假人岳超。

　　？！“我们结婚了，上周末领得证！”诶！他怎么记得夏天为了综艺节目剪不剪的问题两人还吵了一架，诶，那段时间李笑就经常请假不来公司。季孟泽突然眯起眼睛：“什么时候？”

　　“其实也没多久，就上个月。”这算闪婚吗？“但是我们俩觉得，反正都在一起了，就结婚吧。”朝夕相处五年，什么深入了解彼此的为人这种就不必了，五年来该见过的不堪也见过了，该知道的过往也知道了，该静下心来了解的其实也没啥了。成年人跳过一切步骤直接进入婚姻，就是这么爽快！

　　“早点说，公司还没准备大礼呢。”季孟泽合上文件夹笑着说。

　　“您只要给我批假，我什么礼都不要的！”李笑拿着季孟泽签的请假单开心的看来看去。

　　“那怎么行。诶，房子，我也只能送这个了。”确实，不知道要送什么，房子大概是季孟泽现在唯一觉得能匹配的上他公司副总身份的新婚礼物。

　　“我有房子了啊。前几年买的。”李笑之前就买了一套复式，虽然离公司有点远，但是好歹是自己的窝，现在多了一个人住也不挤，未来他们还会生孩子，还有自己的长辈，当时在同样的价位上选择了路途较远的复式楼真是太明智了。

　　“那不是离公司远嘛。你看你上个班都要开一个小时的车。”季孟泽点开电脑开始看房子。

　　“别别，您就让我离公司远点吧。”两人大笑起来。

　　“诶我家那个小区怎么样？！”虽然只能买个二手房，但是季孟泽住的那个小区是真的不错，配套设施也相当到位，还是学区房哟。

　　“别别别，您可饶了我吧，我看见您就觉得在上班，您说我在小区看见您，我可怎么办！”李笑难得和季孟泽开着玩笑。

　　后来回家和高云琛商量了一下，才定下一台越野车给他们俩当做新婚礼物。

　　不过回家和高云琛说他俩结婚的消息，着实也吓了高云琛一跳，这也太快了。但是那天晚上的高云琛情绪就不是很好，甚至在欢爱的时候季孟泽还发现他走神了，一把推开他裸着身子盘腿质问，才知道他那可怜的弟弟又想着要名分了，不，是想着给他名分。季孟泽哭笑不得：“我们不是在国外结婚了吗？忘了啊！”

　　“哪能忘啊！我可是在牧师面前宣过誓的！要好好爱你一辈子！要守护你一辈子的。”高云琛怎么可能忘了I DO，那是他们最正式的一次宣誓了。“那就够了啊。还要什么名分。没有那张纸，你就不是我亲爱的老公了吗？”季孟泽歪着头看着高云琛。

　　“你叫我什么？”高云琛似乎发现了什么？季孟泽才反应过来立刻捂着嘴：“不说是吧！”高云琛拖过季孟泽翻了过来，冲进他的甬道，不说就做到你说！

　　“爱情就像龙卷风，太可怕了。”季孟泽说道。想想他们俩，也是突然就决定在一起了，而且还是在一起一辈子，两个男人就这么冲破世俗就突然决定要一辈子在一起了。爱情让人上头啊！

　　“诶，这个寂寞沙丘冷是谁？”高云琛刷着手机发现了贝寄凡的留言，因为苏澄和MG忙内被顶上了最热门。

　　“谁？寂寞沙丘冷？”季孟泽重复了一下名字，不是寂寞沙洲冷吗？季孟泽点进去看了一下：“哦，这个是不是那个叫小贝的姑娘。苏澄的学生。”

　　“？！是元夏的粉丝哦。”高云琛和季孟泽两个都可以当人家爹的大叔大半夜视奸人家小姑娘的weibo，什么鬼！

　　“诶，她也跟着去出差么？”高云琛发现贝寄凡说自己第一次因公出远门特别兴奋。

　　“孤男寡女的。”季孟泽随口一说，反倒是高云琛突然想到了什么，不会吧！


	51. 航程待起航（一）

　　“周航不会喜欢苏澄吧！”高云琛对自己的发现表示接受不了。季孟泽抬眼想了一会儿说：“苏澄喜欢他我是知道的。”

　　“？！什么样的喜欢。我们俩这种？！”季孟泽听闻很意会的笑了一下，高云琛心想完了，明天要不要收拾收拾行李带着媳妇儿孩子亡命天涯。季孟泽给岳超发了一个信息，让他探探周航的底。

　　收到消息的时候岳超已经上床准备睡觉了，收到老板的消息，就立刻回了一句：“不用探了，快跑路吧老板！”

　　。。。。“我靠！阿泽，你喜欢哪里？我们走吧！”季孟泽翻了个白眼，给季烟兮发了一条消息：“快救我！”

　　远在欧洲的季烟兮看到这条消息一脸懵，往后聊了几句回了一句：“花城欢迎你们！我也hold不住！”

　　下班后练到有点过度的周航被岳超送回了家，到家后岳超想起季孟泽的交待让周航拍了一条视频并at机场，赔礼道歉保证下次不犯。机场也大度的回应了。这次公关算是圆满结束。发完weibo周航就催促岳超回家，岳超说他奉命行事要陪他一晚。

　　说不过岳超，周航就留下岳超。随便煮了一点面，两个人就算打发了晚饭。吃完饭分别洗漱后就在客厅小坐了一下。周航下午练得猛了身体有点疲累，但是放岳超一个人又觉得不是待客之道，只好陪岳超坐会儿聊会儿天。

　　岳超翻了翻客厅散落在沙发上的书：“苏澄看的书都好深奥哦。”从下班回家到刚刚周航虽然没什么情绪但是看过去还挺正常的，此刻却有点反应：“啊，人家是博士嘛。”

　　“对了，你今天去机场做什么？”岳超把书放回原位，这不是自己可以看得世界。“啊，就走走。”走走走到机场？！岳超当然是不信啦，下班前他挺季孟泽说了一点，于是大胆的问周航：“你去给苏澄送机？！”

　　“啊。”周航又陷入了失神的状态，早晨兴冲冲的送苏澄出门，晚上却失魂落魄，是什么情况？周航自己也没搞懂，他摇摇头，半吹干的头发里还夹杂着水汽甩的到处都是，周航想起平日都是苏澄给他吹头发，说洗完头不吹干会生病的，他今天想生一次病。

　　“他好像好久都没离开北京了，第一次吧。”岳超说话的时候李笑发了消息过来问情况，一边聊着一边回着李笑。

　　“是啊，第一次。”

　　“他一个人去？”

　　“贝寄凡也去。”

　　“哦。”

　　“超哥你不觉得有问题吗？”周航突然拉过岳超的手臂，很认真的看着他问道。还在回着自己老婆消息的岳超被吓了一跳：“啊，有什么问题吗？”

　　“一个男的，一个女的，孤男寡女！”

　　“他俩睡一个房间吗？！”岳超问道。“应该没有吧。”周航也不知道，因为他不想理苏澄，所以都没问过他们到达的情况。“那就是了嘛，男女一起出差太正常了，苏澄总得有个助理吧，他就小姑娘一个学生，不然你给他助理啊！”

　　“我可以啊！”

　　“你可以个鬼啦！”岳超敲了一下周航的头，“你清醒一点好嘛！”

　　“李笑前几天还和徐总监一起出差呢，我说啥了。”徐总监是全季的财务总监，男的。

　　“你不觉得，他俩有问题吗？”

　　“周航！我这还新婚呢？！”岳超真的要掐死这个死小孩！

　　“我是说苏澄和小贝。。”周航越说越小声。。。岳超白了他一眼：“有问题又怎么了，两个人都单身，真有啥，反倒是一桩美事。”

　　“不行！苏澄不可以和贝寄凡在一起！”苏澄哥哥怎么可以和贝寄凡在一起！他怎么可以有女朋友！我都没同意呢！等等，为什么要我同意？！周航又陷入了深深的思索之中。。。

　　“呃，周航？你怎么了？”周航突然大声抗议的态度让岳超有点意外，这叫啥，人都退圈了，谈个恋爱有什么不可以，结婚生子都可以啊！

　　周航坐在地上，仰头看了看天花板，悠悠的问：“哥，你什么时候发现你自己喜欢笑姐的？！”岳超被这个突如其来的问题问到了。什么时候吗？肯定不是今年，他应该很早就喜欢李笑了，所以才会在李笑问我们结婚吧，想都没想就答应了，两个人转身就去了民政局。

　　但是是什么时候呢？是偶然看见她抱着腿蹲在办公室的角落默默流泪，还是强颜欢笑眼眶还留着泪痕继续工作，还是她只身一人冲到筹备酒店抢角色，还是在酒桌上不胜酒力的她为了一个单子喝了半瓶白酒，回家的路上一路强忍直到到家吐了个稀里哗啦，还是她埋头工作，一页一页认真审核文件的样子。

　　或者是路上偶然看见她和年长的长辈聊天的轻松自在，拿着酒杯穿着礼服游走在各色人流中得心应手的样子，也可能是抱着公司养的猫，并给猫儿配音时候的可爱。

　　“很久了，可能是第一眼我就喜欢她吧！”

　　“你们谈那么久了啊。”周航好像误会了什么。“不，我们才谈了一个月的恋爱就结婚了。”周航不解的看着岳超。“那之前呢？”

　　岳超低头看了看手机，李笑发来让他好好安慰周航的消息，并回了一堆的表情包，特别可爱。“我是什么身份，她是什么身份。我是什么背景，她是什么背景。”这就是现实。

　　“超哥怎么认识我姑姑的？”周航签全季的时候，岳超就跟在季孟泽身边。“我家遭遇变故，刚好遇到庄主，她救了我们全家的命，我的命就是她的！她让我干嘛我就干嘛，即便是死！”这个世界上真的有人被逼到死，全家人一起赴死，那是多么可怕的变故。岳超当时还在当兵，最优秀的特种兵，接到消息的时候立刻就申请转业，他要回去和家里一起面对最大的灾难。当他回到家里，看见全家人获得新生的时候，他给季烟兮跪下了，说我的命今天就是你的了，当牛做马这辈子也还不清。

　　季烟兮笑笑没有接他话，还是帮着他家重建，突然有一天打了个电话来：“你会开车吗？”

　　“会。”

　　“好，你来北京吧！”

　　“这是缘分吧，没想到，来北京是享福来了。”岳超很珍惜在全季工作的日子，他是吃过苦的，他懂得惜福，每天随叫随到的车夫他当的甘之如饴，为季孟泽挡下一切伤害，他笑笑就过去。他当初当特种兵执行任务的时候对手可都是亡命徒，现在算什么。

　　季孟泽也不曾亏待他，除却丰厚的报酬之外，季孟泽也让他跟着学习管理，授之以鱼不如授之以渔。万一有一天岳超离开全季，要开自己的公司他也可以独当一面。

　　“真好。”周航第一次听岳超说这么多话，也第一次听到他的故事。“你知道吗，我来全季之前和庄主去过一次花城，在那边救过一个男孩。他”岳超看了看周航还是很认真的听他说着故事：“他不喜欢女生，所以被当做怪物。”

　　“外国不是很开放吗？”周航纳闷的问道。

　　“并不是，他被打了个半死，甚至。。甚至下体都受伤了。”岳超那天是和季烟兮在花城的保镖一起去执行任务，结果在藏身的巷子看到奄奄一息的少年。执行完任务，他冒险折回头把男孩带回了庄园。

　　“他现在怎么样了？”

　　“伤的很重，无法复原。但是他不是在意。他在你姑姑的庄园里工作。”每次去花城，他都可以看到那个天真浪漫的男孩，闪烁着淡蓝色的眼睛，举着花在草地里跳舞的样子让岳超经常会恍惚，也许他也可以留在那里，无忧无虑的生活。每一次见面，他都用尽所有的力量冲向岳超，冲进他的怀抱，似乎想如此便可以冲进他的内心。“有一天，他说他喜欢我，我当时没什么反应，喜欢就喜欢呗，我也喜欢庄主，我也喜欢季总。”喜欢有很多种，因为喜欢才可以好好的相处不是吗？

　　“对啊！谁不喜欢你啊！你那么厉害！”有一次岳超去接周航，结果后面被ssf跟车，岳超发挥了他当时在严峻山崖行车的骚走位直接甩掉了ssf的车，让周航大开眼界。当时他心都提到嗓子眼了，岳超竟然一点慌张都没有。

　　“他和我想的喜欢不是一个事儿。他说的是Ti Amo！”果然长得酷的男人都有男人喜欢！岳超叹了一口气：“我拒绝了他。”

　　“也是啊，哥你这么直！”周航理所当然的想着。

　　“不，我对这些不太抗拒，当时我就知道季总和高总的关系，他们俩在我的车上，你见过的。”在老板背后说老板坏话，挺刺激的。

　　“那为什么拒绝他。”

　　“我没办法对他负责！”岳超的家庭是传统的家庭，不可能接受自己的儿子找个男孩，他是长子，他要承担他应该承担的责任。“更重要的是，他和我说Ti Amo的时候我脑海浮现了一个人。”

　　“笑姐！”

　　“嗯，我觉得我这辈子只可能对她说这句话，当然那个时候我和李笑也是没可能的。”

　　“梦想总是要有的嘛！！”

　　“那他后来呢？”

　　“还是那么热情，但是我会和他保持距离。管家打电话来说，他听到我结婚的消息哭了一天。”

　　“好惨。年轻的时候不能遇到太惊艳的人，是这么说的吧！”周航说完这句话，心突然抽痛了一下，太惊艳的人。。。

　　“会好的，他会遇到他的真爱的。如果我们不能对人家负责，就别撩人家。对吧。好了，不早了。早点休息吧，你明天不是要拍戏吗？”岳超拍了拍坐在地上的周航，起身准备走，这时周航说：“哥，你知道我现在脑海里浮现了谁吗？”

　　“苏澄！”岳超头也没回的离开了，周航抱起长腿，小声的回：“对，苏澄。”


	52. 艰难之路

　　“这下咋办。”高云琛抱着季孟泽担心的说。这事儿可咋整，周航的爸爸本来就不太愿意周航到演艺圈来，他就是个小公务员，每天过着两点一线的生活，季烟兮出道前也是个普通的小白领，季烟兮上大学的时候和他认识只是个点头之交，但是满打满算也认识了十来年，突然有一天季烟兮就出道了，还拿了大奖。一夜成名，自然有不少追求者，为了躲这些追求者她就跑到周航家避难，当时周航爸爸正在负责精准扶贫项目，季烟兮避难的同时给他出了不少点子，包括若斯工作室的所在地就在周航爸爸工作的地方。这里在季烟兮和周航爸爸的规划设计下渐渐变成文化园区，度假胜地。

　　周航是背着他爸去参加选秀的，没有后台的他虽然一路过关斩却卡在前十之外没有出道。作为节目评委的高云琛却慧眼识珠挖得宝贝。周航爸爸听说儿子没出道的时候是开心的，但是听到有人想签他儿子的时候是疑惑的，刚好当时季烟兮在，就让她去看看。

　　结果当然是签到了，但是高云琛和季孟泽也着实被周航爸爸给吓了一顿，声明再三绝对不允许自己的儿子做出什么背离道德之类的事情，签约的时候周航刚刚17岁，摄于监护人的淫威之下两个人不得已同意了各种条款。

　　娱乐圈出道这种事情周航爸爸已经不太能接受了，这下好了，好好儿子，女朋友没谈过要带一个大三岁的男孩子回家，呵呵，高云琛和季孟泽大概能想象那个场景，季家父母难搞，但是在周航爸爸面前，高云琛和季孟泽突然感觉一阵冷风，季孟泽攀上高云琛的身体：“老公，我有点冷。”

　　季烟兮发来视频邀约，一打开就看见两个人搂搂抱抱，MD狗男男！这说正经事儿呢两个人抱成这样干嘛！“你们俩确定吗？”季烟兮依然无法接受这个事儿，她虽然是CPF，虽然知道自己的CP是真的，但是现在事情到自己家的头上，季烟兮还是有点承受不了。她知道周大哥是什么性格，这件事传到周家会掀起多大的风浪她已经有画面了。

　　“岳超说的，你觉得呢？”

　　“。。。”我超哥人狠话不多，他肯定的事儿基本上就没跑了。

　　“他俩。。他俩到什么程度了？！”季烟兮想看看是要挽回呢还是帮着扯：“呃，几垒？！本垒了吗？”

　　两人很有默契的摇摇头。“是不知道还是没有啊！”

　　“不知道，估计也没有吧。”

　　“应该没有的，周航那个傻小子。。我看是没有。”高云琛对这个孩子还是了解的，他觉得他俩要真有什么事儿，他肯定不会瞒着他。

　　季烟兮长舒一口气：“你们。。。。”季烟兮想说你们能不能劝劝，但是她不敢说，毕竟对面的这两个也是同道中人，这不是赤裸裸的歧视么。“你们怎么想的？”

　　“我觉得他俩可能还有救。”虽然云泽是同道中人，但是他们就是因为是同道中人，知道这条路有多难走，如果没有足够的信心足够的勇气和足够的爱，何必去淌这趟浑水。“我们当面去问问好了。”

　　“好。”

　　挂了视频，两个人面面相觑，这事儿闹得。

　　“对了，你怎么知道苏澄喜欢他啊！”高云琛觉得有点纳闷，他知道苏澄喜欢周航，很明显的喜欢，但是应该就是和苏澄说的一样吧，那个和他弟弟同年同月同日生的孩子，寄托着他对弟弟的思念。

　　“前几个月我刚好去P大有事儿，就顺道去看看他。”

　　季孟泽约了苏澄见面，苏澄看到季孟泽来特别高兴，到饭点，苏澄执意要求请季总吃一次P大的食堂，就有周航爱吃的麻辣香锅。

　　“结果大晚上挂急诊？！”是的，辣到大晚上挂急诊，还被两个小家伙无情的举报了，刚刚到剧组的高云琛火冒三丈，又不敢骂又生气，第二天给气了一个痘。。。化妆师一脸黑线。

　　“哎哟你听我说嘛。”季孟泽吐了吐舌头，确实是自己的错，当然是死不认错了！

　　吃完饭，苏澄就请季孟泽在学校里逛了逛，搞点中老年运动遛遛弯消消食。走到未名湖的时候，苏澄还兴致勃勃的给季孟泽介绍着。

　　“名叫未名湖却相当有名啊。”季孟泽和苏澄顺着湖边走着，多少学子梦寐以求的地方，但是这里非得是凤毛麟角的人才能到的地方，季孟泽也只能在这里呼吸一下空气而已，想想自己小时候也曾梦想过的地方，不免有些失笑。

　　“季总。”两人走了一小段，都没说话，苏澄突然开口。

　　“嗯。”

　　“这条路好走吗？”季孟泽停住了脚步侧身看了看苏澄，他也随着季孟泽的脚步停了，却没有看他，目视前方眼里写着不解但坚定。季孟泽似乎猜出了什么，就好像那天他问他航程BE了怎么办，他虽然没有回头，季孟泽却从背影里读懂了一切。

　　“不好走啊。”季孟泽故意踉了个跄，把苏澄吓了一跳，赶忙上前扶，季孟泽笑着往前继续走。

　　“那为什么要走。”季总的演技是真好，可惜了。

　　“因为有人陪我走啊。”季孟泽停下脚步站在湖边，湖面浮现着那个宠溺着他的高云琛。

　　“你怎么确定他能陪你走，走一辈子？一个人不能走吗？”苏澄接连的提问让季孟泽有些吃惊也让思考了一下他和高云琛的关系。

　　“我问他，愿不愿意，他说愿意，我们就走啦。一个人能不能走？我不知道，但是如果旅伴不是他，我是不会和任何人走这条路，大概我也不会一个人走这条路吧。”季孟泽如是说。

　　“你问他啊。万一他说不愿意呢？”这样的季总让苏澄有些意外，他知道季总的铁血霸气，也知道在云泽关系中季孟泽处于一个什么地位，但是他今天才知道是季孟泽主动问高云琛的。

　　“对啊，万一呢。可惜我们没有万一，只有想没想好。你想好了吗？真的想好了吗？无论是两个人一起走，还是一个人走。一定要想好。这世界上有很多事情可以遗憾，但是千万不要后悔。每一个决定都别后悔。想好了，就要负责到底，否则别叨扰人家。”苏澄怔怔的看着季孟泽，对啊，他想好了吗？他无法回答。

　　“我喜欢他，但是我也更想逃避，所以上次我才决定要搬出去。”苏澄缓缓的说。

　　“你也知道，这条路不好走对吧。”问季孟泽这个问题，是给自己一个安慰吗？一个慰藉吗？一个给自己的台阶吗？

　　“我破坏了我们俩的关系，是我单方面的亵渎。”苏澄捂着脸，季孟泽拍拍他的背，“但是你还是舍不得。”否则不会在周航一把鼻涕一把眼泪的挽留下最后选择继续和他同居。

　　“我只想静静的守护他，有一天他会喜欢别的女孩，会结婚，会生子，只要他幸福就好。”至少现阶段，他们还可以像兄弟一样，是周航当他兄弟，他却妄想得到他的爱。

　　“对啊，我们都希望给自己爱的人幸福，如果不是自己。”季孟泽歪了歪头，看着苏澄：“只有我，可以给他幸福！”骄傲的孔雀甩着屏转身往前走，苏澄愣住了。

　　“他们老说他和我像，我觉得一点都不像！”季孟泽边划着高云琛的胸边说。

　　“那当然，他可没有我们哥哥这么杀伐决断！”

　　“哟哟哟，还会杀伐决断啦！”

　　“我还会始乱终弃！”高云琛抓着季孟泽点火的手，现在可不是好时候。

　　“你敢！”季孟泽眯着眼睛，高云琛冷笑：“呵呵，我们家哥哥可是专业啊！”

　　“你说谁呢！”

　　“谁答应说谁！”

　　“我什么时候始乱终弃过了！”

　　“就是你！让我吃到仙界的美味，拍拍屁股转身就走，一走就是大半年，我差点就堕落了好吗？”

　　？！这又是什么情况！不是在说航程吗？

　　“你胡说，我没有，不是我！”否认三连！

　　“是不是你，在拍戏的是撩我，给我口来着！”高云琛突然有些激动！

　　“你小声点，孩子在睡觉呢！”季孟泽捂住高云琛的嘴，高云琛挣脱开：“结果杀青了以后，大半年一句话都没有，我就巴巴的看着你每天在群里跟别人说话，我问一句，哥哥你好啊，你都不理我！”

　　诶，我这暴脾气，谁说天蝎记仇，我看水瓶才记仇吧！这都什么时候的事儿了！十二年前啊！一个孩子都上初中了！今天怎么就想着翻小肠了！

　　也不是高云琛翻小肠，他听着季孟泽说起来，就想到当年季孟泽是怎么撩自己于无形，让自己深陷其中的。自从那夜季孟泽帮他突破下限的口了一次之后，他们在一个夜晚有了初夜，那是高云琛第一次和男人做那种事情，他不知道和男人做是这么爽的事情，也不知道在他身下承欢的季孟泽竟然如此甜美。两人顺势来了几次之后，就面临着杀青分离。

　　高云琛还想着以后要怎么约季孟泽，结果季孟泽一去无踪影。高云琛一个现充，生活多姿多彩，手机是什么群聊是什么鬼，他一概不知一概不想玩，却被季孟泽勾得每天都会刷好几遍手机，刷朋友圈看看季孟泽更新了没有，刷群聊看看季孟泽说话了没有，weibo也不敢关注，都是偷偷的搜索着。可是季孟泽却再也没有和他联系，甚至没有回应。

　　他陷入了自我怀疑，绝望，有那么一个瞬间他想着放荡自己一下，却在这个时候季孟泽主动联系他，约他吃饭。收到邀约的高云琛原地蹦了三跳，那天晚上当然不只是吃饭，还有温柔乡。两个人攀上顶峰的时候，季孟泽口里喊了一个人的名字，高云琛第一次害怕：“嗯，天凡！”


	53. 替身

　　楚天凡，就是高云琛在《奇案》的名字，季孟泽在剧里演司然。他们不是没有在床上如此称呼过对方，在剧组里有几次还是因为看了原著未删版，两人欲火焚身顺势做了。当时两个人就完全带入了原著，身体力行的演出着完全不能拍的桥段。缠绵交错之间两人口里喊着剧里的名字，似乎这样就能掩饰原本直男的两人会陷入欲海之中完全是因为角色，即使清醒过来两人也可以回归到本体，刚刚的荒唐事不过是楚天凡和司然之间的情愫，与他们无关。

　　真的没有关系吗？纠缠的身体是真是存在的，彼此的身体，那触感，那温暖的包裹，都是实实在在存在的。因为彼此拥有过，所以平时也不会忌讳什么肌肤触碰，连傅峥偶尔都觉得自己是不是搞到真的了。但是他们俩当时都一厢情愿的认为只是在戏里。

　　剧组夫妻不是很常见吗？多年后高云琛问季孟泽为什么，季孟泽理直气壮堵着高云琛。高云琛摸着季孟泽的胸：“阿泽你摸摸良心！”季孟泽莞尔一笑：“我没有心。”

　　“心呢？”

　　“在你那儿啊！”？！哥这种时候能不能能不能别撩我！

　　扪心自问季孟泽可没有搞过什么剧组夫妻，就算发布会说人家是他的女朋友，实际上他和合作者也只是发乎于情，止乎于礼。而所有的情也只是源于剧本的字里行间，源于导演对角色的把控，源于他是这个角色的表演者。那高云琛呢？这大概是他职业生涯里和合作者唯一一次的脱序演出。

　　完美的弧线，凝脂的肌肤，虽然很瘦，但是该有的地方季孟泽也没少长，常年不运动肉还有点软。高云琛扶着他的腰，奋力冲刺着。趴在床上的季孟泽把脸埋进枕头里，屏蔽了是有感官，就剩下身后那点触感，季孟泽感觉到很爽，他什么也不想想，什么也不想做，就想像现在这样被高云琛操干。

　　“别埋头，会呼吸困难的。”高云琛看到他鸵鸟的姿势有点想笑，然后把他整个从后面抱起来，这个姿势让原本已经进入肠道的欲望更加深入，满足的声音从声带振动而出。高云琛抱着季孟泽跪着往前蹭了蹭，拨开枕头让季孟泽整个趴在床头上，然后继续加速。这个姿势季孟泽即便被干的想跑都跑不了，整个人被困在高云琛的怀里，但是他也不想跑啊，伸手抚摸着自己的胸前和欲望。抱着他的高云琛也握着他的手上下撸动。

　　“啊。”被高云琛厚实的身体完全包裹，强健的手臂和不运动的季孟泽形成了强力对比，平日也不算小的手在高云琛的手的衬托下格外秀气。“好爽，好舒服。”得到赞许的高云琛更加卖力的工作，靠在他肩膀上，甚至想咬一口，轻轻的用牙齿靠上去。“别，明天还要拍戏。”尚存的一点点理智让季孟泽提醒高云琛别在能看见的位置上留下痕迹。

　　“嗯~”高云琛吸了一下肩膀，往上含住季孟泽的耳垂，一个激灵季孟泽差点失守，“啊！”季孟泽一手捻着自己的胸，却不想冷落另一边：“天凡，左边。”

　　高云琛嗯了一声，伸手捻着胸前的红点，让季孟泽爽到翻天，不停的喊着，喊着楚天凡的名字。高云琛一开始还会轻唤两声“然儿。”但是他突然觉得不对，早就杀青了，现在他和季孟泽都在演别的角色，因为定档重新聚起来，他们早就不是两年前的他们了，人生都过了这么久，一切都在变化。楚天凡，不好意思我不是楚天凡，我是高云琛。

　　“亲爱的，你喊我什么？”

　　“天凡啊。”高云琛看不见此刻季孟泽的表情，但是他听见他喊他天凡：“你是谁？”季孟泽的脑子已经一片模糊了：“我是，季，不我是司然，我是你的然儿啊。”

　　！！！高云琛放开对季孟泽的束缚，没有拔出来却转了一圈，被转了一圈的季孟泽感受了一次甬道里的360度旋转，爽的头皮发麻。高云琛把他转过来的时候，看得出，他的爱人已经被干的失神了。他抓着季孟泽的手把他按在墙上，将大长腿缠上自己的腰间。“看着我，我是谁！”高云琛质问着季孟泽，身下却没有停止。“天凡。”迷离的神情让高云琛气愤不已，“再说一遍。”然后伸手就压住季孟泽的铃口不让他射，几乎濒临顶点的季孟泽被这么钳制所有的酥麻从毛孔中飞出，整个人都陷入了极其恐惧的状态。

　　“放开我。啊，放开我。”季孟泽终于感受到高云琛超出正常性爱的力道。即将沉没的他突然清醒挣扎着。双手被高云琛固定在头顶，背后是一半软绵的床头一半冰冷的墙壁，双腿习惯性的缠绕在高云琛的腰间，想放下却怕掉下去。高云琛低头含着他已经硬的不行的乳头，是有的感官都被他完全挑起。“天凡，你放开我。啊”

　　高云琛咬了一口季孟泽：“你说我是谁！”“天凡，楚天凡啊。我是司然，你的然儿。”高云琛生气的加速插入：“季孟泽你听清楚！我是高云琛，喊我的名字。”

　　“你也是天凡啊。你快放开我，我想射！”季孟泽挣扎着，可奈何天生力量悬殊根本无法挣脱。“喊我的名字，我再说一遍！”

　　“天。”

　　“错了。”高云琛又咬了季孟泽一口，被舔的酥麻再被最坚硬的牙齿刺激下，季孟泽整个人都快爆炸了。他想射，他好想射！“天凡，别这样。放开我。我受不了了！”

　　“季老师，你在我的床上喊别的男人合适吗？”高云琛冷笑了一下，继续加速。

　　“啊啊~哪有喊别人的名字。”眼泪从季孟泽漂亮的眼睛里缓缓落下，他没有，他就只有他一个男人，哪有别人，瞬间委屈涌上心头，“人家哪有，人家只有你一个。”这是不同于平时低音炮的烟嗓发出来的声音，娇滴滴的。大概是真的被欺负过头了，季孟泽也不挣扎了，直看着高云琛，泪滴如珍珠般一颗颗掉落，真的好看，仙子落泪大体如此吧。但是一想到他每次上床都喊着楚天凡的名字，高云琛就不能承受。

　　“喊我的名字。”

　　“天。。”

　　“季孟泽，我们杀青了。我是高云琛！”季孟泽咬着唇，他快承受不住了，只好：“求你了，放开我，让我射，云琛哥哥。”

　　高云琛听闻直接放开手，一股白浪就冲向他的小腹，季孟泽瞬间失神的昏过去，高云琛放开他的手，让他整个人靠在他的身上，再加速几十次终于填满了他的小穴。季孟泽用最后的力气在高云琛的肩膀上留下了深深的牙印。

　　季孟泽醒来的时候，整个房间还是黑暗的，全身酸痛，虽然身体的某处告诉他经历了一场极其尽致的性爱，但是身体也告诉他，这不是他平时能承受的程度，原来这个男人深藏不露啊。已经被好好清理过的身体，还是很舒服的，床单磨蹭着皮肤，伸手就能摸到一个硕大的胸，因为他的动作，胸的主人也瞬间清醒过来。

　　高云琛打开床头灯，床单落在腰间露出大片白胸的季孟泽正准备起来：“我渴了。”高云琛立刻起身给季孟泽倒了一杯水：“大爷。”高云琛侧坐在季孟泽的身边看着他喝水：“矿泉水啊。”

　　“大爷要喝开水吗？”高云琛转身要去烧开水，被季孟泽拉住：“不用了，也行。”因为过分性事有些嘶哑的嗓子，让季孟泽抻了一下脖子。高云琛可怜兮兮的看着季孟泽：“对不起，大爷。我不是故意的。我就是。”

　　季孟泽知道他想说什么，其实他也不确定他为什么要喊楚天凡，“我，我的错。我和你上床不该喊别人的名字。”

　　“不，那是我。但是。”

　　“但是什么？”

　　“我怕你是因为楚天凡才和我上床的，如果换一个人演，你是不是就和他睡了。”？！季孟泽愣了一下。当初为什么会对高云琛有想法，真的是楚天凡的移情吗？当初会接这个戏不就是因为对方是高云琛才接的吗？当初不就是因为看到高云琛健硕的肌肉才对他有想法的吗？当初不就是睡在一个房间才滚的吗？

　　他怕他是楚天凡的替身，而他更怕他是司然的替身，更加害怕他会把他当成变态。。。。

　　“楚队！收收你那个想吃不敢吃的表情。”

　　“你喊我什么？！”又是楚天凡，他都快听出阴影了。好不容易摆脱这个名字，之后的合作也没有这种关系的角色，所以还是很好分辨的。但是楚天凡和司然，真的是他俩的坎，人生非得迈过去的坎。戏里的爱人过度到现实中，都害怕是角色的替身，所以高云琛和季孟泽都拼死争取第二部第三部，甚至除非和对方演，否则他们不会接这个角色，甚至签了也宁可付违约金。

　　演完了，两个人的感情越加的深厚，季孟泽也理清了和高云琛的情愫，高云琛也最终明白自己并不是替身，季孟泽爱的是高云琛。

　　“你不是答应的好好的吗？楚队！”

　　“季孟泽你等着！我反正学会记仇了，等我好了。我就把这个门锁上，七天你也别想出去。”季孟泽有点慌乱，但是此刻高云琛就是耍耍嘴皮子，他笑着摸了一下高云琛受伤的腰：“我等着，楚天凡队长！”


	54. 航程待起航（二）

　　一夜无事。

　　高云琛在家里养着腰，季孟泽按时到了公司，到公司的时候岳超也已经在了。

　　“昨晚什么情况？”

　　“情况有点严重。”

　　“他俩到什么程度你问出来了吗？”季孟泽翘着二郎腿手指有节奏的敲着文件夹。

　　“他俩？！”岳超一时有点反应不过来，不是周航暗恋苏澄吗？怎么就他俩了？

　　“所以你那边的情报是？”季孟泽皱起眉头看着岳超，嗯？

　　“周航暗恋苏澄。”岳超一个直球过来，让季孟泽突然大松一口气。“啊，暗恋啊！”呼~那就是还没捅破那层窗户纸，真还有得救。“我知道了，你去忙你的吧。”

　　“是。”

　　季孟泽抓起手机快速的给季烟兮发了一个消息，果然不出三分钟季烟兮一个电话就甩过来了：“所以他们俩现在都不知道对方喜欢自己？！”

　　“确定了。”

　　“。。。。”确定了又有什么好开心的，两个人同时叹了一口气。听到对方默契的回应两个人又笑了起来。

　　“拆也不是，不拆也不是。”季孟泽当然知道，这种事情。想想他和高云琛就是因为身边一堆的人硬要拆，结果越拆越坚定，这条路这么难走，换以前他是绝对不会走的，就算是自己脱序演出，总有一天还是回归正轨的。可是万万没想到那么多人反对他，却激起了他的斗志，你们不是觉得我不会幸福吗？你不是觉得高云琛不好嘛？你不是觉得男人不能和男人在一起吗？他努力让自己过得幸福，他把所有的资源都拉到高云琛身上让他飞升一线，他也坚定的站在高云琛身边，他要让所有人都知道，他和男人在一起一样幸福一样完美。

　　“堵不如疏。”季烟兮一直觉得，如果当年没有那么多人反对云泽，他们俩可能就这么一段露水姻缘，然后就江湖再见了。就是因为两个人，特别是季孟泽的性子过分执着了，他认定的事情除非他自己放弃，否则越打压越反抗，反而弄巧成拙。

　　“那就不拆？但是，我觉得周航藏不住事儿。”一旦谁开口，这事儿都是一发不可收拾的，到那个时候怎么办。“我我，我先回一趟文泰。我去探一下他们。”季烟兮觉得还是她亲自去探探周家的虚实，心里有个数。“你，就帮我看着他俩，千万别，有啥不可收拾的。唉，你能看啥。。”这也不能让季孟泽24小时看着。

　　“我，尽量吧。”尽量啥，季孟泽有什么立场说别人吗？当年他不是撞了南墙都不回头直接把南墙撞塌了。挂了电话，季孟泽仔细思考着关于周航和苏澄的事，他一个过来人已经和苏澄说了这条路有多难走，周航呢？他敢开这个口吗？让高云琛去谈？就在季孟泽思考要怎么处理这件事的时候，一个电话进来：“不好了，出事儿了，季总！周航拍戏的时候被背景墙砸到了。”

　　“什么！”

　　季孟泽拿到医院地址就杀了过去，路上还给高云琛打了电话，高云琛撑着老腰也匆忙赶过去。一到医院，导演制片道具全都在，“季总，对不起，我当时。”道具在整理背景墙，他根本没看见周航，没想到倒了就直接砸他身上了。

　　“先别说这个，周航怎么样了？”周航的主治大夫刚好出来：“谁是病人家属？”

　　“我是他叔叔！”季孟泽应到。“这样的，小腿上缝了五针，你放心，我们知道他是演员，不会留疤的！骨头没伤到，但是还是需要静养几天。你们可以进去看他了。”

　　“那就好。”季孟泽和高云琛走进病房探视周航。“怎么样。”生无可恋的周航看见季孟泽和高云琛进来立刻要爬起来，高云琛一把按住他：“别起来，躺着吧。”

　　“季总，你别怪道哥，是我自己走过去的，然后砸到我的。”躺在病床上的周航第一句就是给道具解释。

　　“我知道了，你别多想了，好好养伤。这几天的工作我会重新让他们安排。”

　　“季总，你要是忙的话，你就回去吧。”周航当然知道季总是大忙人，能来看他他已经很感激了，不能耽误他的时间。“行，我先回去，云琛你留着陪陪他。”季孟泽给高云琛一个眼神，高云琛立刻了然的回应了一个。

　　季孟泽没多做停留就带着员工离开了医院，独留下高云琛和周航的经纪人。高云琛打发经纪人去买点东西，一个人陪着周航在病房里。

　　高云琛从水果篮里拿出一个苹果洗了洗，削了皮递给周航：“吃个苹果。”周航咬了一口：“挺甜的。高哥你也吃啊，这么多我那吃得完！”高云琛白了他一眼：“我是不会客气的！被你撞的腰痛还要来陪你，怎么也要你这里赚点好处费！”

　　高云琛给自己削了一个苹果才安心坐下吃起来：“说说吧。”

　　“就，就没注意就往那边走，谁知道那边在拆墙。”周航含着苹果说道。

　　“不是人家道哥的事儿？”高云琛咬了一口，是挺甜的。

　　“我都说了，不是人家道哥的事儿。就是我走神了。”周航说的小声，理亏的是自己。

　　“走神？你在片场走神？你不知道到处都是危险吗？你可是顶级偶像，你要保护好你自己好吗！为了自己的前途！我说过多少次了！任何时候自保为上！”不让自己受伤是作为一个偶像的职业道德，你的粉丝花钱不是来看你卖惨的，而是你光鲜亮丽的站在舞台上，大声告诉他们有梦想谁都了不起！你们要的一切我这里都有！

　　“哥。”周航欲言又止让高云琛斜了他一眼：“有话快说，有P快放！”

　　“哥，你能说说你和季总的事儿吗？”周航怯怯的说。

　　？！哦哟，重头戏来了，高云琛戏瘾有点被勾起来了，这种时候要扮演人生导师啊，诶，他大爷平时怎么做的来着？首先声音就不能太奶，要低沉，其次，态度要正经，周航就被一个特别严肃的眼神看了一眼，浑身一震。最后必须以过来人的姿态说说他们过去的事儿！

　　“我们俩是因戏生情的。然后就在一起了。”

　　“完了？！”

　　“啊，完了！”所以你刚刚表现成那样就这一句话？！周航整个白眼都翻过去了，什么鬼！

　　“不是，我是说，你怎么确认你喜欢他，然后你怎么确认他喜欢你。”

　　“我和他表白啊，他没同意，后来他和我表白了，我同意了，我们就在一起了！”第一次求交往，季孟泽没回应，第二次季孟泽问他同样的话，他立刻就跪了，不同意是傻子！

　　“！？你怎么敢和季总表白，你不怕他觉得你是变态吗？”好吧，这是直男固有的想法。“不怕啊，我们当时都本垒打了。有什么好怕的，要是他觉得我是变态就不会和我上床了啊。”

　　。。。。。果然是成年人的爱情，告辞了！

　　周航决定换一个话题：“那，之前呢？你们怎么上垒的？”

　　“他主动的啊！”

　　？！季总威武霸气！“那你不觉得季总怪怪的吗？！”

　　“我对这个不排斥的。而且当时我们还在拍情侣，很正常的。你想想你们季总那么好看，我要是能睡到我是不是赚了。”水瓶颜控没跑了。周航点点头，那倒是，他第一次看到季孟泽就觉得太好看了，比电视上的都好看一百倍！“不过，仔细想想，我们之前的关系都是他主动诶。”他前进一步，他就前进一步，他带着他跑一百米，他才敢跟着一百米。“哥，你为什么不主动！”

　　“我不敢啊！”

　　“怂！”

　　“！！”高云琛当时其实不太明白季孟泽对自己的感情是因为楚天凡还是因为高云琛，所以他害怕是他自己的一厢情愿，季孟泽一主动他就接，以前也不是没有过这种关系，当然那个时候都是和妹子，和男人，第一次就是他，先睡吧。别人的话，无论是男的女的他都可以无所谓，但是对方如果是季孟泽的话，他真是排除万难都要睡的！“我说我怕伤害他，你信吗？”

　　“真的啊！我信！”周航很诚恳的看着高云琛，算你小子有眼光！“那你为什么又。。”

　　“不知道，没来由的喜欢他。就希望和他发展出什么关系才行。既然他想要那种关系，我也可以，如果能进一步，我也行。只要是他我都可以。”高云琛在这段关系是有些自卑的，曾经有人用仙子落凡尘来形容季孟泽，高云琛觉得这特么就是个人才啊！对啊，他家大爷和他谈恋爱就是仙子落凡尘。偶像出身，没什么文化，演戏还是野路子，而季孟泽呢，三大顶级表演学校出身，正经科班训练，本科学历。他何德何能能配得上他。

　　“你怎么配不上了我了！我一个三百六十线的小演员，你可是上星剧男一，我演网剧还要给人家当配角呢！”季孟泽每次听到高云琛说配不上，他就会怼他。在他心目中，他的云琛是世界上最好的云琛！

　　“对了，你问我这个干嘛？！”高云琛当然知道是因为苏澄，但是他的演技提醒他，这个时候必须要装傻！看周航还在纠结的时候，立刻来一个出其不意！“你不会是谈恋爱了吧？和谁啊？！我认识吗？”

　　“啊！没啊。还没表白过。”周航被高云琛的三个问题果然问懵了。

　　“那就去表白啊，喜欢干嘛不说。”

　　“我怕他觉得，我变态。”

　　“？！嗯？”

　　“我，喜欢，苏澄！”哦嚯了哇！

　　一夜无事。

　　高云琛在家里养着腰，季孟泽按时到了公司，到公司的时候岳超也已经在了。

　　“昨晚什么情况？”

　　“情况有点严重。”

　　“他俩到什么程度你问出来了吗？”季孟泽翘着二郎腿手指有节奏的敲着文件夹。

　　“他俩？！”岳超一时有点反应不过来，不是周航暗恋苏澄吗？怎么就他俩了？

　　“所以你那边的情报是？”季孟泽皱起眉头看着岳超，嗯？

　　“周航暗恋苏澄。”岳超一个直球过来，让季孟泽突然大松一口气。“啊，暗恋啊！”呼~那就是还没捅破那层窗户纸，真还有得救。“我知道了，你去忙你的吧。”

　　“是。”

　　季孟泽抓起手机快速的给季烟兮发了一个消息，果然不出三分钟季烟兮一个电话就甩过来了：“所以他们俩现在都不知道对方喜欢自己？！”

　　“确定了。”

　　“。。。。”确定了又有什么好开心的，两个人同时叹了一口气。听到对方默契的回应两个人又笑了起来。

　　“拆也不是，不拆也不是。”季孟泽当然知道，这种事情。想想他和高云琛就是因为身边一堆的人硬要拆，结果越拆越坚定，这条路这么难走，换以前他是绝对不会走的，就算是自己脱序演出，总有一天还是回归正轨的。可是万万没想到那么多人反对他，却激起了他的斗志，你们不是觉得我不会幸福吗？你不是觉得高云琛不好嘛？你不是觉得男人不能和男人在一起吗？他努力让自己过得幸福，他把所有的资源都拉到高云琛身上让他飞升一线，他也坚定的站在高云琛身边，他要让所有人都知道，他和男人在一起一样幸福一样完美。

　　“堵不如疏。”季烟兮一直觉得，如果当年没有那么多人反对云泽，他们俩可能就这么一段露水姻缘，然后就江湖再见了。就是因为两个人，特别是季孟泽的性子过分执着了，他认定的事情除非他自己放弃，否则越打压越反抗，反而弄巧成拙。

　　“那就不拆？但是，我觉得周航藏不住事儿。”一旦谁开口，这事儿都是一发不可收拾的，到那个时候怎么办。“我我，我先回一趟文泰。我去探一下他们。”季烟兮觉得还是她亲自去探探周家的虚实，心里有个数。“你，就帮我看着他俩，千万别，有啥不可收拾的。唉，你能看啥。。”这也不能让季孟泽24小时看着。

　　“我，尽量吧。”尽量啥，季孟泽有什么立场说别人吗？当年他不是撞了南墙都不回头直接把南墙撞塌了。挂了电话，季孟泽仔细思考着关于周航和苏澄的事，他一个过来人已经和苏澄说了这条路有多难走，周航呢？他敢开这个口吗？让高云琛去谈？就在季孟泽思考要怎么处理这件事的时候，一个电话进来：“不好了，出事儿了，季总！周航拍戏的时候被背景墙砸到了。”

　　“什么！”

　　季孟泽拿到医院地址就杀了过去，路上还给高云琛打了电话，高云琛撑着老腰也匆忙赶过去。一到医院，导演制片道具全都在，“季总，对不起，我当时。”道具在整理背景墙，他根本没看见周航，没想到倒了就直接砸他身上了。

　　“先别说这个，周航怎么样了？”周航的主治大夫刚好出来：“谁是病人家属？”

　　“我是他叔叔！”季孟泽应到。“这样的，小腿上缝了五针，你放心，我们知道他是演员，不会留疤的！骨头没伤到，但是还是需要静养几天。你们可以进去看他了。”

　　“那就好。”季孟泽和高云琛走进病房探视周航。“怎么样。”生无可恋的周航看见季孟泽和高云琛进来立刻要爬起来，高云琛一把按住他：“别起来，躺着吧。”

　　“季总，你别怪道哥，是我自己走过去的，然后砸到我的。”躺在病床上的周航第一句就是给道具解释。

　　“我知道了，你别多想了，好好养伤。这几天的工作我会重新让他们安排。”

　　“季总，你要是忙的话，你就回去吧。”周航当然知道季总是大忙人，能来看他他已经很感激了，不能耽误他的时间。“行，我先回去，云琛你留着陪陪他。”季孟泽给高云琛一个眼神，高云琛立刻了然的回应了一个。

　　季孟泽没多做停留就带着员工离开了医院，独留下高云琛和周航的经纪人。高云琛打发经纪人去买点东西，一个人陪着周航在病房里。

　　高云琛从水果篮里拿出一个苹果洗了洗，削了皮递给周航：“吃个苹果。”周航咬了一口：“挺甜的。高哥你也吃啊，这么多我那吃得完！”高云琛白了他一眼：“我是不会客气的！被你撞的腰痛还要来陪你，怎么也要你这里赚点好处费！”

　　高云琛给自己削了一个苹果才安心坐下吃起来：“说说吧。”

　　“就，就没注意就往那边走，谁知道那边在拆墙。”周航含着苹果说道。

　　“不是人家道哥的事儿？”高云琛咬了一口，是挺甜的。

　　“我都说了，不是人家道哥的事儿。就是我走神了。”周航说的小声，理亏的是自己。

　　“走神？你在片场走神？你不知道到处都是危险吗？你可是顶级偶像，你要保护好你自己好吗！为了自己的前途！我说过多少次了！任何时候自保为上！”不让自己受伤是作为一个偶像的职业道德，你的粉丝花钱不是来看你卖惨的，而是你光鲜亮丽的站在舞台上，大声告诉他们有梦想谁都了不起！你们要的一切我这里都有！

　　“哥。”周航欲言又止让高云琛斜了他一眼：“有话快说，有P快放！”

　　“哥，你能说说你和季总的事儿吗？”周航怯怯的说。

　　？！哦哟，重头戏来了，高云琛戏瘾有点被勾起来了，这种时候要扮演人生导师啊，诶，他大爷平时怎么做的来着？首先声音就不能太奶，要低沉，其次，态度要正经，周航就被一个特别严肃的眼神看了一眼，浑身一震。最后必须以过来人的姿态说说他们过去的事儿！

　　“我们俩是因戏生情的。然后就在一起了。”

　　“完了？！”

　　“啊，完了！”所以你刚刚表现成那样就这一句话？！周航整个白眼都翻过去了，什么鬼！

　　“不是，我是说，你怎么确认你喜欢他，然后你怎么确认他喜欢你。”

　　“我和他表白啊，他没同意，后来他和我表白了，我同意了，我们就在一起了！”第一次求交往，季孟泽没回应，第二次季孟泽问他同样的话，他立刻就跪了，不同意是傻子！

　　“！？你怎么敢和季总表白，你不怕他觉得你是变态吗？”好吧，这是直男固有的想法。“不怕啊，我们当时都本垒打了。有什么好怕的，要是他觉得我是变态就不会和我上床了啊。”

　　。。。。。果然是成年人的爱情，告辞了！

　　周航决定换一个话题：“那，之前呢？你们怎么上垒的？”

　　“他主动的啊！”

　　？！季总威武霸气！“那你不觉得季总怪怪的吗？！”

　　“我对这个不排斥的。而且当时我们还在拍情侣，很正常的。你想想你们季总那么好看，我要是能睡到我是不是赚了。”水瓶颜控没跑了。周航点点头，那倒是，他第一次看到季孟泽就觉得太好看了，比电视上的都好看一百倍！“不过，仔细想想，我们之前的关系都是他主动诶。”他前进一步，他就前进一步，他带着他跑一百米，他才敢跟着一百米。“哥，你为什么不主动！”

　　“我不敢啊！”

　　“怂！”

　　“！！”高云琛当时其实不太明白季孟泽对自己的感情是因为楚天凡还是因为高云琛，所以他害怕是他自己的一厢情愿，季孟泽一主动他就接，以前也不是没有过这种关系，当然那个时候都是和妹子，和男人，第一次就是他，先睡吧。别人的话，无论是男的女的他都可以无所谓，但是对方如果是季孟泽的话，他真是排除万难都要睡的！“我说我怕伤害他，你信吗？”

　　“真的啊！我信！”周航很诚恳的看着高云琛，算你小子有眼光！“那你为什么又。。”

　　“不知道，没来由的喜欢他。就希望和他发展出什么关系才行。既然他想要那种关系，我也可以，如果能进一步，我也行。只要是他我都可以。”高云琛在这段关系是有些自卑的，曾经有人用仙子落凡尘来形容季孟泽，高云琛觉得这特么就是个人才啊！对啊，他家大爷和他谈恋爱就是仙子落凡尘。偶像出身，没什么文化，演戏还是野路子，而季孟泽呢，三大顶级表演学校出身，正经科班训练，本科学历。他何德何能能配得上他。

　　“你怎么配不上了我了！我一个三百六十线的小演员，你可是上星剧男一，我演网剧还要给人家当配角呢！”季孟泽每次听到高云琛说配不上，他就会怼他。在他心目中，他的云琛是世界上最好的云琛！

　　“对了，你问我这个干嘛？！”高云琛当然知道是因为苏澄，但是他的演技提醒他，这个时候必须要装傻！看周航还在纠结的时候，立刻来一个出其不意！“你不会是谈恋爱了吧？和谁啊？！我认识吗？”

　　“啊！没啊。还没表白过。”周航被高云琛的三个问题果然问懵了。

　　“那就去表白啊，喜欢干嘛不说。”

　　“我怕他觉得，我变态。”

　　“？！嗯？”

　　“我，喜欢，苏澄！”哦嚯了哇！


	55. 航程待起航（三）

　　“苏澄？！你是喜欢他还是喜欢他？！”

　　“我也不知道。我就是，我”其实周航也没搞懂自己到底是怎么了，突然失魂落魄的原因是什么？他回想了一下，对，就是苏澄帮贝寄凡整理带子然后想到他们未来的三天要朝夕相处就觉得心痛，然后又想到，这半年他们的关系，苏澄几乎不做的事情因为贝寄凡都做了，追星送机看演唱会，想想自己的演唱会，苏澄都没去过几场，为了一个咖位还没他高的偶像团体从北京跑到上海去看演出。

　　越想越难过，他也想从飞机上下来的时候第一眼看到他，他也想他在台上唱情歌的时候他能在，他也想他为了他乔装打扮装歌迷。每次外出看到好玩的好吃的他脑海里出现的第一个人都是苏澄，每次回来都跟献宝一样，没带贝寄凡的时候苏澄每次都能陪着他听他说最近的事情，后来带了贝寄凡苏澄就这边忙那边也忙，心酸。

　　“你什么。”等了半天周航也没说话，但是表情极其丰富，估计脑内已经上演了一场生死离别的狗血大戏，看着高云琛一脸嫌弃。

　　“哥，如果你看到季总和笑姐站一起你会不会难过。”

　　“？！阿泽和李笑？！站一起？！有什么好难过的？！”不懂关联。

　　“比如，就他俩去出差，没别人。”

　　“？！他俩不能一起出去出差，他俩是是AB岗！”高云琛无语的看着周航。

　　“那那那，那比如和我姑姑呢！”

　　“？！烟兮啊。我刚开始的时候是不太喜欢她，她成天粘着阿泽，阿泽天天被她特别是她老公带出去应酬，阿泽当演员的时候都没有绯闻，和她一起就有绯闻了。”

　　对吧！就是这样：“是吧，虽然她是我姑姑我也要说，老缠着季总对吧，特别讨厌对吧！”

　　高云琛一脸我没有我不是别瞎说不是我撇清关系：“只是心里会隔应吧，而且刚开始的时候阿泽真的任着季烟兮胡来，有点像我们刚开始认识的时候，我认识阿泽以后，从来没见过一个人可以这么肆无忌惮的闯入他的生活，除了我。”

　　“你怕不怕当时他和我姑姑跑了？”

　　“怕啊，所以。。”每次见面他都把季孟泽钉在床上干，到后来季孟泽都有点怕他回家。高云琛的想法是，毕竟前列腺高潮这种东西只有他能给季孟泽，他想用这个让他记着他的性福只能靠他。“你季总性格冷冷的，其实不太和别人接触的。”当时还是害怕的程度多一点，不过想到孩子了，高云琛实际上还是很信任季孟泽的。

　　“你什么时候不介意我姑姑的？”

　　“你姑姑是个CP粉啊，她从来就没有宵想我们俩，其实我还觉得不太好意思，而且全季很多应酬可都是她老公亲自出马，完全不搭尬的行业，老麻烦人家。”后来知道真相，高云琛对季烟兮倒是愧疚多一点，所以尊重自然也多了几分。

　　“你就不怕我姑父对季总有什么想法吗？我听说他以前也是。。。”

　　。。。。死孩子，哪壶不开提哪壶！

　　“你知道你今天说的话要是被你姑姑知道，你会有什么后果吗？”周航立刻捂上嘴。“也是，他花了好多力气追我姑姑，我也觉得他不敢。”周航是见过李凯修怎么追季烟兮的，当初季烟兮躲到他家，两个人在街头相遇，季烟兮还让周航喊她妈，每次见面都带着周航。直到有一次在街边遇到他妈。。。

　　“如果一个女明星和季总出差？”

　　“？！你怎么这么多问题！”高云琛伸手作势要打周航：“你们季总！这么多年，除了我和季烟兮，他没有让一个人进入过他的生活！这个你要了解！至于他和季烟兮，我已经解决了我的问题了，别再给我挑事儿啊！”

　　高云琛说完总觉得哪里不对：“等等，你到底什么毛病？！和苏澄有关？！”

　　“你有没有听说过那个贝寄凡。”高云琛点点头，听季孟泽刚刚说过。“他和”

　　“他和她不可能啦！”高云琛从季孟泽那儿了解到的事情让他做了如上判断，苏澄喜欢的周航诶，贝寄凡真的就是学生啊！

　　“真的吗？！”周航一双眼睛突然亮了！“他和你说的吗！”

　　“阿泽说的啊，他说。嗯，反正就是普通师生关系啊！”高云琛差点把苏澄喜欢他的话说出来，但是他知道这事儿不能从他嘴里说出，毕竟他的立场不能让他做这个事儿。

　　“所以他们俩没什么？”

　　“你等下！你是因为你觉得他俩有啥才给我这个死样子的吗？！”高云琛一口血差点喷出来！啊，你们俩能不能，啊这破事儿！

　　“你好意思说他，你们俩刚在一起的时候你不也是这个死样子！”高云琛回到公司和季孟泽抱怨，刚好一个朋友来拜访，也是演员的冷欣亦。

　　她实际上是高云琛的朋友，虽然熟识，也就是酒肉朋友的熟识。直到某一天高云琛打电话请求他帮忙介绍点资源，冷欣亦感到意外，认识多年从来未再工作上有什么牵扯，这样一开口冷欣亦想答应下来，但是话语之间冷欣亦觉得自己应该是误交损友了，是的，他不是给自己拉资源他是想顺带带着季孟泽，冷欣亦崩溃的听完他吹季孟泽，但是几年的交情又不能直接挂他电话，把电话放在一旁等他吹完才拿起来：“好哒，琛琛我会帮你多多注意哒！”

　　“？！不是帮我多多注意，是一定要注意！知道吗！”

　　。。。。高云琛！

　　结果就这样两个人开始了合作，竟然也合作了快十年。后来季孟泽成立公司就变成她和季孟泽合作，这时候时常会反省自己曾经是不是错怪了高云琛，算了，给自己撒狗粮的人，滚一边去！

　　“我可没因为阿泽和谁在一起吃醋成这样。”

　　“等下！你们公司什么情况！我的航程是真的吗？”

　　。。。。阿姐你什么情况才是，你一个大明星怎么也吃CP起来！

　　季孟泽头疼的看着两个人斗嘴，这叫什么事儿。走一步算一步吧，反正两个人还没什么实质的关系，如果能如此瞒下去的话，周航再冲动他也比高云琛少了一分阅历，苏澄就更不可能了主动了，他的性格真的就是所有人表面看到的季孟泽，温润如玉君子风范。

　　休息了两天周航终于出院了，被安排在家里继续休息，当天晚上苏澄回到家就看见周航躺在沙发上看电视，小腿还裹着纱布。

　　“疼吗？”苏澄放下行李赶紧蹲到周航面前，他在weibo上刷到周航受伤的消息，提心吊胆了两天，才离开三天一出接一出，全季虽然再次发了声明，但是周航并没有回应，一结束行程就立刻奔回家，虽然三天他都没有打电话给他，但是苏澄并没有十分生气，更多的还是担心。

　　“不疼了。”周航看见蹲在自己面前的苏澄，才想起来自己好久没联系他了，看见活生生的他出现在自己面前，周航开心极了。看到小孩脸上没有其他的表情苏澄心放下了一半，不打电话大概是因为在医院吧。“医生让我静养。”

　　“那就好好养着，医生有说要忌什么口吗？你饭吃了吗？想吃什么。”苏澄起身往厨房走，打开冰箱看了看，又拿起手机开始找附近的超市点了一点蔬菜。周航趴在沙发上看着苏澄忙前忙后：“没说什么，就是清淡一点就可以。”

　　“那好，你等会儿，我煮一下。”苏澄挽起袖子穿起围裙开始收拾厨房，他麻利的打扫了一下厨房，苏澄以前是不太会做这些家务的，从小到大他都是好好念书就好，开始学做家务就是和周航一起住之后，一开始总觉得不做点什么有点不好意思，后来慢慢的就习惯照顾周航。

　　大概就是给喜欢的人做菜似乎是一件很幸福的事情。其实周航也会一点，因为参加过一些综艺，就跟着大师们学了一点皮毛，虽然他也是吃健身餐，但是有时候也会做一点给苏澄吃。

　　门铃响了，苏澄擦了擦手开门，是附近的超市送来的买的菜。现在真方便，手机一点什么就有了。支起砂锅，准备给周航煮了一锅清淡爽口的时蔬粥。周航蹭着腿小心翼翼的走到厨房门口，看着忙碌的苏澄，随手拿起手机拍了一张。苏澄回头看了看他，笑了一下：“去沙发坐着吧，医生不是让你静养吗？”

　　“没事儿，没伤到骨头呢。就是伤口有点扯着。”周航又蹭着坐到了厨房外面的餐桌上正对着苏澄的方向坐下。

　　苏澄小心煮粥的样子让周航看着出神，自己还妄加揣测苏澄，太过分了，周航都想抽自己。“烫吗？”看着他小心拎着砂锅盖子的样子，周航问道。

　　“不烫。”苏澄头也没抬继续看着锅，苏澄真好，周航想着，就随手把刚刚的照片发到朋友圈了，当然是分组的了，只给全季组的人看。

　　冷欣亦：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我们橙子呀~

　　季孟泽：苏澄回来了啊

　　高云琛回复冷欣亦：[疑问]？！

　　李笑：哟，还让人家大教授给你煮饭？！

　　岳超：死亡微笑

　　.......

　　周航回复季孟泽：刚刚回来！

　　周航回复冷欣亦：[疑问]？！

　　周航回复李笑：我受伤了啊！

　　周航回复岳超：哥，求你换个表情，我孩怕！

　　.....


	56. 航程待起航（四）

　　“老冷来干嘛。”高云琛这几天还在养伤，年纪大了确实好的慢，做了一些简单的运动也不敢太激烈。做完运动就想着季孟泽还没下班收拾了一下去了一趟公司。到了公司，季孟泽刚从一个会议上下来正在批文件，高云琛视察了一遍公司，才晃晃悠悠的到总裁办公室。群突然提示有人说话，点进去一看是冷欣亦发了一个表情才想起来前两天她来公司的事儿。埋头继续工作的季孟泽抬头看了看他：“她手上有个本子，想让苏澄回来演。”

　　“苏澄都退圈了，演啥。”

　　“人家说了，我都可以复出，苏澄学习累了来开个小差也可以嘛。”想起冷欣亦的这句话季孟泽真是懒得吐槽，那么好的资源被她说的，开个小差？！

　　“男一啊？”

　　“对啊，你说呢。”

　　“别说别的，就算苏澄肯回来，我们可不保证后续营业啊。”高云琛真是觉得冷欣亦异想天开。

　　“她想让周航给苏澄当配角。”

　　“？！她还真是异想天开啊！周航现在身份怎么给苏澄当配角啊。这最近这么多事儿，还嫌不够乱啊！”高云琛扶额道。

　　“她又不知道嘛，不过今天知道了，估计也不会这么打算了。”高云琛一来，季孟泽本来想等冷欣亦走了再问，但是转而一想，不如提前告知。冷欣亦最烦的就是把工作和感情分不开的人，这个点给她提了，没准就打消了航程CP时隔五年再合作的想法。

　　“所以你故意让我说的？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“开门见山就得给她讲清楚，苏澄也不可能复出啊。之前我问过他。”苏澄在离开公司的时候，高云琛有作为公司高层好好找他谈过一次话，不，对就是开了一次会！苏澄去意已决，高云琛是非常了解的。

　　“我知道啊，我也是和他谈了好几次的。而且他俩现在的状况不太适合任何官方的合作。”

　　又聊了几句，两人陷入了沉默，季孟泽做自己的事情，高云琛就闲着刷手机。看到周航发了一条状态，哟，这是苏澄回来了，还做饭呢。啧啧。

　　“诶，人家都吃饭了，你什么时候下班啊。”高云琛敲了一下桌子。还埋头苦干的季孟泽看了看时间，本来还想说啥，对上高云琛的凤眼，他咽了回去：“就下班，签完这份就下班。”

　　“欸，这才乖嘛。”

　　午饭季孟泽一向在公司解决，高云琛不在北京的时候就会让张阿姨送外卖，高云琛一回来就会跟阿姨说不用送了。每次季孟泽打电话给张姨，张姨第一句就是：“小高回来了？”搞的季孟泽都有些不好意思。高云琛在北京，除了少部分拍摄耽搁之外，他都会千里迢迢开车过来和季孟泽吃午饭，今天也不例外。

　　两个人在公司附近找了一家餐馆选了一个包间，高云琛这两天养伤加调整也能吃点普通的食物，所以两个人点了三四个小菜一碗汤就吃了起来。

　　“最近螃蟹特别肥美，尝尝。”季孟泽把螃蟹推到高云琛面前。“大爷，你这，还让我练胸呢，回头小肚子吃出来。”高云琛看着季孟泽一直给自己布菜表面吐槽实际上可暖了。

　　“一次不要紧的啦！啊啊啊，这个牛肉超级好吃！”高云琛平日里也吃牛肉，但是这样烧制的方式热量未免，算了，就好好吃一次饭吧。季孟泽吃饭的样子特别好看，像个小仓鼠一样，默默的就吃，他嘴不大，所以吃的不大口，一点点塞进去看着高云琛也觉得有食欲起来。

　　“对了，烟兮回国了。”季孟泽想起啥就说啥，两个人能正儿八经坐着吃饭聊天的时间其实并不多。要么就是孩子限制着，要么就是两个人动手动脚，能这样排除所有干扰好好聊天倒是真的只有吃饭的时候。

　　“为了他俩的事儿。”

　　“恩，直接去了文泰，去探探周家的口风。”

　　“诶，你有没有想过苏家怎么想。”高云琛提醒季孟泽，季孟泽当然想过了，这种事情势必是两个家庭的事情：“苏家啊，你说苏澄像我吧，也确实，个性有点拗，主意正。他家，他爸妈是大学老师，这方面应该。”

　　“你见过吗？”

　　“没啊，没见过啊。”

　　“唉。”

　　“吃饭别叹气。”季孟泽摸了摸高云琛。

　　“他俩这事儿啊，现在两个人都有意思，但是”

　　“我觉得还好，一个怂，周航冲动吧，这事儿他不敢，毕竟他不知道苏澄是不是喜欢他啊。苏澄，算了吧，他除了在烟兮那个死亡训练营里为了能够出道努力争取过，这些年他争取了啥？”苏澄性格确实和季孟泽挺像的，佛，佛的不行，但是专业上的事儿真的没得说，特别执着特别有冲劲。不过他比季孟泽好太多了，季孟泽当演员的时候可没苏澄那么勤奋，他出道五六年在全季的安排下演了至少十几部戏，比季孟泽那个一年两部戏好太多了。

　　“万一他想争取呢？”高云琛想起当年佛的不行的季孟泽为了他可是废寝忘食的工作，既然两个人像，那么万一呢。

　　“周航现在才23岁，他也才26岁。他俩准备怎么着？苏澄比咱们都聪明，利害关系他应该清楚，他不走这步，周航这辈子都不知道。”季孟泽加了一块牛肉往嘴里放，脸上全是味蕾被满足的神情，撩得坐在旁边的高云琛受不了，直接抱过来吻了一番。

　　一开始还挣扎的季孟泽，也就放弃了，软在高云琛的怀里，直到高云琛放开他。“讨厌啦，把人家的牛肉抢走了！”

　　“你嘴里的好吃啊。”高云琛挑了挑眉。

　　“流氓！”

　　“只对你耍流氓！”

　　季烟兮到了文泰，先去工作室走了个过场，然后才去找周航的爸爸。“稀客啊！”周航的爸爸叫周旭东，是文泰扶贫办的主任，看到办公室门口站着大明星赶紧起身迎接。

　　“东哥这话就说叉了啊，怎么能是稀客呢，您得说欢迎回家！”季烟兮也没在客气的就坐了下来。周旭东给季烟兮倒了一杯水：“就你会说。什么风把我们大明星吹回家了啊！”周旭东会说稀客也是季烟兮有一年没回来文泰了。平日里工作室的工作有人负责，她只要通过网络就可以洞察一切，根本不需要亲自过来。再加上最近欧洲那边麻烦不断，她也无暇顾及国内的事情，实际上她本人已经在欧洲呆了三四个月了，这一回国就直接来文泰，家里的双胞胎还不知道妈妈已经回国了。

　　“西北风啊！”季烟兮笑道。

　　“贫嘴！诶，你不是在欧洲吗？”前几天还看季烟兮朋友圈定位是在花城。

　　“我在欧洲都快呆了四个月了，烦死了！”

　　“怎么了。”

　　“就之前我有个追求者，我和他合作搞了一个项目。”

　　“你家老李知道吗？”

　　“在商言商，有钱不赚那是傻子！”季烟兮当然知道对方的想法，但是她需要钱啊，白花花的银子摆在你面前，又不需要你牺牲啥，人家就图着能见上她一面能和她吃一顿饭，而且据她所知对方也已经有了恋人，这种钱还是安全的。“本来是我和他的事儿，结果前段时间他对象和他吵架，诶呦，一个大男人，疯了啊，抢我的生意，截我的胡，气都气死了！”

　　“他不是和你合作么，怎么抢你生意了。”周旭东对这个关系有点懵。

　　“他对象抢啊，不是他。一个大老爷们，精准打击都不知道！小肚鸡肠的！”

　　！！！“他不是追你吗？怎么又和男的？！”

　　“很正常啊，有双性恋这种吧，男的女的都可以。我回国的时候他们俩还在我家吵呢，我懒得理他们，跟管家说如果他俩吵累了就赶出去！”季烟兮想起那天就头疼，这边季孟泽和她说航程要出柜，那边两个老爷们吵的不开交，最恶心的是从英语吵到法语，从法语吵到拉丁语，一开始她还能好好看戏，这后面，显摆啥，秀啥玩意啊！

　　“国外真是开放啊。”周旭东有点不太能接受这种男女都可以的感情状态。男人不是应该和女人在一起吗？两个同性是要干嘛。

　　“也不会啊，航航的老板以前也谈过女朋友的，现在不是两个人过的好好的。”季烟兮顺着周旭东的话就接下去了。

　　“他俩这样也不是办法啊，以后老了怎么办，又没个什么法律关系什么的。住院了谁签字啊。”周旭东自然是知道季孟泽和高云琛的关系，因为周航小，云泽对周航算是特别照顾，两个人亲自来文泰好几次，自然也是有带着瞳耀前来。

　　季烟兮拿起手机点开一张四个人的合影：“你看，这一家四口多幸福啊。”每个人脸上都洋溢着幸福美满的笑容，撇开两个人的性别，单说这个状态，确实是很多家庭都比不上的。“现在有爸妈，以后还有孩子呢。再说他俩还年轻，过几年，没准合法呢。而且现在很多医院都可以让没有法律关系的签字的。这个不用担心啦。”

　　季烟兮不考虑这些，他们俩这么拼命挣钱不就是希望未来能过上好日子，所以他们俩多努力她都在后面支持他们！

　　“再说了，两个男人。”

　　“哥，你不会这么不开通吧。诶，园区里，我可以看见好几个啊。你不会跟我装瞎说没看见吧。”季烟兮从工作室出来的时候正好遇到一对同性恋人，现在这种关系越来越摆到台面上，大家也都不遮着掩着了。

　　“那是人家的事儿。我当然无权过问了。我只是觉得不太好。”季烟兮听着这话，想起五年前的周旭东，他第一次知道高云琛和季孟泽是一对的时候可没现在这么温和，真的是完全靠教养才压住心中的那股子奇怪的感觉。现在园区里比比皆是，他也算是见怪不怪了。

　　“哥，讲道理，这个社会形形色色的人都有。我家Henry要是喜欢男人我是不拦的。”

　　“那孩子怎么办？你家老李呢？”

　　“领养或者像季总那样代孕啊，老李，他比我开明多了，他无所谓的。”李凯修毕竟是欢场上过来的人，他本人以前出于好奇也是玩过男人的。季烟兮有和他讨论过孩子的未来，李凯修是完全站在季烟兮这边，真有啥他们选择尊重。

　　“路子真多哦。”

　　晚上，周旭东请季烟兮到家里吃饭，下厨的是周旭东的妻子，周航的妈妈。

　　“嫂子别忙了，这我都吃不下了。”看着一大桌菜，季烟兮都不知道该怎么下筷子。“托你的福。我今天也能好好吃一顿了。”周旭东倒了一杯伏特加，季烟兮就喝伏特加，中国菜配上伏特加真是别样风味。

　　“来，咱兄妹俩喝一杯。”季烟兮其实酒量不是太好，这慢慢喝还是成的。“嫂子最近不在家吗？”

　　“对啊，这不是听说你来了，才回来的。”周航妈妈端了最后一道菜，才洗手坐下来陪他们俩吃饭。“航航爷爷生病了，你哥哪有空啊，我就来回跑，最近啊，不太好，航航不是在拍戏吗，也不敢和他说。”人到中年，真是要历经太多的压力。“航航也是报喜不报忧，要不是你哥看见全季发声明，都不知道他出事儿了。”

　　“那个没事儿，阿泽和我说骨头没事儿，静养就好了。”季烟兮夹起花蛤，周家的爆炒花蛤绝对是大饭店水平的！

　　“这一耽误，又耽误拍戏了。打电话过去也就说没事儿没事儿。”身为父母自然是操心的。

　　“你也知道他的性格，最近可能是压力吧。我这次回来就是公司出了点事儿，都难呢。”

　　“对了，我还没问你回来干嘛。双胞胎都没管啊。”

　　“那俩，主意正的要老命，两个人有商有量的，共进退，你都抓不到任何把柄。也不知道像谁！”季烟兮对她家双胞胎已经是放养的状态了，周航妈妈一听就笑了，“还能像谁，不就是你嘛。”季烟兮被点破的有些不好意思。

　　“我们公司创意被人偷了，知道谁干的，没直接证据，而且很麻烦。损失嘛其实都是头脑风暴出来的，也是预备方案，现在就有点创意跟不上。这娱乐圈不好做啊。好的综艺节目人家有固定的班底，你要上要有东西交换啊，有的东西是你换来了，它没效果啊。自己做的好处就是可以量身定做。”季烟兮喝了一口酒，火烧两边，她现在只能先把钱的事儿稳固下来，有钱怕什么呢。

　　“都不容易啊。”

　　“旭东，我想过几天把航航叫回来。老人家还行，就是老念叨航航，想着他还没结婚生子，老头啊，就要哭了。”

　　？！季烟兮觉得有点不太对，不敢吭声就埋头苦吃。

　　“航航才多大，我爸也是，他那个人啊，打年轻就多愁善感。和航航商量商量，他也忙。”

　　“嗯。”


	57. 全季事务

　　季烟兮撤离文泰回了北京，先回去安抚了一下自己的老公，才回全季汇报。

　　“看来要扼杀在摇篮之中？！”季孟泽头疼，季孟泽心累，我一个堂堂大总裁还要管人家谈不谈恋爱！

　　“你敢吗？”万一适得其反呢，周航那个人要是突然给你官宣你都管不住。

　　季孟泽当然不敢了，而且人家现在俩说到明面上是他们一群人CPN，他俩连互相表白都没有，这种时候倒是真的特别容易掐灭爱情的小火苗，但是万一呢。“顺其自然？！”季孟泽疑惑的看着季烟兮。“哎呀，我管不了了！我哥要炸了，我收拾不了。”季烟兮垂着头，周旭东的脾气她是知道的，相当火爆，这些年是因为在高位加上年纪，慢慢磨平了一点。但是自己儿子出柜这种事儿。

　　谈恋爱又不非得结婚对吧，季烟兮和季孟泽对视了一下，两个人心虚的表态。是吗？这条路一旦走，对谁影响最大显而易见。这就是当年季孟泽考虑再三和高云琛纠缠了两年才正式在一起的原因。就季孟泽这种性格，如果当年和高云琛分手，他是受伤最重的。倒不是说高云琛不会受伤，但是高云琛的性格至少能走出去，但季孟泽就不一样，当时已经快三十五了，人到中年，走这条路，走不好就是万丈深渊。

　　而且一旦他和高云琛分手还想在这个圈子里混，必然有无穷无尽的骚扰。高云琛睡得我为什么睡不得，高云琛能要到人我为什么要不到。所以是否公开是否决定走这条路，季孟泽是想了很久很久，要走就一路走到底，要走就从一而终，要走他只要高云琛陪。

　　反观航程，一旦两个人分手周航的性格也不用怕。苏澄就不行了，而且他还在学术圈，哪个圈子都是江湖，万一这件事儿被人抓了把柄，他还要不要混下去，待不了，回哪儿？回家当老师？那就是定时炸弹，随时能把他炸的粉身碎骨。回演艺圈，全季肯定不能呆了，去哪儿都是坑。

　　这些东西他们考虑吗？至少季孟泽和季烟兮认真的思考过，都是老狐狸，其中一个还是过来人，“如果他们和你们一样呢？”季烟兮依然心虚的不得了。“二十岁，未来还长呢。”不止时间，还有其他，诱惑还没开始，一切都是漫漫长路，真能确定吗？

　　这条路多难走，季孟泽就多不愿意他喜欢的两个孩子步他们的后尘。如果他们再长几岁，他应该会全力支持，可是现在，都太年轻了。

　　“刘丹梅你想怎么办。”不说航程的事儿了，说说最近的抄袭事件吧。“当初是我妇人之仁了。”最近季孟泽最心累的就是这件事。若斯工作室是季烟兮名下的编剧工作室，明面上两家公司，实际上若斯的剧本策划几乎专供全季，无论是综艺还是电视剧，电影或者MV的脚本，都是出自若斯工作室的编剧们。

　　“和他有关的人我都清理的差不多了，她我还没动。”季孟泽伸手拿了一个文件夹，打开之后转到季烟兮的面前，全季的制作部经常和若斯的编剧进行远程头脑风暴之类的。而最近全季收到了一些小道消息，他们曾经的头脑风暴被人形成完整的创意直接备案了。

　　做这个备案的并不是谢葵跳槽的一心，而是和一心关系较好的电视台。知道这层关系却没有直接证据，犯难。“她我来动，明面上是若斯的事儿，你别插手了。”刘丹梅在公司也算是老员工，季烟兮没什么把柄能抓在她手里，但是季孟泽就不同，至少他和高云琛的关系就不能摆到台面上。现在能保持这种微妙的平衡，也是这个圈子的处世之道，谁都不愿意得罪人，对这种关系能睁一只眼闭一只眼没人傻傻的往枪口上撞。

　　“我们现在只能等，对方应该不知道你这些都是版权注册过的。”若斯有个习惯，就是无论谁的创意都会直接去版权登记，有的登记到个人名下，有的登记到公司。头脑风暴后的产物，若斯也有专门的人员第一时间整理归纳直接申报。所以即便创意被偷，只要能和自己的达到百分之五十的重合率他们就有证据可以直接告下来，现在被盗走的创意只能用等了。

　　“对了，东哥建议我们搞个体育真人秀，长度大概半年一季，大概方向就是去体校跟着学习。你要搞吗？”周旭东在和季烟兮聊天的时候突然想了这个点子，觉得可以做一下，但这个风险就大了，对演员的风险尤为大。

　　“我们公司好像没有正经的打星啊。”季孟泽想了想，虽然高云琛打戏不错，还有几个其他的男演员打戏都不错，但那是花架子，参加这种真刀真枪的训练万一受伤就不合适了。“我先在公司了解一下，你准备什么时候出方案。”

　　“月组接的，他们要一个月。”那天从周航家出来，季烟兮就把这个主意直接让月组接下，出方案做规划。“行，我研究一下到时候给你答复。”

　　季烟兮把文件夹合起来又还给季孟泽，季孟泽接过文件夹，随口问了一句：“还要去欧洲吗？”

　　季烟兮点点头，头疼啊，既然这里季孟泽已经处理的差不多了，那么她可以全身心的去把欧洲那边的生意抢回来。“你也是，追求者就不该有什么利益牵扯。”

　　“哥，那是钱呐！百分之二十三的利润啊，去哪儿找啊！”季烟兮当初看到利润报告的时候眼睛都亮了，啊，人民币的味道真香。“不过我总觉得不只是我的问题。管家说他俩那天吵累了就直接待我家了，要是主要问题是我的话，我家早就被砸了。”两三百年的大园子啊！季烟兮看了看季孟泽又刷了一下手机，突然想起什么“啊啊啊啊啊啊！季孟泽！你个祸水！苏妲己！”

　　？！“诶，我怎么就苏妲己了！”季孟泽直接随手拿了一张纸扔过去，这也太能栽赃了啊！

　　季烟兮指着季孟泽：“我想起来了！就是你！”季孟泽啊季孟泽，果然是千年的狐狸，真的是满世界勾引人啊。说他海外缘不错是一点都不假，追季孟泽的人都快成八国联军了。高云琛和季孟泽都是属于那种风中摇曳的桃花树，站着不动都有人扑上来，高云琛倒是男女通吃，但是一般情况也都是国内的比较多。季孟泽就不一样了，不知道哪个点特别吸引外国人，尤其是外国男人！

　　就他经常去花城的那几年季烟兮就打发了N个外国人，她突然想起来春天他们去花城拍摄的时候，她的这位前追求者现在的合作伙伴特别兴奋的跑了来，当时他才到希腊度假，竟然就甩了自己的对象到她家参加什么舞会。

　　“不能够吧，我在花城的时候可没做什么越距的事情啊。就是老高为了我打了人，别的也没什么啊。”季孟泽从来都不理解那些人为什么追着他不放，就单纯是长得好看？他都快五十的人了，有什么好看不好看的。是啦，他现在看过去也就三十多岁，但是前两天仔细看已经有细纹爬上脸了，该老了啊。

　　“你没在外面勾引高云琛？！”

　　“？！我勾引他干嘛！他是我老公！用得着嘛！”季孟泽无语的看着季烟兮，这都啥啊。

　　“老公叫的挺顺口的嘛。”季烟兮很少听到季孟泽用这种称呼，倒是高云琛每天媳妇儿媳妇儿的喊。

　　“滚！”季孟泽不想理季烟兮，拿起钢笔开始批阅文件，签到一半他皱起眉头，是哪个事儿？！不能啊。

　　“你想到什么了？”季孟泽表情的变化没有逃过季烟兮的眼睛，果然在花城干了不得了的事情。

　　“就。我们在罗马浴场。。。”季孟泽不好意思说下去，丢给季烟兮意会。季烟兮惊讶的看着季孟泽：“罗马浴场？”

　　“不会有监控吧！”。。。。这也太。

　　“没。”季烟兮摇摇头，但是接下来她说了一个让季孟泽立刻想死的事实：“罗马浴场隔音超级差的，你们没听见隔壁的声音吗？”

　　什么？！“我们去的是最贵的浴室啊。”

　　“最贵的，也就好那么一点点，想听还是听得到的。”

　　？！“高云琛！臭流氓！”季孟泽气急败坏的大骂起来。

　　远在健身房的高云琛正和人说话的时候打了一个喷嚏，“不好意思啊，大概是我媳妇儿想我了！”

　　。。。。呵呵狐狸精！对方内心OS道。

　　“要是真是这事儿，我倒是知道怎么解决了。”我的苍天呐，被直播了。她那个合作者是听得懂中文的，不过这种事儿听得懂听不懂都无所谓了。就直播这种事情能让人浮想联翩为了他还千里迢迢赶回来，他俩是玩的多浪啊。

　　“季烟兮，从今天开始，你和高云琛一个待遇！”季孟泽顶着通红的耳朵一脸严肃的和季烟兮说。

　　？！“什么？！”

　　“不许再进总裁办公室！”

　　“诶！我我怎么了我！”

　　“现在立刻马上给我出去！”

　　。。。。

　　“？！诶，哥你不能这么不讲道理吧！”季孟泽现在已经不是耳朵红了，脸也挂不住了，全程直播啊，太丢人了！季孟泽站起来，把季烟兮的东西抓了一下直接塞进她的怀里然后推着她往门口走。这一个两个的真的是要他的老命！这传出去。。。这特么能传出去吗！

　　季烟兮看出季孟泽的羞涩，只好顺着他的意出了门。走了几步路，季孟泽又喊住季烟兮：“烟兮，过年回来吗？”季烟兮先是一愣，然后才想起：“回来的，一定回来！”摆了摆手离开了全季。


	58. 听墙根

　　一个礼拜之后季烟兮回了花城，一进门那两个人还死在她家，她真的想操起门口盔甲上的剑扫过去。他的合作者Gavin和合作者的对象Jerome两个人穿着睡衣坐在她家客厅两端的沙发上，一个在看着电脑，一个在磨着指甲。

　　季烟兮就站在门口看了他们三分钟，管家就把他们这几天的恶言恶行一一报告，就听见季烟兮一阵又一阵的冷笑。

　　“各位晚上好！”季烟兮提高声量引起两个人的注意。“啊。你回来了。Serafina”Gavin放下电脑走过来想来一个热情的拥抱，被管家拦着了去路。季烟兮冷冷的看着两个人：“我家你们住的还舒服吗？”

　　Jerome撇了季烟兮一眼，“还不错。”死贱人，季烟兮内心已经在奔腾了，脸上依旧带着微笑。“既然在我家住了这么久，那我们来谈谈吧！”

　　Gavin、Jerome和季烟兮分别坐在三个不同的方位，管家给每一个人端上红茶，季烟兮抬手先喝了一口。“为什么抢我的生意。”季烟兮也不墨迹，开门见山的质问Jerome。Jerome不愧是坊间有名的狐狸精，挑着已经快飞到天上的眉，淡绿色的眼睛已经翻到天上去了，完全没有说话的他只有轻轻的冷笑两声。

　　MD老子的暴脾气，季烟兮按捺住内心的奔腾，依然云淡风轻的说：“我给你们俩一个机会，你们也给自己一个机会，否则的话，你们既然这么喜欢我这儿，那你们这辈子就别出去了！”

　　Gavin看了看两个人，不由得一身冷汗。一个骚狐狸尾巴翘到天上，一个小狐仙满脸的微风煦煦，都不是好惹的主啊。Gavin苦笑着说：“其实也没什么。。。”话还没说完，就听见季烟兮：“我让你开口了吗？他说！”

　　Jerome斜眼看着季烟兮厉声道：“你怎么不去问他，他做了什么！”

　　。。。。季烟兮喝了一口茶，嘴角抽搐：这特么到底什么鬼！

　　“所以你做了什么？！”

　　“我就是。喜欢了你。”

　　？！滚你丫的！“老子有男人了！别特么到处挖墙脚，我男人也不是普通人！”李凯修对季烟兮是非常信任的，即便知道这个合作者对季烟兮别有所图，但是他依旧信任季烟兮，还给她出谋划策。但这一切都不代表他能忍受自己的老婆被占便宜，所以季烟兮一旦说了自己受的委屈，怕是得引发国际问题。

　　“我老公希望我对国际友人好一点，所以你最好把这件事情给我讲清楚！”

　　“呵。自己做的事儿自己心里清楚。”

　　。。。。“老子特么清楚个鬼！”季烟兮已经控制不住把心里话都说出来了，管家立刻上前按住季烟兮。“你给我说！”

　　“也没什么。就是，做。”季烟兮似乎想起什么打断了Gavin的发言，“诶，我问你一下，春天的时候，白天还在希腊为什么突然就回来参加我的舞会了！”

　　季烟兮刚说完，Jerome就哈哈大笑：“我还要问你呢，你给他灌的什么迷魂汤！把我扔在希腊！你们中国人没一个好人！”

　　。。。。。“诶我这暴脾气。你怎么骂人呢！”管家再一次眼疾手快的按住季烟兮。

　　“我来看看。。”

　　“你不会是来看Anthony的吧！”季烟兮的猜测在Jerome突然暴走的瞬间得到了确认。

　　“你什么人啊，他有老公的啊！你特么还敢宵想他？！”Jerome拿起抱枕往季烟兮这里扔，季烟兮也不甘示弱，直接起身往Jerome身上踹过去。Gavin和管家立刻把两个人分开，Jerome躲在Gavin的怀里各种哭唧唧。

　　妈的贱人！

　　“都怪你！她还踢我！呜呜呜。”Jerome抓着Gavin的衣服哭的那个惨。季烟兮双手叉腰仰天长叹：“我特么！你知不知道他老公连Fernando都敢打！你特么有这种美人在怀你还想着他媳妇儿？！”

　　“什么！？”两个人本来还上演八点档，听到季烟兮的话突然都停止了愣愣的看着他：“Fernando？！他还能活着？！”

　　“呵呵，你知道谁出面救他的么？！”

　　“不会是那个女人吧！”两个人异口同声道，季烟兮点点头。“人家爱屋及乌，一眼就认定Kido是自己人！Fernando都不敢招惹的人，你特么还想招惹！”

　　花街的女主人，实际上是一个欧洲隐藏的贵族，控制着花城的所有，也控制着花城的命脉。Fernando也算是世家出身，看到花街女主人也只有被虐的份，她却格外的喜欢季孟泽，连带的喜欢高云琛。所以当时Fernando被打这件事其实在花城是非常严重的事情，却被轻轻松松摆平了，而这位女主人向来不管闲事，但季孟泽的事儿真就不是闲事儿。

　　Jerome又开始哭了，哭完还带着抽搐：“让你花心！这下好了吧！”

　　“不是，你们俩先等下。Gavin为了Anthony来舞会，也没发生什么啊。对了你是怎么认识Anthony的？”

　　Jerome擦干眼泪一把推开Gavin立刻变了一张脸：“呵呵，你以为就是舞会吗？把手机给她！”Jerome命令道。

　　Gavin默默的掏出手机打开音频，播放的瞬间，季烟兮手忙脚乱的要关掉！我靠！这特么也太。。。“他和我上床的时候还要放这个助兴！”

　　季烟兮一巴掌拍了过去：“你特么是变态啊！这什么啊！”音频皆是少儿不宜的声音，突然就证实了她的猜测，但是：“你特么的把这个录下来干嘛啊！”

　　“好听啊。”揉揉被巴了一掌的地方，Gavin贱兮兮地说。季烟兮一个白眼翻到天上，我去，“等下，我刚刚听到中文，这特么谁啊！”

　　“我听到的时候，也好奇啊，所以就录了下来。他们停了我就跟出去看，你猜是谁？”

　　“Anthony和Kido？！”Gavin点点头。

　　季烟兮被这个事情震碎了三观，一个堂堂公司总裁，私录墙根不说，还要在床上助兴，神经病吧！季烟兮捋一下：“所以，你就是因为这件事记恨他，要报复他，然后抢了我的生意？！”

　　Jerome仰着头：“难道不是你的错吗？如果不是你，那个贱人怎么会来花城，他又怎么会为了他把我扔在希腊。你们都该死！”

　　“你特么说谁是贱人呢！”季烟兮冲上前把Jerome一顿揍。Jerome身高180说起来应该比168的季烟兮要高很多，而且身为男人在体力上应该也是有优势的，但是季烟兮是谁啊，当初打星出身，什么擒拿格斗没学过，直接按到不客气的啊。两个人打做一团，Gavin和管家慌忙的要分开他们，家里的能用的人都上来帮忙。好不容易分开了两个人，Jerome的妆也花的差不多了，季烟兮的头发爆炸了。

　　这时季烟兮的电话响了，她摸了摸头发接起电话：“喂！”

　　“兮兮啊。”是李凯修。

　　“啊，老公啊！”刚刚经历过格斗的季烟兮还喘着。

　　“你怎么了？”听出不对的声音，李凯修立刻关心道。

　　“老公，我这处理正事儿，等我处理完了再给你打电话！乖啊，mua~”把李凯修打发走了，季烟兮正襟危坐下来，喝了一口茶顺了顺气。

　　“就为了你们这点破事儿！我这四个月损失了将近一个亿！一亿欧元啊！你们俩今天不把这钱给我补平，你们休想离开这里！”

　　女仆过来帮季烟兮重新梳理好头发，Jerome也用卸妆棉卸了妆面，实际上也是一个长得挺清秀的外国男孩，上了妆的Jerome从头到脚透着婊里婊气，让季烟兮真的看得就反感，卸了妆倒是清爽多了。

　　“还有你那个音频谁听过，哪里还有备份！是要我物理毁灭呢还是化学毁灭啊！”

　　“物理物理，家里没有了，就只有手机里有。”季烟兮一把抢过手机把音频发到自己的手机上，然后删除了Gavin手机里的备份。

　　最后在季烟兮的威逼利诱之下，两个人当场补了五千万才被允许离开。季烟兮留了一点钱剩下的分批转到全季的账户。

　　正在开会的全季CFO手机不停的发出震动，一看立刻瞪大了眼睛。坐在主位上的季孟泽看着自己的CFO夸张的表情敲了敲桌子：“徐总什么情况。”

　　“季总，我们的账户多出了三千万。”全场一片喧哗。“哦，是烟兮打来的吧。”季孟泽平静的说。这时他的手机也收到了一条消息

　　——不论你现在在什么地方，先拿一对耳机，带好之后敲我！

　　季烟兮神神秘秘的发了一条信息，季孟泽让岳超拿了一对耳机戴上。确认好之后，就收到了季烟兮发来的音频文件。

　　季孟泽打开一听耳朵瞬间就红了，一激动差点把水杯打翻在地，还好岳超眼疾手快接住了杯子。季孟泽突然站起来，然后转身要走，走之前对李笑说：“你继续主持，我有点事儿！”

　　季孟泽匆匆走回自己的办公室，锁上门，把手机和耳机扔到桌上，对着空气大喊了一句：“高云琛！！！”耳机还在播着那天他们在罗马浴场的激情四射。


	59. 得罪组长

　　门外的岳超听到一向冷静斯文的季总突然暴走，心里悄悄的为高云琛祈祷。季孟泽发泄完了，打开高云琛的行程表，这几天高云琛穿梭在各个城市春节晚会的录制现场。已经一个礼拜没有在家了，行程表显示明天高云琛就将回来。

　　季孟泽将手中的铅笔直接掐断，深呼了一口气，关掉音频，给季烟兮发了一条消息：“好的。”在办公室里压住了即将爆发的火气，才冷静的站起身，往大门走去。一打开门，岳超对上了气场极低的季孟泽，他都不敢说话，就听见季孟泽说：“回去开会。”

　　“好。”

　　回到会议室，季孟泽继续主持会议，被季孟泽这么一搞，众人都觉得是不是自己的问题，还没有汇报完的高管们都忙着检查自己汇报的内容有没有问题，汇报完的也在倒查自己的数据有没有纰漏。即便是小数点后三位，他们都要细细算，等季孟泽又回来主持会议，默默的递上最新的报告。季孟泽瞥了一眼新报告没有动，就指了指制作部的经理他是下一个汇报的部门经理。

　　“你继续。”

　　“啊。”制作部余经理紧张的差点把平板给摔了，还好慌乱中抓住了平板。接上投影，余经理开始汇报工作，这其实是新一年的第一场会议，虽然一月份已经过去一大半了。去年年底交待的推进的工作前半个月就必须开始汇报进度了。跨年没有完成的剧作到什么环节了，离完成还有多久，新开的项目已经开始到什么程度了，余经理一边说一边看着季孟泽。季孟泽脸上依然是春风拂面，完全不似寒冬腊月。但是余经理却总觉得会议室开错了空调。

　　接下来一个又一个主管继续汇报自己的工作，但是每一个人都小心翼翼如履薄冰。虽然季孟泽没有对任何人的的汇报做出特别严厉的工作，但是就目前他这个气场，基本上他只要开口就有种被判死刑的感觉。终于熬到散会，大家看季孟泽没走，所有人也不敢吭声就默默的坐在自己的位置上。

　　季孟泽把收来的报告一一圈注批阅之后才准备起身离开，此时离他刚刚说散会已经过去了半个小时，全场十几个高管愣是没发出一个动静打扰到季孟泽。季孟泽起身的时候才发现今天公司的高管们都奇奇怪怪的，他心里有事儿也无暇顾及太多。

　　把批阅后的报告推到李笑面前：“你再看下然后发给他们。”季孟泽说完便离开了会议室，偶像组的副组长是里面最小的中层管理，待季孟泽走出门外便跟了过去，扒在门边看着季孟泽消失在总裁电梯间，右手向后比了一个OK所有人才长舒一口气。

　　“季总今天咋了？”

　　“快吓死我了。”

　　“季总走的时候谁做的报告，站出来！”正是偶像组的连副组长，他默默的举着手。

　　“你皮绷紧一点，回头季总和高总告状有你好受的！”全季艺人部有两个组，一个偶像组一个演员组。艺人部的主管和偶像组的主管由高云琛一人兼顾着，演员组的组长是季孟泽。平时大部分时间都是两个组的副组长作为主要管理者，季孟泽虽然在公司但是总裁要处理的事情太多，副组长几乎等于组长，而高云琛则通过每天和他们视频电话往来收取偶像组和艺人部的工作情况。连副组长看着演员组的邓副组长欲哭无泪，我做错了什么，邓副组长双手摊开表示：“我也不知道！”大家你一眼我一语的，数落着连副组长。一旁看着报告的李笑终于开口：“你们都安静一点，想不想下班了啊！马上就要过年了。公司一大堆事儿。好了，先散会吧，季总应该不是因为你们生气的。”

　　大伙儿面面相觑，心中突然闪过一个念头，难不成是偶像组的那位组长？！

　　而远在外地电视台演播室录晚会的高云琛突然觉得一阵风从自己的后背吹过。“Alisa，把衣服给我一下。”向来健壮的高云琛突然找Alisa要衣服，让Alisa有点担心，最近和高云琛飞了好几个城市，生怕他生病，毕竟接下来还有两个重头的晚会要表演。

　　在台上彩排完，进入正式的录制阶段，高云琛依然是那个光彩照人的舞台之星，他梦寐以求的梦想舞台，在他和季孟泽的努力下终于达成了，站在那里接受来自命运的祝福，接受来自过往的谢礼。曾经有人问他们你们是偶像派还是演技派。季孟泽自然说自己是演技派，他的演技确实是公认的好，而高云琛被这个问题堵的半天没回应，说偶像派快三十了还偶什么像，说演技派非科班出身靠着一点点累积上去的演技也不敢恬不知耻的说自己是演技派。在高云琛抓耳挠腮不知道该怎么回答的时候，季孟泽笑着说：“我们是努力派。”

　　努力派，无缝进组，常年无休，做不了流量就走量吧，把自己扔在一个又一个剧组里，是高产了，却差点迷失了自己。在这条路上走的多艰难，没有人会懂，他们只会安慰吃得苦中苦方为人上人，这种话谁都会说。被抢资源，被抢角色，被人坑，他受委屈的时候，他想找个人一个地方去倾诉，似乎得到的都是轻描淡写的心灵鸡汤。

　　直到遇见了季孟泽，他用努力派三个字为高云琛的前十年的演艺生涯做了个最完美的注解，他懂他，他是唯一懂他的人。从偶像男团，到主持人，到跑龙套的，到正剧演员，到现在的视帝影帝，票房保证，一切的一切都是高云琛努力的结果。努力派成为了高云琛的标签，三十岁依然向往舞台，背上行囊重新出发，即使撞了南墙都不回头，坚持无悔。任何打戏动作戏，只要他能亲自上阵绝对让替身今天轻轻松松赚钱。各种高难度的戏他都照单全收。多苦的拍摄环境都依然微笑面对，依然是剧组里调解气氛的开心果，“他很活泼的，一个人就可以很开心很开心。”贯彻始终如他。

　　而直到遇到季孟泽，被人截胡季孟泽会第一时间开导他，帮着他找新的资源；受了委屈，他能第一时间发现，甚至不远千里飞来安慰他；文戏不太行，暴躁的他想扔掉剧本，是他轻轻的握着他的手，我在呢。然后陪着他重新研读剧本，重新构架人物，重新设置角色；武戏受伤了，也在工作的他加班加点提前杀青过来照顾他。

　　一颗真心摆在你的面前，只有傻子才不珍惜。所以那时没有多少资源的高云琛依然把自己的资源分给季孟泽；季孟泽需要任何的帮助，他都是第一时间出现在他的身边；已经不太吃普通食物的高云琛却烧的一手好菜；当遭受到非议的时候高云琛总是第一时间挡在最前面，他的身后是季孟泽，只能前进不能后退。

　　当季孟泽决定息影的时候，最难过的便是他，他想和他一起演戏，想和他一起出现在公众面前，但是越来越红的高云琛已经不是佛系季孟泽可以攀越的高墙了，唯有退居幕后才可以和他比肩而行。创业守业相夫教子。看似季孟泽的牺牲却是季孟泽对高云琛最大的保护，他们用另一种方式诠释着属于他们的爱情，属于他们的关系，属于他们的平衡。

　　思绪在三千英尺的高空上飘荡着，忙了好几一段时间，过着每两三天换一个酒店睡觉的日子，每天早晨起来都灵魂三问，我是谁我在哪儿我要干嘛。终于能够回家了，虽然接下来还有两个晚会，但是一想到晚会结束就可以在家好好的过个年，高云琛就异常的兴奋。

　　飞机抵达机场，他从航站楼里走出来的脚步都是轻快的，和粉丝还能聊两句。马上要见到自己的亲亲媳妇儿，高云琛整个人都是飘的。到了停车场，还没等粉丝反应过来，他已经催促着司机赶紧送他回家。他要给季孟泽一个惊喜！

　　季孟泽在weibo上刷到了高云琛到达的路透，看得出他很开心，但是季孟泽紧紧的握着手机，耳朵滴着血的红，他不开心，他十分不开心！

　　因为高云琛回家，所以季孟泽今天按时下了班，他让岳超开车却没有送进小区，而是在离小区五百米的位置上放了他下来。季孟泽提着电脑包，走在在小区的外墙外。自从买了这个房子，除了刚开始一段时间他有偶尔下来遛遛弯，已经很久没有在小区外面行走了。他都没发现外墙外的这条人行道旁的树上已经挂起了红灯笼，啊，要过年了。

　　他记得当年外面的地砖是红色的吧，现在已经变成青灰色。小区的保安似乎也换了人，他不熟悉。拿着通行卡走到小区里面，保安看到提示还喊了一句：“啊，下班回家啊。”

　　听到保安热情的问候愣住的季孟泽只留下了一个嗯。他住的房子从这个门还要走进去两百米，四周其他楼号，这棵树已经秃成这样了吗？季孟泽站在自家楼下看着门口的那棵树，他记得夏天的时候很茂盛的，秋天也很漂亮，冬天就已经完全秃了吗？四季竟然如此分明吗？

　　在电梯门口，他调整了一下状态，才用通行卡刷开了电梯。一层两层三层。。。。终于到了自己家。他用指纹打开了家门，瞳耀正坐在沙发上看动画片，阿姨从厨房端着一道有一道的菜出来，看见季孟泽来了就喊：“云琛啊，孟泽回来了。”高云琛穿着围裙拿着锅铲露出了半个身子：“大爷快去换个衣服，马上就可以吃饭了。”

　　季孟泽没说什么，只笑了笑。然后上楼回房间换衣服。出来的时候走到客房门口，他打开灯走了进去，摸了一下被子床垫，感受了一下暖气，还行，才下楼吃饭。

　　高云琛自然还是吃他的健身餐，一桌子的好菜却不能动筷子，看着季孟泽吃的香了也想来两口，季孟泽就夹了一块给他，他叹了一口，过年他一定要好好吃！

　　吃完了晚饭，阿姨去洗碗，季孟泽就在厨房切了一盘水果。给阿姨留了一点，拿到客厅四个人吃了一个精光。休息够了，就给瞳耀梳洗一下就送上了床。冬天很冷，但是被窝暖暖，瞳耀很快就进入了梦乡。

　　高云琛往外看了一眼，阿姨已经回房睡觉了。他上手抱过季孟泽，公主抱回了房间。才放下他，准备亲的时候，季孟泽一把挡住了他。

　　“琛琛啊，你这两天辛苦了，明天不是还有彩排吗？我觉得这段时间我们还是分房睡的比较好。我好久没见到你了，肯定会对你动手动脚嘛，所以，等晚会结束了你再回来睡吧。”高云琛被季孟泽软软的声音哄的一愣一愣的，还是大爷心疼自己。高云琛推托了一下，坚持说自己忍得住，季孟泽就一把抓住他的分身，示意他他可忍不住。高云琛才作罢。

　　高云琛把季孟泽压在床上亲了个够才念念不舍的去睡了客房。


	60. 拒之门外

　　云泽分房了几日，其实这也不是第一次了。早前高云琛需要大量时间休息的时候，季孟泽也会主动去客房睡觉，刚开始高云琛会不开心，季孟泽就安慰他为了第二天的精力，这几天都太累了。特别是演唱会前，季孟泽真的都主动避开。高云琛也能体会季孟泽的用心良苦，自然是在工作结束后好好报答他。

　　这一次高云琛也不疑有他，轮到自己睡客房，睡就睡呗。虽然这几天在北京工作但是早出晚归，时常也不能和家里人吃顿饭。晚上到家的时候，大家都睡了，他也就独自去客房睡觉。忙了几天，终于有点闲了，看见在客厅陪瞳耀玩的季孟泽，就凑了上去。季孟泽挣脱了一下，还是安静的窝在他的怀里。

　　高云琛用只有他俩可以听见的声音小声的说：“阿泽，我明天休息诶，我想你了。”季孟泽逗着小耀也小声的说：“再等等吧。”这一句，高云琛有些不高兴了，他正兴致勃勃的要和季孟泽亲热一番，结果竟然被拒绝了。他俩能十几年如一日的恩爱，在这件事上两个人需求相当，一个眼神两个人就能滚到一起。季孟泽就算是早晨趴在床上大骂高云琛，晚上高云琛一摸也就软了。况且一旦两个人有啥矛盾，高云琛直接用睡服的！拒绝这种事情少之又少，偶尔个把次大约都是季孟泽在生气。

　　高云琛心里大概也知道季孟泽又在生气了，但是生什么气呢？最近自己也没做什么让季孟泽生气的啊，每天都在各大晚会现场，哪有空让季孟泽生气呢。高云琛细数了一下当初季孟泽生气的事情，没经过季孟泽同意直接赔款解约，季孟泽听到违约金的时候整个人都傻了，那么多钱干嘛呢！高云琛又给他找了一个经纪人，季孟泽又气了一次。还有一次没听劝，把替身踹了，自己从二楼高的地方跳下来，季孟泽听到飞过去把他骂了一顿，忙前忙后的伺候了一个礼拜，任是连小手都没让摸一下。

　　最后一次也就是两三年前，他给季家换了一个大房子，说是回去的时候好住，季孟泽瞪着眼睛看着他说你一年回去几次！那个小区特别好，还是学区房！？！你儿子要回去念书吗！要什么学区房！

　　最近他没乱花钱啊，也没女演员传绯闻。。。男演员也没有。。说实在的季孟泽不太在乎这些绯闻，而且这种事情一出睡服就可以了，现在是已经快到了手都不让摸了啊，自己到底做错啥了？！高云琛还在纠结自己要不要跪，就听见季孟泽说：“小耀，瞳瞳，该上床睡觉了。”

　　哦，九点半了，两个孩子也很听话的从地上爬起来手牵着手往房间走去。季孟泽从高云琛怀里起来，大步流星的跟着孩子走，而高云琛在身后：“我也想牵手。。。”

　　给两个孩子换了睡衣，掖好被子，哄了一会儿，在门口留了一盏小夜灯才离开。而高云琛就倚着门看着季孟泽哄孩子。季孟泽从他面前走过也没任何表示就独自回房了，高云琛就一路看着季孟泽的背影脑子飞速思考：我特么到底又做错了啥！

　　第二日又如此，季孟泽还是没同意，高云琛就开启了撒娇模式：“大爷，人家好想你的。再等，再等下去就过年了啊。”季孟泽挑了一下眉：“那你就可以好好休息啦。”然后走回房间，顺带手把门给锁了。

　　？！

　　高云琛这下有点坐不住了，冲到两个孩子的房间，果然他俩还没睡，被突然闯入的老爸吓得差点喊出来。高云琛转身把门关上，“给老爸分析分析，你爸比最近怎么了。儿子你先说。”

　　哦，原来不是来抓包他俩还没睡的，两个孩子各抓了一件法兰绒的外套把自己裹的暖暖和和的，盘腿坐在床上和亲亲老爸分析最近不正常的季孟泽。

　　“我觉得爸比最近有问题！”

　　“我靠，是儿子，跟我想的一样！”高云琛和季耀辰来了一个give me 5。

　　“什么问题呢？！”高瞳雪无奈的看着他俩，高云琛从女儿眼里感觉自己是个白痴。

　　“你别用那种眼神看我，你知道你爸比最近什么情况？！”高云琛拍了瞳瞳的脑门，瞳瞳白了高云琛一眼：“阿泽不是挺好的嘛，哪里有问题了。”

　　“琛琛，阿泽是不是有外遇了啊！”

　　“？！季耀辰！”外个鬼啊！他的阿泽怎么可能喜欢别人！这点自信他是相当有的！

　　“外遇是什么？！”高瞳雪这一次有点懵，超纲了！

　　“蒲淘姐姐就是老爸的外遇！”。。。。。季耀辰你是想让我死是吧！

　　“蒲淘姐姐才不是呢，她是被误会的！”亲闺女！

　　“那就是罗晓瑞是你的外遇！”

　　“？！”父女俩看着季耀辰，继续懵。

　　“我才没有！是他爱和我玩，我都不喜欢和他玩的！”高瞳雪立刻为自己辩驳道。

　　“罗晓瑞是谁？”高云琛突然发现了一个重大问题，他们家瞳耀之间出现了第三者？！

　　“你不喜欢和他玩，为什么还把玩具给他！”季耀辰似乎憋了很久，两个脸蛋鼓的圆圆的！

　　“他比我们小嘛。我们有那么多玩具，给他怎么了！”高瞳雪觉得季耀辰特别无理取闹！

　　“等等，你们俩能不能跟我说说，谁是罗晓瑞啊！”

　　“就是因为你老给他玩具，他才会一直跟着你！”季耀辰点出问题的症结。

　　“并不是！”

　　“那是什么？！”

　　“他和我说他喜欢和我玩！”

　　。。。。。

　　高云琛看着两个孩子你一言我一语，信息量有点大，他得捋一捋，首先是他媳妇儿态度有点问题，所以他来找孩子讨论，现在变成他俩在吵架，为了一个第三者吵架？！不行，这事儿先解决，要是给季家妈妈知道瞳耀有第三者了，她能剥了他的皮！

　　“你们俩安静点！谁来给我说说罗晓瑞是谁？！”被高云琛大声喝止了一下，两个孩子安静了。然后高瞳雪才悠悠的说：“就是新来的一个小朋友，他老喜欢追着我玩，小耀不喜欢他。”

　　“瞳瞳啊，爸爸跟你说啊，你和小耀呢在一个班，要互相照顾！不能因为新来的小朋友就忽略了小耀啊。特别是男孩子。如果小耀不喜欢。。。”

　　“男孩子？！谁是男孩子？！”季耀辰摆出高瞳雪刚刚看傻瓜的眼神看着高云琛。

　　“那个罗啥玩意。。”

　　“？！罗晓瑞！？人家是女孩子！”瞳瞳斜了高云琛一眼。

　　“？！”

　　“好了，琛琛，没空理你，你去睡觉吧，我们俩也要睡觉了！”小耀和瞳瞳把高云琛赶出了房间，高云琛摆摆手说自己走，走了一段又折回头，听见瞳瞳说：“我明天不和她玩就是了。你别生气啦。”

　　“嗯嗯，瞳瞳最好了！”

　　。。完了，他儿子占有欲有点大，高云琛觉得这个事儿得和季孟泽好好聊聊，往主卧走去，一开门，锁着。

　　所以到现在我也没把季孟泽生气的事情搞明白。

　　休息了两天高云琛就进入更加紧张的彩排阶段，这次参加的是春晚，每天除了紧锣密鼓的彩排，还有精神上的压力，每天都能听见节目被换掉，节目在修改的消息。他这次和另一个线上有名的女歌手搭档对唱一首情歌，抒情的歌曲以前不是他的长项，这么多年也找了老师修正，也闯出了一片天。这首新歌是高云琛第一次作曲的歌曲，以前他写过一些歌，都是写词，这首歌是季孟泽生日前他写的一个demo，歌词也是当时才套的，刚好接到春晚的任务，人家问有没有什么歌曲新的并且适合春晚的风格，高云琛就把这歌给了歌舞组的导演，导演一听很满意，又召集了一个作曲家一个词作者和高云琛三个人准备了这首歌。

　　站在春晚的舞台上高云琛每次都有点恍惚，其实这不算是他第一次参加春晚，这几年也参加过几次，不过都是那种拼盘演唱或者导向年轻人那种，整个就是混个脸熟而已吸引一下年轻的粉丝而已。而这一次的歌曲位置，基本上算是前半场咖位最高的一首歌。甚至因为这首歌的歌词曲风，导演希望这是阖家团圆日的第一发催泪弹。

　　大概也是每天休息的很好，效果一直特别好。第一次带妆彩排的时候据说把现场观众唱哭了好些人。导演很满意，但是舞美上还是有些小瑕疵，还在修改。高云琛已经很开心了。

　　回到家里和季孟泽说起来，季孟泽给了他一个大大的拥抱和深深的吻，就算是完事儿了！

　　？！“再接再厉！努力奋斗！”季孟泽回房的最后一句话。

　　。。。。

　　哥，能不能给点雨露啊！。。

　　高云琛又跑去找瞳耀聊天，这两天他大概明白了罗晓瑞到底做了啥让他儿子占有欲爆棚，是他他也忍不了啊！仗着自己是个女孩子就拉着瞳瞳要跟她一起睡午觉，这种事情能忍吗？不能啊！儿子别跟她客气，把瞳瞳给抢回来！

　　不是，高云琛你不觉得。。你儿子和你女儿一起睡午觉才不合适吗？

　　高云琛显然没有这个意识。


	61. 久旱逢甘霖

　　彩排修整时期，高云琛会比之前轻松一点，但是他会经常在演播厅看着导演演员工作，看着他们工作高云琛可以学到很多东西，即便已经快四十了，但是依然在不断学习的过程中。有些技巧甚至可以放在自己的演唱会里。高云琛现在一年会准备三场演唱会，除了固定一场在北京为了让季孟泽来听的，两场会在全国选择，因为场次少，所以高云琛每次都希望粉丝来了能物超所值，每一次都进行准备，从舞美灯光道具布景几乎每一场都没有重复，而每一年都会有一个主题。今年的主题是季孟泽在去年工作会议上定的：“不惑。”

　　恰好是高云琛四十不惑，也是一个新的阶段，三场不惑将如何表现，高云琛还在思考。演唱会的时间今年的第一场台北场定在初春。消息一出，粉丝闻风而动，都摩拳霍霍等着买票。而在台北的粉丝更加高兴，因为这是高云琛开始举办演唱会六年来第一次到台北，而台北还有很多当年他男团的团粉，好多人都想借着这个回忆青春。

　　“高老师真好学啊。”高云琛跑到舞美师身边问了很多问题，舞美师对高云琛真是特别佩服。“哎哟，这个太难弄了，不是专业搞不来。”每年都在舞美问题上费尽心机。“如果您能给我指点一下就好了。”舞美师听到高云琛如此说，突然有了兴趣，两个人竟然愉快的讨论起来。

　　得到舞美师的帮助高云琛开心的回了家。一进家门，就看见瞳耀奔过来两个人抓着高云琛问个不停，中心意思就是为什么他们现在还在北京，他们今年不是应该回徐州吗？

　　高云琛和季孟泽除非工作每年都会回老家过年，一年回徐州一年回台州，今年刚好轮到徐州。

　　“今年我们不回去了！老爸要在北京表演啊！”高云琛把两个孩子抱在怀里坐下，两个孩子你碰我我碰你的打闹玩了好久。

　　“快下来，让你爸洗洗手吃饭了。”季孟泽看着两个孩子坐在高云琛的身上没来由的有些吃味，他也想。可是，他的气没有消！是的，半个月了！他还是没消气！每次听那个音频他就特别生气！（那你为什么要听呢季总？！）

　　两个孩子拉着高云琛到洗漱间洗了手才按照习惯坐下来吃饭。“爷爷奶奶都来吗？”瞳瞳眨巴着眼睛。“来的。”季孟泽给瞳瞳盛了一碗汤。

　　“那我们要好热闹了。”

　　“对啊，除夕我们还住这里，初一一大早我们去别墅住。”季孟泽这么安排着，高云琛笑了一下继续吃饭，虽然几天没深入交流，但是媳妇儿安排的不错。

　　“太好啦！”两个孩子放下筷子拍着手。季孟泽笑着让两个孩子快吃饭。

　　吃完饭陪孩子玩给孩子洗漱就一下九点半了，两个孩子又和高云琛进行了一下恳谈会，罗晓瑞的事情已经解决，季耀辰干得漂亮！

　　“是我儿子了！就是这样，是我的东西谁都不能动！”高云琛一挥手不知道给季耀辰灌输了什么奇奇怪怪的想法。

　　两个孩子睡了，他也准备回客房睡觉，他在主卧门口站了一会儿，还是忍住了没敲门。回到自己房间，准备睡觉，Alisa就发消息过来说明天一个采访需要带一件衣服，那是高云琛的私服，肯定不在客房啊。高云琛只好去敲主卧的门。“门没锁。”

　　会这个点敲门的，想也知道是谁，季孟泽就应了高云琛。

　　这大概是半个月以来高云琛第一次回到自己的房间，都突然有点陌生了。季孟泽趴在桌子上处理公文，每天都工作到这么迟吗？真的和之前的大爷完全不一样了，高云琛想起那个连营业都认为是加班的季孟泽，再看看现在把工作带到家里做的季孟泽，时间真的会改变人啊。

　　“这么迟了还在工作。”高云琛去开更衣室的门，“快过年了，事儿多，过完就好了。”季孟泽也不想加班啊，但是他想把时间都匀出来，因为他要给高云琛准备一个大惊喜，他之前就准备好了的，现在就等着时间到来。虽然生气依然还想着自己老公的季孟泽还是很可爱的。

　　“明天工作要用到一件衣服，就是上次演出的一件皮衣，你记得放哪儿了吗？”高云琛在更衣室里找了半天没找到那件被指定的皮衣。“皮衣？哦。在最里面的柜子吧。”季孟泽隐约想起似乎是有那么一件拿去演出的皮衣又拿回家。

　　“我找找，诶这破门。”高云琛来到最里面的柜子前，要开柜门，结果怎么都打不开。然后走出来“阿泽，手机借我一下，太高科技了门都开不了。”更衣室的门可以用手机上的app进行锁定和开关，高云琛把自己的手机丢在客房没带过来，只好拿季孟泽的手机。

　　季孟泽指了指床上，手机正在床上躺着，高云琛一勾就够到了。解锁手机正准备打开app，手机停留在一个音频文件上，高云琛一手滑打开了文件，就在此时季孟泽也惊叫起来：“云琛别打开！”然后冲到门口把门直接锁了。

　　接着整个房间就充斥着令人脸红心跳的呻吟声，季孟泽的脸瞬间就红了，高云琛震惊的看着季孟泽，这什么？这是他们俩？听的不是很真切但是高云琛还是听出季孟泽的声音，喊着他的名字。季孟泽上前抢手机，高云琛自然不肯，两个人就在床上闹起来。

　　高云琛把手机往身后一放，一把抓住季孟泽的手顺势把他压在床上，“季老师，这是什么？”气的眼红红的季孟泽用力挣扎着，真的是只怪自己平时太缺乏锻炼，根本不是高云琛的对手，他一个手就能把他两个手控制着。随着手机里的声音越来越荡漾，两个人也被撩的欲火纵生。“原来我们阿泽声音这么好听啊。”做的时候听到的声音和这样专门听到的声音，完全是两种感觉，有点旁观者的感觉。

　　“放开我！”

　　“季老师，你把门锁了，喊破喉咙都没人理你哦。”

　　。。。。好，自己挖坑自己跳！

　　“你放开我，我可以解释。”季孟泽吧嗒吧嗒的小嘴，现在在饿了半个月的高云琛眼里简直就是勾引，他直接压上去，趁着季孟泽还张着小嘴直接用舌头缠上他的舌头。“呜呜。”高云琛用力着吻着，不多久季孟泽就臣服在高云琛的吻技下，渐渐的不在挣扎了，高云琛感觉到季孟泽软了下来，才松开抓住他的手，然后开始摸着他的全身。

　　季孟泽伸手抱着高云琛，那薄荷糖的清香立刻就勾起了他的思念，这是半个月以来第一次的纠缠。高云琛的手不停地在他的身上划过，又不停留，没撩起一段酥麻还想再进一步，高云琛却逃离了。另一个领域又被挑起。

　　如此往复，季孟泽已经不再去想手机的事儿了，两人快速解除了自己身上的障碍，肉体与肉体在空气中起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，两个人迅速滚进被子里，身下的欲望开始慢慢苏醒。高云琛压在上面，季孟泽明显的感觉到那个火热的铁柱在不断壮大，压在他的分身上别有一番情趣。

　　高云琛顺着季孟泽的脖子一点点吻下来，此时手机的音频里传来一声特别娇弱的声音，而季孟泽因为高云琛低头吮吸胸前也附和着喊了出来。高云琛嘴角一裂，真是好吃。舌尖灵巧在胸前画着画，季孟泽舒服的根本不想拦着就让声音脱口而出。高云琛一手摸到季孟泽的身后：“哟，季老师这么湿了？”

　　已经陷入情欲的季孟泽也不想和高云琛装什么道貌岸然：“高老师还不进来吗？”高云琛熟门熟路的伸手从床头柜把润滑剂和安全套拿过来，顶着被子给自己已经硬了的分身套上安全套，开始帮季孟泽做扩张。即便季孟泽已经在欲海里沉浮，高云琛也不想让他受伤，按部就班的为他做好准备。

　　终于三指可以进去后，高云琛抬起季孟泽的腿把它绕在自己的腰间，一个挺身进入了温暖的甬道。“啊”火车进洞自然让季孟泽舒服的喊出来。

　　“啊，云，轻点。。。。好舒服，啊。”老夫老夫这么多年，高云琛依然是快速的攻占了季孟泽最敏感的地方，高云琛努力耕耘着，季孟泽舒服的一声声合着手机里的音频，高云琛突然有一种在和什么人比赛似的。他想让季孟泽喊过手机里的人，所以加快了速度的力量，“阿泽你好棒，整个都吃进去了，里面好舒服好暖啊。”

　　冬天的背景外面飘着零星的雪花，屋子里暖气阻挡着外面的寒冷，两个人在被子里紧紧相拥，贴合着彼此的肌肤，想将对方揉进自己的身体似的使出了全身的力气。

　　“啊。云，轻点，疼。”

　　“哪儿疼。”高云琛停下来问道。身下突然不动了，季孟泽开始扭动着腰：“别停啊。”

　　“你不是疼吗？”

　　“手臂疼，你太用力了。”季孟泽的眼睛已经泛起了一层薄薄的水气，不知道是疼的还是舒服的。高云琛笑了笑，吻了季孟泽的唇，身下又开始运动了。这次高云琛没有紧紧的锢着季孟泽，而是一手托着他的腰，一手捻着他胸前的红点，刚刚的吸吮已经让红点又硬又湿。高云琛的手指捻过的时候，激得季孟泽整个人都在发抖。

　　“阿泽你好紧，放轻松，别用力夹。”高云琛像是劝导似的话在季孟泽耳朵里立刻就化成了温柔的责难。房间里充斥着肉体拍打的声音，和季孟泽的呻吟，手机里的声音也还没停。高云琛用力撞击着季孟泽，季孟泽已经快承受不住了，前面的分身竟然在毫无抚慰的情况下射了。黏腻的液体沾在两个人的身上好像胶水似的将两个人死死的粘着。

　　高云琛加快了速度，季孟泽已经喊的有些发哑了。“啊，云，快点，用力，用力艹我！”被鼓舞的高云琛更加的卖力，而这时手机里传来了很明显的一个声响，那是季孟泽和高云琛一起飞上顶点时愉悦的奏鸣，然后戛然而止。

　　没了手机里的配乐，房间里安静的更加可怕，只有季孟泽被高云琛侵入的水声拍打声撞击声，只有季孟泽忍耐许久的真言，只有高云琛在深耕之下的喘息。上百次的冲击之后，高云琛也释放了一切。

　　他想留在季孟泽的身体里，但是带着套已经开始不应期的高云琛只好从季孟泽的身体里退出来。被干的完全声音嘶哑，水气已经滑落了半张脸的季孟泽才把腿从高云琛的腰间放下。

　　高云琛随手拿了湿纸巾给自己和季孟泽做了简单的清理。洗澡的事儿等会再说，现在我们谈谈手机里的音频是怎么回事儿。


	62. 我们的爱情将唱遍大江南北

　　“没想到你还有这种爱好。”他俩滚了半天，手机也掉到地上，高云琛俯身捡起手机，把贵妃椅上的抱枕拽了一个过来垫在后面，季孟泽软绵的靠在他的身上，听闻他的说辞立刻就清醒了。“把手机还我！”高云琛把季孟泽框在怀里不让动弹，一手拿着手机解锁。“诶，你放哪儿了？”

　　被高云琛锁在怀里的季孟泽挣扎了一下，依然打不过高云琛，只好作罢。“找不到啦，睡觉，我困了！”高云琛折腾了一下手机，突然想到可以在后台看见前面的程序，就刷了进去。？！一个存在app里的音频，但是看样子又不像是自己录的。点开又是香艳无比的现场。“快关掉。”季孟泽伸手抢手机，高云琛不给，季孟泽挣扎着起来扑过去要抢，大半的身子露在外面，鸡皮疙瘩就在高云琛眼前起了起来。担心季孟泽着凉，也就放手让他抢了。

　　“别冻着。”把季孟泽和手机一起按回被子里，季孟泽抱着手机窝在高云琛的怀里。“琛哥哥，我们睡吧，我好累。”然后大爷开启了撒娇模式。

　　“有精神和我抢东西，我看你是一点都不累。”高云琛的双腿夹着季孟泽不让他乱动，季孟泽明显感觉到身下的巨物又苏醒了，还是用力推着高云琛。“你别这样，我没体力做第二次了。”最近工作量太大，内耗有点多，眼下的乌青还过得去，但是精神是真的太疲惫了。经历一场激烈的性爱之后，季孟泽的困倦感就直接吞噬了他，眼皮已经在打架了，高云琛还在拷问他。

　　“？！大爷你又想什么呢？”高云琛也发现睡意布满了他整个人，所以他没想要做第二次，但是季孟泽一开口就让高云琛非常想调戏他。季孟泽抱着手机严防死守的样子让高云琛觉得特别可爱。“大爷你要不要把这个先关了。”季孟泽才手忙脚乱的拿出手机要关机，却被高云琛抢了过来。高云琛拢了拢季孟泽，他再也没机会拿到手机了。

　　“放开我呀。”

　　“你先说这个是怎么回事儿！”

　　“我先说！还不是都是你！”诶，季猫猫果然是向来理不直气也壮。

　　“这又不是我录的。”高云琛挑起季孟泽的下巴，秋水剪瞳的双眸，让高云琛轻轻的点了一下猫唇。“我认识你十几年我都不知道你还有这个爱好啊。你还有多少惊喜是朕不知道的。”季孟泽打了高云琛的手，“我才没有！快关掉啦。等会儿我又想要了！我实在没力气！”

　　高云琛哈哈哈大笑的关了手机的音频。“关掉了，所以到底是怎么回事儿？”

　　“都赖你啊！”

　　“诶，怎么又是我的问题！”

　　“那天要不是你非得在那边做，怎么会被人录音下来！”

　　？！哪儿？！谁？！高云琛一脸懵逼。

　　“罗马浴场啊，那个隔音非常不好。。”

　　“。。。谁啊。”

　　“烟兮的合作伙伴，简直神经病，更神经病的是他的男朋友，因为这段音频把烟兮几个亿的生意给搅黄了。”

　　“。。。。。外国人脑子有问题吧！”

　　“是啊！”

　　“那这个烟兮听过了？还有谁听过了！”我靠，虽然他自己听的时候很有意思，想到他家泽宝贝被人偷窥到这个程度高云琛有点不爽。

　　“烟兮又不神经病，她听到开头，然后确认是我们，就发给我了。然后自己删了，那个人的手机也删了。没外传。”烟兮当时听到的时候第一反应是全部删除，但是她还是觉得应该让季孟泽知道，好歹提醒他俩一下。嗑CP和知道这么详细可是两码事儿，也不是全然破坏了他俩在她脑内的感觉，就是觉得太奇怪了。删掉删掉！

　　“嗯。琛琛我们睡觉吧。”季孟泽在高云琛的怀里蹭了蹭，高云琛抓了睡袍给季孟泽穿上，“我们去清洗一下再睡，乖。”

　　高云琛抱着季孟泽去浴室清洗了一下，才回到床上，给季孟泽盖好被子，他终于想起来他来房间的目的，找皮衣！

　　拿起季孟泽的手机高云琛笑了笑，那是去年春天的事情了，当时也是多月未见，思念成灾。竟然遇到这样的事情，也是有意思。解锁了柜子，一眼就看见了要找的皮衣，取出放在椅子上，才关了更衣间的门回床上休息。此刻季孟泽整个人趴在高云琛睡过的地方，高云琛把季孟泽抱在怀里关灯准睡觉。

　　这是高云琛突然想到了一个问题的节点：季老师这半个月不理我是什么原因。

　　高云琛哄着季孟泽醒来：“阿泽，宝贝，你最近不理我是因为这个吗？”迷迷糊糊的季孟泽看了一眼高云琛，懵懵懂懂的应了一句：“嗯。”

　　“？！季孟泽！”

　　“啊。不要！放开我啦！”

　　小年开始高云琛基本上就不太回家了，都在演播厅里排练等待，还要录备播带什么的。因为季孟泽前几天的辛勤工作，小年一到他就给自己放了假，把公司全丢了李笑，李笑和岳超俩口子看着季孟泽雀跃的背影都想把手边的文件夹砸过去！

　　季孟泽回到家也没闲着，年关将至钟点工都很难找，好不容易找了两个加上自己和家里的阿姨四个人花了一天的时间把别墅里里外外打扫了个遍，总算能舒适的过节了。这几天家长们也陆陆续续都到了，都现在住在城里的复式，每天看季孟泽带着孩子忙里忙外，老王特别不好意思。

　　季孟泽笑着对老王说：“这是自己应该的啊，云琛在外面养家，我要把家里顾好啊。”老王真是打心底喜欢这个男孩，从第一次见到就如此，当时不着调的儿子带了一个男孩来见她，一开始真以为是普通朋友，长得好看又懂礼貌，刚开始挺高冷的，但是熟了吧就发现特别热心。而且心也特别细，高云琛都记不得事儿他都能全记得，那个臭小子就知道气他。后来听高云琛说他谈恋爱了，对象就是上次带来的男孩子，老王是有点被吓到的，但是高云琛主意正，言出必行，喜欢就是喜欢直白的让人无法拒绝。所以很快就接受了自己儿子已经弯了的现实。

　　就当是养了两个儿子吧，没孩子的时候老王看着他俩闲云野鹤，主要是季孟泽，那种生活想想也没有什么不好。二人世界，赚了钱给自己升级了一下品质，过的也比一般人好。两个人稳扎稳打的小日子过的也算知足。

　　原以为这日子就打算这么过下去了，有一天季孟泽打了个电话给她说家里要来新成员了，老王当时以为俩臭小子又准备养狗啊猫的。结果季孟泽说高云琛给她生了一个孙女。

　　“他跟谁生的？！他是不是做了对不起你的事儿了！？阿泽啊，跟阿姨说，阿姨绝对揍死他！”电话那头的季孟泽忍着笑没敢发作。“不是啦，阿姨，他到国外代孕的，我也代孕了一个。”

　　“？！”从天而降了一个儿子不说，现在是孙女孙子双全，老王开心的冲到北京要照顾孩子。

　　看着在客厅地上坐着玩玩具的瞳耀，老王一脸感慨，当年那么小的两个孩子，也长成小少女小少年了。时间真快啊，难怪前几天头发又白了几根。

　　季家对高云琛的态度也逐渐好转，前几年突然接到高云琛的电话说买了一套房子要他们过去办手续，都傻眼了。细想一下这些年这个孩子真的做了太多的事情，刚认识的时候骂也骂过嫌弃也嫌弃过，催着季孟泽去相亲结婚，但是一向乖巧的儿子竟然和他们发生了巨大的冲突，逆子啊逆子。相较于高家的平静，季家是真的发生了太多的冲突，但是季家爸爸是了解自己儿子的，越是打压他就是个弹簧越要反抗的。

　　果然儿子做出了更加让老两口不能接受的事情，代孕。

　　孩子终究是孩子，一切的恩怨也在此刻都烟消云散。看着不会但是非常努力在学习的高云琛，看着为高云琛息影的季孟泽，再看看婴儿床上两个没有血缘的却亲昵的像是双胞胎的孩子。再多的不满再多的不愉快，此刻都化为了对孩子深深的爱，这是我们阿泽的骨血啊，那个孩子真像阿泽。

　　两家长辈来了，季孟泽就安排家里的阿姨回家过年了。两个妈妈的相处比和孩子的相处要好一点，一开始有点为了面子，后来发现对方都是直爽的人，哪里还有什么心结，老姐妹聊天自然是没有男人们什么事儿。老王和高云琛一样，特别特别喜欢季孟泽，越看季孟泽越满意。每每和季家妈妈聊天的时候还说，哎哟，我们琛琛何德何能能娶到阿泽这么好的人啊。又漂亮，又懂事儿，当演员演技好，开公司越开越大。夸的季妈妈都觉得老王才是亲生的妈妈吧。

　　除夕夜，高云琛的节目出现在在八点五十左右，所以他演完就可以早早的回家了。全家人也没有早吃年夜饭，准备等他回来。

　　舞台的背景一块屏幕分成了两个场景，一个是学校门口一个是公司门口，高云琛和搭档女歌手分别站在两边高台上，两块背景随着歌曲的进行开始不断的变化，学校门口变成了求职现场，公司里被斥责的场景，好似在说两个人的故事。

　　随着歌曲和故事的背景终于交会在了一个烟花绽放的跨年夜，他和他相遇了。两个高台也并在了一起。高云琛抬起胳膊让女演员扶着，两人走下了高台，继续演唱。

　　这是一个相遇相知相爱相守的爱情故事，这是一个触动每一个普罗大众的故事，从两个人变成一个家庭，这是千万家庭的故事，无论是什么样的背景什么样的身份。

　　舞台的背景实际上是一个女孩在网络上记录自己的爱情故事，结合高云琛写的歌，珠联璧合。

　　歌曲结束，主持人煽情的说着这个故事，唤起了现场观众最原始的爱，已经接入弹幕文化的春晚，背景墙上飘着来自世界各个地方过春节的中国人华人的祝福和感慨。

　　季孟泽也悄悄的拿起手机在弹幕app上回着：“谢谢你。云。”

　　高云琛表演完，到后台接受了另一个节目的采访，寒暄了几句主持人问在哪里过年：“在北京啊，家里人都在等我吃年夜饭呢。”幸福的语气羡煞旁人。

　　结束了所有的工作，高云琛以最快的速度上了车回家。果然是住在城里好，而且除夕夜的北京街头极其空旷，不到二十分钟就到了家。和同事们道别互祝过年好，就回到了他温暖的大家庭。

　　幸福在开门的那瞬间迎面而来，季孟泽的拥抱让他顾不得长辈存在，直接揽住季孟泽来了一个法式热吻。突如其来的吻让季孟泽害羞得不得了。

　　高云琛则毫不在意的揽着季孟泽，网络上这首歌被刷屏了，好多人都在怀念过往分享自己的爱情。而他们的爱情已经被高云琛写到了歌里，唱遍了大江南北！


	63. 生日派对（一）

　　初一大清早，两个孩子在爷爷奶奶面前跪下拜年，拿到红包都开心的摇着红包。高云琛故意去抢红包，两个孩子惊慌的往季孟泽身后跑，“别闹了，快收拾一下去别墅了。”季孟泽从口袋里拿出两个红包：“老爸怎么会抢你们的红包呢，这是老爸和爸比给你们的。”两个孩子接过厚厚的红包往自己的小兜兜里塞，结果兜兜太小塞不下，高云琛又来了：“看吧，塞不下吧，给老爸啊，老爸口袋大。”

　　“爸比！你看啦！”

　　长辈们看到这一幕都笑的不行，老王走过来打了高云琛一下：“不要理你老爸，把红包给奶奶。”两个孩子正准备把红包交给老王，高云琛在旁边笑的肚子疼：“你们奶奶更坏，别听她的哈哈哈哈。”季孟泽走到两个孩子面前，伸手，瞳耀互看了一眼，把全部的红包都交到季孟泽手里，然后开心的跑到沙发上。

　　季孟泽抓着厚厚的一叠红包朝着高云琛摇了摇。“还是你厉害啊！”季孟泽甩了一下头，往楼上走：“那当然！”

　　“吼吼，你爸比要贪污你们的钱了！”高云琛吓唬两个孩子。

　　“你可别吓唬他们了。”季家妈妈笑着说，“来快搭把手。”季妈妈从家里装了一点昨天处理的食材放在保温袋里，让高云琛提着去车库。一家七口开开心心的坐上休旅车出发去别墅。

　　初一的早晨，北京的街道，特别的空旷，高云琛开着车载着一车子的幸福觉得特别甜。坐在副驾驶的季孟泽一直就盯着他看，一不小心瞄到高云琛就开玩笑：“干嘛看着我。”

　　“帅啊，不让看啊。”季孟泽傲娇的转过脸。“诶，求你，求你看看我吧！”这时李笑来了电话说已经到了。“我们也马上就到了。他们也都在路上了，等一下。”

　　车子继续在路上开着，就开出了五环。终于到了他们的别墅。远远的就看见岳超的车停在门口，开了门把车子停进去：“快进屋吧，怪冷的。”

　　季孟泽招呼一大群人就进了屋，不多久门外又传来各种汽车的声音。陆陆续续就来了好几个人。有季烟兮一家，周航，冷欣亦一家，还有一些朋友还在路上。

　　一进门，冷欣亦就大喊起来：“太窒息了。”映入眼帘的全是墨绿色。墨绿色的纱幔，墨绿色的气球，墨绿色的沙发，墨绿色的桌布，特么连冰箱门都是墨绿色的。

　　“贯彻始终啊季总！”季烟兮和冷欣亦抱了抱，两个女人开始疯狂吐槽满眼的墨绿色。生日快乐人家都用金色的字母，我们季总非得用墨绿的铝箔字母，闪的晃眼。

　　是的，这是高云琛四十岁生日派对，大年初一。他提前一个月就给好朋友们一个个打电话，甚至有的直接去他们公司请，希望他们大年初一能到别墅来玩。四十岁，是高云琛人生的新阶段，会是他们美好未来道路上一个漂亮的节点。

　　双胞胎和瞳耀就在客厅跳着要拽气球，被李凯修全赶到沙发上。岳超和高云琛从门外扛了一箱子东西进来，都是提前腌制今天派对要用的食材。季孟泽把冰箱门打开，里面整整齐齐的码着各种保鲜盒，里面有处理过的各种食材，加上从家里带来的，几乎可以马上下锅了。

　　“季总真是资本家，昨天休息还让我们帮他忙了一天。”季烟兮看着满冰箱的食材不禁啧啧称赞，李笑就在旁边吐槽道。

　　“我亏你们吗？假期多批了十天给你们！”季孟泽穿着围裙准备开始煮菜。

　　“谢谢季总昨晚的年夜饭！”岳超立刻走过来感谢季孟泽，“朝月斋的年夜饭啊！”季孟泽故意大声说道。冷欣亦立刻走过来：“季孟泽你也太不够意思了！我管你约你就不帮我约。”

　　“你来帮我干活我就帮你约啊！”朝月斋是最近特别火的一个餐厅，平时就很难订到位置，年夜饭这种至少要提前半年定。季孟泽是认识朝月斋的老板，平时也不开口，这次真的为了答谢岳超李笑两口子找人老板订了位置。

　　真的也是季孟泽面子大，也算他幸运，提前一天跟人家说，整个京城都订不到的位置，季孟泽能要来一个。

　　“我不管。你得补偿我！还让我初一别出去玩，要来的。”冷欣亦不依不饶。“不然这会儿我可已经在澳洲抱考拉了！”

　　冷欣亦的老公走过来：“季总，别惯着她。”

　　“行啊，你把你手上的那个电影给我家周航，你什么时候我要就给你什么时候定！”冷欣亦手里有个绝对爆的电影资源，这个看过剧本和配置都知道会双丰收的资源，但是男主角目前还没订，太多人都盯着这块肥肉了。全季自然也盯着，想吃到朝月斋这么难搞的餐厅，那就拿东西来换了。“老狐狸！”

　　“你说谁呢，老冷。”高云琛听到冷欣亦说季孟泽自然上前打圆场。“我说你家老季是老狐狸！”

　　“冷总，你这就不对了啊。朝月斋，我们季总面子真没那么大，这次还是靠另一位季总呢。”高云琛一进门就非常感动，整个屋子布置的花了不少力气，那冰箱一打开高云琛就知道季孟泽昨天有多忙。自然当媳妇被围攻的时候他要上前解围，顺便把季烟兮给卖了。“？！烟兮你也认识老板啊？！”

　　“朝月斋？”

　　“对啊。”

　　“我老公开的。”

　　。。。。季孟泽！

　　季孟泽哈哈哈大笑：“你特么！为什么不跟我说！”朝月斋开了很多年，一直就是一个岳姓的经理出面管理，一直也没人知道幕后老板是谁，竟然是李凯修。

　　“烟兮啊，太不够意思了！”

　　“诶，你要是能把你手上那个资源给我们周航，绝对VIP！”。。。“你们姓季都是老狐狸。”季家爸爸在客厅听见，回道：“可别带我，我可不是。”

　　“我也不是，欣欣阿姨！”季耀辰拎着气球走过来。冷欣亦抱起小耀：“你爸和你姑姑都不是好人。我们不和他们好了。”

　　高云琛要留在厨房被季孟泽赶了出去，季孟泽、李凯修和岳超各司其职，在厨房忙里忙外，其他人就在客厅陪长辈们聊天。周航看着他们一盘盘大鱼大肉的，想想自己，眼巴巴的看着高云琛。高云琛觉得这只狗的眼神有点奇怪，“你干嘛。”

　　“哥，我今天能吃吗。。过年。别让我。。跑一万米。。”高云琛笑了笑，指着琉璃台上一篮子的蔬菜：“看到没，那就是你今天要吃的。”

　　。。。。“我又不是兔子！哥过年啊！”

　　“今天谁最大！”

　　“你！”

　　“所以听不听！”垂头丧气的小狗子就默默的刷着手机，还时不时发点消息。欺负我！

　　菜终于烹饪好了，餐厅的圆桌也摆好了餐具，就等着一道道美味佳肴填满桌面。这是能做二十个人的大桌子。高云琛坐在位置上有点感慨，因为要上春晚，所以四十岁生日是没有和粉丝过的，不过收到了很多粉丝的祝福，今天是自己的农历生日，有这么多的亲朋好友来为他庆生，这是十年前他不敢想的。这桌上有他的长辈，有他的孩子，有他的后辈，还有他的好朋友们。真好，人生如此足矣！

　　大家起哄让高云琛先说话，他只好举起酒杯：“首先呢，我先敬爸妈。老王你等下我等下再敬你。”大家又是哄笑：“真是有了媳妇儿忘了娘啊！”高云琛平日里叫他媳妇儿他还好，可是高妈妈当面说他是他家的媳妇儿，他就有点害羞了。

　　“别闹！爸妈，谢谢你们，谢谢你们生了阿泽，遇到他我才知道什么叫做幸福，什么叫做家。”

　　“完咯，高妈妈你别生气，你这儿子不能要了。”有人小声说道，老王笑着应：“我看也是啊。”

　　“别打扰我，我这都乱了！”高云琛要说什么，老王自然知道，这个孩子从小背井离乡到外面闯江湖，她在家里也没办法照顾他，真的是遇到了季孟泽，有个人知冷知热，特别爱他的人过一生，她还求什么呀。

　　“真的爸妈，谢谢你们。如果没有阿泽，我估计现在还是个浪子，哪能有机会享受天伦之乐。谢谢你们相信我，把阿泽交给我。”高云琛干了杯中的酒，季爸爸季妈妈也喝了酒：“以前呢，我们就觉得你俩这样特别靠不住，这么多年，我儿子没看错人。”

　　“好了，老王！谢谢你！大年初一把我生下来！我要让你每一个大年初一都过得特别幸福！彻底忘了我这个熊孩子当年给你造成的痛苦回忆！”

　　“以前呢，我也和你们一样，也觉得两个男孩子能不能长久啊。现在啊，真是上有老下有小。诶，亲家母，别人家重男轻女的，咱家这一下子两个儿子，多好啊。”季妈妈此刻眼睛是湿润的，对啊，多一个儿子，多好啊。

　　“阿泽，谢谢你，我三十岁的时候收到最好的礼物是你，四十岁最好的礼物依然是你，你是上天赐予我这一生最好的礼物。我爱你。”

　　“哦~~~~”全场都惊呼起来。季孟泽准备开口，结果有人就开始起哄：“诶，老高你不该说啥吗？”

　　“说什么？”

　　“新年快乐啊！”

　　高云琛楞了一下，他好像还真没和季孟泽说新年快乐：“阿泽，新年快乐，万事如意。”

　　“哦哦哦~~~·”周航立刻跳起来，他是知道这个梗的，开始起哄季孟泽。“季总不回吗？”

　　季孟泽自然是秒懂：“身体健康，长命百岁。”这是当年他生日会上，十一月，玩游戏给朋友发一个新年快乐万事如意的语音，当时高云琛回的是正是这八个字。

　　CPF把这个当暗号，甚至有人煽情的说，不求你大富大贵但求你一生平安。而他们不知道的是，那个时候季孟泽身体并不是很好，这八个字真的是他生日最好的祝福。

　　季烟兮和周航使了一个眼色，跟姑姑搞事儿去！两个人在wiebo上一条新年快乐一条万事如意，一条身体健康，一条长命百岁。

　　CPF全体懵逼了


	64. 生日派对（二）

　　柜门堵吧！Ch里却讨论的热火朝天，有人说今天是高云琛农历生日，结果大家才反应过来。他们的粉丝，一边在ch里舞着，一边到高云琛的ch里祝他生日快乐。

　　“诶，季总你搞事情啊！”季孟泽看到季烟兮和周航的weibo都忍不住表情失控，他当然想昭告天下这个男人是他的，但是他不能，所以这种暗戳戳的狗粮他是特别喜欢撒的。

　　“过年嘛。”一语双关。

　　“诶，作为CPF看到这种场面什么感觉。”冷欣亦问。“我特么搞到真的好幸福啊！”在场的几个CPF都快笑昏过去了。

　　“周航，你给我加把劲啊，我也想嗑真的。”周航被冷欣亦说的吓掉了筷子。高云琛立刻搭腔：“不要舞到正主面前！要有CPF的觉悟。”半开玩笑的挡过了这事儿，但是季孟泽却发现周航的情绪确实波动了。

　　“周航，健身餐好吃吗？”季孟泽温柔的问着周航。周航被问的才回过神：“啊，好吃的！季总做的吗？特别好吃！刚刚高哥还欺负我！让我当兔子！”

　　“哈哈哈。”高云琛笑的不行。

　　“下次我教你怎么做。”季孟泽笑着说。然后和季烟兮使了一个眼色，两个人大概心知肚明了。

　　酒足饭饱之后，大家都坐在客厅闲聊，周航抱着吉他唱了首歌，又闹了几个客人也唱了几首。季孟泽这边切好了水果，饭后吃点水果有助于消化呢。大家都开始拿着水果吃的时候，季孟泽把电视和平板连上，说有个礼物要送给高云琛。大家都正襟危坐的等着看。

　　这是一个三分钟的视频，从一条时间线，两个分屏，从07年开始讲起，那时还在电影学校晃荡打游戏的季孟泽和初出茅庐参加选秀的高云琛，08年开始排大戏准备毕业的季孟泽和参加快本唱着高小奶之歌的高云琛。09年毕业茫然的季孟泽和参加中韩歌会的高云琛。然后各种各样他们演过的角色，直到15年命运的轮盘终于开始转到了一个节点，共演却未曾相见的第一部戏，接着是16年奇案的初次相遇，从这里开始分屏合屏了。17年圣诞合影，18年秋日定情，19年同居庆祝，之后合作的每一部戏的剪辑，高云琛给刚开公司准备去谈生意的季孟泽系领带的私密影像，高云琛把奖杯交给季孟泽，孩子们第一次到家里，一家四口浪漫休假，疯狂工作的季孟泽，不顾危险拍摄的高云琛，舞台绽放光芒的高云琛，仰望梦想成真的季孟泽，后台紧紧相拥的映像。

　　最后字幕：亲爱的老公高云琛：你过去的四十年我有幸参与了十年，未来我会继续不离不弃死缠烂打的陪着你一个又一个十年。——季孟泽

　　视频的配乐是高云琛春晚唱红的那首歌的demo，是最早的版本，是季孟泽生日的时候高云琛送给季孟泽的。

　　里面有好多影像都是在场的人第一次见到的。从视频开始到结束，全场没有一个人说话，都安安静静的看完。视频已经结束之后，季孟泽靠在高云琛的怀里，听到了高云琛加快的心跳，如果不是这么多人在，高云琛此刻已经推倒季孟泽了，所以他也无暇顾及别人，直接揽过季孟泽来了一个深深的吻。

　　“靠！比不了比不了！”

　　“这狗粮撒的。你们单身的记得啊，我们是比不了了。”几个已婚的男性看完都扼腕，这特么谁比得过啊！感叹完又开始数落自己的妻子：“看看人家孟泽，再看看你们！”

　　在场的女生都被感动的哭花了妆：“阿泽你太坏了，大过年的让人流眼泪。”然后指着自己的丈夫男朋友说：“学学人家孟泽啦！”

　　“产粮大手啊，这才是CPF的典范啊！”在场有几个朋友虽然不像季烟兮是一个标准的CPF，但是都熟知属于当年和高云琛季孟泽一起舞的人，算是看着他俩爱情成长之路的业内CPF，这个东西放出去，绝对能刷爆啊，而且有些视频他们作为业内都没有见过。

　　高云琛放开季孟泽，季孟泽才发现他满脸的泪，季孟泽扯过一张纸巾递给高云琛，然后悄悄的说：“多大个人了，还哭。羞羞。”高云琛倒是毫不介意：“人家感动嘛。”过去的十年，是高云琛最快乐的十年，有爱人相伴，事业有成，儿女成双，家庭和睦。再多的苦再多的累看到今天的一切都值得的。

　　“这个是我自己剪的哦！”季孟泽骄傲的看着高云琛，眯着眼睛求表扬。“我们阿泽好棒的！来张嘴。”高云琛掰了一瓣橘子塞进季孟泽的嘴里，然后附耳轻声说：“晚上好好奖励你。”惹得季孟泽耳朵瞬间通红。

　　“两位太太，你俩干的事儿，同人文都不敢写啊！”季烟兮抱着李凯修的手臂一脸感慨。当面被正主塞糖就算了，正主还特么把你的饭碗抢了。写什么同人文啊，剪什么视频啊！人家亲自来啊！好想分享给姐妹们看啊~

　　一群人七嘴八舌的聊着天，突然有人问：“诶，云琛你俩结婚几年了。”今天来的朋友们都知道他们当年在国外宣誓的事儿。高云琛不假思索地说：“宣誓六年了，结婚嘛？求婚就算了吧。”众人吃惊的看着他俩：“求婚？！什么时候求的？”

　　“明天吧，明天就十周年了。”高云琛挑了挑季孟泽的下巴，季孟泽吃了一片橘子点点头。“我靠，十年？！那个时候你俩才交往多久啊。”

　　“我们认识很久了好嘛。感觉都有一辈子那么长了。夜长梦多，不赶紧拴住阿泽，他可是会跑的。”高云琛笑着说，季孟泽看着高云琛格格的笑。

　　“你们想知道他怎么求婚的吗？”

　　“想！”

　　“他给发了一条消息说，宝我想你了，嫁给我吧！”

　　“我靠，老高你也太潦草了啊！”

　　“阿泽你答应了啊！？太草率了吧！”

　　“哎哟，臭小子，你这样就把阿泽骗过来了啊，我都不能同意了。”老王拍了一下高云琛。

　　“诶，我当时条件有限好嘛。我一个人在岛上，他在家里，还被催婚。我当然要赶紧开口了！”高云琛说后半句的时候没敢太大声，但是季家爸妈还是听见了。想想那个时候确实是，季孟泽从美国回来，还没休息停妥，就开始跟他催婚，也是张娜说趁着高云琛封闭训练赶紧把季孟泽给掰回来。万万没想到那个时候人家就暗度陈仓了，难怪后来怎么拆都拆不了。

　　“其实他酝酿了很久啦，说了一大堆话，我就觉得有问题，什么我在外面实现梦想啊，需要一个港湾啊，就觉得特别啰嗦，我就问他，你到底要说啥。”季孟泽想起那天还一如昨日，不由得甜了一脸。

　　“后来我们俩去牧师那宣誓的时候，人家都准备开始了，他突然单膝跪下来说，我还没正式求婚呢。人家翻译和牧师在旁边看的直翻白眼。”季孟泽和大家分享着当时的故事，这些是他们都不知道的。“翻译是知道我们俩去做代孕的嘛。你们知道翻译说了什么吗？”

　　众人都听的津津有味，全在问到底说了啥。“翻译说，人家孩子都给你生了你婚还没求啊。”哈哈哈哈哈哈。大家听完笑了一地，四个孩子听不太懂大人说得话，只看大人们笑他们也滚在长辈怀里笑。

　　“一眨眼就十年了啊。诶，当初这几个啊，就没有一个看好咱俩的！”高云琛指着在场的几个人说道。当年真的没人看好他俩，父母反对，环境不允许，两个人事业也没怎么滴，高云琛一堆的追求者，季孟泽那边更是一群有权有势的追着紧，内忧外患的。

　　两个人也就这么扛过来了。“哎哟，我当初还说小高恋爱脑呢，搞半天人家那个时候就是两口子了啊！”冷欣亦是那个时候才和高云琛有特别交往的，早几年就是个酒肉朋友，后来从商业伙伴变成知己好友。

　　“你就笨呗。”冷欣亦的老公说道。

　　“当初真不知道，还以为他俩就是玩玩而已，新鲜劲儿过了就好了。没想到啊！”

　　“滚，谁图新鲜了。我们阿泽对感情可认真了。”季孟泽打了一下高云琛，“我渣你了吗？”

　　“差点渣了！”想起第一部杀青完的那段日子，高云琛就觉得特别绝望。“最后我们家哥哥良心发现，我们才有未来啊！”

　　“哪里是良心发现，我看是见色起意吧！”季烟兮笑道。

　　“我哪有！”季孟泽笑着抓了一把高云琛的胸，惹得众人全场起哄。

　　“说起来啊，真的要感谢各位，没有你们这群损友啊。”高云琛摇摇头：“我和阿泽没有现在的好日子。真的，多亏各位了。”

　　“少来这套。”众人嫌弃的说。

　　“诶你当初找我是不是想买房子啊！”冷欣亦问道，认识那么久都没见高云琛开口的冷欣亦从那时就开始和高云琛合作。是见证了他们整个爱情的过程。买房子这事儿还是道听途说来的。

　　“不止啊，还想开公司呢。攒了半天，三环那个小复式，吼，刚刚够首付。每个月还要按揭。两个人日子过的苦哈哈的。”季孟泽不时的点点头附和一下。“得亏老冷推荐的那个电影，爆了，我们才把贷款还清。”

　　“前几年你们季总买这个别墅的时候，哎哟那样子，我学给你们看啊。”高云琛学着季孟泽当初买房子甩银行卡的样子，丹凤眼一抬，手一伸：“什么叫做目中无人六亲不认，我算是见识到了！”

　　众人被高云琛的模仿逗的笑疯了。“我有那么夸张嘛。”季孟泽也觉得有点好笑，当初真的是被钱逼了好几次。所以等发达的时候，能买别墅那天，真是走出了气势走出了风采，扬眉吐气的呢。

　　“诶别说啊。当初我真的觉得老高是恋爱脑，一天到晚就是季孟泽季孟泽的。我都想锤死他好嘛！总觉的啊季老师啊就是一朵鲜花插在，”

　　“讲清楚插哪儿了！”高云琛扔了一个橘子过去，被冷欣亦的老公接个正着。

　　“插二哈上！行了吧！狗头军师！”

　　“滚蛋！”

　　“觉得真的白瞎一季老师，那么漂亮啊，被二哈唬的五迷三道的。后来才知道啊，原来我们季老师切开是黑的！我算是被你们两口子给坑死了！”冷欣亦假装委屈的找老公求安慰。

　　“你们怎么会以为我们季老师是傻白甜啊！当初谁给季老师艹的人设！我们季老师多腹黑啊！”季烟兮说道。“我们早就知道了，我们家哥哥说了算！”

　　全场笑声一片。

　　“哎哟，我早没认识你，真是被这两口子给坑的！”哈哈哈哈哈。


	65. 十周年

　　下午几个人唱歌的唱歌，打麻将的打麻将，打游戏的打游戏。四个孩子玩累了还在楼上小睡了一下。晚上继续把没有煮的食材煮了吃了，才送大家各自回家。好不容易把家里收拾好了，也到了瞳耀睡觉的时间。把瞳耀哄睡了之后，来到客厅，家长们还在看电视。

　　高云琛和季孟泽走过来和家长说：“额，爸妈，我们请个假，瞳耀就交给你们了！”季妈妈摆摆手：“去吧去吧，明天回来的时候给我们打个电话。”拿了羽绒服，高云琛牵着季孟泽就跑了出去。

　　“十周年啊，当初啊，我们怎么拆都拆不了。人家都在过日子了。”季妈妈看着奔跑出去的两个人感慨道。

　　“拆什么啊，他们现在不是挺幸福的嘛。找个女的，也不一定有这么开心。”这么多年也能看见自己儿子和季孟泽在一起是什么样子，老王本来就喜欢季孟泽，现在更是当亲儿子一样疼，就怕高云琛欺负他。

　　走到车库季孟泽搓了搓手。“冷吗？”他点点头，高云琛就把手包过来。“快上车。”坐到副驾驶系好安全带，高云琛倒了一下车，然后关了车库门，家里的大门，一个油门就飞了出去。

　　“去哪儿啊，这大冷天的。”季孟泽捂着高云琛递给他的暖手宝。“去了就知道了。”高云琛没说，只是看着季孟泽刚刚出门被冻的发红的脸，觉得甚是可爱：“宝，还冷吗？”车里的暖气，手里的暖手宝，还有高云琛，季孟泽摇摇头：“不冷了。”

　　初一的夜晚，整个城市都是安静的，只有车子偶尔穿梭的声音，路灯打着冷冷的灯站成一排，季孟泽歪着头靠在车窗上，高云琛悄悄的放了一只手去握他。“注意交通规则！”季孟泽笑着说。

　　“对对，年纪大了要惜命的。”高云琛笑着。

　　“诶，我今天还没当面和你说生日快乐吧。”季孟泽忽然想起这茬，一进屋是气球装饰的生日快乐，大家对他说的生日快乐，视频里说的生日快乐，却好像没有当面说。昨晚因为怕今早起不来，也没敢太放肆，做了一次就睡了，早晨起来依然有点兵荒马乱。所以季孟泽好像都忘记这茬了。

　　“没事儿，留着等下说。你今天的礼物也没给我呢。”高云琛挑挑眉，季孟泽哼了一声：“哪有直接讨礼物的。”

　　“我们俩谁跟谁啊，对吧，老婆！”

　　“滚！”

　　“诶，谁在视频里写亲爱的老公高云琛的。啊谁呀！”

　　当时写的时候季孟泽是有些挣扎的，每次喊高云琛老公不是他做错事，他竟然还有做错事的时候？嗯，所以次数挺少的，要么就是被高云琛逼到绝境不得不喊老公。而且两个男人，他喊他老公，那他是啥？他也是老爷们好不好！但是真的就只有这个称呼能让他们俩的关系有不同于别人的存在。他们是宣过誓的夫夫，他们也是经历过正经求婚结婚，甚至还在烟兮的帮助下跳过舞会，走过红毯。

　　“不喜欢，我明天去改了。”季孟泽傲娇的撇过头看向窗外。

　　“喜欢喜欢，谁说不喜欢了。我媳妇儿第一次这么直接表达对我的爱意，我特别开心。”

　　。。。。

　　“我什么时候就没有直接表达过我对你的爱意了！”不过仔细一想，季孟泽好像真的就没有特别主动的和高云琛说过我爱你啊什么的，其实也不怪季孟泽，高云琛是一个特别喜欢表达自己的人，所以抢先就讲完了，说了这些话的后果自然是用他娇喘的呻吟来回复，所以哪有什么机会直接表达呢。

　　但是虽然没有说，季孟泽却是一个行动派，他能大老远飞了半个中国去看他，他在他脆弱的时候主动拥抱他，他能把自己的桃花全斩了，当然也顺便斩了高云琛的。说息影就息影，说代孕就代孕，说要好好过日子就过日子。

　　日常生活的点点滴滴都是季孟泽对高云琛无尽的爱意。而高云琛对季孟泽从一开始交往就宠着，无限的宠着。已经到了不可理喻的境地，所以有些人会担心这么宠坏了的季孟泽到底会不会让高云琛一直爱下去，人也会累的。然而大家的担心是多余的，就是因为高云琛对季孟泽的宠，让季孟泽都不会多看任何人一眼。太多向他表达爱意的人，可是谁能做到高云琛这个程度呢。

　　宠坏了就关在家里不放出来，高云琛曾经说。结果一语成谶，他的季孟泽就再也没有出来了。只属于他一个人的。

　　开了大约半个小时转了一个弯，季孟泽想起来了这是哪里了，是音乐之声山庄。这大过年的来这干嘛。音乐之声山庄有大大的草坪也有一个很大的人工湖，它的酒店就坐落在湖边。整个山头湖边就这一组建筑，山庄也是会员制，所以私密性特别好。平时他们会带着孩子来玩，接触一下大自然，放松一下心情。

　　这大半夜的过来干嘛？季孟泽狐疑的看了看高云琛，高云琛依然是一副老神在在的样子开着车。季孟泽也不管了，就等着他把车停妥。然后走到大厅去。

　　到大厅领了房卡就上了电梯，两个人没有牵手只是并行，然后一路走到房间门口，高云琛停了下来，季孟泽差点撞到门。高云琛给季孟泽捂了眼睛：“干嘛。”

　　“我让你睁开你再睁开。”

　　“神神秘秘的。”

　　季孟泽只好闭上眼睛，随着高云琛的行动路线一起走。然后听见房门关了的声音，高云琛还是没叫他睁开。季孟泽觉得好漫长的时间，高云琛从后面抱着他，然后在他耳边轻轻的说：“张开眼睛宝贝。”

　　在睁开眼睛的那瞬间，季孟泽快哭了。

　　他的面前是开放的阳台，正对着湖边，一只独角兽正在湖边喝水，蹄子踏着湖面掀起了阵阵涟漪，后面有一群可爱的小鹿蹦蹦跳跳的跑过来，打乱了平静的湖面，而后一堆的小动物小松鼠，小鸟，小兔子等等都跑了出来，踏过湖面，而在森林的深处一群萤火虫快速的飞了出来，飞向了他们的房间，在季孟泽的面前拼成了三个字——亲爱的

　　高云琛挥挥手——阿泽，高云琛让他也挥挥手，又变成了“谢谢你”，再挥手“十周年快乐。”

　　然后萤火虫开始飞舞了整个房间，季孟泽伸手抓了一只，又放了出去。他转身给高云琛一个吻，高云琛很快的就抢回了主动权一路吻着一路脱去衣服，把季孟泽推倒在床上，瞬间一堆的萤火虫从身后飞起，季孟泽就看见高云琛的身边慢慢飘起了零星的萤火虫。

　　“冷。”被剥的差不多的季孟泽紧紧的抱着高云琛，外面一阵风吹来，让他觉得有点冷。高云琛往外看去，阳台的门和窗帘都还没关，冬天北京寒风刺骨，而他的心却温暖无比，他伸手按了按床头的开关，门被自动关上并上了锁，窗帘也慢慢的关了起来。室内的暖气一下气就驱走了寒冷，热的季孟泽拽了拽还未脱掉的衬衫。

　　高云琛迅速褪去自己身上的衣物，也把季孟泽的衣服脱光。然后低头亲吻他的猫唇，伸出舌头撩拨那猫唇里的甜美。手也没闲着，有些薄薄的茧一路划过季孟泽的身体，激起他的颤栗。高云琛从猫唇出来顺着脖子一路吻到了胸前，大口吸着胸前的红点，一只手还捻着另一个乳头，高云琛的腹部感受到季孟泽那个尺寸也不平凡的肿大。另一只手绕过他的身体摸到后穴。肠液在刺激下已经有些流出，高云琛抬起半个身子到床头拿过润滑液，因为身上的重量全在下体压着季孟泽，让他舒服的呻吟了一下。

　　“这么等不及了吗？”高云琛笑着给季孟泽一个吻，季孟泽害羞的打了高云琛一下。高云琛继续吸着胸，另一手在帮季孟泽做扩张，慢慢的进入刮过肠壁的时候季孟泽还收紧了一下：“哥哥，放轻松，这样什么时候才能做完啊。”

　　“那就不要做啦。”嘴上说着不要的季孟泽身体却不是这么说的，肠壁越发的缠着手指，虽然如此还是顺利的进入了三指。高云琛准备提枪上阵时，在床上几乎被手指就差点搞到高潮的季孟泽突然缓缓的起身，“今天换我来。”他把高云琛推倒在床上，高云琛只好躺着看着他怎么办。他跨坐上去，扶着巨物到了穴口。季孟泽感受到那个庞然大物的温度，烧的他从穴口到心口都阵阵酥麻。最后他还是一咬牙坐了下去。高云琛的尺寸可不是一般的惊人，这样突如其来的闯入让季孟泽大喊了一声。高云琛扶着他的腰不敢往下走。“没事儿，我缓缓。”饶是使用过多年，季孟泽依然还是那么紧，不愧为天生名器。肠肉在巨物进入的瞬间就迅速包裹起它来，这不争气的身体季孟泽也是毫无办法。

　　缓过一阵儿以后季孟泽就开始慢慢的动起来，后穴的褶皱被高云琛的巨物几乎撑平。季孟泽的双手放在高云琛的胸前，虽然他在慢慢的律动却也不忘记捻揉高云琛的乳头，报复一下刚刚他给他的刺激。高云琛的巨物在季孟泽的缓慢律动下开始不满足了，他想要更多，但是季孟泽一副不紧不慢的样子，还不停的捻着他的胸前，他的手悄悄的扶上季孟泽的细腰。在季孟泽往下动的时候突然用力一按，下身用力一抬，直接触碰到了季孟泽的G点。季孟泽爽的头往后仰：“啊！”

　　“太慢了，不舒服哟。还是快一点好！”高云琛吧重音放在最后一个字上的时双手又再一次把季孟泽的腰往下按。季孟泽被激的又是一声叫：“啊。”身体瞬间就软了，高云琛争夺到了战地，扶着季孟泽的要快速的抽插着，季孟泽坐在上面完全失去了主动权，只能被高云琛颠得全身泛红。身下肉体撞击的声音，水声，上面季孟泽的淫叫和高云琛的粗喘让静谧的湖边小屋显得更加的孤寂。

　　高云琛坐起来这个角度几乎完全插入，季孟泽已经叫的没有什么力气了，依然还在喉咙里发出嗯嗯的声音，像极了小猫。高云琛揉揉他的头，季孟泽就整个人靠在高云琛的身上。被G点刺激到往后仰的瞬间，高云琛一口咬住胸前，下体明显感觉到季孟泽缩禁了一下。“云。不要，啊啊。快一点。再快一点。”

　　这样坐着无法完全发力的高云琛，慢慢的抱着季孟泽转了个身，把季孟泽压在了床上，季孟泽的大长腿立刻就圈到了高云琛的腰间。高云琛就放开力量开始进攻。

　　“阿泽，里面真舒服。好想一辈子都在里面。”

　　“嗯，啊。才不要呢。”季孟泽嘴上可不饶人。

　　“是吗，不要是吗？”高云琛用力干了几下就半退了出来。被情欲烧到两眼恍神的季孟泽突然感觉到后穴的轻松，只好软软的说：“云。别走。”

　　“你不是不要吗？”

　　“我要，我要。”季孟泽扭着腰求着高云琛，高云琛立刻又冲了进去疯狂的抽插起来。

　　“云，我好喜欢你。想和你做一辈子的爱。”

　　高云琛亲吻了一下季孟泽：“我也是。”

　　季孟泽的分身已经肿胀的不行，但是高云琛无暇顾及它，季孟泽想伸手去摸却被高云琛按住在头顶。“阿泽，我们让它自己射。”高云琛继续进攻着他的G点，每一次都冲进最深处，季孟泽喊得嗓子都有些嘶哑，只能发出呜呜的声音。在高云琛高强度的艹干下，季孟泽的分身竟然射了。高云琛没有给季孟泽不应期的休息时间，继续加快速度，身前的分身又再一次颤颤巍巍的站立了起来。

　　高潮中的肠壁突然的收缩让高云琛差点失守，几百次的抽插，让季孟泽竟然又想射了。

　　“啊，云，我又想射了。”

　　“等等我。”

　　高云琛加重了力度，还好是躺在床上，如果是刚刚坐着，季孟泽觉得他肯定掉下去了。他已经完全没有力气了，全靠身体的本能在和这个高云琛抗衡。

　　终于高云琛把一股热浪留在了季孟泽的体内，分身上的铃口也吐的明明白白。

　　射了一回之后，休息片刻，高云琛又重整旗鼓。然后把季孟泽翻了个身，高云琛从后面直插入季孟泽的身体里，季孟泽的腰弯成漂亮的幅度，双手撑着床，还有那么点力气和高云琛对局几次。然而高云琛的体力终究在季孟泽之上，季孟泽都射到没有东西了，只剩下淅沥沥的水滴。高云琛依然在他的体内甚至还在胀大。

　　这一晚他们变换了各种姿势，誓要把对方完全揉入自己身体似的，不舍难分。

　　等季孟泽醒来的时候，屋里一片黑暗，伸手一摸身边的人不见了。挣扎着起来，两腿之间疼痛感立刻袭上来。往旁边靠了靠，摸开了灯。屋内空无一人，原本还有些模糊的脑子里被身上的疼痛感完全激醒。

　　掀开被子，才发现双腿之间，不，应该是全身都是高云琛昨晚的杰作。这时门被打开，高云琛正好看见季孟泽在翻看着自己的瘀伤。立刻用腿勾过门关好。

　　“阿泽你醒了。”

　　“你去哪儿了。”醒来没看见人，季孟泽有些委屈。

　　“去给你拿吃的啊，宝贝。”放下食盘，高云琛又回头把门给锁好。季孟泽全裸着坐在床上，懵懂的看着自己的样子，惹得他咽了咽口水。但是做了一整晚的高云琛也知道季孟泽需要补充体力，所以强忍着欲望，给季孟泽准备了衣服，抱着他到浴室里洗漱。

　　“都下午了，餐厅没营业了，我去找经理厨房才给准备的餐点。”

　　正刷着牙的季孟泽听到下午了整个人都愣住了。“几点？”

　　“现在三点了。”

　　。。。。

　　“高云琛！大流氓！”


	66. 十周年（二）

　　“好吃吗？”高云琛喂一口季孟泽就慢吞吞的吃一口，伺候猫主子还不是容易的事儿，只要肯跪，主子一心疼，立刻就能顺毛。

　　“嗯。”季孟泽虽然嘴里骂着高云琛，但是心是虚的，昨晚也不知道是谁喊着我还要快给我，清醒过来的他想起昨晚的淫乱脸不由得红了起来。

　　“脸红了，在想什么？”高云琛摸了一下季孟泽的脸，季孟泽撇开头：“在想你。”

　　“在想昨晚？”高云琛故意逗他。

　　“你还说！”

　　“好好好，我不说了！”

　　“你这么忙了怎么还有空安排这个。”隆冬时节哪来的萤火虫啊，一片寂静的湖面哪有什么独角兽小鹿斑比，都是高科技的杰作。

　　“十周年啊，我怎么能不好好安排一下呢。”高云琛切了一口牛肉放进自己的嘴里。“你吃了吗？”季孟泽突然才想起来。

　　“吃了，就是看你吃的香，我也想尝尝。”季孟泽招了招手，高云琛往前挪了一下，只见他直接就冲着自己而来，猫唇就碰了过来，高云琛也不遮掩直接张嘴，一块牛肉落了进来，然后季孟泽就推开他，用舌头舔了一圈唇，露出满足的表情。

　　“小色猫！”

　　“我嘴里的才好吃呢。”季孟泽继续吃着饭。

　　“慢慢吃，吃完了我们等下就回家了。”季孟泽不解的看着高云琛。“大过年的，还夜不归宿，你妈肯定要骂死我的。”

　　“哈哈，没事儿，有我呢。”季孟泽突然想起来，现在在过年啊。

　　什么时候已经没有了过年的感觉了，大概只有瞳耀是真心盼着年来的，坐着都快昏睡过去也要等到十二点抓着大白兔奶糖蹬脚（季烟兮告诉他们，这样能长高。）第二天一定要拜年拿红包，然后穿着新衣服到处去拜年。

　　而对于他来说，已经很久没有想过节了，春节的氛围不如其他节日浓烈是真的，而且这种节日势必一堆的催婚，一堆的攀比，回家成为一种负累。

　　季孟泽盼着过年是从和高云琛交往开始，大年初一是高云琛的生日，当时他在异国他乡拍戏，每天除了电话只能视频。感谢这个时代让科技如此发达，至少相距万里依然能亲密如常。

　　过年的时候高云琛已经在家里休整了。十二点，刚过，手机就传来声音，是很多人的祝福，而他在等一个人。那个人是在工作了吧，老王看着儿子魂不守舍的样子，打趣问在等哪个姑娘。高云琛白了一眼：“我在等小伙。”

　　在一阵混乱之后，一个视频连过来。“生日快乐。”第一句话就是这个。新历生日的时候四面八方的祝福，虽然很开心，但是却觉得特别形式。反而农历年，大家都祝他过年好，这个人却和他说生日快乐。老王看了看一脸花痴的高云琛：“傻笑啥。”

　　“大爷说你辛苦了。”

　　。。。。

　　“没礼貌！叫小季哥哥！”

　　“。。。你就不能等会儿说！”

　　于是老王和小季就这么碰面了。这大概是他们的第二次见面，第一次见面老王就很喜欢这个长得漂亮的男孩子，温温的，不像他家高云琛特别闹。前一年老王就大概知道自己儿子已经弯了。对方正是当初她觉得特别温柔的男孩子。

　　“弯了嘛。”怎么办。老王想了半天，不结婚，和那么个大美人在一起也行吧，但是得给我生个孩子来。高云琛完全傻眼，妈我一男的，大爷也一男的，我们俩怎么生？所以后来高云琛就给老王抱了只狗。平时视频联系的时候老王就抱着狗对着高云琛喊：“快看，哥哥，哥哥。”

　　高云琛：。。。

　　“一个人在国外还习惯吗？”

　　“阿姨，新年好。还行，想家。”

　　“什么时候回来啊。回来有空来家玩，阿姨给你烧海鲜吃。”

　　“好啊好啊，我最喜欢浙江的海鲜了。”。。。马屁精。“好了你俩聊完了，该我了。越洋电话很贵的。”高云琛把手机从老王手里抢走，然后把狗塞到老王怀里，大跨步的往房间走。

　　“大爷，我好想你。”

　　“我也想你。我们用的WiFi不是越洋电话，不带这样糊弄你妈的。”

　　“我今天特别想你。”

　　“我也是。”

　　“大爷你什么时候回来。”

　　“好像是北京时间11号到北京。”

　　“擦！”

　　“咋了？”

　　“我那天上岛！”

　　“我们俩又要错过了！”

　　“呸呸呸！你等我下岛。乖。”

　　擦肩而过的那天，季孟泽大清早到了北京，就直接回徐州了，原本想顺道去一下台州，结果车子不便无法前往，只好和高云琛说了抱歉，高云琛感动的不得了。他根本就没想过大爷会想着来，这点时间他竟然想着来看他，高云琛抱着手机差点就哭了。

　　“一定要好好加油！”晚上在家里刷到高云琛的接机路透那大大的坚持，季孟泽欣慰的笑了。

　　14号情人节，和父母在外面应酬了一天的季孟泽回到家里，某只大狗就发来消息说我想你了。

　　“我也想你了。今天也特别想你。”

　　“大爷，我，就是，来岛上几天吧，站在梦想的舞台感觉特别好。”

　　“嗯。加油。”季孟泽伸手摸了摸屏幕，高云琛笑着。“你在哪儿呢？”

　　“我在宿舍外面呢。刚回来。”

　　“累吗？辛不辛苦？吃的好不好？”一连串的问候，让高云琛眼睛有点红了。

　　“大爷。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“今天是情人节吧。我好想和你一起过。”

　　“我也想。”季孟泽当然也想，他最近格外的想他，家里已经知道他和高云琛的事情了，他那个多事的表姐添油加醋的说了不少高云琛的坏话。即便有部分是真的，那又怎么样，谁没个过去呢。而且都弯了，还找女孩子这不是坑人家么。

　　“大爷你今晚不是去相亲吧。”

　　。。。。“高云琛！”

　　“阿泽，我，就是，练的特别累的时候看看你的照片我都能活过来。”

　　“嗯，我知道。”

　　“所以，阿泽。”

　　“嗯？！”看着高云琛欲言又止的样子，季孟泽有些奇怪。

　　“就是，这几天我就想，累了就会需要一个港湾停靠。”

　　“嗯？你到底想说啥？”

　　“宝我想你了，嫁给我吧！”

　　。。。。。“高云琛！”

　　“答应我嘛，答应我嘛。”二哈开启了撒娇模式。看着日渐消瘦的高云琛，季孟泽心里也是特别心疼。和他结婚，大概是季孟泽一直以来最希望达成的心愿，可是两个老爷们怎么能用嫁呢，他一个钢铁直男。

　　“宝，你愿不愿意做我一辈子的港湾。”

　　“然后你要远航出行？！”

　　“。。。。”和有文化的大爷聊天就要注意自己是不是给自己挖了个坑。看着高云琛一脸吃瘪的样子，季孟泽不禁笑起来。

　　“宝，你笑起来特别好看！”

　　“好。”

　　“？！”啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我有媳妇儿啦！诶我不是一直有吗？那个人叫季孟泽。

　　也不是特别就挑了这一天，但是意外的这一天就变成了两个人的纪念日，高云琛是一个浪漫的人，什么红酒玫瑰烛光晚餐他都搞过，还有一次赶着把戏拍完，冲到他剧组监工硬是把人直接带走出国去过了一个纪念日，留下整个惊呆了的剧组。现在年轻人谈恋爱太猛了吧。

　　那是他们五周年的时候，也是季孟泽待的最后一个剧组，当时谁都不知道，这一去竟然再也不回来了。那个剧的导演到现在都还记得当初高云琛来抢季孟泽的样子，后来合作的时候还亏高云琛，你什么时候把小泽还给我们呀。高云琛每次都特别傲娇的说，有本事你们去请啊。

　　这一次竟然动用了高科技，季孟泽突然想再看一次，再看一下独角兽突然的出现，看一下欢腾的小鹿，再摸一把萤火虫，怎么就突然少女心起来了。这么梦幻的事情倒是不太适合他们的年龄呢。

　　“琛琛，我想要你。”季孟泽想着想着突然就有了感觉，他也不避讳，直接就说了。

　　“。。。。”高云琛倒是楞了一下。

　　“饱暖思淫欲啊！”季孟泽把食盘放到旁边，一个飞身扑倒了坐在床上的高云琛。两个人翻云覆雨了许久，季孟泽气喘吁吁的趴在高云琛的身上。“宝，我们得回家了。”

　　“不回去了。把电话给我！”

　　高云琛老老实实的把电话给季孟泽，他给季妈妈打了电话说两个人有点事儿，让他们继续帮忙照顾瞳耀。“大过年的有什么事儿不回家。”

　　“大事儿！”季孟泽说着掐了一把高云琛，高云琛吃痛的不敢喊出声来。简短的报备之后，季孟泽挂了电话。继续趴在高云琛身上，听着他强而有力的心跳，特别满足。

　　“大爷。。你不会晚上还要吧。”

　　。。。。“高云琛！你个臭流氓！”


	67. 拿下资源

　　第二天回到家里，季孟泽才觉得有点不好意思。都四十几岁的人了，还沉迷在情欲而忘了过年忘了家。乖乖的和高云琛在家里陪着老人孩子玩了一整个假期。农历年假结束后，老王和自己的老姐妹约了出去玩走了，季家爸妈也要回徐州，季孟泽回公司上班，家里就剩下高云琛带孩子。

　　白天高云琛会带着孩子们去公司玩，晚上就和季孟泽一起照顾孩子。两个人把小日子过的热热闹闹，任谁看见都一脸羡慕。

　　这天季孟泽晚上没回来吃饭，等回来的时候身上沾染了一身的烟酒气，他酒精过敏不喝酒，胃也不好倒是这个烟就是经常抽的。高云琛没少说他。今天的这一身的烟酒气也就是在酒桌上带来的。

　　“云琛！”俗话说酒不醉人人自醉，大概就是这个时候的季孟泽。嘴里没有酒气，脸特别红，两眼含情脉脉的看着高云琛，他都想立刻在玄关把他办了，考虑到二楼栏杆上趴着的两个小人，他忍住了。

　　“爸比喝醉了吗？！”

　　“爸比没有喝酒哦！”季孟泽大声的对着二楼说。“高云琛，我要在这里和你做！”这次声音是小了但是内容给高云琛吓得，他立刻用手指压住猫唇。“大爷，孩子还在呢，你先去洗澡，我哄了孩子再来。”

　　“不要！”季孟泽这是真的喝酒了吧，高云琛腹诽道。他挣扎了不肯动，还要脱自己的衣服，高云琛立刻一个公主抱给把脱了一半衣服的季孟泽抱了起来。

　　“大爷我们回房间哦。”季孟泽这时倒是老实了，窝在高云琛的怀里，鼻息之间轻轻的呼着，让高云琛有点不太自在。好不容易把季孟泽抱到了床上，他又不肯放手了，抓着高云琛又是亲又是闹的，两个孩子冲过来看见这一幕都惊呆了。

　　“老爸，爸比怎么了！”

　　“？！”才发现瞳耀趴在门边看着他俩，高云琛是尴尬的，季孟泽是懵懂的。“你们俩怎么还不去睡觉！”季孟泽指着瞳耀。

　　“我这就去哄他们睡觉，等我！”高云琛扒开季孟泽的手，此刻他的家居服已经被高云琛拨开了一半。先给季孟泽一个吻把他安抚好，才立刻带着瞳耀滚回他们的房间。

　　“老爸，爸比到底怎么了？”

　　“吃糖吃多了晕糖。”高云琛你真能瞎掰啊！

　　“。。。”

　　“所以你们以后不可以吃糖了！否则会像你们爸比这样！”

　　“所以你是嫌弃爸比么！”

　　“高瞳雪！我警告你们俩，立刻给我上床睡觉！”

　　“我明天就和爸比说你嫌弃他！”

　　“呵呵。”高云琛狭长的眼睛和高瞳雪的迷你款对上，立刻就绽放了智慧的光芒：“你们呢只能等明天，我现在就去和他说你们觉得他很奇怪，就你爸比那个状态，你们觉得他是听我的呢还是听我的呢！”

　　。。。。姜是老的辣。两个孩子乖乖躺床上，高云琛才留了一盏壁灯离开了。

　　回到房间，季孟泽全裸的从浴室里出来，给高云琛吓得又锁上了门。今天大概是真的有问题了。

　　季孟泽坐在床上，拿起电吹风给高云琛。高云琛让他把浴袍披上才给他吹头发。

　　“今天什么事情这么高兴啊。”季孟泽这种状态基本上是有高兴的事儿没跑了。还记得当年剧组直播，他就一副喝了假酒的亢奋样子，当然亢奋了，那是季孟泽第一次能和高云琛以“情侣”的身份公开亮相。季孟泽对高云琛的感情也起了微妙的变化，已经不再是普通的同事关系，毕竟上了本垒，他想和高云琛亲近一点，但是高云琛却有些挣扎。

　　那场直播的状态确实过于诡异，而也是那次之后高云琛才发现季孟泽的亢奋状态有些不寻常。

　　季孟泽没有回应高云琛的话，只是安安静静的享受高云琛给他吹头发。等高云琛帮他吹好头发，他才一把把高云琛推倒在床上。“今天我要在上面！”

　　“好好好。。”这种时候就不要违背他了，爱他就为他。。。呵呵，怎么可能。即便是喊着要在上面的季孟泽最终还是被高云琛压在身下贯穿，季孟泽在高云琛身下千娇百媚的神态让高云琛欲罢不能，最终两人共赴巫山。

　　结束之后，季孟泽才发觉自己今天可能有些失态了，趴在高云琛的怀里，乖得不像样子。高云琛揽着他的腰，手偶尔搭上圆润的臀部，轻轻的拍一下，异常的羞耻感让季孟泽趴在怀里不出来。高云琛也不逗他，“别，小心闷坏了。”

　　季孟泽才从高云琛的怀里抬起来。“遇到什么好事儿了，跟哥哥说说。”季孟泽弯起猫唇，一条腿搭上了高云琛的腿，被高云琛夹着，两个人的身体依然还在纠缠着。

　　“我帮周航拿到那个资源了！”冷欣亦的那个必爆的资源，可能可以把周航推上国际舞台的资源，至少在国内电影节几乎都可以拿到提名的资源。

　　虽然冷欣亦和全季关系不错，但是就是因为这个资源如此之好，众多经纪公司都在明争暗夺，可以说这场无硝烟的战争已经烧了半个娱乐圈。

　　“去面试了几百个人，最后导演决定要周航。”导演觉得周航身上的某些特质和男主角很像，这是原因之一。周航的演技虽然不是最佳，但是导演觉得他是是个可造之材，这是其二。更重要的是，当各方势力撕的你死我活的时候，周航的背景就变得特别突出了，他是顶流自带流量，本身就有票房保证，口碑又好形象又佳，全季的人，没有黑历史没有一些乱七八糟的事情。至少能保证在拍摄过程中不会有什么奇奇怪怪的新闻模糊焦点。

　　“不过，女主角可能要一段时间，男主角被定了能露脸的就只有女主角了，别人也不会善罢甘休的。主题曲我也拿到了，Mys-girl！”季孟泽仰头看着高云琛噘着嘴求表扬，高云琛立刻给季孟泽一个舌吻：“我们宝真厉害！”

　　当然全季在这场博弈中也付出了一定的代价，至少投资是肯定的，而且他还必须承诺票房，虽然不是早前的对赌模式，但是至少也是写入合约条款的。不过季孟泽仔细研究过整个项目，那个票房他觉得能达到。

　　这年头敢直接承诺票房也是需要胆识的，是对创作人的信任也是对演员的信任，更需要对市场的信任。压力可想而知，但是一想到这个戏能让周航走到更高的平台，季孟泽咬牙应了。所以他痛并快乐着，他需要高云琛为他加油打气，需要高云琛的怀抱，需要高云琛的肯定。

　　果不其然，他得到了他想要的一切，所以他现在特别满足，弯着猫唇像个偷腥成功的猫，让高云琛忍不住就想逗他一下。他也不恼，就任着高云琛闹他。直到两人又再次感受到欲望的召唤，季孟泽这个老腰怕是不想要了。

　　高云琛突然想起那个改变他命运的电视剧，就是当初季孟泽费了九牛二虎之力帮他硬要下来的。以高云琛当时的位置那个资源是轮不到他的。但是季孟泽为了把资源留下来，真的就到处找人运作这事儿。这是他认识季孟泽第一次看见他不停的打电话，不停的见剧组的人了。

　　“周哥，我给你保证，你就试试他吧，不行咱再说。”这个资源原本就是季孟泽的，制片人很喜欢季孟泽，一来是同校师兄弟，二来合作过对季孟泽印象特别好。那部剧最早的人物设定男主角是个海归精英，制片第一时间就想到了当时刚刚有点水花的季孟泽，所以一开始就定了季孟泽，季孟泽也有意向。结果等剧本最后出来的时候，季孟泽一看和自己完全不合适啊，加上当时也有别的事情就婉拒了演出。

　　但是这个剧上星男一，剧本也非常好，他倒是想到了高云琛，就想推荐一下高云琛。第一次去面试，没过，高云琛回来还说：“大爷，我就觉得我不行吧。”

　　季孟泽给制片打电话求他再给高云琛一次机会，“他，你朋友啊。”“恩，好兄弟。你让他试试车技吧，他开车很好的。”季孟泽恳求道。

　　费了不少力气，高云琛终于再次得到了一个面试的机会，这一次季孟泽和他好好的把戏说了清楚，才上了战场。机会果然是给有准备的人的。

　　签合同的那天，季孟泽比今天还亢奋，那是他们刚确定关系的时候，两个人还有点矜持，那天季孟泽什么都不顾的扑向高云琛，惹得高云琛又惊又喜。大概从那时起，只有高云琛的事儿能让季孟泽激动，能让季孟泽亢奋。季孟泽似乎在那个时候找到了生活的方向，事业的梦想之地。


	68. 戳破窗户纸

　　第二天回到家里，季孟泽才觉得有点不好意思。都四十几岁的人了，还沉迷在情欲而忘了过年忘了家。乖乖的和高云琛在家里陪着老人孩子玩了一整个假期。农历年假结束后，老王和自己的老姐妹约了出去玩走了，季家爸妈也要回徐州，季孟泽回公司上班，家里就剩下高云琛带孩子。

　　白天高云琛会带着孩子们去公司玩，晚上就和季孟泽一起照顾孩子。两个人把小日子过的热热闹闹，任谁看见都一脸羡慕。

　　这天季孟泽晚上没回来吃饭，等回来的时候身上沾染了一身的烟酒气，他酒精过敏不喝酒，胃也不好倒是这个烟就是经常抽的。高云琛没少说他。今天的这一身的烟酒气也就是在酒桌上带来的。

　　“云琛！”俗话说酒不醉人人自醉，大概就是这个时候的季孟泽。嘴里没有酒气，脸特别红，两眼含情脉脉的看着高云琛，他都想立刻在玄关把他办了，考虑到二楼栏杆上趴着的两个小人，他忍住了。

　　“爸比喝醉了吗？！”

　　“爸比没有喝酒哦！”季孟泽大声的对着二楼说。“高云琛，我要在这里和你做！”这次声音是小了但是内容给高云琛吓得，他立刻用手指压住猫唇。“大爷，孩子还在呢，你先去洗澡，我哄了孩子再来。”

　　“不要！”季孟泽这是真的喝酒了吧，高云琛腹诽道。他挣扎了不肯动，还要脱自己的衣服，高云琛立刻一个公主抱给把脱了一半衣服的季孟泽抱了起来。

　　“大爷我们回房间哦。”季孟泽这时倒是老实了，窝在高云琛的怀里，鼻息之间轻轻的呼着，让高云琛有点不太自在。好不容易把季孟泽抱到了床上，他又不肯放手了，抓着高云琛又是亲又是闹的，两个孩子冲过来看见这一幕都惊呆了。

　　“老爸，爸比怎么了！”

　　“？！”才发现瞳耀趴在门边看着他俩，高云琛是尴尬的，季孟泽是懵懂的。“你们俩怎么还不去睡觉！”季孟泽指着瞳耀。

　　“我这就去哄他们睡觉，等我！”高云琛扒开季孟泽的手，此刻他的家居服已经被高云琛拨开了一半。先给季孟泽一个吻把他安抚好，才立刻带着瞳耀滚回他们的房间。

　　“老爸，爸比到底怎么了？”

　　“吃糖吃多了晕糖。”高云琛你真能瞎掰啊！

　　“。。。”

　　“所以你们以后不可以吃糖了！否则会像你们爸比这样！”

　　“所以你是嫌弃爸比么！”

　　“高瞳雪！我警告你们俩，立刻给我上床睡觉！”

　　“我明天就和爸比说你嫌弃他！”

　　“呵呵。”高云琛狭长的眼睛和高瞳雪的迷你款对上，立刻就绽放了智慧的光芒：“你们呢只能等明天，我现在就去和他说你们觉得他很奇怪，就你爸比那个状态，你们觉得他是听我的呢还是听我的呢！”

　　。。。。姜是老的辣。两个孩子乖乖躺床上，高云琛才留了一盏壁灯离开了。

　　回到房间，季孟泽全裸的从浴室里出来，给高云琛吓得又锁上了门。今天大概是真的有问题了。

　　季孟泽坐在床上，拿起电吹风给高云琛。高云琛让他把浴袍披上才给他吹头发。

　　“今天什么事情这么高兴啊。”季孟泽这种状态基本上是有高兴的事儿没跑了。还记得当年剧组直播，他就一副喝了假酒的亢奋样子，当然亢奋了，那是季孟泽第一次能和高云琛以“情侣”的身份公开亮相。季孟泽对高云琛的感情也起了微妙的变化，已经不再是普通的同事关系，毕竟上了本垒，他想和高云琛亲近一点，但是高云琛却有些挣扎。

　　那场直播的状态确实过于诡异，而也是那次之后高云琛才发现季孟泽的亢奋状态有些不寻常。

　　季孟泽没有回应高云琛的话，只是安安静静的享受高云琛给他吹头发。等高云琛帮他吹好头发，他才一把把高云琛推倒在床上。“今天我要在上面！”

　　“好好好。。”这种时候就不要违背他了，爱他就为他。。。呵呵，怎么可能。即便是喊着要在上面的季孟泽最终还是被高云琛压在身下贯穿，季孟泽在高云琛身下千娇百媚的神态让高云琛欲罢不能，最终两人共赴巫山。

　　结束之后，季孟泽才发觉自己今天可能有些失态了，趴在高云琛的怀里，乖得不像样子。高云琛揽着他的腰，手偶尔搭上圆润的臀部，轻轻的拍一下，异常的羞耻感让季孟泽趴在怀里不出来。高云琛也不逗他，“别，小心闷坏了。”

　　季孟泽才从高云琛的怀里抬起来。“遇到什么好事儿了，跟哥哥说说。”季孟泽弯起猫唇，一条腿搭上了高云琛的腿，被高云琛夹着，两个人的身体依然还在纠缠着。

　　“我帮周航拿到那个资源了！”冷欣亦的那个必爆的资源，可能可以把周航推上国际舞台的资源，至少在国内电影节几乎都可以拿到提名的资源。

　　虽然冷欣亦和全季关系不错，但是就是因为这个资源如此之好，众多经纪公司都在明争暗夺，可以说这场无硝烟的战争已经烧了半个娱乐圈。

　　“去面试了几百个人，最后导演决定要周航。”导演觉得周航身上的某些特质和男主角很像，这是原因之一。周航的演技虽然不是最佳，但是导演觉得他是是个可造之材，这是其二。更重要的是，当各方势力撕的你死我活的时候，周航的背景就变得特别突出了，他是顶流自带流量，本身就有票房保证，口碑又好形象又佳，全季的人，没有黑历史没有一些乱七八糟的事情。至少能保证在拍摄过程中不会有什么奇奇怪怪的新闻模糊焦点。

　　“不过，女主角可能要一段时间，男主角被定了能露脸的就只有女主角了，别人也不会善罢甘休的。主题曲我也拿到了，Mys-girl！”季孟泽仰头看着高云琛噘着嘴求表扬，高云琛立刻给季孟泽一个舌吻：“我们宝真厉害！”

　　当然全季在这场博弈中也付出了一定的代价，至少投资是肯定的，而且他还必须承诺票房，虽然不是早前的对赌模式，但是至少也是写入合约条款的。不过季孟泽仔细研究过整个项目，那个票房他觉得能达到。

　　这年头敢直接承诺票房也是需要胆识的，是对创作人的信任也是对演员的信任，更需要对市场的信任。压力可想而知，但是一想到这个戏能让周航走到更高的平台，季孟泽咬牙应了。所以他痛并快乐着，他需要高云琛为他加油打气，需要高云琛的怀抱，需要高云琛的肯定。

　　果不其然，他得到了他想要的一切，所以他现在特别满足，弯着猫唇像个偷腥成功的猫，让高云琛忍不住就想逗他一下。他也不恼，就任着高云琛闹他。直到两人又再次感受到欲望的召唤，季孟泽这个老腰怕是不想要了。

　　高云琛突然想起那个改变他命运的电视剧，就是当初季孟泽费了九牛二虎之力帮他硬要下来的。以高云琛当时的位置那个资源是轮不到他的。但是季孟泽为了把资源留下来，真的就到处找人运作这事儿。这是他认识季孟泽第一次看见他不停的打电话，不停的见剧组的人了。

　　“周哥，我给你保证，你就试试他吧，不行咱再说。”这个资源原本就是季孟泽的，制片人很喜欢季孟泽，一来是同校师兄弟，二来合作过对季孟泽印象特别好。那部剧最早的人物设定男主角是个海归精英，制片第一时间就想到了当时刚刚有点水花的季孟泽，所以一开始就定了季孟泽，季孟泽也有意向。结果等剧本最后出来的时候，季孟泽一看和自己完全不合适啊，加上当时也有别的事情就婉拒了演出。

　　但是这个剧上星男一，剧本也非常好，他倒是想到了高云琛，就想推荐一下高云琛。第一次去面试，没过，高云琛回来还说：“大爷，我就觉得我不行吧。”

　　季孟泽给制片打电话求他再给高云琛一次机会，“他，你朋友啊。”“恩，好兄弟。你让他试试车技吧，他开车很好的。”季孟泽恳求道。

　　费了不少力气，高云琛终于再次得到了一个面试的机会，这一次季孟泽和他好好的把戏说了清楚，才上了战场。机会果然是给有准备的人的。

　　签合同的那天，季孟泽比今天还亢奋，那是他们刚确定关系的时候，两个人还有点矜持，那天季孟泽什么都不顾的扑向高云琛，惹得高云琛又惊又喜。大概从那时起，只有高云琛的事儿能让季孟泽激动，能让季孟泽亢奋。季孟泽似乎在那个时候找到了生活的方向，事业的梦想之地。


	69. 自省别离

　　虽然两个人很疲惫，毕竟不是自己的床自己的家，八九点也就醒来了。高云琛看到怀里还在睡的季孟泽也没敢惊扰，就蹑手蹑脚的走了出去，套房是没有盥洗室的，只能到外面去。一打开门一股烟味窜了进来，他立刻就关上了。周航坐在客厅的沙发上，似乎一夜没睡，茶几上的烟灰缸里多了几根烟蒂，看见高云琛走了过来立刻站起来：“高哥。”满眼的红血丝，看上去着实有点可怜，可是想想屋子里躺着的人，和未来他和孟泽得面对的事情，怎么也就同情不起来了。

　　高云琛点了点头就去盥洗室，周航怔怔的看着高云琛消失的背影才慢慢的坐下。高云琛洗漱完了，就拿着手机刷了一些菜，往厨房走去准备做点早餐。十几分钟不到门铃响了，是送净菜的人。周航抢了一步把门打开拿过净菜递给高云琛，高云琛也没说什么就继续收拾东西。

　　这时季孟泽缓缓的走到厨房倚着门看着他们俩。“季总。”起来是陌生的环境，身边的尚有余温想来也是刚起来。季孟泽换了衣服来到厨房。“你醒了。”高云琛在起床之后难得的笑容被周航捕捉到了，周航低头不敢吭声，深知自己闯了多大的祸。惹得两个领导彻夜为他奔劳。

　　“去洗脸刷牙，马上就好了。”高云琛举着饭勺示意季孟泽。季孟泽看了一眼周航，叹了口气往盥洗室走。

　　三个人安静的坐在厨房吃饭，只有碗筷不小心相撞的声音。高云琛不断给季孟泽布着菜，而周航就低头默默的吃着。看着这个奇怪的氛围季孟泽还是忍不住开口了：“你是要吃到鼻子里去吗？”

　　“哦。”周航才抬起头无神的看着云泽。

　　“昨晚，”季孟泽回头看了看房间。“你们有聊什么吗？”

　　“啊！”周航放下筷子，红着脸说：“上了药，他就睡了。然后我就出来了。”所以他是在这外面坐了一晚上吗？

　　“唉。”云泽同时叹了口气。“接下来你准备怎么办？”

　　“我，我可以负责吗？”周航想了一晚上，负责任啊，应该只有这条路吧。但是不知道苏澄同不同意。

　　“负什么责？怎么负责？”高云琛白了一眼，说的轻巧简单，负责任。

　　周航确实不知道怎么负责任。

　　“他是男的，你要和结婚吗？国家也不允许啊。给他一个家庭，你想好了吗？还是施舍他一次恋爱的机会。啊？！”高云琛直接点出问题的所在，周航愣愣的看着云泽。“你才24岁，你知道你的未来有多长吗？你要和他一起走下去，你能保证走一辈子吗？”

　　“我一而再再而三的和你说过，做任何事情都要考虑清楚，包括感情的事情！我有没有和你说过！”高云琛是挖掘周航的良师更是他人生的引路人。这么多年除了在业务上提携帮助他之外，高云琛真的把周航当半个儿子教，娱乐圈总是有一些奇奇怪怪的事情发生，高云琛总是会不厌其烦的提醒他坚决不能在这些事情上犯任何错误。高云琛还拿自己的人生为例子，说如果不是遇到季孟泽他不可能有今天的成就，但是他是走了弯路的，他希望周航在他们的保驾护航下能顺顺利利平平安安的走下去，而不需要吃那些苦受那些罪。

　　周航愣在一边不知道该怎么回高云琛，负责任，对啊，我能给苏澄什么？我给了他，他需要吗？周航现在心里乱的一塌糊涂，其实他连自己对苏澄的感觉也是在前不久才隐隐约约感觉到有那么一丝不寻常，但是这是爱吗？是想高云琛和季孟泽那样的爱吗？是爱情？还只是依赖？或者真就只是酒后乱性。

　　“周航，你跟我实话实说，你到底对苏澄是什么感觉？”季孟泽轻声低音炮响起，让刚刚肃杀的气氛有些缓和。

　　“我。”爱情吗？他敢说吗？他可以说吗？他配吗？“我....我不知道。”周航顿了一下：“我喜欢苏澄，但是我说不出清楚是什么样的喜欢。”周航这句话实诚了，是啊，什么样的喜欢？是爱情还是兄弟情或者别的？

　　“说不清楚你就敢！”高云琛抬手要打过去被季孟泽拦下，就在这时，身后响起来苏澄柔柔的声音。“季总，高哥。我有话同周航说。”周航看见苏澄扶着门，立刻就冲了过去。高云琛还想说什么，被季孟泽按住，这是他们俩的事情，我们想我们的事儿吧。

　　周航扶着苏澄回到房间，苏澄坐卧在床上，脸上还有发烧过后的苍白，“要不要先喝一点水。”周航端过一杯早就凉好的白开水给苏澄。苏澄结果水杯喝了一口，示意让周航坐下。

　　“我想。我想搬回学校。”苏澄缓缓的说。

　　周航不可置信的看着苏澄。“澄，你不要走，我，我喜欢你！”周航听到苏澄要走立刻就控制不住自己的情感。“是像高哥和季总那种互相喜欢！但是，我还不能说是爱情，我不配。”苏澄苍白的脸先是停顿了一下，然后才慢慢的展开笑容。“我也喜欢你。也是那种喜欢。”话音传入周航的耳朵里立刻如烟花一般炸了个响亮，他盯着苏澄看，苏澄喜欢我，我喜欢的人也喜欢我。

　　“但是。”苏澄低下头：“高哥说的对，我们不能结婚，我们太年轻，我们只是想要一段恋爱关系吗？”其实苏澄早就醒了，但是听到他们三个对话的时候他没有出门，就站在门口听了个仔细。昨晚发生的事情，无论是趋于什么心态，现在是该收场的时候了。

　　还记得季孟泽问他想好了吗？当周航将他揽在怀里的时候，他想好了吗？当周航的唇盖上来的时候，他想好了吗？当周航问他可以吗？他回答可以的时候，他想好了吗？当周航彻底进入他，两个人都单方面破坏了他们之间的关系的时候，他们想好了吗？

　　现在再自省一次，他能给周航什么？一个婚姻，给不了。一个家庭，他有资格吗？还是只是想要一段人生回忆一般的恋爱关系吗？

　　他唯一庆幸的是周航喜欢他，像高云琛喜欢季孟泽那样喜欢他，那就不是他一个人一厢情愿，可是他们都没有好好想好未来，那就让两个人分开一段时间。

　　“我们分开一段时间，如果，你还喜欢我，记得来找我。”苏澄伸手摸了摸周航的脸。周航抓着苏澄的手，眼泪瞬间就滑落了。“你不来找我吗？”苏澄笑着，摇摇头：“我等你。”

　　“接下来好好拍戏，别想其他的，别辜负了季总和高哥的一片用心。别对不起他们。”苏澄将周航的手拉在脸颊上轻轻的枕着了一下，就放开了。

　　“我等你。”

　　周航走出了房间，蹲坐在沙发上，双手抱着膝。“他要走了。”云泽互看了一眼，“澄说让我们分开一段时间，如果我还喜欢他，就去找他。”

　　？！哦豁，喜欢？！这是互相表白了？！

　　“你你，你们讲清楚了？”高云琛看了看远方还没打开的门。“嗯，讲清楚了，但是得给彼此一点时间。”周航虽然带着哭腔，但是语气比之前坚定了不少。“既然澄要分开，我尊重他。”

　　“季总，我什么时候入组，我想尽快...尽快入组。”拍完戏，给他一部戏的时间，他能做好选择，周航突然想到。

　　“下个月，女主角定下来就可以进组了。剧本下礼拜就送来了，你好好研读，不知道的来找我和烟兮。”季孟泽看见他恢复的这么快也不好说什么。

　　“嗯。我知道的了。”

　　“季总，高哥，中午我给你们烧菜吃！”周航咧着嘴笑着，就好像刚刚没有哭过一样，可惜泪痕依然挂在脸颊上。

　　苏澄在家里又躺了一天，才缓过劲儿来，周航流着眼泪帮苏澄收拾行李，然后和苏澄一起做了一顿饭，两个人吃的很安静，苏澄把家里的事情一一交代给周航，周航默默的点着头记着。“也没什么事儿了，毕竟我们也不常住这里。”

　　“我会好好照顾的，等。”周航把苏澄的行李提到门口：“等你回来。”

　　苏澄再回看一下这个他住了四年的家，虽然不经常在，但是也满是他的回忆，会回来吗？


	70. 极速成长

　　苏澄离开宿舍楼之后，周航就投入到新的工作中。拿到剧本之后学着季烟兮的方法，开始读剧本，写人物小传，跑去采访导演编剧，然后自己给角色设定前传，甚至一不小心也写了好几万字。编剧和他聊天的时候知道这个事儿，还把前传看了一遍，说万一咱拍前传，一定把你的名字加到编剧里。

　　八个月，一个电影拍了八个月，周航除了全季的节目和之前签的工作就没有再新增任何工作，全心投入到电影创作的过程中。季孟泽有时候去探班看着在认真研读剧本的周航，突然有种他长大了的感觉。被迫长大，每个人都要经历过什么事情才会被迫长大。现在长大算幸运了。

　　“比我那会子强。”高云琛笑着说。

　　“你还好意思说。”

　　“我那不是太晚遇到你了吗？我要是早点遇到大爷，我早长大了。”高云琛压着坐在沙发上的季孟泽，头埋在季孟泽的肩膀。“不要撒娇。”季孟泽撸着高云琛的头毛，狗子压在身上有点重。

　　高云琛突然长大就是因为季孟泽因为张娜工作失误受到了人生最大的打击，而他不在他身边。他听着朋友说如何从像着了火的房子里拯救出季孟泽的事情，也看了整个网络的舆论风向，季孟泽坚持要查清真相让一切都愈演愈烈的时候，高云琛直接不顾季孟泽的反对花了巨资撤了热搜，然后一家一家媒体摆脱恳求他们帮忙转发澄清的声明书。

　　那一天是季孟泽从影以来最不堪的一天，也是高云琛瞬间长大的一天。他的阿泽，被人欺负成这样，他却无能为力。那一刻高云琛长大了，他需要壮大自己的翅膀，将季孟泽护于身下。

　　“高云琛，你！”weibo热搜好上但是想下就得付出代价，季孟泽虽然不知道具体要花多少钱，但是他知道肯定不是小数目，六七位是跑不掉的。

　　“你挂在哪儿对你有什么好处，我们不能眼睁睁的看着事态一发不可收拾，我们已经错过了最佳的机会，不能继续下去！”高云琛直接和weibo谈妥条件付钱撤热搜，

　　“你这是！那是要钱的啊！”季孟泽自然是心疼高云琛的钱。

　　“钱没了可以赚啊，你的口碑没了就没了啊！”高云琛不但花钱撤了热搜还找了相熟的媒体帮忙转发声明，真的把影响降到最低。

　　“我身正不怕影子歪，这事儿肯定有问题，我要查明真相！”季孟泽性格轴是真的轴，非要和高云琛在一起的是他，现在要查清真相的也是他。真是双刃剑。

　　“你要知道真相，我现在就给你，钟伍干的！你能拿他怎么办！”高云琛刚刚从相熟的人那里知道消息。

　　钟伍，去年爆红的演员，人设很清新，但是本质却是毒辣，签了一个很厉害的经纪公司，一路从默默无闻的小明星成为热搜榜的常客。代言接到手软，资源也不错，他想要的从来就没有拿不到的。对任何挡着他前进的，或者他觉得会挡着他的人都要往死里踩，踩到他翻不了身才放手。

　　季孟泽的经纪人失职导致的事件，依照季孟泽的关注度本来也就是小圈子闹一闹。但是钟伍觉得季孟泽可能会在将来挡他的道，就顺水推舟火上浇了一把油，把这事儿直接捅出了圈，推上了热搜榜单。而这些是季孟泽不知道，甚至无法想象的，犯不着吧，季孟泽什么咖位，他什么身份？

　　“他？我和他近日无仇往日无怨的？”季孟泽虽然隐隐的猜测和他有关系，但是理由呢，为什么啊？

　　“你想知道为什么对不对，娱乐圈要是能讲清楚为什么tm就不是娱乐圈了！”高云琛在知道是谁买的热搜的时候一阵冷汗，无力感，完完全全的无力感。“你看，我们知道是他干的，但是我们俩能把他怎么办，证据呢，我们没有直接的证据。”

　　什么叫做近日无仇往日无怨，人家背靠大树想弄死他们俩就能弄死他们俩，就因为人家不开心看到季孟泽突然有点热度，而他们只能承受。这就是现实，他们俩算什么玩意，知道还能去咬人家么。呵呵。

　　季孟泽不是不懂得这些，但是他就是有些转不过弯来，那天出事儿的时候他也略有耳闻，但是万万没想到事态会发展到如此地步，事情发酵之后他也只是叹气好好的事情怎么会变成这样，抽了一晚上烟，朋友来找他的时候整个屋子像着了火一样，那天高云琛不在他身边。

　　“不行，你这样不行。你这大手大脚的乱花钱怎么行。上个月我家出事儿你还帮了一把，自己都没有钱了，你这万一。”季孟泽往房间里走去，心里盘算的是要怎么还高云琛，家里刚刚出了事儿他这会子捉襟见肘，真是屋漏偏逢连夜雨。“你那个银行卡最好没收了，不能再这样花钱了！你养了一大家子人呢，万一资金转不开，你们都得喝西北风！”

　　高云琛跟着季孟泽往屋里走，顺便把手机套背后藏着的银行卡拔出来。季孟泽转了个身正好撞到高云琛怀里，“给你。”

　　。。。。。。

　　“什么？”

　　“银行卡啊，你不是要没收，拿去咯。”高云琛把银行卡塞到季孟泽手里，季孟泽愣了一下：“我叫你给你就给啊！”

　　“那当然，你是我媳妇儿嘛，媳妇儿说话我能不听吗？”高云琛坐到床上把季孟泽带了一把坐在他的大腿上。

　　“谁，谁是你媳妇儿啊！”高云琛发现季孟泽耳朵红了。“这本来就是老婆本，给你也是理所当然的事儿。”这是事实。“而且我确实以前花钱太大手大脚了，老婆教训得即是，听老婆的！”

　　“胡说八道！谁是你老婆了！”

　　“大丈夫能屈能伸，我当媳妇儿也行啊！”反正只要让他在上面，称呼什么的毫无意见。

　　“逆了。”季孟泽小声地说。

　　高云琛不禁失笑起来，这个时候季孟泽竟然还想着逆不逆。紧接着季孟泽的话能高云琛再气地暴走！“还有，谁要你当媳妇儿了！”

　　“？！”高云琛紧紧的抱着季孟泽不让他逃走，虽然季孟泽也没有想要逃走的意思。“季老师你这话什么意思？！你这是拔吊无情吗？这睡完了不认账啊！”

　　。。。。。

　　“我哪有！还有也是你拔啊，怎么会是我！”季老师这火箭开的，高云琛都有点不好意思了，“那为什么不承认我是你媳妇儿，要这么说，我拔的话，那你就是我媳妇儿啊！你说话我能不听吗？”

　　“！！臭流氓！”高云琛隔着衣服咬了一口季孟泽的胸，季孟泽想挣脱伸手打他，挣脱不开。

　　“我那天就说要去，你非不让我去！我这时间都给你排开了。”高云琛耿耿于怀的是自己没有好好保护好季孟泽，说好的要顾他周全，结果就出事儿了，当时就不该由他，不出现在现场也要在那儿坐镇，怎么滴也能有个照应。

　　“你你。你去算怎么回事儿，那不就等于出柜吗！”季孟泽虽然不管不顾和高云琛谈着恋爱，但是这种事儿他还是顾忌的，业内再怎么都有潜规则，但是在粉丝面前大可不必做到这个程度，他想保护高云琛。

　　“诶，你果然不想承认我，我这小可怜，每天晚上费尽心机伺候你，结果你。”高云琛埋在季孟泽怀里佯作哭状，惹得季孟泽一阵安慰。“我那不是为你好嘛，出柜了对你影响多大啊。”高云琛故意不理他：“就是我哥哥不要我，嫌弃我，就当我是个按摩棒而已。”继续埋在季孟泽怀里撒娇。

　　？！“胡说！”这都哪儿学来的词儿，季孟泽叹了一口气，捧起高云琛的脸：“我哪有不要你，我就是心疼你啊。这社会又没有那么开放了。”

　　“我们俩是CP啊！”

　　“又不是营业期！”

　　“季老师又想抛弃我？！”

　　“我哪有。”

　　两个人在抛弃我我哪有之间鬼打墙了好一阵子，最后都吞进了肚子里，那以后高云琛似乎就瞬间长大了，有人开玩笑说，高云琛和男人谈个恋爱越来越man了，不似之前那么奶了。而季孟泽似乎在哪儿之后开始放飞自我。那件事虽然给季孟泽莫大的打击，但是从结果上看，他们俩都得到了一生中最想得到的宝物，因祸得福。

　　周航的极速成长看在季孟泽眼里一如当年的高云琛，但是成长中的疼痛，高云琛无法为他化解。高云琛当年无论多艰难身后还有一个季孟泽，他累的时候还有个地方靠。周航呢？他会累吗？会痛吗？不得而知。


	71. 再见未名

　　总裁办公室添了两套小课桌，是给准备要上大班的瞳耀准备的。时间过得真快，这两个孩子转眼就快六岁了。再过一年就要上小学了，上了小学，过个十二年就上大学了，季孟泽看着手机里的四人合影，不禁感叹时光飞逝。侧头看了看坐在小桌子旁的高瞳雪，当初粉团一般的小人，如今也长成亭亭玉立的小姑娘了，高云琛那张脸放在女孩身上竟然一点都不违和，季孟泽不禁失笑，难怪那么多粉丝喜欢性转他。

　　高瞳雪感受到爸爸的目光，抬头咧着嘴看着季孟泽：“饿了吗？我让超叔叔给你拿点吃的来。”高瞳雪摇摇头：“我自己去拿！”

　　“好，小心一点。不许拿冰淇淋！”高瞳雪在门口转身给季孟泽吐了吐舌头就跑了。这个孩子虽然脑子好用，但是身体，特别是那个胃，小小的就不太好。得亏季孟泽不会生孩子，否则这真就是他亲生的，和他一个毛病。当初自己贪嘴和高云琛撒娇讨冰吃，这会子才知道高云琛当初为了他的胃和他斗争的辛苦。

　　全季的茶水间有很多小零食，都是给员工休息食用的。季孟泽虽然放了一点包装的食品在办公室，但是茶水间是有现做的蛋糕鲜榨的果汁什么的。而且高瞳雪更喜欢跑去茶水间探险。

　　高瞳雪先跑到零食橱里寻摸了一遍，挑了几包零食扔进食盒里，再放上一层食盒，然后在蛋糕架上流连了一会儿，拿了两个小蛋糕放上去。最后到流理台边上，刚过流理台半个头的高瞳雪眨巴着眼睛看着流理台上的饮料机，思考了一下，然后从旁边的杯架上倒了两杯橙汁。

　　食盒本身就是有些重量的木盒子，这会子还装了好多东西，高瞳雪拖了一下，只挪了一点小小的距离，高瞳雪鼓着腮帮子蹲在地上看着挪不动的食盒。这时杜元夏刚好从外面回来，看见鼓着小脸的高瞳雪可爱的不得了。

　　“瞳瞳怎么了？”

　　“夏夏姐姐，帮我把这个抬去我爸的办公室好嘛。”看到杜元夏来，高瞳雪开心的站了起来。“好啊，你等着啊，姐姐拿一瓶水一下。”杜元夏拿了一瓶水，又拿了两个盖子给装橙汁的杯子盖上盖子，才拎起食盒牵着高瞳雪的手去总裁办公室。

　　“爸比，你饿了吗？我给你拿蛋糕来了！”

　　“季总。”

　　季孟泽抬眼看见高瞳雪蹦蹦跳跳的进门，后面跟着他公司未来的一姐杜元夏。

　　“好啊。”高瞳雪跑到季孟泽身边，躲进爸比的怀里，爸比身上真香，难怪老爸那么喜欢趴在爸比的身上。季孟泽摸了摸高瞳雪的头，高瞳雪才起来跑到杜元夏身边，杜元夏已经把高瞳雪拿的东西都摆在小茶几上了。高瞳雪拿了一个蛋糕放到季孟泽面前，季孟泽亲了高瞳雪一下，高瞳雪才又回到沙发上坐着吃着蛋糕喝着果汁。

　　“过几天要跑宣传了，要好好休息啊。”杜元夏之前拍的大制作马上定档播出了，剧宣路演也已经安排好了。

　　“是，谢谢季总关心。”

　　“夏夏姐姐，你是不是很累啊。”高瞳雪看见杜元夏有些疲累的样子便问道。

　　“是呀，所以要好好休息啊，才有精神跑路演啊！”杜元夏喝了一口水，就看见高瞳雪张开手臂：“那你抱抱我吧！我老爸累的时候就抱我爸比，他说叫充电。”

　　。。。杜元夏差点一口水喷出来，季孟泽听到耳朵红了一下，“高瞳雪！”

　　“来嘛，抱抱！我给你充电！”

　　。。。杜元夏盛情难却抱了一下高瞳雪，然后满意的离开：“啊，姐姐现在充满了能量！瞳瞳真是小太阳！”高瞳雪被杜元夏夸得小脸一红就跑到季孟泽身边，“谢谢姐姐啊。”

　　“谢谢姐姐。”

　　“谢谢你瞳瞳！”

　　“去和姐姐玩，爸比这里处理一点事情。”季孟泽继续看公文，高瞳雪则回去和杜元夏玩。

　　“今天怎么你一个人啊，小耀呢？”刚刚就想问，倒是被打断了。

　　“嗯，他和老爸去拍杂志了。”

　　。。。你俩真是不忌讳啊，杜元夏心想。“我不想去，我还是想和爸比在一起。”杂志现场她去过的，但是真的不好玩，又没有书看，还是总裁办公室书多。两个人聊了一会儿，高瞳雪的手机响了：“诶！澄哥哥回我消息了。”

　　杜元夏听到苏澄名字明显有精神起来：“你还和苏澄哥有联系啊。”高瞳雪刷着手机：“我们以前还有视频呢，自从澄哥哥回学校之后，我们好久没视频了！”

　　杜元夏之前都在剧组拍戏，和苏澄虽然是一个公司的，但也只是点头之交，她甚至都不知道苏澄住在哪里。“啊，他回学校了？！”

　　“嗯，好几个月了吧。”之前住在公司宿舍的时候，周航也在，就会闹着和瞳耀视频，苏澄也会加入进来，现在周航去拍戏了，苏澄也回学校了。“就小航哥哥去拍戏之后，他们都没有跟我们视频了。”跟着季孟泽去过一次片场探班，周航的忙的脚不沾地根本没空招呼他们。想视频的时候，云泽会说苏澄哥哥可能在工作不要打扰，所以只能发发消息，但是苏澄似乎真的很忙，常常都过了半天一天才回消息。

　　杜元夏加过苏澄的weixin，但是都没敢和他怎么聊天，总觉得他冷冷的。但是和季孟泽拒人千里之外的高冷不同，苏澄的冷是那种来自记忆中大学校园的清冷。

　　季孟泽处理完工作，站起来走到沙发边：“我要去P大，你们要去吗？”

　　高瞳雪立刻从蛋糕里抬起头：“去找澄哥哥吗？！”

　　“对啊。爸比有事儿要和他谈。”约了五点见面，现在可以出发了。“我可以一起去？”杜元夏指了指自己。“可以啊，等下没事儿吧。”

　　“没。”

　　“但是你是大明星要保护好自己啊。”

　　于是季孟泽就带着高瞳雪和杜元夏去了P大看苏澄。

　　“我都好久没见到苏澄哥哥了。”杜元夏兴奋地说。

　　“元夏，你谈过恋爱吗？”季孟泽向来不管员工的私事，他们公司也从来不艹什么单身人设，谈恋爱只要不给公司添麻烦他都无所谓。

　　“啊，大学的时候。毕业前就分了。”

　　“额？毕业就分手吗？”

　　“贫贱夫妻百事哀吧。”季孟泽挑挑眉，华擎的大小姐？贫贱？“他不知道你爸爸是谁吗？”

　　“哦。不知道。我学表演我爸就不同意。”杜元夏想演戏是在高中的时候参加了戏剧社，觉得可以体验各种各样的人生特别爽，就想着如果能把这个作为职业多好。但是杜元夏的爸爸却说：“我让学琴棋书画是让你陶冶情操不是让你去当戏子的！你非要念的话，自己解决！”

　　“大学四年的学费和生活费都是我去小剧场演戏拍广告当模特挣来的。说起来还得感谢季总，如果不是季总，我爸到现在都不想承认他女儿是演员呢。”

　　季孟泽真的是那种让人一眼看了就喜欢的人，如徐徐春风特别暖心。虽然高冷但是长辈缘真的超级好。人特别真诚，他不会违心的表达自己的想法，遇人总是推心置腹的态度让人特别喜欢。这就是杜元夏的爸爸第一眼看到季孟泽就一见如故，当时还不知道季孟泽的情况，还想着结亲呢。后来知道季孟泽和高云琛的事儿，竟然没有半点歧视，还由衷的佩服两个人。和女儿口里那个会说演员是戏子的父亲真是不一样呢。

　　“对演员还是有歧视的。这个圈子确实，瞳耀要想当演员，我也会阻拦的。”季孟泽护着高瞳雪坐在后排。

　　到了P大，季孟泽抱着高瞳雪一行四人走在校园里，“爸比，那个是澄哥哥的办公楼吗？”高瞳雪记忆力很好，她来过一次都会记得，“好像是。”岳超小跑过去问了一下，然后招呼三人过去：“是这里了。”

　　在电梯间等电梯，到了五楼。高瞳雪被季孟泽放到地上，立刻快步走向苏澄的办公室。一打开门，露出小小的脑袋，正好和贝寄凡对上。贝寄凡歪着头看着高瞳雪。“请问苏澄教授在吗？”

　　“在呀。你找他？你预约了吗？”

　　“我预约了呀，我约了五点，现在五点啦！”小不点一来一往还答的挺好的。但是贝寄凡记得五点师父约的全季的总裁季孟泽，这个小姑娘又是谁？

　　季孟泽终于走了过来，抱起高瞳雪推开门。“你好，我是全季的季孟泽，苏教授在吗？”

　　“哦，师父，季总来了！”贝寄凡立刻冲回里间去喊苏澄。苏澄戴着眼镜走了出来，让季孟泽一时没认出来，确实有点教授的样子了。

　　“澄哥哥！”在季孟泽怀里伸出双手要苏澄抱抱的高瞳雪惹得众人一阵哄笑。苏澄往前走了几步接过高瞳雪。“你怎么来了？”

　　“爸比说来看你呀！我也要来！”这个小姑娘从小抱到大，苏澄也从一开始的手忙脚乱变得如今特别娴熟起来。

　　“苏澄哥。”跟在后面的杜元夏，摘掉口罩和帽子，才让苏澄认出来。“哦元夏啊，怎么有空来，电影定档了吧。”说着这话却看着季孟泽，季孟泽点点头。“祝大麦。诶，发布会在哪里办，时间地点跟我说一下，我送个花篮给你。”

　　“谢谢。”

　　“寄凡你帮我记一下，马上去订一个。我和季总还有事儿要谈。”季孟泽让高瞳雪下来，和杜元夏她们去玩。

　　两个人到了里间，苏澄把自己做报告递给季孟泽：“这是最近的成果。”

　　“嗯，我看看，你。你去陪她玩吧，她好久没看到你，特别想你呢。”苏澄笑了笑：“行，要是有问题你喊我一声。”

　　“好。”

　　苏澄走到会客室，就看见高瞳雪坐在他的书架前。“澄哥哥你这里好多书哦。”

　　“选几本带回去看看吧。”

　　杜元夏走过去一看，全是人类学的书，也太深奥了：“瞳瞳你看得懂吗？”

　　“看不懂啊！”

　　。。。。

　　“可以识字来着。”杜元夏诧异：“小朋友不是有那种识字的读本吗？”

　　“小耀都觉得幼稚。小耀都不看，他识字是看机械类的书。”

　　。。。。

　　高季家真是生了两个好厉害的孩子。

　　“小耀呢？”苏澄这才发现季耀辰没来。“啊，小耀跟老爸去拍杂志了。”

　　“那你怎么不跟着去？你们俩不是向来形影不离的吗？”苏澄抱过高瞳雪。“摄影棚一点都不好玩，小耀昨天做错事啦，他怕爸比揍他。哈哈哈哈。”

　　“小耀怎么了？”

　　“他把米老鼠的洗衣机给拆啦。然后没装回去。”

　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。是要揍了。”

　　“爸比已经揍过了，然后在玄关站了一个小时。不过小耀觉得爸比气还没消，所以不敢留下来。”昨晚两个人对着一堆的零件大眼瞪小眼，直到季孟泽和和高云琛下班，季孟泽直接抓起季耀辰拍了一顿屁股，季耀辰知道自己理亏也没敢吭声，然后被安排在玄关那儿站了一个小时，高云琛心疼去求情才放了他。大早起来都不敢坐在季孟泽身边，听高云琛说要出去拍一天的杂志，立刻自告奋勇的要去当监工。

　　“哦，忘了跟你介绍了，这个是小贝姐姐，我的学生。这个是高云琛的女儿。”苏澄看见欲言又止的贝寄凡就顺道介绍了一下。

　　“恩，我看着也像高总。”毕竟高云琛的翻版，一旦有了高云琛的影像立刻就能对上。

　　几个人坐着聊了一会儿，岳超过来请苏澄，说季孟泽那儿有点问题。“我去看看你爸比，你和姐姐们玩啊。”

　　“嗯啊！”

　　。。。

　　“呃，你怎么叫季总作爸比啊。”贝寄凡一直不太理解，刚刚听了就觉得奇奇怪怪的。

　　“因为他就是我爸比啊，我们家有两个爸爸，一个爸比一个老爸！”

　　。。。。

　　我妈真的搞到真的了？！


	72. 神助攻

　　“期末这么忙，大可不必着急给我这个。”季孟泽让苏澄帮忙做了一个调研，开始说给个半年，数据是现成的，做起来是挺快的，但是需要时间，而苏澄自己也忙得不得了。“我下学期要去武汉了，如果现在不做完，到时候季总可能要到武汉去拿报告了。”

　　“？！武汉？”

　　“恩，武汉那边请我去做客座教授，就一个学期。我也想换一个地方。”季孟泽了然的点点头。

　　“那小贝怎么办？”

　　“本来就是我师父的学生，回去待半年，我又不是不回来了。”其实苏澄的老师倒是很赞同他到不同的学校去任职，一来增长见闻，二来可以拓展人际关系怎么都是好事儿。

　　“那你，你去武汉的事儿和周航说了吗？”

　　苏澄没有正面看季孟泽只是低着头说：“我们好久没联系了。”季孟泽大概明白那种感受，就像当年他也没有联系过高云琛，就这么硬生生的分开了一年，直到最后他忍不住了，还是主动约了高云琛，从此两个命运之轮就如预先设定好的一样，卡到了刚刚的位置，差点就错过了。高云琛一直对这个事情有意见，而季孟泽当时脑子很乱，他喜欢高云琛却不知道该怎么办，是选择谈一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱，还是想和高云琛能够平平淡淡的过一辈子。而如果高云琛选择前者，他又当如何？他真的纠结了很久很久。

　　“澄哥哥你要去武汉？！”等了苏澄好久不出来的高瞳雪想进去看看苏澄怎么了，就听见他说他要去武汉。

　　“对啊，哥哥要去武汉一段时间。”

　　“小航哥哥知道吗？”高瞳雪很严肃的看着苏澄。“不知道，哥哥还没跟他说？”

　　“为什么啊！小航哥哥要是工作结束回来看不见澄哥哥会难过的啊！”

　　苏澄揉揉高瞳雪的头：“哥哥又不是不回来，明年就回来了啊。”

　　高瞳雪退了一步拿出自己的小手机给周航发了一段语音：“小航哥哥，澄哥哥要去武汉哦，他说不要告诉你哦！”

　　。。。。。

　　“高瞳雪你怎么回事儿！”这一个两个都不省心，昨天刚拆了一个洗衣机，今天又要作啥？高瞳雪发完语音就把手机放进自己的斜挎包里，然后把小挎包转到身后，人也跟着退到门口。“小航哥哥要是知道澄哥哥去那么远的地方都不告诉他，他一定难过的要哭死的！他那么喜欢澄哥哥！”

　　。。。。

　　“谁说的。”

　　“老爸说的，说小航哥哥喜欢澄哥哥。”。。。高云琛！一天到晚在家里都教什么！

　　杜元夏和贝寄凡跟着走过来就听到了这后半句，杜元夏心一惊，差点把手里的书扔到地上，还好贝寄凡眼疾手快接住了书。

　　“爸比！小耀要是知道澄哥哥不见了，他会难过的，但是小耀有我们啊，可是小航哥哥就只有一个人！他怎么办！”

　　对啊，云琛熬不下去的时候有他，周航呢？“对啊，你老爸有我。”

　　“还有我和小耀。”

　　“恩，还有你和小耀。”

　　季孟泽看完了报告，一看已经快六点了，就要回家。杜元夏却开口说要留下来，毕竟苏澄要走了，想请他吃个饭，下次见面也不知道什么时候了。“我会送她回去的。您放心吧。”刚刚杜元夏差点扔掉书的一幕苏澄是看到的。聪明如他他也知道杜元夏有话要和他说。

　　在娱乐圈打拼这么多年，见了那么多人，年轻人什么小九九，季孟泽一清二楚，有些事情他懒得管，不代表他不知道，杜元夏喜欢苏澄的事儿他也是略有耳闻的，苏澄自然是个良人，有文化有学历，有相貌有身材，虽然比起家世背景要逊色一点，但是本人在婚恋市场是真稀缺。只可惜良人早已心有所属。瞳瞳把苏澄卖了这事儿，其实他也是装装样子要揍高瞳雪，看热闹不嫌事儿大的季孟泽觉得这几天应该有不少好戏上演，他就在家等着看戏好了。

　　苏澄带着杜元夏和贝寄凡找了一个有包间的餐厅吃饭，毕竟杜元夏可是大明星，学校里也不少粉丝，在大食堂吃饭是没啥，但是终归还是要避避风头。苏澄点了一些东西，杜元夏是演员不能乱吃，他尽量点一下热量不高的。

　　毕竟多了一个贝寄凡，三个人也没怎么聊实质性的东西，就是说说杜元夏马上要上映的新片，苏澄分享了一下自己拍戏的一些经验什么的。杜元夏还是第一次和苏澄聊这么多，一直知道苏澄是学霸，没想到在表演艺术上也是有过钻研的。贝寄凡这边整个人都飘飘然的，和自己喜欢的明星同桌吃饭啊，还这么近距离，排开他师父就等于她们俩二人约会了，追星的人生巅峰。啊啊啊啊，贝寄凡内心在嚎叫。

　　吃完了饭，苏澄说要送杜元夏回去，贝寄凡主动请缨要求送杜元夏回家。

　　“你？”

　　“我师父那个手无缚鸡之力的，我可是散打冠军来着！”贝寄凡没唬人，她从小学武术，大一的时候还拿过散打冠军，打几个小毛贼不在话下。

　　贝寄凡骑着小摩托带着杜元夏一路往宿舍走，杜元夏已经好久没有坐过摩托车的后座了。初夏的北京，微风迎面，刚从春天翻了一个身的泥土夹杂着青草淡淡的香气弥漫了一路。真是难得的惬意，原来夏夜的北京这么美，她仿佛错过了太多太多。

　　攥在手里的手机突然震动，是苏澄发来的信息：“对不起，我已经有喜欢的人了，谢谢你。祝羲和大麦。”杜元夏的眼泪瞬间就飚了出来，未曾开口就已经死亡的爱情。其实扪心自问，她是不是真的喜欢苏澄呢，还是夹杂着太多的世俗功利的成分，杜元夏自己都不清楚。年轻人谈恋爱经验太少也不是一件好事，季孟泽曾经这么说。

　　“说的好像你就经验丰富似的。”高云琛撇撇嘴。

　　“我怎么也比他们痴长几岁吧，恋爱也是谈过的。”

　　“那你谈过几次啊！老实交代。”

　　“诶，高云琛，你皮痒了是吧，你怎么不交待交待你以前有多少妹子啊！”

　　。。。。

　　“季总，高哥，我们还在呢。”

　　被塞了一嘴狗粮的年轻人们看着加起来快八十岁的两人明撕暗秀了一个多小时，呵呵，我想辞职。

　　现在的工作并不是家里喜欢的，那么以后老公要找一个爸爸满意的，苏澄绝对是他爸满意的类型，长得不错人也有型，最重要的是有文化啊有学历！杜元夏从大二就开始进入这个圈子，见过太多太多人了，苏澄是娱乐圈的另类，他的确是。可惜人家心有所属了，唉。

　　终于到了杜元夏住的小区，贝寄凡就不好意思再问要不要送到楼下了，放下杜元夏，转了车头准备走，杜元夏叫住了贝寄凡：“小贝，你会喝酒吗？”

　　“啊？！”贝寄凡还忙着调车头这边问会不会喝酒？“会一点。”

　　“走咱俩喝酒去！”杜元夏又坐上了贝寄凡的后座。啊，这不太好吧，她可是个大明星！“小姐姐，你这万一被狗仔拍到了，不好吧。”

　　杜元夏想想也对，又跳下了车：“走去我家喝！”

　　苏澄在教职工宿舍抱着手机等了一个晚上，傍晚瞳瞳的那个童言无忌不知道会发生什么事儿。手机一震，两条消息。苏澄急忙打开一看，一条是杜元夏的发了一张和贝寄凡拿着啤酒的自拍：谢谢苏澄哥的好学生，我的好闺蜜！

　　另一条是贝寄凡发了一个奔跑着喊啊的小人，师父我今晚不回去了，喝酒明早请假！

　　。。。。。

　　两个神经病。苏澄失落的躺在床上，他看到了吗？他会回应我吗？啊，我在期待什么啊！苏澄自言自语着，暂时分开是他提出来的，现在又期待人家主动联系自己，什么人嘛。苏澄摸摸自己的脸，烫着，睡觉睡觉！把手机静音放在床头柜，蒙上被子就睡觉了。

　　这几天电影其实没有什么拍摄，导演在纠结一些事情，拍电影就是这样，慢工出细活，这几天的天气什么的都不是很好，拍出来的画面不好，但是周航还是待在剧组里看着幕后工作人员忙碌的工作。好多同剧的演员都已经暂时休息了，他也想休息，但是一休息他就会想苏澄，就会想去找他，可是苏澄说了要他们分开一段时间，他得冷静，冷静一下。

　　没有把手机随身携带就是怕他想着给苏澄发消息，到了晚上又可以说苏澄已经睡了所以不能发了。如此往复。晚上和剧组的人吃了饭才收拾回酒店，到了酒店拿起手机，心里默念苏澄已经睡了，不能打扰他。然后才打开锁屏。？！瞳瞳发了什么？两条语音，时隔半个小时，点开前面的一条：“小航哥哥，澄哥哥要去武汉哦，他说不要告诉你哦！”？！第二条：“可能去了不回来哦！”

　　周航也不管几点就直接给苏澄打了电话，没人接，再打一个还是没人接。然后就直接给高云琛打了电话：“高哥，瞳瞳睡了吗？她发的语音是什么意思？！”

　　高云琛正跟季孟泽和打情骂俏呢，又被周航骚扰，我真是欠他的！瞳瞳还没睡，他走出房间把手机递给自己的女儿，后面一句补枪的时候他在，他当时就觉得他女儿真tm是个人才，这都敢骗。当初他和季孟泽怎么就没有这么好的助攻呢？

　　瞳瞳奶声奶气的把事情往更加严重的方向引导，什么他家澄哥哥被对方校长看上了，不想放回来了，她还哭了好久，听的高云琛一愣一愣的，得亏自己姑娘给自己使了各种眼色，他大概能解读出他女儿在作啥死。挂了电话，高云琛狐疑的盯了瞳瞳很久很久，姜自然是老的辣，高瞳雪的段数太低了，瞬间就瓦解了：“我想见苏澄哥哥，周航哥哥拍戏不回来，他也不和我视频了。”

　　。。。。

　　“瞳瞳到底是不是我亲生的？我是不是该重新去验一下DNA？”高云琛把刚刚瞳瞳的话复述了一遍给季孟泽，季孟泽趴在床上笑的不停。“你才发现你女儿不是你亲生的么？”

　　“去你的，那张跟我一模一样的脸自然是我生的。”高瞳雪真的几乎就是高云琛的倒扣版，细长的眼睛高耸的鼻梁，哦还有那个唇珠，而且抱回来之前也是直接测过DNA的，这个是没错的。“我刚刚听她说的，我还以为她知道他俩的事儿，给我吓得。结果竟然是这个理由”高云琛揽过季孟泽，手放到季孟泽腹部：“不过她那个腹黑的样子，倒是真有像你呢，该不会真的是季哥哥给我生的吧！”

　　“滚！”季孟泽拍了一下高云琛在他腹部摸了个遍的手，“怎么不是你给我生呢。小耀那个脾气性格和你是一模一样！”

　　“那就是我们哥哥怀了个双胞胎。”高云琛继续他季孟泽的腹部摸着，被季孟泽一个后肘怼的叫了出来：“你谋杀亲夫啊！”


	73. 重归于好

　　周航请了假坐红眼班机直接杀回了北京，大清早P大门前只有扫地的阿姨在哗哗的清扫着，他三步并作两步的快速往里面走，卷起了树叶又是一地，顾不得身后人对他的咒骂他此时只想见到苏澄。

　　走到苏澄的宿舍门口，门关着，敲了三下，就听见拖鞋的声音。苏澄刚刚起来，还没来得及刷牙洗脸，就听到有人敲门，一打开门就周航就一个熊抱扑了过来。苏澄比周航矮一点瘦一点，他站在周航后面几乎都可以看不见。这下真就整个人被锢在周航怀里。

　　“航，别。快关门。”周航伸脚勾了一下门嘭的一声，关上了。然后瞬间就是一个让苏澄窒息的吻。“别，还没刷牙。”挣扎着说出这句话周航也不管。嘴上没停，手上也没停。穿着睡衣的苏澄很快就被周航剥了个精光，周航捞起苏澄的长腿挂在腰间，直接压到床上。

　　苏澄挣扎了几下也推不动了，用力咬了周航一下，周航才清醒过来。

　　“床头柜有。”苏澄话没说完脸红的比天边的旭日还要红。周航爬过去打开床头柜，脸也红了。润滑剂和安全套。被高云琛骂了一顿之后，他也去恶补了一下这方面的姿势，也不知道上次苏澄受伤的部分好了没有。所以这一次要小心翼翼的。

　　老老实实的给苏澄做了扩张，才扶着自己已经硬到不能再硬的铸铁进入苏澄的体内，苏澄还是无法适应周航的硕大，口里念着缓缓缓缓，等了一会儿，才咬着牙让周航继续，周航也不敢太用力，虽然忍着难受还是小心翼翼的进去，直到全部被吃下，但是他也不敢动作太大，就小小的抽动了一下，反而把苏澄给撩上火了，甬道里的肠液渐渐增多起来，一阵酥麻划过苏澄的脑内，他想要了。

　　“动动吧。”苏澄轻轻的说。周航就稍稍动一下，一时竟然无法排解甬道里的欲望，“用点力。”

　　“真的可以吗？”周航问。苏澄点点头，然后吻上了周航的唇。周航蓄势待发的思念再一次被启动，他用力的抽插着，身下的苏澄低吟浅和着，表情妩媚而灿烂。算上这次，周航也就只有两次经验，所以压根就没有章法，记得书里说有那么个点能让苏澄舒服，可是自己又找不到，所以在甬道里胡乱的冲撞着。惹得苏澄一阵阵喊叫。

　　不知道是触及了什么地方，苏澄突然大喊一声，然后口里缓缓的说了一句：“那里不行，好舒服。”原来是那里吗？周航算是知道在哪里了，对着那个点拼命的攻击，苏澄被撞的天昏地暗，下身也硬的不行，但是他无暇顾及，让它在没有抚慰的情况下射了。周航感受到整个小腹一阵粘腻的温暖，也不管苏澄是否承受得住又开始进攻他。

　　上百次的抽插之后，他终于射了。因为带着套这一次他没有让苏澄难做。周航压在苏澄的身上低沉的呼吸让苏澄有一种安全感。而苏澄紧紧的抱着周航，即便只有这一刻他都不想失去他。

　　两个人缓过不应期又交战了一次，周航意犹未尽，但是又顾忌苏澄的身体，就抱着他去了浴室。两人清洗好了，相拥着入了眠。睡前周航用苏澄的手机想给贝寄凡发一个请假的短信，竟然看见贝寄凡给苏澄发的消息，管他呢，师徒都没空呢！

　　苏澄是被饿醒的，醒来的时候发现自己在周航的怀抱，那摸过去有些软又硬邦邦的胸肌，手感真好。苏澄第一次如此近距离的欣赏闭着眼睛还在沉睡的周航。认识这么久，这个男人给自己太多的温暖和安全感，但是也是自己慢慢的让这种情愫变质。没想到他也和自己一样，这些天夜深人静的时候他想了很多，关于他们的现在关于他们的未来。

　　这一刻之前的种种疑虑他决定不再想了，如果可以他愿意用一辈子来爱这个男人，如果不行，一年也行两年也行。他用手瞄着他的眉眼，真是好帅啊，难怪那些小姑娘那么迷他，从今天开始他也要和粉丝们一样好好饭周航。

　　被他手指滑的有些痒的周航终于醒了，看到苏澄还在自己的怀里，开心的吻了吻他。但是瞬间又回到了原本的样子，脸红的不行。早晨那一出是他这辈子最勇敢的一次，他不后悔，他听到苏澄再也不回来了心急如焚，直接买了飞机票就奔回来。他想留住他，他不要他走。

　　“我饿了。”苏澄说。

　　“啊！”这是周航的肚子也咕咕的响起来。

　　“哈哈哈。起来吧，我们去吃饭。”周航把苏澄抱起来，“不要啦，我能走。”

　　“你走了就跑了。”

　　“跑了？！跑哪儿去？”平稳落地的苏澄走到衣柜拿了衣服，往身上套。又看了看周航，从下面捞了一件T恤和牛仔裤给他。“以前买错了，偏大，你应该能穿。”周航狐疑的看着苏澄，网购新手对自己的身材评估不到位，正常现象。

　　“跑到武汉不回来啊！”周航穿了苏澄给的衣服，诶，虽然有点紧，但是还挺合身的。

　　“。。。谁说不回来的，我就去一个学期。”穿好衣服的苏澄轻轻揉了揉腰，早晨有点猛了。

　　周航看着苏澄揉腰的动作，想起科普里说的，立刻上前给苏澄揉揉。周航温暖的手比自己的要更舒服。

　　“一个学期啊，瞳瞳说你去了就不回来了，说那边的校长看上你了，要给你定居。”

　　“。。。我傻啊，不是说武汉不好，但是P大肯定比武汉好啊！”苏澄敲了一下周航的头，也是啊，谁会把首都的世界顶级学府扔掉不要去一个省级大学呢。“你啊，连瞳瞳都能忽悠你。”

　　“也要感谢她，如果不是她，我也不知道你要走了。”周航挠挠头说。

　　“走吧，出去找个地方吃饭。这个点了，也不知道哪里能吃到饭。”北京时间早晨十点，早餐店刚关门，午餐点还没开。两个人就在P大附近绕了一下，发现有个小粥铺还没关门，就挤了进去。粥铺很小，就两三张桌子，但是很干净。价目表就贴在墙上，苏澄要了两碗白粥一叠小菜和两个馒头两个包子。

　　“够吃吗？”周航看着这点东西，他健身倒是够了，倒是有些担心苏澄。

　　“够啦，想吃。”苏澄看了看柜台，“也没有了啊。”都几点了，最后一点东西全给扫来了。两个人只好低头吃起来。

　　“你不上班了啊？”苏澄问。

　　“最近大家休假，我也趁这个机会回来一下。”苏澄点点头，可算是没有色令智昏，不然自己倒是要内疚起来。

　　“感觉怎么样？”苏澄自然是问的拍戏的状况。

　　“还行，感觉导演对我的表现还挺满意的。”一上来就递了几万字的笔记，导演开心的不了，现在的年轻演员哪有这么勤奋的，周航是谁，那是顶流啊，当初虽然用了，但是导演心中还是打鼓的，这笔记倒是给导演吃了定心丸，果然一上戏拍起来就顺利的不得了，结果最后竟然是自己还没想好一些事情，导演都不好意思了。

　　“好好加油！”苏澄给周航一个小小的鼓励。

　　两个人吃完饭，慢慢的走回宿舍。“你徒弟也跟着去吗？”

　　“寄凡啊，不去，她怎么能去。她要念书的。”并肩着走着，校园里三三两两的学生，大体也没怎么注意到他们俩，发现苏澄的也不敢上前打扰，只是微微的点点头。

　　“那你一个人去能适应吗？不然我找高哥给你借个人，你之前的那个助理听说最近在放假。”周航担心的说。

　　“请助理？！我一个月才多少钱，我可没钱请。”苏澄现在不如之前了，教书匠死工资，哪有什么闲钱请助理。

　　“我有啊。从我这扣就行了。都让他放假了，还不是要养着，不如给他找点事儿。”

　　苏澄听完，脸红了一下，用手肘撞了周航：“你付钱算怎么回事儿。”

　　“我的还不是你的。”苏澄看着周航说着这句话，想起半年前的他，突然觉得他长大了，真的长大了，一个能撑起一片天的男人。苏澄低头笑了笑，然后快步走向自己的宿舍。

　　“诶，笑什么。”周航也加快脚步追了上去。

　　回到宿舍，关上门。周航从苏澄的身后一拉他，又把他带进了自己的怀里。他靠在苏澄的肩上：“跟我回家吧，我想你。”

　　苏澄红透的脸让他说不出话来，只有点点头。

　　中午两个人就在宿舍里相拥着睡了一个午觉，下午周航就陪着苏澄去了办公室。期末了事情还是有点多。贝寄凡蹦蹦跳跳的从外面回来的时候就看见周航撑着沙发在做俯卧撑。

　　？！“周航！”

　　“你好！”周航收了力道站了起来。

　　“你杀青了？”

　　“没有，你怎么旷课了一个早晨。”

　　“！我老板找我？！”贝寄凡立刻冲进办公室把正在里面工作的苏澄给吓了一跳。“咋咋呼呼的干嘛呢？！看把我澄吓得。”跟在后面的周航不紧不慢的说着。

　　“。。。。”

　　“别闹她了。”苏澄笑着说。贝寄凡回头朝周航做了个鬼脸，“舌头伸这么长小心晚上被拔掉。”

　　“诶！周航！”

　　“好了好了，寄凡试卷已经出好了你送去教研室吧。”苏澄打发贝寄凡出去，免得又让他们俩炒起来。

　　等贝寄凡出去了，苏澄才起身走到周航面前，周航揽住苏澄的腰：“认识你这么多年，才发现你这么毒舌啊。”

　　周航低头在苏澄的唇上小啄了一下：“之前我还没找打算账呢，如果不是他，我也不会被季总记恨，我现在在他的小本子上都下不来。”说的还是接机那会儿的事儿。

　　“如果不是她你怎么会看清自己的心意。”苏澄点了点周航的心。

　　“那我还得谢谢他啊！神助攻我只认瞳瞳，她才是神助攻呢。”周航又亲了亲苏的唇，被苏澄打了一下：“等会有人进来。”

　　周航看了看身后的门才放开苏澄：“我们晚上去季总家蹭饭吃吧。顺便看看瞳瞳，她可想你了。”

　　“好！”

　


	74. 试探

　　季孟泽晚上下班回来就看见周航和苏澄在客厅里陪着瞳耀玩，瞳瞳见他立刻冲上来要抱抱，和高云琛一模一样带着唇珠的小嘴咧的跟花甲一样。季孟泽抱着瞳瞳走了过来，“哟，苏澄回来了。”季孟泽这句话回来了，让苏澄瞬间脸就红了。

　　周航二乎乎的笑着，季孟泽仿佛看见了第二个高云琛。一样傻。他腹诽道。“这下开心了？”瞳瞳紧紧的抱着他在他的脸颊上吧唧亲了一下，然后猛点头。

　　“导演对你还挺满意的，很好，这顿饭吃完你就给我滚回剧组吧！”高云琛给季孟泽剥了一颗虾。

　　原本还有些亢奋的周航，听到这话瞬间蔫了下来。“回去吧，这是大戏。等我放假了我去看你。”苏澄在旁边附和道，周航眼睛一亮又快乐的吃起来。

　　吃过晚饭，季孟泽叫苏澄和他去了书房，两个小家伙一脸看热闹不嫌事儿大：“哦吼，你媳妇儿要跟别人约会哦。”

　　！！！这都哪里学来的！高云琛一脸鄙夷的看着两个小家伙。周航则有些担心。

　　“回来了？！”季孟泽和苏澄面对面坐着，“一直就很想和你好好聊聊，既然回来了，有没有什么别的打算。”苏澄明白季孟泽的意思，既然回来了，那么他和周航的事情就得有一个明确的目标，首先就是他们的父母。

　　“我爸妈，我也不能保证，他们已经失去一个儿子了，我不知道。。。”

　　“周航家肯定不同意，他爸不同意。不过，有烟兮在可能有机会说服他。”季孟泽拿起笔缓缓的转着。

　　“他爸爸其实和我爸挺像的，我爸虽然是大学的教授，但是你知道的，我们只是一个市级的大学，小地方还是很保守的。”

　　“我知道，我们哪一个不是从小地方出来的，徐州大吗？台州也不大。所以我知道你的难处。”季孟泽回想起曾经和高云琛面对的一切，很快的这些都将出现在这对新人身上。这是很现实的问题，父母能否接纳比社会能否容忍更现实更重要更紧迫。

　　多少人就是因为这无法相容的世俗分崩离析，多少人就是仗着这无法容忍的现实骗身骗心，季孟泽自觉得是自己是运气好，遇到高云琛是自己运气好，这个圈子不是只有他们一对这样过日子，还有很多人，但是分分合合天崩地裂的大有人在。他的果决胆识都用在了当年处理两个人的事情上，也让他有机会能安安稳稳的享受这段感情，他希望周航和苏澄能步他们俩的后尘，这是褒义的。

　　“我能有机会见见他们吗？”季孟泽突然有个决定。

　　“季总？！”苏澄是聪明人，他知道季孟泽是要把自己的生活摊开给自己的父母看，他的父母并不知道季孟泽和高云琛的关系，如果用这种方式，到时候他不知道会有什么影响。

　　“你敢直接说吗？不敢的话，就让我和云琛来说。走吧，他们在外面等着呢。”季孟泽站起身，苏澄跟在后面：“季总，我是想好的，我不会给公司添麻烦，无论我和周航走到哪一步，我都无怨无悔，如果能走下去像你们一样幸福生活，那是我运气好，如果不能，我也会好好生活不会给任何人添麻烦的。”

　　季孟泽背对着苏澄：“爱情这个东西上头啊。无论什么结果，我都支持你，但是有一点，一定不要伤害你自己！”

　　嗯！

　　这一声很轻，但是很有力量，季孟泽举起手对着苏澄做了一个OK的手势才大步往外走。看到两个人终于出来了，周航焦急的看着季孟泽的身后，高云琛一个健步上前拉住季孟泽。

　　“没事儿。”季孟泽拍拍高云琛，这才回头看了看已经和周航相见的苏澄。两个人眼里的坚定和他面前的这个爱人是一样的，他想帮他们一把。

　　“？！请苏澄的爸妈来北京玩？！”高云琛看了看怀里的季孟泽，“好啊，反正都没见过他们，认识一下也好。什么时候来，我来得及见吗？”

　　“来得及，你非得在不可。”季孟泽和苏澄商量好了一个时间，因为高云琛下个月中旬要进新组，所以必须在他离开之前见到苏澄的父母，现在期末，他的父母也有些公务要做，有些仓促，但是是必须的。

　　“怎么？！”高云琛大概猜到季孟泽要做什么，但是又觉得不太合适，他不喜欢别人对他的生活指指点点，是不希望季孟泽受到伤害，他小心的隐藏着他们自己的关系，但是有时又忍不住会秀一把，即便现在社会宽容了，但是同性之间的事儿依然还是讳莫如深。

　　“如果不这样，他们是大学老师，想套出话，很难。”

　　！！！演心理学家演出精了，高云琛眯着眼睛看着季孟泽。“别用那种眼神看我。”

　　“我家哥哥越发的腹黑了，这也太上帝视角了吧！你怎么知道他们套不出话来。”高云琛觉得季孟泽有点考虑太多了，喜欢就是喜欢不喜欢就不喜欢，其实不难啊。

　　“你忘了我爸妈，他们当初也喜欢你啊，可是听说我和你在一起之后脸变的那个快，我是一点都不相信这帮老家伙，都是人精，我们真的是出于爱才会那么信任他们！”两个人还没交往前，季孟泽就带着高云琛见过父母，当时是以朋友的身份见的，季家父母对高云琛也是赞叹连连，毕竟一个嘴又甜又阳光的男孩子谁不喜欢，还是和季孟泽一样在打拼的演员，怎么也生出不少怜惜之心。

　　后来孟泽出事儿高云琛力挽狂澜的帮助让季家对这个朋友是真的很满意，每次提到都还说小高真的很不错。但是当季孟泽在季家出柜的那瞬间，父母的脸立刻变了，曾经说哎呀能当我儿子多好的父母，曾经夸奖他又懂事又体贴的叔叔阿姨，顷刻间就变成了不共戴天的仇人。

　　闹了不可开交，但是却忽视了季孟泽的性格，他是弹簧，平日里没事儿就躺在哪儿，你动他他跑，你扔他他也不变形，但是你一旦想压他，他就会反作用十倍上百倍甚至上千倍的报复给你。所以才会拼了命要和高云琛在一起，就是不肯相亲不肯结婚，两个人本来可能就是突然的感情牵绊，就变成缠的拆也拆不掉的一体。最后逼着他代孕息影一气呵成，打的季家父母措手不及。

　　周航和苏澄你侬我侬了一天还是回了剧组，每天和苏澄通通电话，偶尔来一次PX，两个人开心甜蜜的不得了。但是苏澄也清楚的知道那一天就要来了。

　　苏澄的父母并不是第一次到北京，来过很多次，但是这是第一次见到苏澄的前老板季孟泽。第一眼和所有人一样都惊为天人，这么好看的人为什么不演戏呢，苏澄的妈妈看过季孟泽的戏，对他还是有点印象的。而他身边的那个男生，苏母就更认得了，毕竟就在这段时间，有部反贪的大戏正在央视播出，男主角就是面前的这位高云琛。

　　云泽把苏父苏母请到别墅住，两个人也没有避讳的在苏父苏母面前秀恩爱，第一天，两个大学老师还有些新鲜热闹，在高云琛的陪伴下参观了公司看了几个全季的节目现场，苏澄也带着父母到P大游了一圈，一切都看过去挺风平浪静的。但是住了不到三天，苏父苏母就说家里有急事得回去了。高云琛把苏父苏母送到机场守在门口直到飞机起飞才离开。

　　“怎么样？！”

　　“被吓跑的吧。”在别墅住的第一天，高云琛和季孟泽在厨房里准备午餐，两个人很自然的就亲了一下，这时苏父刚好走了进来，老江湖还是老江湖，虽然有些惊吓但是还是撑住了场面，没有失礼。云泽在一起的时候是不是就秀一把恩爱，季孟泽常常就是靠在高云琛的身上也不顾忌苏父苏母。

　　其实季孟泽平日里并不这样，有外人的时候他们还会收着点，但是对于这种高知分子，他们的面具可比普通人要多得多，不下点猛药怎么能测出病来。

　　果不其然，苏澄的反馈就是简单的感谢，苏父苏母还说他能回到校园真好。季孟泽笑着没说话，高云琛挑挑眉，这路有的走，不急不急，慢慢来吧。

　　毕竟两个人能走多远云泽自己都没数，即便是过来人，同性之间能不能相伴走下去他们都不知道。而且航程太年轻，太多的变数，说苏澄聪明，年轻人还是年轻人，他又不如季孟泽那般果敢，也不似季孟泽这般稳重，也没有他的城府。周航，更没谱了，一个初恋都没有过的人，让他对着一个可能会一辈子没有结果的爱情许诺终生？！换位一下，当年二十出头的高云琛有没有想过和季孟泽能够相守一生。

　　“想过啊！我们俩不是没遇上吗？要遇到你，我肯定选你，我们哥哥多漂亮啊！多知书达理啊！多贤惠啊！”

　　。。。。

　　高云琛你这狗腿还真的不要了吧！


	75. 养兵千日

　　《羲和》宣布定档，这是杜元夏第一部主演的电影，超大神话IP，全季也全员动员为杜元夏助威。接力宣传。点映开始，场场爆满，一如前作水准，剧情表演服化道都在优秀。神话组一贯的物料丰富，演员营业也很勤。杜元夏已经跑了五个城市的路演了，还有一堆的采访。她和帝俊的CP也戏内炒到戏外。

　　正式上映的时候，首天票房就破三亿，上映五天八亿，预估票房数字还在不断攀升，如此盛景全季内部都很振奋。片方还适时的放出片场花絮，剧组其乐融融欢笑不断。在上映第十天的时候，片方还放出了探班特辑，季孟泽的片段被截出来直接上了热搜第一名。#季孟泽探班#

　　季孟泽梳着背头，戴着金丝框眼镜，一身黑色西装、单手插在口袋里和导演谈笑风生的图片刷屏了。

　　xL：我们mzgg太能打了！  
　　xL：舔屏  
　　xL：片方放出现场的声音了！mzgg声音太有磁性了！  
　　xL：啊啊啊啊，为什么要息影啊！！！  
　　xL：打滚想看mzgg演总裁。  
　　xL：hhhhhh，他现在就是总裁。。  
　　xL：简直是梦想照进现实  
　　xL：旁边那两个小朋友是瞳耀吗？　  
　　xL：我去，还真帮gyc带孩子啊！  
　　xL：我觉得瞳瞳真的好粘mzgg哦。  
　　xL：漂亮叔叔谁不喜欢啊，我要是瞳瞳我就要住到mzgg家！  
　　xL：小耀真的好活泼啊。  
　　xL：我都不敢想象mzgg小时候也这么活泼。  
　　xL：emmm，mzgg一个足球boy小时候很难说哦。  
　　xL：你应该想象一下小耀长大以后像mzgg这样。  
　　xL：woc！  
　　xL：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
　　xL：发生了什么事儿。  
　　xL：mzgg发weibo了！！！！  
　　xL：看完你也会回来啊啊啊啊啊  
　　xL：你们能不能带图嚎。。啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
　　xL：图呢  
　　xL：靠！千言万语只想kao！  
　　xL：[瞳瞳亲小耀脸颊]、[瞳耀荡秋千]、[瞳耀骑马]、[瞳耀打球]  
　　xL：今天什么日子？！  
　　xL：瞳瞳不是今天生日吧。  
　　xL：瞳瞳是！农历的！  
　　xL：。。。笑哭，mzgg人设不倒，果然是老干部。  
　　xL：hhhhh并不是，过农历生日的是影帝吧。他之前说过他生日没人理他，因为是过年。  
　　xL：万万没想到，影帝一个潮男还过农历生日，太反差了。  
　　xL：瞳耀售后好长啊，上一次是一年前吧。  
　　xL：这不是售后这是日常。  
　　xL：前面说小耀长大以后像mzgg，我已经开始脑补瞳耀长大以后的样子了。  
　　xL：啊啊啊啊啊啊。青梅竹马什么的我最喜欢了！  
　　xL：。。。  
　　xL：楼里有全季粉吗？  
　　xL：有啊，我全员事业粉！  
　　xL：我  
　　xL：还有我  
　　xL：链接  
　　xL：。。。。  
　　xL：艹！谁家房子塌了。  
　　xL：dyx？！  
　　xL：怎么可能！  
　　xL：weibo瘫痪了。。。  
　　xL：。。。。  
　　xL：发生了什么事儿？！  
　　xL：dyx疑似恋爱曝光。  
　　xL：谈恋爱就谈恋爱吧，怎么了。  
　　xL：dyx刚刚在最近的采访都说是单身啊，这个造谣吧！  
　　xL：2shot有吗？  
　　xL：没有，  
　　xL：那怎么发现的。  
　　xL：今天dyx发了一个一张自拍，背景和某小生一模一样。他们俩同时发的。  
　　xL：。。。  
　　xL：然后有人在他们的weibo里发现了一堆的同款。基本上锤死了。  
　　xL：贴图贴图贴图  
　　xL：贴图贴图  
　　xL：上升期爆恋情，傻了吧！  
　　xL：娱乐圈最喜欢这种暗戳戳的秀了，真官宣的有几个在weibo上秀，都大大方方的。  
　　xL：不是，女演员谈恋爱怎么了吗？  
　　xL：那个男的，我不喜欢，这个女婿妈妈不同意！  
　　xL：我也不喜欢！  
　　xL：他之前不是和3yjj传绯闻吗？  
　　xL：炒cp，炒的可凶了  
　　xL：杜元夏的粉丝和小生的粉丝还有cpf打起来了，这锅乱炖！  
　　xL：小生粉不是全员cpf吗？  
　　xL：图1，这个不是爆款吗？这也算同款？我记得当时至少有八九个艺人都有穿，可以去看看撞衫bot。 图2，这个明显不是同款啊。  
　　xL：那个戒指P的吧，那个戒指是全季五周年的时候发的，全员都有，上面还有全季的logo呢。我记得连影后都没有。  
　　xL：影后要戒指.视频  
　　xL：hhhhhhgyc也太直接了：我们家按人头做的。  
　　xL：影后没撤资是真爱。。  
　　xL：后来有补一个给影后，影后在weibo上说是最后一个。  
　　xL：图2那个被hyh认领了，这件是人家hyh的妹子自己手工织的毛衣！dyx家都炸了，还织了围巾手套帽子裙子，一整套的！是杜元夏本命年的礼物！  
　　xL：cao！我要气死了，那个杯子那个杯子是我送的！你妹的同款啊！！！！星爸爸的杯子满世界的同款啊！  
　　xL：jm消消气。  
　　xL：不行我要去weibo撕了！  
　　xL：yxh太恶心了。  
　　xL：眼红票房吧，xh出圈的，这几天都是xh的热搜。  
　　xL：全季出声明了，恶意伤害，已经提告了！  
　　xL：dyx发了一条微博，独角戏  
　　xL：看吧！  
　　xL：但是  
　　xL：但是什么？

　　杜元夏恋情的热搜悄然上线，晚上一度冲到榜首，公关部才刚刚下班还没走出大楼全员被喊回来，半夜全季灯火通明。

　　“这边放心吧，我这里已经开始了。”季烟兮打电话给季孟泽说了一下水军那边的情况。

　　季孟泽看着桌上的资料：“你和公关部经理联系，他那边有物料。”

　　“好。”

　　两点的时候总算把热搜压了一下，粉丝接着热搜开始各种刷dyx的视频和图，所谓绯闻算是看不太到。季孟泽其实一夜也没有怎么睡好，他不喜欢娱乐圈的就是不喜欢这种虚无缥缈的东西，曾经高云琛就被如此这般造谣过。

　　当时还在圈内的季肖冰看到那些谣言，只是眉头一皱无能为力。再加上当时有些职粉在章颜，高云琛当时的经纪人，影响下没有人出来辟谣反而让谣言越传越多。季孟泽自然知道高云琛的感情状况，但是因为这样高云琛失去了很多粉丝，季孟泽看着特别心疼，所以两个人就暗戳戳的秀了好久，一方面固粉，另一方面让高云琛开心一点，他真的很喜欢到处炫耀季孟泽是他的人。

　　所以等他开始当老板之后，和公关部经理制定了很周密的公关计划。首先就是对旗下艺人的日程进行巨细靡遗的记录，甚至关键部分甚至有视频为证。对每一条weibo上的单品都记录在册。就是谨防有人利用这种事情来乱写新闻。这个计划只有他和公关部经理知道，连高云琛都没有说过。

　　季孟泽自然知道如果高云琛知道他这么做，肯定会被高云琛说一顿。说起来这也不是什么光明磊落的事情，甚至有点阴暗。季孟泽自然知道这么做不好，如果被知道甚至有可能吃上官司，但是他不这么做，一旦发生舆情，他要如何公关，用别人的新闻来压？这种事情只是一时的，被压下去，总会又被捞起来，清者自清，并不是简单的四个字，而是需要佐证的。

　　证据何来，就是他手中现在的这份报告，将营销号发出来的各种同款一一做了推翻，而这些澄清资料将由季烟兮的水军一点点的放出去。季孟泽一边翻着资料，一边想起季烟兮的水军：“有时候还挺有用的。”他曾经不屑水军，但是关键时刻果然还是靠他们。季孟泽觉得有点嘲讽，但是生意人嘛，能用的都得用啊。

　　季孟泽在报告里发现了一个时间点的空白。“这段时间为什么是空白的？”季肖冰把公关部经理喊来，指着报告上的空白时间点问道。

　　“元夏下午休假，没有任何记录，晚上也没有。”季孟泽敲了敲桌子：“回公司过吗？”

　　“有回。有签到记录，没有签退记录。”公关部经理据实回答。

　　“没有签退记录？怎么可能。”只要从正门出去都有出门的记录，“时间太久了，没有视频保留。”

　　“问过她了吗？”

　　“她想不起来了。”

　　季孟泽拿着笔在这天画了个圈。两个月前的一个下午，杜元夏去了哪里？

　　xl：全季粉还在吗？  
　　xl：又怎么了！  
　　xl：房子彻底塌了  
　　xl：贴图贴图贴图  
　　xl：kao！！！！！！！！！  
　　xl：这不是mzgg和dyx吗？  
　　xl：不会吧  
　　xl：啊啊啊啊啊啊  
　　xl：mzgg！我们影帝怎么办啊！  
　　xl：mzgg和dyx约会吗？  
　　xl：擦！那个小女孩是瞳瞳吗？！  
　　xl：过分了啊，带着老公的女儿去和别的女人约会  
　　xl：万万没想到mzgg是这种人啊！  
　　xl：公司领导和员工一起出门算什么约会  
　　xl：看看他们待的地方！不是约会是什么啊！  
　　xl：别闹了。他俩相差二十多岁，mzgg都可以生出dyx！  
　　xl：这么多年没结婚，就是没遇到合适的吧  
　　xl：瞎造什么谣呢，这是P大校园看清楚P大校园！mzgg和dyx跑到P大约会，他俩脑子有病吗  
　　xl：。。。。  
　　xl：所以到底什么情况啊  
　　xl：热搜了，jmzdyx  
　　xl：微博炸了。。。。。


End file.
